Thorin's Fate
by PenDame
Summary: One moment Thorin is on his Quest to reclaim Erebor, chased by Warg scouts, and then finds he saves a woman from the beast in a strange land - in Wales no less! How will he ensure his heirs and quest are safe? But things are complicated by the beautiful stranger he saves - who agrees to help him! Thorin AU story - ThorinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Shobha yawned and stretched at the edge of the car park. It was already very warm, despite being 8am that morning, considering it was still May. She was on the edge of the wilderness as far as she was concerned. She chuckled, reminding herself that it was only Wales, this was a hike, and they were only gentle hills. Her fiancé had planned this hike with her for a while.

"Map: yup. Compass: here," she muttered. "I can do this even without Mike…"

After five years together, and five months before their planned intimate wedding, in a beautiful, old castle, he had left her. While he had given no explanation, she had soon after discovered his many indiscretions. She just didn't understand how she hadn't noticed that coming. Had she subconsciously turned a blind eye, or had she been that obtuse? Fortunately after a very emotional phone call to the weddings team, they had given her deposit back, excepting a small amount, which they allowed her to use as a credit voucher for their luxury hotel. And after meeting Mike, for what Shobha thought would be the last time on Monday that week, to return her engagement ring, she decided to use that stay this weekend. And on her own. It was closure.

The hotel itself was opulent, and very romantic. Luckily it also had a Spa, great room service and was a short drive away from a gentle hiking trail. The weather was forecast as perfect this weekend. It seemed a no-brainier. After tiring herself out on this hike, Shobha planned to get back for a long afternoon nap, followed by a swim and dinner. Then she could finally drive home tomorrow after breakfast. And hoped to never think of Mike again.

Shobha had been hiking for a what felt like hours. The grass was lush and overgrown. She took her backpack off and plopped it on the ground. Next she peeled off her cargo jacket and sat down. She checked her watch, it was still only 10.30am!

"Ugh" she scowled at her watch and took it off. The beautiful Tag timepiece was another reminder of him. She took it off and was about to throw it away, when she stopped. "No. Why should I suffer, I am going to trade you in for some money… I wonder how many other stupid things I have left from him?"

From the top of this hill, the valley below was a carpet of verdant green, with a small silvery stream running through it. To the far left there were sheep dotted about grazing lazily, like tiny little clouds.

She smiled. For the first time on her own, she didn't feel like crying anymore. She was twenty-nine, maybe she wouldn't die alone after all. This could be the start of her 'new life'. She opened her map again, it hadn't been difficult to navigate. One more hour and she would turn back.

Standing up, Shobha tied her jacket around her waist and pulled her backpack back on. Then backing away, she admired the view. It was peaceful up here.

Then suddenly she heard a loud growl, which made her spin around. In the distance she saw a large wolf like animal bounding over towards her. It was nothing like she had ever seen before.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

She wasn't sure where to run. There were some trees nearby, she began running fast. She hadn't worn serious hiking boots, so her all terrain boots slipped on the damp grass. She kept running. Not looking back. She would need to climb fast.

Just as she reached the tree line, the thing had almost gained on her. It was fast. She could hear its breathing and snarling. Weaving between trees, she heard it hit a tree, where the gap had been too small for it to fit between them.

The tree she knew she could climb fast was seconds away. And then she tripped, falling hard onto her hands. As she scrambled back up, the thing was there on her heels.

She quickly took her backpack off and held it in front of her. It would offer some protection.

But it growled and spun around. Behind it was another man, hacking at it with, what looked like a large axe and sword. It snarled and growled to no avail. With several efficient and deadly hacks and slices he had taken it down. It lay on the ground still gasping, and he walked over to it and with one heavy swing of his axe into its skull, put it out of its misery.

Shobha stood there breathing fast. This man looked crazed. He was wearing some strange outfit with mail and armour, and carried real weapons. More importantly, what the fuck was that thing?! It was far too large to be a wolf and yet it had a similar appearance.

"What are you doing on your own woman!" The man turned his attention to her. He walked over to her quickly after checking the animal was dead and pulled her to her feet. He observed her carefully. She was unlike any other woman he had ever set eyes on. She was dressed in unusually tight breeches, and wore a strange shiny coat with a hood. She was not dressed suitably at all, and would likely catch her death soon, and it didn't appear that she carried any weapons at all! There was certainly something about her though. He dismissed the thoughts from his head, she would only prove a distraction to the company. They didn't need that.

He was covered in blood and mud and had long black hair with streaks of silver, and braids either side of his face and a full beard.. He was broad and muscular and stared at her sternly with deep blue eyes.

"Are you hurt?" He began to pat her down and check her for injuries.

"I'm ok." She finally spoke nodding at him.

"What is 'Oh-Kay'?" He grabbed her wrist and began pulling her along. "Have you hurt something?"

"I am fine." She said as he dragged her along.

"We are not safe here.. that was a Warg scout. Which means more are to follow."

 _A Warg? Like the Wargs of the Misty Mountains?_

"I don't think there is anyone else."

"No we must find the rest of my company…" he continued to pull her along.

"Stop! Stop!" She then tugged back finally coming to her senses. He could be some sort of delusional person. "We will get lost if you wonder off. I have to check my map –"

"Tharkun will help with that.."

"No stop!"

Then he must have noticed something as he too stopped.

"Where is everyone. Where is this place?" He spun around to face her, continuing to bark at her. "Answer me woman!"

"This is Wales." She looked at him scared. "Look I don't have much money on me, but you can take my watch and anything else.."

"You think I am going to rob you?!" He spat. He took a step closer and looked at her closely. "Well, they can not be far. I chased the Warg down when we were attacked… we will just have to return to where I came from."

"You can't just go wondering off are you crazy?!" She said. "The weather here is really changeable, if we get lost it will be terrible!"

"Don't argue with me woman –"

"Shobha." She interrupted and then regretted revealing her name to the mad man.

"It matters not, we have to join the rest. You are unarmed and there will be orcs swarming this area soon." He grabbed her wrist and Pulled her once more, breaking into a run.

After running for some time and being pulled in his vice like grip, he stopped. He was clearly unable to find the rest of his group.

"I don't understand." He said stopping to look around.

Shobha looked around and the landmarks were unfamiliar, and she was nervous about the man. He had weapons. Real ones.

"Is this your doing?"

"Excuse me? I got chased by that thing remember! Where is it that you were –"

"I am on an important journey…"

Shobha took her water bottle out and took a drink. He looked at it oddly, as though he had never seen one! So Shobha offered it to him, perhaps he was very dehydrated.

"No."

Wait a minute Wargs, journey, braids… was he dressed like a dwarf?

"Um… ok my name is Shobha… I have been on a walk when you found me. I have a map in my pocket, and we can find our way back." She took it out and started looking.

"Let me see." He commanded standing closer to her. He smelled rather terrible, of the blood from the animal. She handed it to him, and he looked closer at it.

"This is not Arda."

"Yes this is Wales." She rolled her eyes. "Look this is getting a bit tiring now. And if we don't find our way back it will be dark soon."

"Do not trick me. Do you know who I am?"

"No! And really I don't mind… I just want to get back to my hotel now…"

"I am Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór. And I command you to tell me in truth where we are."

"This is Wales. The map I showed is right. But I think we are lost and I am tired. So I am going to stop have a sandwich and then start walking again." She looked at him uncertain. If he was going to kill her, then so be it. She had a good enough life so far, perhaps growing old was overrated anyway. She plopped herself on the ground right there by a tree. And he surprisingly stopped swearing in some strange throaty language and found a nearby log to sit on.

Unzipping her bag she pulled out a packet and opened her sandwich. Again he looked at her with curiosity. Was he hungry?

"Here do you want one?" She offered and then stopped. "Hold on."

Rummaging in her backpack she found some wipes and gave him a few.

"Perhaps clean your hands of that blood and muck." She said.

"Thank you my lady." He took them and looking at them strangely he used them to clean his hands and face. "These are very thin gauzes."

"Well they're better than nothing. So clean up and I have a sandwich…Were you camping out here then?" She looked at him again as he finished and held out an empty bag for him to put the dirty wipes into. Then offered the sandwich again, and reluctantly he took one. "It's vege… so were you re-enacting the hobbit or something.?"

"My lady, what acting? Thank you." He bowed his head slightly thanking her. "Please once you are rested, let us try to find my company. I am certain they are near."

"Ok, we can walk for another hour while I get my bearings, but then we must find the car park. I don't want to be out here tonight."

…

They had been walking for almost two hours and now they were truly lost. She had checked her phone and found no signal, and the map landmarks were gone.

Eventually he had forced her to stop, which she did out of sheer fatigue. He had then gathered some wood and started a fire using flints! She had never seen anything like it before. He was either fully committed or crazy.

"Ok I am really scared now. And cold." She sat closer to the fire and warmed her hands. The warm day had given way to a chilly evening. "Do you think there are more of those things out there?"

"Where is your bedroll?" He looked at her sharply.

"I told you. I am staying in a hotel nearby… I just can't find it…"

"Then you will have mine." He said sincerely looking worried about her now. "I am too dirty to lay in it anyway."

"Um no I cant." She said. And he walked over to her and lay his bedroll out for her. It was rather elaborate. Made of some treated leather and padded well, and embroidered elaborately with a crest of an anvil and stars and a mountain. Then taking his heavy fur coat off he dropped it over her shoulders. It smelled of vetiver and some sort of tobacco.

"Would you like some more wipes to clean up. I don't have much water left. The rest is in the car, so here, this is to drink only… use the wipes to clean up." She handed over the wipes and her water bottle, and snuggled into his coat. Then fishing back into her bag she pulled out a couple of muesli bars and gave one to him. He really didn't appear to have ever seen a cereal bar.

"Unwrap it and eat… like this," she showed with hers and he copied. He seemed to enjoy it. He bowed his head thanking her again.

He remained silently staring into he fire. Occasionally looking over his shoulder. They were stuck for the night. No swim or nice dinner. Just the cold, a strange man who thought he was Thorin, heir of Durin and the wild.

After some time she must have drifted asleep.

When Shobha woke up, he was leaning asleep on a tree nearby sword in hand. He had tucked her into his bedroll somehow. It smelled of his vetiver smell and was warm and surprisingly comfortable.

Her stirring, appeared to wake him.

"Are you alright my lady?" He asked a bit more gently now. Dawn was just breaking.

"Yes thank you..." She nodded. This was the craziest thing she had ever, ever done.

…

Eventually they found a sign for a main road and finally the car park. And as they neared the car park she looked at him and realised he looked rather lost.

"Um… can I give you a lift somewhere?" She asked unsure. What if he robbed her and took her car. But surely he would have done that already if he wanted to.

"No I should continue to search for my company…" He began.

"Look Thorin," she spoke matter of factly. She was tired and irritated. "This is not Arda. I don't know how you ended up here in all honesty, but your company are not there. You can't keep walking out there, you will hurt yourself. Is there someone you know who can help you?"

"I…" he looked broken.

He didn't seem mad or delusional to her. Of course she wasn't a psychiatrist, and it had been a while since she did any in medical school. But she felt a bit sorry for him. There was something that struck a chord with her.

"Ok. You will have to come with me. There is enough time before check out, and then I will have to figure out what to do with you…" she thought quickly striding towards her car. She took the fob out and unlocked it.

"What is this beast?" He asked taken aback unsheathing his sword, making her jump back.

"It's a car… put your weapon away!" She yelled putting her hands up. "Jeez! You can't do that!"

He stood for a moment looking at the car. Then she showed him, walking over to it and opening the door.

"See it's not alive… just like a carriage… without horses." She tried to explain. He looked shocked but was taking everything in, as if the first time he ever saw a car. She was starting to worry that he really was from Middle Earth. "Um… hold on. I have some blankets in the back to line the seats for you… No! Don't sit just yet!"

She quickly lined the front seat and pulled it back. Shobha loved her BMW 425 cabriolet. She popped the boot open, threw her backpack in and pulled out a couple of bottles of water, handing one to him. She opened hers and drank and looked at him as he examined the bottle, then copied her and began to drink.

After sitting in the car, she turned to him.

"Buckle up please." But he looked at her confused.

"I shan't say a word, my Lady."

"No your seatbelt…" she sighed. He really appeared to have never been in a car. She undid her own belt and reached across him. He felt hot, and was clearly very muscular underneath, his blue eyes piercing her, watching every move. She finally pulled the belt into place and clicked it in.

"What is this?"

"In case the car crashed, this will save your life. See I have mine too." She explained. "And you just need to undo it when we stop like this."

She demonstrated how to buckle and unbuckled her belt. He sat quietly watching her still intently.

he had remained silent throughout the journey. Occasionally looking sidelong at her. She steered this strange horseless carriage well. His sister was a fairly good equestrian, but she could not steer a carriage or machine. And she travelled on her own without fear. It was unheard of. And she was attractive. Her skin was brown like dark honey, and her long raven hair plaited, although it had become messy from their travels. She must have been very young. But she was build small framed, like the offspring between an elf and a hobbit.

After reaching the hotel, and a bit more convincing to wrap his swords up in a blanket before sneaking him into her room, she then showered fast and stepped out in a robe, giving him the chance to shower while she rushed about packing her things.

Shobha switched on the TV, and began to get dressed pulling on her knickers and bra and throwing the robe on the bed. Just then Thorin stepped out of the bathroom. He was dressed in clean trousers and a tunic. He froze on the spot, his eyes roaming over her body for a moment, and then immediately turning his back. _Mahal she was almost nude._ He had not seen an unclothed woman for some time and she was perfectly made. Her breasts small but pert and proportionate, her waist tiny and her rear shapely.

"I apologise my Lady," he spoke keeping his back turned, while she quickly got dressed.

His body would become aroused if he kept thinking of the vision he saw, so he thought about how the company would be managing without his guidance. He had trained Fili well, and he would be able to take over under Balin and Tharkun's guidance. At least he hoped so. The thought troubled him deeply. He needed to get back as soon as possible.

"It's fine. I'm done." She said after quickly finishing. "Come one we have to get out before they hammer me for late checkout."

"I swear no one will lay a finger on you my lady, let alone a hammer." He said with certainty.

"No I mean they will charge me extra…"

"I have gold. I can pay."

"Um… please no." She hurried him now. "Just get packed quickly. We have to leave soon. And I have to sneak you out."

She had got him to wait in the car after dropping her bags off while she checked out. And then they set off. She had already explained what the radio was, and a mobile phone. The drive would be long, and they hadn't even stopped for breakfast. He genuinely seemed to be from some other community that had no technology. She couldn't abandon him in a hospital, he clearly wasn't mad. It made her wonder whether she was the mad one.

They would have to take it one day at a time. She would let him stay in her apartment for now and then figure things out. Perhaps she could give him her copies of the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings books to read, and it may help him. Perhaps this was the craziest thing she had ever done, taking this strange man home with her… But he appeared as lost as she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Shobha had found the journey back long: she had to explain many things including the radio, driving, service stops, restaurants, credit cards, banks, petrol, the internal combustion engine, traffic police and cameras, modern music, and a fair other number of things. She had also needed to stop him attempting to smoke his strange looking pipe in the car. He had found the architecture fascinating, and had NOT even heard about London! He had never seen a supermarket before either, and she had to hurry him around to pick up enough for both of them over the next few days, as they had only just made it in time before the doors closed for Sunday trading hours.

Shobha was really beginning to believe this strange man was indeed a dwarf from Middle Earth by the time they parked up in the underground car park to her apartment. He had no problem carrying all the shopping, both her bags and his personal bags. Mike may have been taller, but was no where near as strong or as muscular!

After arriving in her apartment, she had turned the TV on and left him sitting in her lounge, while she dashed around the bathroom and guest bedroom clearing up – just to make sure she hadn't left any underwear or clothing lying around, and to set up the guest bed and leave him with fresh linen and towels. When she got back, he had been browsing through her bookshelf.

"You have a large collection of books in your apartment, my lady," he spoke keeping his hands behind his back. His electric eyes following her movements as she moved about in the open planned kitchen area putting the shopping away and getting dinner ready. "I hope you do not mind my looking…"

"No please help your self…" she continued with fixing up and salad and taking a pizza out of its box for the oven. "Would you like a beer or water or something?"

"Aye, my lady, ale or beer please." He fixed his eyes back on her bookshelf. "You have many texts on healing…"

"Yes. I am a doctor." She explained curtly. His face was hard to read. Generally she had been very good with reading her patients, and people in general, but his stony look made her feel… exposed.

She pulled out two bottles of light beer from the fridge and popping the tops open walked over to Thorin.

"Here, its light… its all I have." Shobha handed him the bottle.

His large calloused fingers grazed her skin as he took the bottle. Her skin was soft and her hands were rather small. He took a sip and looked at her trying to assess the weak beer.

"Is it ok?"

"Aye, my lady. Maybe weak but not unpalatable." Thorin tilted his head thanking her.

"Here try these books.." she picked the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings off the shelf and handed them to him. "Not all the stories in there will be happy endings however."

She wasn't sure whether this would help him or make him upset, but he had to know either way. Maybe it was good he was transported from middle earth. Perhaps he may survive by being here. He placed his bottle on a coaster and took both books which were precariously balanced in one hand while she held her drink in the other.

He looked at her again with his intense gaze, it made her freeze on the spot, locking her eyes with his. Frankly it made her feel a bit naked. She looked down at her bottle of beer, it appeared she had drunk half already.

"Let me get dinner out." She hurried away breaking eye contact. Although he continued to follow her with his eyes. She seemed nervous suddenly. He had enjoyed that moment, when she had graced him with her eyes fully. They were dark brown and deep enough to swim in, and her full lips. _Mahal_! He tried to remind himself that she had been generous and trusting enough to allow him in her home and controlled his thoughts. Perhaps she had a husband or brother.

He took a seat on a comfortable sofa and began to look through the Westron texts she had given him, while she bustled about in the kitchen. It was strangely intimate, as though he were her husband. He focussed back on the books, reading the cover and beginning to flick through.

She sliced the hot pizza quickly on its wood board. The breakfast bar was usually where she ate, had coffee, read, worked and frankly most other things, but she would set her small dinner table instead.

She quickly set two plates and cutlery on the table and followed with napkins, the salad and pizza. Then finally pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge and a couple of glasses, looked at him. He had clearly been paying attention to her despite his reading, and stood to walk over without being needed to be called. Then taking his seat opposite her, he looked to her to begin.

"Please help yourself. It's pizza. That half is chicken and this half is vegetables only." She smiled lightly. "And a quick salad."

"You do not eat meat my lady?" He seemed slightly surprised.

"No… I used to and then when I got to a certain age, I thought if I couldn't bring myself to kill the animal – which I couldn't – then I would be a hypocrite to eat its meat," she shrugged.

"But you have cooked it?" He took a bite and nodded in approval.

"Yeah… my father eats meat. As do my nephew and niece. So I have half pizzas." She didn't care to mention that Mike would complain when she did veg pizzas, and so they bought a load of half and half, which they had frozen stock of. It was a go to easy meal. She didn't want to think about him any more and this was the last of his pizzas and frozen meals that took up space in her freezer, so at least one more trace of him she could erase from her apartment.

"And you have no courter or husband?" He studied her face carefully again. There was a tinge of hurt when he mentioned it, which made him regret the question. There was no real need for him to know.

"No." She was short, and then thought better of it. She didn't like him anymore, why did she need to hide. The last of her love, turned hate for him had melted away when she had met him that weekend to return the ring he gave her. It was large and sparkly, and suited her finger perfectly. Many of her friends had told her to keep it and sell it. It was compensation. But her father had agreed with her that the right thing to do was to return it. She had faced him alone at the start of that week. And it had renewed her hurt. He had cheated on her, and had given no explanation. Most of the women had looked like her too! So she answered the rest. "I was engaged to be married but my fiancé decided against it some months before."

He drank more beer and clenched his free fist on the table. Why would a man who had been promised her decline her? It made no sense. Perhaps the oaf had found another? Although he couldn't imagine many who would turn her down. Even if it were a political marriage. It would be easy to love her, or at least lead a dutiful life with her. Men were strange creatures, cruel, selfish and outright stupid. But he didn't know what to say so he left it. Then a strange buzzer rang, making him stand from his seat straight away, straining his ears.

"It's fine – just the door. I will see who it is." She suddenly panicked. It couldn't be her parents on a Sunday night. She had called them on the way here, and they knew she got home ok. How would she introduce him. She rose and walked to the door. She would have to send whoever it was away.

Peering through the spy hole, there was a woman standing there. She opened the door slightly.

"Hi!" The girl said, she had long, dark brown hair, which she swished aside with her hands. "Um… I left something here ages ago, and Mike said to come over…"

"Mike doesn't live here –"

"That's not true. We had a date here…"

"He was my ex. And anything you left will be amongst his things which I returned." She tried to keep calm. How could these women be so tactless. Shobha would have felt disgusted and awkwardly ashamed to continue this conversation if she had been in that woman's shoes.

"Do you have Mikes new address then. I texted him yesterday and he said I couldn't collect my shoes today –" she kept pressing.

"No! You have his number –"

"Can I at least leave a message for him?"

"I suggest you leave now. And never return here again." A deep baritone voice warned from behind her, and she found Thorin had come to stand close behind. She took a look at him, and didn't wait another moment.

Shobha shut the door. Mikes women kept popping into her life from time to time, even six months later. And they were persistent and frankly rude. The worst thing was, she knew she should be rude back, but she was often frozen at the time. It renewed her feelings of betrayal.

"He was clearly a vile coward of a man, and a cad." Thorin spat angrily. "I am sorry you had to even experience such a waste of a man my lady."

"Thank you," she whispered. In the past, this sort of encounter would have left her crying for hours.

Thorin then held his hand out to her, like some sort of fairytale prince. Perhaps she needed that. So she placed her small hand in his and he led her back to the table. He was a comfort to her in that moment. And for that she was completely grateful.

"Actually, that reminds me, we need a story for you for now..." She thought quickly refocussing on the problem at hand. "You are an old university friend – I have known for a while. More of an acquaintance maybe… yes that's it and you are here for a bit…"

"I can find lodgings, my lady. I can pay." He had offered to pay on several occasions, pulling out a pouch, but never seemed to have a wallet. All his and possessions seemed authentic. He certainly could have fit with what she imagined Thorin Oakenshield would have looked like.

"I told you no one accepts gold coins anymore… you need money. And a bank account. And ID." She needed to get him all that. "Do you have any documents to prove who you are?"

"I do not need any such – all who need to know who I am." He commanded with complete certainty as he took the last bite of his food.

He had not known what the table manners expected of him were by this woman. So he had followed. It seemed fairly relaxed, she had drunk out of her bottle directly, and watching her wrap her full lips around the bottle had been rather distracting to be honest. She had eaten her salad with her fork but used her hands for the strangely delicious flat bread she called a pizza with tomatoes and cheese. From what he had seen so far, their race of men did not all have the same characteristics as the men folk in middle earth. They were of varying appearances. It made him wonder whether they had descended from a variety of mixed races. And there had been more who looked like her, with the bearing of Easterlings, but they were all dressed in a similar manner to her. And none carried any weaponry. It was a strange land indeed.

She begun to clear up after dinner, and he had readily helped, even though she had not expected he would as he considered himself an exiled King. In fact he had been more helpful than she ever recalled Mike being: He insisted on washing the dishes – and had been shocked to learn about the dishwasher. Commenting his nephews would have loved it, given that was usually a punishment he dealt them for their misbehaviour.

And finally she had settled on the other side of the sofa next to him, flicking through the TV channels while he had skim read through the first several chapters, grunting and huffing at points.

She couldn't keep him here forever, she needed to either help him return to where ever it was he came from, or get him a job here so he could sort himself out. In fact he needed a job anyway! She didn't earn much as a middle-grade NHS doctor and she had a mortgage to pay: there was no way she could support the upkeep of this man as well. But how could she get him a job without any ID? She would have to figure out how to get him ID.

The time had slipped away while she had been ruminating, staring idly at the TV. She had work tomorrow, early.

He had found the accounts of the Khazad had been poor. While their loss was documented in this account, the true betrayal by their so called allies who did not come to their aid at such a devastating time had not been accounted for. Even worse, Dain had been described as the one who looked into Khazad-dum, when none had. They had suffered great loss that day, and while they had pushed the hoards of orc back it was clear they had taken their former Kingdom. And the elves had been portrayed as beings of beauty and wisdom, when they were cold and just as prone to making poor choices as any other race. He had noticed that she had quietly sat on the other end of his sofa watching the box with moving pictures. She appeared to be thinking and watching, occasionally playing with her handheld communicating device, and then she tucked her feet up under her. He hadn't noticed before that she was barefoot, although she had asked that he took his boots off when they arrived he had worn socks. He had said a silent prayer to Mahal that he had a clean pair on that morning. He made a mental note to wash his clothes tomorrow. Her feet were tiny, and Mahal she had painted her toe nails with a red lacquer. Again he tried to focus on his page swallowing hard, and re-read the same paragraph, when he noticed a strange short program flash up showing men and women partially clothed clearly implying they were undertaking in some acts of intimacy: They had spoken of toys and lubricants and other items. He looked at her sidelong, and noticed she appeared to not be paying attention although it was clear as day before her, or she was not affected by it. Surely it would not be appropriate that they should be watching such together alone in the evening. What would she think of him – what would her father think of him. Not that it should matter – for his place was back on the quest. He made a move to clear his throat.

As she carried on thinking with advert after advert flashing in front of her – he startled her by clearing his throat. It made her jump a little. And she noticed an advert on the TV for sex toys had begun. He had clearly been embarrassed by it – and the actors were now fully moaning or making noises of ecstasy. She moved to pick up the remote and switched the channel over giggling, much to his chagrin. She even thought there may have been a slight blush creep across his cheeks. He clearly was of some strange old fashioned world. She liked it secretly.

"Ok, I am going to get to bed now." She stretched her feet out in front of her. He already knew where everything was. "If you need anything let me know…"

He nodded and looked at her from his book. He needed time to think. Either the Valar or maybe Tharkun himself had sent him here. They had been pursued by that stage – and by that filth, Azog. How he hadnt died after he had sliced his arm off, he could not fathom. She took another look at him, and then walked to her bedroom.

Her home was small but well organised. It was also very light and airy looking, even though the rooms were small. The wet room was compact, and everything – almost everything was white or light in colour. No wonder she had asked for him to remove his boots in the hallway. He would need to have them cleaned. And would need to wash his clothes tomorrow. He had forgotten to ask her, so he stood and walked over to her bedroom door, hoping she had not already got into bed, and knocked softly.

After a few moments of shuffling inside, she opened the door. _Mahal! She was a vision!_ She wore a deep blue silk sleeveless vest and matching silken shorts. Her glossy, raven hair was loose, flowing just below the shoulders. He stood there mouth slightly agape for a moment, until she quickly grabbed a robe, that must have hung behind the door and pulled it on.

"I'm sorry my lady," he stumbled over his own words, ready to turn away. He felt like such a fool now. He should have left it until the morning. But her small hand shot out and grasped his large arm gently to stop him.

"No please – what is it?" She quickly let him go and tied her robe up.

"I need to wash my clothes. And I will need to know how to find a wizard or someone who is of the white council…"

She looked at him concerned. She felt mad for believing him – but she had now spent almost a whole weekend with him, and it was clear he was not delusional. There were things about him, that really did suggest he was from middle earth indeed, but there were no wizards or elves in this world. And she would not know where to start in order to get him back. But she couldn't tell him this in five minutes and she needed to get to work tomorrow. She was in theatre early for an elective list, and she needed to do the ward round with her juniors before it all began.

"Ok – I will need to look into the wizard thing, but for tomorrow, just get your clothes washed and if you want to get out go for a short walk, but don't get into trouble, and please don't carry any weapons. You will be arrested and thrown in prison for that." She showed him to the utility closet and helped him put his clothes in the washing machine, and set it correctly. They were well made clothes and none had labels on instructions, so she set them at the gentlest wash. And instructed him on what to do when the cycle finished, putting out a clothes horse in a corner of the living room by the window.

"Get some rest, Thorin." She smiled. "Good night."

"Good night my lady."


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear All,_

 _Thank you so much for following and faving - Dantae Ophydain and GodzillaSquatch_

 _Kelwtim2spar - thank you so much :)_

 _Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Pls pls keep reviewing/faving/following_

 _Love to hear you thoughts_

—-—-

When she had woken up early to get ready for work, she had found him asleep on her couch. He had already put his clothes out to dry, and he appeared to have been reading The Hobbit, which lay open on his chest. He seemed to sleep peacefully, softly snoring. His dark lashes resting on his cheeks, his strong nose, chiselled features, and his silver streaked mane spread under his head. He was rather handsome actually. And Shobha couldn't help hovering over him and watching him sleep for a few moments. It made her mind drift, wondering what it would feel like to kiss him or to feel his beard against her skin. She had never kissed a man with a beard before. She slowly picked the book off him and rested it open at the page on the coffee table and covered him with a light blanket. And returned to her coffee before getting dressed for work.

…

Shobha had been very busy through work. And had not finished till fairly late, but had been worried about Thorin, whenever she had the chance. She would have to buy him a small mobile with a pay and go sim so she could keep in contact, or he could call her if he had problems. She would have a busy week again this week but a day off at the end of the week, and she looked forward to it. She still wasn't sure how she would take him around to meet her parents and family – and what explanation to give, but she knew she couldn't leave him at home alone, while she enjoyed herself. There was something about him. He was indeed lost, and it appeared possibly as lost as she felt in life.

In truth, while she loved treating patients, she found the paper work arduous, and even surgery, which she had found stimulating initially, was becoming quite tedious. Sure the operating was fun, and she revelled in working with her hands, but everything else was growing tiring. Initially it had been easy to dismiss because of her personal life and the terrible break up she had gone through, but now throwing herself into work, just felt more like a distraction rather than a guilty pleasure. The only challenge left was dealing with the dire lack of resources that the NHS appeared to be suffering, which left little time to invest in doing other things that gave her satisfaction such as research. Shobha remembered a time when she used to dance and paint, and even fix up cars. But she had no time for any of that now, as her work had taken over most of the time reading journals, going in to see operations or patients in her own time. And when you then spent time with family, there was little time for anything else. She had nonetheless ignored it and carried on. These were problems for another day.

By the time she reached her apartment it was close to eight in the evening. She worried about having left this man in her apartment on his own. As she reached her door her phone buzzed with a text message:

 _Hi Hun,_

 _Hope you haven't forgotten my b'day party on fri._

 _At Heaven's Kitchen – VIP rooms from 7pm_

 _Your name's on the guest list_

 _He wont be there, but Owen and Jo have a babysitter._

 _Should b a good night._

 _Pls pls pleeease come_

 _Miss u xxx J_

Shobha read the message as she put her key in the door and inwardly groaned. It was Jacqui, Mike's youngest sister. Shobha had been hated by his older sisters, who along with his mother had always enjoyed regularly insulting and berating her subtly. Sadly Mike had turned a blind eye to it, while Jacqui his youngest sister and Bill his eldest brother, and his wife Jo, had been truly protective and supportive of her. After five years together of knowing Mike's family, their break up had been akin to divorce, with a split created amongst the families with who would stay in touch with who. Owen, Jo and Jacqui had been adamant that Mike was in the wrong. Mike's father, David, had really loved Shobha also, and while he couldn't openly show his support for her because of Gwen, Mike's mother, he would still send her the odd text message to see how she was, or join Jacqui for coffee if they ever met. Of course over the last six months since their break up, she had slowly distanced herself from his family members. It was ultimately unhealthy. Her own mother had similarly taken their break up quite hard, having grown to love Mike like a son. She would have to go to her birthday, and maybe slip away quickly.

She walked in to the smell of something delicious, shrugging off her mac and shoes in the hall, as she locked the door. She sent a text message to let her parents know she was ok, and home. And walked in to her lounge- kitchen-diner.

Thorin appeared to have cooked, cleaned up the kitchen and even set the table, and he was seated on the sofa reading. There were many books out on her coffee table. It appeared he was an avid reader!

Seeing her, he looked up from his book.

"Good evening, my lady."

"Hi… are you ok?"

"Aye my lady, I helped myself to your books and have cooked for you…" he stood up and gestured towards the table. "Your neighbour suggested that you don't seem to eat well, and work long hours. But he was also helpful and showed me how to use your oven and cooker."

"Oh… Nick?" She nodded. Nick and Emma had been two that she thought she had lost to Mike. They had become friends with her and Mike as soon as she moved into her apartment. But they had betrayed her as far as she was concerned, as they had seen him bringing women back on occasions to her apartment, but never mentioned it! It had only come up when one of his more psycho one night stands had turned up to her door and made a fuss in the corridor requiring Nick to intervene. She wondered whether he had mentioned that to Thorin.

Thorin gently ushered her into a seat at the table and lit the candle in the centre. Even Mike had never gone to such effort for her. He had instead always taken her to some extravagant restaurant or other, and while initially it was exciting, when she had met him first, the thrill had worn off after several years.

"So how was your day today?" Shobha watched Thorin move around the kitchen pulling out trays from the oven and serving it up. And slicing bread.

"Very good. I took a walk to become acquainted with your local area. I am not certain it is very safe for you at night when you return at this hour." He returned to the table with a bowl of a rather delicious looking stew and a board of freshly baked sliced bread. "I was rather concerned waiting actually. Perhaps if you let me know, I can come over to pick you up from your place of work."

"Um… how did you make all this…"

"I can cook if need be my lady, and bake bread. It is not extravagant, but it was enough to keep my nephews sustained when my sister was grieving for her husband." He came back with his own bowl. "Do not fear - it is made with only vegetables."

"Thank you – it smells amazing!" She was shocked. He continued to watch her, waiting for her to taste his food. So she picked up her spoon and a piece of bread and tasted a spoonful. It really was delicious. In fact possibly the best vegetable stew she had ever tasted! "Mmmmm – this is bloody good!"

He smiled softly and began tucking in himself. She had never seen him smile. He was truly majestic when he smiled.

"But what about you? Do you not need meat…?"

"I will be fine with the odd vegetable based meal." He pierced her with his electric eyes. He couldn't bring himself to talk about it but many of those who had survived Azanulbizar had been plagued by the sights and smells of all the corpses of both their own and the enemy that they had not eaten meat for several weeks afterwards. The funeral pyres they created for their fallen kin as they had no time for proper burials before they thought the orcs may have returned from within Moria, had burned thick and black that day with the stench of burning flesh. But she was soft, and from a different world. She had clearly never seen war. And there was no reason to trouble her mind with these thoughts.

"So, I made a couple of calls to a few of my lawyer friends and I think I know how to get some paperwork sorted for you…" Shobha had called some of her old school friends on her journey back home that evening, and discovered for the right price, it was possible to get a passport and birth certificate. It was not wholly legal, but it was also not illegal, as they had explained that many people working for the special forces and other government agencies often used the same services. They had also purposefully not asked her why she may have asked these questions.

"Thank you my lady, and what about a wizard or one of the council?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Yes… well that one is a bit harder. But I will work on it." She said looking down at her food. She didn't have the heart to tell him there were no such people here. "So I have a day off on Friday, and I will need to take you shopping for clothes and then take you to see these lawyers."

She hoped they would be kept busy enough on Friday, that it would mean she would end up missing Jacqui's birthday eventually.

"What is wrong with my clothing?" he felt insulted. He wore the best clothing made in the Blue Mountains. It may not have been as well tailored as when they were once in Erebor as a young prince. But it was still well made.

"I think perhaps they are too good to wear here, Thorin."

He was not certain if she spoke patronisingly to him or not. But he had seen how the people in this land dressed, and perhaps he needed to blend in a bit more. He noticed they did not wear their hair long either. But he was not ready to do the same yet. If he found no way back, he would have to follow, but not until then. So he conceded.

"You're story teller does not do my people justice…" Thorin looked up at her.

"Tolkien?" She looked worried suddenly. She wondered how much he had read. "So where have you got to then? He does say that the Khazad are very secretive -"

"That would be an excuse my lady." He was very irritated. He had, in fact been quite vexed at some of the descriptions used, and distracted himself by reading more of her volumes on general history, culture and various other texts on world beliefs, which peppered her shelves. He was fascinated that she had read so much. She was clearly not like most other women he had ever met. Even his sister, who probably had been the most educated of all the noble dams he had come across, did not read quite as much. He clenched and unclenched his fist at the table next to his empty bowl, and realising it was not her fault, he changed the subject. "Would you like some more?"

"I am stuffed – thank you Thorin. It was really tasty." She smiled at him. "I've been too busy for a proper meal today, and I didn't expect anything more than a bowl of cereal or some take away when I got back. So really, this is amazing! Thank you again."

He looked at her across the table, feeling a little sorry. She clearly worked hard looking after many as a healer, and yet there was no one to look after her when she came home. In their settlements, the healers never had to cook, they had meals provided as part of their payment by the lord or King of the Halls in which they worked and resided. She seemed to catch his eyes, and held his gaze with her big brown eyes, which shone in the light of the candle. And then she looked away, blushing a little. Did she feel attracted to him? He wondered how old she was. He had long ago given up the idea of finding a wife or having children. The safety of his people had been paramount, and their journey to find a new settlement had been terrible. Many had perished, including his own mother. And then they had to create their new Halls in the ruins of the Blue Mountains. But this could not be. She belonged to this world and he belonged to his. He still had to return to their quest and secure a future for his people and his sister's-sons. This woman was undeniably beautiful, and roused a desire in him that he had not felt for as long as he could remember. But then it was sheer folly, and perhaps fuelled by the fact that he had never met a woman like this before, who truly was his equal in her education, and perhaps his carnal desires for her had been driven by having not been with another female for rather a long time. Either way, she had trusted him and been kind enough to offer him hospitality, something that even many of his own kin did not afford them after Erebor was taken by the firedrake. He would not abuse that hospitality.

"You must be worn out after such a long day – you were away very early in the morning." He looked at her again trying to study her face, but she only glanced at him before beginning to play with her spoon self consciously. "Why not have a rest. I will clear the table and clean up."

At first he thought he had imagined it, but she had certainly moved his book off his chest and draped a blanket over him this morning. However, he also thought that he felt her linger over him, almost as though she had been looking at him closely. It had given him a strong urge to kiss her at the time. Dismissing such thoughts again, he collected the dishes and began clearing the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday had come around fast. Thorin and Shobha, had got into something of a routine together. He had started to wake early with her and walk her over to the tube stop and then for a walk after that. She had got him a small mobile, and had called him in her very short lunch break to check on him each day. While she never expected him to answer, he had never failed to. By Wednesday he had insisted that he picked her up from the tube stop, and found him waiting for her there when she stepped out. At first she had felt it was unnecessary but her days had all been late, so it had been nice to have someone there, and Thorin in particular had certainly stood there waiting with a rather fierce look on his face, which had melted into a tiniest smile when he had spotted her. But seeing him like that had allowed her to imagine how scary an opponent he may have looked on the battlefield.

Each night he had made her a delicious supper, which had been kept warm ready for her. And no matter how late it had been, he had always waited for her.

On Thursday night she had received a call from her parents, asking whether she would come for dinner on Friday night given she had a day off.

"Hey choti," her mum, Pushpa, had sung into the phone. "Dinner tomorrow? We can get some food in you after the week… what do you fancy?"

Pushpa was a retired nursery school teacher. She was quietly concerned about her daughter finding a husband. It mattered more to her than Shobha's career. She had called as they had settled down on the sofa, Shobha flicking through the BMJ medical journal, Thorin picking up The Lord of the Rings where he had last stopped. He had read bits of the Hobbit unwillingly as he felt the narrative had been biased.

"Oh Mama, my darling, I cant." Shobha always – always felt guilty saying no to her mother. But often had to anyway. She often felt her mother had raised her on guilt… copious amounts of it! "I have a friends party, and another friend visiting me for a bit."

"Who's party bacci?" Her mum sounded disappointed suddenly. "I hope its not that dickhead –"

Shobha could see Thorin could hear her mother's animated conversation, as he tried to focus on his book harder. It was only the slight twitch of the corners of his mouth on hearing her mother's animated conversation that gave away the fact that he could hear her. His own mother had been most lady like until she had worried about her children, and then the profanities that she could utter had even made his battle-hardened father, Thrain, blush.

"Ok mama…" she interrupted quickly, looking at Thorin sidelong. "No it's nothing to do with him. Jacqui will be there, but it's is a club…"

The mention of this had made Thorin clench and unclench his fist, as he tried hard to suppress his anger. He didn't like it that this vile cad had even a distant association with her. Taking a deep breath and slowly breathing out to calm himself, and recall that he would not be able to shield her, after he was returned back to his own world. He didn't quite understand why he felt this strongly about her after all.

"I don't want you to go baby," her mum sounded concerned. "I have had to pick you up off the floor too many times because of that dirty –"

"Ok Mama, I know. I promise I won't be long –"

"Then come for lunch on Friday."

"I have a friend coming over to stay." Shobha said, her eyes darting across to Thorin, who was clearly not reading his book now, although he was trying hard to pretend.

"Ooh… it's a boy! I can tell from your tone… you like him! He must be handsome –"

"Please Mama, I need to get to bed. I am meeting him early."

"Bring him around to meet us - why did we not know about this boy...?!"

"Mummy!" Shobha stood up, the journal on her lap falling to the floor. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment and was certain he could hear her.

"I hope you are being careful baby… take things slowly…"

Shobha quickly signalled an apology to Thorin and rushed to her room to shut the door. There was no way she could continue this conversation with her mother sitting next to him. He was, of course, rather pleased, thinking that she had considered him attractive. Perhaps he hadn't imagined it after all. He waited, straining his ears to listen for any mention of his name, his book having fallen in his lap. And then she emerged – startling him to pick his book up hastily and resume his pretence of reading once more.

"Sorry about that." She bit her lip subconsciously. "My mother… now she knows you will be staying, expect her to pop over one day, unexpectedly. So keep the latch on.. at least you will have some warning then."

"She is only looking after you." He said keeping his stony expression, although she was cure there was a flash of sorrow in his eyes for a moment. And then she recalled he had lost his mother early also although it was not discussed in the books. Even her name had never been mentioned. "Are you planning on attending a feast with your former betrothed? Do you think that is wise, my lady?"

Thorin had seen their strange form of paintings, that were lifelike, and she had many dotted around her lounge of her family. Several of two children, a young boy and an older girl, who must have been her sister's children. There was also an older couple, a silver haired, dark skinned man, who sat with his arm around a slightly younger looking olive skinned woman also with greying dark hair, both bearing warm smiles. It was evident they were her parents. She appeared to have her mother's face shape, but her father's eyes and hue.

"Well no – he is not going to be there. But his youngest sister is having a small birthday party in a club. I haven't decided fully yet, but we were close. And his eldest brother and his wife will be there also, and they too were my close friends. Certainly they helped me a lot." She pursed her lips, still undecided.

He could imagine Dis would have loved her and they would have become dear friends very fast. He also sadly imagined, if Frerin had still been alive, he too would have liked Shobha. So he could understand why she remained in contact with them, and even more why they did not wish to lose her despite their rock-brained brother. For now he would accompany her if he could.

"Would you like me – "

"Um… would you mind coming with me…?" she appeared to ask shyly.

"Of course, my lady. I am at your disposal." He maintained his stone mask and bowed his head. While he was deeply honoured that she had asked him to escort her, he could not lead her on, if there was every chance he would be returning to Middle Earth. It would be highly dishonourable, and she was not the sort of woman that should ever be wasted or sullied on a casual relationship. If she had been in Arda, many high ranking lords, Princes and even Kings would have likely wished to court her. In that sense this land of men seemed cruel and wretched for not appreciating the true value of a perfect woman.

"Ok, Thorin, you cant call me 'my Lady'," she said sincerely. "I am just Shobha… like I don't call you my King, or my Lord… people don't use titles like that."

"Aye, my – Shobha."

…

And so they had left early on Friday morning. The lawyer they were due to meet, had arranged a table for late breakfast at a rather high end hotel at eleven in the morning. So she would need to get him in a nice suit before then, and have some photos ready.

She had taken him straight to Selfridges, and suited him up in smart chinos, a tailored Ralph Lauren shirt and a blazer. She was sure the Tolkien dwarves were not taller than five feet, although Thorin had supposedly been slightly taller. Perhaps it had changed in this world, but he was certainly at least five feet and ten inches, and very muscularly built. She had stepped into the changing room several times once he had changed, to give her opinion. Certainly both the female and the male dressing room assistants in the shop had enjoyed measuring Thorin up, much to his chagrin.

Finally, she had selected some jeans for him as casual wear and stepped in with a few nice polo shirts and jumpers to try. She stepped in to the dressing room and heard him grumbling in his cubicle. It appeared he had trouble getting his tie off.

"Shall I?" The young male assistant, who had introduced himself as Ed offered.

"Its ok – I have this." Shobha said handing him the pile of clothes she had selected out for Thorin, and stepped in to the cubicle, without checking.

She had assumed that he was clothed, given the tie would have been the first item to remove. But instead she ran chest first into his bare torso, almost falling back from colliding into his strong muscular frame. He instinctively grasped her waist steadying her from falling by pressing her to his body.

Thorin had not expected anyone to come through the curtain, after he had spoken sternly to the fitting room assistants, let alone Shobha herself. And there she was in his arms suddenly. He could feel her breasts pressed to his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He could smell the fragrance of summer flowers on her and feel the warmth of her body – his own body was betraying his feelings as he began to feel aroused by her. So keeping hold of her arms to steady her, he stepped back so he wasn't pressing his steadily growing erection to her. She had stood there mouth slightly agape, tracing his form down from his broad shoulders to his muscular chest covered in soft dark hair, which tapered down along his abdomen all the way down to his waistline, where it thickened, as it dipped beneath the partially open top buttons of his trousers, which made her blush.

Apparently had managed to remove his shirt, but was struggling with his tie.

Seeing her eyes roam down his body, he quickly let one hand go and grasped the buttons of his trousers together.

"Like something you see…?" he asked calmly, the corners of his mouth twitching up into the faintest smile.

Blushing, she quickly stood on tiptoes, keeping her eyes fixed on the knot of his tie, and working fast to undo it, she struggled to think of something witty to reply back. She was sure he had been aroused. And then she realised that she hadnt noticed the waistband of any underwear.

"Are you not wearing any underwear Thorin?" she whispered, finally loosening the tie as she bit her lip. He found it very distracting when she did that.

"Um…" now it was his turn to blush. None of the males in any race wore undergarments in middle earth. "What would make you ask that, my lady?"

"I am going to buy you some boxers… don't worry I know what size you are now." She spoke matter of factly, leaving Thorin's mouth agape this time, as she quickly slipped back out of the cubicle.

Eventually she had bought him several nice sets of smart clothes to wear for interviews, a good coat, and several casual outfits. It was not cheap. He also needed boxers, socks and shoes, as his heavy boots with steel toe caps were really not suitable for London living. Finally she had bought a wallet for him, but she didn't give that to him straight away. She would do that once all his paperwork was sorted after this meeting.

All his Dwarven clothes had been packed nicely by the assistant into several large bags separate from the other clothes she had bought him and he stepped out in his navy chinos, tailored shit and blazer, teamed with smart casual heavy grip boots. She took a step back and took in his appearance with a satisfied smile and nodded. She had done well. He looked damned good! And his hair just made him look like a rocker.

"Come on! We are going to be late," She said checking her watch and flinching again. She had worn the watch Mike had given her again. She held his arm halting him and looked at the road, seeing an approaching black cab she waved her hand wildly, making the taxi perform a rather immediate and scary U-turn to come to a standstill beside their part of the pavement. He looked at her shocked, and she just shrugged her shoulders flashing a mischievous smile as she opened the door to the cab. "It's a skill..."

…

They had arrived just on time, and had not needed to wait. They had been expected, and without even needing to inform anyone who they were, the waiter had ushered them to a table in a quiet part of the grand dining room. The lawyer, was a thin man with a full head of grey hair, although he was clearly quite young still. He wore a very stern look, and observed them very carefully as he gestured for them to sit, looking from Shobha to Thorin and back.

"So Miss Seth, you were quite clear what we are required to do. Have you got the paperwork for me?"

"Yes… here." She handed over some forms with his signature, and other details. They had decided he should be given the surname Oakwood. And his birthday was kept the same, but she had decided he was around forty years in human terms. His mother and father's names were kept the same, but Oakwood was suggested as a family surname. Finally she reached into her handbag and pulled out an envelope containing three thousand five hundred pounds. "And the money."

The lawyer she had been informed was called Mr Jenkins. He looked at the envelope, but didn't count the money.

"Its all there – you can count it." She confirmed.

"No I can see that. This will cover the main package. Passport, birth certificate, national insurance, credit history, address history. And proof of address from previously." He continued, looking through the paperwork she had given, and then glanced up at her again. "If you want marriage certificates, and references for jobs, that will be an extra three."

"Um… yes I think we will need that. But can I pay the rest when we need it?"

"Of course. We… like to offer our services in the long term to all our clients as and when it is needed. It is no cheaper to get things done now than it would be later."

"And… its not going to come back as an issue at a later time…?"

"No certainly not. Everything is very much above board. We have a large number of high level clients." He paused a moment. "Of course the hair is not very fitting, so perhaps it needs trimming or tidying up. But if there is any query over the validity of any of our documents, we give you our details. I suggest you keep our card in your wallet at all times, and contact us if need. We are available twenty four hours a day, throughout the year, and will challenge any queries free of charge. We do not appreciate our work being challenged. By anyone."

"Well that's great. Thank you." She smiled nervously with him.

"It will all be ready for you in one week. We do not deliver material as important as this – I suggest you take time off to collect the parcel. Shall we say same time next Friday?"

"Yes, thank you." She nodded. "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"No. Here is my card, should you have any queries or need to contact anyone in between. Your payment makes you both clients now. Therefore should you need any services until paperwork is ready, do not hesitate to contact us."

And with that he stood up and extended his hand to her. She followed, standing and shaking his hand. Thorin, however, who had remained with a fierce look on his face throughout the whole encounter, did not shake his hand. Mr Jenkins, had gathered he would not receive any civil gestures from him and did not even look to shake Thorin's hand, but instead bowed his head. This certainly took Shobha by surprise, but they didn't linger. She had grabbed Thorin's arm and had started quick stepping it out towards the entrance.

"I do not like you putting yourself in danger like this for me, my Lady." Thorin began.

"Well... I dont think I would even be here, if you hadn't killed that thing that day…" She glanced up at him. "Come on. We have a few more places to go before we head back…"

They had taken a taxi back, but stopped at a jeweller in Hatton Gardens first, where she had taken her watch off and together with several pairs of diamond earrings, necklaces and bracelets, and asked for the best price she could get for it all. At first the jeweller had haggled with her, and then seeing Thorin standing behind her, he had immediately conceded and given her rather a good price for it all. She was sure there were more gifts he had given her over the years, which she would likely find. But for now these were the worst offending items that sat at the top of her jewellery box, taunting her each time she opened it. It also covered double the amount she had spent on Thorin's clothes and for his documents. Shobha was happy if she could turn those worthless items, and helped someone find their way with that. The money from that did not belong to her anyway.

So she would keep the rest of the money to pay Mr Jenkins for references as he said, and to open a bank account for him, once his identification paperwork was ready.

After they got back, they had enough time for a quick rest, and a snack before they had to get ready for Jacqui's party. They would still be rather late, but that was better than not showing at all.

...

Hindi - bacci, choti - little girl


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear All, Thank you for reading so far._

 _pls please do fave/follow and comment : so grateful for any reviews posted._

 _hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

 _—-_

Thorin stood by the door patiently. He didn't think they should even be attending this event, nor did he think she should be in contact with her previously betrothed's family. Of course they would want to remain close to her; she was kind and caring – willing to help anyone. He thought of how she had helped him already. He would therefore be there for her tonight. If the cad showed his face he would look suitably menacing in the background. It had often worked to scare off unworthy suitors for his sister, Dis when she had come of age.

Shobha, finally ready, walked over to join him, switching many of the lights off on her way.

 _Mahal! She was a vision_! She had worn a short dress in a pale pink silk adorned with small shiny stones which could not be real, but sparkled tastefully. The back was fully open, revealing her slim back which tapered into her tiny waist, and her temptingly bare dark honey brown skin. The front of the dress had two wide strips of gathered shaped material, that covered her breasts tied behind at the neck but leaving another teasing strip of bare skin between her breasts almost down to her waist, where the skirt began with lots of pleated soft material which flared but then stopped abruptly at the knee revealing her shapely legs. _Mahal_! He was certain he could just about make out the tips of her nipples through the dress, and watched with eyes on stalks now as she slipped her little feet into pointed shoes with heels that he had seen other women of this land wear, although he had not truly registered the effect such shoes had on the female form until now. His heart beat a little faster, but he could not bring himself to tear his eyes away from her. He held her coat but was too distracted to see her waiting.

"Hey! Eyes up here!" She gestured eyes wide that he would even look at her like so.

He drifted his gaze up from her rather exposed small pert breasts to her face. But that was no use either. She had lined her large brown eyes with black paint, as he had seen Easterlings do, and her flushed cheeks had a shimmer dusted on, which highlighted her already high cheekbones, and her lips stained with red. And her long raven hair was let loose as it lay in loose waves below her shoulders. _Mahal_!

He had seen dams painting their faces up far more than this, and even their dresses could be much more revealing, with their ample bosoms only barely held in, but there was something about this woman that roused him – that drew him in. He simply couldn't put his finger on it.. and yet seeing her dressed so provocatively like this certainly made him want to put his finger on it! He would have to be ready to fend off other male attention tonight.

…

After a short taxi ride to the club, Heaven's Kitchen, they stood outside in the cold. It was May, but the evenings still were rather chilly. There had been a slight problem, while they should have walked in as she was on the VIP list, the bouncer was not happy to allow Thorin in, given his name was not on the list, nor did he have any identification on him.

"Come on! I rushed my boyfriend here – and he left his wallet on our night stand…" Shobha smiled playfully resting her hand on the bouncer's chest.

"Its not up to me lady… It's the rules." He shrugged, but smiled at her, clearly enjoying the attention she was giving him. Thorin of course found himself surprised when she had wrapped her arm around him, as though they were lovers and had referred to him as a 'boy-friend', which from the envious look he had received from the man guarding the door, that it implied they were betrothed or something similar. His unexpected annoyance at her overly familiar behaviour towards the guard, however feigned it had been, seemed to have disappeared upon having her refer to him in that manner. He could almost hear the voice of Dwalin, his closest friend and distant cousin, warning him that he was becoming attached to this woman, when he could not promise her a future with him.

"Can you not at least speak to Jacqui…? Or how about your manager – could I speak with him and sort this out…?"

Then before the bouncer could even reply, another taller broader man had stepped forward.

"Doc?!" He immediately recognised her.

"Cedric!" She smiled, as he immediately walked over and gave her a pick on the cheek.

"Oh Lady! When John on the CCTVs said there was trouble brewing with a little hottie at the VIP entrance… I didn't think he meant you!" He smirked this time and pointed at the cameras. "Wave at him. Its fine John!"

"Please Cendric its more of a misunderstanding – its just that I need my boyfriend on the guest list I forgot to tell Jacqui –"

"Of course honey. Where is Mike…?"

"No Cedric. This is Thorin, my boyfriend." She stepped back next to Thorin, who lightly rested his hand on her lower back.

"Oh! I am sorry – please no questions asked. I just didn't –" Cedric was genuinely upset. He couldn't say he liked Mike, but if he recalled the last time he had seen her, she had sported a large and flashy engagement ring. She had been a regular at Heaven's Kitchen and he knew her well, not because of the club but because she had treated his mother, when she had cut her hand deeply on some glass. She had also stitched his forehead and lip up after he had been punched by a few unruly clobbers. The wounds had healed remarkably and the scars almost invisible. She really was one of his favourite doctors.

"Thank you Cedric! That's really helpful. And don't be sorry about anything!"

"Hey Thorin – nice to meet you buddy. I expect you'll look after my favourite doctor…" Cedric gave Thorin a pat on the back. He did not respond, merely nodded his head in thanks, as she held his hand and pulled him along inside, following the strange music.

As they ventured in deeper into there strange crowded halls, which seemed to smell of liquor, sweat and other bodily fluids, Thorin could hear the strange music beating and vibrating through him louder and louder. She had given him her money and a strange card, which she used for payment and a stick which she had used to stain her lips to put in his pockets, and told him not to leave anything lying around as it was likely to be stolen.

Soon they were upon a seating area and a large area where people were dancing in a strange manner throwing their arms and legs out in an almost uncoordinated way. Shobha had gently pulled him to the sitting area, where there were a large group of men and women chatting and laughing together, while drinking.

"Aaaaarrrrrghhhh! Shobha!" A girl dressed in a similarly exposed dress came running over, squealing excitedly, as soon as she had seen them approach. She came crashing into Shobha and hugged her tightly, as though she had not seen her for a long time. "Thank you so much for the beautiful flowers! No one ever sends me flowers – not even Evan!"

"Yes I remember lady! That's why I thought I would send you some – at least it might stop your complaining!" Shobha giggled hugging her back.

"I thought you wouldn't come in the end…!" Jacqui smiled. She had hazel eyes and bright red curly hair, that was let loose. "Ooh hello there! Who is this handsome stranger..?"

"This is Thorin." Shobha introduced to Jacqui, who smiled rather knowingly at him.

"Oh my God! Like the Dwarf King…?!" She laughed at first and then realised that was indeed his name. "Do you know we swore she had a crush on your character in the book. She read the Hobbit again one summer, and was so obsessed with your character – it actually made Mike jealous."

Shobha had forgotten that she had occasionally read and re-read the Hobbit, on occasions. It had been a guilty pleasure when she had felt upset with life, to read the ending of the story, as Thorin's fate had upset her more. It made her feel a little self conscious. While Jacqui spoke harmlessly, she didn't realise, this was apparently THE ACTUAL Thorin! And he was now looking at her with a rather smug grin on his face having heard this.

"Come on you two – Owen and Jo are here. And we have Champs all night… a girl only turns twenty five once!" Jacqui exclaimed leading them back to the seats.

"Ha! Nope – I am pretty sure I have turned twenty-five at least three times before I finally accepted my true age!" Shobha laughed at herself.

She picked up a glass of champagne and handed it to Shobha as they got closer, and Shobha handed that to Thorin, who took a testing sniff. Perhaps they didn't have champagne in middle earth, Shobha thought. Then satisfied it didn't smell foul, he took a sip and nodded at her.

She of course, liked champagne. In fact it was probably her preferred choice of poison! Problem was, she was a big light weight, and didn't handle her booze well at all. It didn't take many glasses to get her very tipsy, and she was an 'amorous-drunk' as her friends had usually described her, sometimes getting into a bit of trouble as a result.

"Mmmm… this is the good stuff." Shobha took a sip and concurred with Jacqui, who smiled back. She didn't have the heart to tell her that had been the stock of good champagne that had been purchased by her father for their wedding, which he had then given towards her party. Her father had bought this particular variety because he had known it was Shobha's favourite.

"Shobha! Over here!" A tall blonde man stood from the group, along with his brunette wife, who walked over and gave Shobha a hug. "How are you? We've missed you so much – sit with us old folk!"

The man shook Thorin's hand, while the woman, less sure looked at him and smiled politely.

"Hey! Owen and Jo! How are you guys?" Shobha smiled. "How are Evan and DJ?"

Evan and David Junior, or DJ were their two sons, who were seven and five years old, and very much loved their aunt to be.

"They are disappointed that they weren't coming tonight…" Jo smiled. In truth, they too had loved their aunt-to-be and were disappointed that she had left their lives so abruptly. Jo had often teased them all that Shobha and Mike would give them some cousins to play with, as the boys did not seem to get along with their other cousins, who were all older and so had either ignored them or teased them too much. "How are you keeping honey?"

"Well you know – better now everything is sorted. Final loose ends tied up last week." Shobha shrugged. Her wounds were not quite healed, but she could see the light at the end of the tunnel, and Mike was fast becoming a distant nightmare to be put behind her and forgotten, rather than a ghost, to continue its haunting.

The man named Owen, reminded Thorin of Thranduil. He remained aloof, and yet he seemed to have a slight soft spot for Shobha.

"Well, you know I have always said it to you… we love you. And my brother or not – he's an idiot. "

Thorin relaxed slightly hearing his words, but would never allow himself to trust a man who reminded him so much of the Elvenking.

"Yes, we didn't think you should have given the ring back."

"I don't mind that… my only problem his the psychos he banged are still turning up at my bloody door." Shobha rolled her eyes, shrugging her Mac off now and sitting down next to Owen who had moved closer to his wife to make room for two. Thorin too took a seat next to her. His muscular thighs touched her bare legs, making him a little more hot and bothered.

…

After catching up about a few things over forty five minutes of so, Jacqui stood hearing music that she apparently liked and pulled her over to the dance floor.

"I love this song…" Jacqui shouted above the noise. "Come on!"

"I really shouldn't leave Thorin –" Shobha hesitated as she took a several sips from her glass.

"I will be fine. Don't go too far though…" Thorin took her glass and placed it on the cocktail table in front of him.

"Ooooh your hunky wants to watch you: Better not disappoint!" Jacqui grabbed her hand and tugged her to her feet pulling her towards the closest edge of the dance floor.

Owen observed Thorin, who quickly scanned the room but appeared to only have eyes for Shobha, and moved closer to him. His long hair and braids, made him look like a rocker and he was clearly very handsome, with chiselled features and a muscular build. Even if this man was older than his brother, he was far better looking and seemed to posses an air of cold confidence about him. Owen didn't fully like his younger brother, even if they were the only two male siblings of their large family of five. He could tolerate his catty female sibling better than Mike, but Jacqui, his baby sister was without a doubt his favourite, and he saw Shobha in the same light. He knew she was slowly distancing herself from them, it was only fair, but they needed time for this 'break up'.

"So, Thorin, right?" Owen moved a little closer. "Thank you for coming tonight. I suspect Shobha wouldn't have come without you… and Jacqui has been devastated since they broke up, she really loves Shobha…"

"Yes, she has probably taken the break up hardest of all –" Jo added moving closer to her husband.

"Aye… except for Shobha herself." Thorin looked at them with his stony mask, making them both flinch a little. He was pleased with their reaction. They were clearly older, the man possibly in his forties, and yet, he didn't think it wrong to torment this poor woman that they claimed to love. They reminded him of elves, who only thought of their own kind.

"Of course… I just thought –"

"That this beautiful, amazingly strong woman with too kind a heart to refuse the pleas of your sister, even if simply being here would remind her too much of the pain and suffering she has been through over the past six months – would somehow be delighted to join you all?"

Both Owen and Jo, looked down at their drinks feeling rather ashamed of themselves. They had assumed that Shobha had been able to separate them from their brother.

Thorin took another sip of champagne. It was not an aged ale, or good wine, more of a feminine drink with all the fizz. Shobha clearly liked it. This whole think felt wrong to him. He watched her as she reached the dance floor, her young friend leading her by the hand and twirling her around as a man would on the way, and picking up a few more of her friends on the way. They were rather rowdy in behaviour for young unweds, and all wore equally revealing dresses. It made Thorin wonder whether this was their place in which to find a mate, although her friend Jacqui has referred to her betrothed. He wondered how such a man would let his woman parade herself like so. And taking a sidelong glance at Owen and Jo, he realised even that women who was clearly wed also dressed the same. Perhaps it was their custom in this land to dress for parties in such a manner.

The group of women were now dancing, some clearly performed uncoordinated movements, as he had seen from before, as they had entered this 'club' as Shobha had called it. While others appeared to move and sway in a more rhythmic manner.

He tried listening to the words over the rest of the noise:

 _I want you to breath me_

 _Let me be your air_

 _Let me roam your body freely_

 _No inhibition, No fear,_

 _How deep is your love?_

 _Is it like the Ocean? What devotion? Are you?_

Then he saw Shobha, she stood out in the group, even though she was more petite in build: She had her eyes closed lost in the music, clearly enjoying the music with a smile on her face, and moving her hips, twirling, grinding and swaying. Mahal! It was sensual, perfectly rhythmic: watching her lithe body, seeing her face lost in the music, it made him wonder how she would be as a lover. And then she dipped low and slowly rose up. Mahal! She was doing things to him, making him feel things, arousing him, in a way that he could never recall feeling. Not even as an adolescent dwarf, when he had battled with his hormones, had he ever felt such a desire for any female before. Was she dancing so to attract him…? He dismissed the thought – she was just clearly enjoying herself, even singing along now.

 _Open up my eyes and_

 _Tell me who I am_

 _Let me in on all your secrets_

 _No inhibition, no sin_

 _How deep is your love?_

"She's a good dancer isn't she?" Jo smiled at Thorin, as he watched her with the intensity of a hunter watching his prey.

"Hmmm…" he nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on Shobha, although he was grateful for any distraction at this stage.

"So how did you two meet then?" the woman continued attempting to engage him in conversation, as her husband observed him.

"She was out travelling in the woods, and got attacked by a wolf – and I rescued her by killing it."

"You are a hunter – was it a clean shot?"

"Oh no – we were both travelling on foot. My nephew is the archer and we were separated so there was no way of a distant kill. I had to use my knife at close combat or she would have been mauled..."

When Thorin didn't hear any further questions or responses he took a quick glance at them to find they were both staring at him, their jaws fully dropped open. These people clearly had never been exposed to orcs, wargs or any other beasts. They were gentle folk – a bit like hobbits.

They were interrupted by another woman who came over and kissed Owen and Jo, although they didn't seem to like her much. And she continued to engage in conversation with them standing in between him and them. Thorin didn't mind – he had no interest in these people in any case.

So he continued to watch, Shobha as she danced provocatively. A waitress had stopped by the dancing group, and Shobha had picked up a second glass and had started sipping elegantly as she danced, which her friend Jacqui then took and finished the remainder in one gulp. They had then been joined by a man, who kissed Jacqui and took both Shobha and Jacqui's hands and twirled them together. Thorin didn't like this man's behaviour. Then Shobha let go of the other man, they had referred to as Evan, and had continued to dance her was towards where he was seated.

Thorin was starting to feel the trousers she had bought for him getting rather tight. They afforded no room in the groin at all. He finished the pathetically small amount of drink in the small glass, and then took a sip from Shobha's. He stood up and walked a few paces to join her, as she continued to sway provocatively. He was still unfamiliar with the customs of this land, which were much more forward than he was used to. Does she WANT me?

"Thirsty, my lady?" Thorin held out her glass as he close into her ear. His heart raced, he had never been this forward with a woman before.

"Mmm hmmm." She smiled up at him and nodded taking the glass from his hand. Their fingers touched sending a tingle down the dwarf's spine. "The music is good tonight..."

"Are you ok Shobha?" He looked at her carefully, she appeared a little tipsy. He recalled she had not drunk much before, and the ales she kept in her own home were very weak – and they had only eaten a light snack before coming out. Perhaps she did not handle her liquor well. "Shall we get you some water? Or do they serve any food here?"

"No Thorin, I am ok.." she rested her tiny hand on his chest and smiled at him dreamily, setting her empty glass on a nearby table. "It is a bit hot though… Uh oh! Are you pleased to see me… Or is that a large club in your pocket…?"

She had looked down at his trousers, then taking both his large hands in hers and placed then firmly on her hips and began to sway provocatively again. Unfortunately, his body, and these tight trousers that the men of this land favoured, were betraying the effects her movement had on his body.

"Come on my lady," he blushed, quickly looking around and finding a place where they appeared to be serving other drinks. "Let's get you some water."

He took his hands away from her hips, hearing his sister's voice in his head admonishing him for even being this forward! Also he could see she was tipsy, and he would never allow himself to take advantage of her in such a vulnerable state. In fact as soon as she had some water and cooled off, he intended to take her back home.

As they reached the bar, and he finally attracted the barman to get a water for her and himself, he looked back down at her. She had her eyes closed and was humming to the music, still smiling. He wondered what she was thinking. And almost as though she had read his mind, she opened one eye and looked up at him.

"I am not that tipsy you know – yes, I am a bit of a lightweight…let's say I am a bit merrier than normal, but I am still in possession of all my faculties, or what ever Thorinism you would call it, 'my Lord',"she teased him.

"No, my lady. You have been my generous host, and you are still healing from the ill treatment of this man. " He concluded, finally vocalising his thoughts, which were helping him calm down. "While I would desire nothing more than to make you see that you are far better than any other woman I have ever come across – I do not think these are the correct circumstances in which to do this…"

He then took the two large glasses of water the man handed to him and pushed one into her hand.

"Now drink." He commanded, piercing her with his sapphire eyes. He didn't want to admit that he did not wish to begin a relationship with her, given that he was set to return back to his quest. And he had to return: His people had suffered too much, and the lives of his sister's sons and the rest of his loyal company were at stake on this dangerous quest. He surely couldn't take Shobha back with her. He would then be robbing her kin of their loved one. If she had been abducted by another, he certainly would have waged war on such people.

"Oh hang on… so you do think I'm hot then?" She leant back on the bar, tracing a finger lightly down the front of his shirt, and bit her lip nervously again. She imagined there must have been many women and dams throwing themselves at this handsome and brooding dwarf. Surely she was just some insignificant female in comparison.

"Perhaps but… apparently, you were… what was the word your friend used…? 'Obsessed' with ME too… after reading that infernal book… even though I have been portrayed as a completely selfish and arrogant buffoon." He smirked back at her, and lightly brushed her face with his hand taking care not to linger too long.

"Ok I accept defeat on that one…" she put her hands up in surrender. "You are much better in real life! I concede, my King. Oooh! – I could be your spoil –"

 _Argh_ – those words were all he needed to hear! _He would have to abduct her and take her back with him now! Even if her father decided to wage war against him._ A thought which made him chuckle to himself.

"Very well. May I escort you back now my lady?" He began as he scanned the room for the way out.

"Not until you dance with me." She requested, batting her lashes at him. "I know that you all play instruments and enjoy a good old song and dance."

"Very well, my lady," he bowed his head, and then continued to allow himself to openly enjoy her appearance even if only for tonight. "Finish your water first."

So she obediently drank up and set her glass on the counter, turning to him expectantly. He then grabbed her by the waist suddenly, pulling her firmly to him, making her gasp, and twirled her around with him to the beat of the music. It wasn't the best music to dance to as far as he was concerned, but it allowed him to lead her. He found that she fit perfectly with him; the way his arm rested on her waist, the way her small hand fit perfectly in his and even the way her body fit against his. It was as if Mahal had a cruel sense of humour dangling this perfect creature before him, knowing he had to return to his own world.

He could see the delight on her face as he looked down at her. Did she enjoy being in his arms too? He twirled her around easily and then grabbing her once more, dipped her, before setting her back on her feet. She laughed, still holding his arms and catching her breath.

And then out of the corner of his vision, he could see a man approaching them, so he grabbed her arm, and pulled her to his side protectively. The man had blond hair and a similar build and appearance to Owen, making it easy to suspect this was Mike, he former betrothed. He was not supposed to be here, and Thorin had no weapons, they had been left at home, as per Shobha's request. He would still protect her from him…


	6. Chapter 6

Dear All,

Thank you so much for reading so far.  
Kelwtim2spar - thank you so much for your review :) - yes he is adapting for now...

Please please review/follow/fave - would love to hear thoughts

Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

—-

"Hey! Shobha! I have a bone to pick –" He was not well built, even if he was taller. Thorin was certain he could hold his own against this pathetic man, even with his bare hands.

"Stop it!" Owen and Jacqui had both followed him. And were tugging at his arms.

"There is no need to be rude to my colleague –"

"Have you had a stroke? I don't know what you are talking about." Shobha blinked, unable to grasp that her very nice evening was about to be ruined by someone who wasn't even supposed to be there.

"Melinda said she stopped by –"

"Who the devil is Melinda? And why is she stopping at MY apartment –" and then she realised, this was that woman.

"She left some things at my place. She made a mistake coming over there –" He was now practically shouting, and Owen was pulling him back.

"I'm sorry Shobha," Jacqui was by her side. "He said he wasn't turning up."

"You're a rude little bitch." Mike yelled above the music at her, his face red and pinched.

"Shut the fuck up Mike. You're making a scene." Owen stood in front of Mike pushing him back.

"Come on Shobha. You shouldn't have come today, and I will not have you spoken to by filth like that." Thorin began to lead her away.

"Oh right, and who are you… Mister 'been around for five minutes'." He snarled at Thorin. "You probably still don't know how to even make the tight little slut come."

"I do not speak to scum. Now, step out of my way, or I will make you." Thorin growled- he may have been shorter but there was no doubt who was the more authoritative. And the look Thorin had on his face was terrifying. He had clearly switched into battle mode. It even seemed to scare Mike making him take several steps back, as Thorin lead her away, holding her close to his chest offering her a protective shield.

"I'm so sorry Shobha!" Jacqui cried behind them as Thorin continued to usher her towards the exit. "Please…" she had grabbed Thorin's shoulder, in an attempt to stop them.

"You invited Shobha selfishly for your own company, thinking nothing of her welfare. She has now visited you, and you have allowed that filth to cause her pain." He shot her a stern look, although he controlled the anger in his voice well. "I think that is quite enough for an evening, don't you? And if you truly care for her as you claim to, I would refrain from contacting her for a good while." Thorin continued to move forward holding Shobha tight to his broad chest. She could only focus on trying not to cry in front of them, refusing to give Mike the satisfaction. Jacqui had immediately let her hand drop from Thorin, standing there in shock as she watched him save her friend where they had failed.

They had finally stepped outside into the cool night air, where she began to sob into his chest, shivering in the cold. He quickly took his coat off and wrapped it around her tightly pulling her to his chest as he signalled for a taxi. He stroked her hair trying to soothe her. He desperately wanted to kiss away her pain, to reassure her, to make her feel loved without a doubt. But it was not right, he would only be taking advantage of her in a moment of weakness. So he held her as she sobbed and shivered in the cold. He could feel her body through her thin clothes as her breasts pressed against his chest through his shirt. He loved how she felt in his arms. It made him feel guilty. He waved again to hurry the taxi along, and when it finally arrived he bundled her in. He did not try to say anything to comfort her, to offer her false, meaningless words. Instead he just held her, if she wanted to talk he would be there to listen.

…

Finally at her apartment, he opened the door, and gently ushered her in. They had travelled the entire journey back in silence except for the occasional sob from Shobha or the sound of Thorin kissing her hair gently.

After seating her on the sofa and removing his coat, to wrap her in a blanket, he got her another glass of water, while turning on the kettle to make her some tea and returned to sit next to her.

"Thank you Thorin," she leant against his chest. "I don't even feel anything for him anymore… I just feel so stupid."

"It's difficult to separate yourself, when you both had shared loved ones. It is understandable," he spoke soothingly.

"I feel terrible for her," she looked up at him. "I think that's why I am crying – and because I feel so stupid. I thought we would have a good night out, really."

"I think she will understand." Even if Jacqui didn't understand tonight, he knew she would eventually. "You need to protect yourself at the moment. But if you can't, then I will do it for you… and we DID have a good night out until the last part."

"Thank you… I am sorry I haven't found a way to return you back," and then she felt guilty for not telling him she didn't know where to start with looking for a wizard, so she would tell him now. "In truth Thorin, I don't know how to find a wizard at the moment. But I will look for one, I promise… I mean if YOU are real, and got transported here, then why can't there be a wizard somewhere."

Thorin didn't know what to feel. He felt so many things: lost; hopeless; and he had endangered the lives of his sisters sons and the rest of the company. They were being hunted by orcs when he got transported here. He wasn't even sure whether they might have given up without him. Once again he could only hope Gandalf was there to guide them. He clenched and unclenched his fist reflexively. He wanted to punch something so badly right now. His anger at himself was only calmed when he saw her big deep brown eyes watching him carefully. He should have been frantically searching for a way back, but here he was instead, fighting with his emotions and navigating his desire for her.

"Thank you…"

"Hmmm….For what?" He grunted leaning back on the sofa, slipping his boots off. Even the boots in this world were tight.

"For being here for me." She leant against his chest and threw some of the blanket he had used to cover her over him too, resting her arm across his torso. He tensed at first. But she felt so wonderful wrapped around his body, and to make matters worse there was so little material on her. It felt as though he were holding her wrapped in a thin sheet after they had just made love. All he needed to do was pull at the bow nestled at the nape of her neck and it would expose her breasts fully, and he could feel her warm dark skin exposed on her back against his hands where her blanket had slipped. He cursed his perverse mind for trying to imagine what she would feel like completely naked next to him. He was sporting a rather painful erection now and very much needed to just loosen these trousers, but not with her like this in his arms. She was too willing, and his self control was hanging by a thread. So he chose to ignore it, and stroke her hair as she lay there hoping she would fall asleep.

…

They must have eventually fallen asleep on the sofa. It was not very spacious for him but she was small, and while he couldn't remember exactly when, he had eventually moved her to lay on top of himself and loosened the constricting buttons on his trousers. She slept soundly wrapped around his body, and it was nowhere near dawn, so closed his eyes again and feeling her steady heartbeat against his chest, fell asleep once more.

…

She woke, to find herself lying on Thorin, her arm wrapped around him and her head on his chest. Looking up she saw the large dwarf snoring softly, his silver streaked dark mane fanned out on the cushion where he had rested his head, and his chiselled features completely at rest. His large, muscular arm held her to him safely, sitting heavily on her lower back. And she could feel the buttons on his trousers digging into her thighs, he was clearly sporting a raging early morning erection. Unable to help herself she peeked down to find he was huge! She used to enjoy taking advantage of those when she was with Mike, although he was rarely a morning person. Mike – ugh. The thought brought back all of last night's events to her mind.

She didn't really want to get up, she felt safe. She wanted Thorin to stay here, but sadly she knew he would not. Particularly with everything he had at stake there. And she needed some water and to pee badly, although maybe not in that order. So she gently straddled his waist, careful to avoid sitting on his groin trying to place her foot on the floor and then he woke with a start, grabbing her, one arm around her narrow waist, one strong hand on her bare leg, instinctively pulling her to him. And she landed almost with her face inches from his, as she shot her hand out to steady herself on the armrest of the sofa above his head. He stared deeply into her eyes, his pupils dilating in response to her laying on top of him. Where his guard was down initially, she could detect hints of his growing desire for her in his eyes initially, before he regained his composure reverting to his stony mask once more.

For Thorin it had been so tempting – she was right there. All he needed to do was pull her down and claim her lips.

"Good morning." He grunted guiding her off him carefully to allow her to stand. During which her skirt had ridden higher at the back of her dress allowing him a glimpse of her small silken undergarments which only partially covered her shapely bottom. Mahal!

"Morning…" she blushed, shyly biting her lip again. She recalled how she had thrown herself at him and flirted shamelessly last night. Of course she was attracted to him, but surely there was no future here for them? "Sorry have to pee…"

She tiptoed off. He lay back on the sofa. What was he doing. The internal turmoil rose in him once more. He needed to get washed and set off in search of a wizard. Or perhaps return to where he first arrived, even though they had searched there that day for a good while.

As he sat up, she returned, holding a strange silver metal machine in her hands.

"Right I will look for how to find a wizard on line."

"You keep your wizards… attached to… lines?" Somehow that didn't seem correct to him. Surely a powerful wizard could not be held by a mere line. But they appeared to have some strange magic that ran through thickened lines like the one that boiled water in a jug. Or that which powered their lights. Maybe this line was similar?

Shobha attempted to explain how a computer worked and what the internet was. But it was too much for him, and to be honest for her too, given that morning, she felt a bit woolly headed.

"Right showers and breakfast first." She said ushering him away while she headed for her own en suite.

…

After a getting washed and ready they had a quick breakfast. She had been searching online all the while for wizards and psychics. In truth, they all appeared to look like con-people, just looking to tell you what you wanted to hear for a bit of easy money. So she noted a list of addresses. Perhaps they would need to visit these people in person to see what they were like. And hoped they would find someone suitable. That would be a good Saturdays worth of work.

He sat next to her, looking at her laptop in awe. Everything in this world had been a fascination for him. Even something as simple as a pen – as there was no messy ink required. He would watch her scribble addresses down from time to time and smile very faintly to himself. Anything other than his stony mask was so rare, that she instantly picked up on it. She glanced at him sidelong when he did it for the fifth time.

"What was that for?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"What –"

"Don't pretend that you didn't do it now – what was that strange smile for?" She turned to face him now, seeking for the answer.

"Nothing really, my lady."

She shut her laptop and put her pen down.

"OK – it was certainly not nothing…"

"Very well, your penmanship is terrible my lady. Your writing looks like a spider fell in an inkwell and then angrily ran across the page after being covered in ink!" He tried to suppress his smile again, but the corner of his lips twitched. "Perhaps there are somethings I can teach you…"

Shobha who had been taking a sip of tea, instantly choked on hearing the last offer. She had recalled her very flirtatious behaviour last night, and was almost sure that she had offered herself to him as a 'spoil' – and given that they had woken up on the sofa together fully clothed, she imagined he had not wished to take advantage of her in a tipsy state. She found her cheeks burning now as he mentioned about teaching her 'things'.

Her phone buzzed, saving her from any further embarrassment. It was her father:

"Daddy!" she smiled. "Good morning!"

"Good morning baby!" She could hear him smiling as he spoke. While her father was very fair, and loved both his two daughters, Shobha was certain that she was secretly his favourite. "How are you? You didn't tell me how your trip was last weekend."

"My trip was good." She replied genuinely.

"No regrets…"

"None. In fact I look forward to new things…" she fiddled with her pen. In truth, she herself was not sure what she meant. Did she actually want a future with this dwarf King? How would that even work out? And in any case, the fact that he had not spoken about last night despite the way they had woken up this morning, made her think that perhaps he was not as interested in her as she imagined.

"Good girl!" He praised with a chuckle. "Now how about coming over for lunch tomorrow?"

"Ugh! You guys never communicate daddy!" Shobha rolled her eyes. "I have a friend visiting this weekend…"

"Oh. Is it a boy…?"

Shobha quickly pulled the phone away and toggled the volume button down. She had always been surprised by her parents match. They were such polar opposites in terms of personality, and shared so little in common. She wondered whether they even spoke to each other much about anything other than the household, family and work. Although the last one didn't count anymore, as they were both semiretired. But one thing they shared in common was a lewd sense of humour and the gross inability to speak quietly. The latter in particular had often been very embarrassing.

"Daddy – "

"Oh is he there? Right now?"

"Yes Daddy…"

"Sorry doll! Never mind – that is probably why your mother didn't push you visiting. Pop in if you can though – he is welcome too! And remember, if he is staying for much longer, your mother will likely 'drop in'." he laughed. "Ok doll, love you."

"Love you daddy."

He had stood there fascinated to watch the interaction between this woman and her father. He clearly had a great affection for his daughters, but then any man with two daughters would certainly be the envy of the dwarf world. He wondered what her father was like, and whether he would ever approve of him? And then dismissed the thought as a folly, given he would return and she would surely not agree to return back with him… or would she?

"Hey Thorin, are you ready…? Come on, we have a lot of these psychics to eyeball today."


	7. Chapter 7

They had been to three studios in South London already, by the time they found this one. The first two were clearly faking, such that even Thorin had dismissed them quickly. They had very theatrically set 'consultation rooms', and insisted on a reading. The second of the two even thought Thorin and Shobha were a couple, and were looking for a reading about conceiving a child. This had clearly irritated Thorin, who clearly felt they did not have any gift if they were unable to see why he had sought them out, and as an insult aimed at his virility, cursing in Khuzdul.

The third psychic they had attended had appeared much more promising initially, but the psychic had spoken of ominous and non specific things such as being in danger and his estate being threatened. This had been sufficient to dismiss that psychic as a charlatan also, with Thorin grunting that his estate had already been taken by Smaug, so the prediction was sixty years too late!

After a short break for coffee they had continued to the next three psychics, including one that had closed their 'office', and the fifth, who appeared frankly very drunk, and unable to even form coherent sentences. Understandably by this stage Thorin was growing despondent himself. To which she had tried to reassure him stating that there were still many more psychics they had not explored and that this would have to be an ongoing search over several weekends. The novelty and fascination with the technology of this land had also begun wear away for Thorin, steadily replaced by anger and frustration. So by the time they reached the final meeting with the sixth psychic, Thorin had almost completely given up.

This man was very popular. They peered into the large meeting room at a hotel, which was full. The man on the small stage was thin and tall with long white hair, and harsh features. He looked quite regal and wizard like wearing a tailored white suit. He appeared to have finished a reading with another woman, who was standing up from the table that he sat at with a clear crystal ball on resting on it. Shobha, turned to Thorin expecting him to curse and swear in Khuzdul, but found he was transfixed in awe by this man.

"It's Saruman!" Thorin whispered to her, as if he knew and recognised him.

Shobha was certain this chap was called Sidney. Although he called himself 'Sidney the White' – Oh!

Just then the man himself looked to the back of the room where they had snuck in quietly, and spoke out clearly.

"You are late. Come forward," he remained seated at his table, gesturing towards them. Shobha did a double take, but there was no one else behind them, and they were the only ones without a seat. "Both of you."

Thorin was already several feet ahead, before he noticed Shobha had remained planted to the spot staring. So he returned quickly and grabbing her wrist, gently tugged her along with him up to the front and finally made their way to the table. Then guiding a still surprised Shobha into a seat next to him, Thorin sat down.

"So you have come here to seek answers… but what I have to tell you will not please you." He spoke coldly and moved his spidery hands over the ball. "You have been sent here by your Maker, as you and your heirs are being hunted."

"Are my heirs safe?"

"They will find safety if they abandon their quest. That is the only way for them to survive." He continued speaking detached. "You can not return…"

"But what about Erebor?"

"It is lost… "

"How do I get a message to my nephews to abandon the quest…?" Thorin seemed distressed for a moment, before he calmed once more.

"Without you, they have already done so." Then Sidney looked at Shobha. "She is your mate…"

"Wha –" Shobha was cut off by the psychic before she could continue.

"She will bear you several children, who will continue your bloodline here," then he concluded. "It is the only way to assure survival for you, your kin and heirs."

"How can you be sure –" Shobha began, but was only stopped by his outstretched wizen hand and a stern glare.

"The line of Durin had been fated to be eradicated, and will be should you remain there. There is nothing more to say on the matter." With that Sidney stood up from the table, and began walking off the stage.

"Bu –" Shobha began shocked at the certainty and arrogance with which he spoken, only to be stopped by Thorin, who looked at her and shook his head despondently, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. It was then that she had realised that she had still been holding onto his hand.

"Come on Shobha," he stood up from his seat and turned to wait for her. Shobha searched his face softly, but his disappointment had gone and was once more replaced by his stony mask.

Thorin, could not remain another moment on that stage. He began to believe that Mahal had somehow taken pity on him as the last Elder of the Longbeards, having sent him here to avoid being killed, most likely by Smaug or the Orcs. He had endured so much for his people, seen his grandfather and brother lost in battle, his father disappearing, his mother and many others dying as they wondered looking to create a new settlement, and having to help his grief-stricken, widowed sister raise her fatherless sons. His people had relied on him heavily for guidance, to provide for them and protect them. Suddenly he felt the exhaustion from the last century weighing on his shoulders.

He would always think of his sister, nephews and his company and this world was not where he imagined breathing his last. But maybe that was why Mahal had created this perfect woman for him – to warm his heart, his bed and bear is young. These have been his primal Male desires that he had been ignoring all this time.

Thorin walked ahead towards the exit of the hall. So Gandalf was wrong. He was angry, and would have loved to go hunting right now and kill some brute of an animal, or spar hard with Dwalin. But would settle for a drink instead.

"Thorin! Thorin! Where are you going?" Shobha cried from behind him as he was walking away. She was not happy with this man's predictions, but he hadn't even tried to listen to them or answer anything. She stood there still looking at the hall where people were talking quietly and waiting for the man to return back on stage. But before she could turn back, she felt a strong calloused hand grasp hers, and pull her out.

"Come on my Lady," he grumbled at her as he led her out. "You can not challenge the White Wizard…"

"Ok, firstly that is NOT Saruman. And secondly he can't see anything with certainty surely." Shobha fumed. She felt like asking for her money back from the entrance. "I mean, already your story is different to what's in the book!"

She felt angry for him. Sidney, had just dismissed them and Thorin's quest. Of course if he indeed was Saruman, she knew he was not wholly good, given his alliance with Sauron later. But perhaps Thorin hadn't read all that yet.

"Is this because you find the thought of marrying me or bearing my children repugnant?" He let go of her hand then and looked away. "Fear not - That is something you would have a choice over."

 _Did he feel hurt by that thought or was her just teasing her? His face was so unreadable it was hard to tell._

"Thorin, it's not that –" she placed her hand on his arm. And he immediately fixed his intensely electric gaze on her. "I think we need to find someone else… I don't trust him."

"And might this have something to do with the battle at Helms Deep, and Théoden..?"

 _He had read it! So he should be just as suspicious…_

"So… then you have read the books."

"Aye, but not the Hobbit. I find the portrayal of dwarves in both books is terrible – it makes it difficult to stomach reading. Why do you ask, my lady?" He looked at her curiously.

"Um… you just need to read it." She was not sure how to break it to him about his dragon sickness or the devastatingly tragic ending to the Battle of the Five Armies, where he is mortally wounded and his nephews die protecting him on the battlefield. It broke her heart to even think of this.

He noted the concerned look on her face. There must have been some tragedy amongst his company. _Did she feel heartache for him? Or perhaps it was for his kin and his people on the whole?_

"Right, let's get some food." She said breaking his piercing gaze. He looked as though he could bore a hole into her soul through her eyes, the way he looked at her. It made her feel naked.

"And some proper ale please. While I am grateful for your hospitality – The ale you have at home is terribly weak." The corners of his mouth curled up slightly. While the psychic's predictions had troubled him, the doubts she had about it reassured him slightly. Giving up was not an option for him.

They had found a local pub for dinner and drinks. Initially he had been very quiet and brooding, but she had slowly coaxed him to open up about Fili and Kili, and their antics, which had helped his mood greatly. He had revelled in the unguarded way she laughed at the stories about his sister's sons. The sound was music to his ears. And while she had been careful with her drink, and only indulged in one that evening, he had found her leaning into him at times, even lightly touching his hand or arm, which he had enjoyed.

 _Perhaps if he had to remain here, it would not be so terrible after all – if he could be with her?_

She had explained about her family's ancestry from India, and her own language, although she had to admit she wasn't perfectly fluent, but could speak and understand it well.

"We just have to continue our search for a suitable wizard," she concluded. "If we found Saruman, we can find Gandalf."

"Surely you cannot deny that he was direct and his knowledge about me, my nephews and the quest was more than coincidence?" He found himself surprised that he felt comfortable confiding in her and speaking to her as openly as he had with Dwalin and Balin, whom he had known for over a century.

"Hmmm perhaps… you are right on that one." She smiled into her drink.

"Aye?" He cocked his eyebrow and leant into her slightly. "I'm sorry. Are you admitting that I am correct, my lady?"

"Maybe." She bit her lip subconsciously. Thorin found she roused a primitive urge in him whenever she did that, and he allowed his gaze to shamelessly fix on her full lips. "And Maybe… I am not averse to… um.. what were his terms… 'mating' with you or 'bearing' your children either."

 _Oh Mahal!_ He wondered whether she knew what fire she stirred within him.

She stood from her seat. _Surely she couldn't just tease him so, and just leave?_

"Where are you going?"

"Relax- it's only to the ladies." She explained a bit more when he looked at her blankly. "The restrooms? Spending a penny?... Toilets…"

Finally realising what she meant, he nodded and returned to brooding.

When Shobha walked out of the ladies – she bumped into a strange tall grey haired man.

"Sorry my dear," he winked.

"Oh sorry – its my fault I wasn't looking."

"Well no harm done, my dear. You are deep in thought about something…" he smiled again. He was tall, with shaggy grey hair and a fully grey beard. His eyes, although cracked with age, twinkled with a mixture of wisdom and mischief. "Hmmm… Maybe a handsome King in Exile?"

"Um –" to say Shobha was shocked would have been an understatement. She tried to think rationally, even if he had seen them seated together, how would he know he was Thorin. While her head screamed to be cautious, there was also something about him that seemed safe.

"Perhaps you need time to think about it." He smiled, fishing in the pockets of his grey tweed jacket. "He is in love with you, you know. Although too stubborn to admit it to himself… of all the stubborn Khazad –"

"How do you know-"

"My card, my dear," he handed her his business card, that he had fished out of his jacket pocket.

"Gerald Grey – Professor of Parapsychology, University of London," she read out loud, and looked up at him as he stood there with a soft smile on his face. She was certain she was dreaming now. Or else, that animal had indeed mauled her and she was in some strange coma, having a strange lucid dream.

"Believe it or not, you are rather important to his quest."

"Ok this is crazy now… I am crazy!" She still had trouble believing it. "So you're telling me that you are… Gandalf?"

She had to whisper the last bit, in case this man thought she was crazy!

"In an alternate universe, why not?... Perhaps you too would be Queen under the Mountain in an alternate universe…"

"Shobha?! Are you alright?" she heard Thorin's baritone voice behind her. "I thought something had – Tharkun!"

He walked over fast. He was carrying her coat and handbag, which along with his greying streaks, gave him the look of a dutiful husband! He immediately smiled and bowed his head to acknowledge Gerald.

"Ah Thorin." He nodded his head smiling back at Thorin. "I have been waiting here for somedays awaiting for your arrival… But it is lucky that your beautiful host brought you here."

"I have been searching for you, Gandalf. I would have come to you had I known where to find you."

"Well fortunately, you have been brought back to the Prancing Pony." Gerald smiled at Shobha, who just stood with her mouth agape. "Perhaps a seat and a drink. It is a shame we can not smoke here. Its much less hostile than in Bree."

Shobha hadnt even registered that this pub was called the Prancing Pony! Of course that is where Gandalf had initially met Thorin and convinced him to take back Erebor.

"No I have not been allowed to smoke even in my guest's home, so I am used to it." Thorin grumped.

"Its not good for you, and it smells terrible." She protested back.

"Not pipe weed my dear." Gerald confirmed. "That's different. But now we must talk."

They returned to the table where they had been seated at before, Thorin pulling up a chair for Gerald.

"So lets start from the beginning of how you got here." Gerald began.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin had spent an hour speaking to Gerald. Asking about the fate of the quest, and how his nephews and company were. Unlike what Shobha recalled from the book, they had been chased by Orcs, who appeared to be hunting them. Gerald or Gandalf suggested it may have been Azog, which had resulted in Thorin gripping his pint glass so tightly that Shobha had worried it would shatter, so had reached out and touched his hand in hoped of getting him to relax. Shobha could not recall Azog in that part of the book either, and asked about Bolg, but he could not give further information on such an Orc.

"Saruman said the quest should be abandoned for the safety of Fili and Kili."

"You met Saruman?"

"Sidney the psychic." Shobha explained.

"Hmmm… yes it appears in this world he had great following and much money." The man took another gulp of his beer, leaving a thin frothy line on his moustache. "No Erebor must be taken back… what else did he tell you?"

Thorin appeared to blush at that point, giving Shobha a sidelong glance.

"Hmmmm…" Gerald chuckled mischievously. "Now that, would be dependant on the beautiful lady accepting you into her bed and more… Do not be so arrogant as to presume she will immediately fall at your feet, Master Dwarf."

Shobha choked a little on her drink, coughing into her napkin.

"But am I not to return then?"

"Not as yet." Gandalf suddenly looked serious and into the distance. "There is a reason you have been sent here, it is for your safety, but there are other factors at play here. I will need to consult with the council."

"What – there are more?!" Shobha exclaimed. "Like Lady Galadriel? …And Lord Elrond?"

"Prof Glenda Lorien and Prof Caleb Lorien are both Professors of Pagan studies and Witchcraft, at the University. And Professor Eldridge Rivers is a Professor in Philosophy, Ethics and Warfare." He smiled as though they were speaking about normal people.

"Should I not meet with them?" Thorin spoke urgently. "I simply can not wait like this knowing Fili and Kili and the rest of my company may be in trouble."

"They will be safe, until they reach Erebor."

"I have the key –"

"That will not be a problem." And with that Gerald stood up. "I must go now. Time is of the essence."

"But I have so many questions Tharkun… What should I do? And what does it mean about children…?"

"Stay put. And do nothing. I will be in contact." And with that he strode off rather quickly, before Shobha could even give her number to him.

"Right lets go home now." Shobha said, finishing her drink. "I have had far too much excitement for one day."

….

"This is our stop." Shobha whispered as their tube train came to a stop and they stepped off onto the platform. They had been lucky to have caught the last train for the night, after their chance meeting with Gerald or Gandalf. Thorin had been buoyed by the knowledge that he would have some answers from Gandalf soon, and had engaged in learning how to navigate the undergraduate system, which she had taught him as they travelled together.

Stepping out on to the street they found there were still a lot of people out and about.

"So, I guess you must be looking forward to going back…?" she said as they walked along.

"All I want is for Erebor to be reclaimed now – for our people. We have been without a home for too long." He hesitated. He couldn't say he wanted to return, but rather that he had to, for the sake of his nephews, his company and his people. Something had changed since he met her. Even he could no longer ignore it.

There was a loud crack in the distance. It made her jump and grab hold of his arm.

"Its Thunder – we need to get in quickly before it –" Thorin couldn't finish his sentence before the heavens opened without warning. She hadn't expected it to rain according to the forecast, but she should have learnt by now not to trust the weathermen!

"Ugh!" Shobha cried squinting her eyes. "I cant even see properly!"

The rain fell heavily, and despite Thorin grabbing her hand and making a run for it back to her apartment they were drenched already. Dashing through the door, fully soaked, she stood on the hallway kicking off her heels shivering and then began to laugh. He quickly shrugged off his coat.

"Get your clothes off quickly – before you catch a chill." He started helping her out of her coat. "Mahal woman! I don't know what you find so funny! Thankfully your quarters are warm."

After ridding her of her coat, he spun her around, as she continued to laugh at how they were drenched in the matter of moments, when his eyes pierced her again, intensely. She was completely soaked. He pushed her dripping wet locks from her face, the paint she wore around her eyes was slightly smudged now, giving her eyes a smoky effect, drawing him in further and her skin glistened with the water. The cardigan that she wore was dripping, but unbuttoned, and her soft blouse underneath, clung to her slim frame like a second skin. He allowed his eyes to wonder down her body. And Mahal! Her blouse had turned sheer, revealing a soft, lacy undergarment, which appeared sheer in itself, for it revealed her nipples, now peaked under the cold deluge. Her skintight trousers clung to her body revealing the shape of her pert rear. His trousers strained painfully, as he brought his eyes back up again to hold hers. He reached out very gently and began to push her cardigan off her shoulders, expecting her to stop him, but it never happened. Instead her lips parted ever so slightly in surprise as she let her eyes wonder down from his chiselled features glistening with damp, down to his broad shoulders and muscular chest and abdomen, where his soaked shirt clung to his body. And letting her eyes wonder down to his trousers, where she spotted his clear arousal, making her gasp. He wanted to hold her, and kiss her, but seeing her shiver again, he rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. He hated that she had been looking after him, when she needed protecting. Protecting from vile men, and other dangers. When he had proven himself worthy and deserving of her, then only would he allow himself to steal kisses from her.

"My lady, you are too cold," he spoke softly as she reached out and gently brushed his wet hair back, looking up at him with those big brown eyes. "You really do need to get out of those clothes."

"Ok," she whispered smiling. She liked his strong hands on her, and didn't want to move from where they were. She felt safe with him, in a way she had never felt with another lover. Of course they weren't lovers, but nonetheless she felt safe. "Although it sounds like a rouse to get me naked."

It made him smile softly - if she only knew how much he would desire that!

"Would you like me to carry you to your room?"

"No – in fact we both need a hot shower." She tiptoed in leaving a trail of raindrops. "Come on – you too! I can sort that out later."

He blushed and didn't move for a moment, his thoughts had lingered: Thoughts of seeing her in the shower, water flowing over her gorgeous bare form and making her wet everywhere. And the thoughts of their naked bodies, drenched and moving together - it was almost too much for him!

"Relax! I didn't mean a shower together you pervert!" she chuckled naughtily and then winked. "We would need to know each other a few more days before that…"

…

Thorin had woken early on sunday to prepare breakfast, but found Shobha sitting at the breakfast bar, pouring over several journals with her laptop open. He was hit with the aroma of fresh baked croissants and coffee.

"Good morning my Lady," he bowed his head slightly.

"Good morning!" She smiled from over her laptop. "There is fresh coffee in the pot, and croissants still warm in the oven. The jam is out."

"You are working – and have been baking too?" He said surprised.

"Well – yes, I have some audit work to finish. And don't sound so surprised that I can bake. I can also cook." She spoke matter of factly. "Of course – the croissants were frozen and ready to bake – but nonetheless…"

"But these bakes look untouched – and the coffee pot is full?" He said setting out two cups.

"Of course it would be terribly rude of me to eat without you!"

He placed a croissant on a plate and set it next to her with the jam and a knife, followed by a cup of coffee, with extra milk. She picked up the mug and taking a sip, smiled. She was getting used to having him around.

He had spent the rest of breakfast quietly eating, while she carried on with work for her hospital, which she had explained that doctors were expected to carry out extra audit and research work for the NHS as part of their training. After brooding silently for a while he spoke.

"I can not just sit here and let you provide for me. I am a man." He said resolved. "I am not sure how long Gandalf will take to find out how to return me back. And I do not wish to sit here and wait another day. I can work hard, even manual work I would accept. So that I may contribute towards your household."

She looked up at him, and saw the determined look on his face.

"Ok – think of what skills you may have –"

"I am an excellent blacksmith."

"There isn't much need for a blacksmith these days…" she frowned concentrating. "What else…"

"I can do many odd jobs around the home. Shingling a roof, moving stone, clearing stables, looking after horses or ponies, hunting –"

"Um…" she was saved by her phone buzzing with a text. It was Gerald Grey, and he appeared to have her number, although she was certain she hadn't given it to him yesterday. Perhaps he was indeed Gandalf.

 _My Dear Shobha,_

 _I have arranged to speak with Glenda and Eldridge tomorrow evening,_

 _and it is best if Thorin meets with us also._

 _I expect that you will be fairly late to finish work, so I will pick Thorin up tomorrow afternoon._

 _And I will text you the address so you can join us once you finish._

 _Glenda is keen to meet you too!_

 _Let Thorin know to be ready by 3pm._

 _Best,_

 _Gerald_

"Ooh – that's Gerald – Gandalf!" She exclaimed. "He will pick you up tomorrow at three in the afternoon, and take you to meet the rest of his colleagues."

"Aye – that is great news. The White Lady is a powerful seer." He looked excited. "Perhaps he will advise me on getting a suitable job?"

"I suppose you will be smoking and drinking as well then…" she looked at him suspiciously.

"A little Old Toby, and ale never hurt anyone, my lady."

"I have no objections so long as its not in my apartment." She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear All, thank you for following my story so far..._

 _please please continue to review, follow fave..._

 _hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

—-

Shobha finally finished seeing her last patient and checked her watch as she left the ward. It was seven twenty already. It would be past eight by the time she reached Glenda's apartment. She rounded the corner in the corridor and came straight to a halt. There were a group of her colleagues in a heated debate. Luckily they hadnt noticed her. She quickly turned and headed the other way. It would take her an extra five minutes, but if she had been dragged into their conversation she would have been stuck for another thirty. She needed to begin saying 'no' to more people. Even that evening she had been dragged into seeing a patient that strictly was not hers, but she had agreed to help another senior consultant. It had cost her an extra forty five minutes!

She checked her phone for the directions Gerald had sent her. Glenda and Caleb lived in a leafy suburb. She could stop off at the local off licence to buy a nice bottle of wine for them on her way.

Leaving the train station, Shobha checked her phone again for the directions – only to be interrupted by the fifth message that evening.

 _Where are you? Worried. T_

It was Thorin. She huffed silently. It was her own fault for teaching him to text. To be fair she had ignored the last four, so quickly stopped for a moment as she began to reply. Only to hear shuffling and muffled voices in from behind.

It was a quiet area – very residential. There were no cars on the road, and she imagined everyone had returned from work now and must have been tucking their children into bed. Luckily she had brought her large umbrella with her. If she was attacked everything would be fair game. She secured her bag on her shoulder and grasped the bottle in one hand and the umbrella in the other. The latter had a good point, while the bottle could be used to decent effect, she imagined. Without stopping she looked over her shoulder. There were two tall men in hoodies maybe fifty meters behind her. She quickened her pace and checked her phone again, it was the next right turn, and then number fifty two. Now in almost a jog she crossed the road. The men behind appeared to have quickened their step too crossing the road behind. Turning onto the road where Glenda lived, she strained to see the house numbers in the dark. The nearest she passed was fourteen. There was still some distance to go, and they continued to follow. Surely her house wasn't far now, she debated calling Thorin, but felt it would only slow her down. Heart pounding in her chest, she broke into a run, and took another glance over her shoulder. Unfortunately she immediately ran straight into a large man, who had appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her arm firmly. He grunted as she had jabbed his foot with her umbrella, when she had run into him.

"Oh God! I have no money on me – you can take my phone –"

"Relax Miss – are you ok?" he blinked down at her. He was at least six feet tall, and built well, with blond hair and a sharp nose. "We have had problem recently with a few people being followed, don't worry, you are ok now."

"Um – I need to get to number fifty four." She was still quite shaken and didn't know what to say.

"Ah! I'm Harry! I live in Glenda and Caleb's Annex." A clear flash of recognition shooting across his face as he spoke. "Come on. I will take you – your boyfriend was getting quite annoyed, and planning to go out looking for you.."

"Oh! Um –" she was a bit taken aback.

"Here let me carry something for you," he offered, and she gave him her umbrella. "Its only just slightly ahead…"

Having walked ten meters along, they walked into the driveway of one of the larger detached houses on a large plot, with a gravel driveway. Her heels began to sink into the gravel, slowing her a little, and he immediately shot his arm out to stead her and offered her his hand, which she was grateful for. She was starting to feel a lot safer.

"I'm sorry – I'm Shobha. Thank you for that back there."

They both looked up as the large front door opened to reveal a dark haired broad-shouldered figure illuminated from the entry hall behind. He stopped as soon as he saw them, watching as they approached with a dark expression.

"Shit I forgot to reply to his messages –" she whispered.

"Yes, I think you're in trouble." Harry, replied helping her a few more steps, before she let go of him as they neared the front door, stepping aside to allow her through first.

Thorin stood in the hallway waiting for them, his expression was his usual stony mask once more. But he made a point to help her out of her coat. There was almost a slight possessive air to his behaviour in front of Harry, who appeared to take the hint and walked ahead to return to their hosts.

"You didn't reply to any of my messages!" He whispered sternly. His expression changed very slightly as she watched – to possibly a hint of jealousy, before returning to settle on his stony mask.

"I'm sorry Thorin. I was busy, and then I rushed back after work… And then I was followed – "

"You were?! Mahal – I knew I should have come out to walk you from the station." He scanned her carefully from top to toe. "Are you hurt?"

"No – Harry found me."

"Aye." He grumbled holding his hand out. "My lady."

She smiled at him and took his hand, as he walked her through to the large parlour to meet a tall lady with long blond hair. She was evidently not young, but clearly looked much younger than she actually was. Glenda took in her guest with sparkling eyes, and soft smile. She wore a long floaty dress embellished with lots of sequins.

"Welcome my dear Shobha," she smiled brilliantly, which seemed to brighten the glow surrounding her. It swept Shobha up in a wave of positive emotion, as she let go of Thorin and stepped towards Glenda, instinctively, pushing the bottle of wine and her bag into his hands instead. It strangely made her want to kneel before her beautiful hostess.

"Professor Lorien…" Shobha continued to walk forward, as Glenda extended her hand out to her. She had been so sceptical about psychics – but with Glenda, she was almost certain that she was indeed a psychic or a seer or a witch. She didn't know how she knew that about Glenda – but she felt it somewhere deep inside her! "Thank you for having us over."

"Thank you for coming all this way to meet us. Gerald must have told you – I really wanted to perform a reading for you in particular my dear."

Thorin watched closely. He was trusted Gandalf, but was uncertain what the While Lady would do to Shobha. Did she intend to keep her for the elves – perhaps give her to the Marchwarden, Harry? He could see how the young man had eagerly led her, how he had looked at her. Who wouldn't want her?

He watched as she stood next to Galadriel, her small frame dressed in an elegant short dress as he had seen her in before, in stockings and boots with heels, her dark hair cascading down her shoulders. She smiled with Galadriel, in an unguarded way that he had never seen before. He liked to imagine the way she smiled with him was different to what he had seen when she interacted with others, but this smile for the powerful seer was different. He couldn't help feel jealous.

"Really?! Me?!" Shobha exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Yes of course, my dear. You are very special – even though you do not believe it."

Thorin set the bottle of wine on a side table, slightly louder than was necessary, shifting Glenda's gaze to him.

"Thank you for the wine. Its very generous of you, my dear." And still holding her hand she led her away. "It turned out to be a clearer evening than expected so Caleb got the fire pit going outside. But you must eat first. We have set a plate aside for you."

They walked through, Thorin following Glenda and Shobha into a beautifully landscaped courtyard. There in the middle around a fire pit were Gerald and two other tall men. One who looked middle aged with white blond hair, and the second who had dark hair and looked like he was probably in his forties. They were seated talking quietly, while Gerald smoked his pipe. Seeing them arrive, the two younger men immediately stood and the blond one gestured with a smile towards a side table with two seats. Shobha took her seat as Thorin took over and guided her, while Glenda returned to sit next to the blond man, whom Shobha assumed would be her husband.

No sooner had they taken their seats that a maid had arrived with a platter of food and some cutlery for Shobha, and offered her a glass of wine, which she politely declined in exchange for some water.

"Shobha was followed here. So you have problems –" Thorin began.

"There are those that will look to rob or cause trouble anywhere you travel, Master Dwarf." Caleb interrupted calmly. "Harry is excellent, he will assess the matter now and return. He is also a police detective. Either way you will be safe here."

Thorin looked more at ease once he was seated next to Shobha, and took his pipe out of his pocket and began tapping it softly, while Gerald stood and walked over to him placing a small pouch of tobacco on the table in front of him and a lighter, before pulling up a seat by them.

"So, my dear, can you describe what your stalkers were like?" Gerald began.

"Um –" Shobha finished a mouthful. "Not really, it was quite dark. They stuck to the shadows and wore black with hoods on. I wouldn't have known they were there if not for the shuffling."

"Oh – this is Eldridge Rivers." Gerald introduced the distinguished, dark haired man, who bowed his head, to which Shobha smiled at him.

"And they were not the homeless…?" Eldridge asked thoughtfully.

"No. I don't think so – but I never saw their faces, or much else." Shobha sipped her drink and replied. "But I was too busy making a dash to get here."

She could see Thorin sitting beside her clenching and unclenching his fist listening to her replies very carefully.

"Why did you not call me to walk you back?" Thorin finally spoke.

"Because they started following me from outside the station. I didn't realise they were there, until they began to follow, and then I didn't have time." She explained softly reaching out to touch his clenched fist on the table. He appeared to relax his fist immediately under her touch. "If I had stopped to call you they would have caught up with me."

"Well – you are here and safe now. That is all that matters." Gerald smiled at her kindly.

"In any case – aren't there more important questions to be answered?" Shobha carried on quietly eating her dinner.

"To begin with, Prince Thorin, your quest continues. Your heirs have taken over under the guidance of Gandalf. We know there are several vital matters at stake on this journey and so they must carry on." Glenda spoke sounding distant, like she was channelling something. "It was thought that you were being chased – "

"Hunted down in fact. When you reached Imladris and left…" Eldridge added.

"Aye. Gandalf showed me the note, issuing a reward for my head." Thorin nodded, putting his pipe down once more and brushing his hand against his beard.

"It includes your heirs…" Gerald warned.

"For that reason, we believe the Valar might have brought you here." Glenda spoke again. "It would be best that you stay here for a while…"

"But How will my company manage without me!" Thorin stood up and began to pace with his hands behind his back slowly. "They are not seasoned warriors. And Fili is barely ready as yet."

"That might be the case, Thorin, but if you are being hunted, you may have led them off the trail of your company…" Gerald reasoned. "This quest was always only ever about sneaking into Erebor to steal the Arkenstone from Smaug. Then you could raise an army later and return to vanquish the dragon."

"It may give them the chance to accomplish things without ruffling too many feathers." Eldridge concurred.

"But will they have followed me here?" Thorin asked suddenly, fresh concern on his face, as he glanced at Shobha.

"She is safe for now, until we know otherwise…" Gerald reiterated blowing an impressive puff of smoke which whirled around him like a large python. "And I am sure you have already been something of a protector to your most beautiful hostess."

"There is also an important matter on your employment that we thought to discuss with you…" Caleb gestured to Thorin to take a seat with them, as Glenda moved across to take Thorin's seat next to Shobha. Thorin hesitated a moment, wanting to return back to her, but Gerald picked his pipe up and handed it back to him, ushering him away.

Shobha should been more nervous and cautious about someone claiming that be an all powerful psychic, but she felt completely calm and frankly in awe of this lady. There was something about her, that she couldn't help but trust.

"Do not be afraid child. I think you have certain intuitive abilities, which mankind has forgotten. It is what makes you good with people… and I expect your patients appreciate that." She smiled looking at Shobha, as she finished her glass of water.

"I am not sure how my fate is tied to Middle Earth… I mean, I didn't even think it was a real place until a couple of weeks ago." Shobha admitted. "I am still not certain…"

"Well my dear, perhaps I should show you…?" Glenda leant down under the table and pulled out a shallow, mirrored bowl and set it on the table as the maid appeared to collect Shobha's plate, and placed a jug of water on the table. She picked up the jug and poured the water into the bowl then held her hand out with her palm open, and Shobha placed her hand in Glenda's automatically without having to be asked. "Look into the mirror… it will show you many things… what might be, and what is in your heart…"

Shobha stared at the water, which initially began reflecting the lights above and then slowly the waters began to swirl. The ripples spread almost as though there were invisible little fish swimming in the bowl.

" _Erebor will be reclaimed… but Thorin has another destiny he must fulfil_ …" Glenda spoke quietly.

Shobha concentrated further to tune out the conversation that the men were having, focussing in Glenda's voice and the reflections in the water.

" _But what about him dying in the battle?"_ Shobha asked.

" _That is only a possibility… it is only something that may happen if he does not fulfil his destiny focus. But the Valar have noted that Sauron gathers strength in a way that would require a strong line of Kings to rule the Lonely Mountain. While Dain has the capability to unite the dwarves, his blood line does not have the same strength that Thorin does… However Thrain's blood line also has a weakness._ "

" _Dragon sickness_ " Shobha could suddenly see Thorin in the mirrored bowl, dressed in full gold armour wearing a crown. He looked very majestic, but there was something about his face, a coldness, she didn't recognise. There were other dwarves knelt before him, they seemed to be pleading, but he was looking away, and just in a blink the image had faded into ripples again. She blinked it was almost as though she had imagined it! But she was pretty sure she hadn't.

" _But Fili and Kili_ –" Shobha asked.

" _They are of the same bloodline and subject to the same weakness. No the Valar greatly wronged him… Aulë denied him of his One…"_

Shobha watched the bowl as a new image formed from the ripples. She wore a white dress, it looked like a summer dress rather than a wedding dress and Thorin was holding her hand. He had his hair cut slightly shorter, and then he pulled her in to kiss her deeply. Then the ripples changed again but the picture didn't disappear altogether instead, he next moment he was crawling over her, they were both naked, he was gripping onto her hands, their fingers interlocked, as he thrusted into her, her face overcome with pleasure, as he focused on her completely, a visible sheen of sweat on his temples. She blushed wondering how much Glenda saw of this – it was like watching a porno but with them! And then the ripples changed again and she was in labour. It didn't look good, she appeared to be losing a large amount of blood, and then the next moment Thorin held a baby boy, with a shock of raven hair, olive skin and green eyes as the child gurgled and cooed at him. He looked at the baby tenderly. And then the ripples shifted again like a glimmering curtain across the bowl.

" _You are his One… I image you know this… and it will be this that saves his bloodline from the sicknes_ s…"

" _So he is here to impregnate me?!_ " Shobha didn't like that. There was no romance in that. She hardly knew him, and if he was going to die, she didn't think it was fair on her or any child they may have.

" _Your child will have an important role in holding the forces of darkness at bay."_

 _"So my child would have to go back to Middle Earth…"_ Shobha felt sad at the thought that she may lose both Thorin and any child they might have. It was all too much for her. She barely knew Thorin, and she was finding out that she would have his child and they would both go back to Middle Earth. " _Will my child… our son be ok?_ "

" _He will be a great Leader. He will pave the way for the fourth Age, or the dominion of Man._ "

 _"I don't understand what role I have…?"_ She just couldn't figure it out. There were still too many questions.

" _You are of pure heart… your bloodline will cure the line of Durin."_

But before Shobha could ask any more questions, Glenda placed her other hand over Shobha's. It was almost like breaking a trance.

"Do not be afraid. There is time… you have a gift, child." Glenda spoke. Gerald was looking over and nodding at Glenda smiling, while Thorin, Caleb and Eldridge watched them silently, having stopped their conversation. It was at that point that Shobha had realised they had not been actually talking all that time. She wasn't certain what had actually gone on. "Osanwe –"

But she was interrupted by Harry who had arrived.

"Professor Lorien, there are more of them." He explained calmly. "They will not be any threat to us, but they are drawn here… I am arranging to deal with them, but they are safest to stay here tonight."

"Well that settles it, Gerald and Eldridge were staying anyway…" Glenda smiled.

"Can we not get a taxi back?"Shobha asked.

"They might follow you back, and would risk them knowing where you live." Harry confirmed.

"We cannot do that. Will it be safe even tomorrow morning? Will they follow Shobha to work?" Thorin came over to stand by her protectively. He would never forgive himself if he had put her life in danger.

"No. You have my word, that will not happen." Harry bowed his head. "But I must go now, I have called the patrol team, and they will arrive soon. But I will keep watch. They will certainly not dare come near hear.

"Come with me," Glenda beckoned to Shobha and Thorin. He had begun to follow, when he turned to wait for Shobha.

They followed her upstairs and along the main corridor past several doors, until she came to a stop outside a door, which she opened and gestured to them once more.

"This is our most comfortable guest room, there is an ensuite bathroom through that door and plenty of fresh towels. I hope you will make yourself comfortable." She smiled mischievously at them both. "I am sorry I cannot offer you any nightwear – it would be uncomfortably large for you."

Thorin waited for Shobha to walk through. She scanned the room – it was large, light and airy, with only a few pieces of elegant furniture: a sofa, a blanket box at the end of the bed, a small dresser and a rather large double bed!

"Um – there is only one bed…" Shobha began to speak, but it appeared Glenda had already left them, and Thorin was watching her closely, the corners of his mouth twitching, but unwilling to reveal a smile.

"I can take the couch, my Lady." He said shutting the door softly before turning to face her as she plonked herself down on the blanket box and began unzipping her boots. Watching her made him realise that the shoes she wore always seemed to have rather a provocative effect on him – they truly accentuated her shapely legs.

"It's ok, I can take the couch. It will probably be too small for you." She offered taking her feet out and stretching them in front of her. How he longed to massage those shapely legs and relieve her of her days strains. But of course it would be most improper. Galadriel had already cruelly put them in this situation, knowing he had to return. How could he pledge his heart to her knowing that? It would be dishonourable. Perhaps once he had reclaimed Erebor and established Fili as his heir, he could return to her. But would she wait? Surely not – surely there would be so many who could offer her a better future waiting to offer their hand to her?

But somehow right now, watching her unclip her hair and shake it loose – _Mahal_ – it made him want to take a chance.

"It is no trouble. In any case it is probably safer if someone slept in your room tonight…Although, I recall, you didn't mind falling asleep in my arms last weekend, my Lady…"


	10. Chapter 10

Dear All,

thank you so much for your lovely reviews and likes, I am so grateful :))

and please please cont to follow fave review - it really means so much to me and encourages me to cont.

—-

"But you did dance with me that evening didn't you?" She winked as she stood at the door to the bathroom unzipping her dress from behind. She appeared to be struggling, so he walked over to her. He had dealt with these strange running metal closures they seemed to favour in this land, they could be quite tricky if material was caught within during the closure, and Thorin couldn't fathom why they would put such closures on the rear aspect of women's clothing. Although, the way she had got into such clothing and had managed this much, she was clearly rather flexible.

"May I assist my Lady?"

"No… I should be – Oh…" she said continuing to struggle. So he grasped her shoulders and spun her around. The upper part of the zip had indeed caught some of the material. He gently pushed her wrists aside and began to slowly release the material, finally releasing the mechanism and undoing her dress all the way. _Mahal_! _She was a temptress!_ As he slowly unzipped her dress it revealed her dark honey brown skin and rather lacy, sheer undergarments. He imagined she would look very inviting wearing only that. He must have lingered too long, as she seemed to stiffen self consciously. All the tension was having certain affects on his own body, so he grunted that he was done unintelligibly and turned away to hide his own arousal and walked towards the couch.

"Thank you…" she acknowledged softly and shut the door gently.

He sat on the couch heavily, panicking about whether or to sleep in his trousers or not, and whether or not to remove his shirt, as he slowly removed his boots. Then the bathroom door opened quietly, and Shobha stepped out. Mahal! She was a vision! Her hair hung damp down to her bust, and she wore only a large towel wrapped tightly around her chest which stopped just above her knees, revealing the start of her deliciously slender thighs. She clutched a bundle of her clothes to her as she tip toed in towards the blanket bench at the foot of the bed.

He stood up automatically and couldn't help himself as he took in her appearance with open appreciation. Seeing him look at her like that made her feel rather naked – as though she were not even wearing the towel. She wasn't certain what she would wear at night. She couldn't sleep in the dress she wore – she would need to wear that tomorrow.

"Um… your turn… for the bathroom." She whispered, feeling a little shy suddenly.

"Are you warm enough, my lady?" He stood and slowly walked towards the bathroom himself. He was used to roughing it in the wild, but then he had travelled with a change of clothes and they had usually dried their clothes out by the fire.

"I think once I get the blankets out I should be fine."

"Please let me take the couch – you must be rested enough for work. And you work such long hours." He said looking genuinely concerned looking at her over his shoulder from the bathroom door.

"Ok – let me find the right blankets and pillows." She smiled.

And so nodding he turned and shut the door to the bathroom, finally realising that she must have been worried to move about in her towel in case it came undone.

As soon as he had shut the door, she quickly walked over to the dresser and folded her clothes carefully so that they were not creased and set them on top. She pulled her knickers on and then her bra before wrapping herself back up in the towel and rushed to the blanket box. Inside there were ample blankets and a few extra pillows, which she pulled out and then cast her eye over the couch again where Thorin had draped his longline blazer. It was rather small – there was no way he could sleep on there and not be stiff in the morning. Then she looked at the bed – it was rather large – perhaps too large for only her. There would have been enough room for them both comfortably. And there was an extra duvet so they didn't have to share. She quickly pulled the duvet over to one side and spread the other one on the other side. She felt a bit silly given that he was right, she had indeed spent Friday night using his body as a mattress. Surely this would be nothing in comparison. So she quickly tucked herself in on one side, just as he emerged from the bathroom.

He wore his boxers and his shirt, while using a towel to dry his hair with one hand and carrying his trousers in the other. His thick muscular legs were covered in a thin layer of dark hair and his shirt had quite a few buttons undone, but it also clung to his broad muscular torso from the residual damp of the shower. It didn't look very comfortable – and then she realised, while she had bought him some rather nice smart clothes, he didn't have any comfortable loungewear. It made her wonder what he wore normally to bed – perhaps he wore nothing – a thought that made her heart race!

"Sorry my lady, I cannot wear those fitted breaches to sleep…" he walked over to the blanket box to collect some blankets when she stopped him.

"Um Thorin – please don't sleep on the couch. You'll feel terrible in the morning: there isn't enough space on there for you." She said softly, as he looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "There is enough room in this giant bed. Besides you're right – I did sleep on top of you on Friday.."

"I am sorry my lady. — I am not sure I heard you correctly – did you say I was… _Correct_?"

"Ok! But don't get used to it!" She blushed. "And you you don't need to keep your shirt on, if its too uncomfortable… Sorry, I need to sort some lounge wear and casual clothes for you. Particularly if you are going to be here for some time…"

"Well, I should be able to make those purchases soon. Gandalf has offered my a job working for him in reading runic texts and performing translations into common speech." Thorin smiled walking to the door to lock it before returning to the bed and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Shobha couldn't help but watch him as he took his shirt off. Her look made him smile lightly in satisfaction knowing that she found him attractive. Seeing his reaction, she blushed and looked at her phone, setting her alarm for the morning to occupy her, while he got into bed.

"Oh that's great news!" She smiled. "But I think I will sort out a few things for you soon, at least until you get your pay check…"

He finally settled himself in bed next to her. She was so close – he wasn't sure how he would be able to sleep like this. He even thought she was naked under her bed linen – for surely that towel would not remain secure for long. Then he recalled how she had slept on Friday: she was a writher. She had moved around so much during that night, it had been hard for him to sleep well. And the way she had moved, clinging onto him, her soft dark hair surrounding him and her body rolling and rubbing against him, it had given him several erections throughout the night. He needed to rid himself of these thoughts if he wanted any sleep.

"Good night Thorin …" she whispered turning her light off.

"Good night Shobha." He replied back softly.

…

 _Thorin stood on the stone bridge in front of the great gates of Erebor. It was a warm summer day, and he felt at ease. There were groups of dwarrows and dams travelling on the path to Dale as far as he could see, all happily conversing and going about their travels. He began walking out towards the fields. The grass was long, wispy and overgrown, abundant with wild flowers. There were clumps of lavender, daisies, poppies as far as the eye could see, and the fragrance was sweet and subtle. It reminded him of her. He bent down and plucked a small handful of poppies and lavender. And carried on._

 _He could see her not far from him now. He looked back towards the mountain, where his guards stood watching them. She wore a soft white linen dress without the thick skirts and petticoats, and her soft raven hair was loose and long, hanging almost at her waist now, and it glistened in the sun, similar to the way her brown skin glowed. She was laughing, the sound felt like home to him, and busy chasing two young boys. They both had raven hair, olive skin, and were running wildly, laughing themselves. And then she saw him stopping to smile and wave, but only to be caught by the two boys. One grabbed hold of her skirt lovingly, clinging on to her. The older boy saw him and came running over._

 _"Adad! Adad! We are faster than Mama now!" He cried as he reached Thorin. The lad had large brown eyes, like her._

 _"Aye, my little one," Thorin smiled and stroked his head. "But you shouldn't rush Mama too much at the moment…"_

 _The boy looked up solemnly and nodded._

 _"Don't worry Adad, I will protect Mama." He then reached up to take Thorin's hand and walk towards Shobha and the other little one._

 _She was now seated on a blanket by a basket of food covered with a tea towel. The younger boy was seated next to her and playing with her long locks._

 _"Amralime," Thorin knelt down in front of her and planted a soft kiss on her lips, handing her the small post of flowers he had collected. "Are you well?"_

 _"Yes, my love, the fresh air has really helped my sickness," she smiled gently, but he could see she still looked tired._

 _"Now, my little Prince, are you looking after Mama also?" Thorin asked as their youngest child giving him a big hug. He looked at his father with his big emerald eyes._

 _"Adad, Mama was puking – I was scared!" He spoke with wide eyes. "But Unca Fili took us fighting with Unca Dwaley."_

 _Thorin looked at Shobha worried again._

 _"Don't bother looking at me like that: whose idea was it to go for a third..?" She smiled lying her head back._

 _"I will have to take some time off I think – "_

 _"Not yet Thorin. Fili, Dis and Oin have been fussing around me enough. Besides Fili and Dwalin are great with the boys. I will need you in the last few months."_

 _Thorin sat down and stroked her hair gently._

 _"If you can do lunch for the boys though… even looking at that basket makes me feel sick…"_

 _"My heart, we shouldn't have done this so soon after the last." He looked down at her worried again, as she lay there with her eyes shut. Then she opened one eye and looked up at him smiling again._

 _"That too is not my fault, horny husband of mine."_

 _"Mmmm.." he bent down to pepper his wife with kisses as he gently placed his large hand on the small swell of her belly that was already beginning to develop. "Oh no, my beautiful wife, I assure you my 'horn' is entirely your fault!"_

 _He leant in to kiss her deeply only to receive a playful swipe…_

Thorin woke in bed to find her small hand lying across his chest. That had been a most vivid dream. It made him wonder whether the White Lady had been responsible for that.

He was facing Shobha, who lay on her side, facing him, surrounded by her dark hair, sound asleep. He gently reached out and brushed some of her hair from her face carefully. She had somehow managed to kick most of her covers off including the towel, he peeked down to find she was wearing some very sheer undergarments, which could have easily been ripped off to leave her completely bare. He gently moved across her and picked up the end to pull it over to cover her. And then turning over to face her, he lay there studying her face, her soft features, the dark lashes resting on her cheeks, her high cheekbones and her kissably soft, full lips. And slowly watching her steady breathing, he drifted off to sleep.

…

Shobha woke, her eyes fluttering open. She had found herself snuggled against him, his thick muscular arms wrapped around her. Her back leant on his broad chest, as he snored softly. He was like a warm blanket, and the soft hairs on his chest and legs gently brushed her skin as his chest rose and fell. She was only in underwear and rather skimpy ones at that, and she had clearly kicked her towel off at some point along with her own duvet, and it appeared he had wrapped her in his. She needed to get dressed before he woke, but also needed to get out of bed without waking him. She untangled her legs from his gently and shifted. Perhaps it was the morning or the way their bodies lay angled together, but she could feel him hardening against her derrière, and instinctively he pulled his arms tighter around her. She didn't know why she was being awkward about it. They clearly fancied each other, he had proven on several occasions that he would look after her, and she couldn't imagine he would treat her as a one night stand.

She shifted herself slowly, but even the gentlest movement was enough. He was rock hard and had started to stir. She wriggled to free herself from his vice like grip.

"Uh.. Morning…" he grunted letting her go when he realised what he was doing. Apparently he too had been moving a lot in his sleep. He blushed realising he had been pressing himself to her. "I apologise for that…"

She sat on the end of the bed and made a tip toe to the dresser grabbing her dress and stockings. He should have looked away, but her form was beautiful. Her small, slender frame drew his eyes in, and wearing those lacy, sheer undergarments – she was perfection.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked putting her dress on still facing away trying to make polite conversation.

"Aye, my lady." He considered getting out of bed, but he was still sporting a raging erection.

"Sorry, I think I might be quite an active sleeper." She glanced over at him blushing. The truth was she had probably had the best sleep in many years with him. And then she realised she must have looked a mess with her bed hair. She quickly tiptoed into the bathroom with some hope of making herself look a bit more presentable.

….

They had early breakfast with Gerald, Glenda and Caleb. They had all been rather matter of fact about them having shared a room that night.

And then Thorin had walked her to work. He had been silently brooding throughout the journey, while she had been looking through her emails.

"I'm on call this evening Thorin." She said. "I won't finish until eight, and even then it may be later depending on how busy things are. I will call you to let you know –"

"I would be most grateful if you did, my lady. In fact I think perhaps I will come and pick you up." He said a little sternly. "I will be meeting Gandalf again. He will show me his place of work and the texts I am to help translate."

"Do you know what… yes and we can pick up a take away." She smiled, wondering how he would fare with spicy food. "I think it is time I introduced you to curry. You will eventually be forced to have dinner with my family..."

"As you wish." He nodded, searching her face softly. He had been worried that she would distance herself from him, after waking up wrapped in his arms this morning. That dream had been extraordinarily vivid, as if he had truly held her in his arms. And she had felt his arousal. His sister always said he was able to woo a dam as well as a large rock. So he was grateful she didn't seem particularly distant.

"I have another oncall on Thursday and then we have Friday off. We need to meet Mr Jenkins to pick up your documents on Friday." She sensed he may have been thinking about how they had woken up that morning. So she gently placed her hand on his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, gaining a faint upturn of the corners of his mouth. He held her big brown eyes in his sapphire gaze. He was allowing his heart and his hopes to run away with her. How could he, when his people had suffered for so long living without a proper home, and treated badly by so many, slaving for a pittance. He was torn. He had suffered with his people for so long, had given up any hope of any happiness for himself, and then he had met her. She was like a glimmer of hope, in the deepest darkest depths when all was lost. It was hard to imagine he had ever truly lived before he had met her.

"Hey! Shobha!" A young woman interrupted them, smiling and placing her hand on Shobha's shoulder, then looking at Thorin with curiosity.

"Morning Samantha!" Shobha smiled back. Samantha was a colleague, who was a few years older, but someone she trusted. "This is Thorin – he's staying with me for a bit."

That was the best Shobha would do for now.

"Well hello, Thorin," Samantha grinned at him, her hazel eyes giving away what she was thinking was going on between them. "So you are the reason, this one has been running home quickly after finishing up…"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Samantha," Thorin nodded his head in acknowledgement. He would never get used to how people in this land address one another without title, but he followed as he was instructed by Shobha.

"You and Nina have been nominated to wear the bunny suits for the charity ball by the way – Oh Thorin, you should come..."

"Ugh!" Shobha rubbed her face. "Can't I just give them some money? When did this happen-"

"When you were rushing off every evening. I have kids and even I stayed for that meeting!" Samantha had wildly curly chestnut hair that moved as she laughed at her colleague.

"Isn't there another nurse that can do it with Nina?"

"Um, everyone felt the two of you were probably the ones with the bodies to pull it off… hey girl, I would do it for you, but no one wants to see my mummy body!"

"Oh please! I don't have the rack to fill that out… unlike you!" Shobha rolled her eyes. "Right Thorin we are going to head to work, I will see you later."

Thorin left them to their giggly female conversations, whatever a 'bunny suit' was, and why ever someone would have another dressed as an animal he did not understand.

He would go home wash and dress before going to meet Gandalf.

"Make sure you get her to come and bring you along Thorin! You will want to see this!" Samantha called out to him over her shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week had flown by. She had been very late on returning from each oncall, so dinner plans had been put on hold. Thorin had now officially received his new passport, and other paperwork, and even started to work with Gerald. He still kept his training going in doors as best as he could, even though it was difficult to swing his broad sword well inside her apartment. And he was not happy about that but would have to find a way of keeping his body strong, until he had to return.

She had moved her on calls for the weekend to keep her mother away for now, until she figured out how to explain Thorin's presence. But she knew it was only a matter of time before she turned up.

On Sunday Shobha had encountered her worst ever shift. There had been a severely injured child who had been brought in as part of a group of people injured in a terrible traffic pile up. The child's father was likely to survive with terrible injuries, while the mother and child were in a critical condition – unlikely to survive the night. They had done everything they could, but eventually the child had succumbed to their injuries. His tiny body eventually failing. Needless to say by the time she got home, she was in a terrible mood and only wanted a stiff drink and a sleep. She was glad for the day off she would get the next day.

As she walked through the door that evening, she had found Thorin reading, huffing away angrily at the Hobbit. He looked up at her and nodded, to which she could only manage a weak wave. She didn't want him to think she had a problem with him – but at the same time she would have liked some solitude on a day like this. As she hung her coat up and pulled her shoes off she spotted the package addressed to her by the door. She suddenly froze. It couldn't be…

She reached out at first and then shakily picked it up. And then walked past the lounge straight to the kitchen holding it as if it were some sort of exploding object. Then setting it on the kitchen counter, she pulled out a glass and a small bottle of emergency whisky she kept next to her wines and beers and poured out a decent measure.

Thorin watched her carefully – not wishing to interrupt, what clearly had been an emotional moment.

"Thorin – I have opened the emergency Glen… " she corrected herself. "Whisky… Do you fancy a glass?"

"Oh. Aye thank you, my lady."

She absentmindedly poured him an extra glass and walked over handing it to him, as she downed hers in one go.

"Ooof!" She drew a sharp in-breath after throwing that glass back.

"Dinner is ready when you are…" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, taking a sip. It was rather nice whisky – it was clearly well aged. She should not have been throwing that back like cheap liquor.

"Go ahead, don't wait for me – I need to have a shower." She returned to the counter and pouring a second measure, she opened the package. She would pay for that whisky tomorrow, but today after the day she had – she would need this. She looked down at the portraits of her that had been taken in various finishes. She wore a few different outfits – there was a trial with two evening dresses and two saris. They had not been posed pictures, but rather candid ones the photographer had taken as a test, while she had been moving around getting dressed or walking to different spots to test out the lighting. They were soulful and exuded raw artistry. It was her but stripped down. And with the portraits was a note:

 _I held these back in the studio for as long as I could, but your fiancé kept asking me for them, and they were far too pretty to destroy._

 _I would really like to take some photos of you one day for my modelling portfolio – if you ever think you may be up to it._

 _Gavin xx_

 _Ps. I hope you don't mind that I have kept copies of these ones._

She turned the portraits over face down, took her glass and walked through to her room. A long shower and a sleep were what she needed. She could deal with everything else later.

Thorin placed his book down and walked over to what had upset her. He looked at the portraits done of her and read the note. While he had felt an irrational sense of anger about a man being allowed to take such candid images of Shobha, he also had to accept that they were utterly beautiful. Unlike portraits that had been posed for, these had caught her living and moving. Almost as if the normal grace of her movements had been caught in them. He picked them up and moved them to his room, leaving the note on one of her coffee tables. He was about to knock on her door to check whether she was alright, but then stopped himself. She clearly wanted the space, and he would allow her that. So he returned back to his book taking a seat on the sofa, sipping on his whisky.

Shobha had silently cried into her bed. She didn't really feel sad about Mike at all anymore, but she felt upset at how everyone had treated her like a victim. And then she cried for feeling so wretched and ungrateful: that little child had died right in front of her eyes, despite having so much done to resuscitate his little broken body, yet his life had not even begun. And here she was feeling sorry for herself, when she was alive, had her health and loved ones around her. Finally she stripped off and jumped in the shower appreciating the fall of the warm water over her body. She leant her hands against he walls allowing the stress and sorrow of today's events to wash away.

After a long while, she had stepped out wrapping herself in a large towel walking to the bed. The whisky was starting to take its effect well now, making her feel very giddy indeed. She collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes.

Thorin had waited for her for several hours now. She had not eaten and he had heard no sound from her room. So after pacing the lounge, for the last hour, he decided to knock on her door to enquire whether she was alright. And so he stood in front of her door and knocked gently at first. When he heard nothing in reply, he knocked louder and then called through her door. When he didn't hear any movement he got worried, and after a moment of debating he opened the door and stepped in softly. Her room was kept neatly with the metal box she called a 'Lap-top' on her writing desk along with several stacks of books and papers neatly piled up. The only mess was the small pile of clothes she had kicked on the floor of the clothes she had worn today. Only a small lamp on her nightstand was on, and she lay there on the bed wrapped in her towel, at first he thought she was asleep, but then she looked deathly still. He stepped closer again, calling her name softly, in case she might wake up and consider him improper, but she did not respond. So he stepped closer still and placed a hand gently on her bare shoulder, calling out her name again.

"Arrgh! I'm up! Where is the wolf?" She sat up like Thorin had seen the dead sometimes on the battlefield, in rigormortis, bending straight up at the waist. And then stood up jumping straight into his arms.

"It's ok. It's just me." He said holding her, as she stood wobbly in his arms. He held her against his chest tightly and her arms were wrapped around his neck instinctively, their noses mere inches away from touching. Her head swam from the drink, and she studied his face carefully for a moment. She could see every wrinkle, every scar, every hair, his sapphire gaze as he stared into her eyes and then moved his gaze towards her lips, lingering there as his own lips parted in welcome.

His heart pounded in his ears. He was certain she was going to kiss him, but he felt guilty that she was vulnerable and intoxicated tonight, and yet he wanted her to. For if she did, he would certainly kiss her back.

"You scared me…" she spoke very close to his face, focussing on his lips.

"I was worried about you."

"You were? Why?" She looked into his eyes again, searching softly.

"I do not like seeing you unhappy." And there is was, the tiniest confession that had much more meaning to it. She watched his face soften as he said the words and she moved one of her hands to softly stroke his cheek and run it along his beard and found to her surprise that it felt very soft. She had never initiated a first kiss before and she was still uncertain in this case.

"But you can't stay…?" She continued to look into his eyes. It made him feel like he was falling into her big doe eyes.

"You could come with me." He moved his face a little closer studying every movement in her features for any signs of what she might have been thinking. She could feel him surrounding her, and he was acutely aware that she was very precariously wrapped in only a towel. But he held her tight enjoying the feel of all of her in his arms.

"And what would I do if I came with you, Thorin?" She moved her face a little closer too, wondering what he was going to say next. Surely she would have no place in that world?

"Come with me as my Queen. Help me rebuild Erebor..." he knew it was no small request asking this beautiful woman, who had generously allowed him into her life to give up hers and go with him into the unknown. He had heard what Elrond had said of him and the dragon sickness. There were so many dangers. But as he looked into her eyes, he found no hesitation there, only kindness and acceptance of who he was.

So he closed the distance between them, bringing his hand up to cup her chin and tilt it up to meet his face as he pressed his lips to hers. It was soft as first, as she responded almost in surprise, but then the intensity grew as he traced his tongue along her deliciously soft bottom lip, and she opened up to allow him to taste all of her. While she still felt a bit wobbly, she felt safe, supported by his arm, and allowed one of her hands to knot in his hair, and the other to run down the front of his tunic, feeling his broad muscular torso. He pressed her tighter to him, in a vain attempt to feel all of her, loosening her towel inadvertently, but grasping it just in time to keep her covered. He was not certain he would be able to control himself if she had been exposed fully to him in that moment, for he had craved her for so long.

But then she broke their kiss.

"Wait but what about whoever is hunting you?" She looked very concerned.

"My lady, I will have to face a dragon in the mountain. Such hunters will be nothing." He gently brushed a tendril off her face.

"And will this mean I will never see my parents again…?" Sorrow flashed across her face. He imagined they would have been heartbroken at that. Certainly if he had been blessed with a daughter like her, it would have killed him to lose her.

Thorin merely nodded at her.

"Gerald and Glenda said that you need to stay here for a bit. It would give me some time to sort out my life out and say goodbye…"

Thorin beamed at her unreservedly, was she agreeing to join him, she just needed some time. But then he needed to prove himself to her father, and he would need to work fast. As there would be no way he would take her unless he had her father's approval.

He was fully aware that time was racing by and his nephews would be facing the firedrake soon enough. A momentary worry crossed his mind – neither Gandalf nor Galadriel had said they could send him back. He hoped it was not because they were unable.

They both looked at each other again after their minds had wondered in different directions. He needed to feel her luscious lips on his again, and he bent his neck to reach her once more but they were both interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Shit! Who's that!" She almost jumped in his arms, her towel precariously held together again, this time by her own hand. She rushed to the door, stumbling a bit from the big serving of whisky, as he followed her.

Reaching the entry phone she looked at the small monitor.

"Shit! It's my mum!"

...

Dear All,

This story is developing into a sliding doors type of story between these two. Mahal always intended Shobha to be Thorin's One - problem is she was born to parents who are not from Arda.

Their paths in the two stories ('Thorin's Fate' and a 'Gift for Thorin') will be different, but also linked as they are meant to end up together... as their destinies are strongly tied. You will see what I mean...

I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading so far and for following.

Would love to hear your thoughts/reviews/comments

Please please cont to fave/follow/review

Hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12

Shobha pressed the buzzer and rushed t the kitchen putting the bottle of whisky away. Then raced back to her room, Thorin following.

"This is important Thorin. We have three minutes before they get here. Here is your background: You are from Scotland somewhere remote… let's say Orkney" she said. "No mention of middle earth or Erebor just yet. And my father had read the books so he will know. Turn please…"

She quickly dressed while he turned his back.

"You are here because you have some work with Eldridge and Gerald at the university…"

"Aye, I am working in war studies."

"You were getting ready for bed – "

"Maybe not… "

"Why?"

"I do not wear anything to bed." He confessed shyly, as she groaned, quickly heading for the lounge.

She had foolishly believed they had time before she had to prepare him for a visit from her mother in particular. Just as she quickly tidied up the lounge superficially, there was a knock on the door, and she ran over to answer it as Thorin stood waiting. His heart beat out of his chest. He felt foolish for these emotions. His sister-sons and company were journeying a dangerous quest, and he was here in the comfort of a strange land trying to woo a woman.

Then in walked a middle aged woman. She was small made like her daughter, wearing a dress down to her calves, with lighter olive skin, and large dark eyes. Her greying dark hair was clipped together at her neck in a loose but comfortable manner and she walked with a similar sure-footedness that reminded him of his own mother when she had been alive. She was followed by a slightly talked man, with darker complexion, almost fully greying hair with glasses and a rather sharp nose. They were a handsome pair, but they had greatly exceeded themselves in the creation of their daughter.

Thorin stood tall and broad shouldered, as if presenting himself in court during the days of his grandfather, and then stepping forward shook both their hands as Shobha had explained.

"Lady Seth, Master Seth, it is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed his head, smiling lightly, and feeling stupidly nervous. Her father smiled and then took a seat, while her mother scrutinised him closely as she sat down on the sofa.

Shobha was quick to join them, looking a bit flustered also, but smiling.

"So you must be the young man visiting?" Her mother asked.

"Aye, my lady –"

"I told you about Thorin, mummy. We went to university together, of course he was a few years older."

"And has your stay been successful so far, my daughter says you work for the university."

"Aye my lady –"

"Mum, you remember I mentioned he works in War Studies and Strategy for the University of London. He's from Orkney, and had been so busy didn't have time to arrange an apartment, so I offered for him to stay until he found a place?"

"Oh choti, you keep interrupting, while I try to make polite conversation with the poor boy – man." Her mother chided and then gestured for Thorin to take a seat. "Now go be a good girl and make us some tea. And come Thorin – you sit there and talk to us…"

Shobha was sent packing to the kitchen as her father winked at her reassuringly, and Thorin looked at her nervously. While she felt a bit sorry for him at the prospect of being grilled by her mother, she also found it hilarious that a fearsome warrior from Middle Earth had been reduced into a nervous wreck at the mere sight of her tiny mother. And at exactly five feet in height compared with Thorin, who was towered over taller than she expected of a dwarf at, around five feet ten or eleven in height. Perhaps his physical body had changed on being transported to this world. She set about boiling the kettle and putting the tea pot and mugs together on a tray quickly to join them soon, but still trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So you are a lecturer in War Studies Thorin?" Pushpa asked curiously. Mike was an accountant – it was a boring but steady job, which could provide for her daughter. She wondered what the prospects of Thorin's job would be for the future.

"I am more of an Opinion Leader and Advisor to the Professors at the University," Thorin replied. "I descend from a long unbroken blood line of warriors –"

"Hang on Thorin – like from the Hobbit?!" Arun, her father, suddenly recalled.

"I think that is because my parents were enthusiasts of the work." Thorin smiled tight lipped.

"And how do you advise the Professors? Do they not know everything then?" Pushpa looked at him curiously.

"Well, my Lady, I am an expert in strategy, war craft, weapons training, hand to hand combat, armour, and a skilled blacksmith. These are skills that they have trouble with – and I can read ancient runes fluently." Thorin watched her mother closely to gauge her reaction.

"Oh my! You can do all that?!" Pushpa looked at him thoroughly impressed.

"Actually Professor Eldridge has asked me to provide some guidance for a group of story producers for the moving pictures, which I am currently working on." This was completely true. He had been spending the last few days advising producers of a picture, on what actors should wear and how to hold a sword and so on. He was encouraged that he was impressing the woman's mother of his ability to provide for her daughter. Thorin looked at Shobha's father who smiled with him lightly but still scrutinised him closer, make him sit up straight.

"You can forge metal then?" Arun asked, surprised. "It is an old skill that few know."

"Aye, Sir." Thorin nodded modestly. "My father taught me. I spent much of my youth learning from him. We had our own forges in our – estate. Until it was taken by fire."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that. Hopefully the insurance would have covered most of that. What do your parents do now?"

"My parents are both dead – "

"We are so sorry, Thorin." Her mother stood and walked over to him rubbing his arm apologetically and taking a seat next to Thorin on the other sofa he sat on. "I always tell Arun, he pries too much into people lives."

"It is alright. You have the right to ask Sir. Particularly after your daughter has been most generous allowing me to stay here for a short while." Thorin noticed her father's reaction softening.

"Well, I think it is safer for Shobha to have someone living with her." Her mother smiled at him warmly. "In fact I didn't like those men out there who were lurking around when we came."

"What men?" Thorin stiffened on hearing that. Had it been the same people that has followed Shobha that day. "This is why I try to insist on picking Shobha up from her workplace, after I finish my work, but she is always so –"

"Stubborn?" Pushpa finished in agreement.

"Don't worry – there are always men lurking around. This is a big city. You just need to be careful – and Shobha is quite a capable woman." Shobha's father came to his favourite daughter's defence. "Tell me Thorin, do you like a good scotch? And perhaps a cigar?"

"Aye, Sir – I take it you enjoy a finely aged whiskey too?" Thorin replied, with a slight up turn to the corners of his lips. "But I prefer the pipe."

"Good lad!" He nodded. Mike could not drink whiskey without becoming violently ill. Arun always said a man who did not drink whisky and hold his own, could not be trusted. "Let me take you out one night for a drink, and a game of poker with the men-folk. And you can smoke without Shobha scolding you…"

Thorin smiled, reassured that this was initial acceptance. He would still have to prove himself to her father, he could see it on his face.

Shobha arrived with the mugs of tea on a tray, setting it on the coffee table, and taking a seat next to her father as she passed each a mug.

"So why are you both out so late?" Shobha inquired looking suspiciously at her mother.

"Don't look at us like that, darling daughter. We were out for dinner at your father's friends, and passed by. Your father said you sounded upset."

"Pushpa, whenever she has any involvement with sick children it always upsets her – and this poor child died! I know my daughter very well, thank you." Arun groused at his wife.

"Well she isn't upset anymore…" His wife looked at Thorin, with a very slight smile. She was practically throwing her daughter at him, and it made Shobha cringe. Her mother had truly been through the ringer after her break-up with Mike. She had believed that Mike had robbed her of five good years and that she was getting older now and would soon be an 'old maid' if she didn't find someone else fast!

"Don't be so obtuse – she hides it well." Arun shook his head taking a sip and explaining to Thorin. "Of course, it is good that you are here for company Thorin. But she would always come home and stay with us after days like this. Only my wife would not see it. Our eldest daughter is a paediatrician and she deals with sick children every day, and it doesn't trouble her to the same degree, although even she gets upset on some days. I expect Shobha had shared some of her 'emergency whisky' with you…? It's the good stuff, she has pinched it from me… except she will just knock it back, instead of savouring it… am I right?"

Thorin could only nod. She was certainly his favourite daughter – which would make his task of seeking his approval much harder. But he was not afraid to face a hard challenge. And he certainly would be damned if he had been transported to a whole new land to find his One, and to return leaving her behind. No, he was resolved that he would not be parted from her now.

"See Thorin had noticed it! Well done man!" Arun was a little more impressed with him now. "That idiot, knew you for five years and didn't notice it!"

"Ok daddy. I think that's too much information now." Shobha blushed.

"Right. Don't be in a rush to move out Thorin." Pushpa repeated, prompting an eye roll from Shobha. She cringed at the thought that her mother was two shakes short of proposing her to Thorin as a potential bride. "And you should come over for dinner to our place on Friday evening. We have Shobha's sister, Myra, and her family over. And you can have a nice curry. Are you ok with spicy food Thorin?"

"Um-"

"Mum, Thorin didn't grow up with curry! So maybe keep it mild." Shobha stepped in resting her hand on her forehead.

"That's no problem. I am sure a big strong man like you will get used to it easily, in any case!" Pushpa smiled mischievously, giving his muscular arm a squeeze. "And don't forget you need an escort for your cousin's wedding now in two week's time. Thorin, you don't need a tuxedo. Maybe we could do him a Nehru suit, Arun? The tailor will be quick… but we may need you measured up earlier."

"Mummy – lets stick with dinner first, and then we will see about the wedding. I haven't decided whether I still want to go." In truth she just didn't want to. It still felt too sore to be paraded in front of everyone, only to receive judgement or pity about her former choice of suitor. At least one thing was certain however – she had no feeling remaining for Mike whatsoever…


	13. Chapter 13

Thorin had tried chilli before, and Bombur had been a particular fan of using certain rare spices from the eastern lands. He used cardamom to brew special tea on occasion, as well as two more spices called Cumin and Coriander in soups and turmeric, a yellow powder. But tasting them altogether in food was a completely novel experience for him! She had brought home curry from her favourite curry house during the week for Thorin to try, so it was not completely new when he tried it at her parents. She couldn't imagine he had ever eaten curry in Middle Earth – and she wasn't wrong. But to her surprise he had really enjoyed it. And so she had tested his tolerance of spicy food by gradually giving him hotter and hotter dishes. After the initial few dishes, Thorin had grown arrogant of his ability to tolerate the heat of the spice, and so it had given her intense pleasure to watch the large burly warrior turn bright red, sweaty and teary, as he had eaten the levels of what she found to be rather spicy herself! Of course he initially refused water, but eventually had given in and consumed three large glasses full. Shobha had to stifle her giggles as she had watched him almost visibly blow steam out of his nostrils and ears due to the chilli!

And so they found themselves at Shobha's parents.

He had earned his first pay from Gerald and Eldridge, so he had insisted on buying her mother a very large bouquet of flowers, and her father an expensive bottle of whisky. Shobha had always been the one to select and bring desert to dinner with her family – so she carried a bag of treats she was sure would go down well!

They stood together on her parents' porch ringing the doorbell, hands full with various items. It hadn't taken long for the door to open with everyone inquisitively gathering to meet their new visitor.

"Come in! Come in!" Pushpa was already pulling her daughter and Thorin in.

"What did you bring today Aunty?!" Ashok, her seven year old nephew asked excitedly running over. He always loved her choice of desert.

"It will be a surprise little man! But I promise you will like it!" She had bought salted caramel brownies and peanut butter ice cream.

"These are for you, My Lady," Thorin presented Pushpa with large bouquet, as she grabbed him into a big hug.

"Please you can call me Pushpa," she smiled, giving his large arm a squeeze again.

"And for you Sir," Thorin turned to Arun.

"Thank you!" Arun gave him a firm pat on the back. "Oi Dev! You could learn a thing or two from this one!"

"Alright Dad!" Myra, her sister, spoke up from the end of the corridor where she stood with her husband watching her sister carefully. Myra was almost the opposite of Shobha in appearance and personality. While they were both small made, Myra was fair skinned with narrow eyes and sharp features. Dev was tall, olive skinned and slim, with a round race and softer features.

"Aunty Shobha! I got ninety-four percent for my physics test! Thank you for helping me with my revision questions!" Radha, a spritely little girl came running over grabbing Shobha in a big hug. She looked like a perfect combination of her father and mother with long dark hair, Myra's narrow eyes and Dev's soft nose and mouth.

"Oh my darling! See I told you! I am sooo proud of you!" Shobha gave her a one handed hug as she held on to desert precariously, finding Thorin's muscular arm softly coming behind her to steady her.

"So introduce us to your plus one then Shobha," Myra called from behind interrupting them, as she and her husband walked over towards them.

"This is Thorin," Shobha spoke tentatively. She already knew her older sister was judging her, and harshly so as always. She did not truly believe in matters of the heart, but rather that the best partner was one that would be a suitably stable choice as selected by the head in stead. Shobha knew Dev was madly in love with her sister nonetheless, and sometimes even felt sorry for him. She knew Myra would accuse her of jumping into whatever this was developing with Thorin too fast without due consideration. Myra had also predicted that things would not work out with Mike when they had first started dating, as he had been much older than her. She hated it that Myra's prediction had come to pass, but Shobha always went with her heart and trusted her instincts. "Thorin, this is Myra, my sister and Dev, her ever suffering husband."

"Hello Thorin," Myra shook his hand. "Don't be fooled by your beautiful hostess. It is the rest of us that have to tolerate her!"

"Thorin," Dev smiled and shook his hand whispering with a wink. "I don't know, I think you've struck gold with your hostess."

"I'm Ashok," the little lad stepped forward eagerly and shook Thorin's hand also. "I am my Aunty's favourite nephew."

"I think you are her ONLY nephew!" Myra laughed.

"Thorin, at your service, Master Ashok." Thorin bowed after shaking his hand, and the boy returned a toothy grin.

"Do you know Ashok, Thorin is a master swordsman? And his father and grandfather and Thorin are all REAL warriors!"

"No way! Really?" Ashok looked from her to Thorin with wide eyes and raised brows. And when Thorin nodded he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the living room. "Will you teach me..?"

Thorin smiled at Shobha over his shoulder as he let the lad pull him through, followed by Arun, Radha and Dev. Shobha took desert through to the kitchen following her mother.

"He's handsome, and strong." Pushpa smiled at Shobha wiggling her eyebrows.

"And old! How old is he?" Myra suddenly stepped in. "Mike seems like a toddler in comparison!"

"Why Myra… are you jealous?" Shobha tried irritating her, with hopes that she would go away. "Tea Mama?"

"Yes dolly," Pushpa ignored their bickering. "I like him… he's not old Myra darling - he is greying early. You'll make beautiful babies together –"

"Where's the tea Pushpa?" Arun walked in to the kitchen just then. "I think it's a bit too soon for them to be having babies just yet. But I might agree with your mother you make a fine couple."

"Don't you encourage her too Daddy, and then all come crying to me when it goes pear shaped." Myra grumped. "She needs to pick someone decent and stable and settle!"

"Who came crying to you?" Arun shot her a warning look, and she walked off with a scowl.

"I don't think he is like Mike, darling." Pushpa nodded pouring teas out into mugs. "He's more of a man… oh – I bet he has a strong pair of hands!"

"Oh Yes how do you know?" Arun raised an eyebrow cheekily at her mother.

"Because every time I catch mummy, she is squeezing his big, strong arms…" Shobha rolled her eyes, and followed her parents into the living room to find Ashok wielding his sword, while Thorin corrected his movements as Radha stood by commenting, and Dev sat watching and chuckling. Myra was browsing her emails on her phone, sulking next to Dev.

It was strange seeing Thorin interact with the boy, occasionally letting out a rumbling chuckle that shook his chest – there was something quite paternal. She imagined he must have been very involved with helping his sister raise her two sons after her husband died in battle.

As they walked in, Thorin looked towards her and smiled softly. It made her heart begin to pound suddenly. Since their kiss, they hadn't really spoken about it. He was warm, but he had not attempted to kiss her again. And yet he had certainly asked her to join him that day. And she had indeed said yes at the time, true to herself, deciding with her heart and not her head. But her head had caught up now and was protesting at the sight of her family. She would have to leave them all here. But then she wasn't even sure they could even send Thorin back as yet.

Seeing Thorin with Ashok, she expected, must have reminded him of Fili and Kili, and he would surely want to be go back as soon as possible knowing they had so many dangers facing them. He clearly still hadn't read the book to the end yet. And that was good for now. She needed a couple more weeks if possible.

The rest of the evening had gone well. He had enjoyed the meal, shared a drink with her father and brother in law, made fast friends with Ashok and Radha, and even Myra had warmed to him. The evening had ended with her mother and sister convincing Thorin to escort Shobha to her cousin's wedding that was coming up in another week. And it hadn't taken much – just her mother showing Thorin some pictures of Shobha wearing a sari, and quite an exposed one had been enough. He has openly admitted that he rather liked their traditional dress, and that it had suited Shobha well. Her mother had been rather pleased with the effect it had on him, smirking, as his blue orbs had almost popped out on their stalks.

…

Shobha and Thorin had been very busy the following week with their work. She had swapped all her on calls, so they had been covered for the next six weeks, just in case she was to suddenly disappear with Thorin. She had even amended her last will and testament, and written a letter to her parents explaining things.

On Thursday evening Thorin had joined her father to visit their tailor to get a Nehru suit made for her cousin's wedding, and then joined him for poker with his friends. It was clearly quite a step of trust from her father, as he hadn't invited Mike, ever, and Dev had only been invited once, after he had been married to Myra for almost ten years! As they had got later and later into the night she had begun to worry.

They had returned back to Shobha's flat in the early hours of Friday morning, somewhat drunk, and laughing together. She had thrown on a robe and gone out to investigate.

"Hello Doll," Arun hugged Shobha before collapsing on the sofa, tired. "What are you doing up? Oh! – she was worried about you."

"Ok daddy," Shobha raised an eyebrow. "You are drunk! Does mummy know?"

"Yup I am in the dog house, so I am here tonight."

"You can take my bed." Thorin smiled and then bowed his head to Shobha placing a light kiss on her hand. Fortunately he didn't appear quite as drunk as Arun but he did smell of some sort of fragrant tobacco. "Hello my lady-doll."

"And what about you then Thorin – are you planning on sneaking into my daughter's bed?" Arun wagged his finger at Thorin.

"No Sir! I will take the couch," Thorin stiffened suddenly.

"Oh!" Arun glanced between the two of them. "Shobha, he's alright, your Thorin… he can hold his whisky and my Lord, he can play poker!"

"Let me just tidy the room quickly for you –" Thorin walked away fast giving Shobha a sidelong glance.

"Dad!" Shobha was worried now. How would he understand when Thorin left suddenly, with or without her.

"He's different. He is certainly not from here… more an old soul that one." Arun spoke piling the cushions on one side of the sofa before putting his head on them and pulling his feet up. "He is rather smitten with you too: He said he wanted my blessing to court you, formally – with an intention to marry you."

"He said all that?" Shobha looked at her father shocked, as she brought him a glass of water.

"Hmmmm. And I think he really will look after you." Arun took a sip and lay back on the sofa again. "And he is going to a lot of trouble to please your mother. So I have given him my permission. Don't let that other dickhead put you off life and love. Everyone deserves a chance, remember that…"

"He might have to go back for a bit to sort things out for his nephews. He asked me to join him…" Shobha tried to hint at her father.

"Yes he said something like that to me also, my dear..Tell me, do you like him Shobha?"

Shobha pursed her full lips and plonked herself on the sofa next to him. At times like this, her relationship with her father always reverted back to the same one she had when she was a little girl. He put his arm around her shoulder and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Go, my child. Take leave from your job. It will be here when you come back. But don't let life and love pass you by. Your mother may be upset initially, but she would rather not hear from you than watch her little daughter end up an old maid.. you are too pretty for that." Arun stroked her hair soothingly. "Your mother and I left our parents in India to come here to seek out our happiness, and they never begrudged us for it… you will realise it the day you have children. When you bring a child to this world, all you want to do is protect them, but you soon realise that only holds them back. When you have a child, you have to hand them to the world, to make their own way and find their own accomplishments. You just have to hope and pray that what you taught them as they were growing up will help guide them.. and be there to catch them when they fall if you can."

"I love you daddy." She hugged him tight screwing her eyes shut, trying to suppress her tears. She wanted to cry when she thought she may not see him again if she joined Thorin in Middle Earth. And yet the idea of never seeing Thorin again had also begun to hurt equally.

"You know, Thorin lost his parents and brother, and he looked after his sister and her sons after her husband died going off to fight in some war. He didn't say where and I didn't push him. He should be burnt out by life..." Arun smiled. "And yet he looks at you as though you control the Sun, the Moon and the Stars."

"How did you know Mummy was the one?"

"Well, they wanted to set me up in marriage with you mother's cousin. And the day we went to visit their house, you mother was there with her parents also." He smiled. "I met that girl, but I couldn't stop looking at your mother, she was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my whole life. When we were about to turn back to go home, my father asked me if I like the girl. And I said I liked the other girl there – your mother. But I didn't even know her name to seek her out later. And my father stopped us immediately and returned to the house and asked for her name and explained to her family that his son had fallen in love with her… and well the rest is history as they say."

"No one dated in those days or slept together before they were married. Your mother is the only woman I have ever been with. And the only one I will ever want choti." He smiled at her once more. "You just know… it doesn't mean things are smooth sailing. You still have to work on your marriage and life, and grow together. But you know this man or woman will fight for you until the day you die…"

That morning she had found both her father and Thorin sleeping on each sofa, as she had got ready to leave for work early, and answered her mother's call checking up to make sure they were both ok. Apparently they had cleaned everyone out at the poker table together, and smoked through the night to their heart's content according to his friends' wives. Even Thorin looked relaxed as he slept soundly that morning, his soft snoring proving an accompaniment to her father's harsher snoring sounds.

...

Thank you so much for following so far. Please please leave your thoughts and comments - am very grateful for any ideas :)


	14. Chapter 14

"I have been working since the day I graduated. And I have never taken time for myself." Shobha rubbed her forehead impatiently.

"I think you are finally dealing with the emotional effects of your break up. And its nothing more." Her senior surgical tutor looked up at her. Mr Moran had been a very stern lead, notorious for throwing trainees out of the program – of course there were those who he favoured that got away with anything they wanted: Study leave granted, no quibbles over annual leave or problems with delayed training assessments. Everyone else would be treated like workhorses and then disposed of when unnecessary.

"My break up was over eight months ago. I think I am quite happy now thank you."

"Perhaps you are depressed?" He smirked at her – hoping it would bully her into submission.

"Look Mr Moran, I am happy to have an assessment if you like. But I may have to inform the deanery to find out whether this is common practice. And whether you have asked that all your colleagues undergo the same following a change in personal circumstances." Shobha stood firm, getting frankly annoyed now. "Do I seem depressed to you?"

"I am no psychiatrist.."

"I have covered all my oncalls for the next six weeks. And my own consultant will be away for a month. So its only two weeks when elective lists and ward patients will need cover." She pressed. "I am owed some extra time off as well."

"What do you intend on doing?" He spoke through gritted teeth, leaning back in his chair. With his pointy nose and his thin framed glasses, Shobha imagined Mr Moran would make a good Scrooge.

"Taking the gap year that I never took!"

"We expect you to take part in the bachelor auction as promised for the charity event. There were several nominations from the seniors for you – now that you are single. And provided you have your assessments up to date you can be released in two weeks." He narrowed her eyes at her.

"Can't I make a donation instead –"

"I doubt you will be able to match the potential auction money you may earn. What are you afraid of – its only one evening." He carried on coldly, looking at his paperwork now as if feigning disinterest. "Do that and I will sign you off."

"Ok – but why the charity event?" Shobha asked. She knew this maybe pushing her luck, but she needed to know why he was so adamant about that.

"I am the charity lead this year – and we believe this year we may be able to raise the most we have ever done for a while. Between you and Nina... I don't know what the appeal is but there are many who would like to bid. We have never had any officially eligible bachelorettes as well as the bachelors." He used his hand to shoo her away, as if she were an annoying child. And as she stood to leave, he added. "Don't forget the bunny costume."

She left the office feeling rotten – wondering how she could get out of it. There must be someone who would step in for her, she would just need to wrack her brains and think. At least she had been granted the time off she needed. And she hoped a year would do to help Thorin. If there was no way back, then they would have a year to cover her post – if not she would be back.

…

They had been getting ready for Anita and Manil's wedding on Saturday afternoon. Since Thorin had promised her mother her would escort Shobha, she had little choice in the matter. She certainly was not going to send him alone – that would be tantamount to feeding him to the wolves!

Shobha had been absentmindedly getting ready. Her mother had insisted on her wearing her navy blue and gold sari. It was a rather beautiful sari with rich gold borders and tiny twinkling gold beads scattered through the material, looking like stars. Her problem was the blouse, which she often referred to as the 'naked blouse' as it was merely a piece of gold cloth, slightly larger than a handkerchief to cover her breasts held on her body with the help of several matching ribbons. She wore a necklace with a large sapphire pendant and matching tear-drop shaped sapphire drop earrings.

Shobha frowned in the mirror as she adjusted her sari. She had noticed Thorin had read quite a bit of the Hobbit. It seemed he had reached the point just before he had been transported here – as they were about to find themselves in Rivendell. She was getting worried about how he would react when he reached the end. He had sped up considerably in his reading of the books.

Her mind then wondered through to how people would react towards him tonight. She resolved herself to stay with him through the evening. She would be able to enlist her father and Dev to intercept any unwanted attention also, in case they ran into too many inquisitive friends and relatives. As far as she was concerned weddings were full of nosey people using the opportunity to pry into what had happened in your life since the last time they met you at the last wedding! This is why she had wanted a small intimate wedding with only close family and friends. Everyone else was not a true friend but a prying acquaintance!

She took one last look in the mirror – her hair was naturally rather straight. She had attempted to put a few soft waves in her hair using the curling wand, but she had not been very successful in the matter. Her mother had insisted they got dressed at their house so she could help with these final touches, but after the week Shobha had, she just wanted a good lay-in bed till late. Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft knocking on her door.

Opening the door, she found Thorin standing there dressed in a Nehru suit in navy blue and with fine gold borders. Her parents tailor had done a stunning job. The suit fit him very well indeed and in fact it highlighted his broad muscular shoulders and torso. The trousers had been kept fairly loose, similar to what he had worn when she had first met him but more formal. His hair had been brushed through and the braids he normally wore had been undone and brushed out. He looked very majestic indeed. She blushed as she took in his appearance fully. But it appeared he too was distracted as he took her in, from top to toe.

"Our carriage has arrived, my lady." He finally smirked as he noticed her blush, pleased with the effect he appeared to have. He held out his hand. And as she took it, she noticed he had even removed the chunky silver rings he normally wore.

…

The wedding venue was simply magical, her cousin's family had indeed spent lavishly on the whole event. The ceremony had taken place in an open marquee in the well tended gardens of a country Manor House just outside of London. And the weather had been perfect, having been the first week of June. While Shobha and Thorin had drawn a lot of attention and stares, along with some whispers about how quickly she had moved on, her mother had very proudly paraded both their daughters around. Shobha had noticed however that Thorin had clenched and unclenched his fists by his sides on hearing some comments, requiring the occasional gentle touch to calm him.

As the evening wore on, they had moved to the large and beautiful Orangery that had been set for the reception. They had all shared a table, thankfully. It hadnt deterred the more inquisitive relatives and friends coming over to them to 'catch up' and finally enquire about Thorin!

"Do join us on the dance floor you two…" Priya, the mother of the bride came around to their table and gave Shobha a look of pity. She could only bring herself to smile back, as she noticed her mother shoot an irritated look.

"We certainly will." Arun had intervened hoping Priya didn't stay for too long making passively hostile remarks.

"And you too Shobha. It's a shame about Mike – he was not a bad dancer –"

"Ok. Priya – will Manil be ok – he isn't very good on his feet is he?" Pushpa returned her false sympathy. "Poor thing, I hope he has been practising and not drunk too much… cant handle his booze either can he."

"Well its nice of you all to come and thank you for your lovely gifts…" That had done the trick and sent her scarpering.

And after the couple had opened the dance floor, it had remained empty. Even though the DJ had played some rather good songs that Shobha would have loved dancing to, but had felt put off by the atmosphere and the many eyes that may have watched. Thorin observed her as she jigged very subtly to the music on her seat next to him.

He felt himself calming down as he watched her. _Mahal, she looked beautiful._ Suddenly he felt the desire to hold her – and so much of her beautiful dark honey–brown skin was bare. The music was the same sort of strange music that he had heard previously. It was not to his taste, but he could make the beat out perfectly fine enough to dance well to it.

Thorin stood up and held his hand out to Shobha.

"Would you dance with me, my lady?" He looked at her intensely.

"Um – yes, but will you manage with my sari?"

"I will carry you around the floor if needed." He smiled encouragingly. "Do you trust me?"

"Go on dolly." Her mother nudged her firmly and out of her seat, into Thorin's waiting arms.

He lead her to the completely empty dance floor.

"Don't look at them." He commanded sternly in her ear as he grasped her narrow waist in his arm, enjoying the feel of her soft skin in his hands, and took her other hand in his. "Look only at me."

"Oh!" She stiffened at first as he pressed her to his body, but then relaxed into him, enjoying the feel of his strong frame. "What are you going to do?"

"Give them a something to talk about."

The DJ turned up the music for them, as Thorin began to spin them around the dance floor to Rak-Su's latest song 'I want you to Freak'. The words were rather strange to him, but he assumed it had rather a lot of innuendo involved. He dipped her several times and he noticed she had not only relaxed, but had begun to quickly enjoy the music, to the point that when he spun her out and back towards him, she let go and bent down slowly rising up pushing her derrière out to brush up his thighs and groin as he stood behind her.

 _Mahal – it was highly suggestive!_

No woman had ever danced with him like so. It aroused him, making him growl and grab her, crushing her tighter to him as he brushed his hand greedily across her bare skin. It appeared that they had amassed a captive audience – most people had stopped chatting and were watching avidly. The DJ continued the fast paced tracks for them, blending the music seamlessly from the Latin sounding Reggaeton Lento Little Mix to Loud Luxury. The cheesy pop didn't put him off, and they were a whirl of navy blue and gold around the dance floor. He was very light on his feet, and she imagined this stemmed from his many years as a Prince of Erebor, but also his training as a warrior in close combat.

"So are you enjoying yourself, my lady?" He smiled down at her.

"Hmmm… I can see YOU are! I think you have upstaged the groom with your dancing."

"I couldn't have done so alone – rather WE have upstaged the couple!" He rubbed his thumb cheekily across the skin of her lower back where his hand rested. "I do rather like you in your traditional dress – and these colours suit you well."

"Why thank you," she smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up under his appreciative gaze. "You look very handsome yourself. You've changed your hair..."

"Aye? Thank you. I am not a warrior tonight, so I have removed my braids for this evening. " He wondered how she would be received by his people – she certainly looked beautiful in his colours. And it was clear that she had been created to be decked in gold and jewels, for they suited her deep warm skin tone perfectly. "Would you like to cool off a little, my lady?"

"Please…"

He lead her out to the terrace, collecting two drinks for them from a passing waiter, as he stood by her looking out at the dark gardens lit by tiny lights.

"Thorin, about joining you – I have taken leave from work. I can be away for a whole year. And I have also thought about what you asked... And I would like to come with you to help reclaim Erebor if you still want me to." She jumped straight in before losing her courage. She could see him looking at her closely, but didn't look at him in case he had changed his mind. She had read the book after all there was great danger lying ahead, and as it stood all three of them were to die. But she hoped she would be able to stop them from being killed, and perhaps right any wrongs. At best it would be a new life, at worst it would be a horrible, scary adventure and end in death.

"I have been quite improper in my behaviour towards you my Lady, for that I apologise and will be in your debt always." He set his drink on the terrace wall and clasped his hands together behind his back. "I… I feel strongly towards you, in a way that I haven't with any other before… These feelings are new to me – something I have never experienced in all my years, and feelings that I never believed I would be afforded, given the burdens that I bear..."

It was indeed true. He understood and recognised lust – he had not indulged in it, but he was quite capable to satisfying a woman and being satisfied himself. But this was so much more, and despite his initial attempts to ignore these feelings, they raged within him like an unquenchable inferno. He desired her, not only physically but in every other way. He wanted to posses her body, mind and soul – every last inch of her. She occupied so much of his regular thoughts – it scared him. He had always feared the sickness that had afflicted his grandfather, a great warrior and King, but also a great dwarf. And he couldn't help but fear that these feelings were similar to what Thror had felt towards the Arkenstone.

She turned to face him now, completely taken aback by his confession, but remained silent listening to what he had to say without interrupting.

"I should not have held you, shared a bed, or kissed you without seeking your father's permission first, and for that loss of control, I feel ashamed. But I have asked your father for his permission to court you now… and that is my full intent." He gently moved his hand to touch her cheek tenderly – it had been a loss of control. And he would be careful now. "But I am worried about taking you with me. There maybe many dangers that lie on the journey – and it is not a woman's place –"

"Ok. First of all if this is going to work – you cant just dismiss me as some woman to be left at home while you go off doing whatever." She would not be put down based on her gender. Mike had done that to her at times, and subtly. But she had vowed never to allow that to happen to her again. She looked up at him trying to gauge his reaction. "I am quite soft with a lot of things. But I will decide for myself what I will and wont do."

"Aye – you have made that abundantly clear, my lady." He turned away angrily and then taking a few paces, he returned and grasped her arms firmly, looking into her eyes, hoping that she understood. "Do you know what it is like to see battle-hardened warriors fall in war? To see the ground run red with the blood of your kin? To see your own younger brother lay dead among others like the corpse of a kill, his body all mangled? To search each body in the field for your lost father? I hate myself everyday for having been powerless to protect them. Fili and Kili lost their father. Kili will never even remember him… The pain of such loss never goes away, Shobha. Never."

She felt herself shrink in his grasp, feeling naked under his stern gaze. The pain and suffering he had been through was still there like a chronic wound – the scabs may have appeared healed on the surface, but underneath the wounds were still raw.

"For a few days – that pain was eased… I could breath a little. And Mahal help me, perhaps I lost focus because I didn't feel that pain so much of late…" He pressed on – he needed her to understand. Her big doe eyes seemed to take his in with a mixture of kindness and fear. He wondered why she might fear him. "Do you understand why I could breath again of late?"

She needed to understand – but she could only see him; his fear, his anger and his electric gaze, stripping her to the bone. It stopped her thoughts. She shook her head.

"Because of you!" He reached up and cupped her chin tilting it up to meet his face. He was desperate for her to say something back. He had just bared his soul to her – he needed her; her touch, her kiss, her love. "If something happened to you – I – there would be no more quest. Erebor could burn to the ground and it wouldn't matter. And I cant do that – I cant lose sight of my duties like that. Not yet – Fili is not ready yet. And all our people rely on me – and the heirs of Durin are on that quest as we speak. I must safeguard them. So I need you to stay safe – so I can think clearly."

"But what if we don't get another chance to be together…?"

"I will search for a way back to you no matter what."

"No Thorin. What use is it if I am old or dead by the time you come back for me?" She gently lifted her hands up to meet his face, brushing her right hand along his beard. He leant his face in, enjoying the touch of her small cool hand. She had never felt anyone's beard before, and had often wanted to with Thorin's. It felt strangely softer than she expected. "Love is about sharing in one another's life – the good, the bad and everything else… at least that is the kind of love I want. I do not wish to be someone's lesser half. I want to be their equal partner. And I will not settle for anything less."

He looked at her with a pained expression. Initially he opened his mouth with full intent of commanding that she listened to him. But the thought of losing her was stronger than his irritation and his need to take control. How did this happen to him? When did he ever give in to anyone – let alone a woman? He was not even certain how well she would be received by his company, as she was not even a dwarf. All he knew was that he could not live without her. And then the thought came crashing over him like a wave – she had mentioned the word 'love'!

"I put up with a man who kept part of his life from me." It was now her turn to hope that he understood. "So I swore that I would never give myself to anyone who wouldn't give themselves wholly to me in return. Its all or nothing Thorin…"

He couldn't take it any longer, he closed the distance between them fast, crushing her lips with his, as she wound her arms around his neck. She pressed her chest into his body, feeling the heat radiating off him, as his strong arms came around her waist to engulf her. And he brushed his hands along her warm brown skin, revelling in the feel of its softness.

But then she suddenly broke away from him, looking into his eyes once more.

"Then I must take you with me." He spoke hesitantly, still holding her tight to him, simply enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Then feeling her skin prickle with goosebumps, he quickly took his long jacket off and wrapped her in it, bringing her close to him again.

"Thorin," she debated telling him about how the story ended according to the book. And then stopped, perhaps it was her task to change that.

"Hmmm…"

"Thank you."

"For what…?" The corners of his mouth twitched up slowly into a smile.

"For coming here tonight. For trying to impress my parents. For asking my father for his blessings…" she leant against his chest as he held her close and kissed her hair. If she did suddenly disappear with him – then at least they would be happy in the knowledge that Thorin would look after her.

…..

Their taxi pulled up outside Shobha's apartment building, and Thorin paid. He had finally got used to using money and credit cards. Shobha had bought him a hand crafted leather wallet as a gift, which he had loved. As he opened it to pay – she spotted the small strip of photos from the fun photo-booth that were taken as a souvenir at the wedding tonight. The first two were of Thorin and Shobha, and then in the last two pictures they had been joined by Arun and Pushpa, and then finally by Radha and Ashok. Her niece and nephew had really taken to him, especially the boy!

Shobha smiled to herself and she shuffled to the edge of the seat to get out and found Thorin had already jumped down from the other side and rushed over to help her out along with the volumes of sari material forming the skirt. As they reached the lift, he looked at her and smiled softly. He could get used to a life of just the two of them, whether in Erebor or here.

He moved closer to her and gently tugged on her hand to pull her towards him tilting his head to meet hers once more in another kiss. This time he allowed his hands to freely roam her body, trailing lightly along her shoulders and down her sides, before travelling up to lightly grope her breasts, in his large hands. It made her moan into his mouth, and move her hands down his body to rub his hardening length. As the lift came to a stop on their floor, he followed her as she led him through stopping to kiss her several times. It was an agonisingly long walk to her apartment but they had been afforded complete privacy with no one else around.

But as they neared her apartment, he suddenly stopped pulling her back, behind him. The front door was very slightly ajar. He scanned the corridors quickly, but there was no sign of movement. There was also one way back out. So if there were any intruders remaining, they would surely encounter them.

...

Thank you for following the story so far - sorry for that end to the chapter.

Will post more soon promise. Please review/post like fave/follow Or PM me if you have any thoughts on the story xx


	15. Chapter 15

"Get behind me. And stay close," he whispered harshly. He felt exposed without his weapons, but he hoped they would also be unarmed given the customs of this land. Grabbing her hand, he began to quietly open the door to find the lights on inside. They could hear the sounds of rummaging in his room.

Thorin moved quietly through the entry hall into the lounge, checking with every step for approaching intruders, and then as soon as they were in the lounge he pushed her to get behind the kitchen counters. Then he stood to approach the noise, only to have her grasp his hand.

"Wait, take this," she handed him her upright vacuum cleaner. It was heavy for her – but he was strong and could wield it like a club. And with its weight and components, it could cause a fair amount of damage. And he did indeed grab it lifting it one-handed, with ease. Nodding he continued to move silently towards his room, like a hunter silently stalking its prey.

Shobha pulled her mobile out of her purse and dialled nine – nine – nine.

"Police please – its urgent.. I have intruders in my home." She whispered, following with her address. Then she quietly opened her pan drawer to pull out two of her heavy cast iron pans. They would be good weapons too and held onto one tightly.

Then there was a loud bang and she could hear Thorin grunt. She stood from behind the kitchen and could see Thorin was grappling with two men. They were dressed in black, wearing balaclavas and each held one end of the vacuum fighting him off. She couldn't stand there any more.

"Help! Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she grabbed the heavy cast iron pan with both her hands tightly gripping the handle, knuckles pale, and ran at the nearest man.

At first he was surprised to see there had been someone else other than Thorin, and then as he turned to face her, still trying to hold Thorin off, she landed the pan on his shoulder with a heavy swing, making him groan. He was distracted long enough to allow Thorin to kick him firmly, as he shoved the other man into the wall pinned by the vacuum. Shobha didn't stop. She took another swing, but this time he was ready blocking her, then holding the pan with his hands and pushing her back.

"Help! Help!" She screamed. The door was open, so she hoped Nick or one of their other neighbours would hear them.

"Ugh" the other intruder grunted as Thorin shoved him against the wall again and again, smashing his head on the wall firmly enugh to cause a bloodstained crack in the plaster, before turning to hit the intruder now approaching Shobha hard with the vacuum.

And soon they could hear the neighbours doors starting to unlock and open. This was enough to cause the two men to get up pushing Thorin into the wall, while he tried to reach Shobha, with enough force to allow them to escape through the open door themselves.

Thorin immediately dropped the vacuum on the floor and rushed over to Shobha pulling her onto her feet before checking the men had left in the corridor. Then rushing back to her, he carefully began to study her from top to toe.

"Are you hurt?" He asked continuing his assessment. But as he turned to the right, Shobha could see a large bruise and several cuts on his forehead.

"I'm fine Thorin, but you are hurt – " She said reaching to him and pulling him up to turn his face and closely examine it on tip toe.

"Are you guys ok?" Nick, her neighbour asked hovering in the open doorway looking in. "Oh God! You've been burgled. Hang on I'm calling the police now."

"Did you see them leave?" Thorin asked.

"Well we heard running down the corridor as we were opening our doors." Paul and his wife Cathy from several doors down had now appeared to join Nick in the doorway. Nick was already on the phone calling the police. "We will stay with you until the police arrive."

"Thank you - I've already called the police too, but I guess it wont hurt to have Nick report it too." Shobha called out to the group of her neighbours. The entire apartment had been completely turned over, books pulled out, drawers opened, furniture moved. There was nowhere to even sit. She moved Thorin to take a seat at her small dining table, which had survived the assault, while she moved to find her small first aid kit from one of her kitchen cupboards. Then washing her hands she took a seat in front of him.

"They were looking for the key and the map." Thorin winced as she cleaned the cuts and began to steri-strip them together.

"What key – Oh!" Shobha realised he meant the key and map to Erebor. "Is it..?"

"Fortunately I gave it to Gandalf to hold on to."

Suddenly Nick came rushing in.

"The police are here, thank heavens!"

…..

It had taken several hours further – the police had taken statements from everyone and asked for Shobha and Thorin to both go through their rooms to check for missing items. They had raised an eyebrow when they had been told about Thorin's 'ceremonial' swords, which looked very real. But fortunately he had cleaned them such that they were gleaming and his work with the university had been sufficient to allow them to overlook anything else. They had discovered that the intruders had taken several of Shobha's portraits that were done by her wedding photographer, which Thorin had kept in his room! But otherwise little else had been missing. Even her jewellery had not been taken!

Shobha's parents had arrived as soon as they had heard about the 'burglary'.

They had stayed with them, until the forensics team had arrived to take fingerprints and photographs. And then helped clear up until the emergency locksmith had arrived to change the locks.

"Ugh! I am going to have to burn my underwear…" Shobha sighed. "What on earth did they think they were going to find in there…?"

"I don't know… these are rather raunchy!" Her mother raised her eyebrows picking up some of the scattered underwear in her room.

Thorin let out a groan from his room opposite, prompting Pushpa to wonder over concerned. Shobha quickly grabbed the underwear out of her hands before she had wondered across, and threw it on her bed.

"What is it Thorin?" Pushpa peered through the open doorway.

Thorin knelt in the middle of his room in front of his old pack, and clothes. In his large arms, he cradled the pieces of his travel harp, which had clearly been stamped on. The sadness and anger on his face was palpable, the strings falling around the pieces like strange, limp whiskers. It was clearly irreparable damage. Pushpa walked over and gently rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she softly whispered. He nodded, still looking at the pieces of his harp.

"This was the first item I bought for myself after we lost our home. It had been many years, before I allowed anything for myself." He pulled out on old tunic and placed the pieces gently in the centre before rolling the material over it, as though it were a living thing that had just died. "It has travelled with me everywhere, and never come to harm…"

He thought of the many times he had to fight off bandits, stray orcs and wild animals, even terrible storms. And yet, never had his travel harp suffered. He balled his fists either side of him, thinking of his own harp that still lay within Erebor. It had been a long time since he had sat properly in front of a full harp – it was a luxury he neither had time for nor could afford. Ered Luin was comfortable, but still a life of comparative poverty and hard work. He wondered whether he would ever walk within the walls of Erebor again.

Shobha knelt beside him now running her hand down his broad back soothingly, her mother having left to allow them a little personal space.

"What can I do?" she asked softly.

"We must speak with Gandalf immediately." Thorin turned to Shobha, looking concerned and gently touched her cheek. He now feared that she was in danger, and he had brought this upon her. "I do not like that they have taken pictures of you. This was no ordinary burglary."

She nodded, worrying herself. Would this prompt him to return now, suddenly? And what about her decision to join him? She had thought that there would be a bit more time, but now it seemed that may not have been the case.

"And my harp – that was no accident. That was a message." He looked. "I am sorry I have led you to this. And now you may be in danger also –"

"Well that's it: the locksmith has finished up." Her father stood in the doorway.

"I will pay –" Thorin began. It was his fault these vile creatures had invaded her home and her life. To pay for the damages was the least he could do.

"Not to worry. I have taken care of it." Arun held his hand up to stop Thorin as he stood up. "But I think you both should stay at our place tonight. Pack an small case and your work things. Stay tomorrow and maybe come back on Monday or Tuesday if you must. But you can stay for longer if you choose to…"

"But there is no pressure. We know you will want your own space," her mother came to stand next to her husband in the corridor. "But it is fortunate that Shobha had a strong man like you here at the time to protect her, Thorin… with your strong hands."

"Come on Pushpa, lets go and make a round of teas and give them a chance to pack." Arun rolled his eyes at his wife and gently wrapped his arm around her waist. They could hear him muttering to her as he lead her through to the lounge and the two of them chuckling. "What a thing to think of: 'Strong hands'! Our daughter doesn't need a masseur or a veterinarian to deliver her calf! You are obsessed my dear!"


	16. Chapter 16

Thorin had accompanied Shobha to her parents house, where they had spent the rest of Saturday night. They had been given separate rooms! Then they had spent all of Sunday with her parents.

Thorin had helped Arun clear the gutters and wash the cars. Arun had appreciated the male company, while Thorin had been grateful for the hard work to keep his thoughts from being plagued with worry following the intruders. And then as evening had worn on, the two men had sat outside, Arun with his cigar and Thorin with his pipe, smoking away. Arun had been talking about various memories, while Thorin had sat there brooding quietly, wondering about the company, his nephews and where they were on their journey. Then his thoughts had turned to the danger that he had brought upon Shobha here. Only last night he had thought it was safer to leave her here, while he returned to his quest. But now he was no longer certain of that. Perhaps it would be safer to have her with him, where he knew he could protect her. And he could have Dwalin train her to defend herself. After all Bilbo, was on the quest, when he knew nothing of fighting or even traveling.

Gerald had promised to meet Thorin early tomorrow at work, so they could discuss the matter, and possibly consult Glenda and Eldridge.

…

"Come Thorin, let us take a seat in my office and chat." Gerald led the way down the dark corridor. "Eldridge is coming in early to join us."

As he reached his office door he pulled out his key and put it into the lock, almost out of habit, but suddenly stopped. Then reaching for the door knob without twisting the key, he turned the door handle to find it was already open.

"I never leave my office unlocked…" he pushed the door open fully and immediately noticed his office was completely dishevelled. Papers, and books were scattered everywhere, drawers and cupboards opened, there was not an inch left unturned.

"Gandalf – where did you hide the key and map?" Thorin hoped that the old wizard had not made such a foolish mistake as to hide the key in his office.

Then the older man grasped Thorin by the sleeve of his coat firmly and pulled him back into the doorway. Gerald's face was frozen in horror as he observed the state of his office carefully.

Thorin followed Gerald's gaze to the far corner of his office behind his desk, where a pair of legs could be seen in janitorial overalls sticking out, laying in a large pool of congealed blood.

"Step away from here. You cannot be seen associated with any of this…" Gerald stood in the doorway brushing his beard deep in thought. "I need to alert the police. This is not a good sign."

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" Thorin stepped next to him, speaking sternly this time. "Please tell me the key and map are safe."

"We will have to speak with Glenda also…" Gerald muttered to himself pulling out his mobile phone from his pocket.

"Gandalf –"

"Hmmm… don't be a fool Thorin, I would not leave both together, let alone any in an unguarded place such as this." He fished around his neck and pulled out a cord , which he slipped off his neck and held out to Thorin. "Here. The map is in the safe hands of Eldridge. But you must leave now. You can not have anything to do with this. It would draw too much attention to you and put Shobha in danger too. We will have to meet with Glenda, and Eldridge this evening urgently. It appears that you are no longer safe here."

…

Thorin had insisted that Shobha joined him in the evening, when he discussed the matter of the danger that was chasing him and now her.

Unfortunately she had been delayed at work again. So they sat together in Glenda's parlour.

"So who is it that hunts me?" Thorin demanded.

"I cannot say, all that I can tell you is that you are being hunted." Gerald confirmed.

"These were the orcs that chased us close to Rivendell. Before I found myself here." Thorin frowned. "Gandalf showed me the note when we initially met in the Bree, in black speech, offering a bounty upon my head. But there is something I am missing here…"

"You will need to return now. But you must take her with you." Glenda spoke, she looked concerned.

"But will she be in danger there? - More so than here?" Thorin looked from Glenda to Eldridge and Gandalf. "Are you not able to protect her?"

"There is a reason that her portraits were stolen…" Gerald began slowly.

"She is an important piece of your destiny. Reclaiming Erebor will not be sufficient. You will all fall to darkness unless under a strong and just ruler…" Glenda carefully studied the face of the dwarf King. And then she saw it! "You have seen something… a dream… you have seen her – a future together!"

Thorin froze under the scouting of the white lady. How could she have known that?

"But since then you have already come to realise that she is your One… so what is it that holds you back – " Glenda smiled at him softly. "Ah, you are uncertain whether she feels the same. And yet she took you in – a perfect stranger when she first met you… and she is now willing to leave everything behind, for you: Even her life and her loved ones."

She was right. But that was not the only reason for his hesitation. He feared for her safety. The journey was not easy. And then there was the minor matter of Smaug! How could he keep her safe from a dragon? They were traveling with the knowledge that they may have been doing so to their death. He couldn't have that fate for her.

"I fear that whoever hunts you, has also gleamed the significance that your One will play in the future of Arda." She continued as she set her mirrored bowl down on the table and picking up the jug filled with water from the side table, she carefully poured the fluid into the bowl. "See for yourself…"

Thorin stood leaning over the bowl looking into the water, which began like a clear mirror and then immediately shifted. He watched as he saw the gates of Erebor smashing open, as the great firedrake from the north flew out breathing fire in its path. Then he saw her standing next to him, her small left hand in his right hand, as a sea of dwarves knelt before them. They stood before the grand throne with the Arkenstone set high above it. He wore the Raven Crown of the king, while she wore the smaller crown of the Queen. So perhaps their race would accept her as their Queen after all. Then the ripples changed the image once more. And then he saw his son – their son. As clear as though he stood before them: He was tall – taller than Thorin, with similar features to him, wavy raven hair, olive skin and her eyes. There was no doubt of the young man's parentage. He wore fine armour bearing Durin's crest and stood commandingly on one of the ramparts of Erebor looking down on an army that surrounded the mountain. Beside him stood Fili and Thorin! The were both older – Fili was in his prime, while Thorin now had a full mane of silver. He stared harder at the image – there was something about the Prince. He carried himself with such gravitas…

Their focus was snapped away from the bowl by the arrival of another elf in the background.

"My Lady, I am sorry to interrupt," it was Harry. He bowed his head. "Lady Shobha has arrived…"

Harry ushered her in. She looked flushed – and it made Thorin worry. Had she been running away from their trackers? Thorin walked over to her immediately, scanning her carefully to assess whether she was injured.

"Was your travel here uneventful, my lady?"

"Oh! Yes – sorry I rushed over as fast as I could." Shobha explained tucking her long tresses behind her ears. Then seeing Glenda, she smiled at her and bowed her head again, acknowledging the powerful seer.

"My dear! I am glad you were able to join us." Glenda bowed her head back at the young woman, guiding her to take a seat next to Thorin. He hated it that she clearly held a great deal of reverence towards this powerful elf. "I see that you have decided then…"

Shobha looked at her and nodded. Thorin frowned watching her, and fearing their journey once more, before letting his face settle into its stone mask once more. In truth he had grown close to her father, and he didn't know how he would even broach the subject with him about taking his daughter away.

"So how does this work then? Are you able to send us back?" She looked around at them and simply posed the question as though it was naturally the next step to make. He immediately wondered what Dwalin and Balin would think about her joining the company.

...

thank you so much for following so far.

thank you MissCalla for the kind review xx i am so very grateful

pls please review/ comment leave suggestions or even PM xx


	17. Chapter 17

Shobha had been a bit distressed to have learned that the forces that sought to destroy Thorin, were also now hunting her, as she would come to carry Thorin's heir. Her first thoughts had been for the safety of her parents – for surely they would aim to target them too or even her sister and her family. Suddenly the decision to leave with Thorin, even if it meant never seeing her family again, was so much easier.

She had also learnt that evening that Thorin had kept the fact that Gerald's office had been ransacked and a poor janitor had been gruesomely killed by the assailants as they searched for Thorin's key and map to the secret passage to Erebor.

And so the next day she had taken her half day – leaving promptly on time, unlike she usually did, and made her way to immediately to do some serious shopping. If she had to face a long arduous journey in the wild, she needed supplies.

…

She arrived home to find her father had paid Thorin a visit. They both sat across from each other looking very seriously at one another. Seeing them immediately made her heart leap into her mouth – it didn't look good.

"Shobha, please will you join us." Her father called out as she snuck all her bags of shopping through into her room trying hard not be spotted laden with outdoor supplies.

"Ok daddy – just give me a few minutes –"

"Right now please young lady." Her father commanded. He rarely used such a tone with her. But when he did it usually meant she was in trouble. She quickly shoved the bags of shopping through her bedroom door and moved to join them at the table.

She looked at her father, who wore an usually stony expression, which matched Thorin's unreadable face. How could they be at conflict – they had been the best of friends only a couple of days ago! Looking from one to another, she took a seat between them at the small round table.

"It appears you have both been lying to me and your mother." Her father spoke firmly.

"Um… I don't know about that —"

"Don't bother – I have looked into the matter myself and Thorin has come clean to me while you were away." He slid an envelope across the table to her. She didn't want to see what was in there. She just wanted to know how her father had looked into it and why.

"Shobha, he saw my swords and looked into it…"

"But – I don't understand daddy –"

"I work for the ministry of defence darling, do you think you could hide this from me? I may not work in the field, but I am a lead engineer for all the technology that they use in the field. I know plenty of analysts who all owe me one."

Shobha looked at her father with her jaw completely fallen open. She knew he was an engineer for the ministry of defence, but she didn't realise he worked with spies!

"You love the Tolkien stories – but you forget I am the one that introduced you to them! And well I couldn't help but notice that Thorin here, is very similar to the description in the book. Of course I ignored it initially, but then the story of losing his parents and their large estate, his brother dying in war and helping his sister raise her two sons… It was all too similar." Arun rubbed his face with his hand. "And when I saw the two swords that day – and connected up Thorin working as a blacksmith. Well, it had to be looked into. I also didn't like that of all the things – they stole your pictures and broke his harp. There is intent in the matter."

Shobha still looked at him completely gobsmacked.

"So when you had to go for conferences…"

"I had to join some of the field agents to test their gadgets that I had created or adapted." Arun completed. "I refused to work in the field. I had you and your sister to look after."

"Does mummy know?" Shobha asked feeling a bit shocked. There was clearly good reason he hadnt been honest, but this was a strange way to find out. Her father looked at her and shook his head. She stood up from the table and suddenly began to pace her living room. Even her own father had been hiding a part of his life from them all this time.

"I was honest enough to let you know that I was an engineer for the MOD." He continued with a slight look of guilt at that moment. "But I couldn't say anything more for your own safety."

"Ok – so you spied on us? Is that right?" She felt a bit angry suddenly. "It would have been nice if you had looked into Mike… and spared me from that mistake too!"

"I am sorry about him – I genuinely didn't know. But I can tell you what you seem to feel for Thorin is very different, my girl." He stood and walked over to join his daughter gently and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You naturally had some hesitation with Mike. But with Thorin – you were all in from the first day. I could tell when I spoke to you, while you were in Wales. And it appears that he really is the one for you. Can you blame me for looking into him? To look after my daughter…?"

Shobha's eyes welled up with tears, so she bit her lip hard and breathed out slowly, stopping herself from crying.

"It appears Thorin here, didn't exist until a few weeks ago. Jenkins is very good – but our analysts are better." He continued and this time guided his daughter back to the table where Thorin remained seated. While he had an intense desire to protect her – ultimately Arun was her father and doing what he felt he had to to protect her. "So when I confronted Thorin – he told me everything. And while I agree, it appears a mad story. I believe it. Certainly if you saw some of the things we deal with – you would probably believe it too…"

"The men who are chasing us – are all dead. At least according to their records!" Thorin interrupted. "It is a certain threat. So your father agrees that you will be safer with me."

"But there is one thing I have already warned Thorin about. In the book he will succumb to the dragon sickness. Where as his focus should be on protecting you."

"I am not my grandfather – I am strong enough to fight it."

"That is the attitude you will need to lose if you want to look after my daughter." Arun sternly silenced any further protests from Thorin, who respected him enough to remain quiet. He was her father. He had all the right to demand such from Thorin, whether he was a King or not.

"But what about –"

"Your mother? We cant tell her the truth. It would upset her." Arun concluded sadly. "So long as I know you are safe, and Thorin has sworn to look after you, then that will have to suffice."

"Oh daddy,"Shobha stood from her seat again and hugged her father tight, as he held her and stroked her hair. It did not seem so long ago that he hugged her in a similar way to comfort her when she had fallen as she had taken her first steps. Ultimately, he always knew their children would one day have to be sent out into the big wide world to make their own way. It was the way of the world.

"You will need a few things for protection if you are embarking on a dangerous journey."

...

So a bit of a shock revelation about Arun! But still he comes to the rescue again!

Thank you for reading so far. Please please post your reviews/comments/ideas anything - I am as always very grateful xx


	18. Chapter 18

This was happening. Gerald, Glenda, Caleb and Eldridge had told them to be packed and to meet them at an old disused swimming pool. Unfortunately they would be meeting them on Thursday night, which meant that Shobha only had a day left to say her goodbyes.

Her father had invited them to dinner. They had informed her mother that she was going to travel with him to several remote islands in the Pacific for his work, and so would not be able to make phone calls or contact. But would call as soon as they were returning. Pushpa had initially been suspicious, but then had accepted their explanation. While Thorin had initially felt as though he had been intruding on an intensely emotional moment between Shobha and her parents, he had later been glad to have been there for her. She was after all, his One and he was glad that he even had the opportunity to meet them, and let them know that he would gladly spend the remainder of his life looking after her.

Her father had given her a special lightweight sleeping bag, which would keep very very warm, along with several other gadgets, including a waterproof bag containing a very small satellite phone and several dart pens, several large cans of pepper spray, two very large capacity compact power packs and a super lightweight, durable rucksack.

"So what time is your flight tomorrow?" Pushpa asked as they stood at the door all hugging for one last time.

"The evening – at eight did you say?" Arun played along. "So don't keep them now, my lovely. The two of them have to finish packing."

"I love you mummy," Shobha gave her a big hug, screwing her eyes tight to stop herself from crying. This was it. Her mother wrapped her arms around her in a big hug and then suddenly pulled back to look at her face carefully.

"You act as though you are going away for good, darling." Pushpa said brushed her cheek gently and then tucked her daughters hair back behind her ears. "The change in scenery is what you need. It will be a new adventure – and your father and Thorin explained that phones don't work out there, but you will be in touch in some way eventually."

Then Shobha turned to her father, who immediately hugged her tightly. It felt as though she had only been a baby just yesterday and suddenly she had grown up. A pang of sorrow crept across his face, when he too considered that he may not see her again. If not for his work, he wouldn't have believed this was happening.

"I love you daddy. Thank you for everything." She whispered as a silent tear escaped one of her eyes, which she quickly wiped away.

"Look after our little girl, Thorin." Arun nodded to Thorin, who reached out and grasped his hand firmly in a silent promise.

…

On Thursday night, Thorin and Shobha stood outside the old swimming pool building. It had been locked down with shutters, and the doors had been chained shut. For a moment she had thought this had all been an elaborate joke, until Gerald, Eldridge, Glenda and Caleb had suddenly appeared out of the darkness. They were followed by Harry who held a large pair of bolt cutters in his hands and taking a step forward cut through the large chains. They all carried torches and led the way through dark dingy corridors until they reached the main swimming pool. There was still water in the pool, except it was dark and slimy in appearance.

Thorin had sensed her nervousness and so held her hand, intertwining his large fingers with her slender ones.

"Are you ready my dear?" Gerald had asked her, with a wink.

"How will this work? Do we get transported to join the rest of the group?" Shobha asked him. It still seemed unbelievable, and she couldn't really imagine the whole thing, until it actually happened.

"Yes you will my dear."

Glenda and Caleb set about laying candles on the floor and lighting them finally positioning Thorin and Shobha together on one end by the pool. She held on to his hand nervously. Thorin, who was dressed in his original clothing and heavy boots stood beside her with his other hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

The tall woman then walked to Shobha and held her hand out smiling kindly at her. Shobha instinctively held her own hand open, into which Glenda placed a small sparkling crystal in her palm.

"May this guide you to safety, in times of despair." She smiled once more, as Shobha nodded her head in thanks. Her heart always felt full of emotion whenever she was near this lady, it was an overwhelmingly positive feeling, but strange nonetheless. "And you will return to meet me in Lorien… which I look forward to."

And as Glenda stood the in middle holding her hands out and focussing, Gerald and Eldridge stood either side. Initially nothing appeared to have changed, but then the the candles appeared to glow brighter, their flames rising and growing. Shobha put the crystal safely in an inner pocket in her coat zipping it shut and taking Thorin's hand again.

In the distance the could hear a strange disturbance, some shouting and movement.

"They are here –" Harry burst in through one of the doors. "We are holding them back but we have to leave soon."

"I am coming, we need a little time," Caleb called as he moved fast towards Harry.

"Are they the same attackers-" Thorin stepped forward.

"Remain where you are!" Gerald called out as the banging from outside grew louder.

Shobha took a step back, fumbling in her pocket. She was certain she had a can of bear spray in her pocket, that would halt anyone, but the edge of the pool was right behind her and the slimy algae that had started to grow on the ledge made her lose her footing. She fell into the dark murky water with a scream. Thorin who had tried to grab her hand, didn't hesitate, jumping after her. The visibility was poor, with the water murky and the room dark. The light from the candles appeared to have faded.

Thorin frantically struggled in the murky depths looking for her, and would need to surface soon for air. And then the fear that she was unable to swim suddenly invaded his mind. He needed to search a bit longer – which he carried on doing, ignoring the burning ache developing in his lungs.

 _Where was she?_

Then suddenly a small pair of hands had grasped at his shoulders from the darkness above, attempting to pull him up. He immediately followed breaking the surface of the water, hungry for air and grateful for it.

They were in a large cavern in the darkness, although there was some dim light in a far corner. They could feel the bottom of the dark pool within the cave unlike with the deeper swimming pool. Thorin secured his footing and immediately turned to Shobha.

"Are you hurt?" He whispered clearing the wet hair from her face as she wiped her eyes.

"I thought you were drowning." She looked panicked at him as she found her footing.

"I can swim." He slipped his hand around her waist and started to lift her into his arms.

"So can I!" she protested. "Put me down please –"

"Shhhh." He immediately halted and strained to listen. Then he signalled towards where the dim light came, placing his finger over his lips. She nodded and followed him as they waded as quietly as possible towards the hushed voices and the faint light, sticking to the rocky wall that seemed to keep them hidden.

As they neared the edge of the shallow water they could just make out two figures. One of a strange man-like creature, pale and thin, as it crouched menacingly on a rock. And the other was a small child like figure with large feet and a mop of curly brown hair wearing a red coat, with his hands tucked in the pockets of his waistcoat – Bilbo!

Shobha wracked her memory – regretting she had not read the book again recently. And then remembered – these were the tunnels of the Misty Mountains, so he must have just found the ring!

Thorin stalked silently forward, holding her hand and keeping his other hand on the hilt of his sword. They carefully reached the edge of the water and climbed through a small rocky crevice to the side of the cave, away from where the dialogue was taking place between Bilbo and the creature. They were deep in concentration, and completely oblivious to the presence of Thorin and Shobha.

"What does it have in its filthy… little… pocketsess…" the creature hissed at Bilbo, getting ready to pounce on him.

"Stop there – filth." Thorin held out his broad sword, pointing it at Gollum. He looked like a strange pale, thin, hairless ape, with sad dead eyes. "Get out of the tunnels now."

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried relieved and a little nervous.

"Out!"

Shobha began to back away.

"Oh hello! Who might you be Miss?" Bilbo asked looking at Shobha surprised.

"Come on – Mr Baggins." Shobha grasped his arm and pulled him backwards with her as they reached the small opening to the cave.

"Stay back." Thorin snarled at Gollum, backing up himself.

The creature appeared to be suitably scared off by Thorin as Shobha climbed out of the opening looking around her. She could hear strange screeching from down the tunnel, and quickly pulled at Bilbo trying to hurry the very surprised looking hobbit out.

"Hurry up! Thorin – something's coming! Help me Bilbo!" She shouted pulling at Thorin as he began to climb out. But then Gollum lunged at him midway trying to drag Thorin down in vain as he gave a firm kick dislodging his grasp.

"Goblins!" Thorin shouted as he heard the distant screeching. He pushed Bilbo and Shobha towards a large opening on the tunnel in the distance. "Run – out there! Run Shobha!"

She didn't need to be told twice – pushing the halfling along in front of her, heart pounding and clothes soaked from the swimming pool and the pond she ran. The walls of the tunnels were in no way smooth – with small rocky edges that caught at their clothing.

"Thorin!" She didn't have time to look back, as she continued to urge a stunned hobbit out of the tunnels.

"Behind you! Now GO!" He reassured her.

Finally they reached the opening tumbling out, Shobha landing roughly on top of Bilbo in a heap, as Thorin followed. Shobha's face was inches from Bilbo's as she struggled to get onto her feet with her sodden clothes and her backpack, her body flush with his. He blushed profusely.

"Um sorry Miss… Errr" he struggled for words looking at the unusual woman that lay on top of him. Up until a few months ago, Bilbo had only ever seen men from Bree, Buckleberry and hobbits from the shire. He had thought the dwarves were strange – but now this enchanting siren of the Eastern lands lay struggling on top of him. He turned a shade of deeper red, as Thorin helped Shobha up and began to look her over again for injuries. She made a mental note to tell him off the next time he did that – or they would be doing that all the time, given the rough adventure this was already proving to be.

"Where is the Hobbit?!" They could hear voices just ahead of them. It was a tall man with long grey hair and grey clothing holding a staff and counting the heads of the dwarves once again. Gandalf!

"Here!" Thorin spoke from behind pulling Bilbo onto his feet looking irritated at him.

"Thorin!" Dwalin came running over and then suddenly stopped dead at the sight of Shobha. "What in Mahal's name –"

The rest of the company had followed to join them and now all stood curiously surrounding them. Some with their weapons raised, some only armed with curious looks on their faces. And Gandalf standing tall with the faintest smile. Shobha looked carefully at him and wondered whether he knew about her.

"How did you get away from the Goblins – why were you separated?" Thorin barked at Bilbo.

Shobha looked surprised at him, sensing the hostility.

"Thorin!" She looked shocked. He clearly had not read that part of the book yet. Actually he had resisted reading the damned book! Dwarves really were stubborn!

"Thorin..?! What is this? An Easterling referring to our King with such disrespect?!" Dwalin rounded in on them. He was a lot scarier than she imagined: armed to the hilt, wearing leather knuckledusters and covered in tattoos, frankly, he looked menacing! He viewed the woman at first angrily, but couldn't help notice her strangely soft features and big doe eyes. He had never seen an Easterling woman before. It had only ever been the men folk that had ventured this far north or west. He stared at her closely – she was clearly unarmed, and wondered what Thorin was doing with her. He could see where Queen Raena, Thror's Queen had been blessed with some of her beauty from – she was thought to be half Easterling.

"Uncle!" Fili and Kili cried running over to give him a hug and bump their foreheads with his. Thorin gave them both a fatherly pat on the back and turned to stand next to Shobha again.

"Its fine Dwalin, I will explain – after we hear about Master Baggins!" Thorin held his hand out to grasp his old friends firmly in solidarity as Balin also joined them cautiously looking at the woman. Then Thorin turned to Bilbo again. "I expect he was trying to escape! And would have been killed if we hadnt arrived when we did."

"It does not matter now – we are all here." Gandalf concluded. "Although perhaps, Thorin, your company would feel more comfortable if you were to introduce the… um…. Companion – you have gained…"

"I'm Shobha," she spoke softly holding her hand up in a small wave.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shobha, I am –" Gandalf began smiling at her softly holding onto his staff as she interrupted him eagerly.

"Gandalf the Grey!" Shobha smiled back looking at his strangely twinkling blue eyes. He seemed so familiar and yet different to Gerald – like twins separated at birth.

"This is Balin and Dwalin – "

"Sons of Fundin!" Shobha interrupted again to their surprise. The smaller fluffy grey haired dwarf stiffened at her voice, while Dwalin's jaw dropped fully. "You must be Glóin and Oin…"

The red haired and grey haired dwarves bowed their heads, sensing her to be no threat. And then she moved on to the next three brothers. The large chef and the smiley miner were easy to identify along with their brother who still had the axe embedded in his skull.

"And Bofur and Bombur and Bifur!" She smiled at the three, as they each bowed low. She would want to take a look at that axe injury once she had made friends with them sufficiently.

"And Dori and Ori.." The two dwarves smiled and bowed, and then their slightly dodgier looking brother with his extravagant hair do came over to join them.

"Nori, my lady, at your service," he bowed low and smirked at her. She smiled back politely, but couldn't help feeling uneasy in his gaze.

"Fili," the golden haired, and very handsome prince came to stand in front of her, before she could get to them. He grinned widely at her.

"And Kili," his taller, darker haired brother jostled in beside him.

"At your service, my lady," they chimed together, bowing in unison.

"Alright enough of that!" Thorin came to stand by her, not too happy about how readily the men were willing to make her acquaintance. It was his fault he had not placed a braid in her hair, and as far as the rest of his company were concerned – including his nephews she was a young, beautiful and unwed woman. "Why did you return Master Baggins – you are free to leave…"

"Look I know you doubt me – I know you always have. And yes – I often think of Bagend." He spoke quietly. "I miss my books, my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong – that's home. And that's why I came back, because… you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you."

He paused a while, as all the other dwarves moved in closely, hanging onto every word the hobbit spoke.

"But I want to help you take it back, if I can."

Thorin observed the hobbit carefully, feeling a little ashamed at his behaviour towards the halfling. He had been touched by his honesty, and truly he knew that he had been quite hard on Bilbo since he first joined their company. He had even made a wager that the hobbit would turn back the first chance he got.

"Very well." Thorin nodded only to be interrupted, by the sound of a distant horn and growling.

"They've caught up – run!" Gandalf shouted. But the Warg scouts had cut their route off on one side already ahead, and only a sharp cliff face on the other side. "There – to those trees!"

They were on the run once more, the sounds of snarling close behind and closing still.

"Climb, you fools!" Gandalf shouted at the company, pushing Bombur and Bifur up the furthest tree.

"Its Azog!" Shobha shouted, as Thorin dragged her following the rest of the company, his sword was unsheathed. But on hearing her he suddenly stopped, searching her face closely. She had not said any such before. She had always been hesitant about the story, tip toeing around him at times, but never overtly mentioned this threat.

"How? I killed the filth!" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"No! Please we have to go now… he is alive and will taunt you again – but you cant do anything stupid." She begged him pulling at his hand desperately. Seeing the fear on her face he forged ahead. He promised to keep her safe to her father – and that he would do.

Reaching the nearest tree just in time as he and Dwalin hacked at another warg black blood splattering everywhere he turned to her.

"Up!" He shouted at her as she grasped at the tree. Her soft hands were unused to this but she had found a broken branch to lever herself up, when she held a large strong hand on her bottom giving her a firm push up. She let out a squeal and looked down to spot Thorin pushing her up and looking behind at the nearing orcs. Then a pair of hands reached down to grasp hers and pulling her up safely onto a large branch, where she found herself tucked safely between Fili and Kili, both grinning at her.

"Hold her brother – " Kili shouted as Fili grasped her waist firmly. And Kili pulled out his bow squatting to balance on the branch and firing several arrows to bring down several wargs in time to have Dwalin help Thorin up on to the next branch.

Thorin looked over to where his nephews held her, as she looked at him with relief.

"We've got her, Uncle." Fili shouted and received a nod from Thorin.

Dwalin observing their interaction, scowled. He had known Thorin for almost a lifetime – and he had never had a fling with anyone after he had passed his years of adolescence. They had been visited by courtesans on a handful of occasions while Erebor was still the great kingdom it had been, to relieve Thorin of some of his Princely tensions. But it had been very rare, and Thorin had been far too busy under the training of Thrain and Thror for his future as the King, to indulge. And certainly after Erebor was taken, he had never been interested in dams let alone women. This woman was particularly stunning, and usual, Dwalin imagined his cousin would have a taste for rare beauty, but surely Thorin would not imagine a relationship between their King and a woman, let alone an Easterling would be accepted by their people!

"Here – catch!" Gandalf shouted from behind. It appeared he was tossing pine cones that had been lit on fire to the dwarves, who were in turn lobbing them at the Orcs and wargs. It appeared to be holding them off until their leader appeared.

"Dwarf Scum!" The large pale orc with an enormous scar across his face and a claw for his arm came forth riding on his large beast. He clearly spoke in black speech. She couldn't understand what he said – but it sounded horrifying. She looked across at Thorin, who had his gaze fixed on the defiler as if he were seeing a ghost.

"It cannot be." Thorin breathed disbelieving his eyes.

"Can you smell it…" Azog taunted laughing cruelly. "Fear! Your father reeked of it when we captured him… just as your grandfather reeked of it when I ended his pathetic life."

Thorin snarled from the branch adjoining them.

"No Thorin!" Shobha shouted. "He is trying to taunt you – don't…"

Then Azog scanned the group, fixing his eyes on the princes and Shobha, his face twisting into a strange sadistic smile.

"You have foolishly brought your brood along – and your whore…" he carried on, dismounting his beast. He was taller than Shobha expected and large. He only wore a strange loincloth type of thing and seemed to be covered in scars. He was terrifying. He grabbed his crotch as he spoke. "It will only make my task of ending your blood line easier… I will wear your face as my new loincloth… and then I will make your woman my bedslave… make her moan as I take her repeatedly – and she will beg me for more…"

Azog then pulled out, to her horror, a picture of her. She blinked to make sure she had seen this correctly – it appeared to be one of her stolen portraits from the break-in. And much to her disgust the Defiler lifted it to show Thorin and licked it in front of them.

"You will not touch them." He growled, unsheathing his sword.

"Please Dwalin – stop him…" Shobha pleaded.

"No laddie!" She could hear Balin shout from a branch above them. But it was too late.

Thorin had already climbed down and was making his way over to face the creature. Azog had already mounted his beast again and was laughing at Thorin, taunting him further.

The moments occurred almost in slow motion as he strode up to face his enemy. His lower position on the cliff face and Azog's large beast left little doubt as to how this would end. The animal grabbed Thorin shaking him like a rag doll in his mouth and flung him out, throwing him hard against a fallen tree trunk laying on the ground.

"Thorin!" Shobha called out. "No! Thorin!"

He wasn't moving – and there was no time. In the commotion, she slipped out of Fili's grasp and past Bilbo on a lower branch, ignoring the hobbits protests, to reach the ground.

Bilbo observing her, couldn't let her face the orcs alone and unarmed. He had slipped down to join her. Thorin may have been a lost cause – but she could at least be protected. He unsheathed his sword and as another orc lunged at them he hacked it down. He had never done anything like that before.

She had managed to take out a can of industrial strength mace that her father had gifted her, and watched as large warg approached with another orc rider ready to kill Thorin. Then standing between them with Bilbo next to her, his sword raised, she pointed the can at them and sprayed directly into into face. The animal yelped and dashed back wildly escaping, dropping its rider in the process. And Shobha didn't waste any further time, she pointed the nozzle at the orc lying in front of her and sprayed once more.

"That's right - mother fucker!" She screamed. Her heart was pounding with adrenaline and anger. She was angry that Thorin had so stupidly ignored her and walked right into danger. He had not thought about anyone in that moment – not even her! And she had left everything to come here. All she could do at that moment was see red. It was anger like she had never felt before – anger for everything that had happened to her – Mike; Mr Moran at work; the intruders that had defiled her home. She picked up a heavy tree branch than had fallen nearby and began to beat the orc that rolled on the ground in pain with it – it was hardly a weapon and only seemed to leave tiny whip marks across his body. But this was her moment to lose it. "Take that! And that and that – you – you – fucker -"

She was stopped by a pair of strong arms that grasped her by the waist and effortlessly pulled her back. It was Dwalin, he looked at her strangely for a split second before passing her to Fili, and stepping forward to stand guard by Thorin's fallen body.

"Take her Fili – the stupid girl is unarmed." Dwalin barked raising his axes at the ready.

"Come on – that's it." Fili, spoke soothingly taking the branch out of her hands and pushing her behind him as he stood broadly with his sword.

"No! Thorin! He's hurt," she screamed, trying to get past.

"Listen to me. We are all worried. But it will do no good to him if you get hurt too ok." Fili spoke calmly looking into her eyes. Finally nodding, she snapped herself out. She couldn't lose it, not now. And she had been so calm always. That had been what made her so good at work. There was no emergency she couldn't deal with calmly. And then she felt it – the powerful down beating wind that could only mean one thing.

"The eagles are coming…" She whispered looking up into the night sky in awe. And there against the starlit sky, their large silhouettes swooped down.

The orcs were scattering as some of the eagles were picking them up and throwing them over the cliff face. And then she made a run for it, slipping out of Fili's grasp again, to kneel by Thorin's unconscious body, brushing the hair out of his face. And to her relief he groaned turning his head towards her hand. Then the next moment they were lifted in the air, Thorin lay securely in the talons of the other foot to which she had been grasped in, only to find herself released and falling freely. She landed softly on the back of another large bird, that flew close to its mate, who carried Thorin. The eagles seemed to sense her worry.

"Is Thorin ok?" Bilbo called out from another eagle. "Thorin! Thorin!"

It seemed to set off the other dwarves as they looked around from one bird to another in search of their leader.

"He is hurt badly – but alive!" Shobha called out. Keeping an eye on the eagle that flew closely to her.

Far below them they could hear the orc horns and wargs, but within a few more minutes they appeared to grow further and further. Looking at Thorin's body again and watching carefully to spot him breathing steadily, she relaxed a little from her place on the back of the magnificent bird stroking its plumage gently. She would likely never get another chance to feel the softness of such an amazing bird again. The Eagle itself seemed to enjoy her touch as it soared close to its mate, in a more leisurely manner suddenly, and as they carried on she lay her head on the creature unable to keep her eyes open any longer, drifting to sleep while watching Thorin.

…

Shobha woke up as the Eagle hovered above the Carrock. The others had been set down one by one, jumping down from their perch or being set down from within their talons. Thorin was next and immediately surrounded by the dwarves and Gandalf. Then finally her bird came to land. Unlike the others this eagle came to stop fully on the Carrock, and then lowered its body spreading its wing out to aid her getting down in a more gentle manner than the rest of the company had been afforded.

She got down only to find the large predator lowering its head carefully to look at her with its large eagle eyes. She tentatively reached up and gently brushed her hand along the side of its feathered neck, a little nervous, not knowing whether it would peck at her. But it seemed to relax in her touch.

"Thank you magnificent one, for the soft journey…" She stroked her gently again across its plumage this time more confidently. "I hope we meet again."

And with that the bird had effortlessly lifted off again, leaving Shobha to rush towards Thorin, fighting her way through the company of dwarves to kneel beside him where Gandalf held his hands over his body chanting under his breath. She didn't want to interrupt his work so remained silently looking from him to Thorin and back. Thorin was covered in warg blood, mud, ash, pine needles from the trees, as well as his own blood. There was a large gash across his nose – it would need steri strips or skin glue at minimum. And there were clear punctures in his clothing from the teeth of the animal. He needed to be washed and cleaned. The Gandalf stood up.

"We can camp here for now." He looked at her. "We all need rest, and some food. And you, my dear, will need to get into some dry clothes."

"What about Thorin? He needs those wounds cleaned."

"I have placed a healing spell on him – but he will need to rest. The gash on his face, you can tend to once he is awake."

"And how long will he be like this…?"

"A few hours. Dwarves heal fast… and my spell will revive him many many times faster."

She took her backpack off and removed her lightweight sleeping bag to place it gently over him, and brushed his hair back off his face again.

"I expect we will need to talk, my dear… but you need to get warm first."

The dwarves were looking at each other carefully now trying to gauge her relationship with their king. Except Balin, who looked at her with some pity. He was the only other one among the company that could understand black speech, and had heard what Azog the defiler had said. He may not have admitted it to them or placed a braid in her hair yet, but she was his One.

"Come lass. I will stand guard, if you wish to change." Balin offered softly. She would be facing a life of hardship as his One, simply to be accepted amongst their kind, and yet she had been the first to run to his aid, without hesitation. She deserved respect for that alone. She did not look like a normal Easterling either, there was something else. And her dress and demeanour were different – he had seen Easterling before. And they would need to find out more about her. Thorin had been gone a while – almost as though he had disappeared.

"Thank you." She picked up her backpack again and followed Balin.

"Wait brother – I had better join you, for safety." Dwalin trotted over, "She is unarmed."

...

Sorry for the long chapter but we are in Middel Earth at last! Now the adventure can begin. :))

Thank you for reading so far. Please please post your reviews/comments/ideas anything - I am as always very grateful xx


	19. Chapter 19

Balin stood in front of a heavily shrubbed area, then looked towards the covering and pulled his lips into a tight line, indicating to get changed there. Dwalin who had followed, remained silently at his brothers side. Initially she hesitated, looking towards where they had come from.

"He wont be going anywhere lass. And you need to dry off." Balin urged her again.

'She probably thinks we will sneak a peek,' Dwalin signed at him.

'Where is your honour!'

'Oh don't tell me you haven't thought about it you old goat! Thorin touched her backside.."

'Brother.' Balin shot a warning look in return as he signed back. He didn't want to reveal his suspicions about Thorin's possible relationship to his brother just yet.

Shobha had remembered enough of her Tolkien to know they were signing in Iglishmek. She hadnt quite expected them to be this suspicious of her given she had turned up with Thorin, but then their introductions had been cut short.

"Um… Balin – I need to go to the toilet…" She interrupted quietly, almost whispering.

"Anywhere there is fine, lass. We will not see."

"Do I not need to… um… dig a hole or something?" Shobha had never taken a pee outside before that wasn't in a portable or public toilet. She had borne witness to her male friends pissing against the odd tree – but alas, that was a skill that eluded her due to the lack of a certain appendage. And then she worried about toilet paper – _oh God! Would she have to – drip dry!_

"Och… Don't tell me you need to evacuate yer bowels?" Dwalin's face twisted in utter disgust.

"No! God! No! Just a pee…"

"Well then – anywhere will do. Ye wont find fancy marbled stone wash rooms out here Princess!" Dwalin groused.

"Brother!"

"What?!" Dwalin protested. "She cant expect the red carpet rolled out for a piss – "

"The lass is out of place – we cant be too hard on her."

"She will have to learn. Being on the road is tough. I mean what was Thorin even thinking?" Dwalin scratched his head. "Perhaps he wasn't even thinking with his head… "

Shobha silently slunk away leaving them to argue but in fact was grateful for the noise. The Carrock was very quiet otherwise. She quickly got changed and on returning found Dwalin had left.

D"Thank you Balin," she nodded, carrying her damp clothes.

"A pleasure. And don't mind him lass…"

…

 _Thorin walked through the large treasure hall. Thror's hoard was indeed impressive. And then suddenly the large piles began to shift. He immediately unsheathed his sword, taking a step back as a large scaled head the size of three wagons emerged from beneath. It was difficult to make out the shape in the dark, for it was jet back in colour, and only the movement and the reflection of the gold in the scales that covered it here and there could be discerned. Then out of the darkness a pair of large yellow eyes blinked open with pupils shaped like slits within._

 _"So you have returned to steal my gold have you dwarf?" It spoke in a strange deep voice._

 _"No – only to reclaim what is rightfully mine!" Thorin replied loudly._

 _"And what would that be, Thorin son of Thrain?" The head moved, in an almost serpentine manner. "The Arkenstone?"_

 _Thorin continued to scan the room for the jewel. He could see the hobbit sneaking around searching while he distracted the giant beast._

 _"Aye." He saw little purpose in talking to it. He had to be ready to fight, and expected Smaug would turn on him at any time._

 _"You have no right over the stone – any more than Thror did when he first found it." Smaug moved closer to Thorin, this time its two front legs and neck emerging from its bed of gold. Coins, jewels and other trinkets scattering around where it moved. "But… I am willing to make a fair trade for the jewel."_

 _"What?" Thorin stepped away, taken aback by his words._

 _"You have brought with you something more precious…"_

 _Thorin looked at the dragon, as it scanned his face in return with clear intent. It's yellow eyes determined._

 _"I will trade you the King's jewel, along with the mountain and all its hoard… For the woman you have brought with you…"_

 _He gasped silently. How could the dragon know? And what did the creature want with her? He had heard of the practice of sacrificing women to dragons, which was common far up in the North. But this was his One._

 _"The darkness seeks her, as it would seek me."_

 _"What do you mean? Explain yourself!" Thorin commanded._

 _"She would be my captive. And used to buy my freedom when the time came…" it moved closer to Thorin still, lowering its head so it was almost face to face with him. "Fear not. I would take good care of her, the one who seeks her will not wish for a spoil that has not been cared for."_

 _Thorin recoiled in disgust almost falling over on the many piles of treasure behind him._

 _And then the drake reached out with its clawed paw. Thorin swung his sword, but it didn't seem to affect the dragon at all. Instead Smaug knocked him to the ground with little effort and reaching past into the darkness withdrew its grasp, as Thorin scrambled to stand up again._

 _It opened its paw close to the ground, dropping her before him. At first she lay on the gold limp, and then slowly began to move, much to his relief._

 _"Stand up pretty little one, and let him see you before we leave this place..." The giant beast lowered a claw to provide her with a grasp to aid in standing on the unsteady pile of gold. But she raised her small hand and grasping its claw stood up gracefully. She had been dressed in a long sheer white dress. The v necked front was widely open revealing a strip of deep brown skin from the base of her neck running wide into the cleft between her breasts. It was very revealing, but pointless, as the entire dress was extremely sheer, so all her beautiful form could be seen underneath. And to his horror she was shackled in gold with a collar, cuffs and anklets all connected by solid gold chains. Her face was tear stained and she tried to take a step towards him only to be yanked back by a gold chain attached to one of her ankles, making her stumble and fall on her hands and knees, her long, raven hair spilling around her face._

 _"No! Shobha! Shobha!" He shouted attempting to run towards them._

 _But the creature had already grasped her in its paw and was beginning to beat its wings, rising up into the air._

 _"Shobha! Shobha!"_

"Shobha…" he groaned.

"Thorin…" Dwalin and Gloin had been seated next to Thorin, as he rested. Dwalin placed his hand gently on Thorin's shoulder, scowling at the strangely shiny and flimsily thin bedroll that the woman had so tenderly placed over his friend. "Gandalf! Oin!"

The wizard and healer were by his side within moments, assessing him carefully.

"The damage was very bad, the worst is healed, but the rest will take time." Gandalf concluded looking satisfied.

"Shobha… where is she? Is she hurt?" Thorin groaned again, slowly pulling himself up to sit. Oin initially attempted to stop him, but Gandalf nodded to indicate the movement was permitted.

"She is fine. I sent her to change out of her wet clothes." Gandalf spoke quietly. "Or she would have remained by your side until you woke and caught a chill."

"Who went with her? You did not send her alone did you?" Thorin winced again trying to rise onto his feet.

"Woah easy Thorin! Don't worry – Balin went with her… they should be returning any time now." Dwalin grumbled. He wondered whether Thorin had finally fallen. Fallen for something worse than the sickness. "If you are feeling up to standing, I think you should consider a wash and change of clothes too. You smell of warg!"

"And The halfling? Is he hurt?"

"No he is shaken but fine." Gandalf explained.

"Where is he?"

"Thorin… I know I shouldn't have –" Bilbo tentatively stepped forward.

Thorin shakily stepped over to him and hugged Bilbo. He had heard and seen his One save him just before he lost consciousness, but also the Hobbit had protected her as she moved to him.

"Thank you – you protected her and me. I should not have doubted your courage Master Baggins."

Bilbo beamed at the dwarf King, as Gloin patted him on the back. This dwarf was different to the one he had started the journey with.

"But how did She know about Azog –" Dwalin began but was interrupted by Shobha and Balin as they arrived back in camp.

She immediately spotted Thorin awake and ran over. He watched her carefully as she moved, and was said a silent prayer that she showed no signs of injury. She threw her arms around him, and he embraced her tightly, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply, feeling comforted by her presence. He was desperate to kiss her, but he could feel all eyes on them now. And she must have run her hands over his wounds as she held him, as it made him wince.

"Thorin – your wounds need dressing" she let him go gently and stepped away.

"You need a bath first." Dwalin spoke up from behind, still looking at her strangely. "Come on – we are going to get cleaned up."

"Here lassie," Balin passed Thorin's pack over to her. "Could you find him a clean tunic and trousers? And we will help him get changed."

Shobha nodded and Thorin, gingerly removed his Fur lined coat, mail vest, arm guards and other armour plating he wore underneath. She had never realised just how much armour they all seemed to wear.

Fili and Kili had joined them now standing by her, as Thorin looked at them while Dwalin helped him. He knew he had acted rashly in that moment seeing the worry on her face. He would need to keep the promise he made to Arun at the forefront of his thoughts: He promised to look after their daughter, and if something happened to him because of a foolish err on his part, then he would not be able to keep his word to them.

"My Lady," a young dwarrow interrupted her from behind, quietly.

She turned to spot Ori standing behind a little nervously.

"Bombur has made some warm stew and tea. And we thought you should come and have some by the fire to warm up…" he offered, blushing a little. He had only ever come across very few dams or women. He had never seen an Easterling before. He didn't wish to stare, but couldn't help it. "Um… that is, if you wish to, of course."

"Mmmm… come on," Kili smiled at her, as Fili began to usher her towards the fire. "Bombur is the best cook in the Blue Mountains!"

She looked at Thorin who smiled and nodded, as he too appeared to be helped away.

Kili and Fili accompanied her to sit by the fire. Initially all the other members of the company watched her, stopping their eating. So feeling a little self conscious, she set down her backpack and laid her wet clothing over it facing the fire to dry off. And then Bombur came over to hand the three of them bowls of watery stew. As she swirled it with the spoon, she noticed a few chunks of meat, and then felt worried again about what to do about the matter. She gratefully drank the broth and then slowly began to eat the vegetables at the bottom leaving the few pieces of meat at the bottom of the bowl.

"Thank you Bombur – that was delicious." She smiled at the large red haired dwarf, who nodded smiling back at her.

"What's wrong…" Fili leant over whispering, looking at her bowl with some pieces left. "Are you full already?"

She was grateful that the two princes were a little more approachable than the rest.

"Er – yeah… a little." She lied whispering back. She wasn't sure how they would take her vegetarianism.

"Here –" he passed his bowl to her and took hers and then swapped it with Kili's, with a satisfied smirk. "He's always hungry…"

Kili nodded, and didn't even bother using the spoon, instead drinking from the bowl to finish the remnants in one mouthful. Shobha chuckled watching the two princes, feeling a bit better as they all were now talking quietly amongst themselves.

She thought about her parents, and wondered what they were doing now. She wasn't even sure what the time difference was. And wondered what had happened to Gerald, Glenda, Caleb and Eldridge. Staring at the warm fire, she began to undo her still very wet hair braid, combing through her damp locks with her fingers, absentmindedly attempting to dry off. Her thoughts were interrupted by Gandalf clearing his throat as he took a seat next to her, snapping her out of her daze.

As she looked around she noticed all the dwarves were staring at her, having halted with their activities completely and jaws fully dropped open. Ori and Kili were blushing profusely, while Fili and Nori wore a strange smile on their faces. The silence was deafening.

"I think Thorin is done now." Gandalf smiled at her mischievously pulling out his pipe. "Perhaps you would like to go and help dress his wounds. He claims you are an excellent healer.."

She nodded, and rummaging through her pack found the surgical kit she had put together, and stood up to join Oin and Balin who were waiting.

As they reached the small group with Gloin, Thorin, Dwalin, Dori and Bilbo who had been cleaning up together at the stream, they all looked over and quickly pulled on their undershirts and tunics, leaving Thorin alone bare bodied. Gloin, Dwalin and Dori all stared at her much like the rest of the group around the fire with their mouths agape again. While Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"Brother, take Dori and Bilbo – and go get some stew and some rest." Oin grumbled. "We will see to Thorin now."

Shobha came over to kneel in front of Thorin, as he took her in. Even without the pretty dresses, or jewels, out here in the wild, she was still a sight for sore eyes. She scanned his chest wounds with concern, and then leant over to look at his back, running her small cool hand lightly across the bruises. Her touch sent shivers down his spine. And then she moved back again to look closely at the cut across his face.

"I can clean the wounds with antiseptic, and strip the cut on your face, but the bites shouldn't be closed in case they get infected – only cleaned and dressed." She concluded and then looked at Oin quickly not wishing to overstep. "Unless you disagree Master Oin."

"Aye, lass – I agree." He replied curiously. "But what have you in your little case there?"

"I have antiseptic – but I need swabs and dressings."

Oin nodded and opened his bag, pulling out bandages and swabs and offered it to her, curious to see what she would do. So she pulled out her antiseptic solution and began to clean his wounds, pouring little by little into her swabs.

"Ah – " Thorin hissed recoiling.

"Oh! Does it hurt…?" She asked looking at him without stopping, as he nodded wincing again. "Good! That will teach you to think before you go off on a suicide mission next time."

Dwalin smirked, watching closely, only to receive a stern look from Thorin.

"What baheluh? She's right there." Perhaps she wasn't so bad after all, he wondered. He couldn't help notice how she had undone her hair like that in front of everyone – which was practically obscene! She might as well have fully undressed in front of them.

"What is it!" Shobha asked glancing sidelong at Dwalin as he observed her again with a strange look to his face. "Have I got something on my face?"

"No, my lady…" Thorin managed to smirk at her in between the pain as she finished the tight bandages with Oin's help, and finally the steri strips to his face. "Undoing your hair according to our custom is a very intimate thing... usually something only seen between a husband and wife… or family."

"Oh…" Shobha blushed and swallowed. She was completely unprepared for that. She knew braids and hair were sacred according to dwarven culture, but there was so much she didn't know about these rather secretive people. Balin and Oin both cleared their throats uncomfortably at that point, while Dwalin smirked. "Thanks for telling me in advance."

Finishing up, she quickly washed her hands in the stream and pulled her hair together in a rough ponytail with her hairband.

"The customs in Lady Shobha's lad are very different. Women are given many freedoms that are not afforded here." He explained to the rest, who looked at her fascinated. He then came to stand close to her wincing as he strode, but still maintaining a regal air. He seemed slightly shorter and broader in this world, but still was much bigger than her. The proximity with which he stood near her made her heart beat out of her chest. And then moving closer still, agonisingly close, but careful not to act too forward in front of the rest of the group he whispered. "You may wish to brush it out before you tie it… or you will damage your beautiful hair my lady."

...

Dear All,

thank you so very much for following the story so far.

thank you so much MissCallaLilly xx

pleasee pleasee please review/comment leave your thoughts/ideas xx


	20. Chapter 20

The other dwarves had watched Thorin interact with her carefully, as he helped her set their bedrolls out with Fili and Kili. She had been given a protected spot next to a large rock, and found Fili, Kili and Thorin setting their bedrolls around her, almost like a protective 'Durin-barrier'. She was glad they were there though, having never slept outdoors before like this. Her father had refused to take them camping and disallowed them to join their friends or cousins when they had offered to take them as children. Now she realised it must have been related to some horrible experience he had at work with the spies! And given Arun was always a very sensible, and fairly liberal man compared to most of her friend's parents, it made her worry more about her current task of sleeping outside. She wondered what sort of wild animals roamed around in middle earth, and then decided it was better if she didn't know. She was dressed in her jacket with cans of bear spray in her pockets at hand, just in case, as she got ready for bed.

"Um… Miss Shobha," an elaborately dressed, middle aged looking dwarf had approached her, addressing her softly. He held out a rather beautiful, thick, hand knitted wine coloured blanket to her. "Perhaps you might want an extra blanket. Your bed roll doesn't look very warm..."

She looked up at him, as he stood there cautiously offering the blanket. Thorin had come to stand behind him also and smiled encouragingly at her, and watching Dori as he attempted to make friends with her.

"Thank you Master Dori. It is a very nice blanket," Shobha smiled accepting his loan. "But will you not be cold?"

"It is my pleasure, my lady," he smiled, satisfied that she had accepted his gift. "Oh no! It is a spare for me. And I am by the fire in any case."

"Thank you Dori," Thorin placed his hand on his comrade's shoulder in solidarity, as the rest of the group watched them again carefully. Having known Dori well, Thorin knew that the blanket he had gifted her was in truth one of his best blankets, rather than a spare. And so he had been proud of the way in which she had accepted the blanket, and the way in which the dwarf had offered it to her as a way of welcoming her to the group. By the fire, the group were trying to behave nonchalantly, but clearly paying close attention.

Thorin knew he needed to explain his absence, her presence and his relationship with her, although it was becoming clear that the others were starting to gleam the nature of his feeling towards her. He was just nervous about the matter, as he had not formally asked her permission to court her. They had kissed a few times, and it was clear that she was attracted to him, but in her land he had come to see that people were more liberal with their intimacy, and ultimately the race of men were often fickle with their affections. And she was a child of men.

And while she had agreed to help him reclaim his kingdom, they had not spoken about what would be thereafter? Would she stay here with him, as his Queen? Would their people even accept her? They had deep mistrust of other races – and rightly so after the despicable way in which they had been betrayed by all their allies in their moment of true need.

And what about her own kin… surely she would miss them after a few months? Thorin, himself had grown close to and rather fond of Arun. His own father had frequently been somewhat hard on him as he grew up, always instilling the importance of his royal duties and his future role as King, but he had never taken the time to share a drink, smoke or carry out mindless chores together, in the way that Arun had shared time with him.

He imagined – or at least hoped, that Arun too, had seen Thorin as the son he never had. And the night that Arun had taken him to play poker with his friends, had been genuinely one of the most enjoyable nights Thorin had ever experienced.

Looking over at Shobha, who had finally drifted off to sleep, huddled in her bedroll and Dori's blanket looking rather vulnerable, it brought a wave of sadness over him. She was from another world. If she stayed here – she would lose all that she once loved, just as he had done. And yet he was not sure he would have much of a place in her world. He wasn't even sure what it was that she wanted. And he would do anything to make her happy. Even if she decided she wanted to leave him after all this – and he spent the rest of his worthless days pining for her, he would grant her that.

He stood up, wincing slightly and walked over to join Balin, Dwalin, Gloin and Gandalf who sat around the fire.

"Princess fell asleep at last did she?" Dwalin smirked.

"Brother!" Balin shot at Dwalin again. "Don't mind him laddie… you need not explain if you do not wish it."

"I am not sure where to begin, in truth." Thorin sat down heavily. "And even if I did, I am uncertain whether you would believe me…"

"Perhaps then you should try by starting from the beginning…" Gandalf smiled at the dwarf King.

…

Thorin had spent the next few hours explaining how he had found her that day after killing the warg that had chased after her. And how she had taken him in, and helped him. He had explained about the wizards and elves there, and how they had been hunted there – which explained how Azog had come into possession of a portrait of Shobha. He had also explained the strangely liberal customs of their land, and how he had asked her father permission to court her, and to bring her here. He decided to leave out the visions and predictions made by Glenda about his true destiny to create an heir with her.

"Well you were certainly not in the lands beyond Rhun!" Gloin confirmed.

"Aye, I doubt an Easterling would have let you leave with his daughter and with yer bollocks in tact!" Dwalin chuckled.

"Aye brother. Gone are the days of political marriage between races." Balin agreed.

"I knew you had a soft spot for your grandmother – and it was clear you were her favourite too… but is this the reason you have never been interested in our dams then?" Dwalin looked suspiciously at Thorin. "You always had a taste for a rare dusky beauty from the East eh…?"

"So you have chosen, laddie?" Balin asked ignoring his brother.

"Mahal has chosen for me…" Thorin confirmed.

"And yet you have not put a courting braid in her hair?" Dwalin raised an eyebrow at his old friend. He had been correct, his old friend had fallen hard. Thorin would have twice the fight on his hands, to reclaim Erebor and then to have his Queen accepted.

"I have not had the chance to ask her…"

"Och… I don't believe it!" Dwalin's eyebrows shot up. "Thorin, son of Thrain, heir of Durin, is afraid of rejection!"

"This is fools talk now, master dwarf." Gandalf chided and then furrowed his brow thinking again. "There is more to the Valar's plans for her than this. The Valar rarely make foolish mistakes such as creating one's destined spouse in another world… It had been done on purpose. And you were sent there to collect her. There is some greater role she has yet to play in our world and in your life, Thorin Oakenshield, than we realise…"

Thorin held his tongue, while the wizard studied his face carefully. There was no need to discuss unborn heirs in front of Balin and Dwalin, particularly when he felt he was dying inside not being to touch her or kiss her as he had done only a few days ago.

"Hmmmm… we will find out what the Valar have planned in time." Gandalf stood up. "In the meantime we must not reveal to anyone her true origins, and keep her protected at all times. It will already raise suspicion and draw enough attention to see her travelling with us."

….

Shobha had woken up early, being unused to sleeping on the hard ground – not to mention the orchestra of snoring that seemed to play across the camp. Fili, Kili and Thorin were all still asleep. Thorin had rolled closer to her and partially out of his bedroll, so after quietly packing hers away she knelt by him, and gently tucked him back in, after looking closer at the cut on his face that she had stripped together better in daylight. This was the man she left her comfortable life, her family, career, friends and everything for. And oh my he was handsome! She studied his face as he slept soundly for a moment, from his raven hair streaked with silver, to his dark lashes resting on his cheeks, down to his strong nose and masculine jaw. Fighting the urge to kiss him, she quickly stood up and made her way to the edge of camp with her brush in hand. Everyone else seemed asleep, so she figured she had some alone time to think. Sitting on a small rock she took in the incredible vista with the flat dale below and the looming mountain in the distance – surely Erebor!

She began brushing her hair slowly, thinking. Last night had been a real culture shock to her, and made her realise the mammoth scale of what she would need to do to stop those three from dying. And Thorin in particular was as prone to following his heart over his head, just as she was. This thought then made her wonder whether he still meant what he had said about his feelings towards her, or whether on having time to reconsider things, that he had thought their relationship unwise. They had not kissed since that day of the break in – and to be fair that evening if not for the intruders, she certainly wanted to have sex with him, and she imagined from the way he had his hands all over her, that he did too!

"Couldn't sleep eh Princess?"

She jumped as Dwalin came to stand by her. He wore a similarly expressionless face that she had often seen with Thorin. Perhaps it was a warrior thing.

"Too much excitement yesterday for me I guess. What's your excuse?" She looked at him, starting to braid her hair roughly again, so that he didn't consider her rude.

"Night watch." He noticed how she had quickly braided her hair back up and felt a pang of guilt having heard from Thorin about the different customs of her land. He had to admit, she was quite a beauty, maybe a tad too young for his taste, and seeing how she had dealt with his wounds, clearly as skilled as the old healer!

"Oh… " she adjusted Dori's blanket around her shoulders. The view really was breathtaking from the Carrock and she wanted to stay here a bit longer. "So that's the Lonely Mountain then?"

"Aye Princess."

"Beautiful…"

"Aye Princess." He smirked at her, noting her change in demeanour, and hoping she would just return back to camp now.

"So we are trekking all that way right?"

"Aye Princess."

"Am I bothering you by sitting here?" He was clearly doing this on purpose.

"Aye Princess…" He then looked at the edge of the plateau on which they had set camp as if to indicate that she was too close to the edge and might clumsily fall off.

"Oh! You want me to join the others…"

"Aye Princess."

She pursed her lips trying hard to stifle a chuckle. It would take a lot more than a gruff look and referring to her as 'Princess' to make her feel uncomfortable. She had been called worse things in the NHS by her own colleagues!

"Ok – I've got it – I'm going…" She stood up and turned to leave.

"Aye Princess." He replied smugly satisfied that he had avoided a full conversation with her but managed to move her back to the safety of the camp. Thorin would have not liked her lingering there alone. And she clearly had a strange lack of normal fear judging from the way she had walked out to protect Thorin in front of Azog, or the way she had touched the large eagle, as though it were a tame pony.

"Hey Dwalin…" she turned to look at him before she left.

"Aye Princess."

"Nice tattoos."

"Aye – uh." He shook his head grinning, and followed her.

…

After breakfast Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin had decided they should all begin to climb down slowly so they could maintain some lead time in front of Azog and his hunting party. And it had not been easy for Thorin, who still suffered with quite a bit of pain, despite the pain killers Oin had given him.

But then once they reached the vale, they could hear orc horns again. And so they were racing as fast as they could. At one point everyone stopped to take some of Thorin's things so he could speed up but it had not been any better.

They could hear the wargs getting closer and closer as they carried on, until they reached some fenced pasture lands. Climbing over the boundary fence, Shobha stumbled onto her hands and knees, only to find an injured Thorin by her side, pulling her up on to her feet, groaning in pain. They had been climbing down the Carrock for hours and then running across the woods and fields for several more hours non stop, and it was now almost dusk. Everyone was tiring.

Within seconds she found another pair of hands whipping her rucksack off her back, and a second pair of hands pulling her up and over their shoulder.

"Try not to kick me, while I carry you, Princess." Dwalin ordered. "Or we'll both go down."

"Where's Thorin?"

"I've got him and your pack," Fili shouted alongside them, as she heard Thorin now breathing hard and groaning. He must have sustained a couple of rib fractures from the attack.

"Quick! Hurry! In there!" Gandalf shouted from behind them still pointing at a cottage surrounded by a tall stone wall.

Her view of the ground and Dwalin's legs had been very disorientating, but they had eventually piled up outside the door of the large cottage and barn. Here Dwalin set her down on the ground as they all began to twist the door knob and bang against the door in desperation to get in.

They could hear loud growling, getting nearer and nearer.

"Why can we not get the door open?" Thorin shouted from the back of the group.

"It's locked."

"No! No! There's a latch!" Bilbo could see the latch. He lifted it but the door would still not open.

"Push it! Try pushing –" Shobha shouted from behind.

And then with a great big push, they all suddenly fell inside in a heap.

"Shut the door!" Gandalf shouted trying to reach the door. "Quickly!"

Dwalin, Thorin and Fili had already reached the door just in time to shut it as they heard the growling from right outside and then a loud bang against the door, followed by rattling.

"Beorn…"Shobha muttered, as Gandalf looked at her surprised, suddenly hearing what she had just said.

"The latch!" Bilbo shouted, launching himself against the door and scrambling to pull the latch down inside.

The animal circled the building sniffing and growling, and then seemed to disappear.

"What was that?" Ori asked looking terrified.

"A Bear!" Nori replied.

"That was not a normal bear!" Thorin concluded. "Gandalf, who does this house belong to?"

"That is our host… hmmm… and he left too easily." Gandalf concluded. "But we will not be travelling anywhere in our current state. It is best we rest here tonight…"

"Should we speak with him?" Thorin asked, still clutching his chest in pain as he breathed.

"He doesn't like dwarves."

"Och Great!" Dwalin spat out.

"It is best I speak with him in the morning…when he is more himself." The wizard nodded. "In the meantime I suggest you all take a good rest. We will be safe here for the next few days."

The home they had arrived in was quite sparse but appeared to have the necessary items to make a good meal. There was a long dining table and benches with enough space to seat the whole company and several more. At the back of the kitchen and dining room was a large hearth surrounded by two extremely large armchairs, beside which there was a strange bedroom like area covered with a dense layer of soft bedding hay. There were doors that opened into the barn, within which a variety of animals could be heard.

"I think we need to change your dressings and check your wounds." Oin addressed Thorin. And then looked at Shobha, which she was surprised about.

"And we need to talk my dear." Gandalf looked at her sternly.

"Here you are." Fili returned her pack. "What on earth have you packed in there?"

"Thank you – oh – why? Is it heavy?"

"No! There can't be much in there at all." Fili smiled.

….

Later on they had all sat down by the hearth after another dinner from Bombur. Fili and Kili had now started to sit next to Shobha for every meal, with Kili finishing the last of her food each time containing the meat. And finally she had taken a seat on the floor by Gandalf and Thorin.

"So my dear… it appears you have the gift of sight?" Gandalf looked at her carefully.

"Um… actually this story has been written in a book. I thought it was just a fictional story… but," she was lost for words as to how she could explain it. "Well here I am. And quite a few things are in this book. But I am hoping some of the outcomes can be changed…"

"Well my dear, foresight is not absolute. There are always several possibilities and these will change according to the choices that we make. Part of that includes your being here." He took his pipe and began clearing it. "Therefore I would not rely upon the details –"

"Sauron is back… and the ring has been found –" she blurted out making everyone gasp at that moment. And Gandalf stood immediately and ushered her to a corner, with Thorin following.

"You said none of this to me!" Thorin looked at her angrily as she stood and walked to the fireplace. "The second book was set seventy years later… and I skimmed through a fair amount."

"I gave you both books to read Thorin! And instead of wanting to learn about the events – you obsessed with how they portrayed dwarves." She argued back. "You just don't want to listen to me, Thorin –"

"Perhaps I may have listened if you had told me the details instead of being so… so… cryptic." He rasped back stepping closer to her still, until his face was within inches of her. He was not angry with her in truth, but rather angry at himself. Angry that he did not pay enough heed to her and her advice, and angry that his shortsighted actions had almost put her life at risk a mere few days ago. And then he was frustrated: frustrated that he could not kiss her, hold her, touch her, or that he had not asked her to stay with him yet, here, as his wife and his Queen.

"Cryptic?! The endings are not very nice Thorin – what am I supposed to say? Hey Thorin, yeah, you know that dragon – you release it from Erebor and it destroys the whole village of Esgaroth and Lake Town… because of your actions – and then you cause a large battle between dwarves, men, elves and Orcs…" and then she held her tongue. The thought of telling him that Fili and Kili would die fighting with him, pierced her heart completely. She had been through quite a bit already, leaving her life behind and seeing Thorin almost die had been quite a start to her journey in Middle earth. She felt stupid for thinking she could have fixed things based on knowing the story, and the only reason she was here was for him. And now even Gandalf was not listening to what she had to say.

"Oh now I see…" Gandalf looked between the dwarf king and the young woman. He could see the fire that burned within the stubborn dwarf for her, and apparently she returned his favour. It was still a mystery as to why the Valar had fated his One to be born in another world. He would need to speak with Galadriel regarding this. Saruman had been too dismissive of his concerns the last time they spoke, and this woman had confirmed his fears about Sauron. He had questions for her, but it would have to wait until they had their moment to themselves.

"Aye, my lady! Cryptic… Just like Gandalf." He stepped forward he wanted to kiss her so much it ached. Instead he maintained his icy majesty towering over her, standing painfully close without touching her. "For Mahal's sake – you say so little of what you are thinking – "

"What do you mean by that – when I've told you everything important!" She replied sharply biting her lip subconsciously. He wanted to bite that lip of her's.

"I think the two of you need to talk…" Gandalf stepped away smiling knowingly, as Thorin continued to ignore him now, still standing close, towering over her.

He wasted little time taking her hand and moving her to a farther part of the large living space, giving the rest of the company a stern look – who immediately turned back to look at the fire once more pretending poorly that they were not listening to every word that was being exchanged despite both of them keeping their voices down.

"I mean, that you do not tell me anything…" he spoke sternly to her again, his sapphire gaze boring into her doe eyes as if they could dredge out the words they searched for.

"I have told you everything that I can tell you – for heavens sake! "

"No my lady – and I understand why you have been reserved before. But it is no longer the time to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Ok then. What is it that I havent told you – ask me anything and I will clarify it –"

"Why did you agree to come with me?" he was angry now. She danced around the matter far too long, when he had told her his intent. He had even asked her father for his permission for her hand in marriage. And he needed to hear the words from her now.

"To help you – Why did you want to bring me with you?" She didn't understand why he was doing this now. Had he changed his mind? She hadnt slept well in a few days and wasn't thinking straight either.

"To keep you safe... and because the thought of being apart from you was akin to having my heart torn from my chest!" He sighed and searching her eyes, saw her confusion and sadness. He couldn't bear to see her sad, he would rather watch the dragon taking Erebor a hundred times over than to see that sadness in those big dark eyes of hers. So he softened his voice and took her small hands in his. "Please… tell me why you would risk you life for me as you did?"

"Do you really not know the answer to that Thorin?" She looked down wondering how much she could say without coming across as a fool. Then looking back at him, as he studied her every move she replied. "I came here for you – you silly arse! And the thought of losing you… well I might as well be dead too –"

He did not need to wait for her to finish her sentence. Thorin didn't care about what was proper or not according to any of their customs – he needed her and he was now certain that she needed him too. Tilting his head, he closed the few inches between their already close faces and crushed his lips to her's urgently with all the desperation of a dying man for his final gasp.

The pain caused by his movement and breathing now completely forgotten, he wrapped his large muscular arms around her, pulling her tightly to his body, inhaling her in as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his hair, pouring all her fear, and her longing into her kiss. He was not layered in armour, after removing everything to have his wounds tended to, and could feel her body through his tunic, his desire for her growing by the second as he let his hands run along her sides and her waist. He wanted her so badly. And then he pulled away from her lips breathing heavily too look at her.

"So you would let me court you?"

"Yes! Not that you ever asked me!" She smiled running her hand lightly along his beard.

"Aye? Well then we will have to do something about that…" he smiled still holding her tight. He needed to place a braid in her hair, perhaps not here in front of everyone.

"Mmmm… I have missed you," she felt her cheeks heat up. "So much..."

"But I have been with you all the time – " then he realised what she truly meant, and was glad about it. They had been afforded so little privacy. "Ah. So, the Princess has been missing her King then…?"

"Ugh! Not you too…" she rolled her eyes.

"He likes you." Thorin smiled. "Its his term of endearment for you… it suits you."

…

She had slept better that night with the hay cushioning her in stead of the hard ground. She sat up in her sleeping bag, next to Thorin, Fili and Kili. She didn't complain since they were probably the quieter snorers in the group.

Silently tiptoeing past the sleeping sons of Durin, she made her way to the window curious to see where they were. It had been dark by the time they reached the cottage last evening. But as she reached the windows by the door she could hear a voice outside. Peering through the now steamed up window she could make out a giant man with dark hair and a dark beard as he walked through the gardens. He wore tattered trousers, a vest and walked barefoot. It could only be Beorn.

Taking one more look around the room at the sleeping group, she slipped on her boots, quietly opened the door and slipped out onto the porch. The morning air was crisp and fresh, compared to the air inside which was now congested with the smell of woodsmoke, the strangely fragrant tobacco that the whole group smoked and the smell of the dwarves, which was a little ripe, given they had been running all day and not washed since the day before!

Beorn looked at her carefully as she stood on the porch of his house. At first she got worried, thinking he thought her an enemy or intruder, but then he beckoned her over as he continued to move around a large set of wood and stone boxes. So she walked over tentatively curious as to what he was doing more than anything else.

"Um, good morning," she spoke softly as she approached him.

"Good morning little lady," he rumbled in a deep voice. He spoke with a strange lilt to his accent. "You are far from home…"

"Yes… and thank you for allowing us to stay in your home last night." She remained a comfortable distance from him, in case he decided to turn into a bear again.

"So it is true then… you are the Princess he has chosen for a bride." Beorn raked his eyes over her tilting his head slightly. "You need not fear me, little lady…"

"I am not a Princess…" she took a few steps closer to find he was removing honeycombs from the large wood apiary. "You keep bees… and you don't get stung?"

"I do not take more honey than I require, and I ask them for their permission. Here hold this," he passed her a large bowl into which he had placed a large honeycomb already. A few very large bees buzzed around her. "Do not worry about them. I have told them you are a friend…"

"Beorn, how did you know I was travelling with the company?"

"These lands are crawling with orcs – at first it was your betrothed that was being hunted. But sadly, now they seek you too." He looked down at her sadly. "Azog will kill the others, but you are to be caught unspoilt… the defiler is vile, I can only imagine what a fate would befall you if you should be caught."

…

Thorin woke up, feeling refreshed. Holding her and kissing her last night, had been like the rains after a long drought in summer. And knowing that she felt the same way took away all the pain of the past one-hundred and ninety years of his life, and gave him fresh hope. Rolling over in his bedroll he looked at where she slept, only to find her place empty! He sat up, panicking and scanned the room. Gloin and Nori sat by the hearth where Bombur was boiling water for tea, and everyone else still slept, but there was no sign of her. He stood up and walked over to where Gloin sat, pulling his boots on quickly. Surely Gloin and Nori would know as they were on the final watch of the night.

"How is your pain, lad?" Oin eyed him carefully.

"Aye. Much better thank you, Master Oin." Thorin nodded impatiently.

"Hmmm… she is a fine healer your lady," the grumpy healer cracked a rare smile. Try as they might to hide their interactions, it was clear to them all that their King had fallen madly in love with the young maiden he had suddenly found along their quest. They had both emerged following their hushed argument flushed and happy – evident from the subtle but very rare smile that Thorin wore on his return. "She is outside."

"What – You let her go outside?!" He rushed out, stepping onto the porch, where he spotted her standing by a giant of a man. She was holding out a large bowl, into which the giant carefully placed honeycombs. Standing beside him, she looked like a child. As he was about to step out, he was stopped by Gandalf.

"He is no threat to her." Gandalf reassured him. "It appears your lady has befriended him in fact… And do not worry, I have been here all the time. She has been perfectly safe."

Nori arrived with two cups of tea for Thorin and the wizard as they continued to watch her, as she spoke to the giant completely lost in their conversation.

"She will make a fine Queen…" Gandalf muttered taking a sip, as Thorin bowed his head in agreement.

He wanted to speak with Gandalf about what the Seer in her land had predicted about Shobha bearing him a son, who would rule Erebor. But the giant and Shobha were now returning with a large bowl full of honey combs. As her eyes met his, she flashed him a brilliant smile, blushing a little, walking ahead of the enormous man clutching the large bowl.

"Good morning my lady," he smiled back.

"Good morning, Thorin, Gandalf," she stepped past with her precious cargo going through to the kitchen.

The skin changer nodded with both Gandalf and the dwarf, and continued through to the kitchen himself.

Thorin had taken a seat at the kitchen table watching Shobha as she helped Beorn press honey out of the combs into several jars. Then he gave her a small jar to set on the table. She collected her mug of tea from Bombur and returned to take a seat in front of him, and was joined at the table by Dwalin, Balin, Gloin and Oin, who all sat with their mugs of tea watching Beorn.

"Morning Princess." Dwalin muttered taking a seat next to her.

"Good morning Dwalin." She smiled.

Bombur had baked some muffins to eat with honey, and set them on the table for those who were seated there.

"So you are the one they call Oakensheild." Beorn looked at Thorin. "Azog and his orcs hunt you. And now they are after the capture of your lady too…"

Thorin focussed on their large host, listening silently.

"These lands are crawling with orcs. And the darkness from Mordor spreads everyday… your lady tells me that you are travelling to the Lonely Mountain by Durins Day." He looked at Gandalf. "How do you intend to journey there – you are short of time."

"We will have time if we travel through Mirkwood." Gandalf replied.

"There is a foulness there that invades the woodland from Dol gul dur. I would avoid those parts. The old Elven road is your only hope – but even then beware, Thranduils elves only care for their own." He pulled up a pale of milk and poured it into a large jug before setting it on the table. "In any case your leader is injured and will need at least a few more days of rest before you can travel. You will be safe here, if you wish to stay."

"Thank you Beorn. We are grateful for your generous hospitality." Shobha replied on behalf of her companions. Apparently pride and stubbornness were major dwarven character flaws. "What about you? We will not be intruding?"

"I sleep in the day – but I leave to hunt orc at night. I hate orc." He repeated.

"Do you… um – patrol on your own?" She asked. "Are there no more skin changers?"

"There were many of us once." He spoke sadly looking away. "But Azog hunted us down and killed most of us. The rest he enslaved for sport… So I hunt them now as they once did me. None come within sight of my land… so do not fear little lady, if you wish to walk, or bathe – the pastures surrounding my home are completely safe, and there is a brook at the end of the garden you may wish to bathe or wash your clothes in."

"Thank you. We're all very grateful."

…..

Shobha had been the first down to the brook. Balin had offered to stand guard nearby while she bathed to her hearts content, she had also taken the chance to wash her clothes and underwear. Finally the rest of the group had washed afterwards and Dwalin, Fili and Kili had sparred, while Thorin had accompanied Shobha for a walk in the nearby fields.

They had walked slowly, while he told her stories of Erebor and his life in the Blue Mountains. Eventually, they found a quiet spot near some trees, where he lay his coat down on the grass and sat down together, as he took her hand in his.

She looked out across the fields where Beorn's horses grazed lazily. With the backdrop of the distant woodland, and the acres of fields, the view from where they sat was breathtaking. She remained quietly, admiring its calm, natural splendour. He watched her, quietly worrying about hearing that Azog was now also in pursuit of her.

"I believed I could protect you, but now with Azog… I worry for your safety, beautiful one." He gently reached up to her hair playing with a few soft strands before pushing it past her shoulder. "I made a promise to your father to keep you safe –"

"You are trying your best Thorin." Her father was always someone she turned to in difficult times. He was patient, considered and well reasoned in his decision making, and never wrote anyone off based on a single fault. She had always admired that about him, aspiring even to that. But now she realised that his work with the spies must have been the reason for that. "I doubt my father would have given you his blessings if he didn't trust you…"

"He is a good man." He confessed softly, looking away. He would not reveal to her that he missed Arun, not wanting to upset her further.

She knelt up, and carefully leaning over without putting weight on him, she kissed him. And he grasped her pulling her bodily on top of him as he lay down returning her kiss with fervour. But as their kiss depended she suddenly pulled away worried about his chest wounds.

"Am I hurting you?" she looked down into his azure eyes, now dilated with desire for her.

"No beautiful one." He replied keeping her there, without allowing her to roll off, lost in her big doe eyes. In that moment, he wanted to tell her that he loved her. That he had been in love with her all his life.

But they were interrupted by Balin, who subtly cleared his throat, standing a little distance away. And Shobha instinctively rolled off him, sitting herself down facing away, blushing profusely.

" _Ahem_ … laddie, I have drawn up that paperwork you wished for." Balin was unsure how young the woman was, but he could see Thorin's overwhelming desire for her tenting his trousers as he lay there attempting to cover it. It was clear she was his One, but if Thorin wanted her to be his Queen and have their people accept her, they would have to ensure their courtship was carried out as correctly as possible. And he would take it upon himself to oversee that, even if Thorin himself lacked the self control.

"Thank you Balin," he sat up, taking her hand and kissing it gently, hoping that Balin would give them a little more privacy. But his old friend remained planted to where he was. And so standing up, after Shobha he reluctantly followed, as they all returned to the house, with Balin watching them like an overbearing aunt.

….

That evening Shobha had helped Bombur with the dinner. She had chopped the vegetables and the dried meat to the way in which he had specified, while he prepared some dumplings. Beorn had flour, butter and milk, so it had been an additional luxury for the dwarves, who clearly loved their food.

"Oh! I have something that you can use…" she suddenly remembered and rushed over to rummage in her pack. And then returned with a set of very small jars in a row of spices. "These are some spices that we use back home to cook. There's cumin, coriander, paprika, chilli, turmeric and cinnamon…"

She handed them over to the rotund ginger dwarf, who looked astounded. Their King, who was seated in the corner reading through some paperwork drawn up by Balin, looked over at his company chef with curiosity.

"Oh my Lady – for me? I am most honoured…" he bowed low. "I have used cumin, coriander and chilli pepper, but never the other spices – although I have heard of turmeric.. from the Harad."

"Ah. Well I would be glad to show you some of my recipes… although I can't say I'm the best cook." she smiled at him. "I am only sorry I didn't have room to pack more."

Bombur clutched the tiny jars and placed them with the rest of his precious cooking items. And then bustling about the kitchen he poured out mugs of tea which he set on the kitchen table. Some of the other company who were indoors came over to collect their mugs, and Thorin walked over to take a seat next to her, pulling a mug closer to him.

"My lady," Bombur offered her the small pot of honey.

Nodding in thanks, she stirred a small spoon of it in, to sweeten her tea, licking the residual honey off her fingers, as Thorin watched greedily. He was desperate to place that braid in her hair as soon as possible, and claim her for himself, but he wanted her to have time without forcing her hand.

Then Balin walking over placed a folded parchment in front of her, as Dwalin took the other seat next to her, as Fili and Kili sat either side of Balin.

"We thought it was best if you were made part of the company formally…" Balin smiled at her softly.

"Oh, I'm not sure what I skill I would bring to the quest…" She looked through the mile long neatly written contract.

"Oin felt you would be of great help to him… and it appears you have been most diplomatic with swaying our host towards helping us..." Balin began.

"And you would be our resident Princess…" Dwalin grinned smugly at his own joke.

"Um, this states I will be given half of Thorin's share…" she looked at the warrior who she had been holding hands with just this afternoon.

"Is that a problem lass?" Balin raised his fluffy grey brows.

"I really don't want any… I'm just here to help Thorin."

"But then what my lady?" Thorin whispered from beside her, leaning in closely. "We need means to provide for us…"

"Ok, if I don't use it then what happens to it?"

"It will be inherited by your young lass." Balin looked strangely at her. "Surely you intend to marry and have children..."

She was finally realising that this was an adventure both she and Thorin may not return to her world from, even though that was the initial expectation when she was sent here in the first place. Now that she was in his world, Thorin would never allow her to spend any of her money, it was there for her to use but he would be certain to provide for her in every way. Even if he had t admitted it out loud, she was his One.

"And what about this one… in the event of death I should be sealed in stone?" She looked from Balin to Thorin. "Um… I am more of a cremation kind of girl –"

"Ew! What's that…?" Kili replied.

"Being committed to fire laddie, like some of our warriors who fell in Moria." Balin replied and looked at Thorin. Presumably their leader would want her body resting with his in the end.

"Perhaps we can leave that open to change later." Thorin nodded.

It appeared Bombur had finished preparing dinner in that time, hot bowls of soup and delicious smelling fresh bread were being passed around. Shobha suddenly realised that she found herself between Thorin and Dwalin, rather than Fili and Kili, who had readily taken the meaty left overs of her serving that she didn't eat.

"Don't worry Princess, one of us will eat your left over meat." Dwalin smirked from beside her.

"There is no need for that, my lady," Bombur offered her a bowl smiling. "I separated yours before adding the meat."

"We noticed Kili was always finishing your food… so I let Bombur know." Thorin whispered again leaning in closely. It made her shiver whenever he did that.

"Thank you Bombur," she smiled taking her soup. "One more question: is there a get out clause for this contract or some sort of slippery loop hole…"

Kili started to giggle at the latter part of her comment, as Fili nudged him.

"The contract you sign would be to serve under me," Thorin leant in to her again, receiving a frown from Balin for his seeming forwardness.

"Oh… Ok, Ok, I will sign it."

"Laddie, I will need to speak with you after this." Balin looked at Thorin concerned.

"Aye Balin."

….

"I have expressed my clear intentions towards her, Balin." Thorin replied irritated. He knew his friend and advisor had her best intentions at heart, but he refused to be treated like a lust filled dwarfling or a dumb brute. She was not a mere conquest. "I have gained her father's blessing for her hand in marriage, and given him my word to protect her. I want to give her some time to consider her life with me…"

"Och well that's alright then…and it's not just that you are worried she will reject you then baheluh?" Dwalin interrupted. "Its just that the Thorin I know would never tiptoe around like a prissy elf, but just walk up to her and demand for her hand."

"It is not done like that in her land." Thorin shook his head.

"But she is now in ours Thorin." Balin reasoned. "She is a young, unwed, maiden – and a particularly beautiful one at that.. And travelling with a company of all males. What will others think. I doubt that contract will protect her from gossip. She does not look like one of the female healers Oin has apprenticed. And women from the Harad are never seen this far unless they have been captured or bought for their beauty and servitude…"

"She will not understand about the Zarb. Nor will she like it." Thorin snapped. "You saw how she hesitated with a simple contract… she will despise our marriage contract. And I have no halls built for her to offer."

"You have Thorin's halls in Ered Luin, and we are on the way to reclaim your own true halls." Balin assured. "It is simple lad: if you want a future with her then you will need to formally court her. It did not look like you were doing nothing when I found you both this afternoon…"

"I did nothing to her that she did not wish for –"

"Och Aye?!" Dwalin quirked his eyebrow at Thorin. "So you had the little Princess sit on your –"

"Brother!" Balin cut him off rapidly.

"I was going to say lap!" Dwalin smirked smugly.

"Do not make light of this Dwalin." Thorin rasped sternly. "You think I would chose to court a female on such an important quest as this? Let alone a woman over a dam! And a woman from another world who I have brought here, separating her from her kin! Her father, Arun, he is a good man – and I gave him my word to protect her."

"Ah! So she is indeed your One then. I heard what Azog spoke of that night." Balin finally broached he subject. Dwalin looked at his brother questioningly, only to have Balin shake his head. It was not his place to reveal what threats Azog had made towards Shobha.

"So that is why you went rushing in like a rock brained fool!" Dwalin had suspected this to be the case. He imagined Azog had indeed threatened the woman.

"Draw up the Zarb Balin." Thorin concluded decisively. He was certain that she would not approve of some of the standard terms within a Zarb, including the 'duties of a wife towards her husband', including 'never denying him of her body or comfort.' He could just imagine her exasperation at that, and it made the corners of his mouth twitch. "But I will give it to her when she is ready, after she has accepted my braid."

"Aye… and after she has accepted yer –"

"Dwalin!" Balin and Thorin both retorted.

"I was going to say yer hand!" He chuckled rolling his eyes.

...

Dear All, Thank you again for following.

please please post your reviews/comments/feedback/ideas xx


	21. Chapter 21

They had rested for a few days now, and had not seen Beorn since the first day. Shobha and Bilbo had looked after the animals he kept in the barn adjoining the cottage very diligently. But mucking out the barn had been extremely hard work, and Bifur, Bofur, Ori and Dori had helped. By the fourth day, Thorin had much improved, although not ready to spar fully. He had taken walks with her every day, talking at first but then soon turning to kissing. And as his injuries healed he would pick her up and pin her beneath him, letting their kiss grow deeper and enjoying the feel of her hands on his body. They were always interrupted by a well meaning Balin.

That afternoon Shobha sat with Bilbo leaning against the wall of the cottage while Dwalin sparred with Fili and Kili, with Thorin joining in as his injuries permitted.

"Bilbo, have you told Gandalf about Gollum's ring...?"

"How… how do you know about that?" he instinctively felt his pocket.

"I know – but I think Gandalf should know too…"

"Why? I found it…" he suddenly looked at her strangely. "See…"

He held out the ring to show her. It was such a small thing. It was hard to imagine it was the cause of such problems. And yet she couldn't deny just looking at it made her stomach churn. The thought that the dwarves or anyone they may encounter along the way might reach out and take it scared her.

"Please hide that Bilbo." She pushed his hand away. "And don't ever pull it out like that… you have to promise to keep it safe. Never tell anyone about it – except Gandalf."

"It makes you –"

"Disappear…?"

"How did you…"

"Look Bilbo, you'll need to use it at times over the next few weeks. But you must not get caught by anyone. And you shouldn't let anyone else take it either." She whispered now. "There will be many people – freaky-scary creatures searching for it over the next sixty years… even coming to the shire."

"Miss Shobha… are you… a… seer…?" He looked at her rather worried.

"Between you and me… lets just say I know a few things." She winked tapping her nose knowingly. "When we go through that wood –"

"Greenwood?"

"Yup – where they have all sorts of nasties and a few messed up elves. Although they have their reasons for being pricks…"

The last frank description made the hobbit snort, regardless of his propriety.

"I'm serious Bilbo!" She smacked his arm playfully making him blush. She needed him to get this. "You cant get yourself caught! Use your ring and hide if you need to – and find me. The Elvenking will try to stop Thorin. We will need to help them escape. And you will have the power with your ring…"

"Would you not rather use it…?"

"No." She grabbed his arm and stopped him from pulling the thing out of his pocket again. In honesty, she couldn't recall how they had escaped from the Elven dungeons any more, but hoped they could work it out. She had originally considered bringing the book with her – but Thorin had warned her against it. "It is your's. But we will figure it out –"

"What might the two of you be plotting now…?" Thorin sauntered over rather majestically, despite being sweaty, looking at her as though she were some sort of delicious treat.

"Water?" Shobha held out a skein, attempting to change the subject as he accepted it with a nod and began to drink. Her eyes wondered down his body as he drank, his tunic clinging to his body from the sweat of their training. With his defined muscles and broad frame, she struggled to look away, staring at him as though she were back to her teenage years looking at a sexy naked man for the first time.

There was something about the muscly, dwarven warrior, as he stood there all hot and sweaty. In that moment, if he had commanded her to take her clothes off, lay back, spread her legs and take it for England – she would have merely asked 'how wide' and complied without being asked twice.

Spotting her gaze, he returned the skein to her and agonisingly slowly removed his tunic, wincing very slightly at one point. He watched carefully as her eyes raked over his body, with her luscious lips slightly parted, even with all his bandages, scars and bruises, he was rather pleased with the effect he appeared to be having on her.

"Like something you see, my lady?" He teased, watching her cheeks flush.

Bilbo shifted next to her uncomfortably, as though he were watching some perverse sexual act between the two, but they were all interrupted by the tall wizard.

"We must speak urgently." He looked at Thorin with a raised eyebrow, wondering what sort of interaction was taking place between the three of them. Thorin nodded, immediately snapped out of his daze, and the three of them followed Gandalf back to the cottage.

…

"The large pale orc has been called away to Dol gul dur, for he no longer leads the hunt." Beorn rumbled in his deep voice from where he sat in his large chair. He had returned after several days absence, presumably 'hunting orc' with a multitude of minor injuries. "He has entrusted your hunt to his offspring, another foul orc from Gundabad."

"Bolg." Shobha whispered, shuddering, which earned her a look of disbelief from the large man.

"That is right, little lady." And then he looked at the wizard and Thorin almost pleadingly when he spoke. "I hear the orcs speak as I hunt them. They search for the woman with greater importance than even the dwarves. And have been informed that she is to be captured unspoilt, to be taken elsewhere. I dread to imagine for what purpose they wish to capture her…"

Shobha was suturing several cuts he had sustained, which she had cleaned, and although he had no anaesthetic, he barely winced each time the needle passed through his skin. Oin watched over her shoulder at her 'handy-work'. He had never seen the unearthly instruments she used, which she had referred to as 'needle holders', and the forceps she used were extremely fine; she even used special needles with the suture still attached that she had brought with her, and knotted the suture in a fancy throw he had never seen before. If he hadn't been impressed before, which he was, he would certainly have been impressed now.

"Then we must get moving, Gandalf." Thorin paced back and forth holding his hands behind his back. "Gandalf – the seer from Shobha's land claimed she would bear me a son. Who would become a great leader, and hold back the forces of darkness that spread from Mordor in the future. Perhaps they are attempting to prevent this union from taking place?"

"You told me nothing of this before…" Gandalf frowned, examining the dwarf cautiously.

"I did not believe it to be of relevance to our quest." Thorin grumbled. "What else would they want of her…?"

"Um Gandalf… I know something about the ring –" she looked at the tall wizard, as she finished her final suture. "Those are dissolving stitches. So you don't need to have them removed. They will just rub off on their own with time."

"Which ring, my dear?"

"THE Ring…"

There was silence suddenly as Beorn stood and walked towards the door fast, shutting it softly. The rest of the company were out occupied with various tasks. Bilbo shifted uncomfortably again, undecided whether to leave or not, feeling as though he didn't belong as part of this conversation again. Thorin, who had read some of the Lord of The Rings, understood what she was about to say.

"THE Ring." Gandalf slowly repeated, as Oin and Balin listened with horrified looks.

"Yeah – like: 'they were, all of them, deceived, for another ring was made: in the land of Mordor, deep in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord, forged, in secret, a master ring to control them all. And into this ring he poured all his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all.' – That Ring." She looked at Gandalf and then Thorin. She was uncertain how she came to remember that line either. "I know where it is –"

"But I read what you gave me also." Thorin interrupted. "If that information is so pertinent – then they should seek me also…"

"There is something more – we will be yet to discover this." Gandalf brushed his beard. "In any case, we will need to guard her more now… And it would be best for your safety, my dear, if you did not mention such things again."

"Gandalf – there is something else…" Thorin added. "I had a dream – of the dragon abducting her. Claiming it would trade her for itself to the darkness."

Thorin searched the wizard for a glimpse of what he may have been thinking, but the Grey One remained silent, concentrating hard.

"We must reach that mountain on time. And destroy that beast."

"You will have a window of opportunity tomorrow to escape – but you will not get far while you travel by foot." Beorn looked at the dwarves and then at the woman. Thorin disliked the way in which he looked at her, but the shapeshifter had not been improper towards her so far. "The little lady cannot run even as fast as your fatter, slower, one."

"And just what do you suggest Master Beorn?" Thorin stopped pacing and looked at his host again.

"And although I dislike greedy dwarves, you protect her." Beorn looked at the woman and then at Thorin conveying his open envy. "And I expect you will be taking her as your mate and Queen, when you reach the Mountain."

Shobha could see Thorin's face flicker from irritated back to completely expressionless, as he clenched and unclenched his fists either side of him. She had full faith in Thorin's capability to take on the enormous bear that Beorn could turn into. The idea that the shapeshifter was clearly very skilled at 'hunting packs of orc' with his bare paws scared her. The irony of that pun 'bear paws' would have even made her chuckle before.

"The Orcs – I hate them more. So tell me what you need for safe passage." He stared fearlessly back at the posturing King.

….

They had spend much of the remainder of the day packing and preparing to travel the next morning. Beorn had offered his horses and a few weapons that he possessed. Bombur had prepared an early supper, and many of the company had retired to their bedrolls soon after the table had been cleared and their dishes washed. Thorin had sat brooding by the hearth, while Shobha had rearranged her pack again, taking stock of what items were used, in her home made surgical and medical kits she had prepared.

"Thorin," Shobha approached him gently after finishing her work. "Are you not going to get some rest?"

"Aye, beautiful one." He whispered. "I will. But you certainly should be resting now."

"What are you sitting here worrying about…?" She rested her hand gently on his shoulder. He immediately closed his eyes, under her touch. Since their arrival here, he had been the one to initiate contact, so on the few occasions she did, he had thoroughly enjoyed it.

After an initial piercing look at her, he returned his gaze to the dying hearth silently. And so not wanting to press him any more, she turned to leave. But he caught her hand and stood, bringing it up to his lips softly. Then he led her out onto the porch quietly, closing the door behind them after being satisfied that there was no sign of the bear or any other creature.

He turned her to face him, gently pulling her into his arms, and simply looking at her face, enjoying the rare moment of quiet privacy. They could have been back to being on their own in her apartment again, in that moment.

"I am sorry I have led you to this." He finally uttered, brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

"No, please don't be." She ran her hand along his jaw and beard. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here with you."

"You must always be near myself, Dwalin or Fili. Is that clear?" He looked deep into her doe eyes. "These lands are not like yours. They are dangerous and wild…"

"Ok. But Balin is good too, right – or Gandalf?"

"Aye, even Kili and Dori. But Fili and Dwalin are my strongest warriors. And if you are not with me, then I would have them defend you." He studied her face closely in the cold starlight of the dark night. _Mahal, even without the intoxicating black paint she wore around her eyes in her world, she was beautiful._

"Thorin…"

"Aye beautiful one…?"

"What made you chase the warg that day? Because it separated you from the rest of your company.."

"I cannot honestly explain it. I felt the need to do so, as though my life depended on it." He had not realised the significance at the time. "As though Mahal himself commanded it of me."

She took a moment to think about it. The whole event was no mere coincidence. So many events needed to have taken place beforehand, if she hadn't broken up with Mike, the hotel had not forced her to spend the minimum deposit as credit, and she hadn't seen him to return his stupid ring, she may not have found herself in Wales on that hike on that day. Shobha was certain there must have been a similar series of events for Thorin also. Believing in the Valar, as Gods was not difficult for her as a Hindu. They had many Gods too. But if this was indeed the doing of the Valar, she could now believe that this had indeed been an elaborate plan, to send her an otherworldly man to fall in love with. Even if he was indeed an irresistibly handsome one, for whom she was meant to bear an heir. And it begged the question why did it have to be her. Surely there were many more beautiful women, dams, elves or whoever else, living in Middle Earth itself, which wouldn't require Thorin to make a journey to a parallel universe or world to impregnate?!

He had been observing her face carefully as she pondered all this, fascinated, wondering what in Mahal's name kept her so quietly deep in thought. Then suddenly she spoke quietly.

"Would you not want the Ring for yourself?" She softly searched his face, but found no reaction.

Cc"I doubt there is little that Ring could do to help me…" he cupped her chin in his large calloused hand. "Why do you ask?"

"I always wondered in the story, why that was never a thing. After all it is gold… and… " she almost spoke without thinking, and then felt awful. The words were out there and there was no way to take them back.

"The sickness?" He suddenly let her go and turned away ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't – I wasn't –" she took a step towards him gently, resting her hand very lightly on his arm.

"No. You are right to ask." He suddenly turned back to face her. He had feared the curse for so long, since the days of his youth. And he had heard the many people who had alluded to it, or spoken of it behind his back. But her father had been the first to confront him with the knowledge that he would succumb to the sickness. While at the time he was resistant to it – Thorin would always respect him for his total honesty. "In truth, our clan is one of the oldest to hold a ring of power. And our ancestors always claimed it was an Elven Ring."

"But it was one of the Seven Rings of power by Sauron."

"Not that dwarves would ever succumb to the will of another – we are not so corruptible." He stood looking out into the darkness, as he spoke. He had been mulling matters in his own mind for some time.

"No… of course not – you're all faaaar too stubborn.." she muttered, receiving a sideways glance from him.

"But there are certain things that you must understand about us and our heritage, my Lady. We are Mahal's children. This means our first ancestors were originally created from stone, deep within the earth. And as such, we have a love for all things that come from deep within." He leant against the wall of the house looking at her carefully now. "This includes gold, jewels and other minerals. Some of us are never destined to have a marriage or family – but delight in the joys of our craft in stead."

He had believed this to be his fate too until that day when he had chased that warg.

"And I now wonder whether the Rings might have been the source of that heightened desire for treasure –"

"Hoarders…" she whispered, as he stepped closer to her.

"My Grandfather Thror, had a Ring. And now I wonder whether that was why he succumbed to the sickness…" he spoke softly as he closed on her.

It made her head spin whenever he did that, and this was important she needed to focus. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and imagined she was managing a Trauma-call again, and then opened them before she finally spoke.

"And where is that ring now?"

"It was given to my father, shortly before the battle of Azanulbizar." He stood a mere inches away from her, so close, she could feel the heat radiating from him broad, muscular body.

"The Battle for Moria?" She breathed, no longer trying to resist him. There was something important in what he was telling her, but she would need time to mull it over. And she was sure he was going to kiss her now.

"Mmmm…" he took one long look into her big doe eyes, deep enough to swim in. He was impressed with the knowledge she had gained about their race from having read those terribly biased books. And then making a mental note to educate his One further about the race into which he hoped she would marry, he pressed his lips to hers.

Their kiss began softly at first, but tasting her softness, his hunger grew rapidly like a caged wild animal, pawing at its enclosure for escape. He grazed his fingers lightly up and down her sides, and found her most responsive to his ministrations, moaning into his mouth lightly and allowing him to thrust his tongue within her. She in turn, found herself melting into him, her small hands working their way around his neck and trailing down his chest slowly, as he grasped her more firmly with one arm around her narrow waist and the other hand knotting itself in her hair, pressing her body into his.

Soon she found him pressing her to the wall, sucking a bruise on the skin of her neck while he caressed the mounds of her breasts groaning into her neck. Ignoring his aching, twitching member, begging for attention, he dropped one hand to her bottom, kneading the flesh and then running it lower to grasp her leg behind her knee and pull it up around his waist, so she was open for him. Then he positioned his throbbing bulge against her, kissing and nipping back up her neck before reaching her mouth once more and grinding his hips. She grabbed the back of his head tight, pressing him to her, panting, as she too rolled her hips up to meet his movements. The world around them simply fell away, such that they didn't even hear the door open.

"Thorin, are you coming inside–" Dwalin stepped out onto the porch to be halted by the sight of his King attempting to plunder the woman in spite of their clothing, and burst out laughing. "Well I guess ye'll be _coming_ outside apparently!"

Embarrassed, she quickly untangled herself from the dwarf King, and covering her lips, now swollen from his kisses and bites, quickly rushed back inside before Thorin could pull her back to him.

"Just a moment of peace – is all I ask Dwalin." Thorin grumbled. "What am I needed for now? Mahal! Well it matters not – I'm coming.."

"Don't think you even need a moment – looks like yer already _came_!" Dwalin laughed again, waggling his eyebrows and pointing to the damp patch on his trousers under which he still sported a bulge.

Mumbling curses in Khuzdul, Thorin walked past his laughing friend. By the time he had made his way over to Shobha, she had cocooned herself in the safety of her sleeping bag, hiding her face also.

...

Dear All,

thank you soo much for following the story so far.

special thank you to MaggYme for taking time to post your lovely review - i am so very grateful :) there will be a bit more explanation in the next chapter about some customs. but its a bit more complex for her, because she has Indian heritage too so she has a pick and mix of traditions and customs. There will be snippets of that along the way. there will be an explanation about the parallel universe thing too :) Thank you again for your review. hope you enjoy the next chapter too.

please please continue to post your thoughts, ideas, comments xx


	22. Chapter 22

_Shobha stood up, blinking in the bright sunlight. She was pretty sure she didn't fall asleep in the fields… not after what she had found herself doing – ahem! – with Thorin! And then she felt a pang of guilt for having run away from him when Dwalin had interrupted them._

 _She looked around and felt worried not being able to see anyone, so began taking a few steps tentatively into the open field._

 _"_ _I wouldn't bother about walking further." A deep voice rumbled behind her, causing her to spin around. "It all looks the same."_

 _She came face to face with a very large, statuesque, man, around ten feet tall. He was built broader than he was tall, a lot like the dwarves and had a full silver mane and matching beard with olive skin, wearing a deep red leather vest and kilt._

 _"_ _Jesus!" She stood craning her neck up, while he regarded her with narrowed eyes. "What the f –"_

 _"_ _Very colourful! But it is clear I am not Jesus – afraid you have got the wrong beard there…" he knelt down and tilting his head, took a scrutinising look at her. "You know, you should be kneeling before me…"_

 _"…_ _God…?" She would have expected God to have a longer beard, more modest robes, and look less… hot! This dude looked more like a large, hot, older dwarf!_

 _"_ _One of them actually…" he smirked at her, enjoying the perplexity he caused her. "You ARE quite a little looker aren't you…? I can see the resemblance to my wife…"_

 _And then it clicked – a large god like dwarf, with a wife – it must have been Aulë!_

 _"_ _Ah! Finally got it I see."_

 _She recoiled a little at how he had read her so easily._

 _"_ _Oh – yes… I can read your thoughts… or rather you have the ability to communicate telepathically. Not everyone has the gift – but there are some elves, men and of course the Ainur that can." He looked bored now. "That is how you spoke to Glenda the Seer in your world – without saying a word. And frankly, my dear – your thoughts are rather loud actually."_

 _"_ _Oh!" she said looking at at him. "So why the communication now?"_

 _"_ _Well – you have been asking why it was you; why it was Thorin – "_

 _"_ _Yes, but not because I'm not happy – I mean in a grumpy, poser kind of way – he's hot." She didn't want to come across ungrateful, and had started to nervously blabber. "I should send you a nice Quiche or a nice bottle of wine, or something to thank you for him…"_

 _"_ _Well all your questions are really loud, my dear. And my beautiful wife rather likes you –"_

 _"_ _Darling, you are just wasting time now." A second, very melodious voice interrupted him. It was her – Yavanna. Dressed in a long, silky, green dress, and walking barefoot, she appeared to stand next to him, resting her hand softly on his shoulder. She was smaller than Aulë, with skin the colour of earth, big brown eyes and full red lips. She wore a coronet that appeared to be made of living flowers that had woven themselves with each other. She certainly looked like a goddess, as she looked down at Shobha smiling softly. Shobha immediately bowed low._

 _"_ _She didn't do that with me!" Aulë complained._

 _"_ _Probably because you are trying to look all impressive, when the whole point of this was to give the poor girl some answers –"_

 _"_ _Well… she certainly isn't going to be a girl for much longer, my love. Not after he's done with her." He whispered winking to Yavanna, all be it rather loudly. His wife shot him a stern look._

 _"_ _My poor girl, I am sorry about how you have been treated, but there have been reasons for quite a few things in your life." She gracefully sat down on the lush grass, as Aulë ran a hand through a few strands of her almost floor length onyx coloured hair rather lovingly, receiving a smile from her in return. "You should have been born in Middle Earth, but a prophesy was made about a Prince of half man and half dwarf race, that would hold back the forces of evil. Sauron made it clear that he would prevent this from occurring and would destroy kingdoms for this. Even the prophesy was kept secret – it's memory all but destroyed. The leaders of the seven clans were given Rings of Power too – and while Dwarves are relatively incorruptible, they have flaws which might be used to bring about their downfall. These would be their deep rooted tendency to anger and their stubbornness, not mentioning greed."_

 _"_ _And so by creating mistrust between the race of dwarves and men – there would be little likelihood that a woman would be accepted as a bride for a dwarf of royal blood." Shobha completed finally understanding._

 _"_ _So in order to protect you from being hunted down – as you are unfortunately now… you had to be born to parents from a different world." Yavanna smiled. "But make no mistake – you ARE his One."_

 _"_ _And as you can see – Sauron is getting stronger by the day so get busy with our lad down there!" Aulë waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Because if you don't we will have to do something about it…"_

 _"_ _But we aren't even married – "_

 _"_ _Dwarven marriage is more in the heart than a ceremony – as far as your lover-boy is concerned, there is no one else for him. He's all – ahem! – hard for you."_

 _Shobha rolled her eyes, as he smirked at her._

 _"_ _But why didn't you send me to him earlier?"_

 _"_ _Well, firstly he is almost two hundred and you are only just twenty-nine. We do not support underage unions! And up till now he was occupied with sorting out a stable settlement for their people after Smaug. And frankly – I am not sure you would have found him alluring during that time. At least not enough to let him poke you with his –"_

 _"_ _And Mike – why put me through that…" she interrupted before he got pervy again._

 _"_ _I am afraid that had to be done so that it would lead you to meet Thorin in the manner that you did. It couldn't have been done in your city dwelling you see… And he needed to save you… his instinct to protect YOU comes naturally and we ALL needed to see that." Yavanna explained with a sadder tone. "And for that I am truly sorry, child. You have a lovely heart – we shouldn't have let you share even a part of it with Michael. He was most undeserving. But it also meant that you had to leave your family behind… which cannot be easy."_

 _Shobha looked down at her feet feeling sad remembering her mother and father. She imagined she would not see them again now._

 _"_ _So my task is to birth a child –"_

 _"_ _Not quite my dear. You see, you have a few other gifts, for example – you are a healer through and through – it runs in your blood lets say," Aulë was more keen to explain this one. "So you will also have to heal the Durins of the Gold-sickness."_

 _"_ _Ok – that is not going to be easy-"_

 _"_ _And you will have to save the Sons of Durin – or at least as many of them as possible…"_

 _"_ _And I am terribly sorry to ask this of you, but…it would be good if you could conceive before the Battle at the gates of Erebor, or even before Thorin enters that mountain. It would be insurance that the line of Durin remained unbroken." Yavanna cleared up unabashedly. "And do not worry about how many times you need to try – even once will be sufficient, as you are quite fertile and I will nurture the rest to grow within you."_

 _"_ _Oh God!" She blushed._

 _"_ _Surely, you don't need the talk about how a male has a sword and a female has a sheath do you– "_

 _"_ _I think I'm good there thank you." She grimaced. The whole thing made her feel dirty._

 _"_ _So why have you not got it on… you were picked because you are rather nice to look at – exactly HIS cup of tea. You shouldn't even need to struggle to seduce him… so chop chop." Aulë began gesturing to usher her away. "And don't worry – the moment you get naked, our lad will be able to satisfy you many times over before you are done. He is quite rather good in that department."_

 _"_ _Ugh –" Shobha wanted to throw up. The Valar egging one on to get down and dirty before breakfast was not really a pleasant thought. Although they had got quite close last night on their own accord._

 _"_ _Darling, you are putting her off now." Yavanna cut in. "Just ignore my husband and do what comes naturally."_

 _"_ _So why don't YOU just impregnate me with your powers…"_

 _"_ _Oh no! We don't do that either… ultimately you have freewill. So the actual act is your consent…" Aulë spoke. "But of course you still have to bear his child. It is your fate."_

 _"_ _There is one big problem – there are twelve other dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard with us all the time." Shobha groused. "Its not very conducive to…"_

 _"_ _Hide the Salami? Pork your lover?... Stuff your turkey… Shoot the sherbet..? Send Willy Wonka to Wonderland? Drilling for gold? Bending the elf?"_

 _She hid her face with disgust._

 _"_ _I am afraid if my husband speaks with you much longer, it will only serve to the detriment of your tasks." Yavanna tugged on her husbands hand before adding quickly. "Oh – there is one more thing my dear. You will also have to kill Smaug… and remember you have our complete support."_

 _"_ _Yes… consider it 'divine protection'… I suppose a form of 'Diplomatic Immunity' if you like."_

 _"_ _How do I do that…" she lifted her hand away from her face to see the two Valar walking away. "Wait please…"_

 _She sat there on the grass for a second, thinking. Thorin was lovely, she had grown close to him, and without a doubt she was attracted to him. But the whole thing with Mike had left her nervous… although it was a bit late here: she had already jumped head first into this relationship and now if things went south one or both of them would surely get hurt. Badly. And she was his One? That was news to her. He had never really said that to her. And still hadn't effectively asked her to court him or marry him or whatever the heck it was that they did in dwarven culture! In fact she realised she knew nothing about their culture and customs apart from what Tolkien had alluded to, which she was discovering to be not wholly accurate._

 _Then her mind turned to the next predicament… where was she?_

 _In the distance she could hear someone. They were calling her name…_

…..

Shobha's eyes slowly fluttered open. Fili, Kili and Bilbo leant over her a little too close for comfort.

"Time to wake up, Miss Shobha," Bilbo spoke gently.

"Who's Willy Wonka?" Kili frowned. "He sounds a bit unfortunate."

"Willy Wonka, my young Prince, is an adult-movie star –" she groaned struggling to wake up with the three of them crouching close enough to give her a 'Good-Morning-Kiss'.

"Oh, is that a constellation from your land, my lady? From Wonderland?" Kili frowned.

"Um… where did you…"

"You were talking in your sleep." Fili smiled.

"Your tea, my lady," Bofur had bounded over, hat jiggling, with a mug for her and added his forth face in to the mix, crouching close enough for her to smell the fruity tobacco smell lingering on him. Suddenly it was easy for Shobha to imagine what Snow White must have felt like when she woke up to find seven dwarven men staring at her. She couldn't help but imagine there may have been something mildly kinky going on in that 'land far far away'.

"Thank you Bofur –"

"Here, give me that. And give Miss Shobha some space." Bilbo took her mug.

"Oh God!" Giving up, she crawled out of her sleeping bag to find everyone else was awake, and apparently enjoying their breakfast. She wondered whether her oversleeping had anything to do with her audience with the Valar.

"Come on, my lady." Fili held out his hand as she attempted to crawl away commando style and helped her up.

She approached the dining table where everyone sat. She hadn't spoken with Thorin since last night, when they had been interrupted. But before she could take her usual place between the princes, they took their seats with Bilbo, leaving her the only place between Dwalin and Thorin. Neither of them turned to look at her, but Thorin reached over to pick the small pot of honey and set it in the empty space for her then looked down at the space on the bench. She tentatively approached and took her seat.

"Good Morning, my Lady." Thorin whispered leaning towards her slightly as Bombur set a scone on a plate in front of her. "Did you rest well?"

"Morning," she whispered back blushing a little as she noticed him looking at her. "Mmmm thanks… and how about you?"

She wondered how many of the others had heard about Dwalin catching them yesterday getting hot and heavy. She certainly wasn't going to look around to find out.

He was aware that she must have felt somewhat embarrassed, but he was certain that she had ached for him as much as he did for her.

"I was worried about you –"

"Morning Princess." Dwalin nudged her from the left, interrupting his friend, and continued to tuck into his breakfast.

"Morning Dwalin."

Then relaxing a little more, she took a large spoonful of honey and stirred it into her tea, licking the excess from her fingers. He watched her relaxing, as she licked the honey off her fingers. He loved how she did that without shame, completely oblivious to the effect it had on the males around her.

Thorin glanced sternly at the others, who immediately averted their gaze from his One. He knew she preferred her tea with milk, rather than with sweetening or brewed plain, but she had never once complained about their lack of milk so far. He watched her take a sip, and then reached under the table subtly and held her hand for a moment, giving it a gentle squeeze as he continued to eat. Initially she gave him a sidelong glance, and then returned to her cup of tea with a soft smile, making his heart soar.

…

They had been provided with a number of horses by Beorn and in pairs, they had shared a horse each, until the final two horses remained. Gandalf had mounted one, with Bilbo climbing behind the tall wizard.

Shobha had stood near the other, a dark stallion, that had lowered its head and carefully appraised her, allowing her to slowly reach out and begin stroking its neck. It's hide was glossy, and incredibly soft to touch. The animal stood still rather patiently as she continued to stroke it, appearing to enjoy the attention, although she would have admitted that she rather enjoyed the soft feel of its warm coat. The animals she had encountered in Middle Earth so far, seemed to have strangely human qualities to them. Where as back home she would have been scared to approach a horse like that without its owner, given she had seen and treated a fair number of horse bites before!

Finally, after ensuring the rest of the group were safely mounted, Thorin walked over to her and then reaching out to the horse gave the animal a gentle but firm pat.

"Well, Dancer, shall we help our lady up?" He spoke gently to the stallion, which strangely seemed to understand what he was saying, much like it had allowed her to touch it. It settled its movement while Thorin helped her up.

"I don't know how to –" she began worried. She did not know how to ride. The only time she had ridden an equine species was during a friend's fourth birthday, where they had pony rides. But before she could protest any further he had rather skilfully climbed up to seat himself behind her.

"It is of no matter, I am able to ride." He spoke into her ear as he surrounded her reaching for the makeshift reins made of a very soft rope. "Perhaps we can teach you in the future…"

"I thought you _were_ giving her _riding lessons_ yesterday Thorin!" Dwalin called out from behind chuckling mischievously. She groaned inwardly at that.

Beorn walked over to them standing next to Thorin.

"Thank you Beorn. We will release the horses as soon as we reach safety." Thorin nodded.

"Be ware of that forest, Master Dwarf." Beorn warned again. "It is haunted with a foul magic that comes from Dol gul dur. Remain on the path, no matter what – for those who wonder off it, are usually never seen again. I will hold them off for as long as I can, so will have a head start, but you must keep the young woman safe."

The large man took several steps back and as he broke into a run he suddenly shifted into the form of a bear. She imagined, this must have been what the Werewolves from Twilight looked like when they shifted too. It was a rather impressive transformation to watch.

And with that they had all set off. Thorin led the group, but Balin who shared a chocolate coloured horse with his brother came over to ride alongside.

"Did you give her the Zarb yet laddie?" Balin asked quietly.

"He certainly tried to _give it_ to her last night." Dwalin sniggered from behind his brother.

"Brother! This is serious." Balin continued to look at Thorin. "We approach a town of men beyond the woodland."

"Aye, Balin. There wasn't sufficient time last night." Thorin rasped back.

"You can't just talk about me like I'm not here! Give what to me?" Shobha asked irritated.

"I will explain in time, my lady."

"Ugh! Ok but whe –"

"When a dwarf wishes to court a lass, he must create, what we call a Zarb, lass." Balin explained. "It is a contract between the couple about his duties towards her…"

"Aye and her _duties_ towards him!" Dwalin added.

"What like cooking and cleaning?" Shobha rolled her eyes.

"Its more generalised, like looking after –"

"Och Brother, just tell the girl will you." Dwalin interrupted him. "A standard phrase for example is that you would tend to Thorin's _needs_ …"

"What does that mean?"

"I do not believe this is an appropriate a discussion right now." Thorin shot sternly at Dwalin.

"It means what happens between a husband and wife…" Dwalin offered ignoring Thorin.

"Like cooking, cleaning, keeping house, raising children…"

"More like ' _drilling for gold_ ' or _'raiding the treasury_ '…" Fili hinted, now bringing their horse closer.

"You want me to what?"

"Looking after Thorin's needs as a man, in the bedroom, Miss." Nori piped up from behind. She found the slightly creepy tone to his voice made an otherwise pleasurable act rather nauseating.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin boomed, making her jump and almost lose her balance, only to be caught by his arm wrapping itself around her waist and pulling her into him. "This is a discussion to be had between us. Not for everyone else."

The princes looked a bit crest fallen.

"Actually I would like to ask some questions… why are there so few dwarf women?"

"We have few young that are born, lass. And most of them tend to be Male. The birth of a female youngling is a great blessing." Balin explained. "In times when there are no well established settlements like Old Belegost, Khazad-dûm or Erebor, there are fewer young born and so even fewer dams."

"It is easier to find a spouse where there are many together. And dwarf women are not allowed to travel outside. Often not even for work." Thorin added quietly.

"So, lets say I married a dwarf. Would I not be allowed to leave the house?"

"It is not safe without a male escort or protector." Thorin shook his head.

"And work?"

"The same would apply. It is not like your land. Although there were dangers there also."

"Do lasses work in your land?" Dwalin cocked an eyebrow.

"Yup. And earn good money, and go out on trips and evenings out for a drink and a dance…" Shobha explained. "I owned my own place. And as a doctor the wage I earned wasn't great, but was pretty good."

"And what about your marriage customs, my lady?" Kili asked softly.

"Well, when you've been dating for a bit –"

" _Dating_?" Fili asked.

"Oh yeah… the same as courting sort of. Then the man decides he wants to marry the woman, and asks her. But the proposal is with a ring… my family are originally from India not England, and there is a slightly more elaborate ceremony. But we generally go with the ring." Shobha considered explaining to them about her previous engagement, but figured it was extra information that would only complicate matters. Thorin knew, and that was the most important thing. Also discussions on sexual freedom and her own sex life were not subjects that she fancied discussing with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit.

"And you have no marriage contract? Or fee offered to the bride?"

"Oh um… well I suppose there are marriage vows. But it isn't a contract strictly speaking." Although Shobha realised that they did sign a registry document and receive a marriage certificate. "And no fee – in fact in some traditional customs, like in India, the bride's family offer a dowry –"

"A what-what?" Dwalin asked.

"A dowry. I guess it can be turned down by the groom, but it is supposed to help the groom provide a good home for his wife, their daughter." Shobha explained, even though in truth she herself neither liked nor understood that custom.

"That's disgusting!" Fili exclaimed. "A female should be cherished and only a male who is able to support a wife should be allowed to take one!"

"But you pay a fee for your bride…? Isn't that like buying a woman?"

"No lass! The money goes to the lass –" Balin clarified.

"Most dwarrows never see their wage after they are married!" Dwalin chuckled.

"But you don't have many dams?" Shobha asked.

"It was only about a quarter of our population, but alas I think it's even less now since Erebor fell." Balin shook his head. "Although we have had more young born in the Blue Mountains. Thorin has done well, in establishing that settlement."

"Maybe one day I could show you Thorin's Halls. Although they are pauper's residences compared to Erebor." Thorin spoke softly close to her ear.

"But they were hard earned. And for that you should be proud." She turned her head slightly to whisper back only to find he was a lot closer than she expected and her lips brushed softly against his face. It made him shiver pleasantly. He had never shared a pony or horse, and he enjoyed the closeness with which she sat. He kept his face close, breathing her scent in.

Then a thought popped into her head. They had all been rather nice to her. Very nice. Perhaps even arguably too nice. And it made her wonder whether Thorin would have been just as interested in any other reasonably attractive woman that had met him along the way. And yet the Valar confirmed that she was indeed his One.

"Well… when a dwarrow asks to court, it is custom to present a bead which they put on a courting braid. I guess that's a bit like a ring…" Fili offered.

Shobha smiled and nodded, even though she was deep in thought. If she was indeed his One, he would need to let her know, or else, she would do her best to save the Durins and then find a way back home. She had learnt her lesson with Mike, and would never marry someone unless she was sure he loved her back.

…

As they reached the edge of Mirkwood, the horses became much more jittery, demonstrating their open desire to avoid crossing into the woods.

"You must make the journey by foot from here." Gandalf ushered everyone. "Set the horses loose. Let them return to their owner."

As everyone began to dismount and gather their belongings, Thorin hopped off with ease, turning to help Shobha down. As he unloaded their belongings, she reached up and gently stroked the horse once more.

"Thank you handsome one," she whispered, and the stallion dipped its head, nudging it gently into her free hand so she stroked its head. "Travel home safely now. And hopefully we will meet again one day." It dipped its head once more and then as she stepped away, Dancer, the black stallion galloped away leaving them all at the edge of the woodland.

"Remember Thorin, do not stray from the path, whatever you do." Gandalf warned hastily. He had kept hold of his horse.

"Aren't you coming Gandalf?" She asked, suddenly nervous.

"I have an important matter to deal with in Dol gul dur. But I will meet you outside the Lonely Mountain." He repeated, before looking at Shobha and Bilbo. "Find the secret doorway, but do not go in the Mountain without me."

The dwarves had already begun to walked into the woods following the path, while Bilbo and Shobha stood watching as Gandalf set off on his horse with haste.

"This is not good." Bilbo muttered.

"Are you coming?" Thorin stood waiting for them.

"Oh crap! Spiders!" Shobha suddenly remembered.

"Where?" Bilbo squeaked, looking around him and reflexively brushing invisible spiders off him.

"Fear not my Lady and Master Baggins." Thorin smugly replied trying to usher them to join the group quickly. "I will guard you both from spiders-"

"No these are bigger than horses, and jab you with a stinger that paralyses you before they suck you dry," she exclaimed looking around the woods after taking a few steps carefully, as Bilbo followed behind. "Watch out for massive spiderwebs…"

Walking backwards, she bumped right into Thorin, whose muscled body felt like a rock.

"Will you be able to warn us… do you know the signs that would herald these creatures?" Thorin wrapped one arm around her waist to steady her, as he held his other hand firmly on the hilt of his sword.

"Yes, I can… I mean not perfectly, but I can certainly try." Taking in her surroundings, even a just a mere twenty metres into the woods, the air alone felt thick and heavy.

"Is there a problem Thorin?" Dwalin trekked back to check on his King. "Princess..? Ya don't need carrying again do ya?"

"Dwalin, we must keep our eyes peeled here. There are dangers lurking –"

"Eh? What dangers? What does that mean Thorin?" He looked more concerned now.

"Giant spiders, elves, strange magic… just please be careful. Everyone has to watch out." Shobha whispered.

"I need you to stay close, protect her if there is a problem, or I have to fight." Thorin looked at his most trusted warrior and friend.

"Of course, we will keep your princess safe."

….

They had been walking all day. The air was getting heavier as they went deeper, making every step far more laboured than should be. Thorin had pushed on checking on all the company, while Dwalin and the princes had fallen to the back of the group with Shobha and Bilbo.

The stony path underfoot was overgrown at best, causing some of the dwarves to stumble at times. It was certainly getting harder to keep track of. Ori had taken a tumble, while poor Bofur had a fall that sent him rolling into a tree trunk.

"How much further?" Kili whined.

"Until we reach the other side of the forest." Dwalin snapped back.

"Do we even know whether it's still day time?" Bilbo asked.

"Maybe we could climb up a tree and see…" Fili offered.

"It is fine make camp here, and rest for a while." Thorin concluded. "I will take first watch."

….

They had all taken the chance to sleep a little. Although they had all been plagued with nightmares, and heavy sleep. It was a strong feeling of lethargy, almost the need to sleep constantly. Even Bombur had not wanted to make any tea or broth, with the whole company drinking only sips of water from their skeins. In fact there was little desire for food.

Shobha had eventually fallen asleep leaning on a tree trunk sandwiched between Fili and Kili. Eventually Thorin had walked over after waking the others to wake these three.

"Wake up. We are moving out." Thorin spoked darkly. While he did not imagine his nephews had any intent of stealing his One, but he couldn't help feel jealous that they were making themselves so familiar with her. Shaking his head, walked away, attempting to dismiss the idea.

Fili and Kili stood slowly, listening to her sleepy mumblings, before eventually waking her up.

"Come on My lady…" Fili gently tapped on her arm.

Dwalin had fallen asleep leaning on another tree trunk nearby, axe in hand.

"Um… Dwalin…" Bilbo stepped towards him, as he woke startled with a snort. Large dwarf swung his axe instinctively as he came to a stand, missing the hobbit by a mere whisker, only because Kili pulled him back just in time. Bilbo let out a high pitched scream, which woke Dwalin fully.

"Princess! Where is she?"

The princes fell to the floor chuckling, leaving him looking confused at the small group.

"That was Bilbo!" Kili chuckled as the hobbit turned a beet red.

They all began walking again, the air heavy, their heads fuzzy and bodies tired. After several hours they stopped once more and rested.

"What's a 'Salami'?" Kili asked Shobha.

"What?"

"You mumbled something about _hiding the Salami_ …"

"Um…" she blushed. She had been haunted by Mahal's words, but didn't realise she had been talking in her sleep!

"Where is it hidden… in these woods?"

"Its –"

"It's a treasure of some sort isn't it?" Fili exclaimed.

Now she was certain they were going mad in here. And yet, it's was surely not more than two days since they entered the woods.

"Quick search for it everyone!" Nori shouted. "She's hidden the Salami!"

"No!" Shobha tried interrupting the crazed dwarves as they scarpered about looking, some looking in the trees and some in the piles of leaves and bushes. She stifled her laughter. "It's not that –"

"What! This is news to me." Thorin came over to her. "What is this thing? You did not tell me of it earlier my lady."

"Its not a treasure." Shobha tried to explain to Thorin, Dwalin and Balin who were somehow relatively more sane.

"What then? A sort of game…?" Bofur asked cheerfully winking, which only made it harder to keep a straight enough face to clear this all up.

"No. It's a type of sausage –"

"Foooooood!" Bombur bellowed suddenly hearing this and ran off faster than she had ever seen him run before, and frankly faster than she thought such a large dwarf could run.

"After him! Don't let him get lost!" Thorin shouted at Bofur and Bifur, who followed.

"Hiding a sausage…" Bilbo repeated and began giggling, finally beginning to understand the euphemism.

"I still don't know where you would hide a sausage!" Kili complained.

Shobha began laughing, finally unable to hide it, joining Bilbo. Leaving Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Nori and Dori perplexed.

"Is it linked to the Star from the Constellation of 'Adult-Movie'?" Kili asked again hopefully.

"The moving pictures?" Thorin looked at her even more confused. "How would you have such pictures for adults?"

"Oh! I see!" Fili began laughing, finally understanding.

"What in Mahal's name –" Thorin and Dwalin looked at the golden haired prince.

"I think Lady Shobha should explain that one to Uncle alone!" Fili hinted, emphasising the suggestive nature of what. "Perhaps even a _demonstration_ …"

"Oh!" Nori smiled rather vulgarly. "And are the adult pictures also naughty?"

"You must not ask Lady Shobha that! Shame on you brother!" Dori smacked him across the head.

"What was that for… perhaps the lass has seen them…" Nori smirked at her again. "After all she knew about it…"

"Enough! It is of no concern to you anyway." Thorin concluded sternly, shutting the creepy dwarf down. He knew he should openly state that she was his! His One! But he hadn't even told her that. And they had never had enough time alone uninterrupted for him to speak with her about the matter. He didn't even know whether she would reciprocate his feelings. And Mahal every time they were together his self control was often on its knees, begging for some sort of release. "Lady Shobha will not be spoken to or about in such a disrespectful manner by any of you! She is…"

Suddenly the dwarves had all closed in, watching him closely. Gloin and Balin, visibly appeared to be holding their breath.

"She is… under my charge and protection." He completed, which resulted in a series of groans and very heavy sighs. He knew they had all placed bets from the way in which each one seemed invested. "I have made a promise to her father..."

While Dwalin himself had placed a bet on his old friend and King, he took pity on him. Thorin had never expressed interest in any female before. He imagined this woman meant a lot to their leader, and would want to ask her for her hand somewhere quiet, where it was just the two of them.

"Where are Bombur and his brothers?" Dwalin said attempting to diffuse the situation.

Shobha was completely distracted, the last part of their argument and Thorin's partial confession had gone over her completely, as she stood looking up a tree that Bilbo had started to climb.

"What are you doing Bilbo?" She looked up as he disappeared into the canopy of autumnal leaves, ducking as a handful fluttered down onto her from the disruption.

Bilbo had emerged out of the thick wood, breaking the surface like it were a muddy lake. He could breathe again. The sun was setting in the distance and he could see the Lonely Mountain, looming majestically in the distance.

"I see it!" He shouted down excitedly. "It's close… we're getting closer!"

Then there was a sudden ruffling in the distance, the leaves shifted in a wave, as though something was heading directly at them. He began to descend fast.

"Where are the others!" Thorin snapped. "We are being watched – "

"Go Thorin. Fili and I will look after her." Dwalin nodded as Thorin led the remaining company in search of Bombur. "Get yer arse down here, Master Baggins!"

"Something's coming!" Bilbo cried as he almost fell the final distance.

"Come on. We mustn't remain here any longer." Fili urged.

"Hurry up…" Kili returned to join the group.

They began moving forward carefully. Ahead they could hear a further commotion. Bombur had fallen into a murky stream, which seemed to have rendered him in a deep slumber from which he was unrousable, and Nori was searching the leaves nearby.

"We've lost the path!" Nori shouted. "It's gone!"

"It was right here." Thorin called out.

"Noooo!" Shobha screamed looking at the faint but abundant gossamer webs that wrapped themselves around the sparse trees, roots and shrubs that covered the path. The webs were glistening and gave the place an eerily magical look. It would have almost been beautiful if hadn't known about the foul beasts that it was linked to. "These are spider webs!"

But before she could say anything more Dwalin and Fili had pulled her into the middle of the group of dwarves, as they pulled into a tight circle around her.

" _Daro_!" They all found themselves surrounded and with rather sharp looking arrows aimed at them.

"Identify yourselves!"

In front of them there were three elves, two dark haired ones at the front and a blond elf just behind him. Judging from his appearance, Shobha imagined that was Legolas. Behind them there were several other elves, including an attractive red haired elleth. They were all very tall, as tall as Gandalf, and dressed in various muted hues of greens, reds, ambers and golds.

"Legolas?" Shobha uttered reflexively. Although this version of Legolas was not quite Gimli's friend. He had stony cold, pale eyes and viewed them all with a mix of derision and mistrust. His eyes fixed instantly on her.

"Who are you?" He spoke stepping forward clearly surprised. "Identify yourself."

Thorin and Dwalin jostled in front of her forming a tight barrier between them.

"You are trespassing in the realm of the Elvenking. State your business here!" He commanded again.

"We are travelling through the woodland, and have no intention to step into the Elven halls." Thorin barked back. "Our business is our own."

"Fine. You can answer directly to the King." The other dark haired elf stated. "Take their weapons –"

"No! The Spiders!" Shobha shouted. "Legolas the spiders! They're coming! They need to fight!"

He stepped forward surprised again that the strange woman knew his name, but even more so that she knew of the spiders. It was only the elves that knew of the creatures invading their realm, and they worked hard daily to push them back. How could she possibly know?

She looked up at the dark canopy. She could hear them, the strange whispering noise, the scuttling and the rustling of the leaves. Before either party could say more four large spiders the size of Volkswagens had descended on them, pincers, claws, stingers and all. Thorin and his dwarves were moving with deadly efficiency, hacking at and dispatching the creatures one by one, as the elves fired arrow after arrow, attacking more as they came. It appeared as though they were swarming in in dozens now, and she had no weapon. Bilbo who had unsheathed his rather small sword and stood in front of her attempting to defend her. It had not occurred to any of the dwarves to arm her. Bending down while keeping a watch of everything around her, she picked up a fallen branch. It was rather robust, and she hoped it would protect her.

Suddenly a large pair of pincers belonging to a spider that had descended directly on top of her reached of at her. She escaped by poking at it hard with the large branch, injuring one of its eyes, as Bilbo pierced its belly several times with his sword, releasing a thick, black, gunge like, foul malodourous liquor over himself. The spider fell on top of her, its legs curling up trapping her underneath its heavy body in a strange hairy-legged prison. Another spider appeared to be stalking her around it's dead kin, snapping its pincers in an attempt to get at her.

Then she saw it. Under the dead creature's body, dripping with a large droplet or poison presumably. It was thin, and long, with a tip akin to a hypodermic. Grabbing her now empty water bottle she kept attached to the side of her backpack, she opened the wide lid and walked over grabbing the stinger carefully and breaking it off, to be splattered by its black blood and slipping it into her bottle point down.

Then suddenly the spider lying above her was rolled over, and she ducked following its body for cover, as another spider scuttled around in an attempt to get to her. She didn't spot the second spider that crawled down a tree behind her until it was too late.

"Uuuurrrggghhh!" She groaned, as she felt a searing pain in her side. It had hit her in the left flank. She hoped the stinger hadn't punctured her kidney or spleen, or she would surely haemorrhage here on the very woodland floor. The effects were instant. Her legs gave way as she fell to the floor, vomiting. Her vision began to blur and the last she felt was being lifted into the air floppily and spun around fast, before she blacked out completely.

The dwarves had valiantly put up a fight, killing the spiders, the elves had killed some with their arrows, but had not been of much help overall. In the foray, Dwalin and Fili had been trapped fighting several creatures off, but noticed Shobha had been trapped under the dead spider, hoping that she would be safer there out of the way.

But Thorin has spotted her as she had been stung. He threw his axe at the beast, killing it, but it was too late, he had seen her slight body lifted in the air, as though she weight nothing more than a feather, her body limp like a rag doll, and wrapped in its webbing like the dead in a shroud. They had managed to destroy all the spiders and no more came, but before he could reach her he had been halted by the useless elves once more.

"The young woman is hurt!" He shouted, almost lunging himself through the arrows to get to her, as Dori, Oin and Gloin pulled him back with all their strength to keep them elves from injuring their King.

"There is nothing you can do for her now." The dark haired elf stated coldly.

"Noooooo!" Thorin shouted. He looked at the bundle for signs of movement, but she lay there lifeless. He could not even see any movement from breathing.

"Take their weapons!" The elleth yelled at the others who hurried to collect the weapons. "All of them."

Finally she turned to Kili, who looked at her with a strangely amused expression.

"Are you deaf Master Dwarf?" She tilted her head regarding his expression. "ALL of your weapons…"

She waited, as he dropped a couple of daggers knowing he concealed more.

"What? You are welcome to search me… Miss?" He smirked at her.

Rolling her eyes, she complied removing several other weapons from his belt and under his coat.

"That's not a weapon…" he grinned as she patted his pockets. "More a weapon of love!"

"Och! Are ye serious?" Dwalin scowled. "Oi, blondie, let our healer look at the woman. There is no time –"

"We will take care of her." Legolas spoke coldly. "Take them away."

….

They found themselves in the large throne room. The Elvenking sat on his high throne positioned.

"What are you doing in my Kingdom?" He pressed once more.

The dwarves remained silent.

"State your business. And what is the Easterling woman doing travelling with you?" He scanned the group, fixing his eyes on a familiar face. He looked closer, it couldn't be, and yet there he was standing before him. Thror's grandson. Thranduil descended from his high throne slowly contemplating. Thorin Oakenshield could only be here for one thing. They were on their way to reclaim Erebor. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror."

Thorin straightened up, but didn't answer.

"You have a similar bearing to your grandfather." He walked closer and stooped down to look at the dwarf closer. Thranduil had never imagined Thrain to have taken the throne. Thorin always looked more the King, even though his father had been a good man. "I can help you… to reclaim your home."

"The word of Thranduil means nothing." Thorin spat out suddenly. He should have been at the side of his One. But they had seen her lifeless body. She was surely dead, and suddenly everything meant nothing to him. "I have seen how Thranduil treats his friends, his Kin. We came to you starving. How you turned your back on us that day –"

"You have no reason to detain us." Balin stepped in trying to settle the matter diplomatically. Thorin observed his skilled advisor, as he remarkably kept his calm, speaking fast and without too much emotion. "We are mere merchants and skilled workmen travelling through these lands for our work."

"Do not think me a fool. You are going to reclaim Thror's hoard." He replied smoothly then scanned the group. "And the Easterling woman… what was she to you?"

Thorin's heart sank as he heard the elf speak of her in the past tense. So she was dead? And he had brought her all this way, only to suffer in her final days, and he had not even told her how he felt.

The group all remained silent. Most of them looking down at their feet, trying to suppress tears.

"Easterling women found this far from their lands, have usually been bought for their beauty… and services." He tested once more looking at the young blonde dwarf. Apart from being of a different race, he was probably the nearest match for her, in terms of age. Then he focused on their leader, noting how he looked down at his feet, his anger dissipated suddenly. "So a bedwarmer then? I do not blame you, she was quite attractive for a child of men… and she was rather nicely built."

"Please you have no business with her –"

"Well it matters not. She is gone."

A sign escaped Thorin's chest in reply. It pleased Thranduil, for he imagined she could be used as leverage. But he would not release her. She belonged to him now.

"Let us claim her body." Thorin asked him. "She was under our charge. We should perform last rites."

"Why would you do that for a whore? Even a rare one that must have cost your pockets dearly." Thranduil looked down as Thorin. "If she means something to you. You should have marked her as such. But she remained unclaimed. I will not allow you to claim her. But I am willing to trade her for something."

"What could we offer you, King, for something that is of no value to you?"

"I want my wife's necklace returned."

"She is dead then?" Dwalin asked. "I do not believe you.."

"You do not believe me." The tall elf gestured to some soldiers who swiftly moved out and returned carrying a gurney on which she lay. They had cut her loose of the webbing, but the stinger sill remained embedded in her side.

Thorin pulled on the chains that kept them bound. She lay there lifeless, pale and unmoving. The orc dung elves had not even closed her eyes, so her big doe eyes stared vacantly.

"Fine stay here and rot then, for all I care." Thranduil turned away. "A hundred years is nothing to an elf."

...

Dear All,

thank you sooo much for your lovely reviews xx

and for following so far.

please please continue to follow/fave/kudos and post your reviews and thoughts or comments xx


	23. Chapter 23

She woke with a deep gasp to find herself laying on a large soft bed. She felt weak, unable to even move her limbs. She tried to look down but couldn't move her neck. It was similar to one of those awful half awake , hyponogogic dreams. She tried to scream but could only open her mouth slightly. There was no one there. It scared her. Eventually she faded into her fatigue again.

When she woke next, she found a pair of strange amber eyes, on a slight, long face staring at her. She screamed, at least this time she could make a noise even though slight.

"I won't hurt you." The elf came closer, examining her face. Then he pressed his hand to her chest, just under her left breast.

"What the fuck are you doing?" her voice sounded weak, and she attempted to move her hand to bat him away, but was unable.

"I am only assessing your heart beat. Yes that is stronger now. And here, can you squeeze my hands as tight as you can…" she complied as he offered his hands to her. "Hmmm…. Still not anywhere recovered. You keep fighting the sleeping magic I place on you. So I will have to use something stronger."

"No… no.. please where are the others? Don't put me to sleep –" she pleaded worried. There appeared to be no sign of Thorin or the rest of the company. Not even Bilbo.

"It's for your own good. Menfolk should not trespass through our woods. And now you got stung by the spider you will need to recover fully. You are lucky we found you." He looked down at her. At first the look on his face was cold and hard. But then seeing the strange woman, with her strange eyes, reminded him of the doe he saw once that was killed by a hunter, the creature's eyes still wide with fear. The destruction of man disgusted him.

"No please… I will be good. Please," she pleaded with the last of her strength. The spider's venom was clearly very potent.

"No. You need sleep to recover." He brought a tiny phial to her lips, but she tightened them shaking her head. "Fine, have it your way then."

She suddenly felt her nose and mouth covered with a wet cloth, and within minutes she had faded once more.

…..

Shobha woke up, finally able to move, laying on a different large bed in an sparsely decorated room. Her mouth felt dry and her head ached. She wondered how long she had been under her drug induced sleep. She had been washed and dressed in a pale silky gown which fit her surprisingly well.

"Miss Shobha," There was a whisper from one side of the bed. "They are watching you, so don't talk loudly… It's me Bilbo."

She suddenly looked towards the voice, but there was no one there.

"I'm here, I have it on… the ring."

Looking closer, she could just about make out his outline, like convection currents radiating off a hot grill or a car bonnet.

"Oh God! Do they know about you Bilbo?" She whispered.

"No. They have everyone else in their dungeons…" he hesitated. "You are being guarded continuously. He intends to keep you."

"What?!"

"He told Thorin, you were dead!" Bilbo hesitated again. "He isn't in a good way since that news."

"Can you take me to him?"

"Yes but not now. The King wants to see you when you're awake so will probably be here anytime soon. And we need to wait till the guards change."

"What else? What do they know about me?"

"The elf prince said you had some sort of power, as you knew his name. And they know you are not an Easterling, but from a different and strange land. But truly, I fear he intends to keep you. He believes you would strengthen his Kingdom." Bilbo rasped. "And I do not trust the healer –"

"What?! I knew it!"

"He undressed you – fully! And then immediately was able to judge your size, he informed the seamstress to fetch you clothing that fits far too well… and is most flattering." The Hobbit sounded livid.

"Ugh! I knew it! The Chloroform-creep!" She scowled, and then cocked her brow. "Hang on – how do YOU know all this…?"

"I was here all the while, of cour–" he stopped realising his admission, and smiled suddenly grateful he was invisible, so she could see the guilty look on his face. "Oh.. um… yes… well, it was more for your protection."

"Ok – focus back to what you were saying about Thranduil…"

"Just one other thing… Please, do you think, you could save me some food?"

"I will ask for dinner here in this room. Do you know when he is comi –"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door opened and the healer who had treated her arrived followed by a tall blond elf wearing a crown of berries and long flashy silver robes, followed by Legolas. The tall elf leading, she assumed could only be Thranduil. He had a cold and haughty look about him, and moved in a very fluid manner.

"You are awake. Who were you talking to?"

"I was trying to call out to you. My voice is still not – I am still not strong I think…"

The Healer looked at her suspiciously.

"Hmmm… squeeze my hands. Perhaps you will think twice about being stung, and then about fighting your sleep when you are told."

"Of course! You're the chloroform – creep!"

"Is she well enough for an audience Elendir?" Thranduil interrupted impatiently.

"Yes, my King." He stepped back.

"Good. Alone." Thranduil tilted his head looking bored at his healer, as though he was wondering why the healer hadn't hightailed it already. But Elendir didn't need to be told twice. Taking another look at the woman, wondering what was so significant about her to warrant such treatment, he silently left. "So perhaps you can start by letting me know your name, where you come from, and what it is that you are doing trespassing in my Kingdom."

"I could do that… but it'll cost you more than it's worth," she shrugged weakly.

"So Elendir was right – you are a bit of a fighter. Well I will enjoy ridding you of that nasty habit." He surveyed her coldly with his narrow icy eyes. "See it is clear you are not from this land, and while you could pass for an Easterling bed slave, your demeanour is not what would be expected for a courtesan from Rhun. They are… well, let's say… more… welcoming."

"Well this is charming… I am attacked and brought to harm in your realm, and then drugged to the eyeballs by creepy over there, apparently he's helped himself to undress me too and now insulted. I am not sure what I have done to warrant such treatment.." She stared right back at the Elvenking. He was very tall – easily taller than Gandalf even. And while she expected him to be thin, he was quite solidly built, with his musculature evident even under his elaborately tailored long silver tunic and coat.

"Perhaps if you are honest with me this would not be the case." He snapped back. She riled him much, in a way that bothered him. Greenwood had survived this long under his rule. The elves living there afforded considerable protection and comfort, which was all hard won over many centuries. It was rare in recent times to even encounter the race of man venturing into the woodland, let alone an unwed woman – what's worse was she had the audacity to act impertinent and talk back to him! "If you spoke to another Ruler, less civilised than I, you would have been taught a most terrible lesson in manners by now."

"Ok, you're right – I am from a small island in the western seas, called England – it's pretty and green like the shire. Although my business is my own – I am travelling with the dwarves for purposes of craft and trade. I am a doctor – a healer in your words. And my name is of no consequence, as you see me as nothing more than a prostitute.."

"Well you're protectors left you for dead. True to their nature, they put their greed for treasure ahead of the welfare of others. And as such, my soldiers –"

"You mean your son, and Tauriel."

He scrutinised her again, a glint of surprise flitting across his face at the mention of his female captain, before he regained his calm façade once more. How could she know about Tauriel, when they hadn't introduced themselves? Perhaps his son was correct, this woman possessed some gift.

"Well they have left you. And so, you belong to me now."

"They wouldn't do that." She couldn't say more without revealing her knowledge that Thranduil had imprisoned Thorin.

"You seem so sure, and yet I do not see them here, protecting you." He looked at her coldly. She had concern etched across her large dark eyes.

"Maybe there is something stopping them from finding me?" She offered. "You know they killed most of those spiders with little help from your soldiers –"

"My guard destroys swarms of those creatures each day. I doubt they would require the help of a few fat dwarves, if that's what you were about to suggest. In fact, I would imagine the dwarves brought them closer to my Halls and people than I would consider safe." He appraised her once more as she lay there in bed, wearing the well fitted Elven dress in a soft, ivory white. She looked rather, small and vulnerable. Thranduil couldn't help but wonder whether his healer indeed had harboured a particular desire for his patient – he certainly hadn't dressed her in a standard healing robe, although she would have required many stitches to close the large wound inflicted on her. "You still refuse to inform me of your name? In this land courtesans do not possess a name, but rather are given one by their owners… perhaps you would like the same?"

Shobha wondered where Bilbo was at the moment. Thranduil was clearly not going to listen to her, or set her or the dwarves free. It would be easier if he threw her in a cell with them. Then at least they would all be together.

"Am I your prisoner then?" She moved to sit on the edge of the bed and stand up. "Because if so be done with it and throw me in the dungeons then…"

Unfortunately she hadn't expected to be quite as weak following the spider venom, particularly since she was moving her body quite normally when laying in bed. On standing, her legs betrayed her against the pull of gravity, giving way under her. But before she hit the ground, the Elvenking had moved fast, catching her small body in his long muscular arms. He snatched her up had then gently moved over to the bed.

"I think you underestimate the seriousness of the injuries that have taken place," he was softer with her now, his long, soft, pale hair brushed her skin as he leant down to set her in bed, but she appeared to shrink away. He could only imagine that one of those vile and selfish dwarves had already claimed her, perhaps Thorin himself. "But also the nature of your stay here. You are not a prisoner, and will not be placed in a cell. However, you belong to me. I would be well within my rights to take you as a courtesan, according to the laws of our land – and it would be worse if you had been in the same position with your own race. But I will not be so cruel. No one who has truly loved before would be so cruel. Therefore you will be afforded comforts as a guest. But make no mistake. You now belong to me. And should you abuse the freedoms I have granted you, then my terms will change."

It had been clear that he referred to his wife whom he had loved dearly – the pain had been palpable in the way he had mentioned it. She could only imagine how awful it would have been to rule, and raise a child after the death of a spouse. It made her wonder whether it truly was better to have 'loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'

"But what would you want from me…?"

The truth was he wanted her as a bargaining chip. And yet there was something more that she appeared to bring with her. It was like a ray of sunlight that broke through the clouds after a great storm. He wondered whether the dwarves would finally value someone over their own treasure.

"That will be for me to decide." He reached out to her and brushed a strand of her soft raven hair from her face. She shrank back again, surprised. "Now you will need rest, tithen aras."

He turned swiftly and walked away, his silver robes sweeping behind him.

"Hang on – what do I do…? What does that even mean…?"

Elendir had returned in seconds after the Elvenking had left, bringing a tray of food with him.

"Here. Eat."

"You're the drug dealer… how do I know you haven't put roofies in this and now you've dressed me in what you fancy – you won't have your sweet way with me after you knock me out with this drugged food…?" She inspected the tray with suspicion.

"Roo-fees… ? But you like the dress then?" He smirked smugly at her."You heard our King. You belong to him – none will touch you without his permission."

" –"

He was thoroughly satisfied that he had rendered her devoid of any witty comebacks with that news. She just looked at him wide eyed and mouth agape.

"It's a shame too – I would have rather liked to have my way with you." He grinned. "And I promise you would have liked it too…"

…..

Shobha had rested and recovered much better in the next few days. Thranduil had not returned since that first day, but Bilbo had secretly kept her company – enjoying quite a lot of her food, as she couldn't eat much. She still suffered a fair amount of pain from the sting, and worried about the state of the dwarves, given that Bilbo had struggled to get close after his initial visit to the dungeons.

She had been permitted short walks, but as she had been housed in the royal wing, guards were always present, making it hard to find a way down to where the prisoners were held.

Eventually on the third day she had found her way to the small royal courtyard garden. It was beautifully landscaped, with small trees, and flowered shrubs that were shaped. The flowers were all fragrant, and the combination of the scents was heady and intoxicating.

"Shobha," Bilbo whispered. "Why did you tell me to be careful of the ring?"

"Do you remember I mentioned the One Ring…?" She whispered back stopping to smell one of the flowers.

Bilbo gasped.

"It's – it's – really the… um…"

"Yes. So you can't let anyone have it –"

"Can't let anyone have what?" She was interrupted by a smooth voice from behind her.

"My sanity…" she turned to find the Elvenking standing closely behind her and looking at her closely. "My mind has recovered long before my body – and I am restricted…"

"What is it that troubles you?" He titled his head, as though he may not have believed her.

"What is your beef with the dwarves?"

"My… 'Beef'…?" He held his hands behind him, and looked away.

"Yes… why is there bad blood?"

"Tell me, little one, do you know of the rings of power?" He remained facing away from her.

"I know that some of the elves received rings…" she tried to wrack her brain about who did. "Elrond and Galadriel have rings…"

"Yes. But I have ruled this Kingdom for centuries without any such ring of power." He spoke standing tall. "We have thrived here, due to our discipline, hard work, skill, and just rule. Not because of magic! And long after those rings give up their power, my realm will endure."

She had never thought about that aspect of things, while Elrond and Galadriel had been given high places in the stories, Thranduil had almost been overlooked. It made her feel a little sad. He had achieved all this despite everything.

"I warned Thror, about the folly of his greed. His wife Raena, was a Princess of the east – in fact you bear some resemblance to her. She was a fair and kind Queen, loved by many, respected by all – including myself. But she died a few years before the dragon invaded, seeing her husband slowly losing his mind. Of course after her death, his madness progressed rapidly, to the point where he didn't even trust his own son, Thrain. It was only Thorin, he kept close." Thranduil turned to walk away from her again for a moment, and then turned back to face her this time. "When the dragon attacked, and his people were perishing or trying desperately to escape do you know what Thror did?!"

He had turned on her with such ferocity, that she took a step back almost stumbling in the process.

"He started stuffing his pockets with all the gold he could! If Thorin had not carried his sorry carcass out, he would have perished that day too." Thranduil bore into the small woman's big dark eyes. "I would not risk my kin for such madness, even if Thorin begged for my help."

Caught in his cold gaze, she stood frozen where she was, and then she saw the images, almost like flashes of memories. She saw the Lonely Mountain, smoke and fire bellowing out from parts, dwarves running out of the large gates across a stone bridge, in masses. Some were helping the others, some dragging others out as they lamented, presumably for their dead loved ones, and Thorin, rushing back and forth helping before looking up at her!

 _I warned him of the consequences of his greed. He took no heed. I had already paid him for the necklace, providing him with our precious gems of pure starlight… they belonged to me. To my wife!_

Gasping she stepped back then replied.

 _He is not his grandfather. Everyone deserves chance to prove themselves._

"So you do have the gift then!" He stood up towering over her. "But your power is stronger than I have ever felt, even for a high elf, let alone for a man."

"You know I am a woman right? Even your pervy-healer will confirm that. In fact no one else has ever really had trouble with that before looking at me – perhaps it's time to visit the optician…?"

Thranduil looked at her with the faintest smile on his lips. It made him look almost slightly human and less statuesque for a moment. He could see the woman stifling a laugh, her humour was clearly strange.

"I refer to your race, _tithen_ _aras_ , not your sex."

…..

Fili could hear his brother talking with the red haired elleth. He rolled his eyes at the poetry he had attempted to recite, but had almost been moved to tears when Kili spoke of their mother. He wondered what she was doing now. They had not written to her since they left the Blue Mountains, unlike during the few trips before with Thorin, Balin and Dwalin, when they had travelled to Bree, for trade. In any case this had been the longest time they had spent away. Fili could imagine her now sitting by the hearth with a pile of tunics and trousers that needed repairing, darning, and patching away. And given there were the three of them, that was a large pile.

"I bet three gold pieces he won't get the lass." Nori rasped from the cell nearby.

"I don't know brother, he has her attention. She hasn't come over to talk to you has she?" Dori replied quietly.

"So put your money where your mouth is then, Dori!"

"I will bet one piece that he gets a kiss!" Ori shyly spoke up.

"I agree with the lad! One piece on a kiss." Bofur added.

"She asked him about Amad." Fili backed his little brother. In his own personal experience, when a lass asked after your mother, you would expect a lot more than a kiss! "I will bet ten pieces that she falls for him. Even follows him – when we finally leave this cursed place."

Fili kicked his cell again, hard, out of sheer frustration.

"Save your strength laddie," Balin called from another cell nearby. "These are not orc dungeons. You will only leave if the King wishes it."

"Uncle…?" Fili called out. He was worried about Thorin. He had not heard from him since they had arrived. "Where is he…?"

Thorin could hear everyone, even his sister's-son calling for him, but nothing mattered any longer. He just wanted death. His body still ached, it had not fully healed from the warg when they had fought the giant creatures. But she was gone – and that was the greatest wound of all. He had promised to look after her, even asked her father for her hand, but he had never plucked up the courage to tell her that he loved her more than the moon and stars. That she was his One. That his life had finally made sense after he met her. Or that he could see his unborn children in her beautiful, big eyes. So he simply lay on the cold floor, hoping Mahal would end this misery. Each time his eyes shut, he could see her laying there on the gurney, eyes open and lifeless. He had seen that look before in the deer that had been killed by hunters.

"Leave him laddie." Balin whispered sadly. "He needs time –"

"Time for what? We need to get out of here and find the princess." Dwalin called.

"For what? To see her dead…?" Bofur replied. "I don't think we could bear to see that."

"She's stronger than you think, and smart – I still can not believe she is gone." Dwalin rebuked. "No, I bet she is trying to work out how to find us as we speak."

"And I never got to examine her – I don't trust the Elven healers. Perhaps she is in some deep slumbering state…" Oin added hopefully. "She would make a terrible patient."

The thought of her annoying the Elven healers made Dwalin chuckle fondly.

"Och Aye! I bet she is irritating those prissy tree shaggers!" The burly dwarf agreed.

"I have only ever seen eyes like that in the fallen." Thorin finally spoke.

The rest of his company winced hearing his tone, for he sounded in severe pain. Thorin had never sounded like that even when he had almost been killed by Azog.

" _Baheluh_ , you still have to eat… I have seen them taking your food and water away, untouched." Dwalin was concerned, he prayed that Oin's assurances would have at least given his old friend some hope. But there was no further reply from their King.

…..

She had found herself trapped and irritated. Her worry over what was happening to the dwarves was growing, and it even made sleeping difficult.

That night just as she had found sleep, a small pair of hands had woken her up.

"Wake up! Quickly! I have found a way down to the dungeons – "

She sat up blinking in the darkness.

"I can't see…" she whispered back.

"Here take my hand… it's even dark outside."

She took his small cool hand – it was strangely smaller than hers. At five feet one inch tall, she had usually been among the smallest, and certainly had never encountered a grown man with smaller hands than her – until Bilbo that is! He led her out into the dark corridor, where there was a lack of guards that evening.

"What's happened…?"

"They are distracted by a small feast. And a bit tipsy – now shhhhh!" He quickly hushed her pulling her along silently. She was barefoot, but the floors were cool and made of smooth stone. She still wore the long billowing silken nightgown that Elendir had arranged for her, and she didn't even have a robe to pull over her, which made her feel as though she were in some romantic novella.

Bilbo had led her down several long, dark corridors and then down many flights of steps, spiralling into what could only be an underground part of Thranduils palace. It was even harder to orientate herself given that the person pulling her was very much invisible.

When they finally reached one of the lower levels he stopped and pushed her behind a pillar.

"They are here… you have to be quiet though."

"Wait – don't reveal yourself. If I get caught, it will be only me." She grabbed his hand and stopped him. And then feeling along his arm, pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you – ow! Not so tight on my left –"

"Sorry! Sorry! Stitches!" He pulled back. "Good luck – even if you get caught I will be close by."

"Thank you Bilbo… Ok here goes…" she peered from behind the pillar. She could see the row of cells, and smell the unwashed dwarves. She had lost track of time, but it must have been at least a week since they left the relative comfort of Beorn's cottage. She tip toed carefully towards them, looking around her for signs of guards. Bifur, Ori and Dori were the first to spot her as she walked past. They gasped seeing her dressed in a flowing silken gown, as though they had truly seen a ghost.

"Shhh you guys or I will get caught!" She continued to tiptoe past.

Fili and Dwalin had now rushed to the bars of their cells to look closer.

"He's next to my cell, Princess." Dwalin rasped.

"Thank you Dwalin," she softly patted his large fingers wrapped around the bars as she walked past to finally reach Thorin's cell.

He remained on the floor, broken in every way. Whatever commotion took place amongst his company, no longer mattered.

Reaching his cell she grabbed the bars and yanked firmly, but they didn't even rattle. Sighing she pressed her face between the gaps and wrapped her fingers around the bars tightly peering in to the darkness, where the large broad shape lay in a heap on the floor.

"Thorin!" She whispered. "Thorin! Ugh damn bars!"

He looked up. There was only one voice, that could sound so sweet even when cursing like so – but surely it couldn't be. He got up on his knees and rushed over to the bars, where he was met with a vision of dark-honey brown skin, big chocolate eyes, soft raven hair and flowing silk around her.

"Is it really you…?" He reached out to touch her, smell that fragrance of summer flowers that ghosted on her skin, and felt his heart soar.

"Oh God! Thorin! I am so sorry – I have been trying to get to you all – "

" _Amralime_ , no. It is I that should be sorry. I didn't protect you well enough – "

"Ouch! That hurts." She winced as he touched her left side. "I needed a lot of stitches apparently – scarred for life me! But you look terrible! Have they not been giving you any food or water?!" She touched his face reaching her small hands through the bars, and he leaned into her touch. She was all he needed.

"No lass, he has been pining for you. Not that we get much food here anyway – and what we get is foul. Probably elf excrement." Dwalin piped up from the cell next door.

"Oh no!" She stroked his beard gently, but their tender moment was halted when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing, my lady?" She turned to find Legolas standing behind her.

"Hands off her, scum." Thorin snarled.

"Wait. I can see Ada was wrong. You are promised to another." He looked over to his left, where Tauriel now stood with her hands on her hips looking sternly at the small woman.

"She will get us all in trouble. The King will be furious that she was even here –"

"Well we were drawn to a commotion in the corridor," Legolas looked down at her and winked, his previously stern face softening.

"And the keys?" She shook her head.

"Were stolen by me amidst the commotion. I will take the blame." Shobha pleaded. "Completely me – no one else."

She looked from the small woman to the large dwarf in the cell. It seemed such an unlikely pairing, but it was clear she was more that just a courtesan to the dwarf King. And who was she to speak, when moments previously she had listened to the clumsy poetry recited by the King's heir. She swiftly unlocked the cell door and walked away.

"I would be quick. I can not say how long it will take before my father is alerted to the open door." And with that Legolas strode down the stairs into the darkness, leaving them alone.

Thorin stood and pulled her gently into his arms, holding her tightly kissing her hair, then her eyes, face and cheeks. She turned her face each time seeking out his lips, before he finally engulfed her soft lips with his.

"Have they treated you decently? Are you well?"

"Yes…"

"I thought you dead – he said you were dead."

"He wants the gems… please?" She pulled away from him, afraid of his reaction.

"Then he has convinced you that I am in the wrong, my lady." He breathed walking over to her. He was angry at the Elvenking. "He claims he belongs to you… is that correct?"

Seeing him livid like that scared her a little. His eyes were dark, his hair unkempt, and he looked as though he had nothing to lose. He was strong enough to kill her with his bare hands if he wanted, but she knew he would never hurt her. Nonetheless, seeing him in a rage like that scared her.

"No…" she backed away as he towered over her, her bare feet finally hitting the walls.

"Has he touched you?" He snarled closing the small distance between them.

"No."

"Then he has given you a name – as he would his concubine. But no one will touch you other that me…" he smashed his fists into the walls of the cell either side of her, and she shrank, as though she was cold. He allowed his eyes to feast on her, scanning her full length. The flowing white silken night gown flattered her shape well, clinging to her breasts, narrowing at her waist and lifting off her hips before stopping just short of her tiny bare feet! Mahal! The material was thin and although not sheer, and he could see her nipples straining through the silk. He was desperate to touch her. He searched her face for permission to touch her. But she looked nervous – afraid!

So gently caressed her cheek to find her leaning into him. Then he began to kiss her face once more, covering her with soft little kisses, avoiding her lips until she was relaxed, and soon she had her hands entangled in his hair.

"You are MINE."

"Mmmm… yours…" she breathed as he continued his kisses.

Thorin ran his hands through her hair, gently pulling on it to bring her eyes up to meet his before hungrily kissing her. She moaned softly into his mouth, which he took full advantage of, delving his tongue deep inside, tasting her.

"Mahal, I have missed you." Then he groaned into her skin as he kissed a blazing trail down her neck.

"Please… Thorin… Ah!" She fought for mental focus in between his kisses and bites. "If you give his necklace back he will release you all… and me…"

He bit her hard for that, sucking a bruise into he skin, and not releasing her until he was satisfied that Thranduil would find she was indeed claimed. He wanted to confess he loved her and that she was his One, but he refused to do it inside a dirty cell.

Before he could say more, they had been pulled apart by several Elven guards.

"I warned you, that if you abused the freedom I offered you that there would be consequences –"

"You lied to us!" Thorin protested. Even weakened from starvation he had managed to kick two of the three guards. One he thrashed against the wall, and the guard lay unconscious on the floor breathing. The other he punched in the nose, with crunching sound, as he stood, desperately attempting to stem the dripping blood from him already bruised, swollen and very crooked nose.

"As did you, Thorin, son of Thrain." Thranduil spoke matter-of-factly, pulling the woman out of the cell and shutting it before the dwarf could reach the door. "But it matters not. She knew what was expected of her, and has broken the rules –"

Shobha opened her mouth to protest, as another Elven guard restrained her.

"I wouldn't interrupt or your punishment will be far worse…"

Another guard arrived with a box opening the lid to show the King its contents.

"And you can all watch… oh dear, little one, you have been rather unpleasantly molested." Thranduil held her chin in his hand, and lifting her face up inspected her neck.

"Actually, I am rather certain it sounded like she really enjoyed it from here," Nori remarked.

"Shut up brother!" Dori hissed.

"What?! Just saying I am more than familiar with the differences in the sounds a woman makes!"

"Silence all of you, and you will do well to remember who's dungeons you currently reside in." As he spoke, Thranduil reached into the box and pulled out a rather elaborate looking gold contraption.

Seeing it Shobha began to panic. It was clearly meant for her, but her mind was now imaging what terrible sorts of sadistic torture weapons this think could turn into.

He walked over holding a large golden ring in his hands as she recoiled away, into the guard holding her, and he simply leant over and in one swift movement had clasped the ring around her neck. It sat cold and heavy against her skin like a loose choker at the base of her neck. Similarly before she could fathom what he was doing, he had placed a thick gold ring around each of her wrists and ankles, finally the heavy gold chains had been connected through them to form a rather dramatic full set of shackles.

"You can think about what actions you have taken here today, and until I know I can trust you to roam my halls freely, you will be treated as a prisoner." Thranduil turned away. "Take her back to her room."

When she didn't move of her own free will, the guard simply picked her up and carried her away, as she herd the mass protests by the dwarves, and banging against their cell bars fading into the distance.

Translations

 _Tithen_ _aras_ – little doe - sindarin

 _Amralime_ – my love – Khuzdul

Dear All,

Thank you so much for following the story so far. Please please continue to post your reviews, fave/follow etc xx

So this is like a parallel story to 'A Gift for Thorin' but just how they met at two different timelines, each story can be read independently, but their destinies are entwined. The other story is a bit more raw, and set post battle of the five armies (she is also a bit more meek, because she is transported to middle earth instead).

Special thank you to MaggYme for your kind review (reading your review really made my day!) – Aulë is based on that slightly pervy uncle or older cousin we all have in our families, who is generally hilarious and has to be controlled by their better halves (although I made up the last two descriptions of sex to be more 'middle-earth-like' - bending the elf etc) XD

As for the poison, our girl may be meek but is rather resourceful, so that won't be the only poison she will collect… and she will have a few good uses for them I promise ;)

Hope you enjoy this chapter too xx


	24. Chapter 24

She had stopped struggling half way along the journey. The pain in her left side had worsened slightly – likely from struggling against the guard. She let the tall dark haired Elven soldier carry her, a few defiant tears rolling down her cheek hotly along the way.

"Stop there! Where are you taking her?" A voice called from behind, stopping the guard.

"Back to her room, by order of the King, my Prince." The guard turned more gently now, as she no longer struggled, taking care not to move her too much, hearing her whimper. He had felt sorry for her in truth, as there was no need for the shackles. If she had truly tried to escape, an arrow would have found her back faster than she could do any harm.

"That will not do. Here give her to me," Legolas stepped forward extending his arms to allow the guard to hand her over like a delicate parcel. "She is bleeding… you have left a trail of blood – I will need to take her back to see Elendir. And I will have you arrange for a maid to clear this."

He pointed to the floor and sure enough there was a trail of tiny droplets of the woman's blood. She looked down at her silky white nightgown where there was now a large red stain forming on her left flank. She winced, as Legolas collected her in his arms gently and continued to hurry down the corridor.

As they arrived in the infirmary, the amber-eyed healer who sat at a table chatting with another elf quietly enjoying a glass of wine, looked up at them. Instantly he stood and rushed over.

"Oh! By the Valar – what happened to her?" He quickly guided them over to an empty bay, pulling a screen into place for privacy. "What have you been doing young lady – off trying your charming tongue on someone important…?"

He picked up a small thin dagger and cut up the side of her night gown all the way along her leg and up to her abdomen, as she groaned in pain reaching down to cover herself in an attempt to preserve her modesty.

"Just leave it – I will fetch you a blanket once I have examined you properly." He attempted to bat her hand away, but she resisted.

"I would if you bloody well left my knickers on!" She groused back. "I have been commando since I the moment woke up in this place… what the hell is up with that?! And where is my personal property?"

"Knickers…? … Command – dough…?" He looked at her confused again and sounded a little tipsy.

"Undergarments to cover the crotch region… panties… um… coverage for the nether regions…?"

"Ah bloomers!" He nodded looking at her wounds and prodded slightly. "Although the things you wore on the day we found you would hardly cover anything… and modest, they certainly were not my lady! In truth you may as well wear nothing!"

Legolas gave Shobha a sidelong glance at that. The Elven prince, slowly but surely turned a bright red, as he imagined what the healer was talking about.

"OW! Are you drunk?!"

"No! I am fine! Now stop distracting me –"

"I will do my own stitches thanks!"

Legolas looked at them, uncertain how to intervene, as the young woman argued with the Royal Healer.

"Quiet now or –"

"Or what? You'll drug me again and undress me? And I have no bloody knickers – how convenient…" she looked down to see half her stitches had indeed ripped open.

"Please my lady calm yourself.." Legolas pleaded with her, finding her a blanket and covering her gently. "I will give you my word that you will not be harmed… Elendir is Ada's own Royal healer."

"Its fine…" she huffed as Elendir rolled his eyes.

"Here – take this – for the pain." The healer gave her a small phial. She looked at it suspiciously and then concluding there was little good in resisting, drank it. "So why are you shackled? Those are the King's own, for his personal prisoners."

"I went down to the dungeons…" she looked at the thick gold bands on her wrists. They did indeed bear a seal, engraved delicately. "What do you mean King's own ' _personal prisoners_ '? – is that like some weird kinky thing? Fifty shades of Thranduil…"

"Oh dear! Now why would you go down there? Even I don't go down there!" Then he stopped midway through a tie. "King-ky…? Fifty-shades…?"

"In battle it is rare for the King to capture prisoners – any enemy would be killed. Swiftly." Legolas explained, interrupting the healer. "So this is not a bad thing."

Shobha didn't feel that way. Besides where would she go – without Thorin – no where…

"Do they come off to wash or get dressed?" She asked.

"Usually no. But we can arrange for that, in your case." Legolas replied quickly before Elendir came back with a smart remark again.

"Can I show you a trick?" She looked down at his stitches. And Elendir looked at her puzzled, as she took the sutures from him then showed him how to perform a one-handed surgeons knot.

"Most impressive – I have been a healer for four thousand years, and have never seen such. How do you know how to do that?"

"I am a doctor – a healer back home. When we stitch we do our knots like that."

He nodded, surprised and continued. "Then you are not from the Harad, my lady."

"Perhaps you can show me around your infirmary and the medicines you use…? Please…?" She changed tact, smiling sweetly. If nothing else, it would help her pass the time until she and Bilbo figured a way to break the dwarves out of here.

He regarded her with suspicion once more.

"Please – I am bored. I don't have anywhere to go… nothing to read… nothing…"

Elendir's features softened and he looked at Legolas. It was clear the amber-eyed elf had a soft spot for the woman.

"If we have permission… I think that could be arranged. But I think it is better we do it while there are no patients…" He glanced at the Elven Prince once more, receiving a nod, before continuing with his suturing.

…

Kili shut his eyes feeling the smooth stone with the craved rune on its surface as he leant against the wall of his cell. At first he had considered that it was merely a passing fancy, his feelings for the elleth with the copper hair, but when he shut his eyes he began to see hers staring back at him with curiosity. And then she had asked him about his mother. His brother had always told him that if a lass asked after your mother, you needed to make sure you had bathed and were wearing clean socks and breeches, because they would likely be coming off. Well they certainly wouldn't be coming off in here! He wondered what his mother would think of Tauriel.

"You are deep in thought Master dwarf…" a soft voice drew him back from his day dreaming.

"Is our Lady Shobha alright? Why would the King place such heavy shackles on her?"

Tauriel looked at him surprised at first and then shook her head.

"It is by order of our King."

"But she is not a fighter – even if she escaped, she would be killed by one of those many creatures that lurk in your realm."

"She is just as much a prisoner as you are – even if our King shows some leniency towards her."

"Aye, my lady? I would prefer a cell to shackles. Or could it be that shackles would be _your_ preference…?" He smiled at her mischievously, and she blushed after a few moments realising his implications.

"It matters not – she belongs to the King, and he will decide the manner in which she is imprisoned…"

"I would think she belonged to my Uncle, if anyone at all." Kili peered at her through the bars with his warm chocolate eyes. "Even if you are your King's loyal Captain – I imagine you would not say that you ' _belonged_ ' to him… but rather that your heart belonged to another…"

She smiled softly, glancing at him briefly, and then turning away to look at the other guards, who continued their own conversations paying no heed to her at all.

"And your King. He would love one of another race?"

"It is Mahal's blessing that we have a One. When the other half of your soul sings to you… I do not think you consider what race they would belong to." Kili clung to the bars of his cell as though it were her. He could see the soft smile on her face, and the warmth it radiated reaching the corners of her eyes. "Would you care what race your One belonged to, my lady?"

She looked at him this time, her emerald eyes meeting his, wide with surprise, at the suggestion of what he asked her without directly doing so.

Their moment was interrupted by Legolas, who spoke to her in sindarin, giving Kili a scathing look.

"The King has summoned you, Tauriel." He spoke fast attempting to usher her away. He imagined she was flattered by the attentions of the dark haired young dwarf. Even Legolas had to admit that the youngest Durin heir was better looking compared to the rest of his much hairier company.

"Be prepared to pay up Nori…" Fili called out, in an attempt to keep all their spirits up. It had been a few days since they saw Shobha, but knowing that she was alive, had made them all feel slightly better. Particularly after seeing her on that first day like a corpse.

"We aren't out yet laddie!" Nori replied to that.

"Not yet…" Thorin growled back.

"Eh? What are yer thinking baheluh…?" Dwalin rushed to the bars of his cell to try and hear his King better from the cell next door.

"Not all of us are in this predicament." Thorin whispered quietly now. "There is still a burglar unaccounted for…"

…

Shobha lay on her bed. The last few days had been painful. She had been shown around the infirmary by Elendir, but beyond that she had been kept a prisoner in her room, with exception of when she was allowed time for a bath every day, and each evening, when Thranduil had insisted that she dined with him, Legolas, and several other important elves. The golden shackles had stayed on all the time, even at dinner, except when she was given time to wash and dress. The King had however been otherwise kind and attentive towards her, in a strange manner, often referring to the selfish consequences of the dwarf King.

She had set Bilbo several tasks and reconnaissance missions, to watch the timing of the guard changes and patrols at night in the dungeons and the corridors, and to find where the keys to the cells, and the dwarves weapons along with her own bag was kept. He had been very diligent and over the week completed these tasks successfully.

She had also started healing well, since she had her stitches replaced. But it had broken her heart to see the dwarves locked in such dirty cells, and while she felt better when Bilbo had reported that since seeing her, Thorin had at least started taking a few meals, she still felt quite low about being isolated herself.

"Miss Shobha! I have some good news!" Bilbo woke her up just as she had fallen asleep one evening.

Her eyes fluttered open, disorientated and looking around in the darkness. She had been dreaming about Thorin again – that they were back at home, in her apartment.

"Thorin…?" She breathed out and instinctively reached forward with her hands, only to be snapped back to reality when she heard the chinking of her gold shackles.

Bilbo who had watched her felt a fresh pang of sorrow seeing her like that.

"No – Miss Shobha, its me…" he tentatively patted her shoulder in an attempt to sooth her somewhat. "I do have some good news though. The whole Kingdom is preparing for a large feast on Friday. Lots of food and wine –"

"What? More than the last time you snuck me down to the dungeons?" She suddenly whispered back perking up at that news.

"Yes. Yes, that's right." The hobbit tapped his chin for a moment. "I think it may be our chance, judging from the last feast. But I think this will be far more grand, and everyone will be much more distracted."

"Ok. Now you're talking!" She sat up gently, which was not easy with the shackles on her ankles. "We will need to prepare urgently, you will need to get the keys to where they are keeping all our stuff, and the cells and then sneak me down and then we need to all get the hell out of here!"

"Um… how…"

"There is a barrel sluice in the cellar, which I think is below the dungeons –"

"I have seen that, actually. Its near where the guards have a rest hall by the dungeons."

"Great… and we have to get in the barrels and take it down the river."

"Um… less of a good idea." Bilbo had been very sea sick when he had been on the Buckleberry Ferry last time on the choppy water, and the river through the woods, he expected would be far less calm.

"No other choice. From now on your middle name will have to be 'Brave-O'…"

"But my middle name is Pongo."

"Bilbo, _Pongo_ , Baggins?" she bit her lip hard, attempting to stop herself from laughing. But when a slight squeak escaped, she managed to successfully disguise it as a fake sneeze.

"Yes, well. It was rather unfortunate actually. And certainly did no favours for me at school!"

"Ugh! Children can be so cruel sometimes." She feigned another sneeze.

"Bless you. I think you may be coming down with something."

"Well – from now on, Bilbo, you're middle name is 'Bold-O'!" She chuckled freely this time. "We will have to escape in those barrels. Besides I know you are brave – you saved me from a spider that day."

Bilbo blushed – he had rushed in seeing that Dwalin and Fili, who had taken it upon themselves to be her protectors, when Thorin was fighting, had themselves been overrun by the never ending swarm of giant spiders. And given everything she had been through, he had not even expected her to remember it.

"I'm your humble servant, my lady."

"Let's plan…"

…

Thranduil had insisted that Shobha had been given a seat at the end of their head table, in this grand feast. And so in preparation, she was to be dressed in a silver and white dress, as commissioned by the King himself, and given that there was next to no time, the Elven tailors had visited her daily, initially taking measurements and then returning each day with a half baked garment for her to try on, while they pinched, nipped, pinned and made various insufferable adjustments. It was worse than the wedding dress fittings she had suffered in preparation for her wedding with Mike.

Finally, the evening of the feast had arrived, and several elleth maids had been sent to ready her. She hadnt liked that, as they had spoken only in Sindarin, laughing amongst themselves as they went about their work. She had imagined they were laughing at her, given how beautiful they all looked. When they had tried to attend her while in the bath, she had efficiently shooed them away. And then finally they had fussed over her in her dress and then fussed over her hair, which they had left out. They appeared to be rather satisfied at how her hair had sat mostly straight with a few very soft waves, and placed a fine circlet in gold, before disappearing. It had been a very strange experience, given that she was otherwise a shackled prisoner, to then be dressed like a princess.

"Are you ok, Miss Shobha?" Bilbo whispered. She always found it disorientating when he did that, given he was rather invisible.

"Not really. I don't quite know what this is all about."

"You look very nice – shame Thorin cant see you now. You could pass for an elf maiden." Bilbo scratched his head. "Actually, I think he would hate that… I'm a bit nervous."

"Ok – its me that has to be the distraction tonight, so just stick to the plan, and we will be ok."

Bilbo remained silently.

"Listen, Bilbo. This is important – "

"I know what you are going to say Miss Shobha, and no –"

"No. Its important." She fiddled with her left wrist shackle. "If anything happens, you are to leave me, ok. Its really important. You need to get Thorin and the company out. That is the most important thing… And if we get separated – please, please don't let him go inside the Mountain without Gandalf, because he will fall under the gold sickness…"

"I heard Elrond speak of that –"

But it was too late for any further warnings, as the door to her room had opened, and two Elven guards stood there.

"Aw! They sent two of you for little old me…?"

"My Lady, we are to escort you to the Throne Room, by the Kings orders."

They stood either side and waited for her to step forward. She had been on relatively good behaviour for the last two weeks since she had snuck down to the dungeons, and she would need to continue to do so.

She followed the guard, as one led her and one fell behind her, and soon they had arrived in the Throne room. The door was open and they walked in quietly to hear Legolas and another tall blonde elf, speaking with Thranduil. The discussion appeared quite heated, and Thranduil had his back turned, so none had noticed them arrive.

"Ada, it is not right." Legolas pressed. "The woman had been promised to the dwarf –"

"He is far to uncivilised, she is wasted on him. I do her a favour, and in time she will see."

"But what if she does not? I see her each day, and she pines for him…"

"Menfolk are fickle, their love changeable. It may take a day, or a year, but in time her heart will forget him."

"And then what will you do Ada – what becomes of her life?"

"I will find her a more suitable marriage –"

"An elf…? How does that work, he outlives her – then you will ruin two lives –"

The guards approaching stopped her close enough by placing their hands on her shoulder, and called out.

" _Nin_ _Aran_." They bowed their heads, interrupting, causing the three elves to turn around.

"My Lady," Legolas bowed his head in acknowledgement, while Thranduil made his way over.

He walked closer, observing her carefully from top to toe, apparently pleased with what he saw.

"You clean up well, my dear. And that is far more befitting of you, than the clothing my healer enjoys dressing you in…" He smiled at her softly, for the first time as far as she had ever noticed. "You could even pass for having Elven blood in your ancestral lineage."

Stepping forward he produced a key from his pocket and undid the chains, placing them in a box.

"I think you have earned some freedom from these, just for tonight." He extended his hand out to her turning away and waited without looking at her. He too had been dressed in more formal silver robes with a red tunic underneath that complemented his crown of berries. "Come now, we are already late on your account."

She stepped towards him, uncertainly and took his hand. His treatment of her, was giving her emotional whiplash, but she couldn't think any more about it, she had a task to do tonight, and if it meant flirting a little, and keeping the Elvenking occupied, while Bilbo released the dwarves, then that is what she had to do.

Thranduil had led her through to the large formal dining room, which was made with a long glass ceiling. It was rather magical, and akin to dining under the stars.

She had been seated next to the King, and the other blond elf she had seen with Legolas, who had turned out to be the King's nephew. The whole evening had been spent with her mostly listening politely to their conversation, answering a few questions. The food had not been bad, but she had been too nervous and worried about the dwarves to eat anyway, which hadnt helped her with the Dorwinion wine, which was extremely strong. She had attempted to water it down herself, but it appeared that the elves of Greenwood did not seem to serve much water at their feasts!

Tirneldor was Thranduil's nephew. He had been rather civilised, gentle in manner and very attentive to her through the evening. He had explained that he was the only son of Thranduil's sister. He had not spoken much of his parents, so she imagined they were both now dead, but it sounded as though both he and Legolas had grown up together and shared a brotherly relationship, rather than one of cousins.

Eventually, as the evening had worn on, Thranduil had looked at her and asked her to sing a song from her lands. And while she had protested, he had insisted, asking for the musicians to stop their soft flute and harp music to make room for her.

Shobha was very tipsy now, that wine was lethal! She stood up carefully, feeling her head swim, not wishing to make a scene. Whatever happened from that moment, she would certainly be a much greater distraction than she had initially intended, and hoped Bilbo was successfully collecting all their weapons and stuff and getting ready to release the dwarves from the cells.

Slowly making her way to where the musicians were waiting, she wracked her brains as to what she could sing, without embarrassing herself. She didn't really consider herself much of a public singer – more a 'sing in the shower', or 'while you worked' – type. Finally standing besides them, she shut her eyes again, thinking, although her head was so heavy with the alcohol, she was truly struggling.

When she opened her eyes after a few moments, she saw everyone watching her expectantly.

"Ok – I am not really a singer, but this is one I know. I don't know how you would accompany me though…" she turned to the musicians before beginning.

She slowed the tempo completely, and lowered the key – there was no way she could do any justice to Demi Lovato's beautiful voice:

" _Cut me up like a knife and I feel it, deep in my bones,_

 _Kicking it high, but I love even harder,_

 _You wanna know…"_

Thranduil had watched her carefully, a light smile on his lips. It appeared the young woman was indeed in love. He pitied her more, when he recalled he had found her with the exiled Dwarf King. But he could not allow them to leave here, not without agreeing to return the gems of Lasgalen. They were rightfully his, just as Thorin imagined the throne of Erebor was rightfully his also. And the poor woman, she was an innocent victim. He felt a slight pang of remorse for the way he had placed her in shackles. She had not deserved that. He was merely doing it to anger Thorin. The shackles were marked with his seal. Therefore she belonged to him now. If the dwarf did not value fairness, then Thranduil hoped he would value the woman he claimed to love enough for a fair trade.

" _Baby I think about you and I feel it,_

 _Deep in my heart,_

 _Maybe we ain't meant to be something,_

 _Maybe we are.."_

She watched the faces of the elves who watched her with great curiosity. They all clearly believed that humans couldn't love the way that they did, and so to hear songs about love, rather than stories of war appeared to take them all by surprise. Even Legolas, and Tirneldor watched her with strangely dreamily looks and soft smiles. She imagined they each thought of an elf maiden they fancied.

" _I just wanna dive in the water with you,_

 _Baby, we cant see the bottom,_

 _Its so easy to fall for each other,_

 _I'm just hoping we catch one another._

 _Oh na na, just be careful,_

 _Na, na, love ain't simple,_

 _Na, na, promise me no promises."_

She kept the pace slow, to keep the distraction going. She could see there were even many guards in the dining room, drawn in by hearing the human prisoner was singing a song from her lands. So the dungeons and corridors would have been poorly guarded. And given the state of drunkenness she was in now, they were not worried of any threat from her.

Eventually after singing, she had almost made it back to her seat, and stumbled badly, falling into Tirneldor's arms.

"I forgot just how poorly tolerant of any alcohol, menfolk are." Thranduil smirked.

"I am sorry – I really don't feel very well now."

Legolas stood first, about to offer his assistance to the poor woman, but his cousin intervened before he could.

"I am happy to walk her back to her quarters, my King," Tirneldor offered, looking at the woman.

Thranduil looked at his nephew carefully, he trusted that he would not show any impropriety towards the woman, but at the same time he could see that the young elf appeared to have taken a liking to her. He would allow it for now, perhaps she may even return his favour back in time.

"Take her first to Elendir. She may need something to stop her from being sick." Thranduil stood and followed them, as Tirneldor walked her though the large doors that they had entered where he stopped them briefly, only to attach the chains back to her shackles again, before returning back to the dining hall.

Shobha had been beyond worry, by the time the King's nephew had scooped her up in his arms after she had stumbled again.

"You will hurt yourself, my Lady." He spoke softly, gazing into her eyes. He had deep blue eyes, similar in shade to Thorin, which contrasted against his pale hair and skin. The young prince looked slightly older than Legolas, but had a similar build to his cousin and uncle. They were all tall and lean but rather muscular. "It would be a shame. My cousin mentions that you were found very badly injured in the woods and took sometime to heal."

She simply nodded and smiled.

"You're quite cute… but –"

"I find you most beautiful also, my lady. Those colours suit you very well…"

"Please I might puke soon…"

He watched her turning green slowly, and quickened his step toward the healing rooms, where Elendir who was very tipsy had quickly treated her with a small concoction for the nausea.

"Wow… this stuff works!" She spoke, slurring a little as she stood and stumbled over to his potions phials. "Can I take a couple extra please, just in case it wears off…? I have never been a wine drinker."

"Here – " Elendir looked at her cautiously. "You will only need one more if any at all."

Then she reached up and slowly grabbed a phial containing the stuff that she recalled he explained had been used to knock her out when she had first arrived. And clumsily tucked it between her breasts.

"And what is that for…?"

"I have not been sleeping well."

"I don't think that will be a problem tonight, my dear." Elendir moved closer to her and looked down her cleavage after the small phial. He no longer hid the directness of his gaze, and balled his fists either side of him to stop himself from plunging his hands down the top of her dress. "You disappoint me…"

Her heart raced at the proximity with which he stood, but she was beyond caring. She felt hopeless, being so drunk, it was unlikely she would make it in time to join Bilbo and Thorin before they escaped. And her instructions had been clear to the hobbit. They had to escape. With or without her. At least now she could sleep her heartache off for a few days. She wanted to do so for several years.

"How could I possibly disappoint you Elendir…?" She smiled at him and ran her finger playfully along the bridge of his straight nose.

"Because you are happy to have the King's inexperienced nephew walk you back to your room in a state as you are now…" he leant in closer now, his lips almost touching the skin of her ear. "But I promise you he will not make you feel the way I could do, if you gave yourself up to me."

"You are such a man-whore." She smiled at him and whispered back. "So you're the healer – you can say you want to keep me here in case I am sick again…"

"I will keep you… if you sing for me." He stood so close to her, ignoring the royal prince on the other side of the screen. A few more inches and he would be kissing her. Elendir shut his eyes briefly, inhaling that strange scent that emanated from her skin, that sang to him. She was forbidden fruit. "Our King was wrong. You are not tithen aras, little doe. You are a little nightingale… Tinnúviel."

….

"Hurry! But keep quiet!" Bilbo rasped at the dwarves as they snuck out of their cells.

"Where is Shobha?" Thorin asked.

"Creating a distraction…" Bilbo replied sharply. "So don't waste her sacrifice –"

"Sacrifice! We are not going anywhere without her, lad!" Dwalin growled menacingly.

"I will pick her up soon enough. Your weapons are in there." Bilbo handed Balin the key. "Hurry up and when you are done hide behind those barrels."

"Where are you going?" Fili asked.

"To get Shobha –"

"Not without me." Thorin stepped forward, hissing angrily.

"No. You will be seen, and ruin everything."

"Laddie – let Master Baggins do this…"

….

Bilbo quietly opened the door to the healing rooms. It was dark inside, and there was no sign of the healer. The beds were all empty except for one. He knew it was her, from the soft mumbling she often made in her sleep. He hurried over and shook her awake pulling her out of bed in a heap.

"Oh its you…" she smiled at Bilbo dreamily.

"What… my lady…"

"No please – get me out of here…" she breathed out, standing up shakily. "He kissed me…"

"Who…?" the hobbit began to pull her along.

"Elendir… slow down a bit Bilbo – I cant walk that fast." She tripped again. Her head felt heavy and her legs felt like jelly. The Elven dress was also long, and the bodice squeezed very tightly.

Bilbo stopped and looked at her worried. He would not be able to carry her, and she was completely drunk. Slowing down he continued to pull her along.

"I feel terrible Bilbo… I was only meant to flirt with him. I love Thorin…"

"Please, my lady, we have to be quiet." He pulled her along further. She carried on stumbling, but they were making progress. Then he stopped and picked up the hem of her beautiful dress, and handed it to her. Her bare shins and ankles were exposed, revealing her soft, brown skin. "Ahem… Here… you keep tripping over this."

Refocusing himself, he pulled her along.

"He kissed me Bilbo! But I didn't kiss him back…" she began sobbing, but at least she was faster now.

"Don't worry about it…"

"I'm a terrible person!" She stumbled slightly down the stairs to the dungeons, and he only just about managed to stop her from falling. "I am a cheater – a tart…"

Bilbo stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking around to see the dwarves as they hid behind the barrels, and then turning to Shobha he grasped both her hands firmly in his and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen to me, Miss Shobha. You had to do this – it was a distraction. You didn't know the wine would be this strong… how could you? And the elf kissed you – you didn't kiss him… I would not say anything more about it."

She looked back at him with glassy eyes.

The truth was, she had no idea what she was doing. She was very, very drunk indeed. And she may have started to kiss him back, before she realised, and pulled away. She stopped sobbing for a moment and nodded.

"Did you get my bag..?" She wanted to get out of this dress. It was soft and tight in too many of the wrong places, and didn't help. She wanted to be back in her own clothes, wearing knickers again.

"They've got it…" he pulled her along, finally reaching the dwarves, who all looked up from behind the barrels.

"Princess!" Dwalin grinned at her strangely. They were not colours he would have chosen for her, but looked nice against her dusky skin nonetheless.

Thorin watched her stumbling along, he couldn't help but stare at her. Her raven hair was completely loose, and brushed out around her shoulder. She wore a soft silver dress with red stones and fine embroidery. The bodice accentuated her narrow waist and the silk lifted off her hips into the full skirt which trailed long at the back. As she bent down to steady herself he could see the back of her dress was open, and the bodice was somehow laced up and fitted tightly enough to squeeze and lift her pert breasts, which dangerously threatened to spill out each time she stumbled.

"Hurry up! In the barrels! All of you!" Bilbo whispered loudly and everyone began to climb in, as Thorin and Dwalin helped them.

Only Fili and Nori remained glued to the spot, their mouths wide open, watching her carefully as she stumbled and bent over.

"That means all of you!" Thorin growled at them, as Dwalin gave them both a clip around the head, sending the two dwarves scrambling to climb into the remaining empty barrels.

Shobha picked up her skirt again and just walked over to them unaided as Bilbo looked around for the opening mechanism of the trap door that released the barrels.

"Hurry, Shobha! Mahal! What is wrong…?!" Thorin barked at her.

"Can't ya see? The Princess is rat-arsed! In fact if she were any more drunk she would be sober. I am surprised she can even stand!" Dwalin stepped over and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Get in and I will pass her over to you, baheluh."

After slipping her carefully into Thorin's arms within his barrel, Dwalin jumped into the last empty one.

"Bilbo! You'll have to share with one of us!" Dwalin hissed. "Now hurry –"

"I'm trying!" Bilbo pulled hard at the lever, and then suddenly it gave way, the barrels rolling down into the water.

Shobha fell against Thorin's chest, giggling. He quickly grabbed her, and pressed her against him to stop her from being thrown around hard, as the barrels bounced and collided with each other and the rocks. He looked down at her as she rested her head against his chest, her own breathing fast.

"I love you Thorin…" she hummed into him, eyes still closed and smiling dreamily. To his shock, despite the rocky movement, she appeared to be falling asleep in his arms, slumping down slowly.

"Come on, my beauty." He picked her up and wrapped his arm tight around her little waist and rested her head on his shoulder, placing a soft kiss against her temple whispering in her ear. "I love you too…"

Thorin began to paddle with one hand. They could hear footsteps above them in the cavern.

"Paddle! The guards are coming!" Dwalin shouted to the rest of the group as he pushed at Thorin's barrel, seeing he only had one arm free to paddle.

"Where is Bilbo?" Kili shouted at the end of the row.

"Aaaargh!" Bilbo suddenly fell from above, apparently through the trap door and landed straight in Kili's barrel.

"Never mind."

Suddenly their row of barrels had drifted towards the opening of the cavern leading form beneath the cellars and dungeons. Outside dawn was only threatening to break, and there before him, Thorin could see the water plunging down into a series of rapids.

"Hold on!" He yelled at the others and grasped Shobha tight to him, just as their barrel plunged over the fall.

Their barrels bobbed, crashed and spun round as they carried on, the gates in sight. When suddenly they could hear the elf horns and the guards shouting as they struggled to shut the gate. As the first few barrels came to lodge themselves against the closed gate, the could hear the snarls of orcs nearby.

"They are killing the elves!" Kili shouted from the back of the group.

"No! Kili!" Fili shouted, but it was too late. The young prince had climbed out of his barrel and was fighting his way past the orcs.

"Like spearing fish in a barrel." Bolg hissed in Black speech. The orc general had joined his group.

As Kili reached the upper level of the watch station over the waterway, there was a volley of arrows from behind him. Turning he spotted Tauriel and Legolas, leading a party of the Elven guard towards them.

"Hurry Brother!" Fili had joined him, hacking and slicing away, dispatching orc after orc as they rushed in.

Spotting the lever to open the gates Kili jumped down and pulling on it, finally releasing the group of dwarves. Fili pulled him up, and they resumed fighting. Two orcs had closed in on each of them, as they fought back to back. Soon Tauriel had neared them, and let one of her arrows fly, it landed deep within the chest of one of the orcs attacking Kili. Legolas threw another dagger at one of the orcs attacking Fili, and the two princes rapidly swung their broadswords at the final two orcs almost in unison, as their heads rolled clean off their shoulders and fell into the water.

Fili ran over and jumped into his empty barrel over the farther edge of the guard bridge, while Kili ran along the river edge, more orcs joining in the pursuit, some mounted on wargs gaining on the prince.

"Jump! Hurry!" Fili shouted at Kili, as they neared the river edge.

Bolg ran chasing after the prince, he threw an axe, which missed Kili and landed with a thud in Dwalin's barrel. He pulled out the axe and threw it at another orc, who fell in the water. Fili grasped at the axe embedded in the creatures body, pulling it out with a squelch.

"Hurry up Kili!" Fili yelled throwing the axe again at another orc that leant over attempting to strike at Thorin. The orc fell limp into Dwalin's barrel releasing his sword moments before into Thorin and Shobha's barrel. He had only just pulled her out of the way.

" _Asti_?" He whispered looking down at the woman nestled perfectly against his body.

"Mmmm… I'm sorry… it wasn't me." She whimpered into his shoulder.

Thorin brushed her hair out of her face to discover much to his shock, that she was very much asleep. He had noticed that she often spoke softly in her sleep. It was not always coherent, but he had secretly found it rather endearing since the first evening when she had fallen asleep on his chest, as they lay on her couch those many months ago. It had made him want to kiss her.

"Say you will forgive me… I hate myself for it…" she leant into his neck further, her breath sending shivers down his spine. He wondered what she spoke of.

Legolas ran behind Bolg, and several other orcs, he wielded an elvish blade with great efficiency, hacking and slicing, bringing down several orcs, as another had crept behind Thranduil's son lifting his sword above him about to strike. Thorin had no time, he let Shobha go, picking up the fallen orc sword that had wedged in the side of their barrel, and yanking it out threw it double handed at the orc behind Legolas. The sword landed thickly in the orc's chest and it fell to its knees behind the prince, who looked at the creature and nodded in thanks to Thorin. Meanwhile, Shobha had slid down, deep in her sleep, coming to land on her knees, with her cheek resting over his groin.

"Mahal's hairy bollocks Thorin!" Dwalin laughed throwing the axe he had picked off the fallen orc at a warg chasing Kili. "How in the world do you find time for _that_ in the middle of all _this_!"

"She's completely out!" Thorin grumbled, before yelling back towards Bilbo. "Why is Lady Shobha so intoxicated, Master Baggins?"

"I don't think she can handle Dorwinion!" Nori shouted from behind.

"Stay out of it brother!" Dori silenced him again, throwing a dagger at another orc.

"She has made a terrible error…" Thorin spoke concerned, looking at his One again. She lay in his arms, still asleep, and mumbling softly from time to time.

"Oh dear! She didn't tell you about that did she…? It really had nothing to do with her –"

"What had nothing to do with her?!" Thorin lifted her into his arms and brushed her cheek softly. Then he saw the shackles still – which riled him further. "What happened – why must I forgive you…?"

Bilbo grimaced. He needed to think of a reply close to the truth fast in order to appease their leader.

"It was nothing! Thorin – she was made to dine at the feast with the King. She had too much wine – and she had to keep them all entertained, so she had to sing for them…" Bilbo winced. He would not be the one to tell Thorin about a kiss, which had not been her fault. "She feels guilty, that she became so drunk and feels a burden…"

"Our lady sang for the elves… but she has never sung for us in all these days…" Fili spoke sadly.

"See there you have it. Its that sort of thing that upsets her." Bilbo complained. "When she only did it to keep the attention off us, while I broke you out."

"Och! See, if not for the Princess, we wouldn't have had a suitable distraction to get out. I bet she planned that…"

"For days, Dwalin! We planned it for days!"

Kili finally jumped into his barrel. Bolg, watched carefully and drew his arrow, letting it fly at the young Durin, and it lodged itself in his knee, as he quickly dived in, ducking from several more arrows.

"Kili!" Thorin shouted.

"I am safe uncle!" He shouted from within his barrel.

Then just as swiftly as they encountered the orcs, they had lost them, falling over a final series of rapids. And soon after their barrels came to rest on a rocky shore.

"Quick – get Kili out. Oin can you look at his injury." Thorin shouted towards the barrels as they slowly came to rest. "Dwalin – "

"Aye, here – let me take the Princess.." he held his arms out as Thorin passed her over, only to have her jolt awake. "Easy! Easy! Ya sleep all this way through the orc attacks and yer face landing in Thorin's – "

"Dwalin!" Thorin and Balin both cut him off.

"Chest! I was going to say chest!"

Thorin jumped out and ran to her.

"My Lady, are you alright..?" He searched her face gently. "You asked for my forgiveness…"

"Oh God! Thorin… I was drunk… and I…" she began sobbing, her chains gently rattled as she shook, but she was still not at all sober, so she decided to spit it out. "He kissed me…"

Thorin growled.

"Thranduil! He dared to do that, while you were shackled, like – like a bedslave!" Thorin spat out, his fists balled either side of him as he fought to control his anger.

"No it wasn't him – the healer." She cried. "It doesn't matter! It was only a second – but I should have seen it coming – I was so drunk…"

Thorin watched her angrily.

"Your fault my lady, is that you need to learn not to allow other male folk to touch you!"

"I had to sit at that awful feast – or Thranduil would have placed more guards about!" She looked into his piercing gaze. "If you had just agreed in the first place to return his poor wife's bloody necklace, none of this would have happened! And we would have all been free!"

"It is not his right to ask that of me!" Thorin barked back. "He would have kept you anyway… look he marks you with this shackles because he does not believe you belong to anyone…"

"But I don't _belong_ to anyone!"

"You do! You belong to _ME_!" Thorin spoke sternly, but a little softer now. "Dwalin – your axe!"

"What are you doing baheluh?!" Dwalin walked over still holding tightly to his axe wondering what his King wanted with it.

"He did this – to claim that you are his!" Thorin pointed at the gold shackles bearing the Elven king's crest. "That is my fault… I should have done this sooner, and not worried about whether you were ready or not."

He pulled her closer and took her hands in his.

"Amralime, you are everything to me." He looked into her big doe eyes. "Although I tried to deny it to myself I have wanted to do this since the day I first met you. And then as time passed, I wanted to do this in Erebor, where we could have more time to ourselves, and I had more to offer you. But I can no longer wait – "

"Um… Thorin… I don't wish to interrupt the moment, but I think we have rather angry company." Bilbo quickly added, as Thorin cursed in Khuzdul.

...

Dear All,

Thank you so much for following xx

Hope you all had a lovely break. Sorry this one is rather long - I have another chapter coming out soon.

Please keep your lovely reviews coming - I am always ever grateful xx

UnaLouise - thank you so much again for your review - another chapt coming v. soon. Hope you enjoy this one :)

MaggYme - Thank you sooo much for taking time to write your wonderful review. There a lot more confusing words for the elves in this - poor Elendir (although he's a total perv!). She would be a terrible patient (most doctors are unfortunately! lol!) I totally agree. And Dwalin will indeed be a huge protector for her - there will be a slightly touching scene in the next chapter ;) Hope you enjoy this one. Another coming up v. soon :)


	25. Chapter 25

"Do not move. Are these folk troubling you my lady?" A tall, dark haired man spoke as he stood with his bow drawn, the arrow pointed at Thorin.

"No… they are protecting me… its fine – they wont hurt you. I promise." Shobha stepped forward from behind Thorin, who had initially stood protectively in front of her. "We could use your help though… Balin…?"

"Aye lad. We are just merchants and healers travelling to see our kin in the Iron Hills, when we got lost in Mirkwood and attacked by beasts…" Balin smiled, speaking smoothly, a diplomat through and through.

The man took a step closer and looked at the woman carefully, and then at the rest of the group, finally setting his eyes on Thorin.

"I do not know what your business was with the elves – but I cannot help you…"

"No – No. Why? Why not?" Shobha asked.

"The lady you claim to protect, wears shackles marked with the seal of King Thranduil himself. I can not risk my livelihood or the lives of my family for you." He continued.

"But your barge, lad, perhaps we could hire it to get us to Laketown. We are able to pay…" Balin smiled again.

"None enter or leave Laketown without leave of the Master. And most of the income we earn is from trade with the Woodland elves. He is even less likely to agree to help." The man turned away and began to roll some barrels towards the barge.

Thorin grunted something in Khuzdul at Balin.

"I wager there are ways to get in and out of Laketown, unseen…"

"For that you would need a good smuggler."

"And we would pay double for the risk and time taken." Balin urged. "Those shoes look like they have seen better days – even that coat. You must have several bairns.."

The man stood and contemplated for a moment.

"What is it that you need from Laketown..?"

"Supplies, weapons, food and a place to rest for a night or two." Thorin grunted, standing in front of Shobha protectively again.

"And the woman – what business do you have with her?"

"She is… my bride." Thorin looked at her and held out his hand. She placed her hand in his without hesitation and smiled.

"A dwarf taking an Easterling bride – is unheard of."

"She is no _Easterling_." Dwalin stood tall to her other side, and crossed his arms menacingly in front of his chest. "She is my _sister_ … adopted as a babe."

Thorin looked at his old friend, raising an eyebrow. Dwalin had spent much time teasing him recently about how he had been tamed by a female, and a woman no less. And yet there he was, claiming her as his own sister!

Balin too looked at his younger brother and smiled. Their mother had often wanted a girl to add to their family. She would have liked a beautiful daughter like Shobha, even if she didn't have a beard and would be considered far too tall and thin for a lass amongst their people.

"I'm sorry Master Dwarf, I mean no offence. You have a beautiful sister. And I wish your brother-in-law the very best." He bowed his head. "I am Bard."

"Ah! No harm done laddie," Balin smiled. "Let us discuss your payment…"

"Big brother eh…?" Thorin smiled at the large warrior, bemused. "Can you break these with your axe?"

"Aye – I can give it a go…" Dwalin grasped at the chains inspecting them carefully. "They're solid gold – so should be softer than other metals –"

"What if you cant sever these? I cant stay in them forever…" she asked.

Thorin looked at her sadly. She had ended up chained up like an animal because of him.

"I promise, _Amralime_ … when we reclaim Erebor, I will employ one of the finest locksmiths to release you. Until then we can only break the chains at best."

She looked at him and nodded. Then looking at Dwalin, she held her arms out. He took her arms and stretched them across a rock, as Thorin moved to stand in front of her shielding her face.

"Is that necessary _Baheluh_? Having her face buried in your stomach like that?"

"She cannot protect her face from any shards." Thorin grunted back. "You're taking this big brother claim a bit too seriously aren't you?"

He looked at Dwalin and signed quietly.

Don't miss.

"Aye Thorin. In fact, I am expecting you to ask for our blessing with courting our little sister." Dwalin nodded at Thorin, silently acknowledging what he had signed.

She turned her head away and leant it on Thorin's muscular abdomen, as he gently wrapped his arms around her head, protectively, stroking her hair gently. There was a loud clang, followed by a second and a third, and then with a clatter, the chains fell away. She felt further tugging and soon all the chains, including the ones connecting her ankles, were removed.

"Is it done now…?" Shobha peeked from around Thorin, who slowly stepped away.

Dwalin collected the heavy gold chains together and then looked at Thorin, spotting that he had enjoyed holding her a bit too much and signed at their leader.

 _Protect her face eh? I'll be an elf maiden! More likely HER face needs protecting from YOUR snake!_

Thorin tilted his head, scowling at his friend. Unfortunately Dwalin knew him all too well.

 _You can lie to me – but its clear what you were imagining her doing while she had her head there!_ Dwalin signed again.

Thorin watched, eyes wide as he followed his warrior's gaze down to his groin, where his body had betrayed his errant thoughts. He quickly pulled his doublet underneath together to cover himself and looked at her to see whether she had noticed. But it appeared she was busy inspecting her shackles now, and adjusting them for comfort, around her wrists.

"Thorin, have you any more coin?" Balin interrupted them with a whisper.

"What about my gold chains?" she asked, picking them up in her arms now. "They are very heavy… must be worth a bomb."

Dwalin took a couple of the attached chains from the pile.

"Let's keep some back eh, Princess?" Dwalin stashed the pieces in various pockets. "Just in case."

Thorin nodded.

"Alright big brother." She smiled at him, as he rubbed his head, the faintest blush beginning to spread on his cheeks.

"Well now it makes sense…" Thorin tilted his head looking from his One to the burly warrior, cocking an eyebrow. "I always wondered which of you and Balin inherited the family good looks. And now I see it was actually your little sister."

"Aye but we are much more charming than you good-lookin' lot!" Dwalin chuckled ribbing his friend. "Can't explain the Princess though – she's just lucky she has both looks and charm!"

"Aye. Notorious lady-killers you and Balin." Thorin rolled his eyes.

….

The day was closing in slowly, as they quietly drifted across the calm waters of the lake. Laketown was visible at last in the distance.

"That's pretty…" Shobha looked out across the water, leaning on the edge, snuggling into Thorin's coat.

"I wonder what Tauriel is doing now." Kili whispered, standing by her.

"Probably trying to figure out how to catch you." Shobha replied chuckling. "How is your knee?"

"Not good – but Oin can look at it properly when we get to Laketown."

She looked at the young Durin, who looked pale and clammy. He hid the pain well.

"Do you need to sit?"

"Nah. Standing is better.."

She looked at him as he gripped the rail hard, knuckled turning white. Fili who stood next to her looked across from his brother to her, worry weighing his handsome young features down. She bit her lip wondering where her bag was, there would have been something she packed in there that might help.

"Here, lean on me then brother. Take the weight off that knee.." Fili moved around quickly to allow him to throw his arm around his shoulder.

"I win the bet lads!" Nori called out at their group.

"What bet…?" She looked from Fili to Nori.

"He bet that Kili wouldn't even get a kiss from the elf maiden…" Fili rolled his eyes.

"Come on then, young prince. You bet ten pieces! Pay up." Nori rasped from close behind her suddenly making her jump.

"Woah! Its not over yet – she's following as we speak – didn't you see?" Fili rebuked.

"Aye, lad – to catch us all! We've made away with their King's prisoner." The dwarf with the ostentatious star-shaped hair do and braids looked at Shobha and smirked.

"Nope – just you wait… she will be at Kili's side before the night is up."

Nori, Fili and Kili both looked at her, jaws slack.

"I would bet twenty pieces for Kili – but then I already know, so I would be fleecing you all." Shobha winked and walked away softly towards where Bilbo stood silently watching Laketown in the distance.

"Bilbo," she gently interrupted his thoughts. "Did you manage to rescue my bag, by any chance?"

"Miss Shobha. Yes…" he looked down at a pile where a few items were collected. There sitting amidst them was her beloved spy-grade backpack given to her by her father.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged him.

"I take it you will have… um… spare bloomers packed in there."

She blushed, she hadnt even thought about that – but unless the elves had meddled in her things there were still two pairs of soft, but pretty bras and three pairs of clean knickers still left. She had never been a matching bra and knickers kind of girl – they were all fairly neutral shades and could be paired up or mixed and matched, but that much was enough co-ordination for her.

"Right, Master Dwarves, we will soon be at Laketown. So we need to get you all hidden." Bard explained looking at them all mentally keeping count. "And my house is being watched, so we need to find a way to sneak you in after that…"

"What do you suggest?" Thorin looked at him and then around his barge. There were not many places for them all to hide.

Bard looked around himself, and then slowly a smile came to his face.

"I might have a plan."

….

She stood shivering under the smelly cesspit below Bard's house, Thorin standing close behind her. They had been smuggled in the barrels, which had been filled with smelly fresh fish. Between the fishy and sewage smells, and her residual hangover she was ready to be sick.

"You have to climb through there. I will go and distract the guards while you do." Bard whispered before disappearing quickly.

"Och, the indignity." Dori complained.

"Quick. Up." Thorin groaned. He was no happier than the rest. "Dwalin, you first, then you can help our lady up."

Dwalin nodded and took Thorin's leg up to hoist himself through the opening.

Next Thorin lifted her up carefully so she could reach the wood ring, where she grabbed the edge. Her arms were too weak to pull herself up with and she hung there dangling in the air kicking her feet for a bit, thankful suddenly for the clumsily long dress she had on given that she was fully commando underneath. Luckily Dwalin caught her wrists and pulled her up before Thorin who stood beneath her could catch an eyeful.

She stepped out to be greeted by two girls staring at her shocked. The elder blond girl must have been around twelve, while the younger who stared at her inquisitively blinking, must have been closer to seven or eight.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked. "Sigrid, there is a dirty elf-lady crawling out of our toilet!"

"I'm not that dirty!" Shobha laughed. "But If you can find me some clean, warm, clothes to fit, I might grant you a wish…"

Bard's son had crowded in now for a better look.

"Da! Why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet…?"

"Oh them!" Shobha looked over her shoulder watching as more dwarves climbed through. "They're good luck! It's all part of the package when you wish for a dirty elf-lady."

She squeezed past the group of children to look around in their house. And spotted Bard closing all the shutters.

"Mister Bard, we need somewhere for Kili to lie down… he's been injured."

Soon they were all in, and surrounded Kili, as Oin looked at his wounds. Shobha had rummaged through her pack to find a second medical kit packed in by her father.

"Aargh!" Kili wailed in pain. He was pale, and writhed in agony.

"It's a poinsoned Gundabad arrow."

She spotted the small grey case, like a posh cigarette case and opened it to find a series of labelled syringes. Morphine! She picked up one of the small pre-filled syringes and studied it. The dose was small, but suitable for administration without too much worry of side effects. She silently thanked her father, now grateful he worked for the MOD. And then it came back to her – Frodo was injured in the same way!

"Athelas! King's foil! We need the herb…"

Oin looked at her shocked.

"That's right lass – "

"I'm going now." Bofur nodded as he ducked through the door.

"I have something else. It will help with the pain." She pulled out the small syringe and looked at Kili and then Oin, who watched her carefully at first, and then nodded. "It needs to be jabbed into your muscle…"

"OoooW!" Kili yelped as she injected his other thigh without warning, where Oin had pulled his breeches down slightly.

"This is an outrage!" Thorin yelled in the background at Bard. "We have paid you good gold."

"Elven gold! Most likely stolen as well."

"Well it was hardly a decent way of being smuggled in."

"But you weren't caught were you?" Bard stood up from the table where he had apparently presented them with Home-made weapons.

"Our dwarflings could forge better weaponry than this!" Dwalin grumbled.

"Well, the only better weapons you will find here are in our armoury. Which is guarded."

"We have more coin and gold if you can get us those…" Thorin stood up angrily.

"Fine. But if you are caught by the Master, then it is on your head."

Thorin walked over to her, movements purposeful, and then he looked between Kili, Fili and her worriedly.

"Stay here, we didn't have time to collect all our weapons from the elf dungeons. We need more if we are to face a dragon –"

"Gandalf said not to go in without him." She grasped at his large hands pleadingly. This would only end badly now.

"I am only going to fetch weapons, Amralime." He softened slightly seeing her, brushing a hand across her cold cheek. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but they had lost time. He would need to talk to her before he left for the mountain. Not now. "I will be back. I promise."

He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Her head swam as she tasted him, and felt his beard against her skin, she realised that she was still not fully sober. However, before she could register anything further, he had left with Dwalin, Balin, Gloin and a few more dwarves.

She turned to find Fili, Oin, Bifur, Bombur and the three children staring at her with strange half smiles on their faces, as Kili now slept snoring heavily with the help of the morphine.

"I don't feel good about this…" she whispered clutching herself.

"I think that'll be that elvish wine lass." Oin gave her a knowing look.

"No… those orcs. They disappeared too easily."

"Oh no, my lady. They gave good chase down the river, I assure you. It's just you were quite…" Fili began to explain, but paused to find the more appropriate wording.

"Sloshed..? Addled…? Badgered…? Hoochied –" Bifur chuckled.

"Ok! I get it!" She covered her face. "So where are they now…?"

They were interrupted as Bofur burst through the door clutching a handful of herbs. He immediately slammed the door shut and threw himself against it, puffing heavily and looking around.

"Quick…. Lock ….the shutters and …. turn out the lights." He puffed as Oin rushed over to him to grab the Kingsfoil. "Here Oin… weapons… They're here…"

The older girl and boy rushed around locking the shutters and blowing out as many candles as they could, while Shobha rushed to the dining table where Bard had laid out a whole set of makeshift weapons. There was little of value there. Then she looked at the roaring fireplace.

"Quick boil as much water as you can…" she said to Sigrid, who nodded. "And pans. Get as as many pans deep in the coals as you can."

They could hear the commotion in the distance. Fili stood from beside his brother and drew his broad sword out.

"You. Tilda! Under the bed." She yelled. "And you two as well –"

"No! I am going to fight." Bain shouted back. "You're just some dirty elf lady! You're not my mother – you can't tell me what to do!"

"For fucks sake! I am not ready to deal with stroppy preteen-boy tantrums yet." She muttered before turning to him and speaking in her most firm voice – the one she reserved for unruly patients. "You have the most important task of protecting your sisters. Now take a couple of weapons and get under there and protect them!"

Suddenly convinced of his self importance, but still with half a sulk he took several weapons and followed Tilda under the bed where Kili lay.

Then they all stood almost holding their breath in anticipation.

First one of windows burst open as several ors attempted to get in only to have Bombur and Bifur smack them hard with two of Bombur's cast iron pans. More shutters were broken, as a dozen orcs flooded in, Fili and Bofur joining the fight.

Suddenly some of the rafters broke open as a large, smelly orc landed on Kili's bed. He hoisted a dagger high up ready to kill the prince, and Shobha grasped a hot pan from the fire holding the handle in her skirts and swung it firmly onto his face. The hot pan hissed against the creatures skin as it screamed and jumped out through the window.

Several orcs had started pulling the children out from under the bed, despite Bain jabbing them with many makeshift spears, when Kili suddenly woke and kicked a couple hard sending them hurtling away. Fili had moved over now fighting them off with scary efficiency, as only a trained Durin would. Black orc blood splattered in various directions as the girls screamed. More orcs closed in and Shobha rushed to the fire place again pulling out more pans from the hot coals hitting several more orcs very hard, their burning skin emitting a foul fishy odour.

Then several slender, but deadly arrows cut through, and within moments most of the remaining orcs lay dead on the floor. The elves had arrived.

Legolas peered through the door, happy that they had dispatched any remaining and disappeared, when Tauriel stepped through the door and moved towards them. She looked angry at first and then saw Kili sleeping in the bed, face pale, and stepped towards him.

"Please – you can help… its that poison…" she looked up at the elleth. "Bofur even found the Kingsfoil…"

The red haired captain of the guard looked at her, gauging her with her bright emerald eyes, and then turned towards the young dwarf.

"Give me that." She held her hand out to Oin, who handed over the herb without hesitation. As she tore it up in her hands and placed in in his wound.

"What are you going to do my lady?" The dwarf miner asked, his usual cheery disposition was replaced with worry, and he had taken his strange wiggly trapper hat off leaving very dishevelled hair underneath.

"I am going to save him." She placed her hands over his wounds and began to chant a spell in Sindarin.

Kili opened his eyes, hearing the gentle voice.

"I know that voice…" he whispered. "But you can not be her… she is the beautiful lady that walks in the starlight… do you think, perhaps, that she could love me..?"

She stood above him hands over his open knee, a glowing halo of golden light surrounding her face, her soft pale skin, flawless and shimmering. And those spritely, bright green eyes smiling down at him, the soft smile on her lips reaching up to the corners of her eyes. He could feel the pain and poison being drawn from his body, as he returned, slowly, back to life.

"You dropped this." She replied to him softly placing the rune stone talisman he had been given by his mother back in his hand. Her cool long fingers grazed his hot palm and she blushed.

"Please keep it." He pressed it back into her hands and closed her fingers around it as though it were his own heart. "And perhaps one day you will return back to me…"

She brushed his cheek gently with her hand, as he leant into her touch, and then suddenly standing up, walked out.

Shobha rushed after her.

"Wait we need help!"

"Legolas hunts Bolg… he came for me. And now I must stand with him." She tossed the words over her shoulder almost as she strode away fast, and silently. "Be careful – our King will eventually come back for you."

….

A few hours later, Dwalin had returned with Gloin and Dori. To collect them all and take them to an Inn nearby. The Master had agreed to help the dwarves for a share of the wealth, and had arranged for comfortable rooms for them along with a feast in the Master's own grand home.

Kili was much better now, but still needed time to heal and rest. He would not be in a position to fight for a few days still.

Eventually they had all made their way to the Inn, where the old keeper had bustled about finding them each rooms to make them comfortable. There were serving maids fussing over some of the dwarves, including Nori and Bofur who appeared to be thrilled!

"Can you find clean clothes for my lady? And draw up a bath for her please." A deep voice rumbled from behind her as she stepped into her room to look around. She spun around to find Thorin standing behind her watching intently. It made her shiver, as she realised this would potentially be the last night they might have the chance to spend together for a while. She needed to remain in Laketown if she wanted to save the people from the dragon and eventually kill it. And deep down inside her head she could hear the voices of Aulë and Yavanna. They would be expected to have sex tonight. Unprotected sex, with the intent of procreating! Suddenly her stomach filled with butterflies, and her heart beat out of her chest. She would need to talk to Thorin first. He needed to know, after all he would have to make a significant contribution!

"You are lost in thought my lady?" He stood right behind her now, almost touching. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, and his voice, as rich as velvet, did things to her insides, and she didn't need that distraction. He moved around to stand in front of her, his eyes greedily watching her face, moving from her big chocolate eyes, down to her full lips and fighting to stay away from glancing at her tightly laced up bodice, where her breasts were pushed up, ready to spill over. "Perhaps you need a warm bath to relax and refresh you. We have been invited to the Master's halls for a feast this evening."

"I need to talk to you Thorin," she began, fighting to control her breathing. The bodice was laced up far too tightly. She couldn't help but think that was the reason all the elf women she had spotted appeared to stand quite still or move quite languidly – for if they were all laced up like this, surely even the slightest movement would render them breathless!

"And I you, Amralime." He smiled softly at her, as though he finally had her where he wanted. "I have to do something, that I should have done a long time ago…"

Her heart fluttered, and her breath quickened again. Did he mean sleeping with her? The dress felt like a tightening python around her once more. And he could no longer focus to keep his eyes away from her soft, heaving peaks. A few more firm breaths and her tips would surely escape her top.

"Bloody tight dress! I wish you could just tear it off me – before I have a wardrobe malfunction!" She clutched at her torso underneath his large coat, which she still wore.

Those were the words he had been dreaming she would say to him, and between their proximity, as well as the euphoria of knowing he was so close to achieving their quest, he could no longer control himself. He would make her his Queen anyway. He lunged at her, crushing her lips with his, while his large hands hotly slid under his coat feeling the open back of her dress revealing her soft skin and the thin laces that had somehow managed to squeeze her bosom, in the way that he wanted to. She pressed herself to him, unreservedly, her hands finding their way into his hair as he ripped the laces behind her loosening the dress. He grasped her roughly, pressing her body to his, letting her feel his arousal, moving to place kisses down her jaw and down to the soft skin of the tops of her breasts. The woman was moaning softly under his ministrations, it made his male ego swell with pride that he had this effect on her, and the power of knowing a few correctly placed yanks of her dress would leave her fully bare before him was intoxicating.

"Ah! Wait Thorin… I had a dream…" she panted, desperately attempting to focus enough to get the words out.

"I have dreamed of doing these things to you too Amralime…" he growled nipping at the tops of her breasts now.

"No… mmmm…. Aulë and Yav…. Vanna… Ah Thorin! Mahal spoke to me… you need to know –"

His own self control was hanging by a mere thread, that had begun to fray badly. He looked at her, his eyes dilated with lust, her words were taking time to register in his clouded mind, and she lay limp in his arms. Her own eyes were closed and lips drawn apart in a silent 'oh'. He could only think of burying himself deep inside her. Of feeling her ankles on his shoulders as he pounded into her –

The door to her room swung open suddenly, and the old Inn keeper and his wife rushed in carrying buckets of hot water to fill the copper tub that lay in her room. They were followed by Dwalin and Balin. The former stood there, sniggering, his arms crossed in front of his chest, while Balin held out a parchment.

"Think you need to clean up, Baheluh. Then you can present the Princess with your Zarb, before you do this…" Dwalin concluded, as Shobha quickly stepped away and pulled his coat together blushing and flustered. "And here, the Master has gifted you several dresses, Princess. We thought these would fit best."

Another woman walked in and set some dresses down on the bed.

"Come now laddie, let the lass get cleaned up. We too have to make ourselves a little more presentable to join the Master in a few hours time." Balin added ushering Thorin out, as he looked back at her helplessly.

"And I will come and collect ya, Princess. Or our King will never make it to the Masters feast."

….

The Master had put on a small feast, and even Kili had hobbled along to eat, with the intent of returning as soon as food was served, so he might rest. She had received unwanted attention by many of the Laketown folk, including the Master and his second in command, Alfrid, who was a rather slippery character. Thorin, Dwalin and Fili, had been very instrumental in looking suitably menacing enough company to ward them off from time to time, but Alfrid persistently continued to circle her in a most unhealthy manner.

All the town had been present, and while it was not a lavish feast in the way that most others would have expected, it was the best they could do. Since the fall of Erebor, the surrounding settlements that had otherwise been traditional trading posts, had been long abandoned, with only the poorest and those unable to migrate to better parts that had been left to carry on. Their way of life had become more simple, living off the land, hunting and fishing for the better days, with whatever trade they could get from the elves, who had been very insular and in any case only interacted with the people out of sheer need alone. The possibility and promise of better days to come, offered by Thorin, had been most welcome. And they would send the dwarves off with a hero's parting, to their best ability, and their best wishes for hopes of success.

Shobha looked around the hall where the many poor people and their families sat eating together. It upset her that these people would be subject to dragon fire and then stand in he path of the large orc army that would be sent to end the line of Durin. She needed a plan, and some help.

"I apologise for my forwardness earlier," Thorin spoke matter of factly, standing by her after the feast had finished, as many other people continued to talk amongst themselves. "Balin is correct. There are certain things I must do first."

"Actually about that Thorin, I have seen dreams. Messages from the Valar, and we need to talk about it. Urgently tonight." She looked at him nervously. It would not be an easy conversation.

"And I have given much thought to the journey ahead also. Amralime, I do not think you should come to the mountain until we have rid it of the dragon." He had been plagued by thoughts of the dream he had where the dragon had stolen his One. "Let us make our excuses then, and return back to the Inn… but I need to collect Fili and Kili first."

"And I need to pop to the loo." Shobha said looking around. She had consumed more water and wine than she would have liked.

"I will accompany you-"

"No! Please…" there was no way she could pee comfortably knowing Thorin waited for her outside.

"It is not safe. I see how these men look at you. Even the Master!"

"Please I won't have you come to the loo with me Thorin."

He looked around and called for a serving woman.

"Here, please accompany my bride to the rest rooms and then kindly return her back quickly." Thorin said giving her a silver coin. "On your return, there will be a gold coin in payment."

She quickly nodded and ushered Shobha along. The Masters Halls were full of corridors, all dimly lit, and many doors. It would have been easy to get lost. As they turned another corridor, they were halted by the dark haired henchman to the Master, Alfrid.

"This way please… the Master would like an audience with you."

"My Lord, the Dwarf King, asks otherwise –"

"These are not his halls!"

"Ok, wait, I need to collect something, and I will meet you both back here." She backed away slowly, only to find another large, doughy body behind her.

"If it's the rest rooms you look for… perhaps you can use my own ones. They are far more comfortable…" it was the Master himself. He smirked at her as he grasped one wrist by the thick gold band left from the shackles. "After all you wouldn't want the Elven King to know you were here now would you? He will certainly want his courtesan returned to him…"

They each grasped a wrist and began to pull her into a large room, Alfrid quickly locking the door behind. As they let her go she dashed across to the further end of the room.

"Why so frightened little one. We won't hurt you… we have heard of your kind. Traded for their beauty. Sought after at any price for pleasure." The Master began to step towards her, licking his lips, like a predator, stalking its prey. "I am certain the King will not begrudge us a little taste…"

"Um…" She tried to think on her feet and clutched the front of her dress. Suddenly felt the little phial of the chloroform-like drug from the elves tucked in her cleavage. She had not had time to put it away in her bag before getting dressed after her bath, so she had stashed it back in the only place she could. She suddenly adjusted her demeanour and began to step towards them with her best 'come hither' smile, hoping they were too drunk to notice that she actually had no such feminine wiles. "There is a particular trick that you might both enjoy… but then I am uncertain whether you as menfolk would be able to cope with the stimulation…"

"Men are quite capable lovers, my dear. If the Elves like it, then I will have you provide the same service for us." Alfrid was the first to speak up now. He was practically salivating.

She looked at them both trying hard to suppress the nausea building inside her. She would need to make it a hard sell in order to get them to believe it was not a trick.

"I don't know. Elves last a _long_ time… and they are very sensual lovers…they give as much as they get…"

"You heard Alfrid, woman! I will have you serve us in the same manner wench!"

"Ok! First pour a drop of wine into a glass each my lords." She smiled as she jiggled herself reaching inbetween her breasts to pull out a small phial. "This makes your phallus hard, and long – impossibly so. And allows you to climax many times over before you finish."

And then she pulled the little bottle back away from them, much to Alfrid's anger, as the Master had already begun to pour out the wine from a small carafe that stood on a side table.

"I don't know, whether you can handle this. Do either of you have any ailments or conditions?"

"No! We are both as fit as fiddles!" The Master sauntered over now with two small glasses of wine.

"Ok… but you must drink it all up in one go. Otherwise the effects will not take place…"

"Come on! Stop teasing us…" Alfrid pushed the glasses towards her with one hand and tried to the snatch the phial with his other.

"Uh! Uh!" She waggled her finger at him. "I do it. That is how the Elf King likes it – that is how it happens."

Then she tipped half the phial into each glass, and pushed the glasses to each of their faces.

"All in one! Down the hatch!"

They eagerly watched her, and drained their glasses down fully in one go. And within moments there were two thuds, as their limp bodies hit the plushly carpeted floor.

Then there were several loud knocks on the door.

"Jeez! Who now…"

"My Lady!"

It was Fili and Kili!

"Open up or I will break this door down!" Fili shouted.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" She stepped over the unconscious bodies and opened the door to find Fili, Kili and Bilbo standing there each with their weapons drawn.

"Are you alright?" They rushed in looking around. "We bumped into the woman who was meant to accompany you, who was on her way to tell Uncle…"

"And we thought there wouldn't be enough time –" Bilbo looked down at the two men.

"Well! I thought I was almost done for there too!" She bent down to feel their pulses, just in case. She didn't need to be held accountable for the deaths of the leaders of Laketown.

"Come on- Uncle will kill them himself if we take any longer." Fili said, trying to usher her out.

"Hang on! It would be a shame to waste this opportunity…" She looked at the Princes and winked. "But I would need your help…"

….

Thorin and Dwalin, rushed along the corridor, following the serving woman he had sent to accompany his One, after hearing about the Master and Alfrid. He just prayed he wasn't too late.

As they rounded the corner, they heard several voices, and her – giggling!

They dashed in to find Fili and Kili arranging a completely naked and apparently unconscious, Master and his henchman Alfrid, in a most compromising position on the large four-poster bed that stood in the middle of the room. She stood to one side directing them like an artist making final amendments to a painting, while the halfling stood beside her laughing uncontrollably!

The four of them froze suddenly, when the two older warriors walked in through the door to witness the whole scene, as if they had been caught doing something very naughty.

Indeed it was highly reminiscent of the antics the Princes would be involved with, when they were growing up in the Blue Mountains. Except it was clear that she was the mastermind of this particular mischief, although Thorin was fully aware that these two men certainly deserved this!

"Out! All of you!" Thorin spoke sternly. He wanted to laugh – but she just as easily could have been harmed. He turned to her next. "And _YOU_! Next time I will accompany you, even if _I_ have to watch you myself."

"Aye! You'd like that wouldn't cha – ya dirty bugger!" Dwalin ribbed, chuckling at the scene. He would have paid his share of Thror's treasure to be a fly on the wall when these two lecherous men had woken up to each other in the morning!

The two princes left the room sulking, followed by Shobha and the halfling ,who were still stifling their giggles. Thorin hesitated for a moment, thinking.

"You aren't going to put them back are ya?" Dwalin scowled.

Then he finally found what he was looking for, and walked over to the Master's desk, where he took a piece of parchment, dipped the quill that lay on the desk in the half used ink well, and began to write a quick note:

 _Dare to even LOOK at my Bride again,_

 _and I will sever your manhood off!_

 _And then, feed the rest of you to Smaug myself._

 _Consider yourself lucky today._

 _T._

Then taking the note he pinned it using the Master's own dagger to the bedhead, hard. There would be no way that the scum would be able to pull it out himself.

Then nodding at Dwalin, who now wore a half smirk, Thorin walked out.

...

Dear All,

Thank you for following so far - wishing you a Happy New Year! xx

Please, please comment, review fave/follow xx

And MaggYme - hope you enjoy that last bit drugging Alfrid and the Master :) Happy New Year xx


	26. Chapter 26

Shobha stood by the window in her room looking at the many crammed houses all dimly lit up outside. People appeared to still be in a happy mood following the feast, even though it was cold and dreary. She gave herself time to warm up before removing the cape that the Inn keepers wife had sold her in exchange for some of the links from her gold shackle chains that Dwalin had thoughtfully kept aside. Then she walked over to her backpack and undid it, everything inside was still there, including the last few pairs of underwear, for which she said a silent prayer in thanks. But there were no more clothes, no trousers and her boots were most likely still in Greenwood. Luckily her lightweight warm cargo jacket had been stuffed into the bottom by the elves.

She undid one of the many hidden pockets and pulled out a condom. She had packed a few. A lot in fact! She had perhaps been hoping that they would have had time to themselves given how close they had come back at home.

Shobha closed her backpack, threw her jacket on the chair and then threw herself on the bed holding the little square, shiny, foil packet above her. Turning it around in her fingers. She was not certain whether she was ready to have a baby yet. And the whole concept that this baby would be the insurance policy for the Valar that the line of Durin survived was even more worrying, as it meant if the worst did transpire, she would have to raise this baby without a father, in a strange land and without the help of her own parents! She was so deep in thought, that she hadnt noticed the quiet knock on her door, or Thorin step in.

He stood in the doorway watching her play with the strange shiny packet for a little while. Watching her laying on the bed, even deep in thought, made him feel things in places he had never been aware of before. After a short while he nervously cleared his throat. He knew there would be no other chance but tonight, for he would not take her to the mountain with him. It was too dangerous.

She was startled, sitting up, dropping the packet on the bed and looking at him. She too seemed to be nervous and he wondered why.

He walked over to her and stood in front of her, as she slowly stood up to meet him as if waking from a daze. The proximity with which he stood made her feel more nervous and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Are you warm enough, my lady?"

She nodded looking up at him.

"I need to speak with you about an important matter." He watched her intensely for any signs of reluctance, but she didn't appear to hesitate. "I hoped this could be done in a better manner, but I think we have run out of time."

He tentatively reached out to gently touch her cheek.

"You are everything to me… and I want you to know that. When I asked your father for permission to bring you here to be with me, I asked him for his blessing to take you as my bride." He softly cupped her chin in his large calloused palm and continued. "But somehow when I returned here, I worried that you would have second thoughts about me. After we reclaim the mountain, we will have to remain here, at least for a while, until Fili is ready to be King, and if he refuses, then indefinitely – which would mean you would never return home or back to your wonderful family."

He stepped closer to her still, watching as she nervously bit her lower lip. Oh how he yearned to bite that lip of hers.

"But I don't want you to travel the rest of the journey with us tomorrow. It is too dangerous. And I do not wish to leave tomorrow without telling you how I feel." She gazed up at him, silently urging him on. Her big dark eyes, boring into his soul, and deep enough to swim in. "My life has never been my own or happy for as long as I can remember. But you… you are my very own piece of happiness. You are everything to me and life finally means something to me. And I want you to be my wife, my Queen and…"

"The mother to your children…?" she completed for him as he brushed a lock of her raven hair back from her cheek. "I want you too Thorin. All of you. And when I came here with you, I was fully aware that I may not have a way of going back… and it doesn't matter to me if I have you."

Thorin let his hands fall down to her waist and pulled her in to him, gently moulding his lips to hers to place a soft and tender kiss on her lips. He held his hunger for her back in this tender moment. But after a moment she pulled away.

"There is more to it though…" she whispered to him. "I dreamt of Aulë and Yavanna… who told me about a prophesy. And you and I are part of it…"

She halted struggling to find the words, unable to concentrate. She felt tipsier than expected, given she only had one and half glasses of very watered down wine. Perhaps Middle Earth wine in general did not agree with her.

"It is fine, Amralime. I trust that you will take the correct action on behalf of us both or guide me –"

"Please Thorin, you cant go inside that Mountain without Gandalf." She placed her hands on his large chest, leaning into him for support now. "There is a large battle coming up. Azog and his son, Bolg, will march an army up to Erebor. And they intend to wipe out the line of Durin…"

"I will face them head on. And I promise to protect you –"

"Don't promise me things that you might not be able to keep, Thorin." She kissed him deeply this time, and he no longe hesitated. He hadnt given her the Zarb, but she wouldn't care for the submissive details of a marriage contract.

"Then you are happy to be mine…?" He rasped as he returned to where he had left her earlier that evening, pulling at the laces of her dress, playfully and slowly unwrapping her, his very own gift, as he placed open mouthed kissed down the soft, brown skin of her long neck.

"Yes… if you are mine…" she moaned, attempting to unbutton his coat, and undo his belt. Then he pulled away looking into her eyes again and covering her fumbling fingers with his large hot hands.

"I have been yours since the day we first met, my beauty… but please tell me. I must hear it from you – that you are certain this is what you want, Amralime?" He wanted to be sure. "I mean tonight – what we are doing now…"

She tried hard to focus, between the lust and the alcohol, she was a little too far gone to think. And then she saw it catching the reflection of the few candles that danced away – the condom.

"There is a form of contraception that I have brought with me… a type of stretchy cover for your… um… you know," she ran her hand playfully over his very hard cock, and blushed.

"Oh…?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It would collect your… stuff." She signed an explosion – there was no way she would use the term semen, it would only kill the mood. The fact that she had even thought about the term was a sufficient turn off.

"I see." He nodded understanding, and then saw the small packet, understanding further. "What if it does not work…?"

That was the moment she realised that perhaps if a baby was on the cards, then she was ok with it, looking at him. She had no doubt he would make a good father – as long as he lived.

"Then we make a handsome little Thorin…" she paused for a minute searching his eyes in return, biting her lip nervously. But there was only concern for her in those sapphire orbs, no hesitation, or irritation. Perhaps he had wanted this all along with her anyway.

"Mmmm… although I would also like to make a beautiful little Shobha… I would be the envy of all of Arda," he cupped her chin again tilting her face up, catching her lips hungrily, biting and sucking on them. "Do you know just what you do to me, my beauty?"

He grasped her small hand in his and drew it down the front of his chest and abdomen, shutting his eyes along the way, savouring her touch. Drawing her hand along his front where his coat was open and his belt had fallen away, he drew it further down to run it over his uncomfortably hard length.

She gasped and kissed him violently, taking a step back and pushing him hard onto the bed. There would have been no way she could have done that unless, he had been willing to play along, but he clearly seemed to like it. He kicked his boots off quickly and lay back on his elbows as she crawled on top of him and sat on his groin, allowing him to run his hands up her legs gently, lifting her skirts up past her thighs, distracting her with kisses. She took a moment to pull at his tunic, so he quickly helped her removing his coat and pulling his tunic off in seconds, leaving his chest bare. She ran her fingers along his skin, knotting it in his thick, dark, chest hair and tracing his muscles.

Thorin trailed his fingers up her soft thighs, lifting her skirts further, to finally reach her core, hot and wet with desire.

"Mahal." He groaned, running his thick digits through her before ghosting her nub slowly, making her whimper softly, as she rocked her hips into his hand, aching for his touch.

"Please…" she squirmed. "Thorin…"

He chuckled deeply, and reaching up tore her dress open, burying his face in her breasts peppering her dark honey-brown skin with kisses, before grasping each delicate nipple in his lips, kissing and then gently biting it, making her arch herself into him further. Then grasping her hips firmly, he suddenly flipped her into the bed, pinning her underneath him, careful to keep his weight off her and proceeded to tear the rest of her dress away completely, watching her skin prickle with goosebumps.

"Mahal! No bloomers my beauty?" He began to kiss his way down her body, watching her writhe, eyes closed and lips parted slightly. She shook her head, unable to vocalise. She had never felt the scratch of a beard against her naked skin – and appeared to thoroughly enjoy it.

He continued his hot trail down to her apex, humming into her as he dragged his tongue along her clit stopping to twirl soft circles and tasting her arousal. He was uncomfortably erect, but he ignored his own need to be fully sheathed in her. Hearing her moan he softly pushed his tongue inside her, humming again. He enjoyed seeing her writhe under him, as she fisted the sheets, and bucked her hips instinctively, her hands flying into knot in his heavy, wavy hair. She tasted wonderfully delicious, like honey and he loved honey.

She felt his arm work its way over her hips, the fingers trailing a soft line across her lower abdomen and sit heavily, pinning her down, as she cried out his name in ecstasy when she came undone.

"I am enjoying making a mess of you, my beauty…" he mouthed into her.

"Ah – I… " she got no further as he pulled his mouth away moving up her body and slid a finger inside her, feeling her tight walls undulate around him, like warm waves.

The soft keening sounds that were leaving her lips, made his trousers very tight and uncomfortable indeed, for she was so responsive to his touch. But he watched her with great satisfaction, ignoring his own needs, as she climaxed once more.

"Please…" she panted finally. "Thorin…"

Hearing her beg, made his head spin as he languidly continued to kiss every inch of her, continuing to thrust his fingers inside her. He would no longer be able to hold himself back.

"Mmmm…?"

"F – Fuck me…" she struggled with the last of her strength to unlace his breeches.

And within moments he had undone and cast them on the floor. Then hovering over her, positioning his, long, hard, cock at her entrance and adjusting his hips higher up her body, he eased himself inside her, hissing with pleasure at how tight she was.

She felt the initial stretch. He felt impossibly large, as it seemed what dwarves lacked in height, they made up for, and more in length and width of their pleasurable anatomy. He remained still fighting against his body's natural desire to pound her into the bed, and purring soft words in Khuzdul. Then as the initial pain faded into pleasure, she felt his free hand run feathery stroked over her body, and settle at her clit as he remained still.

"Have I hurt you Amralime?" He whispered kissing her softly, as he balanced himself on one elbow, brushing her long, ebony hair off her face.

She smiled up at him, brushing her fingers through his beard, and running her hands down his chest, lightly, sending a shiver down the dwarf's spine.

"No. You um… have a rather large cock…" she sighed, as he ever so gently rocked his hips. He was desperate to move, and would surely die if he held back any longer.

"Oh my beauty… you are perfect." He looked down at her his eyes feasting on her body as she lay there. He was steadily losing his will power to continue this gentle rocking. "You must tell me if this is too much… for I fear I am losing my control…"

And then she spread her legs wider to wrap them around his waist, grinding her pelvis up to meet him, clutching on to his chest attempting to pull him in more. He pulled out almost fully and slid in again, and began to build a rhythm, watching her face closely, allowing himself to enjoy her more as her initial tension eased into pleasure. Soon she orgasmed intensely under him, as he gritted his teeth, concentrating hard to delay his own pleasure until he had satisfied his One.

"You're holding back, Thorin…" she whispered into his neck, kissing her way up to his large ears, as he clutched her tight to him, allowing her to ride out her third climax.

"Amralime… its still new – your body needs time…" he kissed her neck.

"I want you – Ah! – to enjoy me." She bit him, and ground herself on his cock again. "Fuck me…"

"Are you sure?" He pulled on her hair to tilt her head back, looking deep into her eyes, while thrusting deep and hard several times. If he continued to restrain himself within her tight velvet grip, he would lose his head.

"Fuck me – hard baby! Ah – " she bit his lip, and then arched back as he thrust into her hard again.

Then he picked her up and flipped her bodily onto her stomach, and pressing her into the sheets, before running his large hands along her back, planting kisses all over her skin, and enjoying the feel of her. She lay on her knees with her chest pressed against the bed under him.

He growled at the view, covering her with with his body, and leaning over to sweep her soft hair over one shoulder, while kissing the other. Keeping her distracted, he entered her again – deeply, revelling in her soft mewls and keens.

Thorin knelt back to enjoy the view of his penetration running his fingers along her ring of muscle that welcomed him. It made her jolt back and so he gripped her hips firmly with one hand while stroking up and down her spine with the other to sooth her back into the sheets.

"Hush… let me enjoy you now my beauty…"

He increased his pace leaning over her now, and running a hot trail with his hand along her arm to entwine his fingers in hers, as he leant on his elbow.

"Ah! I am not going to last …" she moaned softly.

"Just a little longer, my love, my One…" he whispered into her ear, the noises she made, were driving him wild. He let his final restraint go, wrapping his arm underneath her stomach and lifting her up into him, while kneeling up and thrusting hard. Her walls began to tighten further as he pummelled her hard, the bed now beginning to beat rhythmically against the wall.

He knelt back up again, gripping tightly to her hips, as she came undone crying his name, and he soon followed, spilling his seed deep within her, with a loud, guttural roar, finally falling on her back and softly purring her name. The contrast of the sounds making her skin tingle all over.

"I love you, my One, my wife, my Queen." He softly spoke, kissing her, as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Thorin." She smiled resting her head on his chest. Sleep was slowly beginning to claim her.

…

They had slept very little that night. It turned out that Thorin had quite an appetite for her, but what little sleep they had was perfect. It was like the few times they had fallen asleep together back in her old apartment. And they had both silently hoped the night would have lasted forever.

Her eyes fluttered open, as she slowly registered all the times he had made love to her that night. He still clutched her tight to his chest, his arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm, and one muscular leg tangled around her legs as if to stop her from leaving. A prisoner of his love.

"Good morning my One," he whispered, smiling softly, eyes still closed.

"Good morning," she shivered, pressing her lips to his chest, as he pulled her tightly to him. She could feel him hardening against her body once more.

"Are you cold my beauty?" He moved the blankets around to wrap her up better. "You are shivering…"

"Oh, that's because I've never –"

He suddenly open his eyes wide, paying full attention to her, worried. Surely she was not going to say she had never made love before?

She flushed under his sapphire scrutiny. He would often stare at her intensely like that, and it would make her feel naked.

"Shobha?" He spoke more sternly now. He would have been much more gentle if he had known she was a virgin, but everything she had said and done had not indicated that.

"Ok! Ok! It's just I've… um… never been…" she hesitated trying to articulate it, given the two nights of strong alcohol, and the mind blowing wild sex. So she decided she wouldn't bother mincing her words that morning. "Never been… Fucked… so well before."

It was now the dwarf's turn to blush. He pulled her in closer, a deep chuckle rumbling through his chest, as he kissed her.

"Only you, my beauty, could curse like that..." He rolled her underneath him and kissed her roughly again, biting her lip. "Mmmm… With that delicious mouth of yours, and still sound so good."

She smiled up at him, her raven locks, love-mussed and splayed out, and he took a moment to enjoy the view. From her big eyes, beautiful face and down her body, laid bare under him.

He stroked her body up and down, drawing light feathery patterns on her, dark honey brown skin. His arousal twitched firmly against her toned stomach, and she traced her small, cool, hands down his broad chest to rub his shaft.

"Perhaps you could make me curse and swear even more." She bit her lip again.

"Ah… it is too soon to do this again, my little temptress. You must be sore –"

"Yes but in a good way."

"I wanted to ease you into a bath, and take care of you."

"We will both need a bath, and I would love for you to do that for me. But…" she looked up at him mischievously. "Maybe you could fuck me thoroughly again..?"

He groaned. Her words brought him to his knees, clouding his judgement with complete desire. Never had he been spoken to like that. He may have been heir to the throne, he may even be King under the Mountain soon, but in their bed, he was nothing more than her servant. And his sole reason for existence was to make her climax over and over again, until she could take no more.

She began to stroke his cock firmly. She had learned quickly, exactly how much pressure he liked. Kissing her fervently, he slipped a thick digit inside her and she moaned into his mouth, which he took full advantage of, sucking on her tongue. He was jealous of his fingers suddenly as he glanced down to watch two of them disappear and reappear coated in her slickness.

"Mahal! So wet… for me?"

"Mmmmm.." she nodded biting her lip and lifting her hips up to meet his hand, before whimpering when he gently withdrew his fingers completely.

"And so tight," he hissed as he slid his cock inside her, burying himself right up to the hilt. The feeling of her tight, warmth felt like home for him. He would never get enough of her.

….

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Thorin stirred. He quickly reached over and pulled extra blankets over his One, before turning to face a quiet Balin, who had stepped inside to talk to him.

Thorin pressed a finger to his lips to silence his cousin.

 _She needs rest._ He signed guiltily.

 _We have all our supplies and weapons ready. Maybe you need some rest also?_ Balin asked.

 _No, I would like to wash her hair and braid it. Then we leave. Durin's day approaches soon._

Balin nodded. And turned to leave before pausing and looking back at their leader again.

 _Did you give her the Zarb?_ Balin queried.

 _Not the paperwork, but she accepted my hand in marriage. She is my One._

Balin nodded and then walked to the door, and just as he opened it to leave, Thorin, quickly leapt out of bed and pulled his trousers on loosely, and followed him to the door.

Outside the door, the entirety of the remaining members of his company stood huddled together waiting for Balin expectantly, who nodded at them reluctantly. But when they saw Thorin, shirtless and his trousers loosely undone, there was a raucous cheer that erupted with a small pouches of gold coins tossed amongst each of the dwarves.

"Will you have hot water for a bath and more firewood sent up in one hour please?" Thorin asked Balin.

"Aye, we will arrange for that, Sir. And tea with honey for our Lady," Bombur spoke up from the back of the group. Thorin nodded at the large cook, gratefully. The ginger dwarf had grown close to his One, and she had often been the only one to help him clear up after or prepare for meals.

"Balin, is Dwalin alright?" Thorin asked, noticing his absence from the scene.

"He is sulking. He's upset that you are _deflowering_ his wee sister up here." Balin replied. And he too very much agreed with his Brother on the matter. "Leave him be – He couldn't sleep in his room next door last night! You are both rather loud!"

Thorin grunted a complaint in Khuzdul and shut the door.

…..

He had enjoyed watching his One sleep. After she had woken up, and enjoyed her morning tea, they had taken a bath together. He had resisted his urge to take her again, instead attending to her needs. He had washed her hair, and allowed her to wash his. That was the first time anyone other than his mother had washed his hair. It had been very arousing, and he had struggled to keep his hands from wondering, enjoying the feel of her glistening wet body. That morning even the gold rings that remained on her ankles and wrists from Thranduils shackles did not trouble him.

Finally after her hair had dried, he had placed a courting braid in her hair, presenting her with the warrior bead given to him by his grandfather, Thror. He imagined that, Thror would very much approve of her. All his family had often claimed that Thorin himself had received his height, onyx hair and olive skin from his own grandmother, who was rumoured to have Royal Easterling heritage in her bloodline.

She had placed a braid in his hair in return, but had no bead to give, so instead had fished out a jewelled hair tie she had in her bag. It was sparkly and blue, and likely one that her niece had given to her, so looked very much out of place on the broad, burly dwarf King. But that significance made him love it even more. It represented her family, and he loved them very much too.

Finally after a late breakfast, Thorin had prepared to set off with most of his company. Fili had refused to leave his injured and still recovering brother, and so after a few heated words between Uncle and his eldest heir, he had stropped away. Dori and Bifur had decided to remain with the princes. Dori, had often assisted Oin, and was capable of changing Kili's dressings to the healer's satisfaction, while Bifur had taken it upon himself to help Fili with protecting Shobha in the absence of Dwalin.

And with a few more lingering kisses, Thorin had left her, setting off with the remaining company, leaving the five of them sitting around in the Inn.

"You stayed back a bit too easily, my Lady." Fili looked at Shobha suspiciously. "You _never_ just listen to Uncle…"

"Ok. You've got me – I have something I need to do here." She blurted absentmindedly.

Suddenly the four dwarves were all ears, looking at her as though she was about to lead then into some other more exciting battle.

"What do you mean by that?" Kili sat straighter.

"Whatever it is we will be accompanying ye lass." Bifur concluded.

"Not completely – I have a dragon to kill – and you will have to save Laketown… And maybe me."

"What?! But I thought –"

They all looked confused. As far as they were concerned, Thorin was on his way to destroy Smaug.

"Nope. Thorin and company will only drive that creature out… he is going to turn up here and burn this place to the ground. People are going to die. So we have to stop that. And I have to kill Smaug." She continued, watching as all their jaws dropped slack. "Don't ask me how I know – lets just say, it's divine intervention. But then what's left of here will be threatened by a massive army of Orcs lead by Azog. So we have to sort that out."

"So how are we going to sort that out?"

"We get some help… and we plot…"

...

Dear All,

Thank you again for following my story so far xx

Here it is – finally they have time together! Please post to let me know what you think..

I wanted to release this over the weekend, but its my bday tmr (don't ask how old lol!) – so I will aim to release another chapter tmr in celebration too! :) xx

Please please cont your lovely reviews – I am always very grateful, and for your Kudos and follows/faves xx

Special thank yous to

MaggYme – don't worry the Master and Alfrid will def get caught before Smaug! Haha! I love the dress idea, but for you I have written Bifur in to take over Dwalin's job for now – he will have an important role in the next one. :)

UnaLouise – I know lol XD


	27. Chapter 27

"Mr Bard, you have to believe me –"

"And how do you know this?"

"The Lady of Lorien told me." Shobha looked at him, brows furrowed in concern. "But it has to be this way – the dragon must be woken."

"No. The dragon should stay where it is– we have been fine for the last sixty years…"

"In poverty and misery…? Even if that is true, Sauron is slowly gathering strength to return. And if he colluded with the dragon there will be no future for your children or their children other than slavery, suffering or best case scenario death."

He watched the woman cautiously, flinching at the name that she so fearlessly uttered.

"And how do you suppose we kill it? I have one black arrow left. And no access to the bow – we don't even know whether it will work –"

"No that's too risky. If Smaug gets that close to Laketown then there will be fire, and death at least to some."

"But you said we need to evacuate anyway –"

"Yes – but only because Azog the defiler will be marching an army towards Erebor. He needs to break the line of Durin…"

"And tell me why that is again ?"

"There is a prophesy that in the future Saur-"

"The Dark Lord please!" Bard flinched again holding his hands out in a gesture to tone down the name use.

"Ok. Fine. The. Dark. Lord. Will look to join forces with Erebor and take control of Greenwood. If Thorin dies, and there is no strong Durin, seated on the throne here, then there will be no resistance. Rohan will can be isolated and attacked as can Gondor. And imagine the firepower of Smaug added to that…"

"The drake will only yield to his own will –"

"The dragon will either be enslaved or killed if he resists. And my guess is, that dragon, like us all will have some sense of self preservation."

Bard growled at her fast responses. She had practiced this conversation in her head like a pitch last night. Sleep was never going to come anyway, given that Thorin was gone.

The two Durin princes and the two older dwarves watched their dialogue intently too. And the way their heads moved between the two, it was as though they were following a centre court tennis match rather than a heated discussion.

"So what would you suggest we do my lady?"

"I don't think _YOU_ should do anything, but evacuate Laketown, but _I_ will need to face the dragon."

She put her hands on her hips, worried, deep in thought. "The Northern Kingdoms, you said used to sacrifice their women to the dragons…"

Dori and Bard north nodded trying to see where this was going.

"I will need to attract the dragon to me – we have to do something similar. What.. put me on a platform or something?"

"Well that gold will make you attractive for a start." Bard pointed out. "But tell me, my Lady. After Smaug finds you, then what will you do?"

"Let him take me –"

"Ew!" Kili made a disgusted face.

"Not like that pervert!" She rolled her eyes. "I have seen what the creature wants."

"What?!" They all exclaimed together surprised.

"I… um… seem to have the ability to see into thoughts sometimes." Shobha muttered quietly. She didn't want to discuss the dream she had, of being captured by Smaug, while Thorin had entered the Mountain. But the difference was that the dragon had spoken to her at length as he had attempted to fly off. She would need to think carefully how to kill the beast, but she knew that it would not harm her.

"But that would make you a…"

"Nope – not a witch. You can ask Gandalf. Apparently some of any race can have that ability…"

"Will Uncle approve of this?" Fili looked at her with his intense blue eyes. She found his mannerisms at times were highly reminiscent of Thorin.

She didn't want to lie, so she remained silent.

"I am not happy for ye to be taken by a dragon. I have made a promise to Dwalin to protect ya, my lady!" Bifur spoke sternly. His shaggy hair and axe still embedded gave him a slightly unhinged look.

"It wont be for long. And besides I need you guys to be there to help me. To rescue me afterwards…" she trailed off, the finer details of her plan coming together slowly in her head. "Don't worry about the rest. I just need your help Mister Bard. You need to evacuate the town and convince the Master and Alfrid."

Bard looked at them less sure about that, but nodded.

"You know they are still in a foul mood after being mysteriously found the next day by all the servants. Apparently I heard that the Master had bedded Alfrid. Or at least that is what it looked like to them in the morning. Of course they claim you lured them and poisoned them both."

She stifled a laugh, by turning it into a fake sneeze. The princes on the other hand were highly practiced at looking very innocent of any such heinous crimes.

"How could _WE_ possibly know about that, Lord Bard? I suspect the Master had always had these desires for his Alfrid…and now he attempts to blame us?" Fili recited the words, exhibiting utter indignation at the allegation.

"Why of course, brother. Such behaviour is _most_ unbecoming of a royal Prince." Kili chimed in, looking as though butter would not melt in his mouth.

"Of course, my apologises, Princes. As for the Master, I can only do my best." He shook his head again. "But how do I say you heard of this?"

"You can say when the orcs attacked first time round, the elves hunting them down had heard and informed me, but I was too unwell to recall it until yesterday." Kili added.

After leaving Bard's house, the four dwarves walked her back to the Inn. It had been like having four body guards.

"So how are you going to kill Smaug then?" Fili dropped back to walk next to her.

She looked at him sidelong.

"Come on! You have to tell us, otherwise how can we help?"

"I think it is best that you remain ignorant. Let's just say – I will need rescuing if all goes to plan. Otherwise I wont have you go down with me…"

…

Thorin stood outside the secret passageway, now open. Apparently, the halfling was also exceptionally good at riddles as he had discovered the secret passage way and the lock for the secret key. He hoped Bilbo was equally good at burgling.

"Are you sure about this laddie?" Balin asked his King. "Gandalf said not to go inside without him –"

"It is not _his_ Mountain, Balin." Thorin snapped back.

"Och Aye! Thorin's very good at getting himself ' _inside_ ' all sorts of things…" Dwalin grumbled bitterly, after having remained quietly sulking throughout the journey. "Mountains, barrels, ladies bedrooms, and even _little_ _sisters_!"

"Not this _again_ Dwalin." Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose irritated, and then taking a deep breath he walked over to his old friend and placed his hand soothingly on his shoulder. Thorin didn't have time for soothing bruised egos, but this was his oldest friend, and most loyal. He was glad that he had taken to his One as a protective older brother. He owed Dwalin this. "Baheluh, please… think of it this way. Who else would you rather have her marrying…? At least this way you know that she will be treated as a Queen."

"Hmmm…" Dwalin crossed his arms across his chest and looked down thinking for a moment. Then nodding placed his hand on their King's shoulder once more. "Aye. And if she isn't looked after well enough, I also know who I can beat up."

Thorin smiled lightly and tilted his head at the tattooed warrior in acceptance.

"And back to my point Balin, it is Master Baggins that we are sending in…"

"I don't know though. We must still be ready to go in after him if there is a problem." Dwalin added.

"Aye. And if that is the case – we will go. There will be no issue. But this is _our_ Mountain."

"Its fine! I'll do it!" Bilbo broke their debate. He thought about what Shobha had said in Greenwood. This would be a journey requiring some risks to be taken. And today his middle name was no longer 'Pongo' but 'Bold-o'… or was it 'Brave-O' – he couldn't remember which she had picked out, but either would do! He patted his waistcoat pocket feeling reassured by the ring and turned to step in.

"There is no shame in turning this down now, laddie." Balin tried to reassure him, looking nervous. There was more at stake than just the dragon now, and he couldn't help but notice Thorin had been more agitated as they had closed in on the Mountain.

"No. I – said I would help you reclaim your home. And I will try my best."

"Its about the size of my palm, Master Baggins. And it glows with the light of a thousand stars. You will know when you see it." Thorin stepped forward grasping the hobbits shoulder.

Bilbo nodded.

"Do not worry about anything else – and if you fear for your safety, then turn back at any time. Remember there is no shame in the matter." Balin concluded.

"Nonsense. Master Baggins is no coward. He broke us out of Thranduil's dungeons, and fought those foul creatures in the woods. He will not back down." Thorin reassured Balin. Although his cousin couldn't help but wonder whether he was merely cajoling the hobbit into completing the task.

"No my mind is made up. Besides this is not just for you. It will be for Miss Shobha as well." He threw his shoulders back, remembering her words of encouragement again and tentatively looking around the darkened opening, stepped in and disappeared.

"For a moment I had my doubts –" But Thorin was interrupted by a loud rumbling, that shook through the ground and the Mountain in its entirety.

"Wh – what was that? An Earthquake?" Ori came over to the group of dwarves standing by the passageway.

"That, my lad," Balin slowly turned to Thorin. "– was a dragon…"

…..

Shobha sat at her bag, sifting through the contents meticulously. She had laid everything out neatly to gauge what she had at her disposal. Apparently the lightweight, backpack was something of a Mary-Poppins style bag, and held a heck of a lot of stuff. Her father had evidently predicted considered that she would be at serious risk, and packed her a few unusual items.

There was a rather large utility knife, not unlike a Swiss Army Knife – but scarier looking. She flipped the blade open and shut in her hand taking a closer look. It was still small enough for a pocket, but could easily kill a decent sized animal, and still had enough left to skin it probably!

There was a small flare gun and several cartridges. She packed one cartridge into the gun, laid one beside it and put the rest back in the hidden pocket.

Then there was also a small dart gun, with five sets of cartridges, labelled Ketamine. She smiled looking at that. This would definitely come in handy.

There was also a tiny taser gun, with what she was certain was an illegally high voltage. But hey, if a spy took someone down with a taser, presumably it would be called a 'sudden heart attack' right?

And of course she still had two cans of bear-spray, one can of 'MOD-strength' mace and three rape alarms. And of course there was still that mutant-spider stinger with its supply of venom encased in her water bottle.

She then looked down at the grotesquely tight bodice on the white dress she had been given to wear by the Laketown Master. Apparently he had snapped up the idea of feeding her to the dragon to save his own hide with great enthusiasm! He had even provided a platform which was being erected some distance from the town, on which she would be 'offered' up. And just in case she had second thoughts about it, Bard was to chain her to it so she couldn't get away. Again!

"What is up with these Middle Earth people and boobage squeezing dresses… and white – pfft. I'm not even a virgin!" She rolled her eyes and then blushed at the last thought – after Thorin there would be no doubt about that. There were no pockets so she would need to use her beloved cargo jacket to carry as many of the items as possible, but she would still only have limited space. She tried to take a deep breath again, in order to stretch the bodice as much as possible. "I am going to have a wardrobe malfunction very soon."

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door as Bifur peered in. She nodded and gestured for him to come in, and he was followed by Fili.

"How's Kili?"

"Much better now. The herbs are helping with the pain." Fili replied softly.

"You need to keep him out of harms way." Shobha spoke absentmindedly staring at her weapons.

"I don't like this." Bifur uttered softly. "And at least let me braid yer hair for ye my lady?"

"No! Leave it out! It will attract the dragon more!" Fili cut in.

"I'm not trying to get a date Fili!" Shobha shook her head again in disbelief. But he was probably right – every other unattached male in Middle Earth was a pervert, so Smaug would probably be the same! "Actually, Bifur I will take up that offer. If Smaug is such a pervert – then my bloody chest will fall out any moment, so that should be quite sufficient."

"You don't have to be a 'per-vert' to appreciate a female's beauty." Fili grumbled, blushing as he strained hard to keep his eyes above her neckline. "And your dress looks nice…"

They all stood in awkward silence at that for a moment, before Fili spoke again.

"So what's the plan then? Dori will start to leave for Erebor as soon as the dragon approaches you with Kili and keep him out of trouble. But what do WE do to keep an eye on you?"

"I need you to take Bard's barge out on the lake – but stay close to the shore to begin with." She whispered. "And then if need be I have shown you how to resuscitate people. You can do that."

"Why? What are you going to do?" Fili frowned.

"You'll see… please just trust me for now, but its better if none of you know."

"Uncle will have my beard if he thought something happened to you. After all you're carrying –" and then Fili held his tongue suddenly.

"What am I carrying?" She turned to face him stopping her packing.

"Well, lass – you are probably carrying the next heir to the throne –" Bifur offered softly.

"Ok! One night of passion does not a baby make. Besides we used a –" and then she paused to think. She was rather tipsy that night, and she had brought a whole heap of condoms with her, although she didn't recall many used wrappers the next morning. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks! She had forgotten to use any! She had never been so careless as that before. She sat down on the edge of the bed feeling a wave of nausea hit her.

"Are you unwell my lady?" Suddenly she found Bifur and Fili kneeling either side of her.

"Yeah. I – er…"

"Ya surely cannot be a healer and not know where younglings come from…" Bifur puzzled.

She didn't need second thoughts now. If it had been once, maybe her chances of not being pregnant might have been lower, but he had made love to her repeatedly. In fact it was probably a miracle that she was even able to walk the next day! At all! And knowing Thorin's stubborn-warrior-sperm, they were probably super strong, sexy, and already charming the pants off her egg, not taking 'no' for an answer, until they had fertilised it.

"Given the sounds we all heard, my lady. You are most certainly with child. Or will be." Fili blushed this time. "I mean, I think the Inn Keeper thought the bed would need replacing the next morning!"

"Aye. Embarrassment aside lad, yer Uncle gat wild stamina fer a dwarf of almost two hundred! Eh? Ya be from excellent stock." Bifur patted the young prince, and winked at her.

She blushed, but before she could check her bag for where she had stashed the many condoms she had packed, their whole building appeared to rumble and shake.

"Ugh! Give me a break!" Shobha groaned.

"It's time…" Fili said standing up, as she finished packing the items into her pockets and the remainder back into her bag.

"Here – this is as important as me." She put her backpack on Bifur and clicked it into place.

"I promise to guard it my lady," he nodded.

Then putting the jacket on, she began to zip it up, only to be stopped by Fili.

"Leave it open and your hair out… just in case he really is a Per-vert."

They raced outside to find Bard waiting with two horses. Fili helped her up onto one, and climbed behind her, while Bifur climbed onto Bard's horse as they set off from the Inn which stood on the outskirts of a rather deserted looking Laketown. They were travelling at haste towards a tall makeshift wooden platform that some men were just finishing up in the distance.

….

Another rumble rolled through the mountain.

"Come on Thorin." Balin urged walking to the opening in the mountain. "I don't like this."

"Give him some more time." Thorin stood back with his hands crossed behind his back.

"Time for what baheluh? To get killed?" Dwalin groused. "This is not right Thorin."

"He knew the risks when he signed the contract. He certainly read it in detail. Even slept on it."

"I know your mind is elsewhere at the moment Thorin, but I think it is time to go in after –"

"Mind elsewhere…! And _where_ would that be Balin?"

"Up the soft skirts of yer missus –" Nori chimed in from elsewhere, only to receive a smack across the head from Oin, in the absence of Dori. " _Ow_! Just saying – if that were me, that's where my mind, and in fact my whole head would be – _Ow_!"

"I won't have ye speak about the lady like that!" Oin smacked him again.

"I am fully capable of keeping my mind out of my breeches thank you Balin. But my One changes everything. We may indeed be blessed with another heir to the line of Durin, who will need a proper kingdom, and safe walls to grow in." Thorin stood resolved. "No. I will not risk this quest for the life of one Burglar."

"He has a name Thorin –" Balin cut in sternly.

"I am well aware of that. _Master_ _Baggins_ , finally claimed his courage to protect my lady on several occasions." He grumbled.

"It is not that. I worry about you, Thorin. A sickness lies in this place… over that hoard of treasure. It claimed your grandfather, at first it was slow, which made your grandmother's life fade away as a result, and then he completely lost control. If you let it Thorin, it will not only claim you, but even the life of that beautiful lass, who likely carries your babe in her belly –"

"I am NOT my grandfather Balin!" Thorin hissed through gritted teeth.

Another rumble, louder now, rocked them all.

"Baheluh…" Dwalin approached him, disappointment flooding his strong features. "What would the Princess think of ya now. Master Baggins went to a great deal of trouble to help her break us out of Thranduil's prison… and protected her several times. She considers him a friend –"

"Very well Cousin!" Thorin glowered back, knowing he would not have any peace until he agreed. "Let us go in and get our hobbit back then, for my Lady's sake."

….

"Are the chains necessary, truly?" Fili spoke through gritted teeth at Bard.

"It was _her_ plan –"

"Not the chains!" Both she and Fili exclaimed in unison cutting Bard off.

Bard wrapped the chain around the post of the platform, and locked it, after pulling it through one of her ankle shackles. He then pulled on it hard to test it and satisfied with its hold turned to leave.

"I am leaving you and Bifur to take my barge." Bard added. "I am going to man Girion's bow. I have one more black arrow remaining. My son, Bain is waiting by the tower."

She shivered in the cold, and Fili taking some pity, pulled the zip together and partway up her body, stopping to leave her bust open still.

"It's not too late to back out, my lady. I mean is it even safe what you intend on doing. Think of the little prince you might be carrying…" he grasped her elbow gently.

"I have to do this Fili. It will prevent multitudes of poor people in Laketown dying potentially. And anyway it's only been a few days, if I am pregnant it is probably no more than a few cells. And don't think you are wriggling out of being crown Prince and next in line. This might be a cute little Princess…" she grinned, holding onto Fili while Bard checked the chains once more and clambered down.

"If it's a Princess and she looks even half as beautiful as you, Uncle will be he envy of all or Arda, and we will have to be ready to fight off many suitors. But knowing this is Thorin, my lady, I have no doubt you will be with child, and that it is indeed a Prince." Fili hugged her. "I am willing to bet my share of Thror's hoard on it. Now, are you ready…?"

She hugged him once more and nodded.

"Sure…?"

The ground rumbled again almost knocking them both off their feet.

"Yes! Now go! Please, be ready to get me Fili." She pushed him away gently, concern flashing across her face temporarily. That look on her face made him worry. He could not deny that he had a soft spot for her, but of course he was careful never to overstep the line – she was his Uncle's One. But he had sworn to him, that he would protect her. And he would do so with his life. So he didn't like this: Leaving her to run out some sort of mad risky plan, alone, which he knew no details of, according to her own admission, in case things went disastrously.

He scrambled down the steps to get back on the horse, with Bifur and after one last look and a silent prayer to Mahal, rode back towards the town.

"Hopefully this works." She muttered to herself, reaching into one of her pockets and pulling out the small flare gun and one cartridge, which she loaded up and then remained in fearful anticipation.

…..

"Hurry, quietly." Thorin hissed leading them in. The tunnels lead almost directly into a series of platforms above the treasury. There below him, he could see it, glinting brighter than the sun. In truth, Thorin himself, could not recall just how vast and magnificent his grandfathers treasure hoard was. And there was no doubting it – it was beyond magnificent. Only one sight was more glorious than this, and that was his One. Particularly as she lay completely bare, pinned beneath him. Then he thought of the gold shackles that had been placed on her limbs. While it riled him no end, even he had to admit that gold and jewels were indeed created for her skin.

As they descended another set of steps, the hobbit ran right into him.

"Bilbo – are you hurt?"

No, not yet, but we need to get out –"

"Get out? What about the Arkenstone-" he now held a word to his line.

"Please Thorin, it's coming." He paused dead in his tracks as the dwarf King pushed him against a wall.

"Tell me – have you found it."

"I smell you!" A deep voice rumbled through them. "Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin stepped in front of Bilbo, pushing him behind.

"Have you returned to reclaim your mountain?" The large head of the beast moved in the darkness in fluid motion searching for the leader of the group that had disturbed him. "And yet you do not own it any more than Thror did –"

"Thorin…?" Bilbo whispered nervously.

The rest of the company who had followed, halted immediately hearing the dragon as Balin gestured for them to follow. But as the grey haired dwarf watched on in horror, Thorin held Bilbo where he was.

Smaug snaked his way closer, and this time stretching his neck, to sniff the air almost like a wolf picking up a scent.

"You have something… something very _precious_ , Thorin, son of Thrain." He snaked his head around the pillar hiding them with hopes of spotting the intruders, but Thorin had pulled Bilbo further around and out of sight. "I can smell the scent on you all… like flowers, honey and gold…"

Thorin grasped Bilbo more firmly and pushed him further behind. His heart sank as he heard those words, for he knew who the foul firedrake referred to.

"I can smell _her_ …"

They rounded the corner only to come face to face with the large black scaly face with golden serpentine irides.

"There… there is no such person with us… Oh great Smaug," Bilbo prattled, as he stared the creature in its strange eyes.

"Do not LIE to me… you all are bathed in her scent. Your so called King in particular…" it snaked it's head around scanning the passageway further. "I have never possessed such a precious creature before. And yet we have spoken in her dreams… a beauty in face, mind and… hmmmm body…"

It almost sounded as though the creature purred at its own foul thoughts!

Thorin felt sickened by what he was hearing. Had that dream he had of her being taken by the beast been a shared dream? A dream between Ones? He had not realised until now. But how could Smaug have penetrated such a sacred dream? He suddenly wished Gandalf was indeed here, but now it was too late.

He remained silent, pulling Bilbo out of the way before he revealed more. The wyrm had robbed him of so much, his Kingdom, his wealth, his family and now wanted his One. He would die before he would see that happen. He looked at Balin and Dwalin, hiding on the other side, who looked back terrified realising what he had only moments ago.

"The Arkenstone," Thorin spoke stepping forward, hoping to draw its thoughts away. "We have come to claim back the King's Jewel back!"

The giant head, moved down to focus its eyes carefully on him.

"But you did not bring her with you… the woman…?" Smaug sounded disinterested in what Thorin had to say.

"You will have no such woman. No! I demand for the Arkenstone. For what's mine!"

The dragon merely blinked at him, still sniffing the air like a strange hound.

Bilbo watched on terrified. Surely the creature would burn Thorin, at such close proximity? But instead it twisted its head away and made to move on, but before it did, it hesitated, and turned back to face him.

"You can have it." Smaug rumbled in its strange accent. "All of it. Except _her_. She is all _mine_."

And with that, the creature moved away, almost serpent like.

"Nooooo!" Thorin chased after it into the darkness, as Bilbo and the others followed. But they did not get far, as they felt the strong down beating winds whipped by its wings. It was taking to the air.

Pillars and gold rolled down, as it crashed through the Great Treasury and halls towards the entrance. They ducked and rolled away from the falling debris in vain attempt to pursue, but soon it was gone, leaving Erebor with a loud rumble as it broke through the stone and out of reach. A large black silhouette taking off into the dusky skies.

"To the ramparts! Where is it…?" Thorin roared, as they all raced along dark passageways and stairs clamouring to the heights above the enormous gaping hole in the rock that the beast left behind.

"There! There!" Nori cried. And they all rushed to the southern aspect on which he stood.

There was a clear view of Laketown in the distance, but no sign of the many lights in the settlement that they would have expected. It almost appeared abandoned. But instead, a few miles outside of the limits of the town there was a strange structure erected, they had not passed or seen on the journey here. Several torches lit the structure, and then suddenly from it shot a strange red smoking fireball up into the sky where it exploded into a small red spark. They could see movement on the platform. Someone dressed in white. Thorin groaned inwardly.

"Your viewing glass Oin!" He called out straining to make out the tiny movement in the fading light.

The greying healer was at his side immediately, handing the scope he used to see the distance. Thorin grasped it and placed one eye to it, shutting the other focussing carefully.

There on the platform she stood. She wore a strange white dress, similar to the one the elves had dressed her in. He hated white. There was no colour, no life in it! On top she wore her jacket from her Home land. And to his horror she had been chained to one of the posts like an animal! He would kill the Master with his bare hands for this, if the vile man survived this night.

"Oh Mahal no!" He breathed out, as he saw the large dark shape approach he platform.

"What is it? Thorin?" Dwalin leant over the wall to try and gain a better view.

"They are offering her to the creature."

There was a collective gasp from them all. Bilbo turned his back to the scene, and Ori vomited.

"We won't make it to her in time – Where is Fili?" Dwalin punched the stone wall hard, growling.

"Wait lads, the beast didn't sound like it wished to hurt her-" Balin began.

"No it wishes to keep her for itself. And when the time comes for the Dark One to return, he will offer her in his place. Until then he will keep her… as his… spoil."

"How came you to know this laddie?" Balin was by his side suddenly, as he removed Oin's viewing glass from his eye and Dwalin immediately took it to observe for himself.

"I saw a dream… Smaug mentioned conversing with her in his dream, and I was there." Thorin clenched and unclenched his fists either side of him.

"A dream… but how? A shared dream between Ones? But why would Smaug be there?"

Thorin shook his head, unable to understand himself.

"I did not know it was a shared dream until I heard the wyrm speak of it."

"Then it is something else. But you say she spoke to the beast –" Balin attempted to make sense of what he was saying.

"The Powerful White Witch in her land who returned us here, she spoke of a gift –"

"I saw it! Thranduil spoke to her without words!" Bilbo suddenly recalled. "Neither knew I was hidden and watching. But he said she had the ability…"

"I have heard of this amongst the elves and Miar, and perhaps the ancients of Numenor and Gondor. But I thought it was lost to the race of men long ago." Balin contemplated carefully.

"Smaug has reached her." Dwalin yelled continuing to watch through the glass. "It cannot be. There will be some other reason for this."

Thorin growled. He didn't wish to hear any more.

"Wait, it is a distraction – I see Bard, on the old tower. With Girion's bow!"

"Then she has offered herself as bait." Thorin imagined Bard would not be able to kill the beast. And even he did, it would kill her. "Then all is lost."

He did not want to remain on those ramparts any longer. All he could think of was how the gods were so cruel, sending him to a strange land to find his One after almost two centuries, and then only to take her away. His life was a misery steeped in duty before he met her, but at least he was ignorant to the perfect happiness she brought to his life. Now he will always know how things could have been.

….

Shobha stood on the platform, shivering in the cold blast of wind from the giant beast's wings as it came to land in front of her.

"Ah…So they did bring you with them." Smaug rumbled. He appeared to have a Nordic sounding accent, although Shobha struggled to place it. He really was a firedrake from the North. "Let me take a look at you… open your cape for me, pretty one… just for a moment, and I promise to warm you up afterwards."

He lowered his large head to almost her level, as she shivered again, fumbling with the zip nervously to tug it down, and finally open her jacket, and flash him. There was almost something perverse about it.

"Mmmmmm…" he rumbled approvingly. "Beautiful. But I gather you have tasted pleasure with the dwarf who came to kill me?"

She opened her mouth and then shut it once more. It was none of his business.

"I ask as your scent is soaked into him. It stirred me when he entered the Mountain. I thought you had finally come." The dragon turned its head and pulled its mouth, in what was meant to be a smile. "You do not need to fear me, Princess. I will not harm you."

The beast took a step forward, lowering its head closer to her once more, in a single fluid movement. It reminded her of a snake ready to strike and made her stumble back, and land on her knees, in order to stop herself from falling back off the platform.

That didn't put the creature off, as it moved closer to look at her. She could smell it's stale burnt breath, and feel the unusual heat.

"You signalled for me… and yet they have tied you up as an offering for me?" It moved it's large paw up and scraped an enormous menacing looking claw along the platform, severing the chain in one go. "Why?"

"If you carry on to the town, they _WILL_ strike you down. They have more black arrows and better bows now. They have been preparing for your return over the last sixty years." She lied, trying to sound as convincing as she could. "I set the flare off to warn you…"

The dragon withdrew its head from her in surprise, and then scrutinised her.

"And why, little one, would you warn me?" He lowered his black scaled head the size of two large cars to observe her again, carefully, his golden eyes narrowing.

"I do not like the idea of destruction of their lives or yours in an unnecessary manner. So I am here to warn you." She carried on to explain. "You think that would burn their town down, and you would probably get a few… most likely the innocent young or the weak women and elderly. But in the end they would bring you down. The Elf seer showed me. And I saw your death."

"And you expect your freedom in payment for saving my life as such?"

"But first may I do one thing please?" She blushed.

Smaug pulled his mouth tight in a smirk, looking closely at the woman again.

"And what would that be, pretty one?"

"Could I… touch – stroke you please?" She stepped forward softly.

He lowered his head, wondering whether this was indeed some sort of ambush, and then after taking a moment to look around, satisfied, he moved closer. She could see the large gap where several scales had come away, when he was hit by Girion's black arrow previously, but she quickly averted her gaze from the weakness.

Reaching out softly for his chest, Shobha herself stepped forward. Smaug was indeed a most impressive beast, and he was just about to let her touch him. Under all other circumstances she would have been highly excited, but she was fully aware of his history and nature. She was playing with fire, quite literally, and it would only be a matter of time before the creature turned on her.

"Not my chest… here. You may stroke my neck." He offered her his neck. And she gently ran her hands along his scales. They were cool and smooth. But as much as she liked the feel of this terrifying beast she was merely assessing its hide and scales. They would indeed be impenetrable by anything. His mouth and that weakness in his chest would be the only points of access. Smaug rumbled a deep noise in satisfaction. "You have gentle hands, little one."

Then Smaug chuckled. It was a strange sound – very inhuman, and made her shudder.

"Do not worry, pretty…" he softly nudged her closer with his large snout. "You have plenty of time to stroke me, to your hearts content. In fact I can think of several other places I would rather like for you to _stroke_ me… hmmmm… perhaps with your whole body, when we rid you of those unnecessary clothes."

It made her want to gag, but she hid the disgust on her face by clutching his neck, before letting go again.

"Please don't take me away. You can find many other beautiful women – even virgins! I'm not even a virgin-"

"That matters not to me, silly girl. I could not bed you, you are much too small. No. You will serve me, and I will care for you, well." The black scales beast looked like a large knight in black armour. "If your reluctance is about the clothing… then I will let you wear some, you would only need to remove them when you serve me…"

"Please don't…" she pleaded once more. If he didn't feel sorry for her, he could never be trusted, even as a prisoner, and so she would have no choice.

"I have grown bored of this now." Smaug reached out to her, and grasped her in one of his large front paws, wrapping his claws around carefully not to hurt her. "You are _mine_ , now. Even if you cry, pretty little tears, you will not move my heart, for underneath the fire, I am cold."

"Ironic really." She muttered.

The dragon chuckled a deep rumble again, which rattled the platform, rocking the weak structure to the ground.

"I have been lonely for many years now. And I welcome intelligent conversation. It is a shame you are not larger… I would love you fuck you senseless.. there are no maidens like you in the North, nor have I met them here."

 _Yup_. _Another pervert_. She thought, shaking her head.

She had never killed anything in her life, at least not knowingly. And it seemed like this intelligent, and magnificent beast was an unfortunate specimen to start with, but there was no choice now. He had brought it upon himself.

Smaug rose higher and higher in the air until the ground was rather far away. She shivered again, and the creature clutched her closer to its chest as it began to fly towards the town.

"What are you doing?" She shouted over the loud beating noise created by its beating wings.

"They deserve to be burned in flame for their insolence-"

"But it's over. You have won. You have me!"

But the beast laughed, evilly and drawing in a deep breath, breathed out a sharp stream of flame towards the town setting several rows of buildings on fire. The only solace she had was that all the buildings on this side of the town had been evacuated.

"Please don't fly over there. We will both die if you do… please."

But it was no use.

"Sing to me, little one – one of those strange songs I have heard you singing from your land."

"How..?" She was shocked by this revelation.

"Once you let a wyrm in your dreams you are joined forever… I have seen your deepest desires. The dreams that you share with the dwarf. The things you enjoy having done to you…"

" _Shared_ …?"

"You thought those vivid dreams you had, of being ravaged by that dwarf, were just your secret dirty little desires?" He laughed again. "Oh no. He was there with you, studying your body. That is how he knew how to satisfy you, over and over…"

"And you watched!" She was angry. She didn't even know they shared such dreams. A host of emotions rushed through her head from embarrassment to betrayal. She had been completely free of her self consciousness and inhibitions with Thorin. Did he even know? And, Smaug, how dare he, knowingly intrude and watch?! He was not even an animal. Animals couldn't help their nature. No, Smaug really was a monster, in the truest sense!

They were gathering speed now, and flying higher still. The lake lay ahead, a body of dark water. He intended to fly over and return back setting the rest of the miserable town ablaze before taking her North to his homelands.

It was now or never, reaching into her pocket, she began singing. It suited her mood at that point:

" _Oh She's sweet but a psycho,_

 _A little bit psycho_

 _At night she's screaming_

 _I'm ma-ma-ma-ma out my mind._

 _Grab a cop gun kinda crazy_

 _She's poison but tasty_

 _Yeah people say 'run don't walk away'_

 _Cuz she's sweet but a psycho_

 _A little bit psycho_

 _At night she's screaming_

 _I'm ma-ma-ma-ma out my mind._

 _No, no, you'll play along_

 _Let her lead you on, on, on,_

 _You'll be saying Noooo, nooo,_

 _Then saying, yes, yes, yes_

 _Cause she messin' with your head."_

The monster clutched her to its chest possessively. And she could see the gap in its scales near her now. The lake too was almost below her. She held the small dart gun in her right hand, pointing it at very close range, she couldn't miss. It was loaded with five cartridges of ketamine. She had calculated the dose would be sufficient to drug several elephants. If that didn't work, she had the taser in her top pocket, and she would discharge the whole thing. The latter was scarier as the creature held her close, and chances were she would receive some of the voltage herself, but looking down she realised it was unlikely that she would survive the fall anyway.

Shobha looked down one last time, taking a deep breath to push back her own desire for survival. They would both go down and drown together. Her swan song.

Aiming carefully, she fired, in succession, each dart hitting its mark and tucked the gun back in her top pocket, swapping it for the taser fast.

The first few shots appeared to have little effect on it, other than to make the creature squeeze her very hard indeed.

With her breathing restricted, feeling dizzy, she pointed the taser and fired, with the last of her strength, holding the trigger under her chin, so even if she lost consciousness it would continue to discharge the taser.

Smaug let out a loud roar at the painful electric shock that pulsed through it, and squeezed her harder, but she lay limp in its grasp, as it grew weaker. It attempted to take a final breath, but could not breath out flame and fly over the lake to escape the water. Panic rose within it, as it could not control its wings any longer.

With one final groan, it froze, plunging heavily into the dark icy water, its entire body stiffened.

…..

"It has taken her!" Dwalin stepped away, relinquishing the viewing glass, hanging his head low. He had hoped she could talk her way out of it. The Princess always had a way with her words. But he didn't expect this.

Nori grabbed the glass, before the healer could reclaim it and continued to watch.

"It's still heading for the town. Would it not wish to fly north? – Wait! Something's happening to it…" he shouted almost triumphantly.

All the dwarves suddenly rushed to the rampart wall, trying to make out the large dark silhouette against the sky. They heard the beast's final roar, loud, and almost in pain.

"It still has her. It's almost frozen –" and then Nori froze in horror. "It's falling!"

"Give me that!" Dwalin grabbed it again, and looking through, gasped, only to have Thorin take the glass back and look himself, as he saw it finally land stiffly in the water, creating a large series of ripples, slowly sinking like a large capsizing ship.

"All is lost then." Thorin returned the glass to Oin, and turned away. He would not cry. He would however not give a single piece of treasure or payment to the wretched people of Laketown. They had robbed him of his most valuable thing, his One. She had given her life to save them all.

Oin looked through the glass himself now, watching the water carefully for any signs of movement, but beyond the final ripples and bubbles released from the large creature sinking down to the depths of the lake there was nothing else. He remained there for a while watching, hoping, praying. He liked the woman, she was the perfect combination of softness and fire, submission and fight, that Thorin needed. Surely the Valar would not be so cruel…?

...

Dear All,

Thank you for following so far xx

yup - even Smaug is a perv! lol! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but she had to do that to save the poor people of Laketown.

thank you so much for the kind words MaggYme. That was totally the look i was going for with King grumpy and the sparkly baby blue glittery hairbow XD lol! But Bifur and Fili are def her rescuers big time and i think youre on the money with that, because they have a cute little dynamic forming between them :)

please please do continue your lovely reviews/comments/ faves follows xx


	28. Chapter 28

Fili and Bifur searched the lake frantically with their torches. They had brought the barge to the point over where the dragon had fallen, but could see nothing.

" _It_ _clutched_ _her_ _tightly_ ," Bifur crawled along the edge of the barge, cursing in Khuzdul, looking into the water. " _But surely it released her when it fell. I cant see any sign of her."_

"It's no good, Bifur. Quick light all the torches, now. Hurry." Fili yelled. He began to take his coat, boots and mail off. He would not lose her like this. She had touched them all. And no one had changed his Uncle like her. He would rather die than let her rot at the bottom of a lake, entombed with a wyrm!

" _What_ _a_ re _you_ _going_ to do?" Bifur yelled as he ran frantically across the deck setting the torches ablaze, illuminating the barge.

The Prince had taken most of his clothes off, standing only in his breeches and undershirt now.

"Get plenty of blankets ready, for when I return." He rushed to the edge of the barge. "I'm going to do what I should have done as soon as I saw her hit the water."

And with that he dove in to the black, freezing body of water, before Bifur could stop him, disappearing into the depths.

Visibility was terrible, the beast had dislodged much debris as it sank to the bottom, and Fili searched vigorously, but not even a trail of bubbles could be seen. And then he felt the distinct change in temperature, from the heat that must have emanated from the beast. He rose to the surface once more, taking several more breaths, and focussing hard on settling his heart rate and breathing so he wouldn't use up the air in his lungs fast. Then taking another deep breath, he plunged down back into the water. This time he returned directly to following the trail of warm water.

Swimming deeper into the blackness he could begin to just about make out the jagged shape of what he imagined were scaly wings. He swam forwards tracing its spine towards the enormous head that was slumped forward, and there beneath, he could just about make out a faint light of paleness.

Lungs aching he swam towards the glimmer of light, finally spotting an arm from beneath the creature, in a white sleeve and a thick gold ring glinting off the wrist. It was her!

He lunged towards her and grabbing her arm pulled, while attempting to wriggle the beast's limb off her. But her small crushed body only moved out slightly. And his lungs now burned. If he remained submerged much longer, he too would let go of his breath and succumb to the water. And then suddenly there was another flash of blinding light, and before Fili could register what had become of her they were both shooting to the surface.

Fili broke the surface of the water first, hungrily gasping for air. And she lay limp in his arms. He quickly pushed her head back brushing the hair off her face, and cradling her head in his hands.

It was cold. Freezing, and there was no breath condensing from her nose or mouth. It didn't take long for Fili to locate Bifur on the highly illuminated barge.

"Over here! Bifur!" Fili yelled, wrapping his arm around her torso, and swimming towards the barge.

The shaggy haired dwarf had quickly manoeuvred the barge around to their Prince and the woman.

Bifur lowered his arms to pick her limp body from Fili's. She weighed nothing to them, and their hearts sank as she just lay limp on the deck of the barge where Bifur placed her, as Fili scrambled to climb up.

"Turn her over, we need to get the water out of her and warm her up." Fili commanded, pulling her jacket off quickly.

They turned her on her side patting her back watching water pour out of her mouth.

" _Do_ _you_ _remember_ _what_ _she_ _taught_ you – _I_ _think_ _we_ _have_ _to_ _do_ _that_?" Bifur looked at the young woman and felt broken inside. She had sacrifice herself to ensure the survival of the folk in the town, and they would probably never value it. In truth, he had never used what little common tongue he knew, to converse with anyone before, as he had never trusted outsiders, until her. He had grown fond of her, and come to regard the woman as one of his own kin. So he vowed that if she did not survive he would never utter another word of common tongue again.

"Aye, but before we begin, we need to release her chest from this thing properly." Fili leant over and tore the dress fully open releasing her chest completely. Then slid his hand under her left breast and felt for a moment. "Her heart is not beating."

Bifur watched on, feeling helpless. She had taught them all how to carry out the strange and aggressive revival method for the unconscious from her land, but Fili and Dori had been the best at it.

Fili moved to steady himself over her on his knees, and began to resuscitate her, exactly as she had spent time teaching them last evening. For a brief moment he wondered whether she had expected for this to happen. It took a certain fearlessness to face sure death. Rapidly casting that terrifying thought aside, he took a deep breath and, pinching her nose, while covering her mouth with his, he began.

…..

 _Shobha walked through a large ornately carved set of doors, into a grand auditorium. She was greeted by the tall, beautiful figure she now came to recognise as Yavanna._

 _"My Lady Yavanna," she bowed her head deeply. "I am officially dead right…? I think I tasered myself and then drowned."_

 _Pausing to look around, everything was bursting with a strange glowing light, and she couldn't help feel a little relieved that if she had indeed died, it had been much more painless than she expected._

 _"My poor child, we all wished to meet you…" Yavanna was slightly hesitant suddenly, but had interrupted her thoughts before she could have time to process the whole death situation._

 _Then she turned and guided the young woman through the doors. The bright light dissipated to reveal many thrones occupied by the various Valar, or so she presumed. They were seated in a strange open circle, where she stood at the top end._

 _Yavanna left to take the empty throne next to a radiant lady with similar features but a pale, almost blue, complexion at the centre. She tried to recall her knowledge of the Valar, and decided that must have been Varda, Lady of the stars._

 _"Lady Shobha, you have shown great strength and courage, but why did you take such a careless risk?" A stern dark hooded Valar spoke from beside Manwë. She could not make his face out well under the large dark hood, this was likely Mandos._

 _"Isn't fighting a dragon always a great risk? And you said it was my task to kill Smaug." She shrugged. "I am dead right…?"_

 _"I see what you mean now. Gobby thing isn't she?" Manwë looked at Aulë, who nodded back with smug agreement._

 _"Did I save Laketown?" She asked, looking around uncertain who would reply._

 _"Yes and no…" the Lady Vairë spoke. "Some buildings were set ablaze, but of course you had cleverly evacuated the town so the people were unhurt by the dragon. But there is a problem. You see, I had woven death into the lives and fates of some… and you have most inconveniently changed that –"_

 _"Please don't let my death be in vain then. Please change their fates – I mean you're Gods surely you can change that."_

 _"Poor child. She is indeed pure of heart." Lady Nienna, tall, pale and teary eyed spoke up, reaching over to pat Yavanna sympathetically, almost as though they were considering the plight of a beloved pet. And then Shobha realised, that was probably how these beings viewed them – as pets. "I agree dear one. Her bloodline will indeed cleanse the Durins of their sickness –"_

 _"And so fertile and unmarred – their children would be so beautiful, and strong." The very beautiful Vána, lady of nature and spring, with her flowing red locks, peachy complexion and soft flowery dress smiled at her._

 _"Don't encourage this attachment to a mortal, wife!" Oromë snapped at Vána, brushing the crest of horse hair decorating his ornate gold helmet, which he lovingly kept on his lap, almost like a pet cat. It was strange to imagine those two Valar being married, when they almost seemed the exact opposite. "I'm bored now..so hurry up and tell her what you brought her here for."_

 _"We were worried about you – it appears that you seem to attract danger. And your life is often at risk. It's rather exhausting keeping a watch over you all the time." A tall elf like blond Valar spoke up this time – Lorien, commander of spirits and dreams. Strangely she was certain she had spoken to him in a dream also, even though she had little recollection._

 _"Thank you Lord Lorien, but this time, my wife was overzealous, and she should be the one to explain."_

 _"Don't put so much pressure on her. She was only taking out an insurance policy on the clearly reckless girl –" Mandos stepped in sternly defending Yavanna, but was interrupted._

 _"Oh no brother. I promise you she is all woman now, after Thorin was done with her!" Aulë winked at his stern peer._

 _"Husband!" Yavanna silenced him, blushing._

 _"Uh! Yes you should have heard her that day. The commentary inside her head: 'thank you Mahal!'. 'Thank you for his giant cock'. 'Oh man can he use that!'. Honestly it was rather vulgar for an otherwise demure lady. And none of us could sleep!" Oromë grumbled angrily clenching his fist and grinding his teeth._

 _"We didn't sleep for other reasons husband."_

 _"You're just jealous." Aulë defended her now. "My boy is a fine lover. Far better than your 'wham-bam all-over-in-a-flash' horsemen!"_

 _"But some of that kudos should go to Lorien, who gave them the early gift of shared dreams, so that lover boy dreamt of all the things that would hit the target for our Lady here." A muscularly built Valar chuckled from the edge of the circle winking at her. "And by Eru, he did well! Some of us were turned on hearing them. And don't look at me like so, Lord Mandos. I saw the look on your faces!"_

 _"They called upon an old debt and a favour to be returned. And quite rightly so, they had so little time to get to know one another, to be suitably wooed for procreation." The pale blond Lorien waved his hand loftily in explanation. "Of course they didn't require much of said help. After all they are Soulmates."_

 _"See I told you they were the perfect pair – and she is so flexible..." Aulë whistled. "There should be children a plenty, at this rate –"_

 _"Ok. Thanks for discussing my sex life in great depth… but I have a question: I thought I WAS the insurance policy…?" Shobha looked around at them confused. This was starting to feel like one of those terrible job interviews where there were a million people on the panel of interviewers, and you just don't know who to look at when you replied, let alone which of the million questions to answer first._

 _"We needed an insurance policy ON your insurance policy." Manwë finally explained. He sat in the centre all this time observing carefully, and feeling a tinge of pity for her. His, sharp features, gold winged crown and cloak made of what appeared to be large eagle feathers, made him look almost like a strange, large eagle himself._

 _"Oh gods!" She sighed._

 _"It's not all bad child. Its new life –" the beautiful Vána replied, blushing._

 _"I'm pregnant…?" She panicked a little. It had only been a few days since she and Thorin… well… ahem. Physiologically it was too early to tell, implantation of the embryo wouldn't have even taken place yet if she remembered her lessons in medical school correctly! And she had taken a terrible risk already. Assuming she would survive this thanks to Fili and Dori learning the CPR she taught them, or some divine intervention, how could she go on to fight enough to help the survival of the Durins in the Battle of the Five Armies!_

 _"A little more than that, my poor dear." Estë tried to explain._

 _"What in the world is more pregnant than pregnant?!" Her head hurt now. These Valar were so cryptic._

 _"You will discover in time – we will not burden you with details for now. But you will need to know that you may have trouble giving birth. There might be a chance that you may die… so we must offer you the chance to return back to your world to give birth safely to ensure the survival of you and your young."_

 _Then the large Valar, who had silently sat next to Manwë stood up and walked towards her. His movement had a fluid grace, and he wore a grey, shark skin like suit, almost like a superhero of sorts. His skin had a wet glisten to it, his eyes were deep blue like the open seas, his white beard and hair had a frothy look, and he carried a large trident. It could only be Ulmo, the God of the waters._

 _"Come now, little one, you have spent too long in my domain." Even his voice was soothing like the sounds of the calm ocean. "I have wrapped you in my icy waters, and filled your lungs, but now it's time."_

 _Ulmo stepped close to the small woman with care. He didn't often return to Valinor to meet the rest of the Valar, he disliked being embroiled in their schemes and quarrels. But she was different, she needed to be returned, and he would not be happy in all good conscience to claim the life of a young woman that bore life within her, that had been nurtured and enhanced by Yavanna herself. His waters had often destroyed the life that she had nurtured, but this this woman was important to many of them._

 _"But I would have Thorin with me…? Or I would return…? Please…?" She looked around at the Valar, as Ulmo reached down for her. Some of them regarded her with sorrow, some with sternness, so she reached out and cling to Ulmo's hand desperately, as her vision began to fade. "Wait… no! Can't you do something about it if I stayed…? No… please… please…"_

….

She gasped, and then immediately wretching, coughed up copious amounts of fluid.

Shobha made out a pair of concerned deep blue eyes through a blurry haze.

"Thorin…?" She reached out a weak hand to brush his cheek lovingly.

"No my lady, it's Fili." Fili smiled, shivering, as he gently placed his hand over hers. He could only hope someone would call his name like that one day.

Her chest hurt, badly, and she began to shiver uncontrollably, teeth chattering.

Firm hands were on her instantly, tearing the final tatters of her freezing, wet dress off her and wrapping her up in several blankets and Fili's coat, as he cradled her body in his arms.

"Hush…You're safe now. And we are going to get you back on land and warmed up."

"Is he…?" She asked weakly.

"The dragon is dead, and Laketown is burnt but the people safe, my Lady." Fili smiled down at her rubbing the roll of blankets in his large hands. It may have been more effective to warm her against his skin directly, but it would not be considered appropriate, so he cradled her cocooned body as best as possible.

And with that she let her eyes shut, letting the cold and fatigue claim her.

…..

"Find the jewel, it is in these halls." Thorin shouted. "Lady Shobha gave her life for this. Do not let it be in vain."

He was resolved now. She gave herself for them. For erebor. And he would see that it was restored, before setting Fili on the throne. He did not wish to rule any longer. He would settle Fili and Kili and the retire to the Blue Mountains, and spend the rest of his days thinking of her.

"Ye heard him. Come on lads." Dwalin sniffed. He would not show his tears right now. And all he could do to keep himself from crying in that time was to continue to search for the cursed stone.

"Dwalin, something's wrong with him." Bilbo whispered scuttling over to him.

"Aye. The world stopped for that poor man a little while ago." Dwalin rasped back angrily, tears threatening to prick his eyes.

"But shouldn't we all be going back to Laketown to find her."

"I watched them pull her body up." Oin joined the small group whispering quietly not wanting Thorin to hear. "Fili had to get in the water..."

"Aye? And?" Dwalin grasped the healers shoulders, urging him on, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. But Oin merely shook his head slowly with a broken look on his face.

Bilbo turned away, as a few big tears rolled down his cheeks, which he quickly wiped with his sleeve, and moved away to resume his search.

Dwalin began to walk away.

"Where are you going baheluh?" Thorin stood behind him at first.

"To empty my bladder." The gruff warrior responded fast, barging past him without stopping so their King could not see the now unstoppable, tears escaping his eyes. For surely, he grieved for his One more than any of them here.

Balin watched his brother and then looked on at their King who stood looking down at the hall, beginning to worry.

….

By the time Fili and Bifur had steered the barge back to the edge of the lake then men of Laketown had already returned to stem the fire. Only a few of the buildings on the far outskirts of the town had survived unscathed.

Bard stood on the dock waiting, as Bain clutched onto the Black Arrow.

"The dragon is dead. I cannot believe it. How did the lady slay the beast?" He shouted triumphantly as he grabbed the rope and moored it. Then seeing Fili clutch onto her bundled body, he stopped.

"We need to get back to the Inn urgently and get her warmed up." Fili replied back. "She was underwater for a while –"

"Not the Inn. The Master had taken that building for himself now, since his halls were burned." Bard added fast. "The old town hall at the edge, is now a safe place for all those who have lost their homes."

"We must move fast. And we will need some clean clothes for her –"

"But.."

"She has none. That tight dress had to be removed. You will find the tatters of it on your barge."

"Then the woman is – and barely conscious."

"Aye, and that is why, we need somewhere safe and warm. And myself or Bifur must remain with her always, until she is well enough for us to get to Erebor." Fili followed Bard quickly carrying her, as Bifur followed then both carrying the garments that Fili had removed before jumping in.

"Bain, run now, and get Sigrid to find some clothes straight away to fit the Lady Shobha." Bard sent his son ahead. "My Prince, I suggest you take the lady as soon as she is dressed back to Erebor. The people are angry about the destruction of their town at the moment. They cannot see that their lives were saved. They will turn on you all. And the Master will be more than happy to encourage them. We even moved Prince Kili and Master Dori to my cousins house with Sigrid and Tilda, to avoid any angry confrontations."

Bifur growled and signed to Fili angrily.

' _Disgusting. Let us get her dressed and go straight away. I will help to carry her and I expect Dori will help too.'_

"Aye. Time for us to take her home."

...

Dear All,  
Thank you so much for following my story do far.  
I am so very grateful for all your reviews and comments, and I really want to say thank you so much for that – your comments and reviews always make my day! And it really means so much to me that you take the time to post something. ❤️❤️

Thank you so much to MaggYme for your lovely review – I couldn't resist making Smaug a folklore type Nordic dragon, after his very own maiden/princess! And Aye, I can totally imagine Dwalin doing that too! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

… xxx…..

 **Some important explanations:**

 _I'm sorry about making Bifur speak common tongue so soon._ I had him stick to Khuzdul and iglishmek in 'a gift for thorin' until her wedding day. I was reluctant to write it in, but I figured Bifur knew Common tongue all along, even if not very well. He just never chose to speak it because he never trusted outsiders enough to take to. But he trusted her from early on, and wanted to communicate with her directly, particularly where he had taken up being her protector in Dwalin's absence. And that's why he offered to braid her hair.( I debated it for a while, but thought of making this bold move.)

 _Does Fili like Shobha?_ Maybe more than he should, but would never act on it. It's a look but don't touch kind of scenario there… until he finds his One ;) it is explained as him having similar tastes and even shares some mannerisms as Thorin (perhaps how Thorin would have been if he hadn't had to deal with soo much loss and responsibility from such a young age). And she probably would like him back too in a universe where a Thorin never existed, but as she describes it in 'a Gift for Thorin' – "a universe without Thorin for her was akin to a world without the Sun". (Aw! Girl's got it bad!)

 _And finally an explanation of what happened to her with Smaug:_  
Smaug held her close to his body, but was crushing her to death after she tranquillised him. So in order to make sure he drowned in the lake, because she thought she was going to die at that point anyway, she tasered him.  
But because she was in contact with his body at the time she received some of the voltage too. And so went into cardiac arrest before she even hit the water.  
The water was indeed icy cold, and would have given her hypothermia, but that gives her the advantage of surviving a prolonged cardiac arrest without brain damage (Sorry for making it complex, the geek in me made me do it).  
She had taught Fili CPR for that reason.  
But in the end the Valar – Ulmo brought her back to life thats how Fili suddenly found himself shooting up, or else he too would have died - there will be more details in the next chapter ;)


	29. Chapter 29

"Keep searching!" Thorin growled from an upper level. He had found clean clothes that once belonged to him in the royal wing. They were far more befitting of a King than the peasants clothing they had procured in Laketown.

Bofur, Nori and Bombur has been left to seal the gaping entrance left by Smaug's exit, while everyone else had been set to work searching for the Arkenstone.

"I have made another round of tea for everyone." Bombur interrupted.

"And is the entrance sealed?"

"Aye, Sir." Bombur nodded. "I have some honey and almond biscuits left, perhaps you should eat something?"

The chef looked at his King sympathetically. He wanted to tell their leader that she would have wanted him to eat. But at the same time they were all too heartbroken to speak of her yet.

Balin watched Thorin carefully. He had not stopped for any food since they arrived in Erebor. Even what little Thorin drank had to be forced on him by Dwalin or himself.

"Hmmm… aye, I will join shortly. I do not want too many distractions like this, hence forth, until we find it." Thorin replied absently scanning the vast room filled with gold.

As the rest of the company slowly left the treasury for a rest, Nori dashed in hurriedly.

"A small group approaches! They are still several hours trek away. They are too far to make out clearly, and hooded!" He rushed over to Oin demanding his viewing glass once more, only to be intercepted by the King himself.

"Show me." Thorin growled leading the way to the ramparts above the entrance, as everyone else followed. They would only expect the return of the the two Princes and the remaining two dwarves.

He looked out for a short while and then returned the glass to Nori who had clung desperately to his side, waiting to hear anything about those approaching.

"It is just Dori and Kili, who is limps slightly." Thorin turned to retreat back inside pausing to speak over his shoulder at the healer. "Oin could you see to my nephew please."

He expected Fili and Bifur would remain to claim her body and transport it back, or else perform her last rites there itself. In one of their many discussions on their various customs and traditions, she had mentioned that there had been a great Sacred River in her parents homeland, and many bathed in the river to cleanse themselves of their sins in penance. She had claimed to not believe in such an 'easy out' for wrongdoings committed. However, she did find the custom of burning the dead in funeral pyres on the river bank strangely meaningful. He wondered whether, Fili, who had been intrigued by this at the time, may have taken it upon himself to carry out a similar custom on the banks of the Celduin, where she sacrificed her beautiful life. Thinking of that very point riled him more. She had taken such a great decision all on her own, without a thought for him.

Thorin returned to the treasury, secretly wiping away a few angry tears that clung to the edge of his eyes. She would not want him to wallow after making it thus far, but instead complete the quest.

…..

"I don't understand." Nori grumbled watching the slow hobble of Kili and Dori along the rocky road. "Where are Fili and Bifur then?"

They heard a strange rumbling from directly below them and Ori peered down into darkness. He could make out movement, but little else.

"Down here! We need help! I have Lady Shobha, and she needs to be seen by Oin straight away!"

They both recognised Fili's voice immediately.

"Hurry, we need a gurney and enough rope." Nori sent his brother away, before calling down. "Is Lady Shobha able to climb? We have a rope ladder."

"No we need to carry her." Fili shouted from below with urgency. "Hurry! She's not well."

Within moments Thorin had returned with the rest of the company and had created a makeshift hoist and raised her safely up.

"Oin and Gloin are preparing your room for her, and Bombur is heating water. Bring her this way lad," Balin lead Thorin down the corridors fast, back to the royal wing, which had been cleared first.

Fili, Bifur and Dwalin had followed close behind, worried. As the others remained to help Kili and Dori up.

"Ye did well lad." Oin nodded at Fili.

"She taught us to revive a person according to the healing she practices –"

"So she expected for this to happen…?" Thorin angrily paced the Kings suite, where she lay tucked in the bed under several blankets. "And _YOU_ let her do this?!"

"I swear Uncle, she would not tell us what she intended until it was too late –"

Thorin growled, clenching his fists either side of him.

"She is well enough, lad. Still cold, but well. She needs to be warmed slowly and Fili has started that well enough." There was no sense in arguing now. Oin needed everyone to work together to help.

"And what of the bruises on her chest?"

"She taught us to compress the chest and breath into the mouth to revive the heart and breathing. And that is what I did." Fili explained. "She had no heart beat or breath when I found her –"

" _The lad spent a long time in the freezing lake searching._ " Bifur explained still keeping to Khuzdul. He had vowed, never to use common tongue ever again, unless she was returned to herself once more. " _I worried the Prince would not emerge himself at one point. And when the Prince brought her up, she lay there as though dead, no breath, no colour..."_

The toy maker stood back and shuddered at the recollection of the image it conjured. He certainly thought she was lost then.

"There is something more I must discuss," Oin mentioned quietly looking at Thorin. "A more delicate matter…"

" _I will wait outside."_

"Thank you Bifur. Why don't you get some rest and food." Thorin offered. "I expect Kili and Dori have climbed up now."

Gloin followed Bifur, placing his hand on his comrade's shoulder sympathetically. Then Thorin turned to Fili, Balin and Dwalin, indicating for them to leave, but the three remained.

"We are staying and that's final." Dwalin argued, as he looked at Oin nervously.

"It's alright lads, give me and Thorin a moment. There is no concern, and ye can return once I'm done. But I must speak with Thorin first." The old healer reassured.

And with that Balin lead the other two out. He imagined it would be discussion of whether the lass was with child.

"Thorin, I know yer concerned, and there is a chance she may be with child. But I wanted to tell ya now, tis too soon to tell. All I can say to ye is that she is otherwise well, and that is a surprise. The icy water would have stopped her heart on its own, but she also looks like she received some sort of spark through her hand. And the fall itself well…" the healer shook his head sadly. "She has been either a very brave lass with a calculated plan, or a very lucky one with the Valar on her side."

Thorin walked over to her, as she lay there looking so small and vulnerable, standing beside the large bed reaching out to touch her but stopping himself in case he woke her.

"Why would she take such a risk?"

"I expect the lass intended to kill the dragon. We will not know the details until she is awake."

"And the babe? Will it…" he whispered softly, kneeling down by the bed, his voice breaking a little.

"Och laddie," Oin came to stand by him, and grasped his shoulder firmly in support. "It's too early to even say, and often such terrible events as she has been through can often lead to loss. Ye must be gentle with her. She needs rest, but don't worry, you can lay by her. The body heat will help."

Thorin nodded sitting on the edge of the bed now to reach over and brush his hands through her soft, raven locks.

"But nothing more – none of what ya did that night. Ya hear me." He spoke very sternly at the dwarf King. "The lass needs her rest."

"Aye, Master Oin. I am no monster, to bed the lass in such a state!"

"Even when she wakes, you must wait for her to be ready… ye must realise, that her heart would have stopped, from what Fili said. And she would have been dead for a few moments." Then Oin hesitated slightly, his pale eyes watching her breathing movements for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Just something I noticed while examining her. A strange mark. A conch shell from the ocean, but it is finely drawn, and if not for knowing it were on her skin, I would swear it to be real. And it is adorned with water droplets that glisten, as though if ya touched them, yer hand would get wet…" Thorin had been unable to hide his surprise from the healer, so he didn't press any further. Oin imagined their King would have seen every last inch of her skin that night at the Inn. "All I can say is that there is no artist who could mark skin so in all of Arda even for all of Thror's hoard."

"I must see this Oin. Show me."

"Not now. When she wakes." Oin quickly walked over to the door before he could press further and opened it to allow Dwalin, Fili and Balin to walk in, ending the conversation.

"Oin!" Thorin called out, but he simply ignored their leader.

"I am going to look through the infirmary and take stock, so it is in good order. But I shall return to check on her. Remember she needs to be gradually warmed up – so don't hold her too tightly, and keep the hearth burning exactly as it is."

….

Shobha opened her eyes slowly, and lay in the dim light staring at the dark ceiling for a while. She felt drained, and her chest ached like someone had taken a steak mallet to it. Slowly she pulled herself up to find she was in a large room, decorated with tapestries with a few chunky pieces of furniture and a large fireplace. She was on a very large bed, under several blankets, furs, and was dressed in a soft, large, navy tunic. Judging by the colour, size and style, it could only belong to Thorin.

As her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting, she spotted Fili asleep on a couch, and Dwalin slumped snoring away in a large armchair. Then turning towards the soft snoring sound to the right of the large bed, she saw Thorin, leant over in another large armchair, asleep and with his hand resting on the bed, as though guarding something.

Wondering how long she had been unconscious for, she slowly moved herself towards the edge of the bed. This was not Laketown, so she assumed it had to be Erebor. She had finally arrived. But she needed to pee, and had no idea where anything was.

"Going somewhere, my lady?" Thorin was up, and had reached the other side of the bed with lighting speed.

"Um… yeah, the bathroom…" she batted his arms away as he tried to carry her. "I can walk – "

"Actually I carried you all the way." Fili muttered stirring.

"Let me take you." Thorin had his arm around her waist already.

"I don't think I am ready to pee in front of you yet."

"Should I take you in stead then?" Fili offered, sitting up. He thought twice against vocalising that he had already seen her naked, and so she didn't need to feel embarrassed, in front of his Uncle.

Dwalin opened his mouth only to close it again as she held her hand up at him.

"Nope. No one needs to take me thanks." She tried standing on her own, but her legs felt a little wobbly still, and silently she was thankful for Thorin's supportive arm at that point. She groaned in frustration. "Ugh..."

"Amralime, I will take you and then stand outside, until you are ready for me to bring you back."

After returning from the bathroom, which was a hassle but a good sign that her kidneys were working, she found the room had mysteriously filled with the rest of the company. Also Bombur had arrived with a bowl of vegetable broth, and a cup of tea with honey especially for her!

"Miss Shobha!" Bilbo cried giving her a hug. "We saw you fall with Smaug… how did you –"

"Aye, we thought you dead!" Ori stepped in looking terrified.

"How did you slay the beast, lass?" Balin asked surprised.

"I had read about dragons as a child – every kid in my land knows about dragons. But in our tales, they tend to prefer princesses to gold. And usually a brave knight saves the damsel in distress. I had a feeling Smaug was no different. And luckily I was right." She wasn't ready to tell them about her so called gift of telepathic communication yet. "So I signalled for the dragon with a flare gun –"

"The ball of red fire that we saw shoot up in the sky." Balin nodded in understanding.

"I knew he wanted to leave with me, rather than eat me. I mean otherwise it would have done that straight away right?" She continued, as they all watched her avidly. "And my father works for the ministry of defence, so he had packed my bag with a few helpful items, and I used a dart gun – I guess a sort of poisoned arrow to fire at the place where the scale was lost from Girion's arrow."

"So the legends were true then." Bofur looked on in awe.

"Yup but the poison is not one that kills. It sort of makes you weak and sleepy. And my plan was to bring him down in the lake, so he would drown. But I guess the dose just wasn't enough." Shobha explained, as Bombur gently pushed the bowl into her hands. "And Smaug started to squeeze me, so I had to resort to my backup plan, the taser gun. It delivers a large electric shock… um…"

She took a sip of warm broth. It felt reviving, and was the perfect temperature. Bombur always put together the perfect dish, from next to nothing. It was a talent in its own right.

"Um… its like a bolt of lightning."

They all gasped at that. And Thorin grunted something angrily in Khuzdul.

"I know. I know. But I had to. And the problem was – that shock went through my body too." She took another sip as she allowed them to process this. Fili and Thorin both groaned this time together, while Oin shook his head in absolute disapproval. "Yeah, and that shock was what brought down the dragon and stopped my heart and lungs –"

"My Lady!" Thorin was at her side half angry, half horrified, grasping her hand and pulling it to his chest.

"People would have died… and I know this sounds crazy, but the Mahal and Yavanna spoke to me, and said I had to kill that dragon – as in ME." And then patting his hand gently, she shrugged. "If I was going to put myself at risk, and kill a dragon, I would make sure I could save the people of Laketown for that."

Thorin growled at the thought. He would not give them a single coin in payment. As they all owed their lives to his One, his Queen. And he secretly hoped, maybe even the mother of his child.

"Is that why you taught us –"

"Cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Yup. Although I didn't intend to go under for so long… but perhaps it was the mild hypothermia that saved my organ function, because I must have been dead – I mean out, for a little longer than would be considered healthy without resuscitation."

"Mahal! You were dead!" Thorin was now on his knees next to the bed. He had promised to protect her, but had done the opposite.

"No! Unconscious –" she tried to sooth him.

"No, my lady, your heart was not beating when we lay you on the deck of the barge." Fili corrected honestly.

"Thanks Fili."

"So that explains your bruises. And the burn to your palm." Oin approached her and picked up her bandaged palm.

"The Valar wanted you to slay a great dragon?" Thorin looked pained. He only hoped that she had not been tasked with more.

"He _IS_ dead right?" She nodded.

"Aye!" Nori, Fili, Ori and Gloin all exclaimed together, cheering.

"Perhaps the mark on your lower shoulder… is from the Valar," Thorin shook his head again.

"What mark – Ah!" She tried twisting herself to look over her back, but the pain of extra movement to her rib cage shot through her again.

"It is an incredible mark." Oin agreed. "Now, I think that's enough – let the lass finish her broth and rest again. We have more cleaning and preparation to get through.."

The healer ushered everyone out of the room, and Thorin remained, while Oin checked her over once more. He redressed some cuts and bruises and the burn from the taser.

Then Thorin had helped unbutton her tunic so she could slip one shoulder out gently to reveal the mark.

"Mahal! It is an incredible mark. I assure you, this was not present when we were last in Laketown." Thorin confirmed as he ran his fingers softly over the mark. It indeed looked real, and the water droplets that lay on the conch glistened as though they truly were little drops of water on her skin.

While Thorin was uncertain how he felt about a Valar marking her, stroking her deep brown skin along the edge of her shoulder, that narrowed into her lower back aroused him intensely. "It is certainly a mark from the Valar."

"Hmmmm…" she recalled how Ulmo, 'King of the seas', and 'Lord of the Waters', had been the one to 'return her back' from his 'domain', as he had put it. Perhaps he had marked her for some reason. She was certain he must have aided in her return to life. The Valar would probably speak with her again soon, and then she would ask why Ulmo had marked her.

"Now lass, it's time for a rest." Oin began to leave. "I will return to check up in ye in a few hours again."

"Wait – Thorin! Azog, and Bolg are sending two armies down to Erebor. And Thranduil and Bard…"

"The news that Erebor has been reclaimed will have started to spread, my beauty. There will be many who will take interest in the news." Thorin smiled at her. "Don't worry. I have already sent ravens to Dain and the Blue Mountains, and they will set off soon to help defend our Kingdom. You just focus on resting and recovering…"

She groaned inwardly. Macho Thorin was back and he may as well have said 'don't worry your pretty little head and focus on making a baby for me'! She was too tired to argue, so she shuffled under the covers, and he leant over to kiss her tenderly. But she stopped him from pulling away, grabbing hold of his hand.

"Please… um.." she felt embarrassed to ask. She was no damsel in distress – she was a 'dragon slayer'.

"What is it my beauty?" He gently cupped her chin.

"Please stay with me Thorin –" she flushed again at her own childish request as he smiled at her. He felt triumphant at her request, glad that she needed him, as much as he needed her, but was careful not to show it. "At least until I fall asleep."

He kicked off his boots, and tossed his coat on the armchair nearby, to slide into bed next to her. Then brushing her hair over her shoulder he cradled her, nuzzling her neck, and inhaling the familiar scent of her skin.

Feeling relaxed, and at home suddenly, Thorin was just as grateful, silently, for the request, as Shobha was for his acceptance.

"Thank you," she whispered, clutching his muscular arms. "I'm sure you have lots of things to look into…"

"Hush, my beauty. You are more important to me." He held her tight. "In any case, I enjoy seeing you in my tunics."

She shut her eyes, feeling the warmth of his body, and his steady heart beat, soon drifting off into peaceful sleep.

…..

When she finally woke up, Dwalin had arrived with a cup of tea and some freshly baked breakfast buns by Bombur.

"Morning Princess," he spoke softly placing the tray on the side table and passing her a mug. "How are ya feeling now?"

"A bit better." She nodded, smiling a little, and bracing herself for a lecture on how she should leave the fighting to them.

"Are you ready to take a walk?"

"I would love a wash first. And any decent clean clothes that don't constrict the chest would be great. Please, no dresses."

"Aye Princess. And would ya like a grand carriage too?" He gave her a wry smile, making her roll her eyes.

"So," she finished her tea. "Are you on babysitting duty today…?"

"Och no – Fili has the honour today. But Thorin heard that he had to rip yer dress open to revive ya, so he preferred either myself, Balin, Dori or Oin help ya dress."

….

After getting washed and dressed, Fili had accompanied her around the parts of Erebor that were cleaned and considered safe for now. She felt surprisingly well considering everything she had been through over the last week and imagined it had a little to do with the 'divine intervention' she had received, for surely she would not have survived if not for that. She also took the chance to inspect the strange tattoo mark, she assumed was from Ulmo. It was larger than she expected and surprisingly tasteful. In truth she had never seen any such a realistic looking tattoo even at home.

At her request, Fili had eventually found the way to the temple of Aulë and Yavanna. It was a small space, high up in the mountain. She imagined it would have been nice, quiet place to sit and think, or get away from the hustle and bustle.

Even at the Hindu Temple to which her parents had taken them, from the time they were children, she had always preferred periods when there were no services. When individuals would arrive, spend time quietly praying and then ring the bell. There was something comforting about sitting quietly, observing the beautifully carved statues, with their pretty faces, and the occasional ring on the temple bell. Shobha had enjoyed the same when she had visited other landmark religious buildings while on away on holiday. From the Buddhist rock temple in Sri Lanka, to Cologne Cathedral, or St Peters Basilica or the Jubilee Synagogue in Prague to name but a few.

There was something sacred about a holy space, not just because of how beautiful they tended to be, but also all the hopes, dreams and wishes that the people visiting had brought with them. Even in a desperate plight, prayers would be said with hope.

Fili lead her in. The space was dusty but otherwise untouched over the decades that Smaug had dwelled in the mountain. He adjusted a lever, that opened a light shaft which illuminated the two central statues of Aulë and Yavanna. The statues had rather resembled the pair, except Yavanna had been portrayed as tall if not marginally taller than Aulë. And having met them, Shobha knew Yavanna was much smaller than him! When she smiled at that, Fili watched her carefully, a soft smile threatening to break on his face mirroring her.

"We have no temple in the Blue Mountains like this," Fili whispered, watching her run her hands across the feet of their statues. "You look a bit like, Lady Yavanna…"

"Fili. Thank you for saving me." She sat down on the stone seats that had been carved into the room, realising she had never thanked him. She knew the time would come when she would have to return the favour, but needed to wrack her brains on how she would do that.

"You would do the same for me, my Lady."

Shobha remembered that it was Ravenhill where Fili and Kili died at the hands of Azog and Bolg, and she vowed to do everything she could to stop these.

"There is going to be a great battle Fili. And you will all go to Ravenhill chasing after Azog –"

"The filth." Fili spat at hearing the name.

"No, seriously, please listen to me. You need to avoid going there, but if you do, you must all stick together, and remember it's a trap."

The golden haired prince merely stood there looking at her, trying to take in her warning and what it truly meant.

"Is there an armoury…?"

"Aye, my lady. And a training arena. But I do not think you are ready to engage yet – surely you must still be battered and bruised? It is a surprise you are walking around like so…" he held out his hand to walk her out.

"No you need mithril –"

"How do you know –" Fili was surprised that she even knew of mithril, but before he could say more they were interrupted.

"And what are you doing with my lady up here, all alone?" Thorin looked at his nephew irritated.

"Nothing uncle – I –"

"I wanted to see the temple." Shobha clarified, as Thorin took her hand and began to lead her away. "Were you looking for me?"

"No. I visited the old rookery. But my nephew should know better than to lead you away to secluded areas. And he has spent enough time away from his training, and duties." He spoke in a slightly menacing tone, which appeared to have Fili somewhat nervous. It made Shobha wonder what their interactions had been like recently. Surely since it was Thorin himself that had entrusted Fili to protect her, and part of those duties had included dredging her out of the freezing water, at great risk to himself. But it had also meant resuscitating her, which would have required him to cut, or in this case rip her out of her wet clothes, even if it meant seeing her stark naked. It was merely unfortunate than only a few nights before that, Thorin, himself had ripped her out of her dress, for, ahem, other reasons! But the latter should not have been held against the crown Prince. After all, nobody except Thorin and herself knew the way in which he had disrobed her at the start of their night of passion!

Nonetheless Fili had fast disappeared, leaving the two of them standing there, as Thorin possessively circled her, coming to stand immediately behind her.

He wrapped his arm around her narrow waist and lowered his head to brush her left ear, his beard scratching her skin lightly.

"Do you feel suitably rested, my lady," he purred softly at her, a stark contrast to the way in which he had addressed Fili mere moments prior.

"Mmmm… although another sleep won't hurt." She leant back into him.

"And are you hungry at all…" he let his hands drop towards the waistband of her breeches, drawing feathery patterns as they went.

"Um… are you hungry…?" The moment the words left her lips, he was planting hot kisses along the skin of her neck, and his other hand had wrapped around her chest fondling her breasts gently through the fabric of her blouse.

"Aye, my beauty. I am always ravenous for you," he rasped, voice thick with lust.

"Ah…" she turned her head towards him and kissed his beard lightly, bringing her hands to grasp his powerful arms, as they engulfed her. "Thorin… I am still a bit bruised, and sore…"

As much as her spirit was eager, her body was still recovering.

"I could kiss your body better." He breathed along her skin, brushing her hair aside. "To make you feel better… perhaps bathe you in warm water, like we did at the Inn. But as you can see the royal stone tub is much more comfortable for two. I like you in my tunics, with nothing on underneath, my beauty."

"Mmmm… they are very soft."

"Aye, I have set aside the softest for you."

"I… um – don't think I'm ready yet…" she turned in his arms to face him now, worrying that she would bruise his ego, but if he was disappointed he didn't show it.

"It matters not. I will be waiting," he gently kissed her, placing his hands on her hips now, and doing the best he could to ignore his uncomfortably tight trousers. "And when you do give yourself to me, the wait will only make you all the more needy."

He began to lead her back towards the lower levels.

….

As they arrived near the Throne room, Nori came rushing over.

"It's Bard, Sir. He approaches."

"Hurry, everyone to the ramparts. Arm yourselves, and be ready!" Thorin shouted, leading the way. "You stay here, my lady."

Bilbo had joined her. She was still a few days of rest from her chest soreness settling enough to allow for her to run, and breathe deeply. But she would not stay hidden away!

"Come on. Let's go." She urged the hobbit on.

When they reached the ramparts Thorin was already addressing Bard.

"It is not my responsibility to compensate your people, for the Master running off with your town's tax money." Thorin warned him.

"But your Majesty, our people have lost so much now. Half of Laketown is burnt to the ground, because you roused the dragon from its lair. A bargain was struck, and it is only a small fee. We merely ask for aid in rebuilding –"

"And then what? Fees for trading? Fees for safe passage for _OUR_ people? Fees of passage of food and other resources – perhaps even a tax…" he snarled. "I am well aware of the greed of your kind! Where were _YOUR_ people when we needed aid? When we were without roof, clothing or even food? When our young and females perished. No you will not get a single piece of this –"

"Thorin!" Shobha uttered shocked. Although she realised she shouldn't have been, and really she should have expected it. "He helped us, even at risk to his own family!"

"My Lady Shobha," Bard addressed her, bowing his head. "I am pleased to see you well and on your way to health."

"Do not address my bride! Your dealings are with me and me alone!"

"Wait – Balin said I was entitled to a Fee for marrying you. Why don't I pay Bard, from what I would get –"

"And is that the reason you wish to marry me?!" He stood close, towering over her. "In any case, you refused such a payment and contract, the last we spoke… or have you changed your mind now, and wish for the treasure after all?"

"Thorin. It's only a small amount. Everything else is yours."

"You promised Uncle, and Bard helped us get Lady Shobha and Kili to safety." Fili interrupted.

"There are others who would have claims on their own heirlooms in the Mountain, my King. Those who would be less peaceful in their petitions -"

"The elf! Do not speak to me of wrong doers, unable to pay according to contracted agreements, but demanding the best dwarven craftsmanship!"

"Think of your Queen, and your people. A simple settlement would resolve all this. There will be ample treasure there surely." Bard called out again nervously.

"Think of my Queen?!" Thorin growled resolved. "You mean as you did? When you sacrificed my One to the firedrake, and then turned on her, casting her out when she had died to save them? Do not make me laugh! No! Be gone ere arrows fly!"

As Bard turned reluctantly, Thorin addressed Fili sternly.

"I would begin to act wisely, as the King you were brought up to become." He towered menacingly over the blond Durin, as Kili came to stand by his brother in support. "And show respect and decorum towards those your senior, and their brides. Or you will find yourself in great difficulty."

"Thorin!"

Thorin strode towards her intently, his blue eyes piercing hers. She felt frozen in his stare, naked. And he knew exactly what he did to her, he had noticed it before. It was a visceral reaction, the way that some deer froze in the face of a hunter's bow.

"And my lady, I think you have given yourself enough for the sake of their kind! You are too benevolent for your own good, and end up being used by menfolk," he cupped her chin in his hand gently forcing her to look up at him. Seeing her face tinged with sadness, he softened immediately though. "You are too precious for me to allow that. And if I must imprison you for protection, even from yourself and your kind nature, then I will, my love."

She gasped and pulled away from him, stumbling into Bilbo, who had come to stand behind her, as the rest of the company looked at her bewildered. But Thorin had immediately caught her, and set her gently back on her feet, as she attempted to push him away.

"Come on lass, lets get you some food," Balin stepped in, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders leading her away.

….

"What was _that_ about Princess?" Dwalin asked, trying to gauge her response. He had never seen her ruffled before, even in the face of the most terrifying enemy.

"I was engaged to be married before, to a man," she explained looking at the others. Although she expected everyone to look at her shocked, they all seemed to nod understandingly. Even Bilbo! "Ok, and why do you not seemed surprised? I'm not some tart you know –"

"No lass, we would never think that of you!" Bofur shook his head vigorously.

"It's just, you are a child of Man, and of a certain age…" Gloin tried to explain.

"What you mean _old_?" She rolled her eyes.

"No lass, of _marriageable_ age, is what we mean," Balin smiled softly.

"And delicious – ow! – _delightful_ to look at," Nori corrected himself after receiving another clip across the head from Dori.

"Any Male would be lucky..." Fili blushed a little.

"Aye, my lady." Kili nodded not wishing to be left out. "You are only second to Tauriel, or Amad."

"I don't know whether they have Princes in yer land…? But yer father should've only given ya away to such a fella," Dwalin nodded.

"Well, _he_ chose me. And I _thought_ I loved him, and that we would be happy together, but he left me before we were married – for another woman –" although she had braced herself for this to turn into an intensely painful and personal conversation, she was surprised at how little she felt at all about it. It was old news. And it didn't matter anymore. "Actually for many other women…"

"Hmmm… while many women in a night might come close, it probably wouldn't be the same – unless ya had a twin sister – ow! Brother! The lass needs to know the truth! Ow!" Nori complained at Dori again. "Now if ya had a twin that _really_ would be something – ow! –"

"Thanks – I think. But it's ok. To cut a long story short, even I didn't know it wasn't love until…" she blushed. "So please don't worry, I don't feel bad. It's just that I kept in contact with his sister even afterwards for a bit, because they were nice, and I guess I didn't know how to distance myself. But it was unhealthy, given that he used that to try and hurt me… and Thorin stepped in while her stayed with me..."

"Princess, he may be my best friend, but King under the Mountain or not – he's a lucky man to benefit from the stupidity of another dickless bastard." Dwalin gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "And as yer big brother, I have no hesitation in beating him up if I think he needs it. But I agree with him on one thing, we need to protect ya."

She smiled, as all remaining thirteen members of the company present nodded their heads. There was no judgement, just kindness.

"Thanks – I've never had a big brother to beat anyone up." Shobha leant her head on the gruff old warrior's shoulder. Dev, her brother in law, was the closest she had to a big brother, and although he was lovely, he was meek and nerdy – the polar opposite to Dwalin. He certainly would not be capable of beating anyone up, let alone Thorin! But then again, Myra her sister would probably be quite capable of doing that, herself. "Dwalin, I hope it never comes to that."

"Um… I hate to be a mood killer, but everyone else agrees that Thorin is _different_ …right?" Bilbo interrupted suddenly.

"Aye lad, but I think this began even as we entered the Mountain." Balin ruminated for a bit, brushing his white fluffy beard. "It's is not as bad as Thror had, but it is similar. It settles somewhat when the lass is with him –"

"Except this time." She added.

"No lass, I truly think his anger with Bard is that he was willing to sacrifice you to the dragon."

"And when we thought ya were dead, Princess," Dwalin shuddered thinking of it all. "It was worse."

"Well it's going to get worse. I have to warn you all. Because there will be a battle –"

"Aye Princess, but Thorin has sent a Raven to Dain."

"It won't be enough." She still couldn't bring herself to tell them about the impending deaths of the three Durins. But she could warn them about everything else. Dwalin however seemed to have noticed something in the shift of her demeanour when discussing the matter.

"Tell us what we need to do then Princess."

…..

After everyone had been warned in the way she knew best, relating as much as she recollected, and they had all left to prepare for the worst. But Bilbo had remained. She hadn't mentioned the part where he had offered the Arkenstone in exchange for peace. She inwardly groaned imagining he had now concocted the plan all on his own.

"I feel like.. or at least hope that… um… over these months we have grown to become friends, Miss Shobha…"

"Of course Bilbo." She smiled and nodded. "What's up?"

"What if I said I had a plan? But I didn't want you to be involved."

"Then I would worry…"

"The elves and the people of Laketown want some compensation right?"

"Technically Thranduil wants the necklace." She nodded.

"Actually, I think you're wrong. I think Thranduil wants you."

"Um… I don't think so…"

"He may not want to marry you himself – because he can't, but he wants to keep you in his Kingdom." Bilbo shook his hands animatedly, pacing about her room. "There is something... strange about him. I mean - he doesnt even have a portrait of his dead Queen anywhere..."

"Ok… let's say you're right. What's your plan? To give me away…?" she groaned. "Because I've had enough of being shackled.."

"No. Something equally valuable. You heard Thorin. You are the most precious thing to him." He reached into his coat pocket.

"Oh God! You have it don't you…? Bilbo, you can't do anything foolish –"

Their conversation was abruptly stopped, when the doors to her room were flung open, as Thorin marched in. And they both jumped, standing stiffly as though they had been caught kissing or worse!

"I am betrayed." He whispered angrily at them.

"It's not what you think!" Bilbo squeaked.

"Thorin…?" Shobha approached him as he initially paced around brooding, before registering their startled look.

"What are you both doing here?" Thorin growled suddenly raising his eyebrows.

"Oh I'm sorry, perhaps I need to sleep in another room –"

"No Amralime, you will sleep here in the Kings chambers, it is our bed. Forgive me, I wasn't expecting to find Master Baggins here…" he watched Bilbo with eagle eyes. "What have you there? In your hand?"

"Um… it's nothing –"

"Show me."

"Really – Thorin I'm quite tired, and he should be leaving," she moved around to catch his hand, but he merely took her hand and placed a kiss on it, before moving around to watch Bilbo again.

"No he can show me –"

"Its silly really. I picked it up in Beorn's garden." Bilbo gently opened his hand and showed a small acorn sitting in his palm. "I thought, maybe if I return back, I would plant it in my garden to remind me of my travels to Erebor and back. And it would remind me never to take my home for granted."

Shobha silently exhaled a breath she didn't realise she was holding, as she watched Thorin's stern face soften. Bilbo clearly had better skills in slight of hand than she expected!

"Master Baggins, that is not silly at all. It is a most honourable wish. If only everyone had such benevolent intentions…" he walked over to the Hobbit and placed his hand firmly on poor Bilbos shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind if I retire now Bilbo." Shobha moved over to the armchair by the hearth and sat herself down heavily.

"Do you feel unwell, my beauty?" Thorin was fast to rush to her side, as Bilbo quickly slipped away.

"Just a bit tired, I'm sorry."

"Let me," he quickly scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. "You have had a most taxing day, my lady."

She really was more tired than she had realised. She shed her boots and rolled into bed, as he worriedly watched.

"Should I call for Oin…?" He brushed her cheek with his hand gently, watching her. She looked paler than normal, which worried him.

"No – please. I just need to sleep a bit."

Thorin quickly removed his coat, belt and boots, climbing into bed beside her.

"Come here," He pulled her over gently into his arms. And they both lay there, just feeling at ease.

"What did you mean when you said you are betrayed?"

"One of my own kin has taken the stone, for themselves. Stolen it from me." He growled under his breath. It made her panic.

Heart racing, she twisted in his arms to face him, as she lay beside him, wincing a little as she felt the odd pull on her rib cage.

"Thorin, they all love you. They have followed you, and will do, to the ends of the earth or over a cliff." She brushed his beard gently with her free hand, as he shut his eyes, enjoying her touch. "Please trust me on this…"

"I trust you, my beauty. With my life." He lowered his head and kissed her gently, holding her as though she were a delicate doll. " _Amralizi_."

"I love you too, I think I always have." She hoped she could do enough to save him.

...

"There is no need to be shy – step forward." Gandalf looked at the darkness beyond the tent flaps as he sat with Bard. Thranduil on the other hand stood up, drawing his sword, ready for whatever creature may have lurked.

After a short pause, several tentative steps heralded a small individual.

"It's just me." Bilbo emerged slowly, and Gandalf stood immediately smiling.

"Ah! Old friend! How good to see you.." the tall grey wizard stooped down to give the halfling a warm hug. "How are you?"

"I don't have much time, so I must be quick." Bilbo moved around nervously. He wondered whether Shobha had guessed what he intended to do, and whether she had succeeded at keeping Thorin suitably distracted for a bit. He didn't like the thought of her straining herself in the sorts of activities he could only imagine they had gotten up to that night at the Inn. The incessant banging of the bed against the wall, the moans, his grunts, her screams, had gone on for what seemed like hours! Possibly most of the night! And she had been through a terrible ordeal with the dragon and apparent drowning, from what Fili described!

"Oh I see." Gandalf spoke almost in mock surprise. "Well then let us not delay you."

"I come here on behalf of the King… Under the Mountain," Bilbo began. "And I am here to present you all with a solution for peace. Because there are greater foes that will threaten us all soon."

"And what solution do you present to us, Master Baggins?" Bard opened for him.

" _This_ is the halfling that stole the keys to my dungeon and released my prisoners, right under the noses of our guard?" Thranduil observed the hobbit curiously, and scoffed. "And then stole my personal prisoner… and now wishes to present us with a solution?"

"Yes, well, my sincere apologies for that, but I can't actually recall, why you imprisoned the helpless lady, after she came to harm in your lands?" He felt braver thinking about her. "But I have come here for purposes of business."

"Well then state your business." The elvenking resheathed his weapon and sat down looking bored. He expected that this halfling had been sent to make a plea of some sort, and he would have none.

"Consider any debt owed to you both paid." He pulled out a brilliant shining jewel, to the surprise of all three. Bard gasped and Thranduil suddenly leant in to take a closer look.

"Is it really…"

"The heart of the Mountain." Thranduil confirmed. "How came you by this?"

"I was the first to enter the Mountain, and there, I found it."

"Then you _stole_ this too." Thranduil concluded triumphantly.

"No!"

"Then explain now, what right you have over this jewel? Lest we are accused of thieving it also," Bard was concerned suddenly. He understood how important Erebor would be in future for the trade and wealth of Laketown. Accepting a stolen heirloom would ruin any such prospects.

"It would be my share of the treasure as promised."

"This is more than what is needed." Bard looked worried. "I dare say - I do not like it..."

"And I only want my personal prisoner returned." Thranduil explained. "The woman… tell me, Master Baggins, your plan worked well, but you overlooked stealing the keys to her shackles did you not? Does the woman enjoy bearing my seal on her pretty limbs and her lovely neck?"

"You placed the girl in shackles?!" Gandalf shook his head in disbelief.

"You would have been better off returning the woman to me –"

"Forgive me your highness, but I was under the distinct impression that the Princess from the East, belonged to the Dwarf King." Bard suggested. He had seen how the Dwarf King had cared for the woman and felt uneasy about the manner with which the Elvenking spoke of her. Surely their Elven council would not permit their King to remarry a mortal woman? "And I do not believe there is anyone foolish enough to steal such a treasure from the King under the Mountain. That would be akin to sure death –"

"Please take the Arkenstone, and consider all debts paid. The King may then pay you for it later. But do not believe for one second that stealing the lady again will lead to anything other than great disaster. If your men came here expecting war. For her, they will only await a bloodbath." Bilbo warned.

"It will be the only way then." Thranduil agreed reluctantly. There was no need for his elves to pay with their lives, for his desire to keep the woman in his Halls. After all he could never have her for himself, even if he secretly desired it. She would at best be his courtesan, and he knew she deserved better than that.

"Then I am agreed also," Bard reluctantly nodded. "Why do you do this? And put yourself at risk?"

"He is my friend. But I care for the woman also. I do not think she has deserved even a fraction of the pain she has been subject to – and there is every chance that she carries –" he suddenly held his tongue. He always suffered this problem, whenever he was nervous. He gave too much away. It just seemed to have a habit of slipping out.

The realisation made Thranduil snort. Even sullied by carrying the heir of Durin, she was still valuable to him!

"She is with child then?" Bard felt terrible thinking of this. She was with child and yet she had risked everything to save the people of Laketown.

Bilbo looked down at his hands, suddenly finding his fingers very interesting, as he gently placed the Arkenstone on the small table that had been set before them. He did not know for certain, but nonetheless it was not his secret to reveal. Instead he bowed his head to them all and turning, set off to leave the tent.

"The heart of the Mountain, or the King's heart. Perhaps it might work." Gandalf spoke distantly as he followed Bilbo out of the tent. And then he paused suddenly grabbing the halfling's shoulder. "What did you mean by greater foes?"

"Azog leads an army here – but his son will lead another army secretly from Gundabad. Legolas and Tauriel have tracked them." Bilbo explained quickly, looking towards the Mountain nervously. He was starting to worry his absence would be noticed.

"Lady Shobha." Gandalf immediately realised. Only she would be foolish enough to interfere with fate, and influence decisions. The old wizard smiled to himself, he would have nothing to meddle in, if she carried on this way! "Well you had better get back then before anyone notices you gone."

….

Shobha awoke that morning to find Thorin had left early. She began to stretch only to wince from a bit of pain. It was surprisingly much better than she expected however. The bed smelled of him – vetiver and musk. It was easy for her to get used to this. To get used to waking up to him every morning.

She was tired enough to feel like going back to sleep, but worry over how to deal with Azog kept her from relaxing all the same. Grabbing his pillow in frustration she noticed he had left her a small note.

 _My Beauty,_

 _Rest, bathe and relax today._

 _I will return to you soon._

 _All my love,_

 _Your Thorin_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door, but the door opened, as Fili walked through carrying a tray with tea and some biscuits. He was followed by Bilbo and Kili.

"Good morning my lady," Fili smiled. "I hope we did not wake you."

"Good morning! I was up already. Thank you for bringing this over…"

"It's the only way I would be allowed to check up on you, without Uncle getting mad." Fili set the tray down on a side table by the bed.

She didn't like the sound of that, although she had suspected this previously. Thorin had at one point trusted Fili to protect her, along with Dwalin. She sat up against the bedhead and pulled her legs in.

"And I suppose you're here as his chaperone then?" she smiled at Kili.

"Aye my lady," the dark haired prince made a mock bow. "At your service."

"How's your knee?"

"Much improved my lady. Thanks to the beautiful Captain Tauriel."

"I hope you got your wager money." She smiled at Fili, accepting a mug of tea he passed over.

"Aye." He passed her a plate of biscuits, which she initially took. And then hesitated. "What's wrong?"

Her head spun and her stomach lurched – perhaps she had sat up too quickly. She had been feeling run down over the last few days. It was a strange sensation. Overwhelming and sudden.

"Here." She quickly set the plate on the bed and pushed her mug back into Fili's hand. Within moments she was out of bed, and dashing into the wet room, wincing in pain, only just reaching the toilet in time to fall on her knees and throw up.

Fili had been quick to react, setting the mug back on the tray and after listening through the door, certain that she was indeed vomiting, coming to kneel by her side.

"That's it – let it all out." He gently rubbed her back, while holding her hair out of the way.

Bilbo peered through the doorway, retching himself as he saw Shobha throwing up. Kili didn't even want to see. He stood outside the door trying hard not to listen to the noises of her being sick, the idea of pinching a few biscuits off the plate, now long forgotten.

A little while later they were all back in the bedroom, as she sat on the edge of the bed, gingerly sipping her tea.

"I think we should call for Oin." Fili observed her carefully. She had looked paler than usual for a few days now. He knew even Thorin had noticed, for he had seen how his uncle had spent time whispering to the old healer.

"Please don't – its probably nothing." She knew the last few weeks had been tough on her system, and wondered whether all this outdoor camping, and drinking from streams had finally led her to catch some strange Middle Earth parasitic disease. She certainly would have ingested decent amounts of water from the lake by Esgaroth to make this a strong possibility, and there clearly was no proper sewerage system. The latter thought alone was suitable enough to make anyone's stomach churn. "If I am sick again, then I promise I will see him. But its probably all that lake water."

"Nice." Kili grumbled, putting a biscuit he had just picked up back on the plate without taking a bite.

There was a loud knock on the door, this time Dwalin arrived in the room.

"Quick all of yer – to the armoury. The elves have gathered an army with the menfolk of Laketown and are about to march on our gates!" Dwalin explained. "We must be ready to defend what's ours."

Kili left immediately, and Shobha observed him with relief noting that his limp had completely resolved. Fili hesitated however, looking at her worried, before he reluctantly followed his younger brother.

When she stood up to follow with Bilbo, Dwalin turned to her frowning.

"And where d'ya think yer going Princess?"

"To the armoury."

"No, _you_ are going to stay in the safety of the royal wing."

"Just let me come over to the armoury first – shouldn't I at least have a dagger or something?"

He grumbled in Khuzdul before following her out. Her smart mouth was always a source of trouble one way or another!

Bilbo remained silent throughout. She understood why, but she wouldn't push it. She needed to think about how she could stop them all from being killed.

As they entered the armoury, she immediately halted in her tracks. Thorin stood in the centre assembling armour on two strange wood hangers, presumably for the two princes. He, of course, looked very much the King under the Mountain, in his gold armour and Raven Crown, all majestic and warrior-esque!

She groaned, irritated at herself, annoyed that her libido had suddenly decide to find itself at that inconvenient moment. And rather surprised that she wanted to do unspeakable things to him, in that suit of armour!

Looking up from his task, and seeing her expression, he left what he was doing to stalk over to her, with a smug look on his face. He had studied her enough from the time he had stayed with her, to know what she was thinking. It amused him very much that his armour had roused her carnal desire, and he fully intended to use it. It was a shame that he didn't have as much time, given the elves and men had assembled outside Erebor. If she was not with child already, he intended to rectify that situation soon!

Dwalin had led the hobbit over to find him some armour suited to his size, while the two young Durins had instinctively made their way straight to their armour. Everyone seemed occupied with testing and selecting various weapons and armour, the clash and clatter of metal echoing throughout the great armoury.

"Like something you see?" He circled her like a predator, before coming to stand in front of her, as though they were the only two in the large room. Watching him before, all majestic broad shoulders, and powerful muscles from afar had been hot, but seeing him undress her with his eyes was 'knicker-droppingly' sexy! Except she had no knickers on!

Shobha mentally slapped herself. If she was going to do this – she needed to focus!

"What are you wearing underneath?" She was pleased with what she thought had been getting straight to the point. Until he softly chuckled, leaning over and claiming her lips roughly.

"Why not find out for yourself, my eager little Queen?" He grasped her firmly around the waist and pressed her body against his cold, hard armour. It shouldn't have turned her on, but feeling the brush of cold metal against her nipples through the soft fabric of her tunic, made her heart race.

"Mmmm –" she broke their kiss, concentrating hard to focus, and steadying herself against him. "No, I mean are you wearing mithril? Please, Thorin."

"There are three vests that we have found so far – I have given two to Fili and Kili, and intend to give the last to Bilbo." He cupped her chin softly, hesitating to tell her that he had found Dis' old mithril vest, which she would need to wear, until the last minute. He had no intention of her even imagining that she would see any fighting, but instead would be hidden away deep inside the mountain, with Fili guarding her. While that thought worried him, as he suspected his nephew had feelings greater than friendship towards his One, he would not risk the life of the Crown Prince in battle after finally securing Erebor. He had even come to terms with thinking that, given he was closer to her age, he might make a better husband for her, and in the event of his own death, Fili would care for her.

"No! You need one." She pulled away from him, as if breaking a spell.

"Amralime I have never –"

"I don't care. I want you to wear one. Bilbo can stay here with me – the battlefield is no place for a hobbit!"

Bilbo made a strange huffing squeak, from behind Thorin, ready to protest. He had finally found his courage, and he intended to fight alongside Thorin.

"Shut up!" Shobha snapped at him over Thorin's shoulder and Bilbo knew better than to argue. "Thorin, I want you to wear it please. You are the King – Azog is after _YOU_. And Fili and Kili – not anyone else."

"My beauty, it is a gift of friendship. Bilbo, has been loyal to me. To us. And protected you –"

"I agree with the Princess, baheluh." Dwalin, Bilbo and Balin had now gathered near them.

"I have mail and my armour."

"Ok stay here then. Stay and protect me."

"We are not going to war just yet, my love." His reply was fast and muted as he ran his hands along her sides. "And I will have Fili protect you."

Then he looked at her with a deep hunger once more.

"Why, my beauty, what would you have me do if I were to stay?" He ran his finger playfully along the waistband of her breeches. Kili groaned in the background as though he were contemplating how he had been conceived. "Do you have a particular taste for me in armour, my Queen?"

This time Dwalin cursed on hearing his friend discussing the apparent perversions of the young woman, whom he saw as his sister. It made her want to laugh, but she didn't, given the importance of what she was trying to achieve.

"I might…" she whispered coyly – if he wanted to use sex as a bargaining chip, to save his life, she would play. "If you agree to wear the vest."

Thorin groaned again. And slowly one by one the dwarves had slipped out of the armoury. Nori had been among the last to remain, being prone to a bit of voyeurism, and certain they were moments away from beginning some form of foreplay, he had secretly hoped to catch a glimpse. But Dori had returned promptly to pull him out.

Thorin had taken the moment, realising their solitude and gently manoeuvred her towards a wall nearby.

"And… what would you give me… my beauty," he pressed himself against her gently, wrapping his arms around her, to pull her in tighter. His cobalt eyes were dilated with desire, as he looked down at her. "If I were to agree to wear it…"

"I guess… it depends on… two things," she was panting as he began to kiss her, running his hand down to squeeze her behind. "If you wore it… and asked me nicely – Ah! Then… everything…"

He groaned, fighting the desperate urge to take her immediately.

"You are playing with fire, my lady," he ran his hands along hers and pinned them to the wall above her head, holding them in one hand, while he began to touch her with the other. "Please… I beg you…"

Suddenly she stiffened, feeling her head spin again. Noticing her change in demeanour, he immediately let her go, stepping away, worried that he had overstepped her boundaries. And she clasped her hands over her mouth horrified, running out of the armoury, as he attempted to follow, concerned.

"Bathroom!" She cried as she dashed around outside trying to open several random doors, in hopes that soldiers needed to use the toilet too.

"Here –" Fili ushered her.

"What did you do?!" Dwalin asked sternly, standing in Thorin's path.

"Nothing!" Thorin shouted. "She just dashed out while we were kissing! Now let me pass!"

Shobha wanted to dash back to explain, but her only focus now was to aim her sick into a suitable receptacle. The bathroom Fili had ushered her into had been unused. In sixty years. But despite the dust was in good working order, and certainly was the closest one. Just as she reached the toilet on her hands and knees, Thorin was by her side, taking over from Fili.

Eventually, Shobha had found herself laying on the ground, supported against Thorin, while Oin had started fussing over her.

"Ugh. Do we have to do this here, now?"

"I'll decide on that lass," Oin sternly hushed her as he gently examined her stomach. "How many times have ye been sick?"

"Just this morning."

"But it was voluminous, and just as sudden as this. And she refused to see you earlier." Fili chipped in from behind.

She huffed. She didn't expect Fili to have been such a snitch!

"When did ye last bleed lass?"

"What's that got to do with it…" she looked around embarrassed. But found that with exception of Thorin, Fili, Dwalin and Balin, the remaining members of the company had disappeared. 'Ladies problems' – that was apparently how to clear a room even amongst dwarven company! She would be sure to reuse that, when the time was needed again!

"I will decide that too lass – now if ye want, Thorin, and the rest to leave too, I can arrange for that… but you need to answer."

She hadn't thought about it, expecting it would take a few more attempts or a little longer.

"How long was I out for?" She looked up at Fili.

"The first day we pulled you from the lake, one day at Bards home, another day journeying to Erebor, and three days since arriving… Perhaps almost a week." Fili counted on his fingers, frowning in concentration.

"Oh!" She sat up, from her strange makeshift 'Thorin-couch', the realisation hitting her like a wave of panic. She had completely lost track of several days! "I think I might be sick again –"

But this time Dwalin was ready with a bucket.

"Ye don't have to get up Princess."

"What is it Oin? What's wrong with her?" Thorin looked up panicked. He was imagining the worst.

Oin felt her pulse once more, and then stood up.

"So lass? How many weeks?"

"Four and a half. But that is so soon – " she then recalled what Yavanna had said, about assisting their conception – making her 'more than pregnant' – perhaps she was further along than she should be? And Vána who had claimed she was 'fertile' with 'new life'.

"I would have you both tell me what is wrong – instead of having your coded healer discussions!" Thorin interrupted again.

"What's wrong? Princess? Why will ya not tell us?" Dwalin was nervous also suddenly.

"Brother…" Balin, who had now realised, stepped in shaking his head, trying to defuse the situation, but the two warriors only took his reaction as a sign of some calamity.

"What?!" They both exclaimed.

"Relax both of you." She finally broke the silence.

"The lass is perfectly healthy." Oin paused, to gauge Thorin's reaction, but it appeared their King still had no inclination. So softening his tone, he continued. "Yer going to be a father Thorin."

"Oh my beauty!" He moved himself to cradle her completely, kissing her, repeatedly.

There were a few sniffles from behind them, and they both turned to catch Dwalin, attempting to look his usual gruff self, as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. While Balin, unabashedly wiped a few tears from the corners of his eyes, grinning widely at them both.

"Princess! It's just all the dust yer covered in…"

"Get over here you two big softies." She beckoned. And suddenly they both found themselves in a big dwarf group-hug.

"Well is the lass…?" Gloin leaned in through the door, looking at his brother, who simply nodded. And then the red haired dwarf laughed in delight. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I knew it!"

"You can't leave us out," Fili mentioned softly.

To this she merely stuck her arm out from deep within the ball of the other three dwarves and Fili rushed over to give them all a collective hug, and one by one they all found themselves congratulating their King and his One.

"Now at least, will you bloody well wear the vest." Shobha insisted.

Thorin grumbled again, only to find everyone else looking at him sternly.

"I wouldn't upset the lass, Thorin," Gloin patted him on the shoulder. "And anyway, I doubt you will find anyone willing to wear that mithril in your place now, Thorin."

"Very well. Since my beautiful One asks me so nicely."

Their tender moment had been interrupted by the sounding of Elven horns. They had company.

…..

Dear All,

Thank you so much for following my story do far. Xx

Please please cont to post comments and review and follow and fave xx

The conch shell is quite important but it will become apparent in future chapters – there will be more excitement to come before that though ;)

As for what is more pregnant than pregnant – my lips are sealed... but all will be revealed in time... promise... XD ;)

Special thank you to -

UnaLouise for your lovely review. Thank you so much, you totally made my day! I would update more, but I have been working a lot of extra hours at the moment, so its taking a bit longer. Hope you enjoy this chapter too :)


	30. Chapter 30

Thorin moved rapidly to the ramparts, after getting redressed leading the rest of the company.

"I gave you my answer before. You have taken enough. And almost stole what was not yours," Thorin watched Bard wince as he understood the reference made regarding Shobha. "Now be gone."

"Did I warn you not? He would not understand anything except the cold of steel." Thranduil uttered all knowingly to Bard. Although he sat on his stag, aloof and uncaring on the face of it, deep down he was thrilled at how correct he had been about the matter, still believing they should have kept the woman. "Let us be done with these fruitless discussions –"

But the Elvenking was interrupted by an arrow landing between the hooves of his stag.

"The next one will land between your eyes, if you do not leave my lands, Thranduil," Thorin declared triumphantly, as the remaining dwarves cheered, and heckled the elves below.

Thranduil had been looking for a reason to invade and extract the woman, but Bard gave him a stern look, settling him down. And the Elvenking signalled for his troops to stand down.

"We are not here to discuss war, your Highness."

"Then why _are_ you here?"

"To inform you that your debt has been paid, and payment accepted." Then he took the Arkenstone from within his pocket and held it out for a better view.

There were collective gasps from the company.

"It cannot be." Thorin looked down at the jewel. "This is some vile sorcery – a trick! You have nothing –"

"I assure you it is indeed the Arkenstone. And it will fetch a suitable price which we will divide between Esgaroth and the woodland realm –"

"How came you by our heirloom. Prove this to be the true Arkenstone!" Fili shouted from next to Thorin.

"There is nothing remaining to prove. We are satisfied your debts are paid." Bard tossed it up in the air and caught it casually, as though it were a fruit of some sort. He began to place back in his coat pocket, when the stone caught the sunlight, and sent a shimmer of rainbows scattering out from its reflection during its flight.

"No it cannot be… that Jewel is here in this Mountain. That must be some trick!" Thorin spoke, less sure of the truth after seeing it sparkle.

"It is no trick Thorin." Bilbo confessed calmly. "I gave it to them."

Shobha watched as the whole event seemed to be unfolding almost as though in slow motion before her. Thorin turned slowly to face the hobbit. The pain and betrayal almost palpable on his face.

" _YOU_!" Thorin found himself hit by wave after wave of different emotions as he faced Bilbo, from anger and betrayal, to murderous rage.

"It was the… um … only way. And… and they've accepted this. They will leave –"

"You would _steal_ from me?" Thorin continued, his initial shock had faded and he now wore his usual stony mask.

"No Thorin, I may be a burglar but I am honest. And have not stolen –"

"And what right have _you_ over the King's Jewel then?"

"I am willing to consider it a claim against my share."

Thorin chuckled darkly, as he slowly began to approach the halfling, only to be intercepted partway by Shobha. Her heart beat furiously, ears ringing to its rhythm, as she placed herself between them, and gently rested her hands on his breast plate.

"Please Thorin. Just pay them and have them leave," she looked up at him pleading. It was a great risk. Her strength would provide the resistance of an insect in comparison to what he could do to her, if he chose to, even if she did trust him implicitly.

"And what else would you have me do, lady of mine?"

"I told –" she attempted to take some blame for Bilbo, but he spoke over her.

"I wanted to give it to you Thorin. Many times, I really did. But you are… _changed_ … Thorin." Bilbo shouted, suddenly finding his courage, as though facing orcs or spiders. "The Dwarf I met in Bagend would never go back on his word – would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin."

"Do not speak to me of loyalty! You are released from your contract you miserable little runt!" Thorin shouted. "Throw him off the ramparts!"

The rest of the dwarves looked around shocked, from one to another, but none moved at all towards Bilbo. He had been through as much as they had, and they would not turn on him now. Not even for their King.

"Will none of you listen to your King?" Thorin looked at Fili, grabbing him – but the prince shook him off. "Throw him off, I said!"

"What are you doing?! Thorin!" She cried, beating her fists against his armour, as he continued to hold her against him, completely unaffected, as though, she were just some hysterical child. Suddenly another pair of large arms had surrounded her, lifting her away from Thorin. "What are you – stop! Please – stop him –"

She watched helplessly tucked under a large arm, like a human clutch purse, as Thorin walked over slowly towards Bilbo. He had the cold, calculated look of a maniacal genius, as he was attempting to decide what he would do. And Shobha wriggled, attempting to loosen the grip of the large dwarf wearing… knuckle dusters! It was Dwalin!

"Let me go!"

"I'm sorry Princess, but this is for yer own good." He groused. "Ye've got a wee bairn on the way – so ye just stay out of this one."

She watched on helplessly, as Thorin grasped the hobbit by the collar and lifted him over the ramparts. Fili, Kili and Bofur were immediately beside their King, attempting to stop him.

"I curse you! You wretched, disloyal, snake! I curse the wizard that forced you upon my company –"

"If you don't like my burglar," a booming voice echoed from below, as Gandalf strode through the Elven army to stand between Thranduil and Bard. "Then please don't damage him, but return him to me."

"Never again will I have any dealings with wizards or shire rats!" Thorin spat, as he released Bilbo.

She was sobbing now.

"You are not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf continued.

"You can buy this back – all we ask for is what we are owed." Bard called back, nervously watching as Bilbo clambered down the rope.

"Why should I buy back what is rightfully mine?"

"I would ask the same about the woman – who still wears shackles marked with _my_ royal seal." Thranduil called back.

"This is not helpful." Gandalf muttered to Thranduil.

"The lady is not yours, but yet another which you have _stolen_ and stake a false claim on."

"I have heard enough – keep the stone. I am sure Gondor would pay you enough to rebuild Esgaroth a hundred times over, in exchange for that." The pale haired elf claimed, as he began to turn his stag away.

"You will never have her! Never! And if you try to even lay a single finger upon her – I will kill you all, upon my honour!" Thorin turned to Dwalin. "Take her inside."

"No please…" she cried, as hot tears flowed freely down her cheeks and reaching out to him.

"I will protect you with everything I have, Amralime."

"Your honour means nothing!" Thranduil goaded him from below. "Now what is it to be –"

"Think about what foolishness you are embarking on." Gandalf hissed at Thranduil again.

"He will only bring further downfall to his people – and the Kingdoms that surround him. And then he will only bring her to harm. This madness must be ended one way or other."

"You cannot take her from him, Thranduil," Bard urged again. "She carries his child."

"Then the child may have better hopes of being raised in a civilised land – not one filled with madness." He turned to face Thorin again. His Elven armour glinting in the sunbeams breaking through the thick clouds amassing. "So what will it be? Will you have peace, or will you have war?"

A large raven cawed above circling high before coming to land above the ramparts. Thorin slowly turned to look at it. And the large bird seemed to lower its head in a strange manner almost as though bowing to its King. He had received what he had been awaiting, and the corners of his mouth twisted into a maniacal smirk.

"I will have _war._ "

….

"Princess, ya cant be out there. Ye must think of the babe ya carry," Dwalin gently placed her back in Thorin's room. Then he walked over to a pile of items left in a corner. "This is for you. Thorin found Dis' old mithril vest. It will not fit any of us. And one of us will be here to guard ya."

"Please – where is Thorin –" they were interrupted by a loud rumbling in the distance, followed by another cheer from the dwarves on the ramparts.

"Ah Dain has arrived."

"Please Dwalin – do you remember what I said about Azog?" She felt so helpless, it made her want to cry.

"Aye, Princess. I promise I wont leave him alone." Dwalin observed her carefully. He knew there was something terrible about Thorin's fate that she was not telling them about. Something she knew and attempted to save him from. In all his years of facing the outside world, since leaving Erebor, the various struggles, the many battles, he never once imagined he would grow to love a child of man as one of his own. But here was the smart-mouthed, little woman, who wore her heart on her sleeve bravely, and was now nothing less than his own sister. And now she was to have a family with his best friend, Dwalin silently vowed to do everything he could to safeguard Thorin.

"But you cant let Kili wonder off either," she managed in between sobs.

"There, there, Princess," Dwalin, gave her a hug, patting her back softly in an almost fatherly attempt to sooth her. "Crying wont be good for the bairn either. I promise I will not leave either –"

"And _you_. Please be careful –"

Dwalin held her tighter.

Thorin burst through the door then, and hurriedly walked over to her.

"Put your vest on, my love," he hurriedly brushed her tears aside, as Dwalin released her. Then he looked over at Dwalin. "We must move her deeper into the mountain. Where will the strongest chamber be, I wonder…"

"Baheluh… what do ya –"

"Thorin – are we not going out to join Dain?" Fili and Kili walked through the door hurriedly.

"No – you heard that filthy elf. He intends to come in and take her. We need everyone here to protect her." Thorin began to dress her himself, batting her hands away. "Dain will be fine out there. But my One – she carries the next heir to the line of Durin. We must protect her. And we have enough gold here for us all there is no need to go out there. We can buy a new army for us and for Dain if needed."

"No!" She writhed attempting to release herself from his grasp.

"No?" Thorin looked at her sternly pinning her hips down in his large hands. "My lady, this is not our bed. I do not need to ask you for permission on this matter."

"Give me some time with Thorin please?" She looked at the other three dwarves in the room, who all looked nervously at one another. "Its not a question – it's a command –"

"I'm not happy –" Dwalin began only to be shut down by her.

"I don't care – I need to talk to him."

"I'll wait outside." Dwalin grumbled as he reluctantly left with Fili and Kili.

"What is wrong my lady?" Thorin looked at her irritated pushing the mithril back into her hands. But she only slapped it away.

"What are you doing?" She sighed. His gold-sickness was different to what she expected, more subtle, but still there. "I know you're stubborn, but this… this is not you."

"Not me? Then who am I my lady?" He moved uncomfortably close to her and leant down, his beard ghosting over the skin of her left ear as his armoured left arm came to wrap itself around her waist. "You had no complaints when I bedded you and brought you pleasure repeatedly.. when you moaned, and begged me for my thrusts… when I had my face buried between your thighs, spread open for me… hmmmm? Or when you were on your knees –"

Oh the things he reduced her insides to. But she fought her own desires hard to interrupt him.

"You are turning into Thror."

"And how would you know?" He remained pressed against her, playful biting at the skin on her neck. "Your own father was merely a child when my grandfather lived. But then perhaps it is you that has changed… I saw the one you called Mike… then Thranduil, and my heir – perhaps it is _you_ that wants some one different… maybe with fair hair… something _new and different_ to satisfy that pretty body?"

The room echoed with the sharp sound of a slap. Her hand stung, and her vision blurred with new tears. But it seemed not to have affected him at all. He smiled slyly at her and merely towered over her, gripping her errant wrist in one hand as he continued to press her body against his with his other arm possessively.

"I like a woman with fight…" he smiled again. But this time something was not right about him. "You have gentle hands, Princess… I would like those hands all over me…"

She felt a sense of déjà vu hearing him, his voice had turned smooth and cold. Almost serpent like. And then she remembered – Smaug. She had heard the dragon say similar things to her.

"What?"

"No matter if you object now. You will have the rest of your life to touch me… to _serve_ me," he pulled his lips into a smile again. "I have already had you in so many most delicious ways… you don't need to fear me, Princess…"

"What… did you call me?"

Thorin suddenly stepped back, as though he was confused, and debating something in his head.

 _She doesn't love me – but I wish to possess her. Claim her over and over._

He looked at her cautiously, eyes dark.

 _No it cannot be. These are false doubts – she would not agree to travel to this land, knowing what awaited, if she didn't love me. She left her family for me._

She carefully took a step towards him. She could hear his thoughts. But she didn't want to say anything yet.

 _Now she is suddenly with child. But is this even my child? Could it belong to… the elf … perhaps that is why he wants her back._

He fell on his knees clutching his head in his hands, groaning. And she was instantly by his side.

 _Is that what you really think of me Thorin…? After everything I did to try and help you. Maybe I should leave, if you truly feel that way about me. I have nothing to stay here for._

He watched her, clutching at her, to find a blinding glow surrounding her. Her deep brown skin, glowed like the sun, and her chocolate eyes glittered. He was struggling to breath now.

 _He shackled me to punish you… don't you see. But if you don't see it. Then there is nothing more to say…_

Thorin raised his sapphire eyes up to meet her. He wanted to agree, but he was sinking now, and the air around him was thick, like molten gold. And he was drowning in it. He wanted to tell her one last time that he loved her.

 _Our babe… my child… you both… I don't deserve you…_

He clutched his chest, leaning over. He looked like he was drowning… turning red and then blue right in front of her eyes!

She grasped his heavy torso, as he slumped over onto her, and rolled him onto the ground. She had no time. Slipping her fingers under his armour she could feel a pulse. But he was not breathing.

 _You deserve more you big, silly, dwarf! Come back to me… please be stubborn now!_

Then lifting his chin and tilting his head up, to open his airway, she pinched his nose and covering his mouth with hers she breathed in. Cursing, for not being able to see his chest rise through his armour, she leant her cheek against his mouth feeling the air being expelled, and began the process again. Continuing to feel his pulse in between. It was strange – as his pulse was strong. At least his blue tinge was beginning to improve. It was almost as though something was forcing his breath to be held. But what she was doing seemed to be working.

"Help!" She shouted, remembering that Dwalin had promised to remain outside the door. "Help!"

Dwalin dashed in, looking confused at what was happening.

"Get Oin! He's not breathing!"

The bald dwarf stood transfixed for a moment, frozen to the spot.

Then suddenly he opened his eyes, coughing, as though he had drowned. Using all her effort, she turned him onto his side.

Dwalin then moved towards them, helping her to lean him over as he gasped for air.

"That's it breath…" She gently stroked his hair.

Then he looked at her, bringing her hand gently to his lips.

"I have been trying to protect you – believing I had let your father down. But it was you, my beauty. You were sent by the Valar to save me from this – this fate…" he pulled her to him, softly moulding his lips to hers.

The door burst open again – this time Kili, who looked utterly disgusted. They were here kissing and playing happy families, when Dain and his kin were fighting for them. Dying on the battlefield.

"Uncle I will not sit here and hide behind a wall, while our kin fight our battle for us. It is not in my blood."

"No it's not." Shobha uttered, eyes tearing. The time had arrived.

The whole mountain rumbled and shook.

"Azog…" Thorin knew. He had been listening to her all along. Grasping the arm of his old friend, he stood up quickly, and walked over to Kili, setting his hand on the young dwarf's shoulder and placing his forehead to that of the chocolate eyed prince. "No. We are Sons of Durin. And Durin's Folk do not flee from a battle."

Apparently all the other dwarves had gathered outside the door also and were watching carefully.

"I have no right to ask this of you…" Thorin walked towards them, all majestic and Kingly once more. "But will you follow me – one last time?"

"Aye!" The cheer is resounding – and in unison.

"You, need to protect her – dress her in the armour. She wont know how." Thorin turned to Fili, and he began to protest. "I trust you."

"But she is safest here, Uncle – this was agreed on long ago. She cannot fight!" He quickly began to buckle her armour onto her little body over the mithril.

"I know, and that is why I am tasking you to remain with her here. I can not leave her unprotected. And you are the best warrior I can spare –" Thorin was fast. You wouldn't think he had drowned in the gold sickness only moments ago. He had moved out of the room and shut the door behind him, as Fili, abandoned Shobha and ran after him only to reach the back of the solid wood door.

"Nooo! Uncle!" He yelled kicking at the heavy wood, and beating with his fists. Even the strength of several large dwarves would not bring that door down without some sort of battering ram.

"I trust you to guard her with your life Fili!" They heard Thorin call out from behind the large wood as he locked it. "I love you Amralime."

Fili looked at her pleadingly, but she knew there wouldn't be enough time left. At least Fili was with her, and out of the way of Azog. Slowly a plan came to mind. It was half baked, but she hoped, and prayed that maybe in the end her instincts would save her.

"What are you doing? How can you be so calm?"

"We need to get out of here – but we need to find another way."

Suddenly he was by her side, nodding and expecting a plan.

"I need my bag – I have stuff in there – need this armour off! I need pockets." She removed the light breast plates he had buckled on to her moments ago. She she was straight in her cargo jacket again, patting down her pockets. Her small tranquilliser gun was still there. And she had more spare cartridges. "Go and check all the doors – not that one. He just locked it. But there must be more –"

Fili opened the door to the study adjoining his room and went through.

In the meantime she looked through her backpack and pulled out the last of her cans of bear spray, mace and last flare gun cartridge. She loaded them both up afresh, and pulled out the spider stinger from her water bottle, resting it on the side table. That one would need a holster or a scabbard to carry it.

"I found another passage way! I think it leads to the throne room – we can get out from there."

"Fili – I cant get this armour on – please could you help me before we go out?"

Fili didn't need to be asked twice. He was back immediately putting the armour back on her and buckling her up.

"I don't think we should go out there actually – "

"What? But you – why would you say this now, my lady?"

"Because I'm sorry."

"What? Ow!" Fili spun around, clutched his neck and looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness. She recognised that look – she had seen it in the mirror after she had discovered Mike cheating on her. It was the look of betrayal. And she hoped she would never have to see him like that again. He dropped to his knees clutching the dart. "Why – "

He was growing drowsy by the second.

"I'm sorry – Its for your own good. To keep your life safe." She caught him and gently cradled his heavy weight to the floor, as he gazed into her eyes trying desperately to keep them open. "If you go out there my lovely Fili you will die – and I love you too much for that."

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead as he finally closed his eyes and heaved him under the bed, pulling the dart out. He didn't need too much Ketamine.

Then she unbuckled a small holder he had around his leg, which housed a large dagger and buckled it around herself. Finally pulling the dagger out she housed the stinger in the scabbard, happy to see the thing still gleamed with poison, having been preserved well in her water bottle, and set off through the door.

As she reached the great entrance to the throne room, she could see the large corridor and hear the growls, cries and shouts outside mixed with the clash and clatter of metal on metal.

She was stopped in her tracks by the sound of quiet footsteps in the main corridor. Suddenly fear froze her for a moment – she had never fought anyone in her life! But she needed to get to Ravenhill, and that need spurred her on. Holding the dagger firmly she moved forward quietly. She could only hope that if her survival was indeed imperative, the Valar would be keeping a watchful eye on her, and hopefully intercept.

...

Dear All

Thank you again for following. Xx

My interpretation: So I have made his gold sickness a little more subtle - making it an obsession over her. It was similar to the the sickness in 'a Gift for Thorin' except less severe, because in that story, he obsesses over her having an heir for him. Where as here he has found out that she is pregnant. So its jealousy and self doubt. And like Smaug he wants the 'princess'. So it really is 'dragon sickness'. Sorry I hope its not too weak for you.

 **Please please continue to let me know what you think - like/ feedback and comment and review - i am always so grateful xx**

special thanks to -

guest - haha! I would love to do this all the time, but I am not a 'writer' or a very good one haha! Hope you are enjoying the story so far nonetheless :)

Robinhood4ever - welcome to my crazy story! hope you enjoy this chapter too :)


	31. Chapter 31

Its just me –"

Out of the corner of the large entry hall, a small figure appeared. It was Bilbo! He rushed over and hugged her.

"Oh Bilbo! I _am_ glad to see you!" She clutched her beating chest in relief. "I need to get to Ravenhill."

"I saw them all leave together…"

She thought for a moment.

"Give me your ring.. please – I promise to give it back."

Bilbo hesitated for a moment, a darkness overcoming his otherwise youthful features.

"For fucks sake Bilbo! Its an emergency."

He reached into his pocket nodding and dropped the offending item in her palm. Then made to follow her, but she stopped him.

"Not this time, my dear Bilbo. I drugged Fili – he's in the Kings Chamber – but you will have to get through the passageway behind the throne which leads to the Kings Study." Shobha ushered him through. "Go and lock the doors and barricade yourself in so you are both safe. Your task is to guard the heir to the throne."

"You have an heir to the throne to keep safe too!" he chuckled. "You know they all wore their mithril. Maybe you have changed their fates. I mean… you don't have to do this. What with… you know – the baby…?"

"Lady Vairë said she had woven the fates of most long ago, and generally didn't change them." Her heart raced as she thought about it. "I need to make sure Thorin lives Bilbo. I can't raise a baby on my own here."

"In that case, I wish you good luck, my lady." He suddenly gave her a hug. "And know that in any endeavour, henceforth, you will never be alone."

As the hobbit disappeared behind her, she quietly moved to the large opening, they had created in the wall, and then taking a deep breath put the ring on. She whispered an old prayer her mother had once taught her as a child for times when she was scared, knowing there was a chance she might never return from this fight. But Thorin and Kili were out there facing almost certain death, so there was no time to hesitate.

Everything around her was a blur. She ducked out of the way avoiding several fighting orcs, trolls and elves.

The distant movement of Azog's flags, high up on Ravenhill could be seen, and up ahead Dain was deep in battle with several orcs. He didn't seem to break a sweat as he tackled them all, swinging his war hammer and sword in a a very coordinated manner, killing with deadly efficiency. Until a large troll appeared to join the fray. The creature swung its mace, angrily and had many spears and spikes buried in its skin. It was bleeding and clearly in pain, being controlled by an orc on its back that pulled chains, painfully welded into its eyelids. It seemed the defiler was as cruel to his own army as he was to all others. She couldn't bring herself to kill it, but she couldn't leave Dain to die.

Shobha rushed forward ducking and diving around other fighters and jabbed one of the troll's Achilles' tendons with her dagger. The creature lost its balance, lurching to one side and landing on its knee. Then whipping the ring off and pocketing it fast, she sprayed the beast with bear spray.

Yelping it shook its controller to the ground and dashed away – limping heavily, stamping on handfuls of orcs underfoot as it made its bid to freedom and away from the fighting.

"Well, well, lass! This is no place for a woman." Dain approached her. "I would ask who ye were, but given ya wear Dis' armour – you can only be Thorin's little woman."

"Dain – I need your help." She wasn't interested in introductions right now. If they lived then there would be plenty of time for that.

"What is it lass?"

"You need to get me to Ravenhill – Thorin and Dwalin have gone up there right – "

"Aye, lass. They intend to –"

"It's a trap there's a second army from Gundabad arriving – "

"He knew but they were going to stick together, and they've taken my lad, Gloin, and a few others."

"Azog will kill him. We need to go now!" She looked at him desperately as he swung his war hammer to knock several orcs out before they even reached her. Then grasping her hand firmly he nodded. This little woman had risked her life to reach his cousin for a reason and his son was with them.

Dain whistled loudly, his strange tusk like moustache ornaments wriggling in response. And charging through with the sound of thundering hooves and knocking a whole raft of orcs and a few trolls out of the way, arrived a rather large pig! It was fully armour plated with sharp spikes and jagged daggers attached to some of its armour. It looked like a pig from hell!

Dain jumped straight on, without hesitation.

"Well com'on then lass?" He extended his hand down again and as soon as she grasped it, he had pulled her up into the saddle behind him. "Hold tight lass. If we run into company ye'll have to control the reins."

She wrapped her arms as far around the very large dwarf as best as she could. And soon they were racing across the battlefield and onto the rocky climb up to the old guard tower.

"So what's the plan little lady?" He yelled, swinging his broad sword across the necks of several orcs moving at them.

"Uuuuggghhmmm –" she retched turning away from the blood splatter as the heads rolled off, like coconuts at a fair.

Dain laughed, a booming sound reverberating through his whole body.

"Don't like all that eh?" He laughed again.

"Well – that and morning sickness."

" _Eh_?!" Dain exclaimed. "And yer racing into battle? I see why Thorin waited all this time for ya!"

They bounded past Bifur and Bombur, who seemed to have survived a fight with a group of orcs. They both looked up, and Bofur popped up from behind a large rock with a bloody mattock. Both Bifur and Bofur waved at her cheerily, as though they were passing at a social occasion, while the large cook appeared shocked to spot her. When she thought about it, she probably did look rather odd bounding past on a giant armoured pig sitting behind a large ruddy dwarf.

"My axe is gone!" Bifur shouted at her grinning manically and pointing to the enormous crater left in his skull. He had always been very quiet, and only spoken to her in common tongue when they were in Laketown. And then since she had been taken to Erebor, he had not spoken with her at all, merely smiling on occasion attempting to hide his worry. So she was surprised, but also quite happy to hear him yell across at her.

"What happened?" She yelled back quickly.

"He gave it to an orc!" Bofur shouted back this time before he looked at a large troll heading their way, and rushed off with a mischievous grin, as though he were frolicking in a field of daisies!

"Well you look better without it!" She gave him a thumbs up.

"Aye! Looks better lodged in his head lass!" Bifur waved back in the distance as they continued on.

And all this time Shobha had thought Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were such gentle dwarves, but apparently they shared the same blood lust as the Durins!

"That poor bugger is not right in the head!" Dain laughed.

"Bolg, is Azog's general – he will aim to take out Kili – you need to help him." She shouted. "Azog will try to kill Thorin – "

"Yer better be careful if yer planning on taking that filth on!" He yelled back.

Again they were interrupted by several Wargs. Ahead they could see more warg carcasses on the frozen river and Balin, stuck on a carriage with the bracers cut. He continued firing arrows at the beasts until they neared, bringing several down in quick succession.

"Dain – up there – Goblins!" Balin shouted, and then grimaced when he spotted Shobha clinging on behind him.

"Spear Cousin!" Dain yelled as Balin threw a spear at them, which Dain surprisingly caught without little fuss. She had, of course, ducked out of the way still holding the reins and the boar jerked. "Steady lass – keep her steady –"

He threw the spear which landed plum in the skull of the closest warg ending its pursuit immediately. And Balin threw the remaining spear at the other, bringing it down also.

"Come on Balin!" Dain pulled at him as he galloped by, the fluffy haired dwarf landing himself immediately behind her. "She's only a lil'un, we can squeeze her a bit more until that belly starts to swell."

"Did you wear your vest lassie?" Balin asked her concerned. Thorin would not be happy to see her out here.

"Under my coat and armour."

"How did you get away from Fili?"

"Knocked him out."

" _Mahal's_ _hairy_ _bollocks_!" Dain blurted out surprised again.

"Only a light drug induced sleep – he'll be safe – I've asked Bilbo to keep guard."

They had soon arrived on the ice floe, where Balin rushed over to join his brother as he was overrun by the goblin mercenaries, fighting side by side. Although appearing quieter and gentler in nature, Balin was a rather formidable fighter, moving almost as nimbly as Dwalin!

"Up there!" Shobha pointed at Dain, as he helped her dismount. High above on the old tower Kili, and Thorin Stonehelm were fighting more orcs, as Bolg approached them. "Hurry!"

Bolg had pounced on Thorin Stonehelm now and was deep in battle, as Tauriel had joined him. The ferocious orc was larger than them both. And she could only hope that between Dain, his son, Tauriel and Kili they could bring him down without any injury to any of them. Kili had not fought against wearing his mithril vest, that much made her feel better.

The round red-haired dwarf, who reminded her of a scary walrus rushed up to join them. Then she looked across of finally locate Thorin, who appeared to be in the final stages of his battle with Azog. He was pinned on his back holding Azog's bladed arm at bay using his own sword – he had found Orchrist again!

And then suddenly behind her several orcs that had approached her from behind fell dead on the ice, slender Elven arrows embedded deep in their heads. She turned briefly to spot Legolas!

"There – " she quickly pointed at Thorin, but as Legolas reached for his quiver he found it empty. She rummaged in her pocket and took her flare gun out, and then turned to whistle loudly. As Dain's large war pig thundered towards her. Then Shobha pointed the flare gun at Azog directly and fired.

Just as she struggled on to the giant pig with far less grace than the Lord of the Ironhills had, the red flare whistled and shot straight at Azog – who moved away, stunned, giving Thorin the chance to roll away. But the enormous Orc's double blade had gripped Orchrist and as he shook away from the hurtling flare, the sword had also been thrown aside. The pig galloped at Azog, but as she neared, she halted the animal suddenly. The poor pig didn't need to get hurt. She just needed to get close enough to fire a ketamine dart at him.

Unfortunately the sharply halting boar threw her off, as she went hurtling over to land on the ice a mere few feet from the Defiler.

Her head spun as she crawled onto her hands and knees, willing her body to get up. She could hear sounds around her, but make out nothing but the ringing in her ears at that moment. Slipping on the ice, and before she could fully stand she felt searing pain through her scalp as she was yanked onto her feet using her hair.

"Aaaaarhhh!" She screamed.

Azog had grasped her, and let out an evil laugh, speaking in black speech.

" _I couldn't have hoped for better_." He was even more horrifying close up. His pale skin was peppered with various ragged, deep scars. And he only wore a loincloth, which looked strangely like someone's face – not that she intended to look at his crotch. But this drew her gaze in more and dreadingly, she realised that it actually was the skin of some poor soul's face! And he hadn't even bothered to sew the eyelids, nostrils or mouth shut after skinning the poor victim. So there were holes in those areas! 'Yuck' was an understatement!

She retched several times further, as his unearthly odour filled her nostrils. And then couldn't help herself as she projectile vomited all over the giant orc!

He didn't seem put off however, only finding her pain and suffering more delightful! It made him laugh heartily. And then he made a strange move to sniff her.

" _She has conceived – your spawn_!" The vile orc laughed again, as Thorin approached them. He watched the dwarf suffering, as it was clear, with this woman captive, Azog held all the power. So he licked his lips to torment the dwarf king further. He knew Oakenshield understood black speech well. " _Your whore may have thwarted me from taking your life Oakenshield. But I will kill you anyway… and until then, I will make you watch while I fuck her. And make her moan, even beg for my cock_."

Thorin growled taking a step forward, but halted as soon as Azog held his bladed limb with the point under her chin, turning her to face him. She still seemed slightly dazed from the fall, and in pain. His mind raced with panic.

" _Another step and I will kill her. And it would be a shame to waste a pretty little whore like this_."

"Unhand her! Your fight is with me coward!" Thorin attempted to goad him away from her but to little avail.

The searing pain through her scalp, the vile nauseating smell emanating from the orc and the dizziness almost made her forget herself. Azog lifted her on her tiptoes, licking her face as he slit the buckles of her armour off letting the plates fall. He was distracted getting her out of her armour and she was powerless to get away. None of this would have happened if she were at home.

Suddenly she snapped back wracking her brains on while he remained distracted, she reached down with one hand to the dagger belt on her thigh and releasing the spider stinger from the scabbard, she jabbed it blindly behind into his flesh with everything she could muster.

Azog dropped her immediately cutting and jabbing at her chest with his double blade. And as Shobha lay there, expecting certain death, she waited for the pain, but only pressure came, and soon she blacked out.

…..

Thorin watched in horror as she fell back onto the hard ice, and Azog jabbed her chest with the last of his strength, as he attempted to pull the stinger out of his chest. But it appeared his blade did not penetrate into her flesh. Mithril! He threw Orchrist at the vile creature, and he was too slow to react, with the blade lodging itself deep into his neck. His blood oozing from the incision of the blade and beginning to spurt from his mouth. He finally yanked the stinger out of his chest but its poison appeared to be setting in, and the stinger itself must have injured his lungs.

Thorin pulled out a dagger, as he approached with Dwalin, and Legolas joined them.

"Here – take my blade." The Elven prince offered his sword to Thorin. A gesture that surprised him. "Finish the task – for her."

Thorin shook his head and was already moving to his One.

"I must go to her – she is why I am here now." He knelt by Shobha, and scooped her up into his arms.

There was a crushing sound followed by a squelch.

"Ya prissy lot don't need to worry yer pretty little heads about it." Dwalin pulled his bloodied axe out of the ice after severing the orc's head completely. "I've done it."

Above the giant eagles were flying in and Thorin knew, Erebor was secure.

"Amralime?" He began to feel around her body checking for injuries. It reminded him of the day he first set eyes on her after saving her from the Warg. He had immediately check her for injuries then too. It had been instinctive. Although he had denied it at the time, his desire to be near her and to protect her had been overwhelming. The pull to his One, undeniable. "She's bleeding –"

"Is she…?" Dwalin crouched by her worried as Legolas began tearing strips off his tunic.

"She's alive, but we need to get her seen to fast. And bandage these wounds to stop the bleeding."

"Best I do it – your clothes are covered in dirt." Legolas scowled at Dwalin and Thorin.

Suddenly Dain, Kili, Stonehelm and Tauriel arrived. The the two dwarves supported Thorin Stonehelm between them who appeared to have sustained a large gash to his thigh.

"Bolg is dead." Dain said, gently approaching Thorin. "Is the lass…?"

"Alive cousin, but unconscious and injured – we need to get her back."

Dain's boar had edged its way over to her feet and was nuzzling at her boots.

"Well, Daisy likes her," Dain smiled. "She'll get yer both back safely –."

"You named your War Boar Daisy?" Kili laughed winking at Tauriel, who smiled shyly back.

Shobha groaned, stirring momentarily.

"I'm sorry… I drugged Fili – in the room…" she groaned, wincing in pain as she attempted to move. "Are Kili… Dwalin safe…?"

"Hush my love… its alright – everyone is safe." Suddenly he understood how she had escaped Fili. He cradled her small body against his, kissing her hair before finding her lips gently. "Why can't you ever just do as you are told, my Queen?".

A strong downbeating wind interrupted them all, as a large eagle descended to land on the nearby rock. It screeched once, looking at Thorin directly, and lowered its back, and he guessed immediately that this must have been the bird to carry her before.

He cradled her tightly, wrapping his coat around her and moved her gently to the eagle. The creature watching them carefully, lowered itself further to allow the dwarf King to nestle her safely on the bird before climbing on himself and holding her safely once more.

Thorin looked across at the group on the ice floe, Dain with his mouth fully opened, and Dwalin signalled at him.

 _Get her to safety. Will get Oin there fast._

Thorin nodded and signed back.

 _Thank you baheluh. For everything. Get back soon – she will want to know you are all well._

 _..._

 _Dear All,_

Thank you so much for your patience - sorry for the delay. So here it is - my version of BOFTA.

Please please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts, or fave/follow - I am always grateful :)) xx

Thank you again to lovely reviewers -you all really make my day :)

UnaLouise - I couldnt help feel a little sorry for Azog after reading that story (it really is a dark gem!)

Robinhood4ever - thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this too (and have enough internet signal for this)

MaggYme - I think you pretty much guessed that spider stinger would come in handy at a very critical point! I hope you enjoyed this :)


	32. Chapter 32

Shobha woke up in Thorin's large bed again. Her head and her right thigh stung, but she appeared to have been cleaned up and was dressed in a large white nightgown. Her hands instinctively reached down to touch her stomach, she didn't know why, she would hardly show at this point. But to her surprise there was a slight roundness that had already begun to develop, where her flat stomach once was! It made her wonder how long she had been unconscious for.

"My lady – Bifur go get Oin, and Uncle. Fast."

She lifted herself up, as Fili rushed to her side helping her sit up.

"Fili!" She smiled. He looked unhurt but regarded her cautiously. "I'm sorry... I'm soo sooo sorry."

"I sort of forgive you, my lady." He flashed a small dimpled grin. He had realised her reasons, and with exception to his injured pride, he struggled to stay angry with her. "I heard what you said just before I lost consciousness. I do feel that if I were awake, I could have helped you – saved you."

"No my dear Fili – if you had come with me.." she didn't finish that sentence. And although he didn't know why, he understood it was something terrible, so he took her hand and gently kissed it.

Then the door opened with Oin leading the way, followed by Thorin, then Dwalin and Balin.

"Yer awake lass." Oin smiled. "At least ye got some proper rest at last. Now lets see yer leg."

Thorin helped Oin examine her wound and change the dressings, while Dwalin sat to the other side of the bed tutting at her.

"Yer lucky to get away with as little as this lass." Oin's expression changed rapidly to one more solemn. "But ye best listen from now and take plenty of rest. If ye want work ta do, come and work with me in the infirmary."

"Aye Princess! That way Oin can keep his eye on ya!" Dwalin chuckled.

Thorin muttered under his breath, following Oin out of the room and into the corridor, leaving everyone else chatting inside.

"I saw that Oin – you are not telling us all. Is she well?"

"Aye lad. She is fine."

"Then the babe?"

"Aye the babe is strong – as I said it is early, and she and the babe seem well." He hesitated. "But, she is a child of man Thorin, a slip of a lass at that and carries your babe. The babe already shows signs of being large, laddie. More so than Fili and Kili were for Dis. It is still so early…"

Thorin grasped the healers shoulder, concern filling his blue eyes. What had he done to her? He recalled how his sister had struggled greatly with Fili and Kili during both the pregnancy and at both deliveries. Some had even suggested she had conceived too soon after Fili for her own safety.

"We will do all we can lad, but the poor lass will struggle with time, and certainly the birth will be difficult." After briefly debating matters silently, Oin decided to make it clear to Thorin from the outset. He would need help from the best healers in the land and the elves had healing skills that might help her also– he hoped that Thorin could swallow his pride and come to some agreement for aid from the Elven healers. Perhaps they could send out word to Lord Elrond, who seemed more reasoned for an elf. "We will need Elven medicines. Ye need to think about that laddie. Even the Grey One – we will need him. And we know so little of mixed blood confinements."

He finally understood what the healer was trying to explain to him. Thorin would not care about anything else but ensuring she was safe. He nodded.

"I understand and will do all I can, in that case master Oin."

Oin patted Thorin on the shoulder before turning back towards the infirmary. He would wait to see how Thorin handled building relations with the elves, for the sake of his Queen, before revealing that she might die in childbirth. But if Thorin did not see sense he would have to intervene himself. That much, the experienced healer was resolved about.

Thorin watched as Oin carried on down the corridor with a slight limp. He too had sustained a few minor injuries, but carried on nonetheless.

….

Dwalin and Balin sat in the room with her, waiting for Thorin, as she drank some warm broth.

"Are ye still feeling sick Princess?"

"Ugh! I wasn't until you mentioned it." She handed him the bowl.

"Sorry Princess. Take deep breaths. Oin said there is nothing he can give ya, in case it harms the bairn."

"Alright Uncle Dwalin!" She smiled at him. "I can put up with the sickness, so long as you promise to take the little one training for a good few hours each day, to give their poor mother a rest."

Suddenly the burly dwarf had a goofy look on his face.

"Uncle Dwalin…" his smile expanded into a massive grin. "I like the sound of that. Eh brother?"

Balin smiled distantly. He was worried about several up coming matters. They would need to arrange for a wedding and coronation. And then there would be the further matter of dealing with lords and other nobility from both the Iron Hills and the Blue Mountains. The general mistrust of the race of men would not be easy to overcome, even if their King had chosen her! He wasn't even sure whether Dis was aware of her brother's One.

"When can we get these bastard things off?" She raised her wrists. "You know as I grow fatter, these things will get too tight…"

"I promise to get them off as soon as possible, my beauty." Thorin spoke softly as slipped back into the room, hiding the new found worry that weighed on him. "And you need to rest."

She watched him carefully as he returned to the bed, with a mild limp to his right foot. He was clearly in more pain than he let on.

"And your foot – have you had it seen to?" She asked him. It made him halt suddenly, and Dwalin chuckled. Even after all this, and convalescing herself, she didn't miss a thing.

"I told ya baheluh. She's sharp. He wont listen to us Princess. There are a lot of injured being tended to – so he has applied some salve and bandaged it himself." Dwalin was quick to betray their King in this instance and received a stern scowl for his misdemeanour.

"My goodness." Shobha slid off the bed in her billowing nightgown, wincing a little as she put weight on her injured thigh. "Let me see."

"It is fine, my lady – you should be resting –"

"Ok then. If you don't want to keep me busy, I will go and start working in the infirmary, then." She stood, doing her best to hide the searing pain that shot up from her thigh wound.

"You wouldn't." He was immediately in front of her, holding her hips attempting to support her and also stop her moving.

"Try me."

"Dwalin, can you get a medical kit and some things to clean my wounds with please?" Thorin looked over at his old friend, who disappeared immediately with a smirk. "Very well, my lady. My foot needs stitches. We will make everything ready for you here, and you can see to it. Then there is no need to rush off to the infirmary, I will not allow it… And… I would rather you didn't wonder about in your nightgown… Many of Dain's soldiers are about helping to clear the Mountain. And your nightgown is very…"

He scanned the length of her body, taking his time, a faint smile threatening to break at the edge of his lips. And as she followed his blue gaze, and rapidly realised her billowing nightgown was also rather sheer, making her retreat back to the bed.

"Um, what happened to my cargo jacket?" She asked suddenly remembering the ring, and her promise to return it, still trying to sound nonchalant.

"Over there lass." Balin pointed at a small pile in a corner of the room. Then observing her starting to move towards it again, he quickly picked it up and took it back to her. She quickly opened the top pocket and felt inside, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the ring. Thorin watched her closely. He realised what she had come into possession of, and didn't like it. He still remembered the unpleasant thoughts that had plagued him with the sickness.

"I must see Bilbo urgently."

"I will find him lass." Balin spoke already halfway to the door.

"And I should check what Kili is up to." Fili made to follow quickly.

Thorin moved to sit on the bed by her, leaning over to brush her long dark hair back from her face, before kissing her. But she pulled back to look at him again.

"Is Fili Ok? I'm sorry I drugged him –"

"His pride is wounded but he recalls what you said to him moments before he lost consciousness." He brushed her cheek gently with the backs of his fingers. He thought of how much his own family had come to love her, and naturally how much her own parents must miss her deeply. "I miss your father… and as soon as you are ready, I think we must be wed. I cannot bear the thought of dishonouring your family, particularly now that you carry my heir, nor the thought of our child being born out of wedlock."

"I miss him too – sooo much. I miss them all." She spoke softer this time, drawing circles into the skin on his hand, absentmindedly. "But should we not wait for your sister to arrive."

"It will take some weeks before Dis is able to arrive, provided the weather remains suitable for some time longer but I expect it is far more inclement ." A flash of anxiety danced across his heavy features momentarily as he worried about her carrying his child and giving birth. "Tell me, Amralime, how do women give birth in your land?"

"It depends on the mother and baby. For some it's fine naturally, but many others need various levels of intervention. Most need epidurals for pain. I would personally take that. Some need caesareans, where they cut the abdomen open. Some babies need forceps – I personally would avoid forceps… why do you ask? Oh I see... what exactly troubles you then?"

Thorin looked at her tiny rounding belly, which appeared to have grown terrifyingly fast over just a few days, and delicately reached out to touch it. He lingered waiting for her to allow him touch the early signs of the vulnerable life growing within her. And she didn't stop him, so he softly placed his hand on her. It was a sacred moment. Their creation. Their blessing from the Valar.

"You have saved me many times, and given me so much – more happiness than I could ever imagine I would see." He leant his forehead against hers. "I cannot bear to have any harm come to you. Or because you carry my…."

"Hey, listen to me. I love you, I _want_ to make you happy in every way. And having your baby is part of that. Besides, you have to admit - making this baby was fun…" she shuffled herself closer to him and placed her hand on his chest, running it down his torso slowly. "And since I'm already up the duff, we may as well enjoy ourselves…"

She pulled him in, kissing him roughly, and feeling him harden under her touch. He groaned in response, fighting his primal craving to be rough with her.

"You need rest my little temptress," he shook his head, softening his kisses.

"I think I know what I need..." She began unbuttoning his tunic desperate to pull him onto her. "I'll tell you what I need…"

She kissed his beard, while he very slowly lifted her nightgown, moving his hand from her belly to support her lower back and laying her down. Then moving his legs between hers he hovered over her, placing tender kisses on her forehead, eyes, nose and cheeks, while bunching the ample fabric of her nightgown slowly up to her thighs.

"I need you to fuck me, six ways to Sunday," she demanded, as he began to climb on top of her running his hand along the soft skin of her thigh, growling. No one ever spoke to him like that, except her, and it aroused him to the point of madness. "Ah… Thorin."

"Please no." Bilbo stood in the doorway, face twisted in disgust, with Dwalin and Balin chuckling behind.

Thorin pulled away quickly, adjusting her nightgown and helping her sit up as the three of them walked closer.

"Baheluh, ye look very _happy_ to see me! I didn't realise ye were so _eager_ to be stitched up eh?" Dwalin ribbed as Thorin stood from the bed attempting to adjust his coat to cover himself. His previously loose trousers were tented completely, as though he were hiding a large unicorn down there!

"You will need to think about a wedding fast, laddie," Balin smiled. "There will be much more scrutiny on the both of you when the nobles arrive from the Blue Mountains…"

Thorin grumbled at the thought knowing her reluctance. He put his life and that of his One on the line to secure their Kingdom. Surely they deserved some peace now.

"Here ya go." Dwalin put the medical kit on the sofa in the room, grumbling. "A brother should never have to see _that,_ Princess, no matter how much we love ya both!"

Shobha sighed. She didn't want a big wedding, especially now her parents weren't here. Thorin looked at her worried, realising her unhappiness over the matter and gently took her hand. He hoped it wasn't because she didn't want to marry him.

"Bilbo I have something of yours to return."

Bilbo walked over slowly having stood there waiting quietly. He was still trying to erase the obscene mental image of the large dwarf King about to mercilessly bed the little woman, from moments ago, while she begged him for it.

"Here.." she picked up her jacket and tipped out the top pocket into Bilbo's hand, to avoid touching the evil trinket. Wearing it once was enough for a lifetime.

He looked at it gleaming in his palm for a moment with a strange expression of overwhelming elation and relief, almost as though checking it was indeed his ring. Then satisfied he placed it back in his waistcoat pocket, and patted it reassuringly.

Thorin watched him with a slight frown. While he felt a strong sense of guilty relief, that his One had been unburdened, it was undeniable what effect it seemed to have even on the less corruptible heart of the hobbit. If what Shobha had said would indeed come true, this would not be the final time they would see the Ring again, and Bilbo would indeed be in great danger.

"Thank you." The halfling nodded his head at Shobha. And then looked at her again in amazement, as she quickly pulled a robe on. "Is that… Oh! Have you…? Goodness! So soon…?"

Bilbo gestured towards her small belly. And she subconsciously rubbed it nervously, trying to suppress a new wave of nausea.

"How long have I been out for?"

"It's only been a day –" Bilbo revealed, still staring at her.

"Master Baggins will be interested in seeing more of Erebor I expect. There will be plenty of time for you both to speak more over the coming days." Thorin furrowed his brows at him.

"Ah! Of course... Thank you Thorin. I would love to stay for a bit. I wouldn't dare leave before your wedding!"

"Hhhmmmuuughhh.." Shobha retched again and Thorin quickly brought a bucket up for her from beside the bed, as she attempted to breath through the feeling.

The stress of a wedding made her worry even more than having her nether regions torn open by giving birth to Thorin's giant warrior-dwarf baby that clearly had some divine growth magic added.

The King under the Mountain looked at his One nervously again.

"Come now, my lady. Stitch my foot and then you need some more rest."

…

"Legolas himself has arrived this time, laddie." Balin explained shaking his head softly. "He says he will not leave until he has met with you and will not discuss what matter it concerns. The young prince also states that should he be turned away next time, the Elvenking himself will arrive."

"I do not need this headache." Thorin grumbled. "What about Gandalf. Do we know where he might be?"

"He is meeting with the people of Esgaroth, as I last heard." Fili confirmed. "I expect he will return again soon."

It had been a week since the battle for Erebor, and they had only just cleared the dead away. He didn't expect the elves to be back asking for the starlight gems again so soon!

"I will need to make time to speak with Bard also." Thorin clasped his hands behind his back and began to slowly stride towards the entrance. "I expect Thranduil will still want his necklace back. But we have not located it. So he will have to wait his turn. Let us get this over with then."

As they arrived at the ornate entrance Legolas stood speaking with Tauriel, Kili and Dwalin. He immediately turned and bowed his head to the King.

Thorin came to stand with them as the remaining group parted to greet him. Legolas had redeemed himself, helping and protecting her and even him on the battlefield. He could not hold his father's wrongs against him. He bowed his head acknowledging the Prince.

"Your Majesty."

"Prince Legolas."

"I come to enquire after Lady Shobha." He spoke earnestly. There was no pretence, and no preamble. "We have good healers with many medicines for one in her condition –"

"Lady Shobha is well, I thank you for your concern. And I thank you, my Prince for your bravery on the battlefield and for returning my sword. I am most grateful for your part in safeguarding my bride." Thorin then decided to approach the subject head on, since it continued to trouble him. It probably would do, until she had given birth safely, and both his One and their babe were resting easy. "I am afraid we have not located the necklace of starlight gems as yet. But we are slowly processing the contents of the treasury. And will inform your King in due course."

"That is not the reason I am here. My father worries about the lady's shackles. They may get tight if she is… with child." He sounded the words awkwardly, as though he was contemplating the act by which she came to be that way. "He is duty bound to remove them and would gladly offer to do so."

"And you, Prince Legolas." Thorin pressed, his face completely unreadable. A stony mask. "What is your opinion of shackling a helpless woman, who has committed no crime, but to become lost and injured in his lands?"

"What I agree or disagree with, is of no material value. But lady Shobha is correct. There is a darkness that spreads through our lands. She is right to urge us to prepare. For this I intend on travelling north, for there is nothing left here for me." Legolas looked down, turning slightly to the right. Thorin could see Tauriel behind them, where she was deep in conversation with his younger sisters-son. They were clearly in love and it evidently troubled the Elven Prince. "But I wish to see this duty fulfilled before I travel."

Thorin could understand his sentiments. He wouldn't know what to do if she were to leave him. Perhaps he too would then return to the blue mountains to live in isolation.

"Thank you." Thorin bowed his head sounding softer this time.

"The shackles are bound by an enchantment. No locksmith can break them open, even if the chains can be severed." Legolas explained. "Please inform me when our Lady is well enough to travel, or if you would be happier for us to travel to the lady..?"

"I will let you know." Thorin nodded, tilting his head, before turning to leave. "I am most grateful for your offer and we fully intend to take it up soon."

With that Thorin bowed his head, as Legolas returned the gesture.

…..

After a few weeks she had found her wounds had begun to heal well enough for her to walk more and she had begun to spend time regularly helping Oin at the infirmary. They had decided that she would avoid any pain killer potions, unless the need was extreme, while she was pregnant, particularly since she had no idea herself what the herbs were. But she had started to read the few common tongue books written on their healing methods to understand better.

Most of Dain's dwarves were much more mistrusting of her initially, some did nothing more than bow in greeting, while some refused to have her treat them altogether. The few she had treated however were very sociable. And conversed with her a lot, telling her of their families and their usual work in the Iron Hills. She had been introduced to them all as the adopted daughter of Fundin, so while she would have loved to talk about her own parents, she couldn't.

The younger Thorin Stonehelm had also required stitches to several wounds, which he had insisted she did, it had given him time to chat to his cousins bride, and his men had watched avidly, which had somewhat helped the attitude towards her soften somewhat. Soon there were many of the Ironhill soldiers who regarded her with fondness and respect.

Erebor was buzzing with activity. Most of the uninjured soldiers from the Iron Hills had stayed on to help with clearing and refurbishing in order to earn extra money. And Thorin had been generous in his offer of pay to them. There were no other females staying in the Lonely Mountain, and so Thorin had insisted she always had an escort. And this was usually Bilbo, Fili, Ori, Dori or Bifur, since everyone else was engaged in activities. Thorin himself, would accompany her to breakfast and then join her again in the evening. The Ravens had started to fly in with various messages from many important dwarves, and Thorin had been engaged in meetings with Dain and Bard and further messages had come in from several more kingdoms requesting meetings and further trade talks for the future.

Much to Shobha's disappointment Tauriel had returned back to Greenwood, although she would visit often. And when she did, had insisted on spending a little time with Shobha teaching her some Sindarin. She had revealed that her parents had been killed when she was a child by orcs, and so Thranduil himself had her raised in his Palace by his former Queens handmaidens. She was younger than both Legolas and Tirneldor, so had never associated them much as a child.

Ultimately, she was a little lonely, in the Lonely Mountain.

And until her leg was completely pain free she wasn't planning to push her body to do too much. Suddenly a little background TV or music, or a phone call to her parents, or even a walk outside was sorely missed. Even the weather around Erebor had turned bitterly cold, although it hadn't started snowing properly yet. This had left her feeling a little more homesick than she had expected.

To make matters worse, her morning sickness had persisted and she had often found herself so very tired with her pregnancy so far. So she would often require an extra nap in the evenings before supper, sometimes even sleeping through, to find Thorin waking her up with a small tray of food sent up by Bombur.

That evening she had fallen asleep and not woken up in time for supper either, when she found a large calloused hand brush against her cheek gently.

"Amralime…"

Her eyes fluttered open to meet Thorin's deep sapphire gaze, filled with concern, as she stretched a little.

"Have something to eat please, my beauty…" he offered her a tray, lifting the cloche to reveal vegetable stew and some bread with goats cheese. She quickly pushed the tray away and covered the plate back.

"That cheese is stinky." She winced. "I'm sorry… but if I breath any more of that smell in I will chunder!"

"Oh." Thorin quickly rushed the tray out of the room and returned. "But you need to have something…"

"Maybe some tea and biscuits later." She lay back down, rubbing her small baby bump. "I didn't realise how taxing pregnancy was!"

"Have you no cravings at all my lady?" Thorin brushed her cheek again and leant down to kiss her.

"Hmmmm… I do…" she smiled grasping his jacket and pulling him down towards her. "I recall you promised to fuck me when you wore that armour!"

"Mahal! My beauty… I didn't mean –" he quirked his brow, displaying a shade of red, assessing her carefully before leaning in to steal a deeper kiss. He then pulled away to study her face again, his previous worry replaced for a moment with rare look of disbelieving amusement. "My armour…? Truly…?"

"Mmmmm…." She nodded nervously, big brown eyes widening, suddenly feeling like a pervert for admitting that to him and subconsciously tapping her full lips with her finger.

"Don't do that!" He said sternly. They had made love a few times since the battle, but he had been very careful to avoid straining her too much, given both their injuries and her sickness. However, he had craved so much more, and she too had hinted at her own desires on several occasions, but she looked so tired and pale of late, that it had worried him.

"Do what?" She looked confused as though she had done something terrible. And growling he suddenly lunged at her and crushed his lips to hers, sucking and biting.

"Tap, or play with your lips." He kissed her roughly again pulling her onto his lap. "Those delicious lips of yours, make me want to do certain things that cannot be mentioned in polite society, my little temptress…"

"Well, you can do _anything_ … and _everything_ you want to me Thorin," she placed several kisses on his neck, running her finger along the edge of his large ear. It was his turn to shiver under her light touch. "But um… could you wear your armour – just once…"

Thorin chuckled darkly, tossing her gently onto the bed and urgently pulling her skirts up moving his hands greedily to her core, while claiming her lips. He found her wet with desire, and his aching cock couldn't take anymore. Pulling her knickers off urgently and unlacing his own breeches fast, he teased himself up to her entrance and pushed in all the way firmly, feeling complete relief flood through his body for being inside her. She arched under him, feeling a delectable fullness, her lips forming a silent 'oh'.

He shut his eyes for a moment, savouring the feel of her tightness, before greedily opening them to take in every inch of her and making quick work of unlacing her bodice to release her sensitive breasts. Grasping her right peak in his mouth, he kneaded her other breast in his large hand, shamelessly enjoying himself and making her clench around him. Thrusting firmly into her several times, he tested how ready she was, and was pleased to hear the intoxicating, soft noises she made. He needed this so badly. Gazing deep into her big chocolate eyes, he began moving, his body having a mind of its own, lost in its hedonism. In that moment he knew all control was gone, and he could only hope that he would be able to stop if she requested it.

She fisted the sheets as he drove her higher with his punishing pace, and she watched the large dwarf, his rugged face washed free of all his burdens for a brief period. In that time he was truly hers and she was his, with the world around them dissolving away. Finally returning from his place of sheer pleasure he moved further up holding himself above her carefully, and slipping his arm under her hips to tilt her pelvis up. And following several thrusts in this new angle she came undone violently, crying out as he followed immediately, growling in Khuzdul.

Too exhausted to even take his tunic off, although he was now soaked in sweat, he picked up her thoroughly loved, limp body, holding it against his and rolled onto his back. Resting her on his soaked chest, they both lay there completely exhausted, panting heavily, and in utter bliss.

After regaining some strength, she attempted to slide off to a side and cover her breasts, only to be halted by him.

"Those are mine, my beauty," he uttered grazing her jaw with his teeth as lowered himself to place kisses reverently on each breast and pull her body against his tightly. "As are you my lady. Do not think there is any escape now…"

...

Dear All,

A bit of happy before the challenges - I mean the dwarf nobility descend on them! So there may be a few more challenges before they get a bit of happy ever after - please please leave a review/let me know your thoughts xx

Thank you again UnaLouise for your lovely review. I have written a lot of this already, just editing it as I go along and post, although I am changing some things more than I expected. It may turn out to be a bit of an epic story haha :))


	33. Chapter 33

They had slowly settled into a new found routine. Thorin had been very busy, there was so much to prepare for, and Dis had returned a raven informing them that the first travellers from the Blue Mountains, were now a mere few weeks of safe travel away!

Balin and Dwalin had made their adoption of her as a 'daughter of Fundin' official. Amongst her happy tears, and she had many mood swings these days, she had confessed to them that she hated the thought of a big public wedding, although felt some guilt about admitting it since Thorin's sister was on her way. This was information that both Dwalin and Bilbo intended on fully sharing with their King!

Shobha had spent her time either helping Oin, who thoroughly enjoyed her company, or helping Gloin in the treasury, who felt she had the eye of an artisan jeweller. He was willing to bet she had the hands for it after watching her stitch up several wounds, but didn't vocalise it yet. She had even found Girion's emerald necklace, which Thorin had happily returned. But she fully intended on finding Thranduil's necklace also, and hoped she would have it by the time Thorin was finally free to take her to Greenwood.

Even through all the morning sickness and the fatigue, her little baby bump had indeed begun to grow alarmingly fast, and while she was probably no more than six weeks pregnant, she probably looked more like she was three months! And Oin kept a close eye on her, taking care to disguise his worry as the need to 'fuss over the lass'.

One afternoon once Shobha had returned from the infirmary she found Dwalin and Dori standing there with a beautiful length of silky material in a deep pink with hold embroidery. They seemed deep in thought and turned to look at her as she walked in.

"Ah Princess! Ye will probably know better how to wear this…"

"Um ok? What is this for? Are you making a dress – because I don't think hot pink is really for either of you." She grinned, to find them both smiling back at her as Dori pulled out a decorated long sleeved shaped blouse.

"Actually lass, it's meant for you." Dori held it out and smiled shyly again. "I made it, but I had to guess your size, mind you. And well… you have um… since I started working on it –"

"What Master Dori means to say is, Princess, that yer belly might have grown a little."

"Ok. What is this about? What's this for?" Shobha wondered whether the Blue Mountain dwarves were arriving sooner than expected, and the panic began to rise in her. She really didn't feel like being social at the moment between waves of violent nausea and extreme fatigue. And she had gathered that some of the nobles were rather stuck up, and coupled with the dwarves extreme mistrust and racism towards any non dwarves she knew they wouldn't take too kindly towards her. And then the thought had crossed her mind that perhaps Thorin had previous lovers or dams he had been in relationships with who may have arrived amongst the group, to add to her troubles. After all a two hundred year old handsome warrior dwarf with the libido that he had, surely needed the occasional booty call.

"Princess…?" Dwalin spoke softly snapping her out of her internal train of runaway thoughts.

She looked at them and nodded.

"We just felt that we had never had a celebratory feast since we claimed Erebor… apart from when we celebrated our dead." Dori explained. "And Thorin wanted us to all get ready for a small feast tonight. Just us, the company and Dain and his son…"

"We've all found some glad rags Princess, but Thorin said you would need something."

"And he mentioned that you wore something called a _Zaa_ - _Ree_. Even drew one out for me, so I could make it…" Dori looked worriedly at the saree, and she realised that he was uncertain whether he had got it right.

"Oh Dori, its beautiful!" She smiled and gave him a hug, making him blush. "I didn't realise you could sew… although you are the best dressed."

"Problem is lass, we don't know how you'd put it on." He beamed proudly at her complement.

"I can do that. But I need a few pins."

"We brought those, Princess." Dwalin opened a small box to show her a pile of gold pins. "Now better get ready. Thorin will be waiting for ya…"

"Aye, it was his idea about the _Zaa_ - _ree_. Said he had never seen a lass so beautiful as when you wore one in your land!" Dori blushed again.

So they had helped her get dressed and she had shown them how to wear it. But just as they were ready to walk out there was another knock on the door, and Fili peeped through the door.

"Come in… I'm dressed."

"My lady, these are for you…" Fili walked over with a small wooden box and held it out.

As Shobha slowly opened it, inside sitting twinkling on the velvet lining was a beautiful necklace of pink and white sapphires and rubies to match her saree perfectly surrounded by ornate filigree work in gold. Beside it were a matching pair of chandelier earrings. And she gasped at the sight.

"He's got a good eye." Fili marvelled. "It will suit you perfectly. Here let me."

Before she knew it Fili had gently placed the necklace around her and was setting the clasp in place.

As she stepped into the corridor with the three dwarves, she met Kili stood outside waiting with a nervous expression painted on his young face.

"What's up with you?" Shobha noticed his deep blue formal suit, which matched that of his brother.

"Just waiting for you all…" he clutched at his stomach nervously. In truth his task was to let Thorin and Balin know if she was reluctant to get dressed and join them. A message he didnt want to deliver after all the trouble they had gone to.

"Are you ok?"

But Kili didn't answer, his nervous expression turning to a pained one, as a strange squeaking – spluttering noise escaped him.

"Ugh! Kili – " Dori screwed up his face, turning his nose away from the steadily dissipating foul stench.

"Hhhmmmmuurgghh…" Shobha wretched, as Dwalin presented her with a smaller apparently 'portable' bucket ready in case she was sick.

"Mahal's hairy bollocks lad!" Dwalin moved Shobha away from the young Durin. "What in all of Arda have ya been eating! That smells like Warg shit!"

"Sorry I get wind when I'm nervous – " Kili blushed a deep shade of red. "And that one's been rumbling around my belly for a couple of hours now…"

"Aye _terrible_ wind!" Fili flared his nostrils, casting a symptathetic glance towards his little brother.

"Hhhmmmuuurgghh…" she wretched again, and Kili couldn't help the next one, as a it rumbled through him creating a louder noise not dissimilar to a quad bike. It made them all jump!

"See – nerves!" the young prince blushed.

" _Kili_!" Fili and Dori both cried at once this time openly holding their noses.

"Give us a few feet of space will ya!" Dwalin grumbled as he scooped Shobha up and moved her along the corridor, away from the unearthly odour.

They had escorted her down to the newly cleared royal dining hall, where she was finally set down.

The hall was large and grandly decorated even though it was only intended for private royal dinners. And despite being in the height of winter, they had somehow found some greenery to decorate the room with a large bough at one end. Then she noticed the rest of the company, Dain and his son stood gathered around the bough, as they all suddenly fell silent turning to look at her.

Then suddenly everyone stood aside to reveal Thorin, in a formal suit of navy velvet and some of his best armour stood there. He looked over at Shobha as she stood there radiant in the deep shade of blush pink. He imagined many brighter colours would suit her hue of dark honey brown skin, but he hadnt expected this shade to look perfect. Now all he had to do was hope that he could convince her to marry him that evening with only the company present instead of all of the Longbeard clan.

Striding over, the corners of his mouth twitching into the softest smile as he took her in.

"Dwalin… what is this….? Now I get Kili's nerves!"

"Well ya know Thorin, Princess…" Dwalin rolled his eyes, trying hard to hide his grin. "He likes a bit of a grand entrance – its all bloody majestic regality and dramatic entrances!"

Thorin stood next to her taking her hand in his gently.

"We thought you might prefer it if we were to get married in a more… private ceremony…" Thorin spoke gently. In truth he felt terribly nervous. More so than before any battle he had ever faced in his lifetime.

They had all imagined her reluctance of getting married had stemmed from her previous betrothal to the man Thorin had faced down in her world, or because she missed her parents and family. And since Dwalin and Bilbo had revealed her admission of fearing a large wedding, it seemed this was the only chance they would have at the formality before the first wagons from Ered Luin arrived. In truth he wasn't even sure how Dis would react towards his One, given she was a child of Men. She had been through much herself, during the travels to the blue mountains, watching their kin succumb to the rigours of the journey and the terrors of battle before finally reaching the safety of their paupers residence.

She looked at him for a moment, taken aback a little. In truth, Shobha had expected a formal dinner, and not a wedding proposal.

"You told him!" She smacked Dwalin, as the large tattooed dwarf ducked out of her way.

"Ya don't have to Princess – "

"Look at me, my beauty." Thorin stood enveloping her in his arms turning her towards him gently. "You need not do this, if you do not wish it. You have already accepted my braid, and carry my heir, so as far as the Khazad and my heart are concerned, you are already my wife…"

And then he knelt down on a knee before her.

"But you would make me the happiest dwarf if you would marry me, here in front of my company and my kin…" he remained nervously looking up at her with his deep blue eyes. The flash of nervousness across his normally aloof face tugged at her heartstrings. And her eyes found the braid she had placed in his hair that day at the Inn, in Laketown.

In truth, her reluctance to get married had indeed been based on Mike, but he hadnt even crossed her mind since she last saw him at the Club with Thorin. And it was nice that Thorin had arranged such an intimate wedding, for surely it would be expected of him to have wed his bride before his subjects.

Shobha smiled, nodding, unable to find the words as tears threatened to prickle her eyes again.

 _Damn_ _these_ _bloody_ _hormones_!

"Yes!" She finally pulled at him, as he came to stand by her again, finding her lips tenderly. "But who would marry us…?"

"That would be me lass." Balin smiled softly having quietly joined the small group at the entrance.

"And I have no one to give me away – "

"Actually Princess…" Dwalin rubbed his tattooed bald head. "I thought… well, maybe… I could have the honour…?"

"Aw! Underneath all that scary, you're just a big old softie really aren't ya?" Shobha smiled linking her arm in Dwalin's.

"Well – he certainly made me work hard to gain his blessing!" Thorin grumbled.

"Aye – did ya want another _sparkly_ _powder_ - _blue_ _bow_ in yer hair from me as well baheluh?" He ribbed to which Thorin signed something at his friend. It was clearly rude from the way in which Dwalin's eyebrows shot up.

"Ok! Ok! Now go take your places quick before I change my mind!" Shobha ushered Thorin back.

"Aye same to you – King ' _Baby_ - _Blue_ '!"

"Yeah, I might need to sort that out." She looked at Dwalin. "I have to make a bead for him."

"Not to worry. I'll help ya Princess," he winked at her.

Dwalin had walked her past the beaming group as Thorin stood under the green bough watching them with a rarely seen carefree grin on his face. It lifted years off his handsomely rugged features, and he couldn't help beaming at her as Balin read out their marriage contract in Khuzdul, holding her hand in his.

"So, you know the marriage contract states that you have to _obey_ me, my lady?" He teasingly whispered close to her ear as though he were translating the khuzdul.

"Oh _does_ it now…? I dont know. Maybe you got the translations wrong." She raised an eyebrow at him. "And what else does it say, _my_ _King_?"

"I like the way that rolls off your lovely lips," he shut his eyes briefly, as though he were savouring the moment. He couldn't help how it made his male ego swell – along with something else! "But it also states that you agree to fulfil your _duties_ as a wife towards me…"

"Hmmmm… I rather like the _duties_ on my hands and knees..." she smiled mischievously. "Nice armour by the way."

"Ah. Well, I wore this just for your _pleasure_ , my lady." He quirked his eyebrow suggestively as Balin handed him a ring encrusted with rubies and pink sapphires, which he gently slipped onto her ring finger.

"Well then, fulfilling my _duties_ as a wife wont be so hard tonight…" she whispered placing the ring given to her on Thorin's finger.

"Oh my lady," he groaned wondering how much longer they would have to tolerate everyone else before they were alone tonight! "I, for one intend to be _exceedingly_ _hard_ where your wifely duties are concerned!"

Their little highly suggestive, whispered conversation was interrupted when Balin pronounced them husband and wife loudly. Thorin beamed down a her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him as he crushed her lips with his. The company cheered around them, and he found himself overcome with elation.

He lifted her up and twirled her around, coming to dip her gently as he found her soft lips again. Never in a million lifetimes would he have imagined he would find such happiness. Even as a young prince of Erebor, he had only ever imagined that he would find himself in a political marriage, duty-bound to produce an heir to succeed him when the time came. But this, with her, was neither a chore nor a duty that weighed heavy – it was a blessing, and a wonderful dream.

…

Several perfect weeks had passed in Erebor, as the peak of winter had arrived sooner than expected.

Many of the Iron Hill Soldiers had returned back with Dain and his son, while a considerable number had chosen to remain to help work on the restoration work in preparation for the arrival of the Blue Mountain dwarves.

Shobha had continued to grow at an alarming rate, to the point that she wondered how much longer this would go on for! Unfortunately neither Oin nor Gandalf could help with that.

Bilbo had also remained with them for the winter, planning to travel back to the shire once the snow had thawed. And given that venturing outside was only for essential trips they had taken to exploring what was there within Erebor itself.

That afternoon they had taken a wrong turn somewhere along the many corridors, and finding their way back looked no different to pushing ahead.

"Maybe if we go the other way and turn right at the last atrium…?" Bilbo frowned in concentration scratching his head.

"It all looks the same. Next time we should leave pebbles or something along the way… it's not so bad along the corridors with the carvings or busts in the alcoves…" she moved ahead holding her torch up. "Keep an eye out for any more of these. Mine will go out soon…"

Behind her there was a crash as Bilbo wrenched a torch out of a sconce, which apparently brought the whole thing down. He dusted his clothes off, releasing a plume of debris, but standing victorious with not one, but two torches in his hands.

She coughed and dusted herself down.

"Well… that will do it." Lighting one of the torches she handed it back to Bilbo, who offered the second but she shook her head. "Save it in case we are down here longer."

"Ooh! Not there!" Bilbo squeaked as he peered down another corridor prompting her to look in.

At first it looked as though there were people within, but within moments it was clear they had all huddled together in their final moments there to die. Their bodies were nothing but mummified skeletons within old clothes.

"What do you think Smaug lived on all these years? There's nothing down here… not even mice or insects…" she shuddered at the thought.

"I don't know… maybe the animals in the land around?"

"But the dragon hasnt been seen for a while. Otherwise it would have attracted much more attention."

"Maybe dragons are like squirrels in the winter? Or doormice? They don't need to eat…"

"Hibernating away… interesting. There isn't even any sign of the dragon having come down here." She sighed returning to the task of finding her way back. "We will have to tell them about this. These poor people need to be buried."

"Well this is clearly a dead end so I think we go back…"

"Wait." She suddenly stopped him and redirected his torch back down the corridor. "What's that? Down there?"

"Don't go down there –" Bilbo clutched at her arm, but it was too late she had set off down the dark corridor, towards the mummified dwarves, holding her dimming torch up. And all he could do was follow hoping he could keep her safe from harm. "You might catch something! Miss Shobha!"

"Hardly Bilbo! They're all well mummified now. There isn't even a stench. It must be the constant temperature in here…" she gave him a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Very well. Now you've seen the dead bodies and satisfied your macabre taste, please let's go back."

"Come over here. Look at this…" she stepped right amongst the corpses, where there appeared to be a large rock in the middle.

Bilbo cursed under his breath, making a mental note to never take her on an exploratory walk again.

She always got him into trouble. Last time they stumbled across the large training arena, where they had hidden and watched Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and a whole bunch of other soldiers training, shirtless and sweaty. And while he had attempted to move away, embarrassed, she had been frozen to the spot watching unblinking, cheeks flushed, jaw dropped. Thorin had found it rather amusing, strutting over to them enjoying her attention, and then invited her to watch, which had meant two hours of boredom for him.

Or the time she had found the heated pools, only to immediately run away from the many nude bathing dwarven soldiers. Thorin had been less amused by that. But that was less their fault, given neither could read the old Khuzdul signs on the large doors!

Or the time that she had almost fallen to her death, off an old balcony she had discovered by opening several doors, randomly, on the upper levels. Bilbo had come over in a cold sweat as they had both scrambled to get her back up safely, given she had put on a little weight, and was considerably taller than him! If she had died that day – he may as well have thrown himself off that balcony too, for surely Thorin would have dealt him a far worse fate for not keeping her safe under his charge!

Once again heart pounding in his ears as to what he might find, he moved close to her looking around at the many corpses that lay piled up against the walls, and almost touching their feet, as she nimbly stepped over several outstretched mummified arms. She finally came to crouch down in the centre.

As Bilbo neared her, there were several crunches as he accidentally stepped on a few fingers. In any other situation, the irony of 'stepping on fingers' and not toes would have made him laugh. However, the bones breaking under his less nimble hobbit feet, instead, made him wince.

He looked down at her, but what he saw was the last thing he expected!

Shobha knelt before the large smooth rock that rose from the centre of all the bodies, running her hand over the surface almost lovingly.

"For goodness sake! What ever it is don't touch it!"

"I've never seen a rock as smooth as this before… and why on earth would it be in the middle of them like this?" She began to clear around the base of the pale grey ovoid, finally revealing the whole thing, sitting on a small mound of gold coins and jewels.

Bilbo gasped as she stepped away.

"What…"

"It looks like a giant egg!" She moved Bilbo's torch-bearing arm forward for better light and looked at him, eyebrows shot up. "You don't think it could be…?"

"Oh my!"

"But how? I thought Smaug was a boy dragon?" She puzzled. He certainly behaved perverted enough for it!

"Maybe he had a Mrs Smaug at some point… maybe he brought it here." Then almost as though struck by lightning she took a sharp breath in and grasped Bilbo's arm filling in the gaps with her vivid imagination. "He was expecting it to hatch, when he arrived, that's why he turned this into a little baby dragon nest… and these dead bodies were meant to feed the little baby dragon when it hatched!"

"You know, no matter how many times you say ' _baby_ - _dragon_ ' it doesn't turn a monster into a sweet, little cuddly kitten."

But it was too late, she was kneeling at the egg, running her hand fondly over its cool surface as though it were an abandoned little baby!

"Aw! He must have remained here all these years not going outside to even feed, expecting it to hatch…!" She pouted at Bilbo, eyes wide. "I killed the little baby dragon's father… maybe.. maybe he came here because his wife died… giving birth…"

"Right… now _you've_ gone crazy!" Bilbo scowled. "It's the pregnancy! Yes that's it… I have heard it does these things to females… that's right… you're projecting… Shobha…? Shobha?"

Shobha couldn't hear him. All she could do was see the little orphaned creature, who's only living parent she had killed. It made her imagine their own child as a helpless orphan. A little boy with Thorin's features, her brown skin, and wavy raven hair. She rubbed the smooth egg lovingly.

"Alright. Shobha. We are going right now!" He pulled on her arm, bringing her to stand up.

"I _have_ to keep it." She pouted at him.

"What?! Are you _out_ _of_ _your_ _mind_?!"

"Please… it may not even hatch." She begged, grasping as his hands. "I kept your ring a secret from Gandalf. Let me have my egg… please?"

" _YOUR_ egg?!" Bilbo huffed unbelievably. "What will you do with it?"

"Keep it safe and warm."

"And if it _hatches_?" He hoped it would help her see sense, if he talked it through. Surely it was because she was with child, and her nesting instinct had kicked in.

"Well… then we will train it to be good." She never belived everything was simply good and bad, but rather, all had the capacity for good.

" _Train_ it?!" Bilbo cried, his voice shrill. "That's – that's it. I am telling Thorin. This is madness!"

She suddenly jumped at the hobbit, eyes filled with tears.

"Please, Bilbo…" she grasped his arms tightly, pleading. "I killed Smaug. I made this little dragon an orphan. If the dwarves find the egg, they will destroy it… a defenceless little creature."

An image of what she imagined a their child might look like, came to her mind again.

"Ok, look Bilbo, I know this is crazy… but it may not hatch. And _IF_ it does and it is dangerous, then…"

Bilbo rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was going to help her do this, but he simply didn't have the heart to look into her soulful doe eyes and turn her down.

"Very well. I will help you. But _IF_ this abomination hatches – then we tell Thorin," Bilbo negotiated. "And he will decide it's fate."

"But…" she pouted again. "He will kill it!"

"Either I tell him now. Or I humour you and if it gets more serious, like it hatches, then he will be told. Those are your only two choices my lady."

"Ok." She nodded. Perhaps it would take years before it even hatched. Maybe by then she will have thought of some other way of saving the creature.

"So where are we going to keep it?" He sighed in defeat.

"I think I might know the perfect place..."

...

Dear All,

Thank you for following so far… I know it's a strange turn to the story, so please let me know your thoughts/comments xx


	34. Chapter 34

They had somehow managed to find their way back and snuck the egg into the large chest in her wardrobe, where she had covered it with soft clothes. It was the size of a small bean bag. Shobha knew it would safe there, as no one would look inside. And she had obtained another smaller chest to put her precious backpack and its contents in separately. If the egg did hatch the creature inside would be the size of a small dog. She had placed her mithril vest over the top, and simply hoped that she would have some sort of sign from the little creature inside before it hatched.

She checked on it ever day for the next three weeks, but there it lay, completely still and unchanged. After the third week, she had decided it would only need a weekly check. It would be rather disastrous if it hatched and Thorin had found it!

As the next month rolled in, between her various tasks helping Oin, and her own project of wishing to clear the temple of Aulë and Yavanna, and her fatigue and persistence morning sickness, she had lost track of the egg completely.

Her baby bump had also grown much larger, much to her shock and Thorin's concern! Only knowing that Oin checked up on her daily, was what kept Thorin from succumbing to complete panic.

That morning as she angrily removed the only dress that fit her, which no longer fit around her stomach, there was a soft knock on the door of their bedroom.

"Hang on please." She quickly pulled on her robe over her underslip dress, and opened the door slightly.

"It's just us!" Kili and Fili stood outside smiling excited. Without waiting the younger of the two princes barged in. "Guess what?! Amad is coming today!"

Fili observed her closely and gave her an apologetic look on behalf of his brother.

"So, how do we look?" Kili have her his best smile.

"Very handsome. Your mother will be proud." She attempted to keep replies sounding upbeat, but they were a week early, and apparently, she had nothing but underslips, nightwear and Thorin's tunics left that would fit her.

Kili stood in front of their mirror and admired himself again, before turning to her.

"She will be excited to meet you! We've been sending her lots of ravens along the way."

They were both dressed in the same deep blue that Thorin favoured. Their velvet suits fit them well, and they were adorned with simple mithril piping.

"So what time will they arrive?"

"Probably in a couple of hours, so we have enough time to get Dori to help you find something that fits." Fili spoke gently, gauging her concern.

She nodded gratefully not wanting to cry.

"Oh what does it matter. I will outgrow that in a few weeks too probably! I may as well just wear a moo-moo or a sack. I'll be like a whale by the end of this!"

"There will be lots of things Dori can put together. Kili! Come on!" Fili grabbed his brother's arm and ushered him through the door. "Go straight to Dori and get him to come over here. Tell him it's an emergency. I will wait with you, my lady."

He then quickly returned to her and picked up the dress she had thrown on the floor and set it on the end of the bed.

"Thanks Fili." She rubbed her quite clear baby bump that stuck out through the opening of the robe. "I can't even pull this together."

The Prince opened Thorin's wardrobe and pulled out one of his Uncle's robes and handed it over to her.

"He won't mind." Fili smiled and turned around to allow her a moment to change her robe.

Suddenly the door burst open as Thorin and Dwalin rushed in with their swords and axes raised, making her back away into poor Fili, who just caught her in time.

They were soon followed by Dori and Kili, who was red faced.

"Ye said it was an _emergency_!" Dwalin grumbled at the youngest prince as they both put their weapons away.

"Yes a _dress_ emergency!" Shobha couldn't help giggle at the whole scene. "I have nothing I can fit into! I'm so fat!"

"Best get yeselves out of here lads," Dwalin gestured to Fili and Kili, who followed him.

Thorin remained behind attempting to reassure her that she was not fat but 'lusciously ripe with his child'. And Dori set about attempting to expand her dress quickly.

…..

Fili and Kili stood at the great Gates as Dis' carriage and convoy of caravans pulled in with many other dwarves from the Blue Mountains. As soon as it pulled to a stop, she had immediately stepped out, rushing to greet her sons.

Dis wore a large fur trimmed travel coat in the deepest blue. Her mahogany hair had been elaborately braided with two longer braids that hung in front of her ears, where her sideburns extending down to the angle of her jaw lay. Her lack of facial hair had been her inheritance from her grandmother, and sadly it had been a trait she had passed on to her younger son. It was unheard of for a Noble dam of royal heritage to lack facial hair, as she did. But as Princess of Erebor and the only daughter for several generations of Royal Durins, she could more than hold her own. Something that other Noble dwarrowdams had come to both respect and fear, regarding the Ereborian Princess.

Her deep blue eyes focussed on her eldest first, as she climbed the shallow steps to reach them. He looked very much the crown prince, and the quest seemed to have done much for his self confidence. He met her mid way in a large hug, lifting his mother off the ground.

"Oh my first born!" She smiled up at him, as he pressed his forehead to hers and then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Amad, I hope your travels were uneventful."

"Aye, my wonderful boy." Then she immediately turned to her younger son, not wishing for him to feel in anyway left out or less important, as he used to complain when younger. "Ah! My younger son. You look older, and more handsome!"

"Amad!" Kili hugged her in a bone crushing hug! "So what do you think of Erebor?"

"Beautiful… and as grand as I remember. Of course the land around Dale used to be much richer. Not just scorched earth, but I see there are men working on its rebuilding." She looked around. "These large torches are new. But a good idea… there never was enough light at night…"

"Aye Amad! That was Shobha's idea!" Kili grinned. "The Iron Hills Soldiers used to camp outside, and she and Oin had a lot of work in the Infirmary tent for a while, until everything was cleared in the Mountain. So for everyone's safety she asked Uncle, and of course –"

"Come, Amad," Fili interrupted his brother before he revealed too much. He was rather certain that none of them had let her know Shobha was with child. And given his mother had skills as a midwife, she would struggle to believe Shobha was only a few months pregnant. They all were, themselves, astonished by how fast she had grown right before their own eyes! "You must be tired and thirsty, and hungry."

"Where is my brother?" Dis asked Fili imagining his delay could only be due to his new mistress. "What has kept him so busy that he cannot be here to greet his only sister after her long travels?"

"Amad… be nice." Fili warned.

"I am nice!" She turned to her son and winked. All she knew was that the female was a child of man. "I merely am curious as to what she has that none of the beautiful Noble dams of either Ered Luin, or the Iron Hills did not possess. I doubt it will be her full beard!"

Kili walked behind them, listening carefully to his mother speak. The reality of his own situation with Tauriel now breaking in his mind like a chaotic wave crashing on the shore. It quickened his heart and brought a light bead of sweat to his brow. But it mattered not. She was his One, and he could never take any other in her place.

…..

"We need to hurry… I have made us late enough!" Shobha picked her skirts up attempting to rush, only to be held back by both Thorin, Dwalin and Dori.

"No, my lady. You will soon be crowned as my consort. You rush for no one. Not even my sister." Thorin took her hand and began to lead her along the corridor with Dwalin and Dori behind.

"We imagined there would naturally be delays. And Bombur thought he would say you were in the kitchens helping just for today."

"Aye Princess, Dis is a pussycat once you get to know her. Don't let her scare ya. It's all an act." Dwalin smiled. Shobha took a second glance at him, certain that his face displayed an unusual softness brought on by the discussion about Thorin's sister.

They didn't need to walk far as Dis, arm in arm with Fili and followed by he youngest Durin met them midway along the corridors.

"Dear Brother!" Dis began but abruptly halted as she set eyes on Shobha, her mouth fully dropping open. "Mahal! Thorin! Your bride to be…"

"Sister," Thorin was used to her. In general Noble dams were vicious creatures, particularly towards other females. But among them there were only ever three females that he knew who were capable of controlling these vicious beasts, his late mother and grandmother were now gone, leaving only Dis. He gave her a gentle hug and peck on the cheek, all he while never letting go of his wife. "This is my wife, Shobha."

"Wife?" She breathed out shocked. "When? You never told us –"

Shobha smiled at her but other than looking her over she carried on speaking with Thorin.

"And she's with child! Is it even yours Thorin? The lass looks at least six months into her confinement! Oh Mahal!"

"Amad, we can vouch she is no more than a couple of months with child. She was the thinnest woman you would have ever seen." Fili stepped in defensively.

"And an Easterling! Even if she's a Princess… Goodness Thorin! What in Durins name were you thinking?"

"Enough Dis –"

"And you were married!" She clutched her chest dramatically. "You didn't want to wait for me to arrive! And I can see why –"

" _ENOUGH_!" Thorin's deep voice resounded through the corridor making Dis step back and Shobha jump. "I will not have a market place discussion out in the corridor! This is far beneath you Dis! Into my office!"

"I think I will go for a walk." Shobha attempted to let go of Thorin's hand, but he held tight.

"No, wife. You ARE my family. I will not speak about you behind your back. If my sister has any objections to discuss she can do so in front of you." He knew this was merely due to her feeling left out for not having known every detail about his One prior to her arrival, and her pride not coping with having been unsuccessful at having selected a suitor for him.

They had soon piled into his office, Shobha, and Dwalin taking a seat around a small side table, while Kili stood near the door. Dis and Thorin stood in front of his desk, and Fili came to stand by Shobha's chair.

"What do we say to your people…?"

"Shobha saved me several times - without her _my people_ would have no King. And if you want to know the complete truth, she saved both your sons from death on the battle field also!" Thorin spoke calmly. She could see that he was angry even if he didn't show it. "She deserves more than respect. In fact she deserves complete veneration for that. Or you would be returning to three stone tombs!"

Dis suddenly stood quietly, her mouth agape, as though she had been slapped around the face with a large wet fish and looked over first as Fili followed by Dwalin, then to Kili. All three dwarrows nodded solemnly in agreement of the terrifying truth.

"And she drowned, when she killed Smaug, Amad."

Dis moved towards an armchair by the heart and fell into it heavily, contemplating the thought of losing both her sons. It brought back emotions that she had long suppressed after the loss of her own One following Azanulbizar.

"Why did you not tell me this before." Dis finally looked up weakly at Thorin.

"Because you did not need to be made upset again on the eve of your travel here, sister." Thorin explained. "I fell under the sickness… and if not for Shobha, I would be lost still."

"And she is not an Easterling. The Princess is the adopted daughter of Fundin." Dwalin corrected, a slight blush spreading across his face as she looked at him. Apparently she too was affected by the burly warrior, as her cheeks appeared suddenly flushed also under his scrutiny.

Shobha gazed over at Kili, who stood by the door, now looking at her with sadness filling his chocolate eyes. Of course he was no doubt thinking of Tauriel also.

Suddenly remaining here even for Thorin and their child seemed like a big ask for her, and the comfort of home instantly more appealing.

"And she's only a few months in to her confinement?"

" _Alright_ , now I have had enough! _She_ is in the room and understands your common tongue perfectly thanks. And unless you have medical qualifications or specialise is half-human, half-big-giant-dwarf babies, then keep your bloody thoughts to yourself about how fast I am growing thanks." Shobha stood up angrily, retching suddenly, as Thorin found a small bucket they kept in his study, for when she read in the evenings with him, and rushed it over to her. "Thank you."

She took a few steadying breaths, rubbing her little baby bump.

"I am fully aware of how much larger than a normal baby this is turning out to be. Thank you again." She walked over to the door. "But I will also kindly remind you, that however much delight you take in describing how uncomfortably large I am, or how tough the birth will be, that it is I, and not you or him and anyone else, whose hoo-ha has to split open to deliver this baby in one bloody piece!"

And then leaving, she slammed the door shut behind her for good effect and began walking away fast.

"If you do that with my bride or Kili's Amad, I will send you back to Ered Luin!" Fili stood up feeling sorry for Shobha suddenly, only to be stopped by Thorin on his fast and purposeful path to the door following after her.

"No, I will go. I should never have subject my One to this!" Thorin opened the door, before turning to Dis one last time. "You should be ashamed of yourself, after I alone, supported your marriage to your One, when he was a mere lowly, unranked infantry soldier, of common blood that no one approved of!"

Dis sat there looking at her hands, feeling somewhat embarrassed now. She hadnt expected Thorin to have found his One this late in life and not informed her. But then he always did keep his cards close to his chest. He had remained single all this time. Lady Hesta had been the only one he had ever afforded a glance at, and she knew he and Dwalin had on occasion shared a courtesan, but to see him so changed and happy like this, it almost made her surprisingly jealous. After the early death of her husband, seeing others so happy in love around her had been a constant reminder, although over the years the sharp sting of that pain had slowly eased. Even then, she expected that Thorin would eventually give in and marry a noble dam she selected, particularly now since Erebor was reclaimed. One who had experience with diplomacy and entertaining royal visitors. Not a little slip of an exotic woman like this. And certainly not one who had such a calm demeanour, but was also unafraid to stand up to her, Dis, daughter of Thrain, Princess of Erebor!

"Perhaps ye need to hear what the Princess has been through to help yer brother, and sons, eh?" Dwalin looked over at the two Princes. He remembered that first day they had rejoined the company, and how she had put herself in harms way, completely unarmed, as Azog was about to attack Thorin.

….

Thorin had eventually found her back in their bedchambers, laying on their bed deep in thought. He worried when he found her thinking like that, for he wondered whether these thoughts led her to think of home.

"I am sorry, Amralime." Thorin began, leaning over her and kissing her.

"Thorin, she's right though, isn't she? I mean, I am not a 'noble dwarrowdam' whatever that is? Of course all I have seen so far is a shrill fishwife." She laughed mirthlessly. "Maybe I shouldn't have done all this with you. Just helped and then gone back home…"

"No, my beauty, please don't say that." Thorin pulled her carefully to him, cradling her in his arms. "Before I met you, I was broken. I felt nothing. All I lived for was to reclaim our Kingdom, and place my nephews here. I was ready to die after that. And truthfully I would not have wished to carry on dealing with these people if not for you. Now every morning I enjoy waking up. Because I wake up to you. I look forward to the future because you are in it. You didn't just save me. You brought me back to life."

He kissed her frantically.

"I love you, my beauty."

"I love you Thorin." She ran her fingers through his hair and then noticed he still wore her sparkly hairband on one of his braids. "You have a nice hair bead Dwalin helped me make…"

"I like this one too, as you gave it to me first."

"You know that is my niece's hair band. I just didn't have anything else at the time."

"Oh. I did think it rather feminine."

"I promise I will make you one with my own two hands eventually." She smiled a little. "Until then please wear the one we made… these nobles are not very nice.. I don't want to give them another reason to be critical."

"Do you still wish to leave me?" He searched her face softly. "I will be happy to beg you to stay. But if this troubles you then I will leave with you. Fili can rule, with Balins advice."

"What would we do?"

"We could go back to Ered Luin. It is not so grand there. But it is quiet. I could earn a living as a smith. Although, I am now in possession of a fourteenth of Thrors hoard, and you are owed at least half of that after our marriage."

"Would you be happy?"

"I cannot be happy if I put you through all this…"

She looked at him and smiled thinking for a moment. She didn't want to tell him that she had been thinking of the last discussion the Valar had with her. Where they had warned her of death during childbirth and offered her the chance to return back home for safe delivery.

He watched her thinking, wondering what it was that troubled her so deeply.

"Amralime…?"

There was a knock on the door interrupting their conversation.

"Ugh. I don't want to talk to anyone else. And please feel free to go to lunch and greet your subjects without me. I don't think I want to even see anyone at the moment."

He moved to the door, opening it slightly.

Dis stood outside, looking downcast, feeling rotten. Her outburst about her had been unfair, and was aimed at him. But in truth she had realised it really had been due to her own underlying jealousy at seeing her brother so happy. Her new sister-in-law deserved none of it. And if her parents or grandparents had been present, they would have said worse than either Thorin or Shobha had said to her.

"Have you not insulted us enough? Are you here to drive us out of Erebor now?" Thorin snapped.

"No. Please Thorin – I am sorry. And I am here to apologise to Shobha."

"I will convey your apologies." Thorin spoke sternly. "But hear me now sister. I will not expose her to you again, this day."

Thorin had remained with her the rest of the day. It had been a while since they had taken a day off, and this seemed the perfect time.

…..

Early next morning they had met Bombur, his wife Elin and little daughter Lena for breakfast in the kitchen. Elin who was a pretty and curvy, copper-haired dam. She was also a cook and they planned to work in the kitchens together. She had immediately taken to Shobha and their little girl had been fascinated by her long black hair, as she had never seen another with such dark hair before excepting the King.

"Pwease Shobha, can I braid your hair?" Lena asked quietly standing by her as she sipped on a warm tea. She studied the Kings wife with her big emerald eyes, smiling hopefully.

Elin and Bombur suddenly looked worriedly at their King for a moment.

"Sweetling, you cant just ask to braid the Queens hair..." Elin walked over, but Shobha interrupted.

"Oh no, please, Elin its fine. Of course you can honey." Shobha smiled and turned in her seat to let her hair loose. "My King, will you get lady Lena a chair please?"

And the little youngling had set about creating a rather pretty if not messy braid with her hair.

Thorin watched Shobha with a soft smile ghosting his lips until the little youngling with her mop of strawberry curls had finished proudly and asked the King whether he thought the braid was pretty. Of course Thorin had agreed.

Then he had walked her to the infirmary, as she set about on her usual work with Oin. The old healer had noticed her hair immediately and smiled.

"Well that does it." Shobha said finishing the last of her bandaging on the coach drivers leg. He had cut it on the carriage unloading chests and trunks from the first group of dwarves arriving.

"Thank you my lady. It is not often a dwarf has his wounds tended to by the Kings wife." His, grey eyes cracking with his smile. His chestnut hair was streaked with silver giving his a very distinguished look. "My wife will wish she travelled with us now."

"Oh but I am no noble lady, Master Fel." Shobha smiled.

"You may not be by birth, but your behaviour and kindness is nothing less than that of a Queen.

"Thank you. Now you will need to rest with this leg elevated for at least a week. I expect we have arranged accommodation for you, if not please let me know, and I will see to it personally. And your wife will expect a Raven I imagine." Shobha began to draw the screen back when she heard Oin's voice sternly in the large bay and stopped.

"My Lady, I will not have my healers interrupted while they work with our patients... I will let her know you stopped by. Does our King know you wish to speak?I imagine he would arrange a meeting if you let him know... No, here she is under my charge, and she will not be disturbed."

There was an angry reply from a female voice to that, but it was either too far or too quiet for her to make out what was being said.

"My lady, please dont let any of these noble dwarves upset you." He added as she drew the screen back eventually before she left. "And there are a few good ones."

Shobha walked over to Oin.

"What was that. A home visit request?"

"No, lass. Lady Dis asking to speak with you again." Oin mentioned watching the woman freeze as she heard the name. He imagined exactly what had happened when they had met. She had always been used to having so much attention given to her. But he had no doubts that the Kings sister would love her as much as they all did. At least she owed the woman for saving her sons.

"Oh."

"You're safe in here lass."

"Thank you Master Oin."

...

"Lady Hesta and her family have arrived as well." Balin grimaced conveying the news. "Of course Dis had invited her, unknowingly I imagine."

Thorin groaned seated at his desk.

"Fili needs a bride -"

"Oh dont subject him to that. But perhaps Dis can entertain them for an evening and break it to her gently?"

"She caught yer eye once Baheluh!" Dwalin chuckled.

"She never caught my eye _baheluh_! She shoved her bosom in my face once, so I talked to her to avoid looking at it. But she was never what I wanted."

"And a plump, juicy pair of titties she had as well!" Dwalin laughed.

" _Brother_!" Balin twisted his face in disgust as his younger brothers vulgarity.

"Oh dont ya pretend ya wouldnt want to -"

" _Dwalin_!" Thorin interrupted his friend this time.

"I was going to say _cuddle_ her!"

"Of course, there was that comely widow who was practically throwing herself at ya eh? The one with the big hips. The sort you can throw around eh! I forgot that was more yer cup of tea, from what I remember when we shared that courtesan in the good old days!" Dwalin slapped his knee remembering as he sat smoking his pipe by the armchair in the hearth.

"Dwalin, have you no work? Because..." Thorin grumbled.

"We're having a meeting. Ye called us here!"

Thorin cursed in Khuzdul again.

"It is the unfortunate truth that you cant avoid everyone. It looks weak. Like you're hiding laddie. And your choice of Queen may be no dam, but she deserves to be flaunted. Shobha will simply have to ignore them. But she must be seen by your side also. And I suggest you both set a date for your coronation so there is no doubt in your subjects minds that she is your consort." Balin advised before glancing at his brother. "And the widow, Lady Milla, accompanied your sister here Thorin. I did not know you and she..."

"There was nothing there..." Thorin dismissed quickly as he carried on looking over his scrolls. It was not true. He had been in the height of despair at the time after Azanulbizar, Dis' mourning, their terrible journey to Ered Luin and working hard for a pittance due to discrimination towards their kind. He had been lonely, and she had made him an offer he could not refuse at the time. It was pure sex they did not even spend the night together. They had merely used each others bodies. But he felt ashamed at the memory. He was in no way attracted to her, and now he had tasted Shobha, he possibly couldnt imagine anything else. Her flexible little body sang to the very being of him, and the climaxes they shared, or the way she came undone, could never even be feigned by Milla.

"You will need to have some clothes made for the lass. Some nice ones, fit for a Queen, and then we can set a formal dinner to welcome the first returning back to Erebor." Balin advised. "I will look into which of the tailors arrived. I can arrange for private fittings."

"Thank you Balin. Denin would be my choice if she has come." Thorin accepted finally. "I think we have no choice."

"I wouldnt put it that way laddie... you've married a very likeable lass." Balin smiled. "Oin informed me just today that a certain noble lady was almost begging him to allow her to speak with the Kings wife, as she had made a terrible err the first time she was presented to her and wished to ask for forgiveness."

"Dis?" Thorin looked up from his parchment to find Balin nodding and Dwalin grinning like an idiot. "And?"

"He refused to grant her access. Oin wants her to feel safe when she works in the infirmary."

Thorin nodded feeling relieved at that. He wanted to personally supervise any interactions Shobha would have with any of the nobility from now on. And at the moment that included his own sister. Although he hoped that she would change.

...

That evening he watched while the seamstress named Denin fussed about measuring up Shobha. She had dark blonde hair with large chunks of grey, it almost looked styled in that way. She had been the royal seamstress for a long time, even though she was less popular among the others, and Thorin had picked her as he trusted her.

After taking a fair number of measurements and fussing about she looked over at Shobha from under her half moon glasses.

"My lady, how would you like your dresses styled?"

"Oh... um I'm not sure. Is there anything you would recommend?"

"Maybe one of your formal gowns could have an open back?" Thorin spoke up from his couch thinking back to when she had worn an open backed dress in her land.

"Could I get a bit of wiggle room please for comfort. My boobs are killing me. And please dont worry about the 'my lady' titles here, you've seen me half naked. I think that allows for some familiarity." She smiled.

"That is because your undergarments are far too tight for yer growing body, lass."

"Can you make me some new bras too please Denin?"

"Aye lass... by ' _brer_ ' ya are referrin to that strange bodice ya wear?"

Shobha nodded.

"I could make you a half bodice which could be laced to grow with ya and support yer bust. They're only going to get heavier."

"Thank you Denin." Then she moved closer to the seamstress blushing and whispered. "Could you make me some soft knickers too please?"

" _Knickers_ lass?" And then she understood the woman's strange word. "Ah… bloomers! Aye. Although the ones ya have on hardly cover much… I can fashion ye some like that. But that is a strange material ye have. Never seen anything like it. We could fashion some ties either side instead?"

"Thank you so much!" Shobha was so thrilled at the thought of having some comfortable underwear that she practically hugged the dam, who smiled at her.

"Wait until we do the fittings… before ya thank me!"

Shobha yawned.

"Aye lass… you look like ye could do with a rest." Denin observed the Kings consort with concern. "Forgive me for speakin outa turn an all, but perhaps ya ladyship should be takin it a bit easier with ya work… in yer condition an all…"

"Huh!" Thorin scoffed from his chair in the corner.

"The infirmary I can handle. It's dinners with snooty nobility that is proving the toughest work thank you my King." She muttered. "I think facing Azog and Smaug was less stressful… Now for a well earned snooze..."

…

 _Shobha found herself on a golden stretch of beach. Blinking, she looked around uncertain where she was, but there was only calm ocean and beach as far as the eye could see. The waves gently lapped at the shore. It was idyllic._

 _She took a few steps towards the water and then couldn't resist dipping a toe. It was perfectly warm, like bath water. She had only ever felt sea water as beautiful and warm as this, when she had visited the Canaries and Mexico! Suddenly she had a yearning to take a swim!_

 _She looked down at her dress, she wore a strange pale blue silky dress, it felt very open at the back, but also comfortable around her little baby bump, even if it did cling to her body. And she didn't appear to be wearing any underwear._

 _Lifting the hem of her dress she waded into the water up to her ankles, feeling the warm waves lap at her legs._

 _"Go ahead, there is no one watching, you can take your dress off and go for a swim if you wish." A deep calming voice sounded from behind her, and she turned to almost walk into the large shark-suit clad Valar, Ulmo, who stood looking down at her, intensely with his stormy eyes. "Don't feel shy on my account I have seen all of you, while you were within my realm…"_

 _She took a step back feeling a little uncomfortable at his closeness, but he stepped forward and gently took her hand guiding her back onto the beach._

 _"Better not fall in again though, little one."_

 _"Lord Ulmo… why am I here?" She looked up at him as they stopped on the shore._

 _"You were thinking of me recently." He smiled, allowing his eyes to roam her form fully, with a light smile. As she followed the direction of his gaze she noticed the dress was more revealing than expected, and her nipples tented the thin material. Feeling rather self conscious she crossed her arms across her chest. "The dress suits you to perfection. And don't cover yourself, your body is ripe with life as rich as the oceans themselves."_

 _He took a step to the side and sat down on the sand._

 _"Come now… do not be shy. I am here to answer your questions. It is just us." He leant back as though he were attempting to catch the sun. "Are you sure you don't wish to take a swim? I can join you if you are worried or wish for company."_

 _He let his eyes linger over her body again. So she knelt down beside him and sat herself on the powdery sand, tucking her knees up._

 _"Why did you mark me?" She looked behind her in an attempt to see the conch shell._

 _"It is beautiful isn't it? I hope you like it. Some of my best work." He reached out and ran a large cool hand over the exposed skin on her back, lingering on her exposed skin. "Your husband, he enjoys touching it when he makes love to you. I would take you more from behind if I were in his place. He will never admit to liking it though, for he believes it is a sign that I own a part of you. And he is right."_

 _"Huh…?"_

 _"Your heart stopped before you reached the water that day with Smaug. And Mandos did not like how you wielded the power of lightning. As you died his intent was to keep you within his halls. But of course, you fortunately landed in my realm, and there I kept you safe until Manwë who is the highest of the Valar intervened on behalf of Aulë and Yavanna." He took his hand off her skin after letting it linger there far too long. "You see, it is imperative that you give birth. Your young have important fates to fulfil in the history of Arda…"_

 _"Everyone keeps saying that." She hugged her knees to her chest again._

 _"I promise to answer those questions for you in the future. But for now accept my explanation for marking you so." Ulmo gently consoled her. He was strangely soft for one of the Valar, and very unlike the others. Despite his overfamiliarity with her, she rather liked him. "And so I revived you and your unborn. Of course my water had filled your body, the young princewho saved you almost lost his life retrieving you. He needed a little help pulling you from those depths… And so your life force, having been revived by me, now also in part belongs to me. I have marked you so that should you face death once more, Mandos is aware that he can not claim you without my permission."_

 _"Oh." She was suddenly grateful towards him, even if he had branded her like a pet. "So even my baby needed reviving?"_

 _"You were dead for a while… we had to act fast."_

 _There was something about breaking down what had happened, accepting that she should have died that day, and the calm, beautifully clear, warm waters that relaxed her._

 _"I am scared of giving birth in Arda. Back home they have epidurals and c sections in case…" she didn't know why she felt comfortable enough to confess this to him._

 _"Do not fear little one. Help will arrive in some form…" he suddenly reached out and pushed a lock of inky hair behind her ear gently. His voice taking the calming tone that she once heard that day when she killed Smaug. "You won't get another chance anytime soon to swim in such wonderful sea water in Arda, you know… and this dream won't last much longer. So go ahead now, take your dress off and go for a swim. It will ease the pains in your body."_

 _She looked out across the water longingly._

 _"I won't look…" he muttered reassuringly._

 _And there was something strange about it all that drew her in and took her inhibitions away. So she stood up and took a few steps closer to the surf, that foamed at her toes, making them sink in the sodden sand. Then she lifted the hem of her dress up gently, stopping at her thighs momentarily to look behind her._

 _Ulmo looked away momentarily, letting her believe that he was affording her some privacy. But in truth, they both knew he would watch her once her dress came off anyway. Unlike the other Valar, he had no spouse, and in letting his eyes feast on her, did nothing wrong. Also both her life and what grew within her were now irrevocably connected to him. Any other being of power would have used that as ample reason to ravish her. While he would love to bed her, he also knew she would not allow it willingly. So he would allow this little for himself._

 _Shobha lifted the silky material over her head and let it drop behind her, the warm breeze caressing her bare skin. She didn't dare look behind at Ulmo. Who was she fooling, he was obviously watching, he had hinted as much before. But the idea of a warm swim was too inviting for her tired body to forgo. The skinny dipping was a liberation, she just wish Thorin had been here to join her. And with that she began to wade in..._

She suddenly opened her eyes to their dimly lit bedroom, as Thorin held her in his arms while he slept peacefully. Curling herself tighter against his body she drifted off to sleep once more, feeling safe in his arms.

 _….._

 _Dear All,_

 _Thank you again for following… the nobles have arrived! Expect drama lol_

 _As for Dis… friend or foe… wait and see xx_

 _I know I have left a few bits of the plot still unaddressed and lots of questions over the pregnancy… and I will come back to it in time i promise :)_

 _Otherwise Please please let me know your thoughts xx_


	35. Chapter 35

There was a reason Denin had been selected as their Royal Seamstress. She was fast and exceedingly skilled. Within a few days she had several dresses and sets of bras ready, which Shobha had tried on as Thorin had sat in his usual large padded armchair smoking his pipe and browsing through some parchments. He had in truth wanted to see which colours and patterns Denin had chosen for his One, so he could pick out some jewellery to match. If he was going to expose her to the nobles at formal dinner, he intended on helping her dress like a Queen for it.

And so a week later she had arrived in their room to find a pile of dresses and underwear neatly wrapped in soft velvet. She opened them to find a bigger selection than she expected, and Denin had outdone herself, by creating dresses that had a large capacity to grow around the middle and busts with gathers to be laced-up, making it look as though the extra material was part of the design. What made her most excited was the pile of new underwear, knickers made of soft silk and bodice type bras. The underwear was strangely one of the few material things she missed from home.

She set about hanging the dresses in her section of their large wardrobe, next to the few poor worn clothes she had it was an enormous contrast!

Thorin had arrived at this point, to find her putting the clothes away carefully.

"Amralime, you are meant to try them on." He smiled softly at his little wife.

"They are beautiful aren't they? But if I try them all on, then I will be too tired to come out for dinner." She walked over to the final items on the bed. "I didn't realise how exhausting pregnancy was…"

"My lady?" Thorin turned from their dresser where he had been slowly setting down several velvet pouches with a few sets of jewellery to match, and noticed her looking at a final wrapped package.

"This one is wrapped separately. Ah! Here's a note…" she pulled a small folded parchment and opened it. Then a moment later gasped. "It's from Dis!"

Thorin stood close behind her reading the note over she shoulder.

 _Dearest_ _Shobha_ ,

 _Please_ _can_ _you_ _forgive_ a _cantankerous_ _old_ _dam_?

 _I_ _had_ _Denin_ _make_ _this_ _one_ _for_ _you_ – _my_ _wedding_ _gift_ _to_ _you_ _and_ _a_ _dress_ _fit_ _for_ _a_ _Queen_!

 _I_ _hope_ _you_ _like_ _it,_ _and_ _would_ _consider_ _wearing_ _it_ _to_ _the_ _feast_ _tonight_.

 _With_ _much_ _love_ ,

 _Dis_

They looked at the parcel and she slowly untied it. Inside there was a dress in a similar expandable fashion but it had a plunging deep v neck and the material was adorned with tiny specs of diamond dust that twinkled as the material moved, and made the full skirts look as though they had been scattered with tiny stars. It truly was a masterpiece of dwarven craftsmanship. And neither she not Thorin could deny it was without a doubt a dress designed for a Queen. They stood together, Thorin holding her tight to him, looking at the dress that lay spread on their bed for a while, when there was a knock at the door.

Thorin swiftly made his way over and opened it, surprised to find Denin at the door!

"My King, I was also commissioned to make this for ya. I didn't have time to wrap it, and her ladyship felt it was not necessary to leave a note, but it's a wedding gift to yer majesty from yer sister. She said she hopes ye both wear 'em tonight together." The seamstress handed him the suit on a hanger. "Is Lady Shobha's dress fitting well? If there are any problems I could see to it, m'lord?"

"Thank you Denin, but I think we –"

"Tell Denin that she's a genius! And the underwear is amazing!" Came a shout from within their room.

The King and the tailor smiled at each other, and with that the old dam curtsied and left. Thorin took another look at his suit, and smiled. It had indeed been designed to match Shobha's. His sister was intending on dressing them such that they clearly looked the role of husband and wife as well as King and Queen.

As he made his way in carefully with his new suit, in a matching deep blue, he turned to the vision of his wife wearing the dress Dis had gifted. It gathered just below her breasts where the laces were done and the neckline plunged deep between her cleavage, bearing a deep valley of warm brown skin. The dress accentuated her now fuller breasts which were sufficiently covered but all the same quite exposed. It reminded him slightly of some of the dresses she would wear when she was in her home world.

Closing the space between them quickly and he grabbed her, hungrily kissing her over and over.

"We will be late…"

"I know. Let them wait."

…..

Thorin had led his wife proudly through to the grand dining hall. The corridors of Erebor were now much busier with the new arrivals bustling about, but they had all stopped, dwarrows, dams, young and old, some even with their families of little ones, all dressed in their best colourful clothing. And they had all stood aside, bowing and curtsying, all watching their new King and his bride with wide eyes.

Shobha had felt very self conscious initially. This was not the sort of attention she wanted, but it was dawning on her that it came as part of the deal of being with Thorin. He of course had been groomed all his life for this, standing tall, and looking all majestic, as he glanced upon his subjects.

Everyone had been seated at the many tables already, enjoying little bits of finger food and various drinks as they arrived. But all had immediately stood from their places as they arrived creating a wave of movement as they all bowed or curtsied. And he had led her through to the head table, attending to her, and helping to arrange her dress as he seated her next to him. Dis who was seated a couple of seats away had watched, beaming happily, satisfied with her choice of clothing. Just as Thorin had the gift of selecting the best jewels, she too had been blessed with knowing how best to clothe anyone to suit their complexion, and body.

Shobha leant over from Fili, who was seated next to her and returning a gentle smile mouthed the words 'thank you' to her, to which Dis vigorously nodded mouthing the word 'stunning' back.

The feast itself had been long with too many courses for Shobha's liking, given her appetite was not very good. Thorin and Fili had been careful to keep certain foods away from her, for which she had been very grateful.

And finally after a welcome speech from their King, everyone had begun to move around swapping places after dinner, so they could mingle and talk with others.

Dwarves certainly knew how to enjoy a feast! Many dwarves had also taken a few minutes to greet their King and his bride, without taking up too much of their time. Some Noble families had of course cast less pleasant looks at her, but she had also been surprised to note that there had been a fair number of dwarves that she had treated in the infirmary, who had wanted to expresses their gratitude to her, some even proudly attempting to show her how their wounds had even healed leaving little or no scar! This had made her chuckle, since it appeared to be something that even her patients back home would do.

It also had become apparent that she had treated almost all the younglings for various cuts, scrapes and such like since quite a few families had arrived from Ered Luin. And the little ones in particular seemed to have taken to her, as they too all wanted to greet her. It had also become news in their lessons and the highest order of envy amongst the younglings that Lena, Bombur and Elin's little one, had been allowed to braid her usual hair on several occasions! And each younglings that had greeted her that evening had specifically asked whether Lena had been permitted to attend to her hair again that very evening also. Something which had thoroughly amused Thorin.

"So would you allow our young to attend to your hair in the same manner?" He had turned to her reaching out to touch her silky tresses.

"Of course…" she smiled at him. "But I expect they would need theirs doing too –"

"Brother," their conversation was interrupted by the quiet voice of Dis, who had come to sit in place of Balin next to Thorin. She sat apprehensively, as Thorin and Shobha turned to look at her. He moved his hand quietly under the table to hold hers and squeeze it gently. He had felt hurt most of all, by her words, for he had been the one to pick up the pieces when her husband had lost his life in battle. He had cooked, cleaned, and cared for Fili and Kili for a long time as she grieved. Whatever her thoughts were about Shobha, Dis should have been more supportive for his sake. And so he squeezed Shobha's had again gently to stop her from being too forgiving too quickly. As far as Thorin was concerned, Dis would need to earn their trust once more.

"You both look make a handsome couple." She opened, encouraged by Shobha's offer of a soft smile. "I am sorry for my foolishness when we first met. I see that you have already gained many who love and support you already, Shobha. And my eldest, may Mahal bless him, has accounted, in great detail what you have been through to help my own sons. I hope you will someday find it in your heart to forgive me? And dear brother, I owe you a great debt of gratitude already. And now that has grown further. Perhaps when you require help with your younglings, I may be able to repay some of that?"

Shobha looked over at his stern and handsome profile, which made her insides flutter, gently shifting her free hand to his large arm and rubbing it gently, in an attempt to soften him.

"I thank you for your wedding gifts to us." Thorin tilted his head slightly. "My wife maybe readily forgiving, sister, but I will need more convincing. And perhaps you might indeed help in the future…"

"Maybe to begin with, I could help to take up some of the more strenuous tasks that you would expect of your Queen?"

"Some of the entertaining, particularly the more 'important' families maybe….?" Shobha offered hopefully and he glanced at her sidelong, hoping she would not have been too quick to help his sister.

"Very well, my Queen. But I do not wish for my bride to be involved in anyway. You and you alone, Dis will be left to look after them."

Dis nodded grateful for anything.

"I am sorry about lady Hesta and her family." Dis apologised again.

"I had explained that I have found someone special I would like you to meet. One I intend to marry." Thorin felt his anger rising again. That had been a spectacularly undermining move by Dis.

"And I have learnt my lesson in that. I did not realise how much your lady love meant to you…"

"That is no excuse, for I have never, written or said as such to you or anyone before!"

"And I accept that too. For my meddlesome ways I am sincerely sorry." Then quickly added. "But I have fixed that problem, for Lady Hesta and her family are to travel to the Iron Hills where young Lord Elar searches for a bride, now that his father passed away leaving him his entire estate. It would be a most befitting match, and Hesta's family are thrilled as he is of high birth, being our seventh cousin!"

Thorin groaned.

"So long as I need nothing to do with any of them.."

"Dain has agreed to oversee their courting in place of his late father."

Thorin breathed out in relief.

"Excuse me please, I need to go to the ladies…" Shobha gently eased her chair back only to find Thorin already standing by her side, along with Dis.

"Come, Amralime…" Thorin began to take her hand. "You are not sick are you?"

"No. Just my pesky bladder, and no… I am not taking you with me to pee." Shobha patted his large arm away, gently picking up her full skirts looking around.

"I will take our lady, brother." Dis stepped in.

"I plan to retire after this in any case, so I will follow behind. Do not go far…"

"Well we have to go to the loos…" Shobha grumbled. "I can't pee in a corner nearby like a dog."

Dis chuckled. In truth, race aside, she liked the young woman. She had spirit, and even Dis could see that the dwarrow that left Thorin's Halls a Year previously was no longer the dwarf that stood here. This one was younger, more alive, and even smiled more!

"We won't be far." She reassured him, leading Shobha away.

"My King!" His path was interrupted by a middle aged dwarf, with almost a full head of grey, dressed well, who bowed. "Lord Almar –"

"Son of Hallar." Thorin completed, recalling him well. He was the son of the manager of the jewel mines at the Iron Hills. "I expected you to arrive a few days from now."

"Aye, sire, but I wished to meet you before all the others." He was eager. "Our jewellers would benefit from more raw materials, and I arrive to get the best deal possible in exchange for the rubies we mine."

"Very well. Dain did mention that you struck a new load." Thorin nodded. "I will arrange for a meeting with Balin and Gloin."

Pleased with himself, the dwarf bowed deeply and scurried away, presumably looking for Balin.

"Well hello there my King." A sultry voice called out from behind. Thorin felt dread invade and chill him to the very core. "You make a most handsome King under the Mountain, my Lord."

The dam brushed against him, as she came to stand before him, curtsying deeply to the point that made Thorin look away, as her ample breasts almost spilled out of her very open necked dress.

"Good evening, lady Milla." Thorin looked around, catching the eye of Dwalin, his ever faithful partner both on and off the battlefield.

"You have already made such a difference in restoring Erebor, my Lord, I do not recall it looking as fine as this under your Grandfather. But then I suppose many things come alive under you…" she batted her eyelashes at him, attempting to sound suggestive.

"I think you are mistaken, Lady Milla. We have made little changes to Erebor, excepting a few additions such as the torches and added sconces." He kept his face neutral. "But then, my wife is exceeding talented with regards to noticing and perfecting the minor details. And it is her perfection that makes you believe the place is revived anew."

She stood for a moment a little take aback, but then seemed undeterred, pushing her chest out further. She had worn a dress with a tightened corset in an attempt to accentuate her big hips, something she hoped would remind their King of what he had tasted before, and what she imagined he liked.

"Thorin! Did ya see wee Gimli! He's grown! And the lad has been training a lot with his Axe!" Dwalin slapped Thorin on the back chuckling as he joined him. Then spotted Milla and chuckled some more, seeing what a pickle his friend had found himself in! "Eh… that ye Lady Milla! Mahal! It has been some years since we saw ya!"

…..

Shobha stood at the sink in the small toilets washing her hands and then splashing some water on her flushed face.

"Your ladyship," a dam smirked at her bowing her head. She observed Shobha with her pale blue eyes, narrowed in disgust. "I am Lady Gul, third cousin to Thorin's mother, Lady Arya. Let me introduce you to these other ladies, who are the most important you will find amongst our nobility, but I suppose you wouldn't have such civil society where you come from."

Shobha glanced at the bathroom stall, where Dis was now using the toilet, after accompanying her.

"Oh don't bother, your guard will take a little longer. She only just went in…" Gul snapped following her gaze. "This is Lady Nila, daughter or Lord Nil… this is Lady Hara, daughter of Lord Har, and this is Lady Ola, daughter of Lord Olar." She introduced three more dams all dressed in fine velvet dresses of purple, deep green and a silvery blue. Gul herself was an attractive young dam with dark blonde hair and sharp features. She was a fair bit shorter than Shobha but also wider. Her bright red dress was cut in a similar deep plunging neck to hers, although Gul had a much larger chest. It seemed that most dams were rather amply blessed in the booby department, an observation that made Shobha wonder why on Earth Thorin found her attractive, given that she was previously a B cup at best, even if they were rather pert and shaped well.

"See ladies, she's like a Male!" Gul sniggered. "That hair is too plain like a child, and she has next to no chest! I have seen adolescent dwarflings with more of a bosom!"

Shobha was gobsmacked! Never in a million years would she have dreamt of being so nasty to another woman, let alone one that was pregnant. Truly she didn't know what to say. The other three dams apparently seemed just as nervous of Gul's onslaught, casting uncertain looks at one another. But she carried on, laughing shrilly.

"He will soon take a mistress, once this one gives birth –"

"I doubt anyone could replace a face like that." A voice from behind interrupted her. A taller, slim and exceedingly attractive blonde dam with an elaborately braided full beard suddenly stepped in. She wore a rich bottle green dress embroidered with heavy burnt gold patterns. "My Queen, forgive this insolent creatures. My husband says you are a great warrior, having slain both Smaug and Azog – even if the most ferocious of us females ultimately submit to a Male in bed!"

The dams all suddenly gasped, even Gul looked a little less confident of her superiority.

"Now unless you have come here to use the facilities I would leave." The blond dam pressed, and the three meeker females began to leave, until one noticed Gul still remained staring angrily at Shobha and the blond dam who had stepped in. So two of them quickly, linked their arms with Gul and began to usher her away.

"Thank you." Shobha nodded at the dam, who smiled. "Although Smaug and Azog were nothing compared to facing that one."

"I'm Mara, Gloin's wife." She smiled taking her turn to wash her hands as Dis left her stall. "Ah Dis, dear, you can't leave our Queen even for a moment in places like this… or the vultures start to descend."

"Oh Mahal! Are you alright?" Dis suddenly rushed over to check on Shobha, who held her hand up to assure her. "What happened?"

"Gul decided to approach our Lady, her poor stupid cronies watched horrified." Mara chuckled throatily at her own prowess. "They are suitably scared since I told them how, our Queen took down Smaug and Azog!"

Dis looked nervously at Shobha again.

"Don't worry you couldn't have helped it." Shobha reassured her. "And I finally got to meet Lady Mara –"

"Please just call me Mara." The blond dam smiled warmly again and her hazel eyes twinkled. Shobha had heard Glóin boasting of his wife's beauty and some of the other dwarves has indeed nodded in complete agreement, and now she could see why. She was indeed gorgeous! "I'm not into all that nobility nonsense. And it's truly my honour to meet you, my lady."

"Please likewise call me Shobha."

"Oh Dis! You've struck it lucky! If my brother Gim, found himself a gorgeous, lovely woman like this I would be thrilled!" Mara patted Dis on the shoulder proudly. "And can you just imagine how stunning their babies will look! I mean Thorin is a bit of dish too! Ooh I am so envious of you Dis!"

Shobha chuckled at the thought. She had only ever been worried about safely delivering this baby, and making sure it was ok through the pregnancy despite their lack of any proper antenatal care. She had not stopped to think of the positive side.

"Alright. Come now ladies, we can't occupy the bathrooms forever, and my brother will think his wife has taken ill." Dis began to usher them both out. But in truth she was a bit jealous. This was the relationship she should have had with her.

"Wait! The moment we go out there, everyone will flock to our lady." Mara stopped Dis and took hold of Shobha's hand. "Please promise to come and have tea with me one afternoon..? You are welcome too Dis!"

"It would be my pleasure. I really have missed the company of ladies…"

"Gimli says that Lena has been telling all at lessons that you and Thorin have breakfast with them! And that she gets to braid your beautiful hair!" Mara smiled as Dis slapped her forehead. Mara chuckled again. "All the younglings are terribly jealous. Even Gimli, who has never been interested in that, suddenly asked to braid my hair this morning!"

The three women looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing.

…

Dwalin carefully watched the buxom dam making eyes at their King, quite shamelessly, and wondered how much of this Dis was aware of. Thorin winced deep down, as he had occasionally returned to Milla for sex intermittently even after those few months after Azanulbizar. In fact they had one final dalliance a mere three months prior to his setting off on this Quest. It had truly been a servicing of a bodily needs rather than anything else, and now he wished so much that he had simply attended to himself instead!

"Look Kili! It's Lady Milla!" Dwalin now gleamed the full extent to which Thorin had been shagging this woman, on and off, hoping he would've just paid a whore instead. But Thorin was no romantic, he was not in it for the thrill of the hunt, he had often confessed to Dwalin that he had little time for 'silly games of the heart'. He merely wanted the occasional companionship, and one he could trust slightly more so than a common tart. Milla had not required any seducing apparently. Dwalin knew it would only lead to trouble. Dams like that were always trouble!

The young prince joined their group now, seeming unsure of why exactly Dwalin was introducing him to this rather scantily dressed older dam.

"Ye will not find a finer, kinder, more eligible woman this side of the Misty Mountains that can cook like this one!" Dwalin smiled wiggling his eyebrows at the dark haired young dwarf.

Kili of course had been ducking and dodging a host of young dams all evening. His heart belonged to Tauriel and his biggest worry up until now had been how to tell his mother. But now he worried about the intentions behind this introduction, watching his Uncles uncomfortable face and then that of Dwalin's, who openly had his eyes following the tops of her jiggling breasts.

His stomach rumbled nervously, and a strange squeaking noise interrupted their conversation, followed by a foul odour that was somewhat akin to the dead and decomposing smells that had spread a few days after the great battle.

"Oh!" Milla clutched her heaving bosom.

"I'm – I'm…" Kili began but another squeak escaped his rear. He had been nervous all evening. In truth he had intended on telling his mother immediately so he could formally ask to court her. But this was just all too much. His hands flew over his mouth in horror, and he immediately stepped back. He should have been embarrassed but in truth he was more terrified at the thought of having this dam thrust upon him. "Sorry."

And with that he dashed off.

Dwalin guffawed, as Milla flared her nostrils in repulsion.

"It's a family curse I'm afraid…" Dwalin carried on laughing as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and openly peered down her open cleavage. "We Durin men like to share _a_ _lot_ of different things… bodily functions… ale… lasses…"

That was enough for her on this occasion. She quickly shrugged off the large warrior, scowling at his implications and curtsying, before disappeared into the crowd.

Thorin felt sorry for the young prince, but even he couldn't help himself as the corners of his mouth pulled tight before, now curled into a wicked smirk.

"Don't say I don't help ya baheluh!" Dwalin chuckled. "But if ye find yerself in hot water with that broad… I will be the first to break that handsome face of yers on behalf of the Princess."

"It was a mistake." Thorin patted his friend gratefully on the shoulder.

"Aye. But it's come back to haunt ya. And her tits ain't that nice – if ya ask me." Dwalin then blushed suddenly as he spotted Dis, Shobha and Mara walking over together. Thorin smiled, as he watched the three of them. They very much looked like noble ladies of Erebor! "Now those three have much better racks but then the Princess is me sister so she doesn't count!"

"Ah Thorin! We have a lot of interest developing in trade now. But some of the lords say that the broadbeams who originally lived in Ered Luin want to remain there, since the farms are thriving, and they get to make and repair tools for the farmers and their animals." Glóin joined the two of them from no where.

"Yer lad is doing well with his axe training." Dwalin nodded at the red haired dwarf.

"Aye. He has an excellent pair of hands."

"Mara, wife! You have met our lady!" Gloin greeted her as the three women joined their group.

"Aye, husband. And I must find Denin! Look at what a beautiful dress she has made –"

"And practical too! These hidden pockets are brilliant!" Shobha pointed out before looking at her husband who wore the hint of an amused smile on the very corners of his lips. "Thorin, we should set Denin up with a proper shop here. I mean she's a genius…"

"Aye, my lady. So you think we should be opening the markets of Erebor once again too?" Gloin looked at Thorin in triumph. He had been attempting to convince his cousin for a while. But their King merely had dismissed it as too early.

"What is the objection? Surely if a few big and skilled dwarves open high demand shops then the smaller businesses will also benefit and it will only attract more and more custom. These rich nobles look like they enjoy spending some serious coinage…"

"Thorin here thinks it's too soon…" Gloin smiled proudly at the young woman. His wife was an absolute beauty, but she was also as intelligent as she was attractive, and he liked that in females. For that reason, he was an ardent supporter of Thorin's choice of bride and Queen.

"For what? These poor people have brought their families looking to resettle, why would you turn them away?" Shobha looked at him worried she overstepped, after all she had no idea of how Erebor was run before. "But if they can't set up their trades, they would probably leave right… and anyway won't all this generate more building work and trade for even Laketown?"

"I knew you waited all this time for a reason! Well said lass!" Gloin nodded patting his wife's hand excitedly.

"Dale is not yet built… and it's a slow process." Thorin grumbled some resistance again. "And I have little time to spare on discussion over stalls and inspections…"

"Surely, Fili is more than capable of all that and more!" Shobha offered.

"That is true brother."

"They've got yer cornered there, Baheluh!" Dwalin chuckled.

"Very well." Thorin accepted defeat.

"Perhaps we could call it the 'Queens Markets' then?" Gloin asked.

Thorin looked at her, holding his hand out to her, and nodded.

"It is time for us to retire. I think my lady has influenced matters of state quite enough now."

Shobha laughed as she took his hand and after wishing the group a goodnight they were on their way back to the Kings rooms.

"I hope Dis was nice to you." He looked a little worried.

"Yes. I think she regrets her behaviour… you don't need to be harsh towards her on my account, I have forgiven her –"

"I am harsh towards her on my account, my beauty. She owed me more than such poor behaviour towards you. When no one even wanted to hear of her One, it was I that gave him a chance."

Shobha looked up at him and nodded understanding. She was very used to arguments between herself and her sister, and in all fairness they were just as harsh as well as supportive of each other. It was not her place now to intervene.

"Mara is lovely! And has invited me to have tea with her one day."

"Aye. Those two are big supporters of the Queen." Thorin smiled down at her as he carried on past the two newly placed guards by their rooms.

"Oh sorry – did I meddle too much… I don't understand why you are reluctant with the markets…"

"There were no escape routes from there. Many died in the enormous market hall when Smaug attacked…"

"That's terrible - I'm so sorry…" she paused a minute and looked at him. "But you can't live in the past, Thorin. We will need to build escape routes anyway. There are lots of little ones returning with families. We have to keep them safe…"

She held his hand tighter, which made him stop and grab her.

"Of course, my lovely meddling little Queen…" he kissed her deeply, his tongue plundering her, only to have her chase his taste. The taste of spiced ale and tobacco.

"Sorry too meddling?" She suddenly drew back self consciously. She had perhaps been too quick to offer her opinion on that one.

"Hmmm… very meddling…" in truth he loved that she had a natural grasp of matters and gave sound advice, but it didn't mean he couldn't make the most of this. "I might need to punish you for that… hmmmm?"

...

Thank you again for reading so far please please do leave a comment to let me know your thoughts xx

I've made most of my male characters pervs (sorry male readers) but in a good way ;)

special thank you to

UnaLouise for your lovely review - thank you so much for that i always worry about too much description in case its too fluffy given its surplus to plot so i am glad you enjoy it :) i dont know why but i rather like Ulmo... something about the power of destruction, a bit of a loner so it had to be a tropical beach. thank you again so much for your lovely reviews :)


	36. Chapter 36

The next month flew by as more dwarves arrived from the Blue Mountains to resettle. Thorin had specifically asked for the best smiths and locksmiths to be sent from Ered Luin. But try as they might, the heavy gold shackles had remained unbroken around her wrists and ankles.

They had also loaned stone masons to help with work on the rebuilding of Dale, which was almost complete. This meant that work on escape passages had begun and the vast market hall in Erebor was being restored fast under Bifur's lead.

Shobha had taken it on to slowly clear the temple of Aulë, but Bilbo and a few others were helping, in order to prevent her from doing too much.

Despite continuing morning sickness, Shobhas baby bump was growing fast. She and Thorin had kept to their normal routines, leaving little time for audiences with various nobles requesting it. Dis had acted in their stead entertaining those who needed it. Thorin and Shobha had only ever attended a few select formal dinners Dis had arranged, even then arriving late and leaving early. This had kept them relatively free from the attentions of those like as Lady Gul and Lady Milla.

Mara and Elin had rapidly become good friends and ardent supporters of Shobha. She had also begun to spend more time with Dis, although, Thorin, Fili and Kili would 'drop in' coincidentally during such times.

She had also continued to work in the infirmary, which had led to her getting to know many of the dwarves settling there. While Thorin was very busy with many meetings and councils on the running of Erebor, trade and inspections, he always made time to visit the infirmary while she worked. Sometimes he would speak with his wife and inquire after her, while other times he would just watch her secretly as she attended to a patient.

That morning he watched her hidden behind the screen as she tended to several nasty wounds on a young Lord. He remained silent, not wishing to disturb her as she examined him and then worked efficiently to clean, debride and suture them rather skilfully in a way he had never seen any healer in their land do.

Thorin realised this young dwarf had been injured during the most recent journey here, where the caravans had run into a small party of stray orcs. They had sustained many injuries but fortunately no deaths, and had dispatched the orcs anyway. She had indeed been called on for help by Oin early from breakfast, and had been all too happy to leave the dining hall, where Balin, Fili and Dis had engaged them in a conversation regarding plans for a coronation.

The dwarf was clearly of noble blood. He was young, probably around Fili's age, Thorin imagined, and very handsome. His strong and sharp features were framed with a shorter, but well kempt chestnut beard, to match his thick mane of wavy locks. And his deep blue eyes watched her with unwavering attention. If she inflicted pain on him during her treatment, he was careful not to show it, bearing up with valiant effort. It was only visible from the few beads of sweat that graced his forehead and his lips that were pulled into a thin line.

She was done with him much quicker than Thorin expected, and he too lingered watching. He always liked to watch her, her bedside manner was so endearing, and something that no healer in Arda appeared to posses. Suddenly he recalled the guard at the club from her world from so long ago, who had sung her praises, and he understood why. All the same, he understood why so many of the Khazad treated in the infirmary and particularly the younglings had loved her.

A strange jealousy crept into him, as he wondered how no dwarves had fallen in love with her for having treated them with such kindness during their ailments. It made him feel ashamed of himself, for despite the kindness and the morbid wit she showered her patients with, there was still an air of authority and sternness with which she handled herself. In here she was Queen without a doubt.

After finishing, she washed her very bloody hands in a second bowl of clean water and wiped them on a clean cloth. He had noticed that since her input into the infirmary, this appeared to be a practice that most of the other healers that worked there under Oin had taken up. A hygienic practice that was absent among many before!

She then instructed him on rest, elevation, what potions to take, when to return for review and patted him on the shoulder, cradling her now clearly showing bump with her left hand.

"My lady, I am most indebted to you." He suddenly sat forward wincing from apparent pain, to grasp her free right hand and press a soft kiss to it. "If there is ever anything I can do for you…"

"Oh! Thank you…" she seemed taken aback by his charms, suddenly noticing his face that watched her eagerly and smiled. Then she realised, among nobility, she didn't always have many that openly supported her, so she bowed her head again, not wishing to sound ungrateful. "Thank you, Lord Imli. That's very kind of you –"

"My apologies for interrupting, but I wish to have a word with my wife please." Thorin interrupted from behind the screen, looking nonchalantly at the young dwarf Lord, who began to look for his tunic. His bare chest was broad and muscular, covered with a moderate amount of chestnut hair, disappearing below his belt. He was clearly almost as tall as the King.

"My King, forgive me. I was not aware I had the honour of being treated by our Queen." He bowed his head, but she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder again.

"I told you, no big movements, or you will tear your sutures. And I have done some nice work on your back and arms!" She stopped him from moving with her small hand placed on his chest now. If Thorin was angry, he wouldn't show it, crossing his hands behind his back in his usual stance, even if his fists were clenched where they were hidden from view.

The dwarf King couldn't bring himself to believe the young Lord was unaware of the talk within the mountain, of their monarch who had taken a child of man as a bride. Shobha was clearly not a dam, and there was little doubt now that she was indeed with child. He needed to think of something to occupy her away from the infirmary, at least some of the time. Her body growing lush and ripe with the new life that flourished within her, cheeks were now often flushed, her warm dark honey skin had a glow to it even without the sun, and her inky black hair was thicker and longer. He didn't dare think about how her small breasts had filled out, and how she looked in one of Denin's pretty brightly coloured silken dresses, for it would only drive him to distraction. The little solace he could afford was that she always wore a her loose dark dresses whenever she worked. But amongst the Khazad, she stuck out, taller and leaner than their females, and with her tanned skin and straight hair. This idiot of a young dwarf could not possibly mistake her!

Shobha took his hand as Thorin led her away from the main bay.

"Is everything ok, Thor – my King?" She looked worried as to why he had suddenly interrupted her.

"Aye beautiful. I was worried about you."

"Oh. I thought it was urgent?" She was a little irritated now. She had enough to do without need for interruption, even if it were from a hot, warrior dwarf!

"You have been working so hard, I was worried about you."

"You know Oin is more obsessed with how much I rest, drink and pee more than you right?" She rubbed his arm gently, it was clear something bothered him. The question was what.

"Dáin will be coming soon. And I think we should think about the coronation then. Before you get much bigger, and over time you will need more rest…" he took her left hand and kissed it, before pulling her in for a deep kiss. Even if it was against royal protocol to behave so openly affectionate, he needed her to know who she belonged to, and that her heart was indeed still his.

"Mmmmm…" her small little hands slipped between his jacket and tunic, in their attempt to feel him.

"This may turn into something else, if we don't take care, my beauty." He groaned catching her hands quickly.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a nearby unstocked store room, and shut the door. Then leaning against it and twisting the lock, smiled mischievously.

"You started it." She smiled again invitingly, before running her fingers over his belt and unclasping it. "Oh dear! Now your belt is off too… Oh! And your jacket is off!"

She feigned shock as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders with ease. He wouldn't fight her urges, and these days she indeed had many!

"Anyway you can't knock me up any more… so you can finish inside me." She kissed him hard.

Somewhere between his jealousy, her increased carnal appetite and the way she aroused him, he wanted to take her hard. He often held back these days even when she clawed at him for more, fearing for his babe that grew inside her. But today there was something in the way she tempted him, and the still very public place in which she wanted him.

"I'm warning you my Queen… I will take everything you have –"

"Good." She pulled him closer using his tunic before slipping her hands into his trousers, her light touch made him growl and throw his head back. "Because I want everything–"

"You are playing with fire to rile me today when I am in a lesser mood for games."

He spun her around roughly, grabbing her soft cotton skirts and yanking them up unceremoniously. She leant against the door for support as he pressed himself against her, wrapping his muscular arms around her. Groping her full breasts, that now fit his large hands, he bit on her soft neck.

"Oh my… I was starting to think you had lost your mojo since I have grown fat…"she loved it when he took control, and he had been too restrained lately. It was usually jealousy and anger that fired him up. While she couldn't understand how either could apply at the moment, she was grateful for his dissolving restraint either way.

There was something in her mocking that stoked the fire in his loins. Hurriedly looking around he spotted a counter and knocked the boxes off it with a single swipe, spilling bundles of bandages, swabs and other items on the floor. Then grasping her hips firmly he bent her over the counter, running his hands up and down her back, tearing her knickers off, before firmly burying his throbbing hard cock fully inside her.

He leant over her body and pulled her top down exposing her breasts, and moved her hands out either side, intertwining their fingers together, and roughly thrusting into her several times. She was so turned on and wet already, he would never regain control now, not until he had taken everything he wanted from her.

"I warned you!" He breathed heavily, his head falling back, eyes closing as he savoured every second, and moving in a rhythm, lost deep in his own head.

She moaned under him, feeling her sensitive breasts pressed against the hard stone counter, it heightened the pleasure he struck repeatedly, deep inside. He was filling her up deliciously.

Under normal circumstances Thorin would have worried about whether the sounds they made could be heard by some unsuspecting patient or healer, but today he didn't care. She met each of his thrusts, pushing back, grasping the counter firmly. The noises they made were driving him higher, his grunts and growls, mixed with her cries and moans, their movements perfectly in synch.

He reached forward slipping his hand in front of her and between her thighs, marvelling at feel of their merged wetness and trailing it forward as he drew spirals over her swollen clit. She let her face rest against the cold of the stone, the cool making her nipples tingle.

Plundering her fertile body was everything and more, but this time he would dictate the terms.

…..

Thorin walked fast along the corridor towards the training arena. His fevered romp with Shobha had left him late, and it was worth all the teasing that Dwalin would give him a thousand times over, but he was sorely in need of some training. As he rounded the corner next to the armoury, he crashed body first into the full figure of Lady Milla.

"I apologise for my carelessness and haste." He added quickly, steadied her holding her elbow from a distance, and bowed his head before turning to continue.

"Oh my King, we must stop bumping into each other like this." She laughed suggestively, and he frowned to himself. But she interrupted him again. "My Lord, I wish to send your Queen a wedding gift, but was uncertain what to choose. Her tastes are clearly somewhat simpler than our people. It is a shame there was no public wedding. I suppose, her ladyship will not wish to partake in a public coronation either…"

"Thorin?" The familiar voice of Dwalin was a welcomed sound. "Yer late, Baheluh! What in the name of Durins massive ding-dong have yer been doing – Oh. Lady Milla."

"My Lord, forgive me. I did not intend to keep the King for so long. And I assure you we were _doing_ nothing." WIth that she rushed off, leaving Thorin frowning and Dwalin looking at him disapprovingly.

"I wasn't – that wasn't – I came from the infirmary –" Thorin attempted to explain. In truth he was still flustered from his time with his One and he longed to stay in her arms. But she had ushered him away as there were two final patients she needed to see and both were younglings. This meant she would take her time with them.

"Och Thorin! Ye smell like ye've had a good shag." Dwalin scowled and looked down the corridor after Milla again. "And fer my sake, since I am going ta take ya down repeatedly today, I hope it's the Princess and not whatserface that yer covered in."

Thorin stopped, thoughts of her and how he made her climax with him came flooding back, bringing a smile to his face.

"Ah." Dwalin patted him on the shoulder, satisfied it was indeed his Queen. "I did think ye smelled of those wild flowers she likes."

…

Thorin arrived back in their room to find Shobha dressed for dinner, but having fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him. His body ached after training with Dwalin, it had been some time, and he had been distracted thinking of her. That was all the more reason he needed to resume training hard again. And with Dwalin there was nothing but hard. He had even sustained a few blows to the face, where one was forming a good bruise under his left cheekbone.

He shrugged his jacket off before removing his boots and knelt by her to stroke her cheek softly.

"Thorin…?" She murmured quietly trying to stir herself awake.

"You are tired, my beauty. Rest please," he picked her up in his arms and moved her to their bed. "I will have supper brought up."

"No… they are expecting you…"

"Hush now. It is no state dinner." He whispered, brushing her hair with his fingers, trying to sooth her back to sleep.

A knock interrupted him, and he moved quietly to the door where Dis stood outside.

"You're both late for supper - Brother!" She gasped touching the bruise steadily marking itself on his face. "What in Mahal's name happened to you? Oin said you two got trapped in a store room –"

"It was during sparring." Thorin quickly explained before further questions could be asked. Under scrutiny, his sister would see through the lie Oin had used.

"Oh. You are not so careless usually…"

"I have not trained for some time."

Dis looked at him, gauging his reactions closely.

"You were distracted." She often reminded him of his mother. They often had the ability to read him.

"Who is Imli?"

"Lord Imli?" Dis raised an eyebrow. "He is son of the late Lord Arli, who owned the smiths halls in the Iron Hills. Why?"

"What is he doing here in Erebor?"

"His mother is Lady Tula, she was a Lady of Erebor, but she was left widowed very young and remarried Arli." Dis explained. "I hear Imli sustained some nasty injuries fighting the orcs that attacked their wagons. You still haven't told me why you are so worried about him?"

"I met him today. That's all. No reason." Thorin looked over his shoulder checking she was still asleep. He felt ashamed for inquiring after her patient, like a jealous husband. Even if that is what he was.

"Sleeping? Poor thing – she should take things slower now… I will send you both supper up to your room." Dis sighed accepting that the King would not be joining them this evening.

Thorin bowed his head gratefully and returned to the bed, taking his tunic off and climbing in beside her. There was something about the young Dwarven Lord he didn't like. And while he had initially brushed off Milla as nosy, he didn't like how she kept cropping up where he was. He hadn't spoken about setting a date for the coronation, and he knew Shobha disliked big formal affairs. But this was non-negotiable, and the pregnancy was clearly making her rather tired. She would simply have to accept that the coronation would need to carried out sooner rather than later. He wanted everyone in Erebor to know this was his choice of Queen and it was final.

"My wrists… tight… fingers numb…." Shobha muttered quietly in her sleep. Thorin shifted closer to listen.

Talking in her sleep was a common thing for Shobha, and initially it had scared him when she had fallen asleep for the first time on her couch with him, back in her apartment. But now he was used to it, and even found it useful! Some of the things she spoke of were her worries, but then at times it was simply incoherent.

"What is tight Amralime…" he whispered so quietly it was almost a breath.

"Thranduil… release me…"

His eyes wondered down to the solid gold shackles that sat on her small wrists. They sat snugly before, so must have been tighter now since she conceived.

He had tried everything he could to get them off without Thranduil, but she had complained of pain more recently. There was a need to respond to the woodland king's offers of trade also. He had been putting things off until matters with Dale, their own markethall and restoration work was resolved first. But now he realised there could be no further waiting. He stood decisively and walked through from their room to his study. He would attend to Thranduil's offers immediately, and ask to visit them to have the bindings removed as a matter of urgency.

...

Dear All

Thethank you again... please keep your lovely reviews coming xx

special thank yous -

ColdOnePaul - I am afraid I like perverted men lol (Sorry) but only the good kind as opposed to the creepy variety, which is why there are hordes of them. But Balin, Fili, Kili, Oin and Gloin are decent. Thorin only perves on Shobha, and Bard is decent too. Thranduil will make up for his shortcomings I promise, so dont rule him out yet :) And as for the birth my lips are sealed ;) except to say expect the unexpected... (cue mysterious music) :) hope you enjoy this chapter too


	37. Chapter 37

Over the next week Dale had finished its rebuilding work, and the people would begin moving in several weeks time, after which there would be a ceremony to declare Bard as their leader. Of course Thorin and Shobha were invited along with many other dwarves from Erebor. And so Denin would have more work coming her way, as Dis had insisted that they both had matching formal clothes made for both events.

Given the number of formal dinners they had both missed, Dis, had arranged for a formal breakfast inviting the noble families that had returned to Erebor and some visiting dwarves from the Iron Hills. For this Shobha had indeed made an effort, feeling better than she had for some weeks now, despite the ever tightening shackles that constricted her limbs. She understood Thorin had attempted in every way possible to release them without going to their owner, but she was beginning to feel fed up, not to mention carpal tunnel syndrome!

Shobha walked through to the royal dining hall early with Thorin, only to find no one else had arrived yet.

"Well that makes a difference." Shobha chuckled. "Does this mean we can also leave early?"

"As King, I am happy to support that, my love –"

The quiet was interrupted by angry voices sounding from the corridor. They stopped looking at each other for a moment. Recognising Dis' voice, Thorin moved back into the corridor, to find her arguing with her two sons.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Do you recall how you treated Shobha when you first met her Amad?" Kili exclaimed. He wore an extra braid in his hair, with what was clearly an Elven ornament holding it in place. "Perhaps Uncle was short sighted in thinking you would be more supportive then, but I will not expose my One to that! Even if she already loves you as a mother."

"How can she – Uh… you should have told me. I should have at least met her before you did this!" Dis was stern. "Does your Uncle even know? An Elf no less?!"

"She fought by our side Amad. She came to Kili's aid in battle. Does that mean nothing to you?" Fili added.

"What is going on here?" Thorin moved towards them holding Shobha behind him.

"My son is courting an elf! Nadad, did you know this?" Dis stood there with her hands firmly on her hips, reminding Thorin again of his mother. "So when he claimed he was hunting, he was truly off gallivanting with her!"

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you Amad –"

"Waiting until Lady Gul and her riding party spotted you? Is that it?"

"Stop now. In my study – all of you." Thorin spoke sternly as he ushered everyone through, and away from the corridor which would surely fill with dwarves attending breakfast soon. He had hoped this would be a problem to resolve at another time.

After shutting the door behind him once more, he moved to stand in front of his desk again.

"Dis, I think it is clear Kili's heart had chosen. And she has proven many a time that she would stand by him also. The Captain has little interest in Kili's wealth, status or any other gain from such a union. She is quite worthy of his hand." Thorin began.

"But an elf?" Dis looked at her brother shocked. She imagined of all people he would have better understood what it meant to distrust the race of woodland beings who deserted them in their hour of need!

"An _elleth_." Kili corrected.

"Do we even know whether such a union is possible? She is taller, and older…" Dis explained her concerns. "Would her family even allow it?"

"Who would you have me marry instead then Amad?" Kili challenged.

"There are so many beautiful dams from noble families…"

"Like lady Gul?" Scoffed Fili his features displaying utter disgust. "I would rather shag an orc!"

"She is not bad once you get to know her…"

"What like venereal diseases or crotch fungus is not bad once it has grown on you long enough?!" Shobha let out a sarcastic laugh. She should have expected Gul was behind this. "Cause that girl… actually you can't refer to that vile repulsive thing as a girl or even a dam… she is just bad news…"

Fili and Kili slowly moved to stand by Shobha in support of her as she moved towards the door. She could feel her blood pressure rising, and she wouldn't sit through this. If Dis considered it a direct family matter, then there was absolutely no need for her to be here! After all she didn't have two hundred and fifty years to live like them.

"In fact – it wouldn't surprise me if that horrid thing was spying on Kili!" Shobha's eyes widened as the thought just occurred to her. "She has the ability to turn up at exactly the right moments. And that is no coincidence. Her intention is to cause trouble."

"I thought that!" Fili chimed in from beside her looking to Kili who nodded raising his brows.

"But it really upsets me how racist you are, despite everything… and Thorin, you keep humouring Dis, instead of trying to show her what's right. You know we will be facing scarier times than a dragon." It had been something that had become more apparent to her as she spent more time around the dwarves. While she really wanted to be balanced when she said it her damn hormones simply didn't let her and her eyes began to well up. "So I suppose any child of mine will be a second class citizen here in Erebor… After all what am I, just your brothers floosie huh?!l"

Fili moved closer to her and placed a hand around her in an attempt to comfort her, but she shrugged him off and opened the door.

"And that's probably why you don't even give a toss about these bloody Shackles that are beginning to cause me pain every day, Thorin?" Her voice choked. "After all – I am just a slave to serve your bed! I should have never come here.."

There was a sudden eruption of anger from both Princes towards Thorin and Dis towards the Princes. The ensuing chaos gave Shobha the perfect opportunity to slip out of Thorin's study. He attempted to reach her but there was no way of getting closer with the Princes and Dis arguing, and she was too quick. By the time he reached the corridor she had disappeared.

…

The small courtyard garden she had stumbled upon was still quite bare. The snow had now thawed, and the sun was out providing the first signs of the arriving spring, but the small trees and shrubs were all still very bare. A few shoots of various spring bulbs had poked out through the hard earth, and the grass was overgrown, but this was another space in need of tending. She had never wandered here before, or even realised it was there.

It was still too cold to be outside, and she had left in such a huff, she had not worn a coat. Eventually she would have to go in. But for now, this was somewhere she could clear her head. Life in Erebor was not easy, and she was not adjusting well. Then the whole giving birth thing was another scare – it was one thing to accept that she might die, but to suffer an agony for many hours of labour before dying scared her.

But the newfound understanding that she might die and her baby would be subject to ill treatment because it wasn't a full dwarf hurt her to the core. If at least her parents were around she would have trusted them to care for the baby as though it were their own. It was clear that Thorin had so many other things, he would not be able to look after the baby on his own, and she didn't like Dis' outlook on matters of race at the moment.

Perhaps this was the time to seriously think about the offer of asking the Valar to send her back at least for a bit. But again she was torn. Her heart belonged so much to Thorin, and she would be taking this baby away from him too, when it belonged at least in part to him. Hot tears flowed from her eyes freely forming little wet circles on the soft silk of her dress and she began to shiver.

"My lady," the voice was quiet, but one she recognised. She quickly wiped her eyes with tremulous hands, as a black handkerchief appeared in front of her face. "I expect what ever it is can be remedied with some thought."

Hesitantly Shobha reached out and took the black velvet square, wiping her face.

"Thank you." She nodded, attempting to smile, only to feel the weight of a heavy coat fall over her shoulders.

"It is too cold to be out here… in your condition." Imli took a seat beside her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling his coat together in front. "Please forgive me for being so forward, my Queen. You are cold, and we should go inside…"

More tears escaped her, as she tried to stifle her sobs to stop herself from breaking down in front of this stranger.

"Please give me a moment…"

And then he turned to her and pulled her into his arms, as she broke down completely in shaky sobs. Imli pressed her against his firm chest letting her cry. It would be a dangerous business if he should be caught, for surely the King would be not far away. Such behaviour could even to a duel according to their laws. He had after all, noticed the monarch jealously guarded his prize. Resting his cheek on her soft hair, he remained still, almost afraid to move, in the event that it would lead to her realisation that it was him and not one of the Royal House of Durin that held and comforted her.

"Lady Shobha!" Little hands suddenly fell on her knee, shaking her from her despair. She looked up to realise the young Lord she had treated only a few weeks ago now held her and shifted away clutching his handkerchief to her face still, her sobs escaping despite her attempt to stifle them. And looking up at her was the pretty little copper haired dwarfling, Lena.

She looked down through her blurry tearful eyes.

"Oh Lena! Sweetheart! I'm sorry…" she tried to wipe her face with the rather soaked piece of black velvet as Elin rushed over.

"My Lord," The shapely dam bowed her head before sitting to Shobha's other side and holding her. "Perhaps it is best, for our Queens sake that I take over now… go fetch me a blanket Lena. There is one in the basket."

Lord Imli quickly stood.

"I meant no offence. Our Queen was out here on her own, cold and distressed…"

"Aye my Lord. But I do not think the King would see it that way." Elin quickly removed his coat, returning it and took the blanket from Lena before wrapping it around her sobbing form.

"I'm sorry… I feel so… silly…"

" _No_!" Both Imli and Elin spoke together.

"We have our Queen now. Thank you my Lord." Elin ushered him on his way again and little Lena also took a seat by Shobha placing her little hand on woman's arm gently.

Thorin watched unseen as the handsome young dwarf bowed to his wife and left quietly with his coat. He took a step closer, anger bubbling in him, but remained quiet. There he could hear Elin talk with his One, so he stood still listening. Perhaps his instincts about the dwarf had been right.

"I'm sorry, I'm crying – I have probably upset Lena as well." Her sobs died away.

"Oh my lady, if it helps you can talk to me. I know life here has not been what you imagined. Bombur told me that you are from a far away land…" Elin linked her arm with the woman's, and gently rubbed it reassuringly. "And some of our nobles are not the most welcoming…"

"I worry about various things, Elin. I think I saw little beyond helping Thorin, and romanticised a life with him. I didn't expect… this… reality." She wiped her face again. "But I shouldn't be ungrateful really… I was ready to die when the dragon fell into the lake with me…"

Elin gasped, and turning to Shobha hugged her tightly, Lena also copied her mother leaning from her other side to give her a little cuddle. She hugged them both back. Being grateful to be alive felt good.

Thorin had not realised that, although he believed it had been a reckless thing she undertook that day. But he worried about what she had revealed to Elin before. Was the life she had with him not enough for her?

She had once long ago admitted to him that being in love with someone scared her, for she thought they would ultimately be disappointed in time, with her, just like she imagined her previous betrothed had been.

He had wanted to show her then, so many moons ago, when he had only first met her, that she was everything that anyone could ever ask for. He had been busier than usual, recently, but she had never once complained. Had he not been attentive enough? Then he worried about this young handsome dwarf Lord from the Iron Hills, he looked at her as though she made the sun rise each day, and he didn't like that. Not one bit. He had previously worried about Fili, but had eventually concluded that his own nephew would not betray him.

He stood tall and walked over to the three of them. His wife, who was now being soothed by Elin and her little youngling.

"My lady, are you alright?" Thorin stood before them, Elin and Lena both jumping up and curtsying to their King.

Shobha looked up at him, her eyes still filled with sorrow and confusion. He knelt down in front of her, brushing her cheek tenderly with his thumb.

"Amralime?"

She nodded swallowing.

"Maybe I got a little emotional in there…" it should have been a more rational conversation. Kili and Dis were already worked up enough, she had only added fuel to fire instead of making anyone see sense.

"Let's get you in the warmth, my lady." He took her hand as she stood up, bowing to Elin, who quickly and subtly took the handkerchief from her hands.

As soon as they were in the quiet of their room, he seated her by the hearth, quickly adding logs and kindling to the fire to get it roaring. But her skin was still pale from the cold.

"Let me get you some tea to warm you –"

"Please Thorin, will you just sit with me?" She stood and moved towards him, and so he let her guide him to the chair. Pushing him in first and then seating herself on his lap, she leant against him, as he surrounded her with his strong arms, holding her tight.

"My lady…" he wanted to ask her whether she was not happy here. But felt it was too harsh a question in that moment. "I have arranged to take you to Mirkwood tomorrow, having heard from Thranduil, now. Please forgive me for taking so long to resolve the matter."

"Oh! Thank you…" she was too tired to talk anymore.

"I should have protected you more in all this, been more attentive…" he searched her face for how she truly felt. She had always accepted him for who he was.

He wanted to tell her he should have loved her more, she deserved everything, but his pride stopped him. Part of him believed she had been unreasonable in her outburst, but he wondered how much of that was due to his own jealousy of seeing the young Lord from the Iron Hills, holding her as she cried.

"Thorin – you haven't done anything wrong." She wanted to tell him so much, about her dreams of the Valar, but she was simply all cried out. And she knew he worried about the pregnancy, apparently a normal dwarf pregnancy lasted around twenty four months! The thought of which made her back ache.

Oin mentioned that he had indeed come across a half dwarf pregnancy many years ago as a young healer, but didn't elaborate more. From the look in his eyes, it sounded as though the woman in question died of childbirth. There was no need at this early stage to mention that the Valar believed she was at risk of dying herself. Besides, they were the Valar, why couldn't they intervene? After all Ulmo had already brought her back to life after her taser incident with Smaug.

He placed a kiss on her temple, as she ran her hand along his arm.

"Thorin, if anything happens to me. I need to know that you won't let anyone treat our baby like they are a lesser being than dwarves or humans because they are of mixed blood."

"I promise our _children_ will be nothing less than Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses. And I intend for you to carry more of my children after this one! But I will also promise you this; I intend to keep you safe and well for the rest of your life, even if I must grovel to the elves myself to assist in helping with the birth. And I know even if I meet my end early, that there are those who would love and care for you as well as I –"

"Then I want you to promise me that you will be there for me for the rest of my life too..." She pressed her cool slender fingers to his lips, interrupting him and he kissed them. He needed to talk to her, tell her that he worried about her, and how much he owed his life to her. He needed to ask her what he could do to make her life a happy one here in Erebor by his side, for he would do anything, but her breathing was already steadying as she sat curled up against him in his lap.

"I love you Thorin." She mumbled under her breath.

"And I you, my beautiful one."

….

They stood in one of Thranduil's royal halls. It was much smaller than his throne room, but it was clearly set aside for entertaining important guests. Thorin watched her carefully, worried about whether the elf king would attempt to hold her here. But he had little choice. In another few weeks, the rings would tighten too painfully around her wrists.

There was a knock at the door and another elf, dressed in long flowing pale green robes entered.

"King Thorin, please accept my apologies, but our King had been otherwise detained very briefly. But he would like me to offer you refreshment and he will be with you shortly." The elf bowed his head again.

Thorin looked at her and she nodded.

"Could I get some water please?" She asked, disinterested in the elf, but looking at the paintings and murals that decorated the room. There was a mural of what she imagined Mirkwood was once, as Greenwood, another fresco of the Misty mountains in the distance, and several portraits of noble elves. Her eyes wandered across the room.

In the far corner, hung in the wall, was a large painting, presumably a portrait, but it was covered with a silvery white shroud.

She walked over, drawn to the covered painting and stood in front of it for a while contemplating and then slowly reaching out.

"Shobha." Thorin called out in warning before arriving by her side, but it was too late, she was already reaching out.

Drawing the fine material off the large portrait, she gasped, and Thorin himself froze on the spot.

There was a painting of a beautiful olive-skinned woman, with long raven hair and mahogany almond shaped eyes. She looked happy and was clearly with child, cradling her small belly protectively with one slender hand. The only thing that distinguished her as an elleth were her ears. But what truly shocked them both was that she looked exactly like Shobha's mother, Pushpa!

She stood there staring, in disbelief and shock, her hand over her mouth.

"So I extend an invitation to make yourselves comfortable, and you decide to help yourselves to a my personal possessions –" Thranduil had arrived in the room, and observed her actions with irritation.

"Where – Um – How did you get this?" She turned to face him, taking a step back into Thorin, who wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

"King Thorin." Thranduil acknowledged.

"Let us leave now, my Lady. I can see we will once again not receive any help from these halls." Thorin began angrily. It almost felt like a cruel trick played on her, to display an image of her mother so flagrantly!

"What is the meaning of this?" Thranduil moved angrily towards the portrait picking up the soft material that once covered it. He was still surprised at their sudden change in demeanour. "You arrive here to insult me and leave. I have some honour. Let me at least remove the shackles."

He had received the letter from the King under the Mountain, explaining that since they had begun rebuilding they were also looking for his jewels to return. And he was willing to extend discussions towards trade between kingdoms also, but more importantly his wife who was steadily growing with child needed the shackles placed on her limbs removed.

Thranduil knew he had acted wrongly towards her, but now seeing her stood near the portrait of his beloved wife, made him realise the resemblance that he had once denied to himself. It screamed at him as to why he had behaved so wrongly towards her, and attempted to keep her a captive in his halls.

Reaching out to the portrait, turning away to hide the tears that prickled in his eyes he carefully set the shroud over it once more. After her passing, he had placed almost every painting of her away. This one was the last that he kept, and he almost never entertained any guests in his private drawing room it was only for him. His Elven lord had been mistaken in guiding them here, but it had made him open his eyes.

He would at least now rectify his wrong towards her, and release her of the bindings.

Thorin stopped at the door, clenching his jaw angrily. There was no doubt the shackles needed to come off, but as far as he was concerned this was an insult to injury. And Shobha who had originally allowed the dwarf to guide her out, stopped. She needed to find out the explanation behind this.

"Wait, please Thorin. I need to know," clutching at his arm for strength she turned to face Thranduil. She missed her mother so much, particularly since she was pregnant. There was so much she wanted to ask her, and tell her about! "Who is that?"

One thing was clear to Shobha from Thranduil's expression, he had been just as taken aback by their reaction to the portrait, as they were to the item itself!

"That is my wife." He spoke quietly, his back turned to them.

Her heart pounded in her ears now. And between the shock what she heard, the journey there and everything that had gone on, her body could no longer cope. Her vision narrowed, and darkness engulfed her.

...

Dear All,

Thank you for following... and please post your thoughts/ comments xx

special thank yous to all you wonderful reviewers

ColdOnePaul - those shackles are coming off very soon. And as for Thranduil - shes going to make him cry! she will also scare the elves... even make some faint with terror! all to come ;)

UnaLouise - so true, somehow I imagine Thorin, being the calculated warrior and the heir raised all his life to become King, he wouldnt turn into a savage at the first twinge of jealousy. although i wont rule it out later ;) as for sex in a hospital cupboard it does happen but i cant say i have had the pleasure haha! but then again one needs a good kind of perv for that ;)


	38. Chapter 38

"I swear, if not for the ears, it was her mother as a younger woman." Thorin whispered to Balin, as they sat by Shobha's bed in the healers halls. "She bears her mother's features but her fathers complexion. The resemblance cannot be mistaken. Do you recall ever seeing the Woodland Queen?"

"No laddie," Balin shook his head sadly. "She came to terrible injury at the hands of the Witch-King, long ago. I doubt even the young prince would remember her."

"Why would he treat her so dishonourably given the resemblance? I simply cannot account for this."

"Well laddie, every Male has his way of coping with grief. I imagine it is bitter sweet to see the lass bound to you, when she resembles his own wife." Balin brushed at his clothing as though removing a piece of lint, fearful about what his own eyes may give away.

Thorin studied his cousin out of the corner of his eye. There was something in the way he shifted. He had always believed that Mahal had never blessed Balin with having a soulmate, but now he was not so sure. He had known Balin and Dwalin since childhood, but Balin had often been away on travel to various settlements, then after one summer he simply stopped his travels. He had never asked the eldest Fundin brother for a reason, simply assuming he no longer needed to travel.

"Will you return the item, Thorin?" Balin changed the subject diplomatically, in the way that only he ever could.

"My wife insists." He returned his gaze to her sleeping form. It was his turn to avoid the scrutiny of his cousin, for he was too proud to admit that he had borne the many angers and injustices of his grandfather. Returning this necklace was a step towards righting these wrongs which he had carried like a millstone around his own neck. As his One had wisely pointed out, he must do it for himself. And he was certain his cousin knew this. But he was a proud dwarf, and had once stubbornly insisted that the contracts of a dwarf were always binding, just like the one set out by his own grandfather, for the fine craftsmanship carried out by his own grandmother! So it was easier for him to admit that he did it for the love of his own wife and neither for himself nor for the Woodland King.

Dwalin came bursting through from having paced the corridors just outside again.

"Och Thorin, I don't like this! Not one bit!" He stood to the other side of her bed and looked at her worried. Thorin had never seen him look so worried before, not even during battle. "We should get Oin –"

"Calm yourself brother!" Balin stood slowly. "Here why not have a seat?"

"Aye, Dwalin. You're wearing out the Elf's floors."

" _Have_ _a_ _seat_! _Wearin_ ' _out_ _floors_! Have ye both taken this prissy elvish healer's prancing juice!" Dwalin exclaimed loudly, as Balin attempted to quieten his brother. "The lass is clearly under some spell. Bilbo once said he thought Thranduil intended to keep her here. That was when we were kept as prisoners not so long ago! And that is what he is doing! Are ye too befuddled to see…?! It makes sense if she resembles his missus!"

Suddenly Thorin was on his feet too, his hands clenched into fists. He had been all too happy to have seen the Elven king remove her cuffs, respecting she was his wife and Queen, and it had made him let his guard down. He had also assumed that civility would extend to Thranduil aiding her as she was in need. But now his cousin's theory that the elf intended to steal his One given all they had learnt was quite plausible, and one that he had completely overlooked!

"Don't be so rock-brained laddie!" Balin quickly replied to his brother while placing a reassuring hand on his Kings shoulder. "He can't keep her asleep forever, and we agreed – as did King Thranduil, that if she were not awake in several hours, we would send for Master Oin."

Thorin reached over to Shobha, who had indeed stirred several times, and touched her cheek. She was cooler than normal, but she shifted again.

"The poor lass is tired, Thorin. She has travelled a fair journey here, and it is normal in the early stages of gestation to be plagued by such fatigue. And she carries your child Thorin, Master Oin himself has often reminded us all, the babe will be large. It would be taxing enough for a strong dam, our Sister is not built so robust." He smiled softly at her, as he referred to her as his own, and then patted Thorin on the shoulder once more. "Come brother, let us take a walk to clear your head. The time will pass quicker and she may even be awake by the time we return…"

"I'm no silly nitwit, in need of having their nerves calmed nadad!" Dwalin protested, as Balin walked around bed and began to usher him out.

"The two of you will drive each other mad, when the time comes for the lass to go into labour." Balin muttered under his breath.

" _Labour_!" Dwalin could be heard suddenly exclaiming, unusually shrilly for the burly dwarf he was, as Balin led him away.

Thorin sat back down a little less calm now, and moved his chair closer to her before reaching out to hold her hand as she lay under blankets in bed.

…

Dis sat in her parlour, pouring a cup of tea for herself, as Milla sat by her already sipping her tea.

"Are you happy for moving here, Milla dear?" Dis inquired. "There is still so much to be done before Erebor is what is once was…"

"You seem terribly exhausted, Dis, my lovely. I can see you have taken on too much too. And that poor lass can't manage now – "

"No it's not that Milla, there has been so much going on of late." Dis hesitated. Milla had indeed been a close friend to her for a long time, but there was something of late that she worried about.

"Do you mean about Kili and the elf maiden?" Milla placed a hand on Dis' arm in reassurance. "And the King taking a woman of Eastern blood as a bride? I cannot say in honesty that there aren't those amongst our kin who are opposed to both."

Dis sighed looking down at her tea but remained silent. She wanted to cry, but she would not in front of Milla. She was proud of her sons and her brother. They had achieved so much more than any of their elders, and sacrificed so much more for all their people. The Sons of Durin had earned the right to choose their brides for themselves. Besides there was always a chance that Fili would fall in love with a dam, and that much hope was enough for Dis at the moment. And in all honesty, while Milla had been one of her few trusted, close friends, she didn't like her tone.

"Let me lend you my maid, to help. I mean has our Queen even begun to look into clearing room for a nursery yet? Or doing any other preparations… I know she is busy in the infirmary…"

"Thank you Milla. I was planning on helping my Sister clear their room – "

"Let Agora do that for you. She is very good with these things and highly efficient."

"Really, I don't know whether that is necessary." Dis hesitated again. Thorin and Shobha had often cleared their own room, it was one of the few mundane tasks they shared as though they were a normal husband and wife. She also knew that her brother distrusted many.

"Nonsense, my dear, who ever heard of a King and Queen without any chamber maids!" Milla laughed derisively. "It is these tendencies that creates distrust amongst our nobility towards our rulers."

Milla looked over her shoulder at the maid that stood behind them and nodded. The girl looked young, but immediately took her mistresses instructions with a small bow silently, like a more experienced maid and scurried off.

"Well I had better go and supervise. They will dislike it if things have been moved around too much."

"She is truly excellent, Dis, I promise. Agora will put everything back just as she found it – at least let her begin, and we can go and join her after this cup of tea." Milla rubbed her friend's arm warmly. "Our Majesty is… dear… to my heart also. No effort is too much for them."

"Gerda? Gerda, lass?" Dis called, and her maid appeared before her also. "Gerda, lass, will you go and help Agora?"

"Aye, my lady."

….

She finally stirred awake. She hadn't seen the inside of Mirkwood's healing rooms since the quest, and the bad memories came flooding back, making set suddenly sit up.

"Woah there, little lady!" Strange amber eyes on a narrow face looked down on her. Elendir.

"Oh! It's you! Where's Thorin?" She flinched away from the Elven healers reach.

"I am right here, my beauty." She felt his large hand find its way to hers.

"Well, my lady, now that you are awake, we can let our King know."

Shobha looked down at her wrists and felt around her neck. All parts of the gold shackles appeared to be gone!

Thorin watched her carefully, and recalled her drunken confession of allowing a healer to kiss her. She had been very intoxicated at the time and he still was not fully certain whether she had kissed the healer back. He wondered whether this pallid creature with the strange eyes that had paid close attention from the time she had been brought here was the culprit in question.

Apart from paying unnecessarily close attention to her, the healer did not give away any indication that he lusted after her.

"There is no need for that, I am here now." Thranduil had arrived in the large bay to find an awkward exchange between the three of them. The young woman barely looking at his healer. He recalled Elendir was very much drunk on the evening of their escape, and couldn't help wonder whether some strange interaction, had taken place between her and the elf. After all he was not deaf to the infrequent rumour of the healer's various conquests, he imagined it would not be surprising if he had attempted such even with her.

"I think the time has come for us to return home." Thorin stood up. He would love to knock this healer out completely, and judging from the way he looked, it would not require much at all, but it was unbecoming of his status as King. And without certain proof or her admission, he could not be sure it was the same elf. He blamed the healer for his lack of judgement. An honourable Male should be protecting a vulnerable female, not taking advantage of her state! "I need to find Balin and Dwalin, right away."

"Don't go please." Her options once Thorin left to find Dwalin and Balin were, 'fifty-shades-of-Thranduil', who clearly had unaddressed issues surrounding the sad death of his wife, or 'roofie-and-gropey' Elendir!

"I will stay. Elendir, perhaps you will help King Thorin locate his fellow Lords from Erebor." Thranduil commanded the elf, who bowed hesitantly and left with Thorin before she could protest. "Here, my dear, have some water."

Thranduil handed her a full glass, which she took and began to drink. He took the seat Thorin was previously in, initially watching her closely, and then replacing the look of concern with indifference before she could notice.

"Thank you." After she finished, he took the glass and filled it once more.

"Another."

This time she didn't take the glass. He couldn't just behave as though everything was ok now.

"I want to leave now."

"Your King told me about your mother. I do not know why there is such a resemblance –"

"Is that why you treated me like that?"

Thranduil stood up and walked back to the side table where the carafe of water was kept. He didn't want to look at her, the bitterness of his own loss renewed in his heart, and the realisation of his own despicable behaviour towards her making him feel too ashamed to look her in the eye.

She watched him as his shoulders hunched over the table.

"Legolas told me he remembers nothing of his mother, and you never speak of her. It's as if she never existed." She watched him stiffen at the mention of his wife and son. "You know, if I die of childbirth, I want Thorin to remind our baby of me everyday."

"You do not understand. I had to raise my son and rule my people on my own!" He growled at her from where he stood, his back still turned.

"What? Like Thorin had to help raise Kili and Fili, mourn the loss of his parents, grandfather, find work to provide for his people, guide them to safety, all on his own, and after they had lost their homes." She pushed further. "Legolas deserves to know about his mother. She would want him to know."

He paused for a moment and then his shoulders began to shake softly. It was a very slight movement, that even she would not have noticed if she hadn't watched him so closely.

She slowly moved off the bed and took a few steps towards him. Suddenly she felt guilty. Who was she to push him like that, she had never really lost anyone dear to her so tragically. Perhaps it had not been her place.

"I'm sorry." She reached out unsure what to do. He had always been so cold and aloof, did he even want comforting? "I'm sure you did the best –"

"I never had the chance to say goodbye, she was almost dead – Time was of the essence and the healers took her away immediately." He broke down. He had never had the chance to grieve. Duty towards his people and the need to protect his son became his lifeline. There were others amongst his Kingdom who had gone to aid the Dunedain, who had lost their lives, and there were orphans who needed care. That was when he decided he would never risk the lives of his kin unnecessarily. From that day he would only defend the borders of his own land, and nothing more. "There were so many lost at the time. It was the only way I could..."

She rested her hand on his arm softly, and he turned around, tears streaming down his face, but he did not look at her still, instead he fell to his knees. He was still as tall as her shoulders. Wrapping his arms around her he rested his head on her sobbing silently. And she too placed her arms around him.

"It was the only way you could carry on." She finished his words for him, holding him a bit tighter. She knew nothing about him, but she noticed that unlike Thorin, he didn't appear to have any close friends like Balin or Dwalin. At least none that visibly supported him. So perhaps she too had judged him too harshly before and felt terrible for that. She never usually judged others, her father had always advised her never to judge another unless you have lead their life. She stroked his silky straight hair as he continued to sob. "My mother is such a beautiful, amazing woman – I am sure your Queen was too. And if my mother had died when I was young, and I couldn't remember her, I would desperately want to be told about her."

In all these years, after he first found his wife injured, he had never once shed another tear. Each and every item that once belonged to her, or reminded him of her, was removed, except this portrait. And now here was this woman who bore resemblance to her, who spoke so unafraid and from the heart, in such a way that also reminded him of his Queen. He could only nod, as centuries of unspent tears, and grief, suppressed by Dorwinion, finally escaped him.

Thorin had walked in, with Balin and Dwalin to see this strange scene of the Elven King brought to his knees sobbing into Shobha's chest. At first his instinct was to rush in and pull him away from her. How dare the elf seek comfort with his _wife_ , particularly after her in such a revolting manner!

But between Balin's halting hand and the look of pity on her face, he stopped himself. And within mere moments of their arrival, Thranduil himself had rapidly regained his own composure, slowly releasing her and kneeling onto one knee, bowing his head.

"I apologise for ruining your dress, my Queen." He spoke softly, the final shows of emotion across his face before he fully returned to his distant and usual expression of indifference.

Shobha looked down at the sizeable wet area on the material from shoulder to chest of her dress. It appeared to be a strange and rare experience to have Thranduil open up even to this amount. She imagined there would be so much more he needed to talk about, but there was one person he truly needed to share those words with, his son, Legolas.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." She shrugged as Thorin now returned to her side. The irony of how he was able to apologise for ruining her dress, but mention nothing about how he had treated her, had not escaped her.

"Please, I insist, there were several beautiful dresses made for you at the time you stayed here. Consider it my gift." He bowed his head.

But Shobha couldn't help wonder whether his true intent was to mask evidence that he had cried. Nonetheless within moments several elven ladies had silently and gracefully drifted in carrying the dresses that had been made for her before. They pulled screens around where she was and laid the dresses out, observing her in anticipation.

…..

Thorin moved towards Thranduil holding a heavy wooden box in his hands.

"My wife wanted these returned to you." He opened the box, and watched the tall elf as his eyes widened with surprise.

"Are these truly…?" He uttered quietly in shock. In truth he had long ago given up hope of ever seeing these gems returned.

"Aye. The necklace made with gems of pure starlight." Thorin nodded and then to his surprise handed him the box.

"You would have these returned to me, without any payment or conditions?" He scrutinised the box and its contents in his hands as though it were some sort of trick. "Why?"

"There are no conditions attached. And I return them, because my _generous_ and _wonderful_ _wife_ would wish it. And she can teach us both a thing or two about decency," Thorin emphasised. He would never admit that he did it in part for his own conscience, and if ever confronted about it, he would unequivocally deny it. "My Queen believes they hold important sentiments for you."

"I thank you, King Thorin." Thranduil bowed his head. It was now the second thing he had to remind him of his wife. Sadly, their son had not inherited a single feature of his mother, neither her dark hair, freckles, chocolate eyes nor olive skin. It was a stark reminder of how they had both been robbed of her warmth and love much too soon.

Thorin tilted his head in a half bow. This was as much acknowledgement as he could stomach towards the elf. But in truth, seeing the resemblance Thranduil's wife bore to Shobha's mother, who he had been rather fond of, he had found more reason to part with the necklace crafted by his own grandmothers hands.

Their exchange at one end of the healing rooms was suddenly interrupted by the loud screams of several elf maidens who came running out of the screened area where she was changing.

….

She had chosen the loosest of the dresses that the elven seamstresses had made, but it also had a more open back than she would have liked, she just needed to put her coat back on quickly. The elleths had at first attempted to help her undress, but she had refused, so they had waited with their backs turned until she was dressed and ready.

"Um is there a shawl of something I can use to cover my back please?" She asked once she was done.

The elleths all turned to look at her, still clutching their various items. Two of the younger ones, she assumed were like assistants to the more important looking lady in the middle whispered several things in Sindarin. It made her feel a bit self conscious, looking down at herself. She had no doubt filled out a little particularly around the lower abdomen and chest, and the looser silky material this was made of, clung a lot more to her body than she liked.

The elleth in the centre stepped forward assessing the dress carefully from top to toe, and although wasn't entirely pleased with the fit appeared to accept it. She then walked around her tugging and smoothing the material here and there. Then she came to stand behind her, adjusting her hair, and then suddenly gasped aloud! The other two of her ladies quickly joined her and they too gasped loudly.

Taken quite by surprise, Shobha looked over her shoulders to find the two younger ladies covering their mouths in shock, their pale blue eyes wide! And the other elleth took a step closer inspecting her back, wearing a terrified expression and slowly reaching out with one trembling hand. At that moment, the other two other ladies screamed and ran out of the screened area crying words in Sindarin beyond the scope of Shobha's rudimentary language studies under Tauriel!

…..

Suddenly Thorin had burst in to her changing area followed by the Fundins and Thranduil to find her crouching over the elf maid who had fainted on the floor and was now starting to regain consciousness.

"Shobha!" Thorin moved towards her crouching beside her to assess her for any injuries.

"Can I get some water for this lady please?" She turned to Thranduil.

But Thranduil, had spotted her and he appeared to suddenly freeze where he stood.

"She's fainted. Can I get some water for this lady please?" She looked back again at Thranduil who did not move still. "Anyone? Please?"

"Och, aye. _I_ will do it." Dwalin huffed muttering as he left under his breath something about how even when he come to see the elves, he has to do everything.

"Who marked you with that?" Thranduil finally asked as he took a step closer.

"It's a long story…" she began and then guided the elleth to sit carefully. "Well actually, I drowned in the lake when I took Smaug with me. And Ulmo revived me, and in doing so left this mark on me.. or that's what he told me."

"This is why the maidens were terrified. You have been marked with the Ulumuri, the conch horn of the Lord of the Waters. You will find few who do not fear the Deep Dweller, including the Dark Lord himself! Even his appearance is terrifying!" Thranduil helped to guide the elleth into a bed slowly, as Shobha handed her the glass of water. "No elf nor man would ever dare to portray the horn of Ulmo, he alone controls the waters and its great power of destruction. His seas sank Numenor! And yet you say you have seen him and live to tell the tale?"

"Yeah. Well I have seen all the Valar… they kind of had a big meeting that day I drowned." She wanted to say he didn't look scary at all, but actually quite hot, for an older chap, but then decided to keep her normally filterless-mouth shut in front of Thorin.

"They had a council?!" Thranduil exclaimed. "And you did not think to mention this to Mithrandir?"

"Oh! I didn't think it was important."

"On the contrary, my dear," the blonde elf scoffed at her ignorance. "You were witness to a council of the Valar, something no mortal has ever witness, let alone any other. Normally Ulmo would never attend such councils unless of the utmost importance to the survival and fate of Arda!"

Thorin, Balin and Dwalin suddenly looked at her shocked.

"Then what does this mean?" Thorin spoke sternly. If his One was at risk once more, he would have all the answers. "I demand you tell us!"

Thranduil was still not ready to accept that what she had warned him about those many months ago about the darkness that spread through the land was anything more than her girlish panic. His son and Tauriel had been quick to believe her, while he had been far more sceptical. Of course since then, Mithrandir had informed him of the battle that took place at dol gul Dur, but they had all believed the necromancer had been vanquished and driven from their lands.

"What was the council about? Are you able to even recollect?"

"Me… our child is supposed to grow up to be an important person in the future of Arda. Or rather saving it from Saurons return." Balin and Dwalin looked at one another with pride, nodding. "You see they wanted Thorin to knock me up before the Battle of the Five Armies, in case… well you know – so that the Durin blood line remained unbroken."

She winced as the words escaped her, looking at Thorin apologetically. But he only nodded in understanding as he reached out and took her hand in his, gently squeezing it to reassure her. Suddenly it made sense why she made such a fuss about the three of them wearing mithril, and why she had knocked out Fili. While the possibility of his own death in battle was something he fully anticipated, the thought of his two young nephews coming to harm or worse made him shudder.

" _Knocked_ – _Up_?" Thranduil repeated, confusion tainting his fine features.

"Aye… what happens after a bit of mining fer gold… or bending the elf…" Dwalin winked at the elven King, surprised he didn't know. This was met with a look of utter disgust by Thranduil. "Och ye don't need ta get yer nuts in a twist over it… I were only explainin!"

"But then they felt I took too much of a risk, and also something about worrying about the birth," she quickly glossed over that bit. There was no need to panic Thorin over that just yet. "And they were deciding on a contingency plan… on me AS a contingency plan – whatever that means."

She puffed a loose strand of hair from her face, shrugging her shoulders.

"But Ulmo spoke to me again, and explained that Mandos intended to keep me, so Ulmo kept me safe instead as I fell into the lake, and then because he revived me, my life force belonged in part to him. And that's why I have been marked."

"This is all important knowledge. I have little trust in the White Wizard, and do not truly know what value it would be for the half-elven Lord, so I would waste no time with the White Council." Thranduil began to walk away. "But I must send word to the Lady of Lorien and Mithrandir right away. They must both be consulted regarding this. It is imperative."

"We must return back before darkness falls. Our journey will be slow, so we must reach the safety of Erebor before dusk." Thorin began to usher Shobha away.

"Then I shall bid you farewell, until we next meet. I have already asked that my guard provide you with safe passage through our woods." Thranduil placed his hand on his chest and bowed. "May the Valar bless and protect you."

…..

That night Shobha stood in their dressing area, staring closely at her section of the wardrobe. There was something different, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Thorin stood in the doorway of their bathroom in a towel, watching her. She stood barefoot in one of his large soft navy tunics focussing on her section of their wardrobe. He loved seeing her like this at the end of the day when she was clearly relaxed. There was something that stoked his ego seeing her in his tunics, and all the same he couldn't help but wonder how much of that was his wish to possess her, just as much as he loved her. It was same part of him that swelled with pride at having planted a babe in her. It made her his and only his.

The intense concentration with which she scanned all the items was so deep, she did not hear him as he approached her.

"What is it my beauty?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around her, as he stood behind.

"Things look different, but I can't say how."

"You are tired. It's been a long day. And the journey and back from Mirkwood has been taxing on you –"

"No that's not it… speaking of which, can we please not tell Oin know about my faint earlier. There's no need for him to get excited about that sort of thing."

"Hmmmm… I can do, but you will need to buy my silence, my little Queen." He ran his hands up and down her sides.

"I just can't put my finger on it. What is different –"

"Dis said she cleaned our room today with the help, of two maids. Perhaps they cleaned the wardrobes too." He suggested.

"Oh I see." She kept her voice steady despite the panic felt within. She looked at her chest which held most of her valued items from home in her rucksack and the adjoining one with the egg! She would need to check on it when Thorin was not in. The only relief she could find was that if it had been discovered surely Thorin would have known about it by now.

"What did you mean, when you said the Valar warned you the birth of our child would be difficult?" He pulled her body into his, brushing the lightest kiss to her lips.

"I don't know what they mean..l but perhaps if I give it time I will find out more." She lied, it was easier at this stage. And after all that they had been through together now, she couldn't leave him, even for the birth of their child. Even if it meant the possibility of her own death, after all that could happen even at home. She needed him and that realisation frightened her, for what if one day he were to suddenly leave her?

"Very well, I will not press you on the matter more for now. But I want you to promise me this, that you will tell me everything, even the frightful dreams that you have." He turned her around in his arms so he could gauge her face. He knew her well enough now to know she was holding something back, but there had been enough revelations today already.

She nodded, unable to say what she needed to say. Her thoughts still swirled around the possibilty that someone else knew about her secret egg!

"Please humour your husband." He watched her distant stare.

"I promise."

…..

Dear all, (sorry epic A/N)

thank you so much for following so far. I promise you will have an answer about the painting from those who might know... all to come (Sorry you have to wait a teeny tiny bit….evil laugh 👿!) xx

But in the meantime there's lots of trouble brewing in Erebor BIG TIME!

So for those of you who don't know, I am British (and an 'ethnic chick' as someone once called me lol), and several of our fave 'cultural' pastimes here are complaining about the weather and public transport!(Apologies to uk readers but you know its true xx) Haha! And we have a phrase that goes like this: 'they're like busses' meaning you will wait at the bus stop forever(longer than you should) and then suddenly three or four busses arrive all at once!

And the trouble and events about to unfold 'are like busses' 😉 get ready for a few crazy chapters to come. I will try to post more frequently, but my work deadlines are like busses too (but that's all the time sadly) lol

 ** _Otherwise_ _please_ _please_ _keep me posted with your_ _thoughts_ / _comments_ _\- i am, as ever, most grateful xxx_**

Special thanks to you lovely reviewers (you guys keep me writing my mad story even when i think i dont have the time ❤️) –

ColdOnePaul – love your idea! And it's very perceptive, because Thorin and Shobha have a 'Bella and Edward' type problem (yup I was totally team Edward once). In terms of their lifespans (even though dwarves are not immortal), she will be long gone before he dies… and we'll need to fix that for a happy ending ;)

UnaLouise – so true, especially given the way that Legolas looks, who would have thought his mother would look exactly like Shobha's mum (except for elf ears) - its those dominant Thranduil-genes haha! For now my lips are sealed ;)


	39. Chapter 39

Several weeks had passed, and Shobha had thrilled in her newfound freedom from the heavy gold shackles that sat around her wrists, ankles and neck!

That morning they had walked in the warm spring sunshine to Dale, where after all the rebuilding, and relocation of the citizens from what was left of Esgaroth, the markets were finally opening. Bard had accompanied Thorin and Shobha around the markets. Gloin, Mara, Dis along with several other lords and Ladies from Erebor with their many aids and guards had also arrived to tour and shop at the Dale markets.

They walked past he various food stalls, fabrics, perfumed oils, soaps and scented stalls, to finally reach the last few stalls with jewellery and toys.

"And these are the stalls for Erebor merchants." Bard walked beside Shobha as Thorin led her, holding her hand. "We are very proud of our trade agreements. While the stalls are small at the moment, I expect Dale will grow over the next few years of peace, and the toys have already sold out almost completely. Your craftsmen are most certainly the best in Arda."

"Aye, Lord Bard." Thorin nodded stopping at the sizeable toy stall manned by several dwarves, who apprenticed under Bifur.

"My King," a young blonde dwarrow moved from behind the stall carrying several small figurines. He stood in front of the two and bowed deeply. "My Queen, I hope you will accept this gift for your bairn."

He presented her with with a small wooden warrior, its arms and legs moved independently. The little figure was painted in dark blue and even had a small sword and oakenshield! The detail was exquisite and perfect for small hands, but not so small as to present a choking hazard.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much. It's beautiful! And the movement. That is incredible!" Shobha gushed. She had not been gifted anything for her baby before and it was quite a touching moment.

"Oh my lady, you were most kind to me. See, my hand healed perfectly after my chisel injury. And thanks to you I didn't lose my finger!" He showed her his right hand, where the scars were still shiny and pink, but otherwise had healed well.

"Ah! Master Bren!" Shobha smiled, not wanting to admit that she now recognised him after seeing his hand, rather than his face! And feeling a little ashamed for it! "Well I am glad to see you returned to work."

"My King, it is a great honour." The toy maker bowed low, and received a nod from Thorin.

"Thank you Master Bren."

"Da!" Sigrid arrived and interrupted. "We have a freshly baked batch of pies and pastries, if the King and Queen would like?"

"Look Sigrid! It's the dirty elf lady! But she looks nicer today even if a little _fat_!" Tilda giggled as she hid behind her sister, adding emphasis to the word 'fat'.

"Shhhh Tilda, that's the Queen, and she's not fat. She's expectin' a baby!"

Bard looked over at her apologetically, while the corners of Thorin's mouth twitched, as he attempted to stifle his amusement regarding his steadily growing wife.

"There are vegetable pies too, we have named them 'Easter Pies', after you, if you wouldn't object." Sigrid blushed as she explained. "The Inn Keeper where you stayed was the one who put them together. She had never met anyone who didn't eat meat before."

"Does the pie stall have a chair by any chance?" Shobha asked hopefully. Her feet were starting to ache after a whole morning of walking. Oin had spoiled her. Always insisting on her sitting every couple of hours.

"Of course my lady. Sigrid, could you please find our Queen a seat." Bard whispered and his daughter nodded, rushing off followed by her little sister. "My wife grew a large belly when she carried our boy, Bain. She needed much more rest. It is a marvel you work so much, my lady."

"Aye, Lord Bard. We all have been trying to stop her." Thorin gave Shobha a sidelong glance. She knew just how much it irritated him that she continued to work, but she was not ready to stop just yet.

"Ok. Ok. I'll slow down a bit more!" She smiled at him, as he gave her a look that suggested he knew full well she would do little to slow down.

They walked over to the pastry stall run by the old Inn Keepers wife, where they had found a padded chair and set it under the canopy of the stall for her, and she sat down in it heavily.

"Perhaps we should return now." Thorin whispered to her as she sat for a moment.

"No! You go ahead and inspect the other stalls… I'm ok here." She smiled looking at him. He was dressed in a formal deep blue velvet suit with light armour and both his swords on his belt. She loved seeing him formally dressed and handsome, it reminded her of when they went to her cousins wedding at home. He looked very much King under the Mountain.

Looking at her again, he hesitated, but she nodded reassuringly, and so he continued with Bard to a stall nearby, intermittently glancing back.

"My Queen, you look tired." A voice snapped her back from watching her majestic, warrior King. Looking up, there stood the young Lord from the Iron Hills, his smile as bright as the sunny morning!

"Good morning, Lord Imli." She bowed her head a little surprised to see him again.

"My Lady, do you have a small stool." Imli looked over at the Inn Keepers wife who bobbed down behind the counter and produced a small stool. The chestnut haired dwarf grasped the stool and set it down in front of her, before pulling out one of his black velvet handkerchiefs and setting it down on the seat. "Please, my Queen, rest your feet up… may I?"

She began leaning back in her chair, when he bent down and gently guided her ankles and feet up to the low stool, arranging her dress around her feet.

"Um…Thank you, my Lord." She blushed a little, as he smiled at her softly again. Seeing his hanky reminded her of the time he had found her crying, and realised she didn't know whether he got his pocket square back. "Oh! Er.. did you get your handkerchief back by the way?"

"Aye my lady." He bowed his head. "Lady Elin returned it. Although, I would have been happy to gift it to you… Any dwarrow would consider it a great honour. And I feel indebted to you my lady, for surely those wounds inflicted would have been the death of me if not treated as well as you did."

"Please think nothing of it. Any healer would have attended to you the same."

"But the scars would not look so nice as the way you have repaired them. That truly is a skill." He grinned mischievously this time. "If I may be so bold as to say… I would show you my wounds, like the young toy maker, but I would have to take my clothes off for you…"

His last sentence made her guffaw, as she sat there with her feet up. She had failed to pick on the fact that he had clearly been observing her for some time.

"You're very lucky, I wasn't drinking a glass of water Lord Imli!" She carried on laughing with her hand on her belly. "Or come to think of it that I am not close to my due date… or I would have probably gone into labour!"

From afar, Thorin's gaze wandered past Bard, who explained more regarding various jewellery they had started making using pearls from the lake and the Celduin. He watched the young, tall, handsome dwarf attending to his wife. Despite his clenched jaw, he managed to maintain a neutral expression. He made a mental note to have Nori spy on this dwarf regarding what he was doing here.

He strode back to her, as the young dwarf stood by her sampling a pie, and talking animatedly. It troubled him slightly more that she seemed less guarded around him compared to the other nobility that had newly arrived.

"Lord Imli," Thorin tilted his head in a half bow, which the young dwarf returned with a full bow.

"My King. I have just sampled the famous 'Easter Pies' named after our Queen, and I must say these may be even better than the venison pies served here." His smile was much dampened this time. "Will go perfectly with that new sweet spiced ale we have in Erebor recently."

"Ah. That's a ginger beer. It's not fermented, so it's non-alcoholic for me." Shobha explained.

"Are you feeling better my lady?" Thorin bent down and took her hand, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. He hoped it would give this young dwarf more than a hint.

"Yes thank you. Lord Imli here has effectively done what Master Oin does." Shobha smiled slowly slipping her feet off the stool and moving to stand next to her husband. Then she turned and nodded to the Inn keepers wife. "Thank you for the stool and chair."

"So Lord Imli, I hear you have inherited your father's smiths halls in the Iron Hills? It must be highly inconvenient running matters all the way from Erebor?" Thorin asked coldly.

"Aye my Lord, I am here because you requested the best lock smiths in our Kingdoms, and I accompanied some of my best men. I am only sorry they were unable to release the gold bands. But I see you have managed, my King," he dusted his hands and clasped them behind his back. It made him stand taller without seeming arrogant or proud. "But since then I have stayed on with them, until some of the restoration work is complete. And I must confess, seeing your beautiful smiths halls here is inspiring. I would love it if I could look at your smiths quarter closer with a view to making some renovations back in the Iron Hills."

"Very well." Thorin bowed his head. He had indeed heard that the smiths of the Iron hills had been incredibly helpful in the restoration work here at Erebor. He too made himself stand taller and extended his hand out to his consort. There was no doubt he was broader than the young dwarrow. He would simply have to tolerate his presence until enough work was complete here in Erebor, and work harder to convince his wife of the merits of rest.

"I have brought my pony here, my King, if our Queen is too tired to walk?" Imli bowed again.

"Oh! Thank you, but I'm good." She smiled and waved at him, much to Thorin's chagrin.

"My lady, I think you need to start taking things much slower now." He looked at her a little concerned noticing that she truly did indeed appear more tired than she let on.

….

Nori rolled over in bed dragging his finger along the spine of the young maid who lay beside him, her golden-brown curls scattered around her, and cheeks still flushed from what they had been doing not so long ago.

She shuffled over to the edge of the bed giggling as he reached over and grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto him.

"I can't my Lord, the mistress will have me guts for garters." She smiled as he rolled her under him. "I can't be late again."

"What if I said you were helping us with an inquiring. And I held you for interrogation… hmmm?" He moved her love-mussed curls off her face gently, as she watched him carefully with her lively blue eyes. He reached between her legs, pushing them open and trancing one hand up her soft pale thighs.

Arching her back in anticipation, she moaned a little.

"I could torture you for information…" he smirked.

Then she suddenly stiffened at his words, pushing him off and withdrawing to the head of his bed.

"Please… no, my Lord! I know nothing other than what the other maid clearing our Queens room found. I have spread no rumours! On my life I swear it!" She pulled the sheets over her body as she curled up her legs in front of her like a child, looking at him terrified.

Nori looked at the girl surprised, and sitting on his legs, reached a hand out to her slowly. He had intended his words playfully and not as a threat.

"You have nothing to fear from me lass." He rather liked the girl, even if she were much younger and inexperienced than the lasses he normally enjoyed.

"Please, my Lord! I need this job. Me mother is too sick to work in the Iron Hills, and I send the money back to her. It's just the two of us… is this why you…?" Her blue eyes began to fill with tears and she looked down as she clutched onto the blanket.

"Oh no lass… any dwarf would be a fool not to fancy ya." Nori moved closer and picked her chin up on his hands. "There is no need to be so afraid. You've done nothing wrong. And I was only pullin' yer leg earlier about torturing ya…"

She sniffed a little as a few tears fell onto her pink cheeks.

But Nori couldn't help himself. He was first and foremost a spy, interested in whatever anyone had to say or reveal. He was not in love, but he liked the girl more than the usual bit of fun. However, on this occasion, there was something about what she said that didn't sit well with him. He wouldn't need to work too hard to regain her trust, and then he would have her reveal all. The latter thought would have made him chuckle to himself normally, given she had done much, much, more than revealing all! But now he was in work mode, even if she didn't know it.

"Come here you poor thing," he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead softly. "You're shaking."

She leant her head on his chest and he wrapped the blanket fully around her. No lass would reveal anything naked, that much he knew. They weren't like their Male counterparts, their thinking went on in their heads, not their groins, and usually while they were fully dressed.

"There. Better darlin?" He stroked her hair soothingly. "I won't let anything happen to ya. You know that right little one?"

Relaxing into his arms she nodded against his chest. He smiled to himself.

"Now, tell me, little Agora, what is it that the other maid claimed to see in our Queens rooms?"

….

It had taken some days further to finally convince Shobha to even look at the details of the coronation.

"Lass you will have to take up some of these duties…" Balin urged. "These are much reduced because of your work with Oin in any case."

"I never really wanted to be Queen!" She looked at the parchment of duties. "If I'm married to the King, why can't my duties be changed? Surely there are Lords and Ladies who would love to do all of this diplomatic crap!"

"Shobha, you cant fight everything." Thorin was just as frustrated about this as Balin. Why couldn't she just accept that these things could be changed along the way. The most important thing was that she was crowned as his Queen.

"I don't want to agree to anything that I won't be able to do well. I will learn to do everything I possibly can to make myself useful and worthy as your wife and for the people of Erebor, but entertaining poncy nobles is probably not a good idea for any of us." She put the parchment back on Thorin's desk and walked over to a large armchair and plonked herself in it, rubbing her head. "Please."

She really hadn't thought this whole falling for Thorin thing through properly. Going on a dangerous quest to reclaim Erebor, getting herself knocked up as the behest of the Valar, was all nothing compared to dealing with snooty nobility.

"My beauty, what about our children? If you do not take up the official title-"

"Actually about that. Fili has been groomed all his life, to take the throne. Why the devil should that change just because we were a bit enthusiastic one night?!" She frowned.

"Ye were more than enthusiastic, Princess!" Dwalin grumbled blushing as he focused on his chess board. "I think the whole of Laketown heard the two of ya!"

"Are you suggesting I change the line of succession?" Thorin was growing steadily angry by the minute.

"Yes! And when the time is right our baby could take the throne afterwards, and Fili could act as a advisor…" she looked at him hopefully. She had always thought this as soon as she realised she was pregnant, this was just the first time she voiced her thoughts. "And Fili, Kili, Dis, Gloin and Mara would be perfect for all the diplomatic entertainment malarkey –"

" _Malarkey_!" Thorin growled at her. "You are asking me to change everything! Our culture! Our rules! And what title would you have me give you?"

"Well I would rather be 'Thorin's hooker' than 'Erebor's hostess'!"

"What's a ' _hooker_ '?" Dwalin looked up from the chess board where he was playing a game against Balin.

"A slapper… floosie… strumpet…" she attempted to explain but he simply looked at her with confusion. "A prossie…? A harlot-"

"Och! Gotcha!" Dwalin nodded. "Why would ya want to be known as that Princess?"

Thorin groaned again. Dwalin, was too soft when it came to her, and it was not helping.

"Please could you give us a moment?"

"Ugh. Right now?" Dwalin groused.

But Thorin strode over and moved the chess piece he had been agonising over for the last twenty minutes.

"There. Check and mate." He hissed, as Dwalin cursed in Khuzdul. "Now a few moments with my wife is all I ask please."

Grumbling, his cousins both got up and left.

"A few minutes!" Dwalin growled at the door mumbling further as he left. "Honestly, Brother, by Durin's wrinkly ball-sack, those two need to shag and get it over with!"

"What is this all about, my lady." Thorin snapped angrily as soon as the door was shut. "You don't seem to be happy with anything these days."

Shobha stood up and made to leave. She would not be drawn into an argument. But he clutched her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm tired and fed up." She had been feeling particularly fat over the last few weeks, and they had to undertake more formal duties dealing with the nobility more frequently than she had liked. She had ignored a fair number of rude remarks. Even walking for lengthy periods was becoming harder now. But what really got her was that she was six months in, it could be as long as twenty four months, although it was likely somewhere between nine and twenty four. That was still a very long time! "I think I would like some time off."

He looked at her silently, anger building up behind his sapphire eyes.

"And will you be taking time off from your duties in the infirmary too?" He spoke low and sternly. She poured all her heart and soul into her work there, and it felt as though she had little time for him. But she certainly had enough time for Imli!

"Only if I can do the same with all my other duties!"

"Why do you fight me on this, my lady?" He pulled her to his body, stopping her from pushing away. His nose was almost touching hers as he held her to him. Sometimes she did this to rile him on purpose, he knew, but that was about the lovemaking. This today was not that.

The truth was everything had happened so fast, there had been so little time to process things for herself. And she was scared about why she still hadn't felt any kicks yet. In a normal human pregnancy by now, she would have started feeling the baby kick! That too was a worry. But she simply didn't know how to tell him all these things, so she remained silent.

"Very well, my wife," He hissed. "You leave me little choice. You will be crowned Queen Consort anyway, and I will grant you great flexibility in your duties, appointing those close to us to deal with the nobility. But I will set the date for the coronation in the next three weeks. And I will decide on the set duration of which Fili will be steward of the throne before our child –"

"King under the Mountain, as is his birthright." She added.

"No."

"Yes. You wanted me not to fight the stipulations all the way. Well I am negotiating. Compromising even! But if I accept your terms then that is my condition." Her friends would at times criticise her for being too passive and accepting of those she loved. But that was not how she saw it. It was one thing to be a strong independent woman, and she admired those that were, for she often felt she was not. Certainly since meeting Thorin, she had allowed him to do many, many, things for her. But then there were certain times when she most definitely put her foot down. This would be one of those.

"Very well," he ground out. It would have been so much easier if she were some witless girl who did as she was told. But she challenged him, just when he thought he was in control and that's what he loved about her. He could feel his arousal for her growing with all their arguing, and it distracted him now. More training with Dwalin was what he needed to keep him refocused. He had never been so under anyone's spell the way he was with her, so he needed time to think about a solution that would not make him appear to others as though he gave into every whim of hers. "I need time to think of a solution."

She sighed, it was inevitable that she would have to deal with these fussy dwarven lords and ladies. It was just a matter of how she would learn to handle them. She was just struggling to deal with them right now while she was getting more and more pregnant by the day! It was clear they would both have to compromise. But right now, here, in Thorin's study, neither of them were willing to budge.

"Ok –"

There was a knock on the door, interrupting them. He grunted in frustration and let her go, opening the door to allow Nori to come in. He seemed in a hurry and flustered, which was most unlike the smooth spy.

This was her chance to leave, reaching the door opposite with a few strides before Thorin could call out to her, and make her escape.

…..

Thorin stood on the terrance of the royal wing with Dwalin, Balin and Gloin, as Nori arrived with Bilbo.

"Ah Master Baggins, thank you for joining us." Thorin continued to look out over the wall. He held his hands crossed behind his back, just as Bilbo had often seen him, deep in though when they first began the quest. However, he hadn't done this since he returned to the group with the young woman, so Bilbo could tell there was clearly something that plagued the dwarf.

"I didn't think I had much choice," the Hobbit looked at Nori, who had indicated it was more of a summons. He didn't like it one bit. It sat like a bad meal in the pit of his stomach.

"No, I suppose you do not." He turned to face the Hobbit then. "It has come to my recent attention that you have aided my wife in… _smuggling_ … a certain item that might belong to an enemy of our kingdom and people?"

Bilbo opened his mouth and then closing it again, scratched his head a little nervously. It made Thorin wonder how many more misdemeanours the halfling had aided in. His wife certainly could be convincing when she wished it.

"Does a certain type of egg jog your poor memory perhaps?"

Bilbo looked very worried then.

"What has Lady Shobha said of it?"

"Nothing. But I am giving you the chance to tell me the truth, so you might regain some your honour, Master Hobbit." Thorin growled. He hadn't believed Nori, when he had brought the news to him, until he had checked her wardrobe himself. His own spy had been nervous about the matter in case it had been a vicious lie or rumour, so he had taken a full week to investigate the matter before bringing it to the King.

"Then you will learn nothing from me Thorin."

"Very well, my wife will arrive shortly, then we shall see."

…..

Shobha sat in the kitchen having a mug of tea when Fili arrived looking unusually flustered.

"What is it young prince?" Elin asked, looking at him suspiciously. "You look as though Kili has been caught stealing sweetbreads again."

"No, not at all my lady, but I must take our Queen away." He glanced at her apologetically.

"What is this about, my Lord?" Elin asked again as Shobha slowly stood up from her half drunk tea. "Let our poor lady at least finish her drink."

"Don't worry. Thank you Elin." Shobha took Fili's hand as he looked at her apologetically, and they set off.

After several moments walking back to Thorin's study silently, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry my lady, I do not know what this is about, except to say uncle is angry." Fili sighed. "Whatever it is you have our support."

She could only imagine it was related to the coronation or her potential duties in question as Thorin's consort. But then there were her two chests, and she had been certain that someone had been in her wardrobe. She simply felt paranoid raising the issue particularly with Dis.

They walked over to Thorin's study, where they found a rather somber looking Bilbo along with Nori, Dwalin and Balin. Thorin stood by the hearth, staring at the old ashes, his back turned to them.

At first Bilbo attempted to mouth a word at her, but she now suspected what this would be about.

"My Lady, a frightening discovery has been made here in Erebor. A certain item connected with the vanquished enemy has been found. A threat to our people here, harboured right within our chambers." He turned to look at her. While he kept his face neutral, she could see the fury behind his sapphire eyes. "I have already given Bilbo the chance to reveal all about his role as an accomplice rather than the perpetrator, now would you care to give your account of the story?"

Bilbo began to signal, attempting to ask her to indicate him as the culprit. But Thorin can to stand between them.

She watched Thorin, at first considering to remain silent. But then realised Bilbo would attempt to or possibly even had taken the blame, so she decided to speak.

"It was me." She broke the silence that filled the room, and her words were followed by a few gasps. "No one else had any knowledge of this, but me and me alone."

"I don't believe you." He hissed in her ear as he stood within inches of her. She had risked her life and that of their unborn child to kill the last beast, how could she harbour another like this?

"Well you will simply have to take my word for it –"

"No Thorin, it was me." Bilbo interrupted, feeling unhappy that she intended to take the full blame, when he should have persuaded her to tell Thorin.

"Stay out of this Bilbo!" She snapped. "I found it in the abandoned corridors. That time when I discovered all those poor dead in a small alcove."

"Aye, I know the time my Lady, but was not Bilbo with you?"

"No we got lost, so I sent him to retrace his steps. Then I found the egg and found my way out. By the time he found me again, I had hidden it in my room." Thorin bore into her with his icy stare. He knew she lied.

"No, My lady, you –"

"Shut up Bilbo." She muzzled him. "He knew nothing about it. He just feels sorry for me, given you must have interrogated him in this horrid way. I am not a criminal. No one got hurt. But I wonder who broke into my personal property –"

"You were harbouring a dragon egg!" He growled and huffed angrily. "Of all the mad things – the rest of you leave now."

"No." Fili stepped in. An angry rumble erupted through Thorin's chest as he cursed in Khuzdul.

"Show me." Thorin demanded. He felt angered beyond measure by her reckless actions. It was uncertain whether the egg would even hatch, or pose a threat. But that wasn't the problem. The fact that it had been discovered by two maids. And one of the maids was Milla's was all he needed to know that there would be at least some gossip. He would need to have a word with his sister never to allow any other servants into their rooms without their presence again. The maid had even snooped in her possessions and found the small communication devices called 'phones', and believed it to be some form of witchcraft. He would deal with the maids soon enough, but all the same she had hidden the egg from him, and knowing it could hatch into a dragon, kept it within their kingdom.

Wringing her hands and heart pounding she walked back to their room, with everyone following in procession. It made her feel like a very naughty child who had been caught doing something terrible, and she hated that. It was in that moment that she realised part of her resistance to taking up the mantle of Thorin's Queen was in part the slight paternalistic relationship he had with were times when she loved being looked after by him, but at the same time there were times she needed complete autonomy.

On stepping through their door Thorin shut it behind him, in Bilbo's face, with the rest of the dwarves piling up behind, who were all willing to be as soft on her as the hobbit for this reckless decision.

"Show me." He repeated himself through clenched teeth.

It was only the two of them now, in the privacy of their own chambers. This was their sacred space where they confided in each other, where they had argued at times and made afterwards, and where they made love. The sanctity of which had been violated not only by the egg, the secret she had kept from him! But also by the maids who had pried without their consent.

She knew this day may have come one way or another. Kneeling in front of the chest she unlocked it and hesitated in lifting the lid.

"What are you going to do Thorin?" She looked up at him as he towered over.

"You have taken a careless decision and hidden it from me –"

"No, I don't care what you want to do to me. What are you going to do to the egg?" She began to choke at the thought of a poor little creature being killed.

"My lady, I tell you I am angered and you don't care about the consequences to yourself, but instead to what's in _there_." He grunted, leaning over her and lifting the lid of the chest. And there it sat, ovoid, smooth and draped over with her mithril vest, almost lovingly protected.

"Please Thorin!" She pleaded throwing an arm over its smooth surface while her other draped instinctively around her own swollen abdomen.

"You did this. And left me no choice!" A small twinge of sorrow pierced his wall of anger as he looked at her. He scooped her up in his arms and moved her aside as she began to sob.

"But if I had come to you then – it would have been destroyed immediately!" She sobbed silently.

"You know I would have done my best to make you happy." He felt hurt that she thought otherwise, when he would do anything for her. "But now it matters not. I have to protect our people. What about the younglings within Erebor who might die if this beast hatches?"

He unsheathed orchrist and raised it high above his head, and as he brought it down he was suddenly blocked by the appearance of a shield! She had used her armour to come between him and the thing! Out of fear of hurting her, he immediately withdrew, dropping orchrist in their dressing room floor..

"Stop this, madness, right now, Shobha!" He snarled. Then stepping around her fast, he grasped the egg and lifted it out of the chest, despite her protests.

"No! Thorin! What are you doing?" She rushed to keep up with him as he carried the large, heavy egg out of their dressing room with ease.

As they reached their bedroom they were met by the group of dwarves and Bilbo, all gasping at the sight of the enormous egg.

"What I should have done without telling you in the first place!" And with that he threw the egg into the small fire. It hit the stone of the fireplace with a loud crunching noise as the shell began to crack in multiple places, but the fire itself had no effect, it was instantly put out by the force and covering of the egg itself.

But it merely bounced against the back wall and rolled out of the fireplace. The cracks across its shell spreading, as she fell to her knees watching in silent agony.

"Come here and hold her! Stop her from doing anything else stupid!" He barked at the rest, but Fili, Dwalin and Bilbo had already rushed forward, with Dwalin pulling her into a bear-hug, as she began to sob inconsolably into his fur vest.

The rest watched horrified as to what would emerge from the egg. Thorin stepped towards it raising his large boot, ready to crush the thing, when suddenly, quiet cracking noises began emitting from it.

The egg now rocking, took everyone by surprise, Thorin himself stepping away.

Previous noise from angered voices died away, leaving sheer silence against her gentle sobs, muffled into Dwalin's chest.

But the silence was broken, by several further quiet cracking noises, as the egg began to gently rock. It was not a lifeless egg, as once thought. Whatever was inside was certainly alive. What's more it was now trying to get out!

They stood around, as it continued the soft noise and rocking on the carpet by the hearth as small fragments of the large shell began to fall away one by one.

"I need to go to it!"

"No ya don't Princess!" Dwalin held her back as she struggled against him.

"Please!"

Fili came to stand in front of her protectively.

But their argument was halted again as the egg, made further cracking noises and rolled a little towards them. Thorin drew deathless this time, cursing himself for having dropped orchrist in their dressing room.

Finally with another gentle roll the egg came to a stop with a small aperture forming. She froze in her struggle, holding her breath as she watched.

Out of the small opening in the shell appeared a dark, pointed, toothless beak!

…..

Dear All,

Thank you for following! Sorry for the slight cliffhanger, but I think you have some ideas where this is going ;)

please do let me know your thoughts or comments xx

thank you from the bottom of my heart to you reviewers ❤️

A5mia - welcome to my crazy story and thank you soooo much. You totally made my day with all your reviews :) Dwalin is one of my faves, and i love his pervy jokes! ;) hope you enjoy the next few chapters too :)

UnaLouise - he is so fifty shades (i dont mean the kinky), i wanted to paint him as a complex character, with issues of grief, abandonment and loneliness. Unlike the Lorien or Imladris elves, these guys seem to have less support, and no ring of power. and yet he isnt doing a bad job. As for Thorins green eyed monster, Imli is really testing its limits! ha ha ha! and the painting is not forgotten, but more answers to come ;)

ColdOnePaul - indeed he has a long way to go, but she only just made a break through. there are centuries of grief, loss, pain and anger issues to begin healing. as for that pest of a healer, we havent seen the last of him yet, but he will get his comeuppance ;)


	40. Chapter 40

They all remained frozen and silent, as more cracking took place and out of the top emerged a grey, downy head with two dark shiny eyes. The new hatchling rolled again, pushing its fluffy upper body, stuck down in places with slime from within its egg.

Then it stopped again laying still, breathing, resting, after all its hard work.

"What in Mahal's name –" Gloin muttered taking a step closer, only to be pulled back by Balin, as his voice roused the creature again.

Raising its strange fluffy head it regarded the dwarves, blinking. Then it began to struggle again in order to escape its calcified womb.

It screeched twice loudly as it continued its battle against its confines, the dwarves forming a circle around it, weapons drawn, but not ready to approach it yet. Thorin and Fili positioned themselves protective in front of her, as she resumed attempting to wriggle out of Dwalin's protecting grasp, the broad dwarf himself releasing Grasper, his beloved axe, from his belt with his free hand.

Several of the royal guard had run into their room now, having heard the loud unearthly screeching, but halted behind the barrier of dwarves, uncertain of what to do, some with mouths agape.

Then within moments the feathered hatching finally broke free and took several shaky steps. But beneath its long back covered in downy grey feathers, stuck down, and its little underdeveloped chick-let wings were a belly and hind legs covered in shiny, black scales. Its legs without doubt resembling a firedrake, while the rest of it resembling what could only be an eagle.

Loud gasps filled the room, while several loud thuds followed as at least two of the guards that had run in fainted at the sight, falling to the ground like sacks of potatoes.

The new hatchling stood shakily looking around once again, uncertain of its audience, tilting its head almost nervously. Despite being a hatchling of only a few hours, it was the size of a large Labrador already.

"Don't hurt it!" She cried out, and the creature immediately moved its head searching for where her voice had come from behind the broad wall of the Durin Sons.

It took another shaky step forward and fell onto its belly, where it lay exhausted again, ready to give up at the sight of the fearsome dwarves, uncertain of its fate.

"No! Can't you see it can barely walk! Please!"

The strange hatchling, perked up immediately at her voice, and then to further surprise of all, it opened its beak, it's odd pink tongue waggling within.

"Mama!" It cawed. "Mama! Mama!"

"Aw!" Shobha began to bawl again. "I'm here little one! Let me go!"

She finally pushed her way through the barrier of shocked dwarves and knelt by the creature as it immediately lowered its head into her lap. Thorin was by her side immediately still uncertain of how vicious it could be, but it seemed to be completely at home in her arms.

"Bilbo! Can you get me some towels and a small bowl of water from our bathroom please?" She called out brushing her hands over the creatures head as it nestled itself further. "And please could someone else see to those two poor guards, release their armour and let them breath."

"My lady, what are you doing?" Thorin knelt down next to her scowling at the odd creature.

"It's not a dragon Thorin! It's clearly, at least, half Great Eagle!" She looked at him, her tear stained face and big doe eyes silently entreating him to let the animal live. "It's a Chimera! Well not the mythological variety…"

Bilbo arrived with a few towels and a small bowl of water, which he held for her as she gently cleaned it. The creature shut its eyes enjoying her touch like a puppy or a kitten, except it was not! Thorin looked at his wife, full with his child, but also looking longingly at this thing, as though it were a babe. He sighed heavily, she would never let it go now.

"Please Nori, could you go and ask Lady Elin to get me a small bowl of well boiled mince meat." She called over her shoulder.

"By Durin's hairy arse-crack! What are ye doin' Princess?" Dwalin stepped over to watch.

"Aye, my beauty – this is a _beast_ , not a pup!" Thorin grunted watching her carefully. Her maternal instincts were enthralling to him, after all they would soon have a babe of their own in some months. All the same, this was clear madness to him!

"Ok you guys! Have you seen how birds feed their chicks?!" She looked from Thorin to Dwalin as though they were the ones that had gone mad! They looked at each other with uncertainty. "There is no way I am eating worms, and meat and regurgitating it into this little one's mouth!"

Just the thought made her retch immediately!

"Och! Ta Princess! Ye've ruined all our dinners now!"

"That's why I need boiled, mushy mince meat!"

Thorin sighed again.

"I will go." Bilbo volunteered. As apparently everyone else was still glued to the spot staring in complete shock at this creature.

"Why can't you argue with me about keeping a stray mongrel instead, my beauty?" Thorin remained by her, still watching the creature with full suspicion. Even the slightest threat and he would have no qualms in ridding it of its wretched life.

"Oh yeah? I bet if I was that sort of uncomplicated girl you wouldn't like me." She shushed the hatchling as it tried to raise its fluffy head as it stirred, and it settled back down into a deep sleep. Then she finally stood up, requiring a bit of help after crouching for so long.

"If what you say is indeed true, then this thing will grow rapidly, and it won't fit inside. We will need to make it some sort of nest outside," Thorin looked at Balin, who smiled at him and nodded.

"We will need to speak with the Grey Wizard urgently now, laddie," Balin added, brushing at his beard thoughtfully. "There are many questions that need answering. And this creature will need to be reunited with its Kin."

….

The new hatchling had remained in their room, much to Thorin's disapproval for the next two weeks, as she tended to it like a baby. Albeit, a baby fed on boiled mince, milk and water. What's more he had made sure there was a trusted maid who helped to clean the large nest she had made using masses of thick blankets sewn together. By the close of two weeks the creature had grown larger than him, and so he finally convinced her that it would become trapped if not taken out. And so a large tent was erected behind the stables and its nest moved.

The giant hatchling was then moved under the cover of darkness, and Shobha had insisted that she slept there with it for the next week. This had also meant Thorin, insisted he would sleep in the tent with her, of course! And a guard had been placed to protect the chick. She had even commissioned the seamstress to make a blanket and a strange throw-on jacket.

After a week of intolerable aches and pains, Thorin had finally convinced his heavily pregnant wife to return to the comfort of their own room for the night. The first night had been difficult, as the chick had seemingly suffered from the anxiety due to its 'mother's' absence, but after several messages in the night, and a late night visit to reassure it, all the screeching had settled. When it finally set eyes on her in the morning with her jug of milk and bowl of mince, it had finally realised that it would not be abandoned by her.

By the fourth week Gandalf had finally arrived, to see for himself. And so they stood in the tent, where the strange half Great Eagle chick now stood almost touching the roof.

"Goodness! This is indeed most unusual." Gandalf looked skywards at the creature. "And you found the egg within Erebor? Well it is quite fortunate that you didn't destroy it, believing it to be a dragon."

"Aye, that wasn't quite what happened, Gandalf." Thorin grunted from beside him. His ire about the matter still hadn't fully passed. He knew had it been any other he would have been far more harsh in his punishment. "Is that not right, my wife?"

"Yes. Well." She blushed. She would never have hidden it from him unless she believed it was necessary to protect the life within. "I guess you could say, 'kept it a secret'."

Thorin cocked an eyebrow at her. She would have thought he would never forgive her, if not for the twitch of his lips in his attempt to hide a smile. Also it had become very clear that his ego could easily be soothed on their first full night back together in their own bed since the chick hatched.

"Hmmmm…" Gandalf watched the creature as it lowered its head and observed him carefully, before pushing its head into her hands and screeching 'mama' once more. "I will need to call on Gwaihir. He will likely know more –"

"Wait, the chick isnt ready to leave yet." She looked at Gandalf desperately.

"My lady is quite attached." Thorin wrapped his arm around her waist.

Its downy feathers had been lost and replaced with dark feathers of a fledgling. Even its beak had lightened, and eyes turned golden. Although it still didn't resemble its parent eagle, and it was difficult to say whether it ever would, given its belly and legs remained covered in hard, black scales, each an armoured plate.

"Hmmmmm… even named the thing." He muttered under his breath more irritated. It wasn't the fact that she named it that bothered him, but that she had used her rudimentary Sindarin to name it, claiming that the Great Eagles had all been given similar names!

"Indeed my dear?" The tall wizard leant on his staff as he looked down at her and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Yup. Melthoron." As she spoke the giant beasts name, it screeched in reply.

"Mama! Mama!"

" _Beloved_ _Eagle_. It is a fine name." Gandalf nodded even though it was somewhat soft for the ferocious creature it could grow to be. Then he inquired, surprised at how the creature seemed so attached to her. "Did you talk to the egg, my dear?"

"Not specifically." She frowned in concentration. "This pregnancy has turned my brain to jelly – Oh! Wait! I speak to my baby bump. It's something that you're supposed to do, medically, it helps the baby develop. Because they can hear. The amniotic fluid is a great conductor. Is it possible that…?"

"If you kept the egg in your room, then yes. For it is unusual for a great bird to be so attached to man." Gandalf began to turn back and walk out, Thorin and Shobha following. "I will call for Gwaihir, lord of the eagles, he will know what to do. But you had other matters you needed to discuss such as your dreams. Also, I have heard from Thranduil also regarding the mark you bear."

"Will Gwaihir take him away?"

"You cannot keep this nestling, my dear. It must join its own kind." He stopped and stared hard at the woman. "Will you teach it to fly?"

Shobha looked down at her hands, accepting the truth finally, nodding. The wizard then softened himself.

"I doubt that he will ever consider any other but you, as his mother."

Thorin groaned. He was hoping the large bird would be gone from their lives soon enough.

"It is probably better this way, my beauty." He pulled her into his side, snaking his arm around her waist and letting his other hand softly graze the swell of her belly. "You will be busy with another youngling that will need even more attention soon enough."

"Come now let us rest for a short while indoors. Gwaihir will be here soon enough."

…..

Thorin stood by Shobha as Melthoron stood with her watching the large Eagle with its yellow eyes.

Gwaihir was magnificent, almost double the size of the chick, having landed most gracefully. He moved his head taking in the Wizard, the dwarf and the large nestling, before then setting eyes on her. Lowering his large brown feathered head, in a strange sort of bow, he took a step closer to the small woman, who stood there completely unarmed.

The Dwarf took a step towards her again, his hand still on the hilt of his weapon, but the Grey One halted him, and the young Eagle also shuffled to stand between her and Gwaihir.

"Mama! Mama!" Its screech took the giant eagle by surprise. But after a moment he gently nudged the young bird aside with his head and stepped up to her again.

It was then that she recognised this was the eagle that carried Thorin, and had taken to flying close to what she imagined was his mate, who carried her.

Her heart raced, its deafening gallop in her ears now as the he moved closer to her, and she remained frozen to the spot.

 _'One of our brothers lost a mate long ago. We believed she was killed, but now I see it is otherwise.'_ Gwaihir observed her unblinking with his large yellow eyes _. 'The Grey Pilgrim tells me, you protected the egg, and reared the young yourself?'_

 _'I couldn't keep him in our rooms after two weeks, or he would get trapped.'_ She appeared unhappy about that _._ She would have loved to keep it close to her for as long as she could _. 'Are you going to take Melthoron away now?'_

It felt irrational to be so attached to what should be a pet rather than a child _,_ and yet she felt it strongly _._

 _'We shall honour your name for him, but he belongs with us. He must learn to hunt, and fly, or he will not be safe.'_ The large eagle nudged the young bird away from her again _. 'He will have an incentive to learn how to fly well, if he wishes to return back to see his mother.'_

She smiled and bowed her head to the mighty sentinel of Manwë. Melthoron seemed to understand well. He looked at his mother once more before taking several steps towards his leader, when she ran towards him and threw her arms around his scaly belly, leaning her head against him. The half bird himself opened his vast freshly feathered wings and and tucked her under one leaning its head on top of hers in a strange half feathery, half scaly caress.

After a moment, Thorin called out to them, worried at how his small wife had disappeared under the mass of predatory muscle and feathers.

"My Queen," he stepped closer to the two, and Melthoron released her, before casting one last soulful look towards her, as Thorin wrapped his arm around her, handing her his blue velvet handkerchief, to mop her tear stained face and gathering her in his arms.

She could only hope Melthoron would be ok, and return back to see her again one day.

….

"I do not understand why my poor maid must be sent away, when she did nothing wrong, your majesty," Milla sat sniffing into a hanky, and Dis reached over from her chair and gently rubbed her friend's arm attempting to comfort her.

"Aye, Brother. I do not know where Nori had this information from? Gerda swears to me she never even stepped near your dressing area." Dis countered.

"Then one or the other is lying." Thorin rubbed his forehead. These two dams were giving him a headache. "Unless one is willing to tell the truth, then both will suffer the consequences. As for how Nori came to hear of the matter, you will have to ask Agora."

Milla sat there for a moment thinking carefully. She had squeezed herself into a tight corseted dress that accentuated her ample bosom, and sat there heaving, in the hopes that it would remind him of what he was missing. Or at least hoped for some leniency as a result.

"I can see that the Lady causes you much trouble, with all of these matters." She sobbed again. "It is fine, I shall, relinquish my maid if that is of help to you, my King."

"My Queen, causes no trouble at all." Thorin growled angrily. Whatever familiarity towards him she was under the illusion of having, he would not stand for such slander.

"Well she clearly kept this a secret. One wonders what other things she keeps a secret?" Milla sniffed again.

"And what does that mean, Milla?" Dis looked at her sidelong, leaning away.

"It is just another rumour, that she is not an Easterling, but a sorceress from a far world, and keeps magical items amongst her person. And that she has ensnared our…" she whispered to Dis, as if it were a horrific secret rumour she'd heard. "You know."

"Enough!" Thorin slammed his fist on his desk. "I was fully aware of her keeping an Eagle egg. Do you not think there are those who would seek to destroy a sentinel of the Valar?"

He knew she was the source of any rumours spread. He could only hope this would stop it. Perhaps he took too much pity on her for how he had treated her.

"And how dare you think for one moment that I would be unaware of what goes on in my own Kingdom, let alone in my own chambers! My decision is final. Both your maids should feel fortunate for not being banished for spreading vile rumours." He moved towards Balin and quietly mumbled something. "And you both should feel fortunate that my Queen feel generous enough not to take offence, or I would be happy to consider it an act of treason, to trespass among her personal possessions."

"In truth, my ladies, you should both to pay a fine according to our laws." Balin looked at them both over the parchment he was reading. "But the lass is too soft for that also."

Milla stopped sniffing, aware that none of her wiles would work on this occasion, and standing with a huff, she left. Any more talk about Thorin's Queen would make her sick. Dis shook her head at her own friend, at first amused and then standing herself, paused waiting for Milla to shut the door.

"Brother, what is this all about? You have never told me where you met Shobha other than to say you saved her from a warg." Dis watched Thorin move back to his desk. And then there was a strange feeling she simply could shake off about the familiarity with which her friend treated her brother. Most dams, and even other dwarves tended to avoid Thorin. He was never know to be the most friendly of the Durins. "And how well did you know Milla before this?"

"If you wish my wife to entrust you with her personal details, then I think it better you ask her." He sat back at his desk and began looking through the various documents set out for him. "As for Lady Milla, I know her as well as any other stranger."

It was no lie. He knew nothing of her, and at the time believed it was an agreement of sorts. They were two strangers seeking comfort in each other's arms for the losses they had endured. It was nothing more than that. The fact that he turned back to her every so often was his error, but never had she once told him she wanted anything more.

"That's not how she behaves." Dis looked at him suspiciously. Milla had informed her on a few occasions, in a most casual tone, that Thorin had visited her during his travels. Sometimes he had even repaired something for her. It had been nothing significant at the time, and it sounded more as though he had stopped for food.

"I have little concern over what she thinks." He carried on not looking up from his work. "Please don't offer to clean our room again. My wife might be more accepting, but I will not."

Dis left the room adamant to confront her friend. There clearly was something more than her brother was happy to let on, but then Thorin always had a strange sense of duty, keeping quiet even when it might be damaging to him! But she would have hoped that Milla had trusted her enough to let her know if she had some sort of relationship with her brother in the past.

"Milla dear! I need a moment please," she caught up to Milla. The dark blonde dam turned to her.

"Honestly Dis, I don't know why you are not concerned about him. She clearly hid it from him. That egg. And whatever else…"

"What happened between you two?" Dis hated that her friend hid her true sentiments behind false concern. "I demand that you tell me."

She stood there silently watching the dark haired princess. She had been so self absorbed throughout her life, that she hadn't noticed when one of her dearest friends had begun a torrid affair with her own brother. And now she wanted to know. She was unsure about revealing information, but all the same, she wanted to watch her face when she told her.

"I have little desire to speak about him, but he promised to court me after his travels a year ago. I suppose he met someone far more beautiful and young, and worthy." Milla blinked a few tears from her eyes.

Dis felt betrayed. While Thorin, reclusive and quiet, usually keeping his cards to his chest, she expected more from the dwarrowdam that she had once regarded a close and trusted friend!

"How long for?" She asked trying to push her thoughts past the barrier of shock, in order to compute what it was that went on between them.

"Since just after Azanulbizar… I was grieving my husbands loss." She sniffed again. "But it became more than just a bit of fun or comfort."

Dis felt sickened. Thorin had indeed disappeared at times then, but she expected it was because he had so many duties, and craved solitude. When he simply needed to bed someone. It was a primal urge, and instead of giving him the chance to truly confront his feelings, Milla enabled him to bottle them up by giving him another outlet!

"And he pledged himself to you?" Dis watched Milla fidget with her skirts, her tarnished gold ringlets falling over her face as she looked down momentarily.

She didn't answer, just nodded. Dis didn't like this turn of events. Thorin would never have asked to court a lass and not honoured his word. He was so immersed in duty, sometimes sacrificing his own comfort and happiness for it.

To make matters worse, she had brought this dam into the lives of her brother and his wife. She was not what Dis imagined as a wife for Thorin. He always seemed to be less emotional, and it was easy to imagine him marrying a suitor arranged for him, from an old, noble family. But there was indeed something about her, the One he had chosen, that was strangely alluring. And apparently there were many in Erebor who felt the same, and yet she did not resemble a dam, nor have the qualities they would have considered attractive in a female. She looked frail, tall for a female, her complexion was a stark contrast, and while she didn't have the feistiness of the Khazad, she had a softer way of standing up to others. It was easy to see why her brother had fallen for her, and yet surprising all the same.

Dis took Milla's hand and gave it a reassuring pat. Before turning and heading straight to and through the door to Thorin's study.

Balin looked up from reading, while Thorin carried on. He had been expecting this since the day Dis and Milla arrived. He knew they were friends and even at one time hoped his sister would have become aware of their arrangement and put a stop to it.

"Thorin, did you pledge yourself to Milla?" She walked over to his desk and slammed her hand down on the dark wood. It made her palm sting but at last he looked up at her.

"I would never do that." He replied calmly.

"So what happened? Speak now Thorin, for this is steadily becoming a mess."

"Aye sister, because you brought her back with you." Thorin explained. He set his quill down and stood up, walking over to a carafe in the corner and pouring three glasses of whisky. He handed one to his sister, one to Balin and picked up the other moving to an armchair by the fireplace before gesturing for Dis to take a seat. Then finally he broke the silence. "After Azanulbizar, I went to visit her and break the news about her husband. She was among the last I visited, for he took several days in the medical tent before he finally succumbed to his injuries. I was a broken dwarf, lost with how to lead my people. I still hadn't told you about your husband, since Oin spoke of your troubles with carrying Kili. I needed comfort, but not a wife. And I certainly didn't want a whore."

Dis looked at her glass, it was indeed a terrible time, and she needed no reminders. Lifting it to her mouth she threw it down her gullet. There was no tasting for a moment like this only the burn. It would dull her later, but she probably needed a sleep after this.

"She had sent her maids away, so she had housework to keep her busy. And she cried, so much. That day I had visited twenty families, many with children. And with our treasure lost, I had nothing to pay them. I was broken by the time I reached her." He sipped his drink. "At least the families had each other, she had no one. It was a moment of weakness and pity. She needed that as much as I did. I did not even stay the night, I had to be back with you. But before I left she asked when she could see me again, but warned me that she had no intention of marriage or courting so soon after. I too explained that I had too many responsibilities and could not offer marriage."

"And…?" Dis watched as Thorin looked at Balin, who nodded. Simply recalling the past seemed to change Thorin's demeanour. He looked bitter and unhappy, shoulders slumped, as though recalling a dark and hated time.

"We met every so often for a few months after that. Then it dwindled, but I met her for what I thought would be one last time a month before the quest. I told her then that there was a chance I would never return. I thanked her for whatever this had been, and she asked me if I would visit if I returned. I merely replied it would depend on the manner of my return." He winced at his own dark humour watching as his sister shuddered. "In truth if not for Shobha, I most likely would not be having this conversation."

Dis finally understood. For all her differences and the apparent meekness, she had been exactly what Thorin needed and wanted. And he was a changed dwarf for it. Thinking of his life now and their future, his shoulders were no longer slumped with despair, he stood little taller and he even laughed on occasion.

"Hear me sister, never once did I promise myself to her." He finished his drink. "On my life, I swear this!"

"I am sorry Thorin. I brought this upon you both, and will have to fix it." She regarded him with her new found insight. It would need to be handled with sensitivity. Ultimately Milla had no right, Thorin was married. "But I will need some time."

He looked at her from where he was seated and nodded.

….

Sindarin –

Mel – beloved

Thorin – Eagle (like Thorondor)

Dear All,

Thank you so much for following! So there you have it, not a dragon after all! And i know the eagles didnt speak in the movies but did in the books, so i have gone half way. she communicates through thought with him.

Please post me know your thought comments xx

Special thank you to you wonderful reviewers ❤️

UnaLouise – thank you so much. I say guts for garters all the time haha! :) There will be some more testing times for poor Thorin… and Shobha is too distracted to notice anything at the moment. Hope you like my take on the egg :)

A5mia – thank you so much! All your reviews so totally made my day! I was worried about it becoming like the game of thrones (although I haven't really watched it other than the odd clip), so I hope this was unexpected. And I loved your comment about the busses! :) gosh 17 lines at the central stop! And I am so glad you found my toilet humour involving poor Kili funny haha! (I did worry that some readers would be offended! I find fart jokes hilarious!) of course Dwalin's pervy jokes are my fave! Lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter too :)


	41. Chapter 41

Shobha had spent the next two weeks throwing herself into work in order to distract herself from feeling just how much she missed Melthoron. Thorin had taken to speaking to her baby bump more, which had been a strange experience at first, given he had been a bit awkward about it. She was also still preoccupied by Thranduils painting and the fact that she still hadn't felt movement from this baby. Even though Elin and Mara had reassured her that neither of them had felt movement until they were close to nine months. Gandalf had also listened to her descriptions of her dreams with the Valar and not given any further explanation, but instead gone to visit Thranduil and Galadriel, stating that he would return soon. However there was still no word from him!

"Right," Shobha finished a dressing on a little dwarflings hand. The little girl had cut herself on her father's dagger, showing off to her little brother. "So no more playing with daggers then, little lady?"

"Aye, Miss Shobha." She smiled, her rosy, freckled cheeks were still tear stained, so Shobha dipped a small clean bit of gauze in a clean bowl of water and handed it to her. The youngling smiled even more and using her uninjured hand wiped her face, while Shobha turned to the bowl and washed her hands.

The little one's younger brother had sat in the corner watching throughout in complete silence. He was a younger male version of her, with his honey coloured hair, rosy cheeks, freckles and deep blue eyes. His mother had insisted that he watch and learn the dangers of playing with weapons before having proper training. Seeing his sister had finished having her wounds tended to, he pushed off his chair and quietly stepped towards the cot on which she sat.

"Dila! Dila!" He whispered in his unusually croaky voice for a little boy. He was nervous, in case he spoke too loudly.

"Yes Dalar, what's wrong?"

"It's about our lady…" he hesitated, blushing again.

"She said not to call her that in here, little brother. Just Shobha, but I think it's nicer to call her Miss Shobha, after all she is the Kings wife!" Dila corrected her little brother diligently in a hushed whisper.

Curious as to their conversation, Shobha, silently began to tidy the small table on which she had laid out her equipment and bandages. Although in truth she was paying close attention to he two younglings.

"Yes well, Amad said Miss Shobha had a babe in her tummy." Dalar spoke seriously, eyes widened with great surprise. "Do you think it really is true, Dila? But… but she seems so nice…"

"Aye, little brother. Why do you ask?"

"Um… if she's _eaten_ a _whole_ babe… you… you don't think she's still hungry enough to _eat_ _us_ as well do you?"

Shobha stifled a laugh, as Dila blushed profusely, but their moment was interrupted by a deep rumbling chuckle that came from behind the screen.

"Thorin?" She called out, turning to see who it was. But instead of her dark haired King, a chestnut haired dwarf emerged from behind the screen, grinning widely as he bowed to her.

"My Lady," he chuckled again before reaching Dalar and placing his hand on the younglings shoulder. "Fear not lad, our Queen didn't eat a babe. It is growing inside. That's how all bairns grow before they are born."

"Lord Imli, I didn't expect you here," Shobha scanned him over once briefly, mentally searching for injuries that might see him return back to the infirmary. "Are you hurt?"

"No my Lady, Master Dolan is one of my Blacksmiths from the Iron Hills, I met his wife just shortly, who wanted to prepare meals for the family before Dalar and Dila return. So I agreed to collect them and return them to their apartment." He smiled at her again, and then stepped closer to her.

He stood towered over her almost as much as Thorin, and although he was broad and muscular, he was not as heavy set as her husband. She had never quite noticed him until this moment when he moved to stand so close. Imli stood a little closer than she felt comfortable. His flirtatious deep blue eyes gazed at her hungrily, making her feel a little exposed and she took a step back, only to stumble against the small table she used to lay her equipment and bandages. She swore without thinking, her ever growing baby bump had truly made her a little less steady on her feet, and the two children giggled hearing her.

But he was quick to step closer and wrapped his arms around her to steady her, setting her back on her feet.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, I didn't mean to startle you." His looked at her seriously, as he continued to hold her close. "Are you steady now?"

She felt frozen on the spot, but nodded quickly, and he let go.

"I was going to pick these up for you." Still remaining uncomfortably close to her, he knelt down on one knee before her and picked up a couple of bandages that had fallen and a small knife she used to cut the bandaging. After kneeling before her a little longer than was necessary, reaching closely around her legs, he stood and returned he fallen items to her. "You should not have to pick them up off the floor in your condition, my lady."

Her heart raced. She had not really considered this dwarf in any context other than as a patient. He had been kind to her that day in Dale and in the courtyard when she was crying, and they had exchanged banter, in the normal way she did with other patients.

It was hard to imagine he felt anything more towards her, when it was clear that most nobles considered humans to look 'ugly' or so she thought from the way that some of the noble dams behaved towards her. Of course the Durins were different, they seemed to have 'exotic' tastes, all three of them! Even Fili had flirted with her, but she knew this was harmless and meant nothing.

So she dismissed any suspicion about Imli for now. Perhaps it was her own hormones during the pregnancy. Even Thorin had noticed she had often initiated sex with him since she fell pregnant! Imli had only been kind, and it was presumptuous of her to think otherwise, even if she was hormonal LG charged.

"Do you feel dizzy my lady?" He held her arm and watched her closely.

"No, I'm ok thank you, Lord Imli." She nodded.

"Very well. Of course, it would be no shame to admit, for I often have that effect on ladies." He winked at her, grinning again before stepping back to join the children who stood watching with eyes wide.

"My Lord," Dalar looked up at him tugging on the hem of his jacket.

"Aye, laddie?"

"How did the babe get inside our Queen's tummy, if she didn't eat it?"

She laughed hearing the youngling, holding onto her bump.

"I'll let YOU explain that one." She moved the screen aside and stepped out. She had thought of something suddenly, which might reassure her regarding her baby, but she would need Oins help. "I will see you again day after tomorrow to change your dressings, but if you get a fever, I must see you straight away!"

Leaving Imli with the two little ones she found Oin at his desk.

"Oin, I need your help."

"Are ye alright lass? You were in there a long while. And most likely on yer feet all the time!" He stood quickly, offering his chair, but she shook her head.

"I'm ok, thank you Master Oin. You worry too much." She patted his arm.

"It's my job to worry about ya! Or the King will have you on bed rest, and my beard shorn off!" He grunted in his usual gruff way. "And I don't look too good without a beard. That I assure you!"

"How many different ear trumpets do you have?"

"Eh? Have ye lost yer hearing?"

"No we're going to listen to my baby!"

She lay on a cot with several screens around, and Oin seated by her comfortably. After his initial panic that she believed something to be wrong with her pregnancy, and her reassurance, she had gone on to explain. At home she would have had access to ultrasound scans to check the growth and heartbeat of her baby and tocograms to assess any fetal distress. But she had remembered how they had been taught to use a Pinard horn, which was very much like an ear trumpet. But she would need to get Oin to listen.

Looking at each of his ear horns, she picked out the round one with a wide base for the ear, and then covering her lower half with a blanket she lifted her dress up to expose her bump.

"Right, can you feel where the head is?" She started to palpate her own stomach, as Oin checked himself.

"In truth, lass, I have always had trouble feeling the head with your baby. He seems a jumble of arms and legs." Oin admitted, as she looked at him surprised. "I never wanted to tell ya, in case you got worried. After all ye've been worried enough about not feeling the movement, but I think he's moving a lot in there. Definitely a Durin Son."

He smiled at her apologetically, sounding a lot softer than his usual. That didn't ease her worries at all.

"Ok, lets start with Left Occiput Anterior," she took the trumpet and placed it on her lower abdomen. "Now I need you to listen, but feel my pulse at the same time, so you are not listening to my own pulse… press a little harder."

Oin listened. His expression changing from curious, to surprised. Listening for longer, with his large fingers on her wrist, his brows suddenly shot up. It made her panic!

"What is it Oin?! Is everything ok? Oh God!" She sat forward, clutching at his arm.

"Aye not to worry. All is very well in there." He stood, attempting to look relaxed, but the panic in his eyes could not be masked. She knew him far too well, after working with him in the infirmary day in day out. "Yer pulse is too high, I am going to get ye a glass of water. Stay as you are lass. I will be back immediately. Keep yer feet up."

He nagged her with the usual things, but she couldn't help hearing the thrum of her own heartbeat in her ears now. And it was starting to make her feel somewhat giddy.

She lay there staring up at the ceiling, nervously repeating the silent Hindu prayer her mother had taught her, while he disappeared for longer than he needed to get a glass of water. There were hushed voices outside, then he returned with a glass.

"Oin, please tell me what's going on, you're scaring me."

"There, there, lass. Nothing to worry about." He pulled his lips into a strange, crooked sort of smile. Oin never smiled! Now she really panicked.

"Oh God! Oin please… what on Earth is going on?"

Suddenly there was a flurry of footsteps outside, and Thorin had arrived.

"Oin, I'm here." He came to stand on the other side of her cot to the healer and took her hand in his before kissing her forehead. "My lady, are you well?"

"Ok. Oin, you're really scaring me now what did you hear?"

"I only wanted our King to hear the bairns heartbeat…" Oin places the trumpet back on her bump and listened again. Then a moment later beckoned to the King, offering it to him in exactly the same position. "Now you will need to press a little lad… but ye won't hurt her."

Thorin knelt down at first unsure of what to do, then copying the old healer, he then moved to wrap his arms around her abdomen and hold his ear to the horn listening. He had turned his face away, being careful to hide even unexpected emotions from her. Then after a while he took his head away.

"What are those sounds Oin? It –"

"Here. Feel the lass' heart beat." Oin moved one of his large hands to rest under her left breast. "Now listen at the same time. The babe's heart will be in different pace to hers…"

Thorin placed his ear to the trumpet again. This time the way his hand was positioned he couldn't turn his face away. And there he listened. Suddenly his face lit up with realisation of what the healer was trying to explain and he looked up at him, amazement flashing across his normally expressionless face.

"It cannot be… it is unheard of amongst our people." He watched Oin smile.

"Argh! For goodness sake! You had better bloody well tell me what you heard! Tell me right now!"

Thorin took her hand again smiling and kissed her palm softly.

"Lass, we could hear two heartbeats." Oin smiled at her. He was still nervous, but at least he was reassured that it was not one exceptionally large baby. Her labour would still be dangerous.

"What?" She had expected Oin to tell her there was something wrong, so it didn't quite process immediately.

"We'll have twins, my beauty!" Thorin smiled at her.

"Oh my god! How is this possible? I have no family history of twins… you said multiple births with dwarves are almost unheard of…" she let out an initial squeal, which was actually much louder and high pitched than anyone had ever imagined would come out of her mouth!

The screens around her cot, burst open as Dwalin and Balin rushed in.

"What's going on! Is the Princess hurt? What did ya do?!" Dwalin yelled.

"It's fine lad! Calm yerself the lot of ya –"

"I'm expecting twins Dwalin! Twins!" She yelled, relieved overwhelmingly at first, to know that she was growing fast not due to some other odd reason. And then she suddenly sat up feeling her belly as though something was about to happen.

"Agh! What is it? Are ye going to be sick?" Dwalin rushed over. "Princess?"

And then as they watched her stomach moved, two lumps one pointed and the other larger and rounder on the opposite end seemed to suddenly move. Appearing and returning back to within their comfortable cocoon. She squealed again!

"Argh! They moved! They moved! Hey babies!" She exclaimed excited, grabbing Thorin's hand and placing it on her soft brown skin. And suddenly they moved again!

"Warriors, my beauty. The pair of them – I swear it." He beamed proudly at her.

Dwalin stood there chuckling and wiping the corners of his eyes, where as Balin, who was normally quiet and reserved, had little tears rolling down his rosy cheeks.

"Oh my goodness Uncle Dwalin and Uncle Balin! Are the two of you crying!" She squealed again. "Come over here and feel this! Oin come on!"

Suddenly Thorin had been pushed out of the way by the three excited dwarves as they all placed their hands on her baby bump, feeling the babies move. The odd tear escaping down Balins cheeks, Dwalin grumbling that he had something in his eyes, as he tried to blink away his tears, still grinning like a lunatic, and Oin, confessing he had never felt Dwarven twins before, but that they indeed had the strength of the Durin Sons in their movements! Thorin and Shobha merely held each other's hands, the parents having become spectators in full, as they gazed into one another's eyes lovingly, surprised by their own creation.

Suddenly she the trouble they had in feeling heads and limbs clearly, became understandable. Her mind began to race further, multiple pregnancies could be complicated, and chances of bleeding afterwards and potential death was always a possibility even back home with all the technology and interventions they had there.

Now she understood what the Valar had meant when they said they needed a contingency plan in addition to her! So they were expecting her to die, and wanted there to be at least one heir for the line of Durin. It was prudent.

"Amralime? Is something the matter?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Thorin, who watched her carefully, worry evident in his eyes. He could tell something troubled her, but she was not ready to share it with him yet.

"No, it's fine, I'm just miles away – sorry," she smiled the best she could.

"I miss them very much too, my beauty." He quietly whispered cupping her chin in his hand. She nodded, unable to even voice how much she missed her parents at a moment like this. They would have loved to hear that they were about to become grandparents again! Her father would have poured a glass of his best aged whisky for Thorin, and shared a cigar in celebration no doubt. And her mother would have started planning about what things to buy them for their grandchildren!

She really needed to hear from Gandalf, or perhaps the Valar right now. It wasn't her death that troubled her as much as the thought that she would not get a chance to see her children grow up. But then that assumed that they would both survive, and now she realised she would need to speak with Oin alone about ensuring that their children were saved at any cost, even her own life.

…..

 _Shobha walked out in the tall grass, holding her hand up to shade her eyes and blinking in the bright sun. Turning around she saw the Lonely Mountain looming behind her, proud and magnificent. It was certainly summer. But the land had changed vastly. Where once muddy, barren battlefield stood, there was now lush grass, peppered with wild flowers, and butterflies dancing in the gentle breeze far ahead. Life had returned to the land once more!_

 _Cradling her baby bump, she took a step further and realised she stood completely barefoot. She could feel the grass under her feet, the soft cotton of her dress against her skin, the breeze on her face as it lifted strands of her long dark hair and blew it across her face._

 _It was complete freedom._

 _She looked back at Erebor again, wondering where Thorin was. The dark corridors beckoning her. But instead she carried on walking forward enjoying her moment in the sunlight, drawn ahead by the beauty of the wild landscape._

" _You should not wander so far. It may look beautiful, but these lands are very much wild." A rumbling voice warned her from behind. But she didn't stop, instead she slowed down turning to see who it was briefly. But she was surprised when it turned out to be a dwarf she had never seen before, when she expected Thorin._

 _"Just to that tree. Now you are here." She flashed a cheeky smile and picked up the front hem of her dress slightly to negotiate the taller grasses._

 _"Mahal was right! You really are uncontrollable!" He grumbled, as me followed her closely._

 _There was something strangely familiar about this dwarf, even though she had never met him before to her recollection._

 _Finally reaching the partial shade of the tree she sat down on the ground and leant back against the trunk, looking back to Erebor._

 _This dwarf had dark hair, although not as dark as Thorin, he was built similarly, but clearly much older, with far more grey. He stood in front of her gauging her fully, almost as though she were a naughty child. He was covered in scars and tattoos, but still handsome, with chiselled features, a sharp nose, and his eyes were strange deep blue but with clear streaks of brown almost as though his irides were splashed with brown paint._

 _"Sectoral heterochromia…" she couldn't help herself, it just popped out._

 _"How charming." He grinned through his dark beard that was braided in one short but well kempt plait._

" _Sorry," she smiled apologetically. It was a game she enjoyed, 'spotting the diagnosis'. Apparently pregnancy meant she had lost her filter as well!_

 _"I was warned about your charm and wit." He moved to sit next to her. "Are you comfortable?"_

 _"Yeah. I guess I am, for a pregnant woman that feels like a baby hippo, attempting to sit on the ground. This looked a lot more inviting than it feels!" She couldn't move beyond her leaning position, since she was now much larger._

 _"You don't know who I am do you?"_

 _"Um… sorry…" she shook her head._

 _"Hmmmm… then it matters not –"_

 _"No go on tell me… sorry I feel a little –"_

" _Distracted?" He asked her, his brows knitting together._

 _"Well I take it you have some connection to the Valar and the Dwarves? So you are here to warn me or explain something…"_

 _"Aye. In an manner of speaking both." He, brushed his dark, braided beard absentmindedly. "First of all, what is it that troubles you?"_

 _"Nothing exactly, but I am trying to figure out how to prepare leaving memories for the babies in case I die. I mean that is why one baby became twins right? The contingency plan if I die… the warning offering to send me back for the delivery... Women die of bleeds after twin births even now in my world and we can do a hell of a lot of things…" she turned to look at him close up. "Don't give me that whole, you 'don't believe it's my fate'… or 'help will arrive' speech. You all know but won't tell me."_

 _"In truth, many of the Valar know what they want, but there are those more powerful among them who don't share that view. They still debate the matter. And your fate hasn't been woven yet." He reached out to pat her hand gently. "And on that point, I bring a warning and reminder from Lord Ulmo himself. If the time comes that you are near death, the Keeper of the dead will offer you much to return back with him. And you may be tired, and ready to leave yourself, but resist it. Fight it with every last ounce of strength you have, for you are more valuable here, you still have much work to do. He would also like you to remind Mandos that you belong to him. You are marked with The Ulumuri, are you not?"_

 _"Sure, I'll tell him." She laughed mirthlessly. She had met Mandos in her dreams before, a stern and quite intimidating looking one of the Valar._

 _"In truth your twin bairn belongs much to Ulmo himself."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Not in the way you think, but it's life force is from Ulmo himself. They would not exist if not for him." He noticed her shuffling in an attempt to get on her feet, and stood immediately offering out his hand to help._

 _There on the inside of his right wrist was an inking of the Durin crest, with an intricate pattern of the raven crown and the seven stars above it._

 _She looked up at him again trying hard to guess who he could be, and taking his hand as he gently helped her up. But it was no use, her brain simply couldn't register who this dwarf might be. He was of course a son of Durin, even Thorin had been inked with a similar tattoo, she had enjoyed tracing her fingers over it, often, but accessing his inking required much less clothing. She smiled to herself thinking about it._

 _"There is one more thing I would request, my lady." He looked at her earnestly, interrupting her thoughts again, once she got to her feet._

 _"Oh."_

 _"Your King will wish to call your firstborn Male heir Durin," he paused, his brows knitting together._

 _"And you don't approve?"_

" _Let's just say, times have moved on." He tilted his head gracefully.._

 _"So you want me to name him something 'modern' like from my world?"_

 _He thought for a while before replying._

 _"Perhaps you can strike it somewhere in the middle?" He began walking back towards the Lonely Mountain, before turning to her. "Better hurry back. The King will not like you being away for long."_

 _She began to follow, as he carried on walking ahead._

 _"Wait – why are you so bothered about what we name the firstborn –" she called out, but he was walking far ahead now. "Wait! Please!"_

 _She stepped faster, but it was hard to keep pace in the grass and barefoot. She felt every lump and bump on the ground. Then suddenly stumbled…_

Shobha woke up with a startle on the couch in their room. She must have drifted off reading, her book had fallen on the rug, wedged open where she last read.

Picking up the book she glossed over the last page she had been reading. The Durin lineage. They had described the acts of valour by Durin the Deathless. She frowned, flicking the pages back where they had described him. And there it was, the dwarves own description; a strong, regal nose, dark hair, and blue eyes stained with brown.

The dwarf in her dream had to be Durin the Deathless!

She placed a fresh piece of parchment to mark her pages, shutting the book and stood up adjusting her skirts. A plan was forming in her head now about what she would need to do.

…

Dear All,

Thank you for much for following so far.. please keep your reviews coming to let me know your thoughts xx

Special gratitude to –

UnaLouise – lol! Milla isn't quite an ex girlfriend, but more of a sex partner haha! They didn't actually have any relationship other than satisfying certain (ahem) bodily needs! And unfortunately Thorin was ashamed of the nature of this association which is why he hid it. Milla came as Dis' friend and companion, so now she knows she will hopefully deal with it. Sadly (or happily) Shobha is blissfully unaware of the problem as yet... but can't promise it will remain that way 😈. But she's got her own problems (handsome distractions) apparently! ;)

ColdOnePaul – I totally agree, in fact surely it would be some form of treason for her to harbour a dragon. But Melthoron is a chimera, even if the Eagles have accepted him as their own, but his lower half is still all scaly dragon (the product of Smaug and the Eagle he captured). And that will be important in the future...;)

A5mia – thank you, I hope it's something different to the usual. Hope you enjoy this chapter too ;)


	42. Chapter 42

Shobha rushed along the corridor towards the library, and slowly entered through the open door into the vast, quiet, dark space. She could see Ori in the corner at his large desk, surrounded by mounds of books and scrolls, deeply engrossed in what he was doing.

Slowly approaching him, she whispered, but despite how soft her approach had been it still made the poor young dwarrow jump out of his skin!

"Hey Ori?"

A couple of books landed with loud thuds on the floor, the harsh sounds only slightly muffled by the thick rug that covered the stone. She just about reached out to stop his pot of ink spilling over in the nick of time.

"My lady!" He whispered harshly. Of all the members of their Kings company, he considered himself the least important practically. With exception of documenting certain important historical pieces for preservation, he was the last dwarf anyone would call upon for any practical reasons! So he couldn't help but stare at her as though she had lost her marbles or at least lost her way!

"Hi Ori. Are you very busy these days?" She asked smiling as he carried on looking at her surprised and mouth agape.

"Um… I guess not so much, my lady," he blushed as he found himself still staring.

"Would you be able to bring parchment, and quills and ask Dori if he could come too with his sketching things as well please?" She gently patted his arm explaining. "I hope you don't mind my interrupting your work, but there is something important I would be very grateful if you could do for me."

"Aye, my lady, anything." Ori stood up from his desk and bowed low, glad for his talents to be put to use.

…

The training arena was quiet, but she knew Dwalin would almost certainly be here, if he wasn't with Thorin. On entering the large hall, she could see the closest training area was occupied by Dis who was being taught some movements by Fili, and Dwalin stood with them commenting every now and again, but with a strange smile on his face, as he watched the two.

She remained by the viewing gallery, watching them for a bit before turning to leave, when Dis called out.

"Please don't go." She was about to drop her training sword, when Dwalin stopped her and began to walk towards Shobha.

"Ye've only ever fancied watching yer husband train before, Princess. Are ye finally interested in learning some defence, like I told ya?" Dwalin smiled. "Although, I don't know whether it's such a good idea…"

"No, I'm actually here for you Dwalin. There is something I want to do, but I need your help as well. Balin has already agreed. And Fili also knows."

"And what are ya planning ta do, Princess?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Just something important for the babies…"

"Och aye? And does yer husband know?"

She didn't answer, just shook her her.

"But it's nothing dangerous, and he has been so busy, it's not necessary for him to know." She added quickly.

"Och – I don't know…" he scratched his head struggling with the decision. "Thorin and I have been close for a long time –"

"It won't change your friendship with him, I promise." She clutched at his knuckle-duster clad hands. "Pleeeeeaseeeee? And even if you are his friend – you are my brother right?"

"Ah! I knew it! You'd be one of these terrible little sisters that emotionally blackmails their older brothers into doing things for them secretly." He grumbled at her, but in truth he enjoyed it immensely.

"Yup. And I don't think you would want it any other way." She smiled cheekily. "So we will all meet in my room after lunch today. And I will see you there…"

"Aye, Princess." He grumbled again, attempting to hide a smile, before turning to head back towards Dis and Fili.

"Oh! One more thing…"

"Aye Princess?"

"Why don't you ask Dis out to dinner instead of standing there making googley eyes at her?"

Dwalin simply growled a few swear words in Khuzdul at that, as he turned and walked back to the training ring.

….

They had all gathered in her room wondering what she was planning to do.

"Thank you so much for coming, and keeping this fairly quiet." She looked at the group of dwarves and the Hobbit, going on to explain the harder truth. "So I know you're going to protest about this, but please hear me out. Because you are helping me. I wanted you all here because if something happens to me then I want our babies to know about me and my family…"

They all began to mutter words in grumbling protest but she waved her hands to silence them.

"Please… look at it this way. If I am ok, then there's nothing to worry about. But if I am not I want to die in relative peace knowing I have prepared."

"Is this because of the twins? Because Uncle plans to get help from Gandalf and the elves –"

"Yes, Fili, but no one may be able to save me." They didn't have intravenous fluid drips or blood for resuscitation, she didn't like her chances. And this was her only reassurance. "Please? Humour me…"

They all grumbled again, but quieter this time.

"And if everything goes well, I still want you all to play an important role in the babies lives." She smiled. "Like their uncles…?"

There were collective positive murmurs in response to that.

"These are items from my world," she showed them her phones and the power packs she had packed into a ziplock bag. "There are images of my parents and family on here. And I wonder if you could record them through sketches and my descriptions, Dori and Ori?"

"Of course my lady." Ori nodded looking at phones with great curiosity.

"Aye, lass." Dori concurred.

"There are some pictures of me and Thorin also, could you –"

Dori nodded again.

"And the rest of you, I just want your agreement to help them if they ever need it, and to keep an eye." She paused, mustering the courage for the rest, which she knew would be met with some disagreement. "Balin, I want to write a last will – a letter if you like, but I think you would be able to help me, because I don't have so many things to leave to them, only certain wishes."

After a few more grumbles, she spoke again.

"Like, I want them to train with Dwalin, as well as Thorin. And I want Fili to take the throne first, and then after sometime, when you have had enough, Fili, you can help them with their rule, give guidance." She knew he would see reason, even if he was reluctant. "Our children will be too young when Thorin is older, but you will be experienced, and capable…"

"I don't know, my lady…" Fili revealed. "You see, this was always a burden, but one I knew I couldn't escape so long as Uncle had no wife. But now… it would be their birthright."

"It would only be for a while, until they are ready."

"Very well, my lady. But as soon as I deem the eldest of my cousins fit for rule, I will have them take the throne."

"That will do for me."

"And what does Thorin think of this, lass?" Balin asked, brushing his beard with his hand.

"This is for me. It doesn't matter what he thinks." She confirmed what they had been wondering, that in truth Thorin not only knew nothing of this but also would not approve. "He will agree to my last wishes if I die, if I don't, it won't matter."

The dwarves all looked at each other unsure at first.

"Please listen, there is something else I need to tell you. And it cannot be discussed with anyone else. Sauron's ring will be found, and over the next few decades he will begin searching for it. Darkness will begin to invade our lands again, but our children may not be grown enough to deal with it alone. This is why I need your help – if I die." She pleaded, looking from one face to another, as they gasped, and some eyebrows shot up.

And so they all agreed, unanimously, that they would help their Queen, prepare for an eventuality none hoped would ever come to be.

Several hours later, they had all wanted to browse through the photos on her phone, deciding that she did indeed look more like her mother, and that she and Thorin made a handsome couple on the occasions she had taken pictures with him, like they had at her cousin's wedding. The fact that they had never seen a phone or photos before hadn't even mattered to them at this stage!

…

Trade agreements had taken a new level of negotiation with interest from far away Kingdoms. And Thorin had been working late for the last few weeks. She never complained. She had wanted to help him, but she wasn't certain she would be of any use with such state matters in truth.

He would always make a point to join her for dinner, and promise not to work later than a few hours afterwards, but end up creeping into bed after midnight. Even waking her up at times in the hopes of making it up to her. She didn't mind, he seemed to crave making love to her more desperately after a really hard day's work.

Dropping her book by her side table, she pulled on her robe, and quietly made her way down the dark royal corridor, past the guards, towards his study.

She didn't knock knowing he had no meetings tonight, opening the door slightly. He sat at his desk completely engrossed in his work, his silver streaked dark hair tied back, his coat slung over the couch, and brows knitted together tightly.

She slipped in, shutting the door behind her, softly so as not to make any noise, and leant against the heavy wooden door. Looking down at the stone floor where the runner in the corridor had ended, she realised she had walked over barefoot. Remaining where she was for a few minutes, she watched him work and he too didn't look up.

"Are you summoning me my lady?" He grunted, continuing to focus on his work, as though he wasn't paying her any attention. But in truth, he knew if he set eyes on her, in her soft nightgown with her hair loose, he would never be able to finish his work.

Reading a few more lines, he cursed inwardly and extended his left arm to his side, inviting her over to him.

She tip toed across the stone floor, feeling the cold on her feet. The marble of Erebor was always usually rather cold.

Finally coming to stand comfortably on the soft rug under where his desk was, he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her in closer, feeling her arms wrap over his shoulders, and her fingers soothing over his hair. Those little fingertips of hers were like the calm after storm as they ran through his hair, easing his chaotic and busy mind.

He set down his quill, and leaning his head into her soft breasts, feeling her long, soft, raven hair fall around him, he brought his other hand to wrap gently around her swollen belly.

"Amralime." He breathed into the soft material of her nightgown. She had taken to wearing his robes since she had grown, but couldn't close those any longer either.

"What is stressing you out Thorin?" She lowered her face to delicately brush her lips against his.

"King Thengel of the Riddermark, wishes to arrange a trade for his horses in Dale with us. But of course Dale wishes to tax such trades. And Thengel already charges high prices for his horses and ponies." He gently moved her into his lap, slipping his hand under her robe to feel her ripe curves under her light, long nightgown. He could feel his tensions melting, as he ran his hands over her. She was bare under her thin nightgown. It made him want her badly. "And despite all our meetings and agreements, Bard will not budge on the tax payment for trading in his town."

"But you still want to trade, even if it's a minimal amount for the political ties?" She let her hand drop to open the top buttons on his tunic, and slip down over his chest.

"Aye my lovely one," he groaned under her touch.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Rohan quite far South?" She carried on drawing light patterns on his chest, running her supple fingers through his soft dark hair.

"Mmmmm." He kissed her a little more firmly.

"It must be dangerous to make the journey with their horses all this way?"

"Aye. They have asked whether we can provide safe passage also." He grumbled, even though he enjoyed her taking an interest in state matters.

"You have more gold than dwarves, why not offer to trade two or three times over the warmer months, but pay their taxes for trading in Dale instead of providing them with a guard. Who knows maybe the elves and the people of Dale themselves will want to trade with Rohan in time – and explain that advantage to Thengel?"

He slid his hand up her back to tangle itself in her long, dark, tresses, and gently pulled to allow himself access to her neck, where he kissed and bit his way up to her jaw. Then picking her up in his arms, he swiped all the parchment and quills off his table and sat her down on the smooth, dark wood.

"I take it you approve then, my King?" She laughed.

Slipping the robe off her, he growled, crashing his lips against hers. Her nightgown was indeed very sheer, the tease of her browned peaks through the material, made him hard and impatient.

Supporting her back and pulling on her hair once more, he lay her down on his desk, his work long forgotten now.

Leaning over her, so she could feel his rock hard cock press against her, he plundered her mouth, pulling her nightdress down past her shoulders, and slowly bringing the neckline past her nipples. The cool air prickled her skin with goosebumps, as he clasped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking hard, while he slowly lifted the hem of her nightgown up.

She tilted his head up to let his deep blue gaze meet hers.

"Are you going to fuck me on your desk?" She moaned as he slid his hand between her legs, growling deeply in appreciation of her wetness.

"Since you have come to me so wanton, Queen of my heart," he uttered deeply as he moved lower along her body, burying his face urgently between her legs, making her arch her back, and delve her hands into his thick, wavy mane. "I intend to do everything else to you first."

She moaned again as he spoke into her, teasing her with his tongue as his cock strained painfully against his trousers, aching to slip and slide inside her tight, wet heat.

Reaching down with some difficulty, she grasped his belt and managed to undo it, making it drop with a muffled metallic clink, and a slap of the leather on the floor.

He spread her legs wider for him, as he snaked his arms under her thighs before grasping her wrists and pinning them either side of her body so she couldn't use her hands anymore.

"You are in _MY_ study, my little temptress. So _I_ am in control." He growled into her, sucking at her roughly. "And you are far too delicious to let this chance slip. I will have you beg me for more, before I am finished."

He thrust his tongue inside her without warning. It made her cry out. She tasted sweet, like the honey she enjoyed with her drinks.

"Ah! Thorin! – What if someone walks in…" she moaned, her last intelligible thought escaping her.

"Then let them. I am a man enjoying his wife. I fail to see any wrong in that?" He chuckled darkly as he swirled his tongue against her making her arch her back again.

Tonight he would permit himself ample time to thoroughly enjoy feasting on her fertile body. If she was tired after all their love making, she could always rest well tomorrow, but in this moment she belonged to him.

….

Shobha sat on their bed, drying her hair. Several more weeks had passed and she still hadn't heard anything from Gandalf. She was growing steadily, and they had planned for a formal coronation soon before she would likely need much more rest at the rate she continued to grow.

She moved off the bed and back into their dressing area, contemplating dressing, but came across her very naked husband instead.

Thorin had stepped through after their shower together, and was using his towel to dry himself. Not quite expecting it, she stood there watching his broad muscular form and moving her eyes down the various tattoos and scars that marked his body, like a living piece of art.

He watched her standing there in her damp hair and towel, brown skin still glistening, as she raked her eyes over him, quite eagerly. He looked regal even without a stitch of clothing on.

"My lady, if you keep this up, I may be have to take you again, which will make us very late." He smirked tying his towel around his waist for some modesty.

She seated herself on a large pouffe, slipping her knickers on. Then she took her towel off and began to apply a scented oil to her skin to help with her growing stomach.

It became his turn to let his eyes roam over her pregnant form, the fruit of their lovemaking. Watching her bend to apply the oil to her legs, and her fuller breasts spill over, where she had tucked her towel to cover herself, he found his resolve slowly disappearing, and his desire steadily building. Her carnal appetite had grown vastly over the last few months and it too had transformed him into something of an adolescent dwarf. Smiling to himself he realised, he had not even engaged in such folly as an adolescent with all the many lessons, and training that his father had thrust upon him as crown prince!

Kneeling in front of her, he took the small vial of scented oil from her and set it aside.

"I think we are going to be very late, my lady." He leant over running his hand up the inside of her leg before kissing her deeply. "Very… very… late…"

…

She returned back to their room later that day, feeling tired. Oin had insisted she halve her working times at he infirmary from last week. And as she arrived, one of the guards approached her carrying a note.

"My Lady, this note was left for you by one of the noble ladies." He offered her a folded piece of parchment, bowing his head.

"You mean lady Dis?"

"Oh no, my lady, this was not Lady Dis." He explained. "I do not know her name, but she is well known to our King and Lady Dis, I have seen her speaking closely with them both."

The guard bowed deeply, before beating his fist against his breast plate and returning to his post along the corridor.

"Ok. Thank you."

Curious, she opened the note to find a few words neatly written:

 _My Dear Lady Shobha,_

 _The King is not being honest with you._

 _If you wish to know the truth, then you_

 _would be wise to speak with me._

 _Meet me in the temple of Aulë immediately_

 _after lunch._

 _I will not wait for longer than an hour._

 _Your subject,_

 _M._

She had been late, in effect having missed lunch. She had thought of making her way to the kitchens for a quick snack, but now she didn't have time.

Then she stopped, Thorin normally looked for her at lunch time. Even if they met for no more than a few minutes, he would come to see her. But she had not met him today.

Scanning the note over once again, she made her decision. She would go and see what this was about. Turning, she headed back out again.

Shobha arrived at the entrance to the small temple, and looked in. It appeared she had missed her chance with the secretive dwarrowdam, until she spotted a seated figure at the front of the hall.

She took a few steps in, which made the dam turn her head to the side initially, registering her arrival. So she moved up the aisle until she stood next to the wooden bench.

"My lady, thank you for coming," she smiled looking up from where she sat and patting the space next to her on the bench. "It may be best for you to take a seat."

Shobha looked at the dam, but was still unable to recall her name. She did indeed seem to vaguely remember seeing her speaking with Dis and Thorin from afar. But there were so many dwarves she had met, it was hard for her to truly remember everyone. All she knew was this dam was not someone she fully recognised or thought of as a friend and she wanted this done quickly.

The lady was dressed well, in a rich deep blue velvet dress, with an elaborate corset, which seemed to accentuate her wide hips and big bust. Her dark blonde hair was pinned up, leaving a few ringlets falling around her face and her thick side burns in several braids on each side. While she was older, she was clearly quite pretty, with pale blue eyes, and a soft nose.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we have formally met?" Shobha began not wishing to sound rude. "I take it you left that note for me?"

"Aye. It appears the king doesn't like to introduce his women to each other." She smiled sweetly, despite the bitterness in her voice.

"Sorry, I don't think I quite understand you." Shobha wasn't really sure how to respond to that. Was she some sort of jilted ex? She hadn't asked Thorin about his dating history, given he was almost two-hundred years old, and gave her the best orgasms she ever had, so he must have had a few lovers in the past. She hadn't cared about it then and wouldn't do so now.

"Well let me explain. I'm lady Milla, Thorin promised himself to me. We had been in a relationship since Azanulbizar, we made love before he set off to reclaim Erebor and he promised to return back to me after the quest." She opened her hand to show a hair bead which looked exactly like Thorin's warrior beads. One of which she knew Thorin had given to her. But again surely that didn't mean it was his. For all she knew this woman could be a psycho!

"I am not sure he would do that and not keep his word…"

Mills laughed sarcastically, throwing her head back.

"Oh my dear, you are so gullible. He clearly chose a young one to make it easy. I suppose you have never been with another man either?" She laughed again.

Shobha held her tongue, it may have been better for her to have never been with a man than made the mistake of giving her all to Mike!

"He is with you because you are carrying his child. And he only ever wanted you because you agreed to help him on the quest. He needed your help. Half those dwarves who agreed to go with him are nitwits or cowards. They certainly couldn't fight dragons or orcs the way you seem to have…" she carried on looking up at Shobha who hadn't taken a seat despite Milla's invitation. "He needed you to get back his beloved treasure, the Arkenstone and his Kingdom. Without it he was nothing. But dwarves only ever fall in love, truly, once in their lives. And now he is tied to you…"

"He doesn't seem to have a problem – ugh. Why am I –?" She turned to walk away. She had been a fool to turn up, and there certainly was no need to justify their relationship to an ex lover of his.

"You needn't believe me, but is he moody? Quiet? Does he confide all in you?" She called after her. "He still confides in me completely. That's how I know about you but you know nothing of me… think about it!"

Shobha carried on walking away as fast as her body would allow, which these days was not as fast as she once could!

"He told me about your dragon egg. It angered him that you kept it a secret from him, so he didn't tell you he knew about it either. He does talk with me though!"

That made her stop in her tracks.

"He doesn't trust you, thinking you are after his gold. He has Nori spy on you! It was probably that dwarf who snuck into your room and looked through your things… and those two poor maids lost their jobs." She carried on, as Shobha stood there feeling confused. Her heart beat out of chest, she had jumped into this head first with Thorin. Perhaps she had been too trusting? It was beginning to feel very much like how things went with Mike. After all he had left her out of the blue, and given no explanations. She had only discovered his infidelity from other women.

Tears filling her eyes, Shobha resumed walking away once more. She needed time to think.

"I understand you don't believe me. It's painful to realise!" Milla called out, following her a few steps. "But think about it. He tells me everything – even still! Or how would I have known about your dragon egg? And look at us… how different we look. You are not his type… but he has desired me for almost sixty years! And he still does! How long has he had you? I wonder who he thinks about when he makes love…"

Shobha hurried her steps, clutching her chest, feeling the ache that arose from her difficulty with catching her breath, since her baby bump had grown so much. She wondered whether Dis knew about this? But she didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to her in any case.

She just kept walking, as far away from this all as she could.

All she could think was that he had indeed hidden it from her that a former lover of his had returned to stay in Erebor. Even according to the guard she still kept close contacts with him, and why would he lie?

Wiping her eyes, Shobha came to a stop, realising she had no idea where she had found herself. It was a dark, narrow, corridor that she didn't recognise. At least she had gotten away from that woman!

She stood there in the darkness, lost, tired and heartbroken. Once again, just like with Mike, she had dived in head first. And exactly like Mike, she had been completely oblivious to it all – never seen it coming!

And now she felt all alone in this strange land, far away from her parents. Worst of all she felt stupid and used! How could she have been so blind, and so trusting, especially after Mike? Thorin had only just made love to her this morning several times! If he didn't love her, how could he keep doing that? But then men used whores, and surely there was no love needed for that.

The storybooks were filled with examples of women who had been too trusting and stupid when it came to men. And she was now one of them! She needed to get out of Erebor, perhaps she could go and stay in Dale with Bard until she could go to Lorien and find a way to return back home. Galadriel sent her here, she could surely return her?

Trying to focus her mind amidst all this chaos she looked around her, through blurry, tear-filled eyes, in an attempt to get her bearings. The corridor looked dusty and disused, she needed to retrace her steps back.

She wiped her face again, taking another deep breath in an attempt to stop the tears.

Taking a few more steps backwards, she collided into a muscular form. But instead of landing on her arse, as she had fully expected, she felt strong arms wrap around her and steady her against his body.

At first expecting Thorin, she tried to push away. And then was surprised to realise it was not at all him as she slowly turned, coming face to face with Imli's deep blue eyes that looked down at her intensely.

She swallowed, feeling her mouth going dry and her heart race, almost beating out of her rib cage. Her frame stiffened as she pushed away from him, to lean herself against the wall, gasping for air, after finally letting go of a breath she had been holding all the while.

"I am sorry to startle you, my Queen," he stepped closer to her.

"Oh Lord Imli," she wiped her tears from her face again, and clutched her stomach protectively as she caught her breath. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

She didn't need this handsome dwarf confusing her feelings even further.

"Sadly, it is my heart that will be suffering attack," he whispered, reaching his hand out over her flushed cheek, pausing before touching her skin and brushing a falling tear from her cheek tenderly. "It pains me deeply to see you cry my lady…"

She stiffened again, suddenly feeling very much like a rabbit caught in headlights, completely frozen, and overcome with panic and sadness.

"I would do anything, to make you happy and have you smile…" he took a step closer to her so he almost surrounded her with his broad frame. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. He looked at her lovingly. "Any dwarf or man who might be the cause of such tears would not be worthy of you, or your love."

He was impossibly close, almost touching, as he brushed more hot tears off her cheeks. But for her the pain was too great, and she felt too lost. Having resisted him all this time, pressing herself against the wall, she finally gave in, leaning her head into his chest and wrapping her arms around his broad chest. Imli slowly brought his large arms around her gently, almost as though he was trying to hold a frightened doe.

Imli remained there for a few moments, letting her sobs ease, while he ran a hand soothingly through her hair. Then he spoke.

"We can't stay here, my lady. This is an old tunnel from the smiths halls to the coal store. It was shut even before the dragon, so it might be dangerous. I was in the smiths hall when one of my men said he heard someone down here. Even my Smith didn't dare to come here." He thought it might have been a child, and had worried there was little time to act so had investigated himself, instead of calling the guard.

When she remained quiet in his arms, he leant her back to see her face.

"Please my lady, let me take you out of here." He studied her face for a second. But before he could scoop her into his arms, she stopped him.

"Melthoron – I hear him." She suddenly smiled weakly through her tear stained face. It gave her pained heart hope. "Ok, Lord Imli, lets go."

Seeing her smile again, he bowed his head, taking her hand and ushering her out. Once in the main corridor she rushed out to the Great Gates, where she found Bilbo running in.

"My lady! It's – it's -Oh! You are covered in dust!" Bilbo stopped to look at her, and then eyed Imli suspiciously as he accompanied her still holding her hand. "Lord Imli."

"Master Baggins, good afternoon." He knew how this might appear to others, but didn't care. He cared for their Queen, and strongly disapproved of the way in which some of the nobles were behaving. She was kind, generous, showed courage, and behaved with far more grace than any noble dam he knew.

"Where is he Bilbo –" she asked.

"Out in the field, but he's large! I don't know whether it's safe –" he followed her outside as she moved as fast as she could followed by the broad, young dwarf. "What are you going to do?"

But it was too late the large eagle had spotted her already and stepped towards her with a keenness that hadn't dissipated since he was a chick. He had however grown significantly in the last two months away, and Bilbo imagined he was larger than any great eagle he had ever seen!

"Mama! Mama!" The bird screeched as it took another step and stopped, so as not to harm her even by mistake, and it slowly lowered itself onto the ground, taking a good look at her as she approached.

"Where have you been?" Bilbo asked.

"Hey little one, you've grown!" Shobha ran her hands along the creatures neck, where it's feathers had become like that of the other grown eagles. It leaned its neck down so it's head rested against her stomach gently.

 _'Lord Manwë sent me. He was informed of your plight by the Lord of Waters.'_ The bird looked at her with its large yellow eyes.

' _Thank you for coming. I need to get away from here for a bit, so I can think.'_

 _'Gwaihir always tells me we are not beasts of burden, so we do not carry anyone further than is needed if we help for safety.'_ But he lowered his wing to allow her to climb onto his back. ' _But you are my mother. I would carry you to Valinor if you wished it.'_

"Wait, my lady, where are you going?" Lord Imli asked, sounding more protective than would be considered appropriate. "It is not safe in your condition."

"I need some time to think. I will send word from where I go." She reassured dismissively at first, and then turning back to him once more, taking a few steps, tiptoeing up and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for helping me my Lord Imli. And if Thorin blames you for any of this, tell him to look towards his former lover. And if he plans to punish you, then tell him not to even bother coming to look for me."

"At least take the halfling with you then my lady," he pleaded. "For my sake."

"Mama! Mama!" Melthoron screeched to gain her attention again.

' _Mother, he is right. I can carry you both.'_

"Come on then Bilbo." She called out as she began to climb onto the Eagle's back.

Patting his waistcoat pocket he turned to follow, only to be stopped briefly by Imli.

"Here, take my cloak, for our lady. Or she will be too cold." He removed the cloak off his shoulders and passed it to Bilbo, who nodded, hurrying to keep up with the woman in case the creature took off without him, or worse, while he was mid climbing on.

Within moments they were in the air soaring high.

' _Are you certain you wish to leave?'_

 _'I am for now. I feel I cannot think or breath anymore.'_ Shobha explained as she ran her fingers through Melthoron's soft feathers again.

' _Then where to, mother?'_

 _'Lothlorien please.'_

 _…_

Dear All,

thank you so much for following so far, and sorry its a bit longer than usual xx

There you have it – Milla up to no good again.

Please let me know your thoughts / comments -I am always grateful. And it really keeps me going xx

Special thanks to you wonderful reviewers:

Priya24626 – thank you, and welcome to my crazy middle earth story - hope you enjoy this chapter too 😊

UnaLouise – hahaha I wish that could be the case, but there will be something else not quite dwarven about one of the twins 😳

ColdOnePaul – there is a reason for Durin appearing (all will be revealed in time) ;) Yeah it had to be twins! Lol!I would like to see her try to teach Oin some modern medical practice in time for the war of the ring too, i am sure she will get a few more chances 😊

A5mia – she couldn't have a normal pregnancy after all this...Lol! I hope it kept you in suspense for long enough though 😉


	43. Chapter 43

"She did what?" Thorin paced his study angrily.

"Aye, your Majesty." The guard spoke nervously.

"And no one thought to inform me?"

"The great eagle took her away within moments of her arrival, Sire. There was nothing we could do."

"So this is why I could not find her anywhere, when I looked." He clenched his fists at his sides angrily. Why would she leave like that, without informing him first, and where would she be travelling? "It makes no sense."

Dwalin and Balin watched him sadly. They too couldn't make sense of the matter.

"Clearly something upset her." Dwalin thought out loud. "Did ye argue with the Princess again? Were ya trying to force details of the coronation on her again?"

"No, Dwalin. I did no such thing. All was well." He looked away angrily. Having made love to her thrice just that morning, once as they woke up, which she herself had initiated. Then once while they bathed, when he had not been able to resist her body as she stood under the flow of the water, her glistening brown skin reminding him of the darkest coloured crystals of amber. The third time had been when she had walked in on him as he stepped out from the wet room naked. She had watched him with such a hunger, that even when he had tried to resist, just the mere sight of her partially unclothed not only had him painfully hard, but also unbearably impatient that he had buried himself deep inside her within moments of that. Now it made him wonder whether he had been too rough with her, although at the time he was certain she had welcomed him between her legs with great need. He had watched her face closely as he penetrated her, fearing he had been far too impatient, but he was sure that he had only seen pleasure!

"So what did you discuss with the Princess this morning then?" Dwalin pressed trying to better gauge his friend.

"Nothing! We discussed nothing!" Thorin ground out. He was not ready to share these intimate details with his cousin, who had become highly protective of her like a brother.

"Och aye? Then why were ya both so late this morning? Eh?"

"Where could she have gone?" Thorin clenched and unclenches his fists by his side again ignoring Dwalin. "We send riders to each kingdom nearby."

"No Thorin, it's best we wait for her. She could be anywhere." Balin came to pat him on the shoulder sympathetically as Thorin growled. It was not in his nature to simply sit and wait.

They were interrupted by another knock on his study door.

"Yes?" Thorin snarled, only to have the door open to make way for the young Lord Imli.

Both Balin and Dwalin visibly groaned as he entered, completely confident and unafraid of the King.

"Lord Imli, this is not the time, I'm afraid –" Thorin began only to be cut off by them.

"I apologise for my intrusion, but I have an important matter to discuss with your Majesty." Imli was insistent on speaking with them, to their surprise. "It is about your Queen."

Thorin turned sharply to look at him. The way the guard had described it, suggested that Imli had only spotted the Queen at the last minute, but he was yet to speak with the other guards to gather a fuller picture.

She had left less than an hour ago, and he already felt despondent. If she didn't wish to be found, he would surely lose her forever.

"Very well Lord Imli. Inform me what you have to say."

"I was in the Smiths halls when I was informed by one of my men that someone had wondered into the old coal tunnel. I followed in myself to find the Queen very distressed there…" he paused, and then continued believing the King to be ready to listen further carried on. In truth, Thorin was fuming although he maintained an unreadable expression. "I convinced our Lady to leave the tunnels safely, but she heard the eagle and immediately rushed out –"

"And you did not think to stop her?"

"I tried my best my King, but her mind was set. I was finally able to convince her to take the halfling with her."

Thorin nodded then, grateful for his quick thinking at the time, despite begrudging him for having been there with her at the time.

"But I imagine, this you already know, my King." Imli's youthful features, turned stern then. "I am here to ask you the nature of your association with Lady Milla."

"I have no association. I understand she accompanied my sister." Thorin met Imli's gaze fully. He had nothing to hide. They had no relationship. He slept with her a handful of times over the years, but there was no romance, or any form of relationship. And he was aware that she had entertained other dwarrow in between her dalliances with him too.

"Well, she does not appear to believe that…"

"I DO NOT CARE what she thinks!" Thorin roared angrily.

"You may not care, but your Queen will." Imli raised his voice to match, unafraid and in need of making his point. "And you do not protect your bride from the vultures of some of the older noble families as you should. From those who oppose the King marrying outside our race, or those who wish to manipulate for their own personal gain – "

"What do you know laddie…?" Balin gently intervened before Thorin could speak. Imli was clearly here on behalf on the Queen, they owed it to hear him out. Thorin would just have to control his temper for the sake of his One.

"Lady Milla, does not travel lightly. She is well liked by many noble dwarrow, as you can imagine," as Imli spoke, the disgust on his face showed. It made Thorin wonder whether Imli too had been victim to her seduction. "So her desire to return to Erebor, will no doubt be in search of another husband. She is manipulative and only looks for her own gain. Her late husband should never have fought in Azanulbizar, he was older, untrained and already injured prior to the war. But she pushed him for the glory and the status –"

"How do you know so much about her lad?" Balin observed the young Lord carefully, he didn't detect any jealousy, merely disdain.

"We share a mother. Milla was still young when our mother was left widowed. Her husband had been ambushed by orcs while travelling. My father fell in love with her, and she grew to love and respect him, but in truth she feared for their safety, being widowed with a young child." Imli explained further. "My father always loved children, and often spoiled Milla even more than me when were were younglings. He treated her as his own. In fact it was in his final wishes that I look after her until her passing. I provide a handsome allowance so that she hay have guards and maids to look after her as she insisted on living in Ered Luin, but I had long ago invited her to return to the Iron Hills. Her staff informed me once that you had visited, your Majesty and spent several hours in her… company. I imagine that had some sway on her decision to remain there on her own."

Thorin, Balin and Dwalin were shocked. They knew nothing of her, clearly.

"I consulted Nori and we chose to keep a shadow on her whereabouts after the first few weeks. I was informed that she had far more encounters with the King and and Lady Dis than any normal nobledam would." Imli then turned away. "I imagine she contacted the Queen herself, but the shadow lost Milla somehow today, so I imagine she had learnt about it. It matters not, other than to inform you that, I am here to say it is your duty to protect our Queen, and I am here to ask that you stay well away from my sister, also. Even if it is she who approaches you. I have taken over my father's place as an advisor to Lord Dain. And I have earnt the respect of my peers on my own merits. I cannot afford a scandal. In truth I continue to stay here, so I can keep an eye on her."

"Then it is best you convince your sister to return to the Iron Hills." Thorin started bluntly.

"That would be unwise, given she has not committed any crime that we can prove –"

"Not without the Princess, ya mean." Dwalin chipped in.

"Brother, I am doubtful the lass will make such a case against anyone for what she imagines is a matter of the heart." Balin shook his head sadly. He too now wondered what Milla might have suggested, and whether Shobha would ever return back to Erebor. "Do you know what Lady Milla might have said to our Lady?"

"No, Lord Balin. She denies saying anything untrue – she will say no more."

Thorin slammed his fist on his desk angrily, toppling a pot of ink to the floor.

"This still doesn't tell me where she might have gone, or where to look!" He bellowed in frustration.

"She promised she would inform you where she decided to go, once she reached there safely. The eagle appeared to show great affection to her also, and I imagine she will be safe with it." Imli tried to pacify the King. Although in truth, he felt little admiration for their great and powerful leader, at how poorly he had protected a treasure that was once his and worth all of Erebor many times over.

"And if Bilbo is with her, I am sure he will convince her to inform you, or at least write to us instead."

Imli bowed his head looking to take his leave. He would make his own inquiries as to their Queen's whereabouts himself.

As he reached the door, he turned with one last question.

"My King, did our Queen know of your old acquaintance with my sister?"

Thorin didn't turn back to face him, but simply looked out of the large window. Imli lingered in the doorway for a brief moment and then realising he would not get an answer, possibly because the King had not informed her, he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Thorin…? Did ya tell the Princess?" Dwalin pressed him once the door was shut.

"No! I did not!" Thorin roared back, fingers gripping the windowsill so tightly his knuckles paled. "But I promised nothing to Milla. I only gave her my body on a few occasions! And I was ashamed at that Dwalin! It was in the past –"

Thorin turned back, only to come face to face with his closest friend and ally, who without warning connected his fist fully with Thorin's jaw. Balin had attempted to hold his brother back with little success.

"Stop this Brother! Right now!" Balin yelled, finally pulling Dwalin back.

"I told ya, I would hurt ya, if ye hurt the Princess! You may be my friend and brother, Thorin –"

"Dwalin! How will this look to others in the Kingdom?" Balin scolded his brother. "Go and inform the guards to be alert to any messengers. And then tell Rurk, the keeper of the Ravens also. We must be informed immediately."

Thorin slumped against the wall rubbing his jaw. How could things have deteriorated so fast, after the wonderful morning they spent together. Waiting patiently was not something he did well. If there was no news by tomorrow, he would send out riders to each kingdom in search of her.

…..

"My lady, should you not at least have spoken with Thorin first," after a few hours of flight in silence Bilbo finally spoke.

"I.. I don't really know," her trust had been shaken to the core after Mike. Although Thorin had not given her any reason to mistrust him up till now, she wasn't sure about this whole situation. If Milla was indeed his former lover, and she had approached Thorin, why did he not tell her about it. And then what she had revealed, that he had indeed known all along about the egg. What had he been waiting for before raising the matter with her? He had told her a maid had discovered the egg.

There was no doubt that she was a pretty dam, with a fuller figure, that would probably be more fitting of Thorin and his sexual stamina. There were times when he enjoyed more vigorous sex, but he always seemed to worry it was too much for her, even when she had enjoyed it, worrying about how much slighter than him she was. And since Milla pointed it out to her, she couldn't help wonder whether he truly felt satisfied by her.

But the killer in all this was that she claimed he confided completely in her, whereas Shobha knew there were times when he would stew over an issue for a while before speaking to her, sometimes not at all. She had never pushed, because she lacked both desire and knowledge of how he ran the Kingdom. As far as she was concerned, her tasks were limited to certain things, and if he really wanted her help over the many experienced dwarves like Balin and Gloin, then she would have put her head to the problem.

"Will you even tell me why you are running away, when you look like you might give birth any time?" Bilbo questioned peevishly.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet, sorry." She replied flatly. It was far too reminiscent of Mike for her liking. And then she realised even if she was long over Mike, she had not healed from the betrayal yet. In truth, it had only been a year since the break up, she had dated a handful of people and had two one night stands – maybe she hadn't been ready for anyone when she met Thorin. "Let's just say this will give me time to think, and there are answers we need from Galadriel."

"I know Thorin will be wracked with worry – will you at least tell him –"

"When we arrive there, yes." She wouldn't force Thorin to confide in her, if he didn't want to, just like she wouldn't force her love on him, if he still loved that other woman! But she would at least let him know she was safe.

It seemed that Lady Galadriel had seen her arrival, and sent Haldir to patrol the clearing where Melthoron had landed.

It had been strange seeing 'Harry', with his long blonde hair, who she had met at home, months ago, who stayed in Glenda and Caleb's annex.

She bid a brief goodbye to Melthoron, who reluctantly allowed the elven march-warden to take over her care. He informed her that he would return to pick her up, when she chose to return back to Erebor.

And so, Haldir had escorted the two of them back to Lady Galadriel's palace.

They had both been weary from the travel. So despite how beautiful Lothlorien was, and how much she really wanted to explore the palace and grounds, fatigue had overcome her.

Celeborn and Galadriel were most welcoming, ensuring that they had been well cared for.

…..

That night despite having initially fallen asleep through sheer fatigue, she had awoken later, unable to sleep, and so wrapping a large shawl around herself, she left her room.

Outside, it was quiet, although there were more elves walking around than she expected.

The stone underfoot strangely didn't feel so cold, and until she had walked some distance, she hadn't realised she was barefoot. The corridors were open, with bowers of small fragrant roses, honeysuckle, clematis and other jewel like flowers forming a canopy of shade above. The Lady Of Lorien truly had created a small piece of heaven in these otherwise harsh lands of middle earth.

The forests of Lorien surrounding the palace formed a thick protective canopy very high up, as it appeared her palace continued to the highest levels of the trees. However in places there were little breaks in the foliage over small, perfectly tended, courtyard gardens. She found a garden with a small pond and tricking water fountain, taking a seat on one of the smooth marble benches.

Looking into the sky she could finally see the stars, a sight she had been so accustomed to with her view from Erebor.

She wondered what Thorin was doing. He would receive her message soon. Lord Celeborn had dispatched several of his guards to Erebor carrying her note to Thorin immediately on her arrival. Now that the initial fire set in her mind following her discussion with Milla had settled somewhat, she had started to miss Thorin.

She wondered whether he would follow after her at all, and if he did whether he would be angry, furious or Krakatoa-livid with her. She shook her head. She had made her decision now and who knows, there was always a chance that she might decide after a few days that she didn't want to return back to him. Perhaps she was too broken and betrayed after Mike to love and trust anyone completely again.

Tears began to cloud her vision as she carried on gazing up at the stars that glittered the pitch black night sky.

"Are you unable to sleep, poor child?" A gentle voice spoke softly. Shobha looked over to find Lady Galadriel herself standing by her bench. Shaking her head, she shuffled to a side to make room for the lady of Lorien. "Whatever troubles your heart, my dear, I assure you will soon be a thing of the past."

"Lady Galadriel, how is it that you were back at home?" She suddenly asked. "You, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, even Haldir!"

Galadriel smiled knowingly.

"Your world was what is left of ours, many millennia past. One day, when it is time for the dominion of Man, we will all leave for the undying lands. But, the Valar will still keep watch over their world. Perhaps they chose to send us back…" she explained. "During times of need, they will choose to return some of us to help those who may make a difference."

"So you wouldn't be able to pass on a message in the other world to my parents?"

"There is every possibility that I can indeed pass on a message. But I know something weighs heavier on your mind at the moment. Permit yourself the time for this. Take respite." Galadriel smiled softly at her. "Your One will not give you up without a great fight."

"Even if the problem is me?"

"Then, you may find, a most intolerant dwarf become a most patient one, under such circumstances, in order to gain your love and trust." She smiled again, this time there was clear sorrow in her blue eyes, almost as though she could feel the woman's pain. "You miss your father. He is one you turn to for such guidance?"

Shobha nodded. Her father had the patience to listen to her, in a way her mother didn't. Even though her mother was the formidable woman who usually came to her aid with so many other matters.

"The Valar offered me the chance to return back for the birth of our children."

Galadriel turned to look at her with some curiosity then. She simply took it in, pondering over the matter, but did not speak a word. So Shobha continued.

"I was planning to stay, but now I am not so sure… I think I have even come to terms with the possibility of death." Her preparations made her feel better. She had even recorded a message for the babies on her phone. "But in all honesty the thought of pain at childbirth fills me with dread. And dying a painful death scares me, Lady Galadriel."

"I cannot see your death, my dear child. But you have one of the powerful Valar, who champions you." Galadriel looked down at her baby bump and slowly reached out with her hand, but stopping before touching her, and glanced at her face for permission. Shobha nodded and placing her hand over Galadriel's, guiding it the final distance. The pale haired elf queen shut her eyes for a moment as though sensing the life that grew within her before speaking again. "So it is true then… you carry two warriors. One, the child of Lord Ulmo himself."

"Oh! I had a dream about Durin, he said something like that." She would have trouble explaining that one to Thorin. It was bad enough that she had found herself in the arms of Lord Imli several times already, when she realised now, that there was every chance that he had more than friendly feelings towards her. _Another man she had been blind to! What was wrong with her? But now apparently she was carrying a child that was not her husbands?!_

"No being in all of Arda has ever gained such favour with the Lord of the Ocean, as you have." Galadriel stood up this time. Shobha didn't want her to leave. She felt better in her presence. "I do not believe he would allow the mother of his child to die giving birth… it is time to rest your mind now, my dear."

Shobha slowly raised herself off the marble bench and turned to speak to Galadriel once more.

"But I have so many questions –"

Unfortunately, Galadriel had already disappeared!

Feeling quite disappointed, and having more questions raised from the answers the Lady of Lorien gave her, she walked across the carpet of grass in the courtyard to reach the corridor. She paused midway, suddenly realising that the grass here reminded her of the grass on her parents lawn. It was the softest grass she had ever felt. Then feeling tired enough to dismiss the thought she headed back to her room hoping for some sleep this time, and hoping that Thorin was ok.

…

Dear All,

thank you so much for following. I really am so grateful for your comments and reviews 💕 - so please please continue to post your thoughts xxx

special thanks -

Redhouseclan – welcome to my crazy story. Thank you so much! So true - Milla is crazy, I am afraid Shobha is a little hormonal too which is a bad combo, and unfortunately in matters of the heart she's less of a fighter and more of a runner. Hope you enjoy this chapter too and thank you again, so much, for your review! :)

UnaLouise – lol Thorin in a suit! She bought him a few suits from Selfridges - because she sold the jewellery her ex gave her and put it to 'good use'! Lol! But he went all out to impress Pushpa, her mother and wore a Nehru suit for her cousin's wedding where he took her out on the dance floor and stole the spotlight from the newlyweds! Lol! I wish Melthoron could drop that woman in a lake – she really is bad news!

ColdOnePaul – thank you so much - I thought I would tease this time rather than writing in a full on love scene ;) I think she felt she could find answers in Lothlorien, and maybe even go home if she wanted to from there! There will def be a lot that Galadriel sees, and bit by bit will be revealed… hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Priya24626 – thank you so much ( I would like to think mine is a slightly different story to most other Thorin OC stories)… hope you enjoy this chapter too!


	44. Chapter 44

The next few days went by in a similar manner, she and Bilbo, walked, rested, ate, but sleep evaded her each night.

When she lay there unable to sleep, she would go for a walk at night, but she didn't meet any other elves, although she knew they were about, moving silently and gracefully.

It had given her time to think things over, and over repeatedly! And mull over what Galadriel had revealed.

Each time she had concluded slightly differently. She was unsure what exactly Milla had intended to achieve, but she must have expected it would cause trouble on purpose. Knowing this, her next thought was that Thorin should have warned her about that crazy woman – that was wholly his fault. Then she wondered why he had hidden it from her? Was it possible that in between all his duties and the time he spent with her, that he truly was still having a relationship with his former lover too? How did she have one of his hair beads?

And then she wondered whether she should have left so abruptly without facing him and hearing what he had to say first? After all he had given her no reason to distrust him before.

Last night it had troubled her that perhaps she would never be able to fully trust another man after Mike. That she would always have that ounce of doubt at the back of her mind. It would make her jump to conclusions, or worse she would always have one foot out the door.

One thing was for certain, she would never fight another woman for a man! If Milla wanted Thorin so badly, she would be welcome to him. It was up to him how he safeguarded his relationship with his own conduct, but she would neither share him, nor fight her!

"Um Lady Shobha?" Bilbo's voice sounded quietly from behind her.

"Morning Bilbo…" She replied as he came to stand by the bench in the courtyard she sat on.

"Good morning, my lady." He paused a second, almost to gather up his courage in broaching the subject. "Perhaps you would feel better if you talked with someone about what bothers you?"

She huffed, the person she needed to talk to in that case was miles away! They sat together in silence for a few moments. Bilbo remaining silent to allow her time to feel safe enough to trust him, or so he hoped.

"Do you think Thorin was having an affair?"

"What?! – No! – I mean – is that what you think?"

"I don't know what I think."

"Is that why…" Bilbo didn't believe it, but he couldn't deny his own eyes the day they left Erebor. "Lord Imli?"

"No. Imli has only been kind to me… it's nothing more." She lied, she had felt it that day in the disused corridor. He had wanted to kiss her. Ironically that was as much as she was sure of. And it made her feel guilty because she loved Thorin, and she could never give Imli what he wanted. "I guess he was watching out for me…"

"I… um… I'm not so certain of that one, my Lady. I quite think he rather likes you."

"Ok can we drop the Imli thing please?" She grumbled.

"Very well, my lady. But no, I don't think Thorin is having an affair…" he looked at her again, as though she had lost her mind. "What made you think such a thing…?"

"He doesn't tell me everything –"

"He doesn't tell anyone anything. You are probably the only one he has even trusted to this extent!" Bilbo explained away.

"He's moody, seems unhappy, brooding –"

"Have you met Thorin? What you have described is him, exactly, as he would be normally. In fact I would say he smiles more when you are near, and dare I say it, he even laughs at times now!" He looked worried – as though she might have lost her marbles. "Please tell me these are not the reasons why you left…"

"I don't look like the sort of dam that would suit him. Or that he has liked in the past."

"He is Thorin, King under the Mountain. I doubt he ever loved before you. If he did, surely he would be married to them by now, and not you." Bilbo was certain of his answers, and there was no hesitation to be found.

"It's not as black and white as that." She sulked, still unwilling to share what Milla said. It felt intensely personal at the time, and she was still affected by it.

"My lady, may I ask you a very intimate question?" Bilbo inquired discreetly pausing. When she didn't overtly deny his request, he carried on. "The foul creature of a man you were supposed to marry… Did you truly love him?"

"I thought I did. But actually I don't think I have ever loved anyone like I do Thorin." She was certain about that. Even now, after the possibility that she was simply a passing obsession to satisfy his need for something different to his usual, she still missed him so much it made her ache. "I don't get the point you're trying to make here Mr. Baggins."

"Oh! Right. Yes. Well." He scratched his head and knitted his brows together himself in an attempt to recall the point he was trying to make before she had caught him off guard with her honest reply. "Yes. The point I was trying to make was, that no matter how much you believe you opened your heart up to that man – I mean really, calling him a man is quite an insult to men. That troll – in fact it's probably an insult to trolls…"

He drifted off in thought scowling again. Shobha gave him a sidelong glance as a small smile surfaced across her features – the sort that could not be helped.

"Yes. Well. No matter how much you thought you trusted that foul man, you probably never opened yourself up to him the way that you did with Thorin." He carried on. "It may have felt like a terrible leap of faith. But it was a good one, because, I have observed what you two have. The way that you put aside your fears for him, so that he can lean on you, in his darkest hour. The way that he watches you, like you are everything to him. The way you make him smile – even the simple fact that he actually smiles now! I honestly think he won't know what to do with himself now you are gone. He must be going insane..."

"That's not what I wanted Bilbo… it's just that, I put aside everything, not to mention a quite comfortable life that I knew – even if it was a lonely one. And I didn't realise how lonely I was, until after I met him and thought that he may return back, leaving me." She fiddled with her hands in her lap this time not wishing to make eye contact with the hobbit, who seemed to notice everything despite his outward bumbling manner.

"You know, he fell to the madness the first time round, after he believed you to be dead." Bilbo finally confessed what they had all agreed not to share with her. The dwarves had worried that she had been so unwell with the early stages of her pregnancy, and the trauma her body had suffered from falling into the lake and being hit by the strange lightning she killed the dragon with, that it would be too much for her to cope with hearing that. However, she was no longer so fragile. She had a right to know, particularly if she doubted the love Thorin bore for her.

She sat in silence, turning to face Bilbo, taking in what he had said to her. All this time she thought he came down with the dragon sickness after she arrived in Erebor.

"He was like a mad- dwarf after we watched you die using the viewing glass. After that he forced all to look for the Arkenstone day and night. He never rested." Bilbo carried on, so she fully understood. "He only got slightly better, when you arrived, and he stayed with you, away from the gold for the longest time, then, since he arrived in the Lonely Mountain. You were why he got the madness, and yet you were his cure..."

She didn't want to hear anymore. It was making her feel weak and wrong, when she knew she was not the only one to blame. Thorin should have at least told her about Milla, even warned her, then she would have been less inclined to hear what she had to say. But now those words couldn't be unspoken.

"Bilbo, I love him with all my heart. But I promised myself I would never fight over a man with another woman. And that is that." She concluded, glad to have said it out loud, because that made it more than a thought. That made it a pact. She had some amount of dignity left. She stopped herself before she revealed that she had been contemplating on returning home.

"Well, my lady, I think you'll find he will fight over you." Bilbo shook his head at her stubbornness. He hoped for their sake Thorin was swiftly on his way as they spoke if not nearing Lorien already.

…..

Later that evening as she explored further along some distant open walkways she found a larger courtyard. Truly it was the size of a large garden with a soft lawn and tended flower beds, she spotted in the far end a tall, elegant figure in pale blue silk, with long dark hair.

So far her stay had been quiet, and the only elves she had spoken to had been Galadriel and Celeborn, who had most welcoming. Their elven healer had attended to her daily, to check she was well with the pregnancy. It reminded her of Oin. But the elven healer only smiled with her, and reassured her, saying otherwise very little. Bilbo, having disliked Thranduils healer, had insisted he accompany her each time she was assessed, and sat to her side holding her hand as though she were ill. Until now, regardless of how busy he had been, Thorin would always join her each day, when Oin examined her, doing the same.

So she approached the elleth hesitantly, in case she was intruding, but as Shobha moved closer, the elleth turned slowly to face her, smiling as though she had always known her.

"I have been waiting to meet you, my lady," she regarded Shobha with beautiful big blue eyes and a warm smile. She looked younger than the others so far. "I saw you coming… I am only sorry it was under less happy circumstances."

"Oh…" all this time Shobha had thought it was Galadriel that had foreseen her decision to leave for Lothlorien.

"You are even more beautiful than they say. It is true, that the King under Mountain is indeed blessed." She moved closer and gently set her pale, cool hand on Shobha's arm. "Ada wondered why I wished to visit my grandmother suddenly, and then realised. I would have found no other way to meet you for many years if not for now."

Galadriel was her grandmother, and her father was clearly from another elven kingdom. Shobha thought for a moment, realising rapidly that this beautiful elleth could only be Arwen!

"Lady Arwen Evenstar!" Shobha breathed out in awe clutching her hands to her chest. She truly was the most beautiful of the last of the High Elves, with her long dark hair, unblemished skin, soft smile, perfect features and big eyes. She looked almost angelic!

She nodded, watching the small woman.

"You have seen my fate then? I can tell – I will meet the one who changes my life when I return home?" Arwen reached out again to take one of Shobha's hands in hers.

She could only panic that Arwen could read her thoughts somehow, or that she projected her thoughts. She had always found the tale of Arwen and Aragorn the saddest of those written by Tolkien, for they were perfect and yet doomed.

"Do not worry, I cannot see it myself. But from your face I wonder whether it is a sad one –"

"Oh no! I mean – we all experience some sadness, my lady. But you will also have so much happiness and love." Shobha clasped her other hand around Arwen's this time, watching a small smile return to her beautiful face again. It was not her place to interfere with their personal choices, when the elven Princess would be able to decide for herself in time.

"You worry my lady, but the King only has one Queen, who rules his heart completely." Arwen spoke seriously this time. "Allow your mind some respite from your thoughts. You are too critical of yourself."

Arwen watched her with great fascination.

"You have questions for me?" Shobha was surprised by her interest.

"Yes, I want to know what it is like to be mortal?"

"Oh. Well… I don't believe there is such a thing as being immortal, if we can all die or be killed. Life is life. We all feel happiness and pain. All experience sickness, and I suppose even elves must age in a much slower way…" she tried to explain. "In the end I think death for any of us is painful even if for a brief moment."

Arwen paused for a moment, deep in thought.

"How did you know the Dwarven King was your one true love? Had you loved before?" She asked with unabashed innocence.

"I thought I loved a man before. But in truth, I realised after it was all over that I always had doubts about him. And when I met Thorin, I think on some level deep down I always knew…" Shobha spoke honestly. Niggling thoughts of the mess she found themselves in, pricked at her chest, making her breathing feel tight.

Arwen continued to hold her hand, in silent support, for sometime.

"Would you willingly give up immortality if you had it?"

"I guess It depends on why you are giving it up. It's better to live one wonderful day than a thousand unhappy years, if you ask me." With that she made peace with her decision to come here with Thorin, even if there was a chance she might return now leaving him..

"Do you fear death?"

"I fear a long, drawn out, painful death. But death itself – not really. You see as a Hindu, I believe death is not the end, but the start of something new. A new life." She tried to explain as best as she could.

"I do not see such a death for you, my lady." Arwen looked at Shobha sincerely. "You will be loved by two Kings. One will give his life for you."

"I don't understand –"

But Shobha's question in reply to the elf maiden's cryptic prediction was cut short by a commotion in the distance. They both stood up.

"Orcs?" Shobha wondered. But Arwen only remained silent, slowly stepping back from besides her with the subtlest smile on her lips.

Her question was answered as a group of elven guards led a dwarf towards them. Arwen watched Shobha with concern. The dwarf that was led forwards, appeared to have been captured, his hands bound in front of him with a strange shiny elven rope. The dwarf itself, looked small, very thin to the point of malnourished and wore tattered clothes. He was brought to kneel before her by the elven guards and Haldir bowed his head before addressing her.

"My lady, we found this outcast dwarf skulking around our palace borders in an attempt to gain entry. He claims he was sent to look for you." Haldir began registering the lack of recognition on her face. "But he is not one of your subjects."

"Oh. I don't think I have seen him in Erebor –"

"Oh no my Lady. He will not be allowed to live in Erebor, he is one of the Outcast." Haldir explained. "A Petty-dwarf. A nameless one."

"Nameless?" She couldn't recall reading about them in the books.

"He speaks Westron well enough. Explain yourself, or we will kill you."

"No! Please Sir! I was only looking for the Queen on behalf of my master. He was willing to pay handsomely for any information… I mean no harm. Please my Lady, I beg for mercy." He plead lowering his head.

"Who sent you? And where are you from?" Haldir kicked him gently to urge him on. He already had several bruises to his face.

"Lord Imli sent me, I live in the abandoned settlements of Ered Mithrin with others like me, Sir." He remained with his head bowed low in clear submission. He showed none of the fight she saw from the Durin's folk.

"I once lived just outside the Iron Mountains, however I gave away my inner name. And so I was cast out. And we find work as we can."

She had heard about the inner name thing amongst the dwarves. Even Thorin had never shared his with her, although, she was now tied to him, and he knew everything there was to know of her. It made her wonder again, whether he really was not in love with her, but perhaps stayed with her for the sake of his unborn heirs!

Haldir pulled him back, onto his feet. The way in which this dwarf accepted the pain and imprisonment, together with his unkempt, malnourished look made her feel sorry for the wretched creature.

"No wait. Can you release him – I will write a note for money to be paid to you on my behalf. I will pay you double what Imli owes you." She nodded at the dwarf who at first watched her with secret fascination but immediately looked down at the ground when he saw her look at him, as though he were unworthy of even looking into her eyes. "You don't need to be scared of me. I would have given you money right now if I had any. But you have travelled a long way, I think you deserve a reward…"

She intended on giving him plenty so he could feed and cloth himself well for at least some time. She even wondered whether it was possible to give this outcast a name once more. If anyone could find a way around their archaic laws, Balin and Gloin could!

"If I write a note for you to take to the Lonely Mountain –"

"Begging my pardon, oh gracious and beautiful Queen, I will not be allowed back near the Great Kingdom of the north. I have no name and cast out for that – I broke the rules of our great forefathers." To her surprise and extreme sadness he then willingly lay completely prostrate before her, just stopping without touching her feet, as though he wished to do so but was somehow unworthy. "I thank ye for yer Majesty's kindness, but my life is all I can ask for."

Shobha watched him with sadness and then knelt down, looking up at Haldir.

"Please release him. Can he be given food? And something clean to wear please?" She asked, to which the elf warden nodded.

"He can be given a guard house to stay in just outside of the palace grounds for now, until he is ready to return to where he came from." Haldir pulled on the rope to lift him off the ground.

"Don't go anywhere yet. I want you to stay until someone is sent from Erebor for me." She commanded him. And still unwilling to look at her directly when she addressed him, he simply looked down at him feet, nodding emphatically and bowed low.

There was something about the outcast dwarf that resonated in her. At least when things ended with Mike, no matter how long it took to separate themselves fully from the tangled lives they had, she no longer had anything to do with him. Here, with Thorin, not only had he completely stolen her heart, but also with their children, she would forever be connected to him. Presumably if someone was coming from Erebor, they would arrive over the next day surely.

But this just made her realise that she needed more time to think. If Thorin still held any feelings for Milla, she would not stand in the way, or demand his love because she was the mother of his children. Rather she would opt to return back home. Whatever the prophecy may have predicted about her children, she didn't care anymore. If the dwarven nobility didn't accept her marriage to Thorin, there was no way they would accept a half-blood heir to the throne of Erebor.

Feeling more clarity in what she thought and felt. She didn't even care that Myra, her sister was right, and that she had once again jumped straight in to something, following her heart and completely ignoring her head. She had no regrets about her adventure so far or for loving Thorin.

…

 _Erebor was silent. The sea of dwarves that stood outside flanked by the many people of Dale had created a path that led through to a large platform of wood, that had been neatly stacked. It glistened as though the wood had been treated or soaked in some oil._

 _The envoy of Mirkwood elves steadily marched on towards the gathering outside the Lonely Mountain._

 _The mood was clearly sombre, with some sobbing silently, and the pin drop silence evidently maintained out of great respect._

 _As he approached closer, brightly burning torches had been planted around, what he now realised was a pyre, which had been decorated with a variety of flowers from the tiny blue periwinkles and white Athelas, to the many sprigs of golden honeysuckle and scented lavender. He struggled to think who it was that might have passed away, that would have been given such veneration from so many races._

 _A gathering of elves bearing banners from Imladris and Lorien also stood to one corner, where the Grey Pilgrim and the halfling stood, crying profusely for the little Hobbit was soft._

 _As they came to stand in the space remaining to one side of the pyre, the sea of heads turned towards the path, as movement occurred through the great gates in the distance. The low rumble of the Erebor Horn resounded through the mountain, sending resonating waves through the land. The golden armoured guard marched out, lining the path and standing to attention. And the great bell of Erebor began to ring. The sounds cutting through the silence made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end._

 _Then once again there was silence. It was eerie after the prolonged sound of the horn._

 _And then the procession emerged from the darkness of the entrance to the Mountain._

 _Leading the way, Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin emerged, carrying a wooden slab decorated with a multitude of flowers. It was hard to spot who lay on the platform from this far, but the body was clearly slightly built. Behind them walked the rest of the company. Balin and Dori carried two young babes, swaddled, in slings that lay against their chests under the warmth of their coats._

 _Even the air appeared to suddenly grown unseasonably chilly._

 _Looking around he noticed that the trees had not blossomed yet, despite being almost mid spring. It appeared even Yavanna was in mourning._

 _The procession made its way over silently and as the dwarves turned to set the platform of flowers on which the body lay on top of the wood pyre, to his horror he realised it was her!_

 _Her skin, was pale, the warm glow of her dark brown skin having left her cheeks forever. Her hair had been brushed and laid out around her, while they had dressed her in a simple white silken gown that draped over the sides of the flowered slab on which they had laid her to rest._

 _She looked at peace, apart from the deathly stillness and the pallor. It was almost as though Shobha was asleep on a bed of flowers._

 _After laying her down, Thorin fell to his knees, where he remained for a while clinging on to the pyre as though he could avoid the inevitable. And then after a while, Dwalin and Fili arrived at his side to help him up, the young Prince handing his Uncle a torch, as each of them held. Finally Kili joined them with a fourth torch and each looking at the other then moved grimly to taking each side of the pyre where they stood with their torches held high._

 _The four dwarves stood either side of her body, then after another moment of solemn silence, chanted a strange vocalisation out loud together, their deep voices, sending a shiver down his spine as he listened._

 _"Om Namo Narayana'ya."_

 _It was not Khuzdul, nor any language he had ever heard before._

 _And with that Thorin leading the way, lowered his torch to the oil soaked, flower-bedecked pyre on which she lay, setting it alight. The bright orange flames, hungrily shot up high, engulfing her small frame and the entire pyre in seconds!_

" _Nooooooooooo!" He screamed unable to control himself, as realisation finally hit him in a wave of agony, burning like the pyre itself._

Thranduil sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing heavily, drenched in sweat as the sheets clung to his lower abdomen. He rubbed his forehead, his heart still beating out of his chest. He felt weak, and attempted to make sense of what he had dreamt. Willing himself to stand he dragged the sheets off his naked sweaty frame and pulled on a robe, making his way to the door of his chambers and peering into the corridor where the royal sentinel stood.

The nightmare did not bode well with him.

"Call Captain Tauriel. I have an urgent task for her." He spoke. "I will be dressed and ready in the throne room shortly. Have her meet me there."

"Nin Aran." The Guard saluted and hurried off as he turned back to get dressed himself.

He could only worry that this implied somehow that she was in trouble. Sending his Captain was the only way he could find out more. Perhaps she had gone into labour early. Either way he couldn't ignore the dream he had.

….

Shobha lay on the cot in Arion's healing rooms, for her daily check up, but today Arwen sat with her instead of Bilbo.

"My lady, your young grow big and strong," the healer spoke quietly.

"But is this normal, Arion?" Arwen asked as she held Shobha's hand, squeezing it tight. "Our lady seems so worn out from her gestation."

"Lady Arwen, she is a child of man carrying not one but two children of a dwarven King. It will not be easy. But I do not believe there is much longer to go. I expect the birth will be fairly soon –"

"You didn't say this to me before!" Shobha tried to sit up, but Arion stopped her, helping her up instead to slow her down. "I thought I had much longer to go! So when am I going to give birth?"

"Perhaps three or four months but I doubt any longer. I cannot be certain. I have never seen a woman carry dwarven offspring. Let alone twins." Arion explained. "I say this to reassure you, my lady, and not to trouble your thoughts."

"Have you delivered half dwarf children before?" Shobha asked sitting on the edge of her cot.

"I have delivered some half elven children…"

"And?" Shobha pushed him, but he merely carried on clearing and tidying his work counters. So she tried to get his attention again. "Arion –"

But they were all interrupted by the loud commotion that emanated from outside.

"What the f –"

"Do not go out there my lady! You are in no condition!" Arion came to stand in front of her, picking up his sword which he simply left laying on his desk rather than wearing it. "Nor is it time for one of your colourful colloquialisms."

"Then your choices are two-fold, either bring your big old sword and come with me or let me go." She replied with equal sternness, as Arwen smiled.

"Very well." Arion grumbled as he hurried to move ahead of the heavily pregnant woman who was accompanied by the elven lady.

They had only made it partway along the corridor when they ran into Bilbo.

"Oh my! Shobha! They're here!" He clutched at her hands, having run inside looking for her, and still out of breath.

"Who's here Master Hobbit?" Arion interrupted him as he doubled over gasping for breath.

"Elves – Uh!Ah!... Dwarves… huh!" He puffed still. "Thranduil… Thorin… they're all outside!"

"Thranduil!" Shobha was shocked, but as she glanced at Lord Elrond's daughter the look she gave suggested that she had foreseen this! "Oh God! What are they all doing?"

"Fighting!"

Shobha rushed out past Arwen and Arion into the outer courtyard where a great argument had broken out. Apparently, somehow Thranduil had arrived in Lorien at exactly the same time as Thorin. The woodland king was dressed grandly with some light armour, and accompanied by Tauriel and his son, as they stood angrily to one side. While an exhausted looking Thorin, who appeared to be sporting two large bruises on his face, stood roaring at the others accompanied by Dwalin, Oin and Fili. Several equally tired looking elves stood in between the two parties, wearing worn out travel clothes attempting to calm both groups down while Haldir who had arrived with more guards circled the whole group unknown to them.

Shobha placed her fingers to her lips, and whistled loudly. The sound made them all stop immediately, and turn towards her, as Arwen and Bilbo watched with silent amusement.

Thorin strode over towards her in moments, despite the bruising and fatigue on his face, he still looked as regal as the first day she set eyes on him.

But he was stopped from reaching her by Arion, who now drew his sword, and had a second guard with him.

"No closer, my Lord." Arion warned.

"I will gut you, if you keep me from my wife." Thorin roared angrily.

"Laddie, ye all have to wait until I've examined her!" Oin called out.

"There is no need – I am the Lady's healer. I can assure you that both she and the babes both are well." Arion called back.

"But do ya listen to their hearts!" Oin called back waving his ear trumpet.

"No but they move often now! She will be due in three or four moons I imagine –"

"Ha! Yer wrong there it'll be more like two I expect!" Oin replied in triumph. "I knew ye elf healers don't know –"

"What!" Shobha exclaimed along with Bilbo. "Why didn't you say this before? Oh God!"

"It matters not you are surrounded by guards and more will arrive in moments before you reach our lady."

"Then I will fight to the last drop of blood in order to reach my wife!" Thorin shouted.

"A wife you do not deserve." Thranduil added in his cold tone, which led to another breakout of angry mutterings between the Greenwood elves and the Erebor dwarves.

"Ok! Stop this all of you! Right now!" Shobha cried out over the din.

"My lady, would you like me to throw them out?" Haldir came to stand by her side, a light smile on his face. "Our Lady Galadriel has instructed that when both parties arrive I am to do your bidding exactly as you instruct."

"Take King Thranduil to see Lady Galadriel please –"

"I will not leave you with this savage. I offered you my protection once, within the safety of my realm," Thranduil walked towards them, aloof. But truly he had trouble shaking the image he saw of her body as she lay engulfed by flame on a flowery funeral pyre. "You clearly left Erebor without escort for you wished to escape. You will be safer in my halls, my dear."

Thorin growled in reply as he heard the elven king.

"Please go with Captain Haldir, King Thranduil." She shot a sharp look at Thranduil. These last few days had made her feel exhausted and frankly fed up. She was heavily pregnant and the time had come to have a frank conversation with Thorin. She didn't need 'fifty-shades' turning up wanting to protect her, and beg her to return to the safety of Mirkwood, where he could then imprison her in a room and shackle her in gold, however kinky that might sound to some! "Please, Legolas…"

"My Lady," Legolas smiled, and nodded, placing a hand on his fathers shoulder as Thranduil finally accepted his instructions, as Haldir moved away.

"And the dwarves, my Lady?" the captain of Lady Galadriel's guard turned to her.

"I need to speak with the King alone…"

"Not without me Princess!" Dwalin came to stand near her this time, as Thorin shot daggers at his closest friend and ally.

"Dwalin. Leave us – "

"Baheluh, I don't mind sticking two more bruises on that handsome face of yers, but the Princess is my sister." He crosses his arms menacingly over his chest.

"Ok, look, Dwalin stay but give us some space, and the rest of you – "

"Why don't I get you some food and drink! You must all be tired and hungry after the journey…" Bilbo offered, already attempting to usher Fili and Oin away.

Arwen smiled at Shobha initially, and when she nodded in silent thanks, the elleth gracefully led Arion away. And then suddenly the busy courtyard was silent and empty, but for her, Thorin and Dwalin who stood some distance away but in clear sight.

"My lady, why did you leave me like this?" He moved towards her, no longer hiding the pain and worry on his face. "You aren't in any condition to travel…"

She stepped away from him before he could touch her, for she had started to miss him, and if he touched her all her resolve would melt. So he stopped after getting as close to her as she would allow.

"Please don't move back, I fear you will stumble, and hurt yourself. I promise not to come any closer – for now." He needed to hold her, but she was in control.

She watched him carefully, he was tired, and didn't wear his usual stony look. There was no point in holding back now, she would go straight in for the kill, and see how he reacted. Everything would depend on this – even her resolve to return home.

"Tell me a Thorin," she took a small step closer, which didn't go unnoticed by the dwarven warrior. "Who is Milla?"

…..

Dear All,

Thank you for being patient with my slightly longer updates. I will take a couple of weeks off (sorry for the cliffhanger), just as a rest, but please keep your thoughts/comments/reviews coming in – you lovely people really make my week ❤️

Special thanks –

UnaLouise – so true, Mike has indeed had a massive effect on her ability to trust anyone, and I think she is very much a leap first and then see what happens sort of girl, so I am not sure she realised it herself until now - otherwise she thought she was over Mike. So she def needed the space. But Thorin should have told her. And I totally love Dwalin too! As for Ulmos baby… I am not sure how she is going to broach that with Thorin. Lol! 😬

Redhouseclan – lol! It soooo was a bit of a crazy twist ;) hopefully he will take it well… but more angst this chapter for you ;)

ColdOnePaul -soooo true, we really could do with some help from the Valar these days. I think trust is one of those scary things that once broken is very hard to repair. And even if you do that relationship is never the same subsequently. Mike is her big bad wolf unfortunately :( its sad that sometimes that mistrust projects to partners who are otherwise trustworthy, and have not done anything wrong. But I really do believe we are all broken in some way, and yet we fight on. I think that's what really makes us all so beautiful.

Priya24626 - thank you so much, hope you enjoy this chapt too sorry for the cliff hanger...


	45. Chapter 45

He groaned audibly, and balled his hands into fists. She could even see him clench his jaw out of anger though he attempted to hide in front of her. But he didn't hesitate, now was the time for truth if she wished it.

"She was a mistake, from sixty years ago." He attempted to keep his tone even, although the anger within him simply made him want to yell. At the same time he knew Shobha did not deserve his anger. She had never begrudged him his past, his failures or his weaknesses – never tried to change him. He hoped and strived to become a better dwarf for her, every day, but that was all on his own.

"You'll have to give me more than that Thorin." She remained clinical about the matter, but at least he hadn't behaved shifty, like Mike. "Ex girlfriend, fiancé… did you promise her forever?"

"What? Forever?" He wanted to scoff at that. The rage within was building now and Shobha should have known better. "Is that what she told you?"

"Answer the question –"

"What sort of dwarf do you take me for? I am a son of Durin! I would not make such promises and ask that you marry me!" He barked at her, unable to keep his temper controlled any longer. "You maybe used to giving yourself away to lesser men, but there is no need to beat me on the same anvil!"

"Would ya like me to smash his pretty face in far ya, Princess?" Dwalin called out from afar. "King, best friend an all that don't matter to me – yer my little sis!"

"Thank you, but I'm ok for now!" She called back.

"Don't encourage him," Thorin muttered then cursed in Khuzdul again, rubbing at the bruises on his face.

"Is that how you got those?" She reached out to touch his face but stopped part way when he flinched away. "Sorry it's a force of habit."

"If your intent is to leave me, my lady, then your touch will hurt me more than Dwalin ever could." He looked at her pained for a moment before wearing his usual stony look once more. He imagined her mind was made up now, and wanted her to get it over with.

"So what exactly was your relationship with her?"

"After Azanulbizar, I had lost my father and grandfather, she had lost her husband… I mistakenly sought comfort with her on several occasions… purely on a physical basis. And for my part I am ashamed to admit it, but there was no relationship of any sort, not even friendship." He finally said it, realising all this time that he didn't actually care about how disrespectfully he had treated Milla in the past. But in truth he feared what his wife might have thought about that.

"Wait. So you're telling me, that you treated that woman like a… whore… and didn't even PAY her?" Shobha stared fully into his icy blue gaze, her big doe eyes meeting his azure. And for the first time he felt truly ashamed, for she had never judged him until now. With that one look she had reduced him from king under the Mountain to less than an outcast.

"I.. uh… I would carry out the odd task around her household as she needed. But in truth I believed the.. arrangement… suited her also." He held her gaze, however ashamed she made him feel, it was the truth.

"And she told you she wanted to be your fuck buddy?"

He winced as she used her more colourful otherworldly descriptions.

"No."

"Ok, so you fucked her as well as you do me?" Surely that had to be the reason she agreed. If Thorin had offered her a source of orgasms as well as he had been giving her, then even Shobha would have agreed to being his shag-toy.

"I have never made love to another as I do to you, my lady." He moved slightly closer to her, and to his relief she didn't move away. But he still kept some distance, fearing her reaction.

"And when did you last… 'seek physical comfort'?" She watched him carefully. All this time he seemed to have been honest. She needed him to remain like this.

"A year before I met you."

She watched him carefully, his growing anger, which he thought he had managed to hide from her had now dissipated. And it had been replaced by what appeared to be self loathing instead.

"You know I wouldn't begrudge you for having women before me right? That's not what this is about." She explained. She was not here to torture him, they both had their pasts, and now she realised she was not necessarily as over Mike as she thought. Not because she wanted Mike back, but because of the mistrust he left her with, that she still carried. "You knew about my ex. Because I told you Thorin!"

She was drowning in emotion, her heartbeat pounding in her ear, but she bit back her tears. His intense blue stare, which seemed as pained as hers, made her feel naked, but he never broke her gaze.

"So why didn't you tell me, Thorin?"

"I have had nothing to do with her since she arrived with my sister… she has on occasion attempted to speak with me, but I have been too busy with my work. I never had feelings for her, even though we – and for that and what you might think of me, I felt ashamed. I still do!" He spoke solemnly. "That is why I did not tell you. Why I felt loathed and reluctant to admit it to you."

"I wouldn't have judged you if you had – "

"Just as you don't look at me with judgement now you mean!" He ground out, anger starting to rise once more.

"Now it looks like you have been hiding something from me – I cant help the way I feel. If you think I judge you for that, then know that I judge myself too!"

"I have only hidden my past before you. You have seen all of me since we have been together." He took a step closer to her.

"And why did you hide that you knew about the egg?"

"Nori told me about the egg, only a few hours before I called you. I had no prior knowledge of it otherwise – who has been poisoning you with such lies?!" He moved closer to look at her, but this time she broke his gaze, as he wrapped his arms around her. "You are the only one I have ever admitted all to… my weaknesses, my fears…"

"But you have been reluctant to discuss certain things with me?" She put her arms out on his chest holding him back from pulling her against him. "Which you have confided in others?"

"The only matters that I have not spoken with you about are state affairs, which you are not interested in. For these I speak only with Fili, Dwalin, Balin or Gloin. Occasionally a Lord from the Iron hills may be involved, and so I will involve Dain too… but you helped suggest a solution to the trade problem with Rohan and Dale!" He now held her firmly in his iron grip, bringing her closer against him, despite her resistance. She was strong, but he could easily overpower her should he wish it. "Tell me, who has been casting such doubts in your mind, Amralime?"

Thorin looked down at his wife, who still fought against his embrace, but she didn't meet his eyes.

"Who are you covering for?" He asked sternly. "Shobha, look at me!"

"It doesn't matter who, the point stands –"

"If anyone has hidden anything, I think that would be you, my wife!" He growled angrily at her, frustrated that she would protect someone who would attempt to poison their relationship. "I have only ever been faithful to you – Tell me who accuses me of wrongdoing and we should both confront them. Immediately. But make no mistake, Shobha, I will do whatever it takes to prove myself. I will fight for you!"

She looked up at him, as he held her tightly, still watching her with those deep blue eyes that she had spent many nights drowning in.

"I hid my encounters with her, because I feared you would despise me for it. I bedded her, there was no love or even friendship. I would not have done it if I had not felt such self loathing, after I lost so many outside the gates of Moria. So perhaps she took advantage of me as much as I did her. And she probably would not have even cast a second glance at me if I were not the crown prince. But I feared if you knew this you would think of me as a lesser dwarf." He spoke softer this time.

"I should have spoken to you before, but after everything I just couldn't stay. I needed space to breathe. To think." She lay there against his chest. "I have had time to think and I don't know whether…"

She hesitated, looking down again.

"You have trouble trusting after your betrothed." He whispered to complete her thoughts. He had time to think during the last few days and as they traveled. "What ever it takes to win over your trust I will do, Amralime. And no more secrets… anything you want to know about me you can ask. I have nothing to hide."

Allowing him to pull her completed against his body, she leant her head on his chest.

"But that includes you, my lady. No more secrets from me. As we can see they can be used against us, and there will be plenty of those who will want to do so." He warned her.

"In the spirit of no secrets –"

"Should I be worried about Imli, my lady?"

"What?! No. But he sent a dwarf to look for me.."

"Oh did he now?" Thorin smiled. He disliked the dwarrow, but would admit to himself it was because he saw him as a true rival for the affections of his wife.

"Yes, but the dwarf is an outcast? Haldir said he had been stripped of his name?" Shobha watched Thorin taking in what she said. "I want him to be paid, and I want to find a way of giving them names back –"

"Shobha, you do not wish to be Queen, you don't want a coronation, you wish to go against our line of succession, our way of life," he grunted in frustration. "Now you wish that I overturn –"

"Some archaic law?" She pushed. "There are probably quite a few of them living in the old grey mountains. They are still dwarves –"

"If they were unable to protect the secret of their most precious inner name, how can you trust them. Our laws are there for a reason Shobha." Thorin riled at how she was not ready to let this go.

"Perhaps there were circumstances around what they did. Is it not worth giving them a second chance –"

"Do you recall how I mentioned that I would help make your life as comfortable as I could, even though you resist the life you must lead? And I promised to make things simple. But I also said there would be certain lines you could not cross without consequences. Well this is such a situation." He cupped her chin tilting her face up to his. He needed her to understand this.

She looked up at him desperate, the memory of this outcast dwarf still fresh in her mind.

"Please Thorin, there must be something… he was skin and bones, tatty clothes, worn out… afraid to even look into my eyes." She pleaded, her thoughts racing. "Balin might be able to think of a way around the problem. Maybe give them new names, restore some honour?"

"Imli is not a bad man, I imagine he will pay them all reasonably –"

"I will do anything you want." She gulped, worried about the sort of trade off she would be getting herself into, but unable to ignore the plight of what might be quite a few such outcasts all the same.

"What?" Thorin quirked his brow in surprise.

"If we find a way to help these people… I mean properly." Shobha clarified her offer, knowing it would be a perfect incentive to her husband and king. Given the risks of a twin birth in this era with a lack of medical help, chances were she would die anyway, so she wouldn't have long to put up whatever Queenly duties she would be expected to satisfy. "They don't need to come back to Erebor, but if you can find a proper solution, to restore their honour, and we can help improve their living conditions. I mean, the winters are harsh, imagine surviving that without a proper home –"

"Aye, my lady. We did have to survive that." He reminded her.

"So how could you stay blind to the suffering of these poor souls! Thorin, if you find a proper way of helping them," she repeated clutching at his chest now. "I will fulfil whatever duties I am expected by your customs. But I still want Fili to succeed you first."

"All your duties, my lady? As Queen?" Thorin repeated, the corners of his mouth twitching with with the hints of an arrogant smirk. Having arrived in Lorien, expecting to grovel and beg for her to return, he now had her. And it was all because of her soft hearted nature. "You will need to return with me…"

"Ok."

He brushed her cheek with his thumb softly, but he would not attempt to kiss her yet, that would be pushing his advantage too much.

"I don't know, my lady, I would be placing the favour of my subjects and people, and my reputation on the line, all for those considered unworthy." He would raise the stakes first, before manoeuvring her to exactly where he wanted. And he felt no guilt about it when he had already rolled over for her many times, and would likely do the same again countless times throughout their marriage, knowing her.

"I'm offering you a lot here Thorin," she trailed a small hand down his chest, stirring an all too familiar hunger in him after so many days of her absence.

"Very well, beautiful one." He couldn't help shutting his eyes momentarily, savouring her willing touch once more. "And IF I find a way to restore their names, and give them a second chance, even if I do not permit them to return to Erebor, then you will agree let me have you, any way I please, for several days each month, for the rest of our lives…?"

"I don't know, there is still something you haven't told me about yourself – your secret dwarven name…"

Thorin chuckled at her expression, planting a chaste kiss on her cheek, unable to restrain himself, but grateful she didn't flinch away from his touch nonetheless.

"Do you refer to my inner name, my lady?"

"Yes, your special, Khuzdul, inner name… why didn't you tell me?"

"My inner name is…" he lowered his mouth to her ear, so close that his lips almost grazed her skin, making her shudder as he whispered to her. "And I didn't realise you were interested. That is only the reason why I have not mentioned it so far. For that please forgive me. Ever since I felt I forced our ways on you, I have felt worried of over burdening you with our culture. I know you try hard to understand and remember our traditions and beliefs despite the greater freedoms of your home land."

This he had feared all along, knowing how freely she had lived before, and the restrictions and judgements she had to tolerate now with her life in Erebor. It would have been much easier for her to have returned home. After all she had only ever promised to help him reclaim his home, expecting nothing in return when she first agreed to join his quest.

"I have not shared that even with Dis. We have simply never discussed these things." He admitted frankly.

She felt terrible for having misjudged him on that, and even worse for having shown little interest in this. They had spent so much time in the arms of one another, and after their lovemaking, he would often ask her about herself and her family. She always thought he did that to make her feel comfortable for having left her old life and family behind, particularly since she knew he loved her parents too.

"Ok. IF you restore their honour, even if you don't allow them back in Erebor, you can fuck me any way you want for up to three days a month." She negotiated back, hearing him groan at her blunt vernacular, which she fully knew was his weakness. "But I get to have a say in the dates you select each month, and I will need at least six months after giving birth to recover.. and if you let me arrange for these dwarves to have proper homes and medical care, then I will agree to your sex terms anyway."

Sex with him was never a chore. And all this time, they would often sacrifice their rest time to fit the many hours they enjoyed as often as they did. A 'sex holiday', as far as she was concerned would be rather enjoyable, it was hardly a tough negotiation, but she didn't need to let him know that.

"And one more thing. My duties as Consort can't impact on my time in the infirmary."

"Very well, my beauty." He tilted his head pulling her against his body again, feeling excited by the anticipation of having her to himself for such a length of time. He would ensure she knew who she belonged to by the end of those three days, and forget the advances and charms of dwarves like Imli.

"I need to see Oin, or else he'll be upset –" she wriggled out of Thorin's grip and began walking towards Dwalin who sported a crooked grin.

"So, shall I smash his face in now Princess?" Dwalin asked crossing the last few steps to meet her as she threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"Thank you Dwalin, but maybe not this time." She whispered, while he reciprocated, wrapping his large muscular arms around her.

"Och lass…" he scrunched his eyes, not wishing to cry. "Ye've grown a little... anytime ya want, just say the word and I'll hand his jambags back to him!"

…

Thranduil walked along the path towards the courtyard by the fountain, where the stone pedestal stood.

"So you have finally arrived in search of the answers that you so long desire, King Thranduil," her voice called to him as he moved closer. And then Galadriel softly paced over towards the pedestal, carrying a jug of water she had filled from the fountain.

"My Lady Galadriel," Thranduil bowed his head, bringing his hand to his heart.

"While your questions have existed, it was your nightmare that finally led to your desperate journey here." She smiled softly pouring the water into the bowl that stood atop the pedestal. "Do not be afraid my kin, gaze into my mirror…"

After a moment of hesitation, he stepped forward to see the tall, pale haired reflection of himself, but his face was severely scarred, the statuesque beauty lost. Thranduil gasped about to recoil back from his true reflection, when a reassuring hand came to rest on his arm.

"Do not be afraid of the truth."

He carried on watching the water as it rippled and swirled as though invisible fish swam in the bowl. The image became clearer while he continued to glance into the bowl.

 _She lay there on a large bed, wearing a long white nightgown. But as the water stilled further he could the mass of see red liquid that soaked into her perfect white nightgown and the sheets surrounding. She did not move, and he could hear the sound of two newborns crying._

"No. It cannot be. It was only a nightmare…"

"My Mirror does not predict the future wholly, for you have the power to change it – to avert its course." Galadriel uttered quietly. "You could not save your wife. But those were times of war. You have an allegiance with the Lonely Mountain… she had the King return your gems did she not?"

"She is the reason the Dwarven king shows any signs of honour." Thranduil replied in disgust. "He is unworthy of her."

"She must live… there is more you have not yet seen," Galadriel gestured towards her Mirror once more, and so, unwillingly, he followed.

 _The ripples on the surface began to still again. As the image cleared he recognised the southern realms of his Kingdom. Orcs swarmed beneath the trees, many of his elves lay dead, and trees on their borders burned, as bright orange flame licked at the canopy._

 _Heavy footfall sounded from behind him, as he turned he could see an army of dwarves moving towards what was left of his soldiers. The dwarven prince that led them was taller than any dwarf he had ever seen, but just as muscular. His straight, onyx hair escaped from below his gold helmet and he moved with purpose, grace and agility._

 _"King Thranduil!" He moved closer before regarding Thranduil and slipping off his helmet briefly, regarding the elven king with his green eyes. The young dwarf had olive skin and handsome features. It was clear where his parentage lay. "I have brought all the dwarves we can spare. Dale has fallen, the survivors have sought refuge in Erebor, but there are few men who can fight. Bard is alive, and a small number of his soldiers have made it with few injuries. But we are under siege now."_

 _"Is your mother safe?"_

 _"Aye. But she is overrun with the injured, Adad, Cousin Fili and my brother hold off the Easterlings for now. Uncle Kili and Aunt Tauriel have been sent to the Iron Hills to call for reinforcements. Our Ravens are being killed when they fly out." He replaced his helmet once more. "My mother says this attack aims to divide us. So I bring word to say our alliance still stands strong."_

" _I am grateful. They have been held at bay for now – I do not wish for you to put yourself at risk pressing on dol gul dur for now. We fall back and regroup," Thranduil nodded. "Lorien will be sending their troupes to aid us. Then we all attack them together."_

He stepped back from the swirling water again.

"So she survives?" He looked at Galadriel hopefully.

"She must, or there will be no alliance between your kingdoms," she looked down at the mirror sadly. "Remember the visions require your input. Without her son, without her influence, without their alliance in a time of need, both our kingdoms will fall..."

She pointed towards the water once more.

 _The ripples swirled to reveal the olive-skinned, young princes as they fought fiercely alongside Thorin and Fili at the gates of Erebor to drive the Easterlings back._

 _"Mumakil Brother! Ahead! Adad! Uncle!" One prince shouted pointing as several large behemoths moved towards them with the armoured tusks._

 _"Fall back!" Thorin shouted. "Fall back to the gates! Nori! The charges!"_

 _They all retreated alongside the other dwarves and men that fought. Some now carrying wounded._

 _"Collect any wounded! Fall back!" Fili echoed further alongside them. The older dwarves flanked the younger princes in formation, as one stopped down to pick up a dwarf who struggled from several injuries._

 _Thorin continued to fight until more of the soldiers had retreated and then followed towards Fili who stood at the edge of the bridge with Nori._

 _"Hurry Uncle!"_

 _Thorin was slower, but still strong enough to fight well. His hair now completely silver, and his beard only sporting the smallest amount of dark hair. His features were cracked with age, but his deep blue eyes took in all as he fell back alongside his sons behind Fili and Nori._

 _"Fire a volley of arrows!" One of the Princes shouted to the battlements above, and with that the advancing enemy were halted as they were pelted immediately with a mass of sharp arrows, many of the masked Easterlings falling where they stood on the field._

 _"Now Nori! The charges!" Fili shouted. And following a few moments, the earth beneath the giant beasts shattered, as the creatures fell to their knees releasing strange trumpeting sounds._

 _"Keep low! Here's another round!" Nori shouted. His once chestnut hair now sporting large chunks of silver also, although he maintained his elaborate style._

 _"How did you know Adad?" One of the Princes asked as Thorin helped his sons carry some of the injured back through their great gates._

 _"About the charges?" Panting to catch his breath, he managed a weak smile in reply. "Your mother was once attacked, while I led an army out. She had the help of Bofur, Nori, and your Uncle Balin. I wish they could all see how you've both grown now."_

 _"She sounds like some lady, Adad."_

 _"Aye lad," Thorin nodded, looking down at the injured dwarf he now lay within the entrance, where several healers rushed about bandaging the many. "She was every bit a true Queen, even if she despised the title…"_

 _"Sire! The southern borders of Mirkwood are alight!" A soldier came rushing over. "Lord Kili is on his way down from the battlements now, but he says the elves will need our aid."_

 _"We have none to give anymore. Look at our soldiers," Thorin yelled back, as Kili appeared._

 _"Uncle –"_

 _"No! We need every dwarf and man here." Thorin spoke sternly as he began to bandage an injured soldier. "Where were they when we needed help, when the Queen they swore to protect bled her last – a healer to assist was all we asked for. That was nothing!"_

Thranduil stepped back, breathing heavily, looking around for Galadriel but she was no longer by his side. The elf moved backwards away from the hateful stone pedestal, as though it were poison. So that was all he needed to ensure… that Shobha had their best healer and midwife present when she gave birth? That was simple enough, but somehow he was not certain such blood loss at birth could be remedied even by them. There were many elleths who bled their last delivering babes, and those that survived, often recovered so poorly, that all they had strength left was to make the journey to the undying lands.

Still reeling from the visions he leant back against a nearby tree, as though to steady himself. Serinde had gone with him to battle in the war of wrath, but despite his warnings she had not been able to remain with his vision. They were separated and by the time he made it back to her, it was too late. He would never forgive himself for that.

Shobha carries the dwarf kings young, the labour would be soon. How he could stop her dying seemed incomprehensible somehow.

….

Dwalin stood behind Shobha who remained seated on a stone seat, clutching at her stomach, while Thorin rushed back with Oin.

"What is it lass?"

"I told Thorin not to get you excited, they are just painful movements of the baby." She clutched at a lower part of her abdomen while the old healer began to assess her. "See?"

"Ah… aye!" Oin nodded. "There isn't much room in there for the bairns."

Thorin reaches out to feel the movement, and received a ferocious kick back.

"Ouch! It's your mama your kicking honey!" She rubbed her stomach.

"Aye!" Dwalin chuckled. "Even they think you ought to be kicked in the nuts! Hard! Don'tcha worry lil warriors, Uncle Dwalin will teach ya to aim straight for the jambags –"

Thorin growled in reply at his cousin, while Shobha and Oin chuckled.

"They are indeed warriors…" a voice spoke from the edge of the courtyard they were gathered in.

They all turned to find Lady Galadriel standing there.

"My lady," Dwalin bowed with Oin, as Thorin began to stand she gestured for him to stay as he was by his wife's side.

"They will save the men, dwarves and elves of the north, including the woodland realm." She carried on. "But you have other questions… of your lineage you wish to ask me?"

She looked behind her to find the elven king following slowly.

"Now you are all gathered here, perhaps we can speak freely." She looked at Shobha, who nodded.

"My mother, looks like King Thranduil's Queen. How is this possible?"

…..

Dear All,

thank you for the patient wait. the updates might be a bit slow over the next few months just because RL is crazy at the moment. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

please review, fave, follow to let me know your thoughts x

Special thanks to

ColdOnePaul – Bilbo is sweet, she forced his hand into coming. The scars left by Mike will resurface from time to time. Thranduil is a bit of a messed up character, I think he really is fifty shades of grey! Lol! As for Haldir, the disdain for mortals is seen amongst them all… I think Lindir speaks about how 'all sheep look alike'. Haldir is following orders and looking after his leaders guest. As for the outcast dwarf… wait and see ;)

UnaLouise – thank you… I haven't quite decided how she meets her end yet… I did think this could be where her story ends and where her children's begins. But I have no idea how she will tackle confessing to Thorin that one of their children is actually Ulmos! Lol!


	46. Chapter 46

"It is no coincidence that you were chosen by the Valar to help reclaim Erebor. Why you were his One," Galadriel moved gracefully towards another stone seat nearby where she took a seat. "You May be completely mortal now, but the blood of the Teleri runs in you."

"Eh?!" Dwalin scowled.

"It is strange isn't it? There are many of us that believe our races to be completely separate. Animosity built surrounding this, and yet there are those who belong to all races," Galadriel continued as Thranduil came to stand by her, followed by Tauriel, Legolas and Fili.

"I still do not understand how this can be?" Thranduil frowned.

"The Teleri who resided in Alqualonde were pure, uncorrupted. Unlike the Noldor or the Vanyar they remained behind to search for their King Elwe, you will know as Thingol. By the time Ulmo returned to ferry them back, unlike the other clans, the our Kin had grown to love the sea, and were skilled boatsmen. Their swan ships being both of excellent build and things of great beauty. And so they made their own way to Aman eventually. They were loved for this reason by Ulmo. But alas, their pure hearts refused to join the Noldor in leaving Valinor, and so they were cruelly massacred for their ships by the Noldor during the Kinslaying. There were those of us who escaped, and a few our Kin that the Valar saved by transporting them to another time. Serinde was not born then, nor were you King Thranduil, but your wife had a great aunt who simply disappeared. It was not until I laid eyes on the new Queen under the Mountain that I realised this was the descendent of our long lost kin. But after generations of marriage to man, while their lifespan would have diminished, the purity of the blood of the Teleri that runs in her blood still remains."

Thranduil, and Thorin both watched Shobha.

"A child of man, with the blood of elves, claimed by the dwarves," Legolas uttered in surprise.

"Yes, and the blood line of the purest of the Teleri," Galadriel explained. "Uncorrupted, unlike those who sought power to fashion their realms, to protect and thrive."

Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel watched the lady of Lothlorien closely, realising fully that she meant those of them who had established their kingdoms, in particular herself, who held a ring of power.

"And now our sons will be part of the unbroken line of Durin." Thorin proudly added as he came to stand behind his wife.

"So my mother is a distant relative of King Thranduil's wife?" Shobha reiterated in disbelief. "And that's why she looks almost exactly the same?"

"It also explains your resemblance," Galadriel nodded.

"And that explains my –"

"Osanwe. Yes my dear."

Shobha focussed on Galadriel as she sat there.

' _What about my dreams about Durin and the Valar, and Ulmo's baby?'_ Shobha watched as Galadriel smiled softly.

' _I shall request that your King look in my mirror. As for your second twin, use your gift and communicate with the Lord of Water. He will aid you in explaining what is needed.'_

But the Lady of Lorien did not remain for long beyond that, rising from her seat satisfied that their immediate queries had been answered. The Valar would have a reason for ensuring the dwarf king had been granted twins, when she had only carried one babe initially. And such a reason could not be good. She knew all too well that the Valar were just as willing to intervene as they were to stand back in the final hour and allow nature take its course. The line of Durin would have its heirs and the northern kingdoms would have their saviours for when darkness fell in the future, even if the Queen did not live past childbirth.

….

"I will not allow it!" He barked at her. "You wanted me to help them, and I have agreed to try. But now you wish to travel to their settlement…? That is madness!"

"Why not?" Shobha challenged. He had already agreed to help the outcast dwarf. She intended to visit their makeshift shelters in the old Grey Mountains. There were apparently many of them, and surely they would face terrible conditions without proper lodgings in winter. "You want me to be your Queen, and do Queenly things. Well this is my cause –"

"I thought your cause was to reopen the old market hall in the lower level," Thorin rubbed his forehead in frustration. She was simply uncontrollable. "You do not understand – these dwarves cannot be trusted. They were banished for a reason –"

"For giving away their inner names –"

"Aye. And if they cannot protect themselves, then they cannot be trusted to protect others! I forbid it!"

"Ugh! You can't just – 'forbid me'! I'm not a little girl Thorin!" She raised her voice back at him, finding her own anger begging to rise. "If you want me to be your equal, then I want to have the right to make certain decisions… you promised to help him. This is no different!"

Thorin growled at her stubbornness. There would be consequences if they were seen to associate or aid petty dwarves, particularly among the nobility. And he had only just begun to take control.

"It is too dangerous for you. You are with child. You should be resting." He moved closer to wrap himself around her, hoping she would understand his concerns. Of course he pitied these outcasts, but he could not allow his heavily pregnant wife to enter the Ered Mithrin offering them aid, even with guards. And as King, it was not his place.

"You know, you can't stop me." She sighed allowing herself to relax in his arms, and bringing her hands up to rest on his chest.

"I know, my Queen. But I would hope you would think of the babes." He watched her closely for signs of defiance, azure eyes attempting to pierce her soul. All the same he feared he would have trouble stopping her. Despite the nobility turning their noses up at her, she seemed to hold much favour with many of the other dwarves that had come to work and settle in Erebor, including many of the soldiers both ranked and unranked. Many even trusted her with their young, often asking particularly for her to attend their sick or injured dwarflings. If she so desired, she could very likely raise an army of many committed dwarves who might follow her over a cliff.

"Thorin, I really want to do this. Before I go into labour." She spoke honestly. She wanted to help these poor creatures, before she died.

He felt the sting of her words, knowing what reasons lay hidden beneath them.

"I promise we will do everything to help you through labour. I will speak again with Thranduil about his healers," he could feel her fighting to release herself from his grip. So he tightened it further, not allowing her to run away from him this time without the open discussion they should have. "I know it may seem as though I am the last person who might discuss their worries, but I try for you. And only you. I caught Ori creating a book on your family and you, for our heirs, in preparation for your death in childbirth!"

"Maybe I should pay Nori to spy on you too." Her reply was bitter.

"I was not spying. Merely, I stumbled across it when we were all searching for you! Master Ori is neither blessed with the art of concealment nor slight of hand. I surprised him as he was working on it. And he refused to reveal anymore. But I know you, my lady. You have a plan for every eventuality, when things count." He pressed her against him a bit more in an attempt to stop her pushing him away. "I know you will not believe me right now, but I want you to know that I am not him. I have and will never betray you like that. And if I have to fight for the rest of our lives to win your trust fully, then I will."

Shobha stilled in his arms again, looking at her hands that rested on his chest thoughtfully.

"Please don't run from me, my lady – I cannot bear to lose you."

She looked up hesitantly to find deep blue eyes, filled with pain. It was very rarely that Thorin showed emotion, but even then she had never seen the look of overt pain etched on his handsome features. Not even when he was badly injured on the occasion he almost died facing Azog during the quest. And to imagine she had been the source of it was too much to bear. It was a look she never wanted to see on his face again.

Keeping an arm still around her, he reached up with the other to gently brush his thumb over her lips. He needed to kiss her badly but worried all the same as to how close she would allow him. She remained there watching him with her big dark eyes, as he trailed his down to her lips, trying hard to hide his desire. The hunger in them both was evident, yet she needed more time to fully trust him once again. However frustrated he felt, he would permit her all the time she needed.

"Thorin, I love you…" she slowly moved her arms around his neck. She loved him without a doubt, and needed him, but her head was a mess right now. Having sex, in an attempt to make up was an option, but she had almost talked herself into leaving Arda just twenty four hours ago. If they had sex now it would be just hot, meaningless, hate sex. While she had often mocked Thorin for the term 'making love', his description was true. Each time they had sex, it had been meaningful. "It's just that…"

"You need time." He nodded, and began to loosen his grip around her, but she stopped him. Then tiptoeing up she gently kissed him.

"I'm still going to Ered Mithrin, Thorin," she smiled as he held her tightly.

"Very well, my lady." He groaned. "We Shall see how you fare once you are home. And if you are well enough, then I will arrange for an escort. Now we must see the Lady of Lorien as she requested."

When he finally released her and began to usher her towards the door, she suddenly held his hand once more, in a silent plea which halted him. Turning, he watched her as she hesitated again, clearly struggling to vocalise her thoughts.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"As you wish, my lady."

She observed the subtle twitch of the corners of his mouth, as he endeavoured to keep his arrogant smirk of triumph hidden from his wife. He expected to be treated coldly, but it thrilled him that she still wanted him to share her bed.

"Shall we?" She stood by the door, looking distant.

Gloin had attempted to console him when she had run away, by telling him about how making love after an argument was the best of its kind, but Thorin now understood that this was no mere argument. She knew he had been nothing but faithful, but all the same she didn't trust him enough. He would need to wait for her to allow him to make love to her again.

…

Thorin woke, eyes slowly opening in the darkness, to find the bed empty. He immediately sat up, looking around as his eyes adjusted to the dark, to spot her wrapped in a blanket stood by the window, the drapes slightly drawn open allowing the dim light of the stars in.

He moved off the bed slowly, and towards her, not wishing to startle her. However, she was deep in thought and didn't hear him. Reaching out to her he attempted to whisper, but she spun round startled as he grabbed her and pulled her against him.

"Oh God! Thorin!" She gasped, dropping her blanket, and resting her hands on his chest. He was bare, except for his trousers.

After a few moments of calming down, he watched her eyes roam down to his shoulders and then along his chest, taking in his inkings, scars and all. It was her familiar territory, and he could see the hunger in her eyes. She remained still in his arms, looking divine in the strange silken elvish nightgown, bathed in the glow of starlight.

"Trouble sleeping, my lady?" He rubbed his arms along hers gently, before bending down to pick up the blanket and wrap it around her.

"I think I am officially too big to be comfortable for any length of time... You had trouble sleeping before." She turned back to the window as he wrapped his arms around her. Although he had attempted to remain still, she had noticed him awake when she had dozed off and woken up several times that evening.

"This is not my bed, it is not as comfortable," he grunted, continuing to hold her. She had asked him to hold her while she fell asleep. He would accept that for now.

Shobha knew he was lying. It had been his vision in Galadriel's mirror, he refused to talk about the last one, but she had gathered what it had been from his behaviour. Initially he asked Galadriel whether they could send Shobha back very quietly. He thought he was quiet enough not to be heard, but Shobha had lip read some of their hushed discussions. It was now apparently too dangerous to attempt it. Shobha was too pregnant, and given the transport required water, there was every chance she might drown before reaching safety.

"Thorin, I think in all likelihood I'm going to die giving birth. I can deal with that but I need to prepare. Do the things I need to do so our babies are well looked after –"

"I cannot live without you, Shobha." He replied quietly, pressing his face into her hair gently. "I was barely living, before I met you. All I did was carry out my duty, look for word on my father, and think of Erebor… I was a shell of the dwarf I became since I found you. I cannot return back to that."

She turned back to face him slowly, meeting his deep blue intense gaze.

"You have to think of our children now. They need you. If I don't –" she reached up run her hands along the soft prickles of his dark beard, as he shut his eyes and leaned into her touch. It was funny how she had grown so used to touching him like this. It was comforting to her as much as him. And yet, a year ago he was just a fictional character to her. Of course she had imagined him to be older than he actually looked, and perhaps a little uglier. But apparently she was a sucker for the older guy! And now to imagine just as soon as she found him, she may die before they could have their happily ever after… well it felt like something from an Alanis Morissette song! "They will need you… I need you to be there and focussed – for me."

He opened his eyes to watch her carefully again, letting a hand drop gently to rest on their future children. After a lifetime of never expecting to experience true fatherhood, he was finally torn between the potential happiness of his heirs and the despair of losing the One that completed him.

"Amralime…" he was silenced in his protests by her leaning on his chest and kissing him. He could fool everyone close to him, with his usual brooding demeanour and silence, but she saw through all this. Cupping her chin, he tipped her face up to meet his again. "Tell me, why did you help me that day when you found me in your land. Surely, a strange man, armed in your land as I was, slaying a beast before your eyes… you should have fled, not attempted to help me. And to think, you took me back to your home…"

"I was lost before I found you, Thorin. The thing is, I spent a lifetime feeling lost and alone. I thought I saw that in you that day – and I don't mean literally!" She rolled her eyes, as a deep rumbling chuckle vibrated through his chest. "I helped you because I thought perhaps we could be lost together – I didn't realise somehow that would lead me to find myself…"

"Or help me find myself." Thorin ran his hands down her sides. Try as he might to hide his true feelings, she somehow saw straight into his heart and shone a light on the truth, in a way that even he couldn't deny.

"Promise me, you will keep it together, for our babies. Even if anything happens to me." She ran her hands over the all too familiar, firm contours of his chest, while the look of pain flitted across his rugged features for a moment. He hesitated, so she would push him. She needed to hear the words from his lips. "Please Thorin. Promise me?"

He groaned seeing her desperation.

"Aye, my wife. I will love and protect them," he kissed her forehead repeatedly between his words. But that was as much as he could promise, and it was one he hoped he would never have to keep.

She leant against his chest. Complete trust may have still been some way away, but she would allow herself to feel safe with him again. If she was going to die in a few months time, she wanted to die happy and at peace.

"Let me take you back to bed my beauty, you must rest." He scooped her into his arms, carrying her back to bed, before tucking himself behind her.

She slowly turned to face him, pillowing her head under her crooked arm.

"Thank you." She whispered reaching out to touch his chest again, as he reciprocated brushing her long hair over her shoulder before running his hand along her arm to finally overlap her hand with his and press it against his heart.

He didn't reply. Holding her doe eyes in his electric gaze, his just smiled.

…

They had returned to Erebor several days ago now. Melthoron had taken her back with several eagles to carry all Dwalin, Oin, Fili as well as Bilbo. And so Thorin had reluctantly agreed to allow the outcast dwarf to be tasked with bringing back their ponies in return for payment, which Shobha had insisted was more generous than it should have been.

It had been a complete surprise when they arrived back in Thorin's chambers to find the room filled with vases of various blooms, and messages of well wishes from many of the Erebor dwarves. They had all been spun a story by Balin, that the Queen required more rest and so had taken some time away for that.

She had taken a few days to rest before taking on some light duties at the infirmary, but everything was becoming more painful now. Back and hip pain were more common, and getting into a comfortable position to sleep, sit or rest was near impossible. So she had finally accepted that she needed to slow right down.

She had however taken time to attend the grand opening of the newly renovated and unbelievably large market hall in the lower levels of the mountain. It was hard to imagine such a place could exist so deep within the marble Kingdom, as it was grander than any indoor shopping mall she had ever been to! And yet true to dwarven craftsmanship, the market hall boasted a range of shops, stalls, and open spaces with seating for vendors and customers alike. There were shops, stands and stalls for everything and anything dwarven-made from books, clothes and toys to jewellery, trinkets, food, drink and much more. They had created several safe exits leading to upper levels and out of the mountain to satisfy Thorin, which had been his sole reluctance to reopening a large trading space in Erebor. But Gloin, Mara, and Dori had been responsible for much of the design, work and modification with some input from Shobha over the past few months, with incredible results. So it had been more of a pleasure than a chore for her to officially declare the Market Halls 'open for trade'! Even Thorin had secretly been impressed although he too did not remain for long walking around, choosing to accompany his wife to rest instead. And Thorin had insisted the new market hall was officially named the 'Queen's Market', as she had been the one to convince him, by going through the evacuation plans repeatedly, until all parties had been happy. It had truly been the first project involving the dwarven Kingdom she had been involved with.

Imli had returned back to the Iron Hills with Milla, and he had left her a note apologising for being unable to have taken his leave, in person. There had also been an apology for sending the petty dwarf to search for her, but he had been desperate to know she had reached her destination safely. He had prior dealings with the outcasts and had vouched them to be trustworthy and kind. Finally he had wished her a safe and restful few months towards the birth. He had hoped to return soon himself, and until then, remained faithfully her subject. The note had been accompanied by one of the most beautiful bouquet of flowers that had been sent to her. Thorin had briefly muttered that the scent of the florals resembled the perfumed oils that she used. It had been another rare moment where he had openly revealed his jealousy, which she found fascinating, since he had always come across as aloof and arrogant.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She had been left to rest that day. Lifting herself off the couch, pain shot at her hips and lower back, making her inwardly curse as she hobbled to the heavy door and opened it. There outside the door stood a heavily armed guard, one of the King's own that she had noticed guarding the royal corridors over the last few months.

"My Queen, there is a dwarf at the gates for you. He claims he is here to drop the King's ponies off, but has asked for you." The guard saluted her with their strange, almost Roman crash of the fist to the breastplate. "The guards at the gate are already starting to arrest him, but one sent a message in case you wished to intervene -"

"Oh God! Please don't arrest him! F... Ugh!" She hobbled out of the door, nearly swearing with the pain again. "Quick! Let's go!"

He slowed his pace to remain at her side, glancing at her from time of time. The otherwise small made woman was far too gravid with child to carry on the way she did. He had seen her hobbling about over the last few months, and it made him ponder the relationship she had with their King. Surely he should forbid her from carrying on as she did, for her own sake of not for their unborn young!

"My lady, perhaps it would be better if I carry you?" He finally asked looking down at her worried.

"Oh no. I'm ok, thank you. I have to look Queenly and authoritative when I get there." She shook her head slowing down again as she grasped at her lower back with one hand.

"Very well, my Queen." The tall guard eyed her with a look of sarcastic disbelief, as he watched her hobble a few more paces. To him she was a strange looking creature, clearly once a small made female, although taller than their own dams, but she did not look like any other woman he had ever seen from Dale or Bree, the two settlements he had been to. She was unusual, although not unpleasant to look at all. Clearly their King, who had remained notoriously unwed for a long time, had more exotic tastes.

"I know - but it will get better after a few more steps. It's my ligaments, their getting softer, ready for birth. God knows I was quite flexible before, so maybe that's why it's worse now..." Shobha muttered, looking over at him briefly to catch the young dwarf blushing at her words.

She had always wondered what the dwarves of Erebor made of her, being with their King! She chuckled to herself at what she imagined the guard was now thinking. Even Mike's mother had on quite a few occasions, less subtly implied that she was a harlot, and attracted her precious son with her wiles. Of course she had used it to annoy the woman from time to time. The best of which had been when she had accompanied Mike to one of his mother's charity galas at their Golf Club. She had worn a most ridiculously figure hugging dress, with a low cut back. The type that no underwear could be worn under, which meant that her nipples had tented through the soft fabric. Mike had been completely oblivious to it, but many other men had not! And the look on his mother's face, had been worth five times the awkwardness she felt at having worn the dress or having her breasts ogled by complete strangers.

A sharp limb poked at her right side suddenly, giving her a counter pain to focus on.

"My Lady!" The sentinel exclaimed horrified. "Your - dress moved!"

"Yeah! It's the baby's elbow or knee. They take turns to give me a poke if I've been sleeping or resting for any length of time." She smiled at him rubbing the right side of her abdomen.

"I have never seen anything like it my lady!" He looked at her almost in awe.

"Whats your name?"

"I am Hallar, son of Fallar." He introduced, giving her a brief look of surprise. No noble or member of the royal family had ever paid attention to him, let alone held a conversation with him for this long.

"Thank you for coming to fetch me, Hallar." She nodded, finding her pace more since the pain was beginning to ease.

"He is a nomad, my Queen. A Clanless one, and cannot be trusted. He will not be allowed within the Kingdom."

"Sadly I realise that..." She urged herself on faster.

As they reached the great gates she spotted a group of dwarves gathering around several guards, one who had pinned the poor outcast dwarf on the ground.

"Stop that right now!" Shobha shouted as she approached them.

The dwarves gathering parted aside as she approached, and the guards froze, looking up, surprised.

"Are you deaf, lads!" Hallar called at them as they approached closer. The guards suddenly moved away from the dwarf on the floor, his nose bloodied, presumably from the scuffle as he slowly got to his knees, and kept his head bowed low.

"Please stand up," she gently bent down to lay a hand on his shoulder, which almost made him fall backwards with surprise. Then looking at the guard she addressed him. "Please go fetch me a medical kit, some food, a skein of water and will you inform the King also?"

"Aye, my lady. But you know this dwarf?"

"Sadly I wish I knew him better. He has really helped me."

The guard saluted her before rushing off.

"I am sorry I don't know your name, Master Dwarf."

He looked at her directly, for the first time, having heard her words. She had been the first person to treat him with any honour and dignity in a long time.

"I was once called Ubrag, son of Gorag, my Queen," he bowed low. "I am forever at your service, my lady."

The ponies whinnied behind them, where several guards stood, holding their reins.

"Thank you for returning our ponies. You have done well."

"I let them rest a little during the journey, my lady, gave them time to recover from the hard ride over there." He nodded, pinching his nose to stem the bleeding which began to drip again.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a hanky, stepping forward she placed it on his nose and moved his hand to press on it.

"Here –"

But his shift into a jump was immediate.

"My lady you cannot do that!" He looked terrified, his strange hazel eyes darting around. But she merely smiled.

"I don't give a toss about such prejudices here. You are hurt."

Behind them there was loud footfall, and the soft sounds of armour as Thorin and several guards approached.

Ubrag fell to his knees clutching his face once more, where he remained in a submissive crouch.

"My Lady," Thorin came to stand by her, taking her hand and placing a kiss across her knuckles. He was irritated by how she treated the outcast similar to their own people, but would not show it at this point.

"My King." She bowed her head. "Master Ubrag here has done a good job. All our ponies have arrived, and look well despite the long journey."

"Very well. Please rise. I have payment from Lord Imli and on behalf of myself and our Queen." He presented the wasted dwarf with two large and heavy looking pouches of coins. In all honesty, the pouches looked too heavy for his wasted frame. "So you are free to leave now –"

"Not until I have seen to his face and hands," she frowned at Thorin. "My King."

He gave her a stern look in return, but she ignored him. After all he had made her several promises. She would make sure they were kept.

"And you need some food and water…" her words were interrupted by more guards as they arrived with a medical kit, food and water.

Dwalin had also arrived, he directed two guards, one carrying a comfortable looking chair, and one with a smaller stool, which were placed next to her and Ubrag, respectively.

"Dwalin?" Thorin growled.

"It's better if the Princess sits comfortably, don't ya think?"

…

"This is not fair, Thorin! I arranged all this!" Shobha protests were vehement, but he would not listen.

"It is not safe and I forbid it, my lady. No amount of repetition, or tears will move me on this matter." He grunted at her as they walked back to his study. She had been irritatingly persistent.

"Thorin -"

"No." He stopped and took both her hands in his and stepped over to her. "I promised these dwarves their honour. And that request is being fulfilled as we speak. You wanted care and help for their colony. And that too will be arranged today. Oin has three healers with him. They are taking food and other provisions. And Dori and our chief stone mason is accompanying them to take a stock of what repairs are needed in Ered Mithrin to make their homes habitable for winter. There is no need for you to go -"

She attempted to interrupt, so he kissed her quickly to silence her before carrying on.

"No, Shobha. And Mahal help me, I will lock you in our bedroom chained to our bed, if I must."

"Ugh!" She huffed in frustration. "You wouldn't."

"You are too close to labour. What if it all begins while you are away?" He growled at her angrily. "Think of the babes, my lady - and if you think I wouldn't - think again. For the sake of your health and our children I will not hesitate to even shackle you if I must! For that misdemeanour, Mahal will forgive me."

She thought silently for a moment and finally admitted defeat.

"Ok." Turning on her feet she looked to walk back.

"Where are you going, my lady?"

"If I'm not going, then I may as well make use of the time."

"Let me accompany you -"

"No, I want to speak with Ori alone about some of the scrolls and books he is preparing for me." She uttered in dejection.

"These are your family tree, and your life...?"

"Yeah." Attempting to reassure him, she added. "So I will just be going over some stuff with him, and then after that I will borrow a couple of books from the library and head back to our room. Maybe stop off at the temple of Mahal heading back. So you can find me if you need to. But I don't want to be babysat or kept imprisoned. I will do anything to avoid that."

"Anything...?" Thorin raised an eyebrow at her cheekily.

"Yeah, since Oin is out for the day, and what you're thinking might push me into labour, I think maybe not quite what you're thinking! You pervert!" A giggle escaped her as she spoke, attempting to keep a serious face. It made him, grab her and pull her into him.

"Only for you, my love. Only for you." He gently cupped her chin, titling her face up and kissed her.

"Mmmm... Well, my horny King, better crack on with your work, and I will see you soon." She smiled. "Don't keep me waiting till late tonight. Because Oin will be back by evening... So it wouldn't matter if I went into labour then..."

He growled at her suggestion, for she often made him feel like an adolescent dwarf, in the heat of lust. It would take all his focus to concentrate on his work this morning, now. Giving her a pained look, he kissed her chastely once more and stepped away.

"See you early tonight..." She winked again and shrugged innocently. "Just saying."

...

It was too warm for a cloak, but dams travelling often wore one to shield them from the sun, so she didn't look too out of place. Keeping the hood on, she walked with a fair pace, reaching the entrance just in time.

Oin was ushering the last of the healers on to the wagon, when he spotted her waving at him and stopped.

In her hurry to reach him, she didn't notice the group of dams followed by their servants as they walked towards her.

A few ill-observed steps saw her collide into an unsuspecting noble dam, who screeched out angrily.

"Watch where you're going, you giant, clumsy oaf!"

Shobha's heart sank as she recognised Lady Gul and her cronies all scowling at her.

"My sincere apologies," Shobha kept the hood of her cloak up, as she stepped away and attempted to escape the group. But alas, it was all in vain.

"Don't you walk away from me, you stupid girl!" Gul followed behind her, unsatisfied with Shobha's apology. She clearly hadn't recognised her Queen, or felt gravely insulted.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I am in a hurry. Once again, my apologies -" Shobha held her hands out and nodded her head, hoping to pacify her before a scene would reveal her presence.

"In a hurry! I will have your master flog you for this insult!" Gul grasped her wrist firmly, but two guards were at their Queen's side within moments, swords unsheathed and pointed straight at the dams neck and face, making her squeal and step back surprised. Apparently, even the guards at the gates of Erebor had begun to recognise Shobha in her simple travelling cloak, which she wore whenever she wanted to sneak out for a bit of air! She had thought it was the perfect disguise up till now.

"Hands off or we will cut them from you!" One guard shouted.

"Is this lass troubling you, my lady?" Another asked Shobha, concerned.

Gul stood there with her mouth agape, as the two other noble dams with her finally recognised their Kings consort.

"My Lady!" They both gasped, falling into a low curtsey and stepping away from their friend as though to distance themselves from her.

"Ladies," Shobha tilted her head in acknowledgement before placing her hands on the guards in an attempt to have them lower their rather large and scary looking weapons. "There is no need. It was a simple misunderstanding. Are we all good, Lady Gul?"

Still speechless, and fuming red, she simply nodded and curtsied.

"Thank you for your help." She nodded to the guards, turning away from the dams.

"My Queen!" The two broad, armoured dwarves saluted her in return before returning to their positions.

Finally reaching Oin, Shobha found a heavy crate awaiting her, and climbed up onto the wagon with much help from two healers.

"Lass..." Oin eyed her concerned.

"Please Oin. I promise to take it easy. I will do exactly as you say. But I would like to be near you if I go into labour. I don't want some stupid midwife, with no medical training, coming near me!" She added before he could challenge her. "Not even for a few hours!"

He paused and looked at her uncertain as he considered the implications of what he was about to do, smuggling their Queen out of Erebor, when Thorin was explicitly against it. At the same time, her face was so filled with hope and desperation, to deny her felt akin to denying a child of a simple request for a hug!

"Please Oin, what he doesn't know won't harm him." She whispered. "Besides, we will be back before the evening."

"Very well." He grunted. "But you leave the healing to us. And you do exactly as I say."

"Ok. But please, let's be quick. Get there and return." She peeped out of the back of the wagon. Gul remained where she was, her face twisted with disdain, still staring at Shobha.

…

Dear All,

It's been a bit of a journey, and amongst my first ventures into fanfic. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have… but I think this story is coming to an end. We have a few chapters left, but not many. Rest assured, there will be half dwarven babies… but the fate of everyone else is yet to be written…

Thank you for all your support – please review, let me know your thoughts xx

Special thank you to –

ColdOnePaul – I love the thought of her as a geopolitical influencer. I think she takes it for granted that she can argue with him, not realising that he is a king and a fairly formidable one at that. And I think he humours her to that effect. As for her being adamant to help the outcasts, I think she sees that as her last good deed before she goes into labour, in case she never lives beyond it!

Priya24626 – thank you so much

UnaLouise – lol! I love it! If it's any consolation, Thorin's proposal is that they have three days of uninterrupted alone time for his pleasure! That is in addition to any other time they have together ;) There is a reason for the Thranduil connection… all to be made clear later… (cue mysterious music)


	47. Chapter 47

They had arrived in Ered Mithrin much sooner than she anticipated. The journey in the wagon had not been particularly unpleasant either. The guards and dwarves that had travelled with them, had very efficiently erected a medical tent.

The dwarves living there had been shy, only a few venturing out initially to investigate the newcomers, and assess whether they were friend or foe.

But soon word had filtered through, and all the residents had followed Ubrag out to meet their visitors.

They were mostly worn out dwarves, much like Ubrag, who were mere skin and bones, in tattered clothing, living life as ghosts, because they had no courage to end it. But all the same, they were otherwise dead inside having lost all reason, duty and honour to truly live for.

What surprised Shobha most, and made her feel completely justified in her decision to sneak out against Thorin's strict instructions, was her discovery of a small handful of women and younglings, who had settled there. She would later discover they were the wives and children of some of the dwarrow that had been banished by their clan leaders, and had felt unable to live apart, and so had moved to endure the same suffering. The children had clearly been given priority for food and clean clothing, while everyone else had sacrificed willingly for that cause.

The young had fast taken to her, showing them the few toys they had and asking her questions about Erebor and her life as Queen. It seemed these little ones knew nothing but the existence they led at present.

The hope the younglings carried for the future had struck her in a most inexplicable manner. It had made her eyes well up with tears, and feel rather emotional. If anything were to happen to her and Thorin both, and given he was two hundred years old there was no guarantee, she imagined their own children might meet a similar fate. Particularly since they would be half human, and surely shunned by these surprisingly racist group of people.

"I know what you're thinking lass, and my honest answer is to say that you would be wrong there!" Oin muttered quietly to her. "You underestimate how much Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin care for ya."

When she had glanced at him, lost, she had been met with a knowing look from the grey-haired healer.

"By Durin, they would make sure the bairns were well looked after – as if their own!" He washed his hands in a bowl, looking down at the water, not wishing to make eye contact. "In any case, if ya ever have any doubts, let me assure you that Gloin and I would see to it that they did!"

The day had ended with the dwarves living there repeating their stories of how they had become outcasts. Most had been politically driven, as far as she could see, while others had been blackmailed or threatened, their families often held to ransom. Although, these dwarves were too unwilling to reveal the culprits, she imagined they still lived in the Iron Hills, the Blue Mountains or even Erebor!

Their stories also had moved her deeply, and she was now fully resolved to oversee that Thorin would indeed grant them recognition of this injustice that had not only ruined their lives, but also their families. Sadly, in some cases, even claiming the lives of innocent wives and children!

All this time she had romanticised middle earth as being savage, but a place where people were just, and good. Of course some of her misconceptions had been rather rudely corrected, when she had arrived in Middle Earth and discovered that dwarves were racist and far more vulgar than she imagined, while elves were just as bad, showed littke concern for the lives of all others, particularly mortals, who they looked down upon. Even the elves of Lorien, she had come to realise, had only given her the time of day because Galadriel had for some strange reason, liked her!

As they packed up, and readied to return, having left supplies, and taken stock of their needs, Ubrag had arrived to help her up onto the wagon. Another of the outcast dwarves had joined him, initially insisting that she used his back as a step, which she had politely declined, explaining, that given she was much heftier than him, having found herself taller than these people, and given that they were all rather emaciated looking, for the usual broad, muscular or portly types, she had noted dwarves to be!

"My lady, I would like to thank you for all you've done for us." Ubrag spoke softly. While he was more confident, now, he still look down at his feet as he spoke to her. "We have never experienced such kindness."

"Don't thank me yet. I want to make certain, you are all given a second chance." It had now become a proclamation in her mind. The other day she had spoken with Dwalin about a bucket list, and frankly, being so pregnant, she was too tired and incapable of doing anything particularly crazy. At least not the usual sort that would belong on a typical bucket list! But now seeing these people, particularly the poor children, her bucket list now consisted of helping these people fully before she died. And given she might go into labour soon, there was very little time left.

"I know, it's hard for the King. He must keep his subjects happy, particularly the nobility."

"Ugh! I would have thought Thorin was not afraid of nobility…" she sighed.

"My Queen, these are laws set by our forefathers, the King would be going against all that if –"

"Well, I intend for this to be sorted soon – before I –" she paused. "I think we need to recognise you as a colony…"

"My lady, what you have done just today alone, had given us all a reason to stand proud again." He gestured to the rest of the sixty strong group who stood together proudly looking on at her, as though they were of one mind with Ubrag. "And we didn't want you to leave without swearing our loyalty to you, my Lady…"

He looked back again, and with almost one synchronous movement, the group knelt down on one knee, including the children, as though swearing some unspoken oath…

Her journey back had been a quiet one, deep in thought. She would want to make sure clean clothes, shoes, toys and books were sent for the children and she had listed all these out with Dori and Oin. And similar provisions for the few dams that lived there.

Hopefully Thorin was still entirely oblivious to her absence. If not she was now prepared to deal with his anger, and having seen these dwarves with her own eyes, it was fully worth it!

…..

She had ridden over, as soon as she received the Raven. Even if she could no longer fully count on Dis, she was grateful for the loyalty she received from Gul, spurred on by their shared hatred of the woman their King had sought to bed.

Handing the reins of her pony swiftly to the stable boy, and throwing a small pouch of coins at his feet, he instantly knew not to ask her any obvious questions, but to tend to her animal immediately.

Gul was waiting for her at the gates, a sinister smirk on her face, at the thought of finally opening his eyes to the lying, shrew, that she truly was. After taking a moment to straighten her clothes, Milla marched on.

…

"I can't believe you would deceive me like this!" Thorin paced his study angrily, as Shobha stood there initially, too angry to sit herself. "And Oin – truly?!"

"Thorin, the lass, was completely safe –"

"Leave Oin out of this! This is between us!" Shobha volleyed back sternly, fists balled at her sides.

"Aye, it is…" Dwalin began to inch towards the door, when Thorin shot him down with a icy glare.

"It should have been between us." Thorin replied quietly as he moved to stand very close beside her. He was so close, that when he spoke, his breath tickled her ear, making her shiver. "Next time they visit these dwarves, I will indeed tie you to our bed and have you any way I enjoy. And I will deny your release, until you beg me for it."

She rolled her eyes at him, much to his ire. His idea of punishment in bed, would probably be rather enjoyable to her! They had sex enough for her to know he was not into deviant practices that she wouldn't appreciate. Besides if her bits were rubbed raw from his non-stop pounding, so would his bits, and if he intended to tie her up, then he would be doing all the work, so would be the first to tire out! The inward desire to laugh at having thought this through was growing, so she drew her thoughts back to the problem at hand.

"I had to see it for myself. If you had been told there were innocent women and children amongst them, living in squalid conditions you would have claimed it was not true. Or that it couldn't have been trusted unless witness by yourself –"

"I would have trusted Oin." He watched her closely, spotting the telltale signs of her distraction. His focus remained solely on her, despite everyone else in the room. It was unnerving, and made her feel a little hot and bothered. But he clearly enjoyed that!

He wanted to reach out and touch her. To feel her completely distracted, as she did, when they were alone and lost in each other's eyes. But he restrained himself.

"But you'd have ignored him –" she began.

However, they were all interrupted by loud, urgent knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Thorin growled angrily, as Shobha moved to take a seat in a corner near Balin. This would all take time.

Much to their complete surprise, into the room burst Milla followed by Lady Gul, and then Dis. They appeared to be heatedly speaking amongst themselves.

"This is no concern of yours, you must leave!" Dis insisted firmly. "I warned you last time!"

"Our King deserves to know. So leave off!" Gul shouted back. "Sneaking off like a thief. Who knows what else…"

They burst into another argument, only to be interrupted by Thorin, himself.

"Know what?" He asked coldly taking a seat at his desk, his face completely unreadable.

Seeing him like this did scare Shobha a little. It made him appear ruthless. She imagined he would just as easily grant a pardon as he would a death sentence at this point, and she had seen him kill before with efficiency and without hesitation. That was the side of him that truly terrified her. Silently, she shrunk into her large chair.

"Your Majesty," Gul suddenly realised where she stood, and the importance of her audience, so fell into a curtsy with Milla following, and Dis took a step back. Apparently she too had noticed Thorin's shift in behaviour, and was also suitably scared.

"We come to you with the utmost urgency, bearing some troubling news." Milla began, but it appeared she too found herself feeling rather nervous now she was facing the Thorin who had gone into battle against Smaug, Azog, Bolg and legions of Orcs, instead of the dwarf that she had once seduced, or so she thought. She paused for a breath and cleared her throat. All the while, he sat there, almost statuesque, and chillingly calm.

It reminded Shobha of a predator, stalking it's prey. All this time, while she had some suspicion about it, the extent to which she had been playing with fire each time she had angered him or defied his specific orders, had finally sunk in.

Dwalin, moved from where he stood by the door to stand by Shobha, almost defensively. She watched the burly dwarf clench and unclench his fists quietly and set his grasp around the handle of his axe.

"What Lady Milla means to say is, we are concerned about our Queen..." Gul volunteered, attempting to sound more diplomatic.

Thorin merely shifted his terrifying gaze to Gul, who instantly shut up nervously.

Behind them, unseen and apparently unheard by the two dams, Fili and Kili appeared out of the secret passageway that led from the throne room direct to Thorin's study. They too silently moved towards where Shobha now sat with Balin, and flanked by Dwalin, watching what was unfolding in front of them.

"It's just that, our Lady is so nearing childbirth that it shows a lack of care for the son of Durin that she would be carrying..." Milla attempted to change her tone, hoping to placate and turn Thorin to their point of view. "And yet she is seen disguising herself and stealing away with the other healers on perilous journeys..."

"We couldn't imagine she had your blessing in doing this, hence her need for a disguise and the lack of a royal guard." Lady Gul now felt more confident with what she wished to say. "Surely you would wish to be made aware of such falsifications..."

"And if she is willing to take such risks at such crucial times - against your wishes, my Lord, what else could she be hiding...?" Milla added in a quieter and softer tone.

"So let me understand this matter you bring forth here, with as much urgency as to report another dragon's arrival," Thorin stood. "You believe, with complete conviction, that my consort has stolen herself away, under disguise to travel on a journey, both without my knowledge and against my direct wishes."

"Aye, your Majesty. And to associate outcasts, liars, Clanless dwarves, who have brought shame upon their elders and families." Milla offered. "It is unbecoming, and can only enrage your subjects more."

"Besides, it does not look well. Already, there is much gossip about the suitability of the Queen. And even worse about her character." And with that comment, even Gul couldn't help feel she might have stepped too far.

"So you can imagine what it would look like to those who might be observing such behaviour. And more importantly, we felt it important to protect you, my Lord." Milla added. She hoped that showing him their concern lay in his wellbeing might help win over his sympathy.

"And with what degree of certainty do you claim to have seen her, 'sneak' away? Are you sure you have not made a mistake?" Thorin asked calmly and the women simply looked at one another with the subtlest smirks of victory flashing across their faces.

All the while Shobha sat there silent, initially somewhat amused, but each passing comment began to rile her.

"Oh no, your Majesty, I saw her myself. She attempted to hide her identity using a peasants cloak. But I have other reliable witnesses." Gul spoke up adamantly.

Oin had begun to step back slowly at this point also, joining the princes, who glanced towards Shobha worriedly.

"You are a kind, brave and strong King, my Lord. We simply do not wish for you to be deceived by one who may be looking to take advantage of you -" Milla attempted to appeal to his vanity.

But Thorin stood from his desk, interrupting her speech of sorts.

"Do you truly believe, I, Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the Mountain, would have no idea of the goings on within my own Kingdom?" He spoke with a rather menacing tone. But the two dams were most taken aback when he moved to a side, extending his hand out to another who they had not registered the presence of. "Whether it might be rumours and gossip spread about me or my wife, by certain nobility... Or whether it might be simply the whereabouts or activities of my own consort?"

Milla and Gul remained frozen watching unblinking as Shobha slowly crossed over to join the King, taking his hand.

"Let's talk about character and deportment shall we? Perhaps we should speak of how noble ladies should not use abusive language towards anyone, let alone threaten to have servants flogged. Do YOU flog your servants? That would make you beyond vile - in fact you are a dirty rat!" Shobha found herself angrier at these two than she expected. She had tolerated their frank bullying for long enough!

"This is verbal abuse, your Majesty!" Milla screeched shrilly, and completely did not register events as Shobha stepped squarely towards her and slapped her. The sound echoed through the room.

"That is abuse you stupid bint! But in your case it was medical treatment for hysteria! They used to do that to women in Victorian times!" Shobha calmly explained as she then moved towards an equally shocked Gul, before landing a firm punch across her jaw. She hadn't meant to hit so hard, but the unsuspecting dam fell, inadvertently splitting her lip in the process. She urgently cradled her face as blood began to trickle down her chin. "And didn't you know that snitches get stitches?!"

"Argh! I will tell father! And he will inform Lord Dain!" Gul shouted at them all.

"I don't know about that." Thorin inspected Shobhas hand for injury as she shook it to relieve the sting from having punched the solid dam. "The Princes, Lady Dis, Lord Balin and Dwalin and Master Oin were all independent witnesses to the nasty stumble you had in my study, from which your injuries stem. Besides which, spreading slander about the King is punishable by banishment... But my wife was here to intervene on your behalf, and request that I forgive your misdemeanours, allowing you both to return back to the Iron Hills with your reputations intact and thus with prospects of good marriage?"

Thorin came to wrap his arm protectively around Shobha's waist as he finished.

The two stunned dams looked from one another to their King and then towards Dis.

"I would take my brother's very generous offer before the dungeons become your home, or worse!" Dis spoke sternly. "Come on. Let me take you to the infirmary, you silly girl!"

No sooner had Dis ushered the two dams out than a cheer erupted beginning with the two princes, spreading to Oin and Dwalin, whose enormous, crooked grin was self explanatory!

"Oh God! I shouldn't have done that!"

"What?! No!" Fili and Kili were immediately by her as Thorin, took her hand in his again and began to inspect it. But she shook her head.

"My waters just broke!" She clutched at her stomach as a small wave of pain hit her. Liquor began to pool at her feet slowly, as Thorin reached out to support her.

His cold, calm, calculating demeanour long lost to the utter panic that ravaged his mind like a wild fire in the summer!

"Can you walk? Let me carry you?"

"Argh no! I haven't lost the use of my legs! Just gone into labour!" She began to slowly walk towards the corridor.

"Come on laddie, let's get the lass to bed and changed." Balin stepped in to support her as Thorin fell into an utter panic.

"Kili, lad, you know what to do?" Oin looked behind at the two young princes who stood frozen to the spot like startled rabbits.

"Are ya deaf...?" Dwalin called out.

"We're on our way." Fili replied turning his brother around to move ahead of him.

...

She stood puffing out little breaths for the pain as Thorin held her.

"This seems a savage punishment Oin. Do you really wish -"

"Aye! It will help lad!" The healer explained again as he hurried about preparing what he needed on two small tables. "If ya can't keep calm for your lass, then we will send you out!"

"Keep caaaaaalm! I want yoooooouuu here!" Shobha groaned as she took a few more paces slowly. "You did this to me! Now be a fucking maaaaaaan!"

"Oh Mahal! What have I done to you my love!" Thorin's face was creased with worry as he attempted to keep calm, but simply found he couldn't. He was watching the one he loved the most suffer, and he knew well that this was only the start. "I love you, Shobha -"

She panted and let one hand go. Dwalin stepped forward and took Shobha's free hand.

"Yer doing marvellous, Princess." He reassured as she paced a bit more. Having taken off his vest he was already down to his soft tunic which he had rolled his sleeves up and washed his hands in preparation already. "Don't get all soppy baheluh, she needs your encouragement and strength. Now go wash yer hands. I'll take over for a bit."

Thorin remained as he was, earning a glare from Oin.

"Go on Thorin. Get your jacket off, roll up your sleeves and wash your hands." Dwalin offered again slowly. He could see his closest friend struggling with the fear and panic. It was no surprise, when he was only just keeping his own under control.

Oin quickly moved in guiding a more resistant Thorin away to their bathroom. Once inside, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of whiskey from a bag, undoing the cork he offered it to their King.

"Here. Take a few good mouthfuls of this."

"I do not wish to be -"

"Don't be a fool! It's to calm ya down! You're behaving like an orc that's spotted an army of dwarves!" The old dwarf whispered harshly. "We are all scared for the lass, Thorin. She's our family too, now, not just yours. But to do our best, we have to be calm, so I can do my job, and get the bairns out safely."

Finally understanding, he dropped his gaze from the healer to the bottle of Dwalins fine aged whiskey, that he held. Then nodding, partially in defeat, partially in acceptance, he took it, and pulling the cork out took several large swigs.

"Go on, a couple more. I know you need more before ya start to sway on yer feet." He urged, as the expectant father behaved as though he was being fed poison. "Dwalin has had a few sips too. He felt only the best would do in this moment. And then get washed up."

Oin remained there for some time, before patting Thorin on the back and returning to the bedroom.

His mind raced for a moment. All he could think of was the terrifying vision he had seen in Galadriels mirror. He hadn't dare breath a word of it to anyone, but Shobha somehow knew. She always did with him, even when he could hide his thoughts and emotions from Dwalin, who had known him almost all his life. The way she had kissed when they had spoken about the visions later, had made him realise the depth to which they were connected. She was the other half of his heart. The day he first met her, was the day his heart truly beat for the first time within his chest. He had never been nervous around dams or women, but with her it was different.

He flung his jacket and the mail he often wore on the floor, before rolling his sleeves and washing his hands and arms thoroughly. Staring in the mirror that hung over their sink, his mind flashed to when they first came to settle in these rooms after Erebor was reclaimed. He had never imagined his rooms as a Prince, would feel so perfect shared with another. The true King's chambers had two sinks, when they shared the one. But he had loved every moment of slipping his hands around her to reach the water. They had made love several times standing in front of this mirror, with her arching into him and clinging onto his neck, while he watched her face and torso in the mirror. Or sometimes her tiny hands clutching at the stone sink tightly as he penetrated her. All those times he had selfishly revelled in spilling himself deep within her, the relief, the pure pleasure and pride he had felt, now seemed so misplaced.

Taking one final look in the mirror, he shook his head at himself. He needed to take control of his panic. This was no longer about him. They all needed to be strong for her. If she didn't survive, nothing would matter anymore.

...

Thranduil had fallen asleep again in his study. Between the frustration of being unable to find any ancient magic or treatments for mankind in childbirth, and the terrible nightmares that plagued him when he finally found sleep, he had drunk himself into unconsciousness.

A heavy knock on his study startled him awake.

"Come in." He sat up and rubbed his eyes, as one of his guards announced the arrival of the dwarven Princes of Erebor.

Leaning back in his chair, the elvenking groaned.

"My King...?" The young guard looked at him uncertain about what his master wished.

"Yes, send them in..." He gestured as he rubbed his forehead again. His mind was still suitably sharp, even if his head throbbed slightly.

The golden haired crown prince led the way as his younger brother, Tauriel's lover, followed. They stood in front of his desk within moments with urgency written on their faces, the younger one frankly looking terrified.

"King Thranduil, we bring word from my Uncle..." Fili began, pausing for a moment. He saw how the elf fought his uncle when they arrived in Lorien, surely he would be expecting their arrival and anticipating what they intended to convey.

But Thranduil merely looked at him blankly.

"The Queen," Fili frowned, feeling his rage build as he noticed the half drunk wine goblet and the two empty carafes. "The Queen has gone into labour."

He finished and turned on his feet.

"Come Kili, let us find Tauriel." Fili began walking to the door, but Kili remained glued where he stood.

"I cannot do it..." The elf sighed lowering his head pathetically. "I have scoured our books and scrolls, but I can find nothing on how to save her..."

"Kili, come. This is futile. Tauriel will do what she can to help, at least." Fili called back.

"Not yet brother!" Kili stood watching as Thranduil raised himself to stand. "I should have expected this! All this time, I thought, perhaps uncle was wrong, and that maybe, just maybe, you might have changed. That she was the one to change us all. But he was right. You are nothing but self absorbed and useless! You have no loyalty, honour or care of any kind towards her, although you claim to love her as we do!"

After finishing what he has to say he moved to join his brother, only to hear a goblet and books come crashing to the floor!

"I have been trying! Day and night! Searching for the answers in all our scriptures but I cannot find anything that might help in saving her! Don't you see!" Thranduil yelled back. "Her fate was sealed when she fell in love with your King, when the Valar fated her to be the one to carry his heirs!"

Fili and Kili stood at the door watching as he walked over. They had never seen elves demonstrate this amount of emotion, and in particular not the Elven King.

"You would only be taking me there to watch her die! To witness her beautiful life fade into nothing!"

"Shame on you!" Kili wiped his eyes. They all feared she might die, but seeing him like this truly made it an impending event rather than a possibility. "We all fear the same. But we are sons of Durin, we don't run from a fight! Even with less magic or potions than you, we still remain by her side! And we will do all we can to help her, right until her dying breath! If she dies, we will not leave her to die alone!"

"Come Kili, leave him to rot in his Mirkwood." Fili replied as he walked out of Thranduil's study.

Kili remained for a brief time staring daggers at the Elvenking, before finally following his brother.

Thandruil grasped a glass carafe that sat on a side table near him and threw it at the fireplace angrily. It shattered into a thousand fragments as the remaining blood red liquid within oozed out over the grate beneath.

Despite having protected Greenwood and soldiered on even after Serinde's tragic death for centuries, he felt completely powerless. And yet the power and truth in the words which the young dwarven princes had reprimanded him with were unmistakable.

Among the papers that had dispersed across the floor was a journal he recognised well. It had belonged to Oropher, his own father, and it reminded him of his childhood. Even as a young elf he hated witnessing death. He had once encountered a hunter that had ventured into the borders of Greenwood, when it was still lush, and the spiders of dol Gul Dur had not taken hold of the south. After watching him stalk a half wounded doe hoping the hunter would finally give up, he had intervened, enchanting him to follow a mirage back out of the woods, while he had found the wounded animal himself. He had watched with horror as she collapsed by a small stream about to breath her last, when he knelt by her side and met her terrified gaze. He had performed an ancient incantation, and watched the doe fully recover before his eyes, but he had barely any strength to make his way back to the palace. The guards had finally found him and helped him back. Shobha's eyes reminded him of that doe. Even Serinde had big, dark eyes, which complimented her olive skin, unusual for the Teleri. It had been her unusual and rare appearance that he had found alluring.

Turning through the pages he could see how much for his father's journal was about him and his sister. As a King, he was great, and had a perception about people, their abilities and personalities which he could never fathom. But then, his father was fortunate to have the love and support of his mother throughout his life. It was his mother that had been widowed after Oropher had been struck down by a pack of orc in the end. She had mourned his loss until she made her final journey to the undying lands.

Thranduil knelt on the floor, glancing through his father's carefully maintained journal, as tears slowly trickled down his cheeks.

...

"I just cannot believe he would claim to love her, and yet be so cowardly in her hour of need." Kili groused handing several bags over to Fili, and gathering some more. "It matters not if he fails. But to be there is more important."

"Hopefully Legolas will reach Imladris in less than a day, and ride back with Gandalf immediately." Tauriel explained, as she handed several bags to Kili.

"What if that is too late?" Kili looked at her worried.

"We can only do what we can, brother." Fili placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him, but found little comfort in his own words. "What about the magic you performed on Kili? Would that not work for Shobha?"

"I will certainly try. And the King's healer is experienced, he will have more medicines," Tauriel reassured the brothers. "He is preparing to come."

"He was disgusting in his behaviour towards Shobha." Fili's face twisted with disgust as he recalled what Bilbo had discreetly explained to him. The Hobbit had clearly not revealed all, but his face had revealed more of his story than his words.

"He is the best we have." Tauriel shook her head hurrying to the stables. The many corridors and covered walkways felt like they had been marching for days as they finally reached the horses. "Besides, she has asked me to be there for her in the room. I feel very honoured, but we have little time to waste."

"Aye, all the others are male folk, except for Oin's assistant healer." Kili chuckled.

"But your mother is a midwife is she not?"

"Aye, but they did not get off to the best start. Amad was rather hostile, to put it nicely. If she had been that way towards my wife, I would have requested the same. Uncle is softer with her because she is his little sister, but he draws the line where Shobha has made her mind." Fili frowned as they began to load up Tauriel's horse.

"Oh dear, is it because -"

"Because she is not a noble dam." Kili rolled his eyes.

"But I have not met your mother yet, and now I will be meeting her as her rival!" Tauriel glanced from her love to his brother concerned for the first time. "She will see it as quite an insult that her sister-in-law asked an elleth to help with her delivery, when she has to wait outside."

"Leave Amad to me." Fili winked as he walked over to their ponies. "Besides I think she has learned her lesson with these matters! And we have all had an argument about Kili's attachment to you already. And Shobha gave her a very Queenly piece of her mind about it all!"

"Leave your ponies here," Tauriel gestured to them. "They are tired after the ride. You both will have to ride with me and the healer. In any case our horses are faster."

As they walked Tauriel's horse out of the stable they found the healer already waiting outside.

"Prince Fili will ride with you," she called out at Elendir, as she mounted her horse, and Kili followed behind.

"Thanks." Fili grumbled as he walked over to join the other elf.

Their activities were interrupted by the sound of hooves from nearby, all turning to come face to face with a large white stag.

Their horses instinctively parted allowing the majestic creature, with its enormous antlers to pass between them. Thranduil looked down at them and tilted his head.

"Then let us ride like the wind." With that the Elvenking set off immediately.

...

Dear All,

The next few chapters will be long, but there are only two more left. So I will aim to publish relatively fast (feeling a bit sad now, because I rather like these two). Please review/ fave/follow let me know your thoughts xx

Special thanks to –

Priya24626 – thank you for your really sweet comments. I am so glad you've enjoyed my story. Maybe it wont be goodbye…

ColdOnePaul – I want to say thank you for all your lovely Very in depth analyses and reviews. I love the way you think, and actually your thoughts on her Teleri blood might be very correct (more to come in the next chapter). And I completely agree about Thorin, he is in effect almost two hundred years old, and I think quite fixed in his ways. There is also an arrogance about him as the heir to the throne, which he probably had since he was young, and everyone else usually just bows to his will because of that. She is probably the only one that challenges him in some ways, and he is soft when it comes to her I guess.

Also I love all the ideas on the future developments. I think you have inspired me to consider a sequel! :)

UnaLouise – gosh I feel really humbled by this! It really has been an emotional rollercoaster x


	48. Chapter 48

' _The Culmination'_

Shobha knelt down at the foot of their bed, puffing. With each wave the pain was intensifying.

Thorin crouched beside her, with an arm supporting her.

"Let me rub your back, my love, it might help ease the pain," he used a soft linen to mop the fine drops of perspiration from her brow as she rocked on her knees.

She nodded through gritted teeth.

"Let us get you back on the bed lass. It's been some hours, I should examine you," Oin explained.

"Again?" Thorin grumbled in irritation. "Perhaps I should, I know what you are looking for –"

"Keep your fucking fingers away from my vaginaaaaaa!" She gripped his shoulders tight as she raised herself to stand through the pain. Her vice-like grip made him wince. "Or I will fucking cut them offffffffffff!"

"Come on Princess," Dwalin helped her on to the bed, as Thorin looked on a little hurt. "Get the sheet to cover her will ya."

After a few moments in silence, as Thorin helped Dwalin to cover her, they sat at either side of the bed. She turned to Thorin and he instinctively gave her his hand, while Oin examined her again.

"Almost there, lass," he attempted to reassure her, although he was beginning to worry about how exhausted she looked.

"I need to pee." She crawled towards the edge of their bed, where Thorin helped her off, and silently began to aid her journey. When they neared the door to the bathroom, she stopped and turned to him. "I will manage the rest –"

"No. I am watching you in extraordinary pain, which will only get worse, while being completely powerless to help you, my love, and I am still jealous that Oin gets to see a part of you that should only belong to me. I do not think I would lust after you any less, if I heard you relieve your bladder." He uttered softly, unwilling to let her go.

Squeezing his hand, she sighed, nodding. Her legs felt weak, and her body felt heavy.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I love you and need you to be my husband. To help me. And let Oin do what he needs to," she softened, grimacing through another contraction. "And all of me belongs only to you, no matter what…"

"I always love you, my lady."

"This is much harder than I imagined." She leant against him.

"But you are so strong, and brave my beauty. And I will be here with you all the way. So together we will get through this." He smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I promise."

….

 _The first sensation that she felt was the feeling of floating, in warm water. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at perfect blue skies. It seemed she was floating on her back in crystal clear shallows of the ocean. Her aches and pains appeared soothed by the gentle waves that washed over her naked skin. She seemed quite submerged in the tropical waters, with only the tip of her swollen abdomen, her face and the peaks of her breasts subject to a warm sea breeze. She shifted, wondering how deep the shallows were, and how she stayed afloat so perfectly._

 _"Easy there, little lady," a deep voice cautioned her softly, as she found she was being supported by a strong pair of arms all the while._

 _Letting out a squeak in surprise at finding herself no longer alone, she lowered her legs to find the soft sandy floor, and very shallow water, she could sit in, while remaining submerged to her shoulders. It was truly the perfect temperature, and the perfect depth._

 _Ulmo._

 _"I've got you, little one." She could feel him lean her against him. He too appeared to be completely naked! But she was so exhausted, this brief pain relief was too needed for her to be bothered by his complete nudity. His skin was warm, and unlike Thorin, completely smooth. It was like what she imagined a shark skin would be like._

 _"I do change shape, to that of a large shark at times," he let out a deep rumbling chuckle from within his chest, making his skin rub against hers. It made her tense up. "Oh no, little one, don't do that…"_

 _A large arm snaked around her torso, just grazing the under side of her breasts as he moved her to sit on his lap, brushing her wet hair over one shoulder, and trailing that free hand gently over her abdomen. He was almost effectively turning himself into a chair to support her._

 _But as she relaxed a bit more she could feel his cock against her, and stiffened again._

 _"I promise, you are safe with me," he reassured stroking her belly lovingly. It was strangely soothing. "I could wear a loincloth, but you will find nothing is as smooth against your skin as my bare skin."_

 _He wasn't wrong. Even Thorin's soft tunics were not as comfortable._

 _"Now try to relax your body, little lady," he spoke into her ear as he trailed his hand down from her stomach to her thighs. "Let the water soak into your skin… open up your legs and let it enter you to ease the pain of your womb…"_

 _Bringing his large legs around her, he trailed his hand up her thigh, stopping partway to gently ease one of her thighs against his._

 _"You carry my child too. And this is the only way I can be there for you," he trailed his hand back up to her stomach lovingly, like a father would. "Unfortunately, mortals were never designed to birth the children of the Ainur, so it will be painful. I am trying to give you some relief for a few hours, for I see your contractions have been too frequent to allow you adequate rest…"_

 _He was not wrong, the water and even his skin, made her pain feel greatly lessened!_

 _"Why does it feel like I am cheating on Thorin?"_

 _"You are not... I am merely supporting your body. You would not find the waters as soothing had you any clothes on. So lean back and rest." He gently pulled her against his chest again, where she began to relax against his strange shark-skin. "I apologise I could not do more for the pain until now, but you have a little respite here, until your labour begins… Manwë owes me much, so I have called upon a favour to be repaid to allow for this, otherwise he would not care for the plight of childbirth, let alone for that of a mortal woman…"_

 _"I don't know whether I can do this." She shut her eyes as she took what little rest she could._

 _"Hush, little one. You are much stronger than you think. You have the strength to carry my son… I knew that all along. It is no coincidence that you first arrived here, in water…" he leant her head against his chest, stroking her hair gently. "Now rest, I will keep you supported… and remember I am in every drop of water, so I am there with you through your labour…"_

…..

"Oh God! Thorin, I think this is it. Please call Oin!" Reaching over, she clutched at him, as she woke up suddenly, groaning in pain.

She had spent almost twelve hours in early labour so far, and the timing between some contractions until now had not been long enough to allow her adequate rest. So she was silently grateful to Ulmo for his intervention.

"Aaaarggghhhh…" she gripped the sheets as the pain ripped through her body. "I have to push now!"

Suddenly the room was filled with people again, and she found the firm hand of Dwalin.

"Here, Princess, squeeze my hand – it's better than the sheets." He took her hand as she squeezed with a strength she didn't realise still remained in her. "That's it lass, do yer worst. Old Uncle Dwalin can take it.."

Gritting her teeth she bore down hard as another wave of pain jettisoned through her. There was a sudden gush of warm liquid between her legs.

"Oooh shit… did I piss myself?" She cringed between the spiralling pain.

"No, my lady…" she heard Thorin attempting to keep his tone even as he helped Oin, support her legs, so he could examine her.

"Oh Jesus, it's shit…?"

"No lass! Stop worrying!" Oin spoke sternly.

"Oin!" Thorin sounded worried again.

"Errrrrrgggghhhh…" she gritted her teeth and grasped Dwalin's hand again as she felt the next wave of mounting pain.

"Don't push yet! Blow out and pant," Oin shouted calling out for his assistant. "That's it. Good girl… where is Lisel? Lisel!"

"Here get up here, Baheluh," Dwalin called. "She's struggling over there with the hot water, I will help."

Within moments, the room was bustling again. Lisel and Dwalin helping Oin, as she panted, puffed and pushed, each time he guided her.

"Was that blood?" Shobha looked over at Thorin's face, which seemed to confirm her suspicions, and that possibly it was quite an amount.

"Look at me." Thorin suddenly spoke with great conviction. "Keep looking at me, my love. You are doing marvellously!"

There was a further knock on the door and a tall lady appeared, with a flash of red hair, in her peripheral vision. Turning she spotted Tauriel and smiled weakly. The elleth had changed into healers robes, she had seen among the elves at Mirkwood. Swiftly moving to her, she patted Shobha's arm reassuringly.

"I'm sorry it took us a little time. I will explain soon enough…"

"We need help down here, lass." Dwalin called out, as she moved over to help.

Several painful contractions later, she could hear muffled conversations and the clatter of steel, before Oin finally spoke.

"The babe is a bit large, lass, so you will feel a little pain shortly, but you are doing well," despite his attempt to reassure her, even Oin sounded less convincing now. She knew him well enough to know when he was lying, as he did with the dying injured.

"Look at me, love. That's it," Thorin squeezed her hand and mopped the beads of sweat off her brow again. "Are you thirsty?"

She shook her head, groaning again in pain.

"No I need drugs! And for you to get this baby out of me right now!" She cried out angrily. Between the searing pain and the mounting fatigue, she was too far gone to be reassured by anyone. "There is another one after this remember?"

"Aye lass… now when I tell you to push, you push…" Oin softened his tone. "Hold… hold… good girl… just a little bit longer…"

Then a sudden sharp pain cut through what was already unbearable, as she heard the slicing of skin.

"Now one big push! Well done!" Oin sounded partially relieved. "That's it lass, the head's out… now puff out but don't push for a moment, and gather your strength…"

She could feel more movement and adjustment as he worked.

"I'm so tired Thorin…" she rested against the headboard again.

"I know, my beauty, but you can do this." He peppered her face with kisses, before wiping her forehead again, and pressing a damp flannel to her neck after moving her hair aside. "Take some deep breaths to recover… here do it with me…"

He stroked her head softly.

"Get ready for one last big push lass…"Oin called out again, before turning to Tauriel. "Get a clean towel ready lass… now push… poooooosshhhhh!"

They all seemed to be pushing with her at that point. And so, heart pounding, gripping Thorin's hand and bearing forward, she mustered all the strength she had, feeling another spurt of what she now knew was blood, escaping her. Finally feeling relief at the sound of a loud and strong, cry, she fell back into Thorin's waiting arms, panting from the struggle.

"Thorin, here ya go… Adad." Oin called after a moment, but Thorin hesitated, continuing to stroke her hair, and mop her head. She looked exhausted, and the amount of blood she had already lost worried him.

"Go… bring our son over, so I can see him… Adad," she smiled at him.

"Och Thorin, he looks just like ya!" Dwalin cooed, as he smiled at the baby, swaddled in Tauriel's arms.

Thorin carefully cradled the babe in his arms. He took in the perfectly formed face of his son. From the shock of dark curly hair on his head, the dark lashes that rested on his cheeks, his high cheek bones like Shobha's to his soft nose and full lips, he was unmistakably enamoured by their first born. After his initial cry, he had settled down quietly, and with a short breathing space between the first delivery and the next, he carried the young prince over to meet his mother.

"Look what we made, my beauty," Thorin smiled as he lowered the bundle into her arms. "This is your Mama. She's been singing to you all this time in the bath, when she thinks your Adad can't hear her."

"Welcome to the world my little baby."

The infant prince opened his eyes in response to her voice attempting to look around.

"Oh Thorin, he does look so much like you." She stroked his little cheek, smiling, as tears filled her eyes, as she thought back to a time when his story would have ended at the hands of Azog or Bolg.

"Aye, but he has your perfect nose and mouth," Thorin leant over to kiss her again, wrapping an arm around them both, his family.

Their joy was interrupted when she winced again.

"Take him Thorin, I think the next one is coming…"

"Let me take the wee bairn, lassie," a gentle vice spoke to her other side. Balin stood to the left of the bed offering his arms out, where she gently placed the bundle. "And what fine addition to the line of Durin."

"You're back Balin!" She smiled.

"Aye lass, there is a large number of dwarves, elves and even a hobbit waiting out there. They're all nervous and arguments were breaking out, so I had to sort them out." The rosy-cheeked dwarf smiled softly as he cradled the precious bundle.

She puffed through a new wave of pain once more.

"Oin!" Thorin growled, offering Shobha his hand again.

"Aye lad, I know. But nature needs to ready the lass again." Oin turned to Tauriel, handing her another blood-soaked towel. "Tauriel, lass, where are those elvish herbs you said."

He watched carefully as she opened a jar containing a green paste, which he healer took a large dollop of and moved to apply it on his labouring wife, making her draw in a breath sharply.

"Distract me please…" she pleaded.

"So… how soon do you think we could try for a Princess?" Thorin smiled cheekily, only to have her squeeze his hand in a bone crushing grip. "Agh… that's my good hand, beautiful! You know, the one that I do… that to you with… so better not break it my love –"

"Och Thorin! The Princess asked you to distract HER! Not US!" Dwalin moaned, his face twisted with disgust.

"How about a name, for our first born my lady. I have had little time to consider one –"

She cried out in pain again leaning forward this time.

"That's it lass, yer doing well…" even Oin sounded less certain this time.

"I thought perhaps, Durin. I saw him in Lady Galadriel's mirror." Thorin suggested.

"I saw him in a dream. He had blue eyes with small patches of brown colouring…" she groaned again. "But he was not so keen on the old name… wanted something more fitting."

"Aye?" Thorin raised an eyebrow wondering where she was going with this. "Clearly you have given this some thought my lady."

"Mmmmm… I actually thought perhaps Thráin was a good name…?" She puffed, as he smiled. There was no need for him to answer, his face revealed it all. The immense sorrow he bore for never having laid his father to rest was insult to injury after his grandfather had been taken by Azog, who refused to return his body even after Nar's pleas. He had returned a broken dwarf. Nar had never made the journey to the Blue Mountains, passing away on the way. Thorin nodded at his wife, and kissed her again, with tears in his eyes.

He looked over at Oin and Tauriel, their activity had become more frenetic, and both appeared subtly worried, even with the concentration written across their faces.

"Where is that elven healer? Did Thranduil not send one?" Thorin inquired.

"There was a little misunderstanding," Balin frowned.

"A misunderstanding..?"

"Aye lad, one thing led to another and… it matters not laddie. Thranduil is finding some rare herbs for the lass…"

"Thranduil?"

"Aye," the fluffy, white haired dwarf looked as surprised as Thorin was.

…

"What could be taking them so long?" Fili paced the corridor. "It's been over an hour since Lisel informed us the babe was born, but no word of the second child or Shobha."

"This is why I –"

"Amad, this is not the time to press your advantage. It was Shobha's choice, and I support her." He frowned with frustration. "You behaved like a wild man when you first met her, and brought that woman into their lives!"

"And how did you behave when you knocked out the elven healer? Like a civilised dwarf?" Dis halted him in his path, standing there with her hands on her hips. It reminded him of how she would admonish them when they had misbehaved as dwarflings. He often took the blame for his little brother even then. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"It matters not, Amad." Fili cast a glance at Bilbo who had discreetly informed him of how the lecherous healer had taken advantage of her. "How long could it take Kili, Ori and Thranduil to find herbs?"

"They will be back soon enough laddie," Gloin came over and set his hand on his shoulder in solidarity. "Until then, your uncle and Shobha have all the best dwarves in there."

"And what about Legolas, did Tauriel say how long it would take from him to get back with Gandalf?" Bilbo stepped towards the two dwarves, speaking quietly. "We need him here."

"What is it that worries you Master Baggins?" Fili suddenly focussed on him, brows knitted together.

"I don't like how she has been preparing for death… listing her wishes, creating a journal of her family and her own story for her unborn children, writing letters…" Bilbo scratched his head nervously. "You know… um… and I think worries me most – she made some bargain with Thorin in Lothlorien… neither of them will admit the full details, but umm… she agreed to a coronation and taking a role officially as his consort!"

Fili looked at him confused.

"Surely she had a change of heart then… I do not understand?"

"Don't you see?" The hobbit frowned, his expression made his usually youthful looks reveal their true age. "She always hated that… resisted it with all she had…"

"But she's not proud, she would submit to his wishes if it meant helping the outcast dwarves?" Fili pulled him over to a corner with Gloin, speaking in a hushed tone.

"I fear, she felt it would not matter what she agreed to because she believed she would die all along." And with that Bilbo Baggins had vocalised his fears, even though he had desperately attempted to avoid it, for doing so almost made them more than a paranoia. "You need to go and find Thranduil, right away, he's the only other, except Gandalf who can save her… I just know it –"

The doors to the Kings bedroom swung open suddenly and Dwalin rushed out, making the waiting group outside in the corridor jump. Dori, Bifur and Bofur who were almost passed out from drinking bottles of strong whiskey to calm their nerves, staggered onto their feet, while Dis attempted to peer in, only to have he doors shut in her face.

"Fili, lad, we need ya in here for a moment!" He gestured with urgency. His tunic was covered with far too much blood for any of their liking and he looked more like having returned from war than a birth. "Hurry up now!"

"How does she fare?" Dis rushed over to him. "How is the new babe?"

"The first born prince is strong and does well, the younger prince has just been delivered but we need some help –"

"I can help!" She offered, almost desperate to see what was going on.

"There is nothing you can do my Lady, we need a strong lad to fetch us something." Dwalin spoke as he turned ushering Fili back in to the room, and shutting the door behind.

Inside Fili found the room abuzz with activity. Tauriel, Oin and Lisel surrounded Shobha, they were all covered in blood. It was too much blood, Shobha could not possibly lose so much and survive. His heart pounded with each step he took, only to find Thorin desperately cleaning a newborn in a towel beside Shobha. She looked exhausted. Her onyx hair dishevelled and partially stuck to her forehead where she had been perspiring, he skin pallid and grey, not her usual warm brown. And she lay almost flopped against the ornate, tall headboard of Thorin's grand bed.

"Here, lad! Hurry!" Dwalin moved him towards the new parents.

As he neared, the new born babe appeared to be struggling to breathe, his lips blue and his skin also grey-tinged.

"Princess, I have Fili here –"

"Fili, Please, I need your help. I need you to stay calm, and go straight to the kitchens, find only Elin or Bombur, and fetch the cleanest ice they have from their larders." She even sounded weak, but he took a deep breath attempting to stay calm and take in all she said. "It should be at least four of your handfuls."

He nodded.

"Then come straight back, place it in that bowl of cold water there, and crush it. Then wrap the crushed pieces of ice in a towel so the cold can be felt through the towel, but will not soak into the skin." She took several breaths again. It looked as though she was gasping for air, but she went on. "This bit will sound terrible, but I promise it is necessary, and you must do exactly as I say… you place that ice wrapped towel over the baby's face completely and count to ten. If the babe cries strong before then stop. But he must be pink when you remove it again, or you should see the colour returning to his face. Now repeat what you need to do so I know you have it all."

Fili took in the instructions fully, and repeated them to her, although he began to fear for the worst. He wondered whether she was instructing him because she believed she would die before then. He turned to hurry out.

"This way lad. Avoid having to talk to anyone, it will only delay ya." Dwalin pointed at the door to Thorin's study, indicating that Fili should take the secret passageway. And with that he disappeared through the doors.

"Take your shirt off and put him on your bare skin," she instructed, wincing again.

"Oin! What's going on?" Thorin demanded whipping his tunic off fast before picking up the babe and placing him against his chest , then leaning on the headboard beside his wife. She looked too pale, and sounded far too weak.

"We have to free the placenta." Tauriel shouted at him. "Let him work!"

"It's ok, my love." Shobha leant against her husband who stroked their second born babe. Her breathing ragged, her voice was little more than a whisper. "I love you… I think I loved you always…"

"I love you with all my heart. My beauty, I need you to be strong, and stay with me…" Thorin grabbed her hand with one as he cradled the infant with his other. "You have to fight for us…"

"My three best guys…" she smiled feeling her eyelids heavy and her heart racing. The agitation she felt some time earlier had faded away into a strange calm. She had seen this in her trauma patients before, it was the final stages of major haemorrhage. Except there were no blood transfusions, or fluids coming her way. No resuscitations. There was only one thing awaiting her and she knew what was coming.

"Stay awake, my love!" He rubbed her cheek. "Dwalin!"

His best friend was immediately by her side, patting her face with his bloodied hands.

"Princess! Princess! Ay lass! Ya need to tell us what yer going ta call this bairn! He needs a name to hold on to!" He grasped her shoulders, brushing the hair off her face, patting her cheeks gently. Her skin felt icy.

"Don't the Male dwarves name the children?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"I want you to name our sons, Amralime." Thorin looked at Dwalin panicked. "Your choices have been perfect thus far."

"Wake up lassie!" Dwalin yelled again, as she began to shut her eyes.

"Ugh! I've just given birth, I'm tired." She whispered in a quiet voice again, smiling almost dreamily now. The pain of what Oin and Tauriel were inflicting on her nether regions was too great for her to focus. She simply wanted to fade away now, in peace.

"Ye can do better than that!" Dwalin shouted again, like a drill sergeant.

"I was thinking…" she winced as they moved her again. "I was thinking Arundin… after my father Arun and yours… since you have adopted me into your middle earth family."

Balin who had moved closer to them with the other babe still happily sleeping in his arms nodded, as tears softly flowed down his pink cheeks, silently.

"Arun and Fundin…" Thorin repeated, tears clouding his eyes too. He had grown to love her parents a great deal, and imagined her mother would have been here with her and her father would have been moved by her choice of name. "Arundin is perfect…"

"Princess? Princess! Shobha…! Shobha!" Dwalin shouted shaking her, but her eyes were shut and apart from the odd movement she made in reaction to his shaking and the pain they were inflicting as the healer attempted to stop her bleeding, there was no response.

…

 _Shobha ran across her parents soft lawn barefoot. She wore her little red summer dress, the one that she loved when she was four. She was giggling as her sister and father chased her._

 _"I'm going to get you both with the hose!" She could hear his voice from behind laughing..._

 _Her thoughts then jumped to her first day at school. It was lunch time and they were all cueing to go into the dinner hall, when she spotted a little boy from her class. He stood there crying, so she walked over unsure of what to do or say._

 _"Hi, have you been naughty?" She asked tentatively, which made him suddenly look up, wiping his tears with his sleeve. He looked at her blankly. "Is that why you're standing there? Has the teacher punished you?"_

 _He shook his head._

 _"I forgot my lunch…" he replied softly, sobbing as he attempted to stop himself. "The teacher said she would calmly my mum, but she works, so she won't be at home…"_

 _"Don't worry, that's not a problem," she looked down at her red lunchbox. "You can share mine!"_

 _She smiled at him, and for a moment he had to think about what she had just said._

 _"Really…?"_

 _She nodded, and he smiled back weakly._

 _"Thank you!" He began to walk with her. "It's my first day…"_

 _"I know – me too."_

 _"I'm Thomas… what's… what's your name?"_

 _"I'm Shobha..."_

 _A sharp pain seared through her chest. Her thoughts flashed forward again. She was at her friends house. She remembered this moment as though it was yesterday. Turning around in the small study, her eyes met his emerald greens. They sparkled with a hint of something she was unfamiliar with. All she knew was that she really liked Graham, her friends older brother. Thoughts of him, did things to her body, and occasionally distracted her when she visited Jessica._

 _He stepped closer, his tall and broad frame much bigger than her, but still not quite that of a man. She was thirteen and he was seventeen. Her heart beat out of her chest with every step he took towards her._

 _"You look pretty in that dress," he moved closer, as she now was backed almost completely into the wall._

 _"Thanks, you always look nice…" she didn't know what to say. But he seemed to understand, reaching down, he took her hand in his and smiled._

 _"I like you, Shobha. You don't need to say or do anything that you don't want with me… I have a sister your age remember." He winked. "And she goes to an all girls school too, because my parents don't want her to date at your age either."_

 _Shobha giggled nervously._

 _"No it's not that…" she stepped closer to him feeling braver suddenly. "I've never kissed anyone before…"_

 _"And do you want to?" His green eyes twinkled again._

 _She moved even closer to him again, and nodded. As he lowered his face close to hers, she shut her eyes, feeling his warm hands touch her cheeks and wander down to her waist, before his lips finally pressed against hers..._

 _Another pain shot through her lower half this time, and another memory flashed._

 _Her parents had dropped her off in her halls at Uni, and they were now back at the car. They both hugged her, before waving at her as they drove away…_

 _One by one the memories flashed by. Each felt fresh, even though she hadn't thought of those moments for a long time._

 _And then she was back in Wales, having fallen as she desperately attempted to out run the large warg. Then as she turned and attempted to shield herself with her backpack, a handsome warrior had appeared from no where, killing the creature with vicious efficiency. Then within moments, he was pulling her onto her feet. Thorin stood there, covered in mud, and black blood that belonged to the animal, as he assessed her carefully with his deep blue eyes._

 _Her memories with Thorin continued to replay, as she recalled their first dance together, the last memory of her parents before she left for middle earth, moments from their journey, the battle, and Melthoron's hatching._

 _Then finally she saw her family, here. Balin carefully cradled Thráin, as a bare chested Thorin held Arundin against his chest, covering the babe with a soft blanket. And Dwalin stood grinning, looking over at the youngest born, tears making his blue eyes twinkle._

 _All the people she loved in her life that she would never see again... Her parents wouldn't even know what had happened to her…_

...

Dear All,

thank you again for all your lovely comments. please let me know your thoughts and comments xx

Special thank you to -

ColdOnePaul – the nameless dwarves are a complex one - I kind of came at it more from a perspective of Brits love to support an underdog. Whether in sport or otherwise… Lol! But I like the comparison with the Dalit, and the untouchable state etc. I know from wider reading that the Buddha over 2500 yrs ago was against this ill treatment, and was among the first to treat women and others with lower social standing well. But alas, Buddhism was wiped out in India from the time of the Mughals, including the destruction of Nalanda, one of the early universities, and I suspect they may have faired less persecution if not for that. There will be a glimpse of what happened to the petty dwarves in the final chapter.

You def don't miss a thing – she hasn't told Thorin about Ulmo…

UnaLouise – wow thank you so much! I feel humbled by your words… I hope you like the last few chapters too x


	49. Chapter 49

' _Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved.'_

 _\- Twilight_

'At the End'

Fili arrived back in the Kings chambers, where everyone was rushing about in a panic. He took the ice straight to the bowl that sat on a side table next to the bed where Thorin sat, cradling the baby against his bare chest. The golden haired prince had never seen his Uncle looking as panicked as he did.

Glancing down at the bowl the block of ice remained as it was. It would be no good wrapped in the towel like this.

"Shobha…" Fili turned to ask her a question and to his horror noticed her laying there. She was flopped over like a rag doll, blood streaks on her cheek with Dwalin, attempting to revive her using smelling salts, and tapping her cheek gently with his large, bloodied hands. He had clearly been helping Oin and Tauriel until now.

"Hurry Fili, the babe is still blue. Shobha said his heart was beating too fast," Thorin urged his heir.

Turning back to the bowl angry and frustrated, Fili punched the solid block of ice with his bare fist over and over, tears filling his eyes. He had saved her lifeless body once, but it seemed this time her beautiful life would be lost forever.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, he took scoops of ice, now tinged with blood from the broken skin of his knuckles, and wrapped it in the towel as she had advised. If she had used her last breath to instruct him how to save her youngest son, then he would make certain to carry it out to the letter.

"Uncle, hurry. Hold the babe face up." Fili moved closer, as Thorin did as he was told.

"You recall what to do?"

"Aye, Uncle. You forget that she once instructed me how to save her." He almost choked on his words. Moving purposefully, still a little worried about possibly suffocating the babe, he slowly lowered the ice wrapped in a towel to mould it over his tiny blue-tinged face.

"Fili." Thorin grunted, but his nephew simply shook his head.

"Let me concentrate." Fili dismissed him, continuing his silent count nervously. He would either save or kill this babe. But he trusted in her abilities as a healer, for she had been spot on at all other times.

Following several further very long seconds, Fili pulled the ice wrapped towel away as the baby began to cry weakly. His lips were turning pink, and the grey tinge to his olive skin disappearing. Fili and Thorin exchanged a glance as they both let out breaths they appeared to have been holding all the while.

Thorin immediately cradled his youngest son against his bare chest again, as his nephew brought a soft blanket to wrap over the babe.

"Oin! What are we doing for Shobha?" Fili looked at the team working on her with urgency.

The healer was now visibly sweating as he worked furiously, Tauriel and Lisel fetching him what he called for.

"Let him work lad –" Dwalin began, as he brought a fresh damp cloth and began to wipe the blood off her cheeks from where he had touched her face. He didn't dare make eye contact with either Thorin or Fili, for he was certain he would be unable to control the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"She is barely breathing, Dwalin!" Fili protested, pacing up and down in the small space he had. "I am going back out to find Kili and Thranduil –"

But they were all interrupted when the doors to Thorin's study flew open.

Kili led Thranduil into the room, where everyone looked at them shocked. The tall elf, had also changed from his usually extravagant clothing into a simpler tunic and trousers, with his sleeves rolled up. He carried what looked like a large vat of fresh swabs. while Kili who looked tired himself and quite dishevelled, carried another vat of herbs that had been ground to a paste. Even the youngest Durin had changed his clothes.

"Thank you. Set that there." Thranduil guided, before joining Oin and Tauriel. His eyes temporarily found the unconscious face of the woman laying there on the bed, revealing possibly a hint of sorrow and fear before continuing to her husband. Then he addressed Thorin, but this time there was a slight softness to his tone. "King Thorin."

"King Thranduil." Thorin tilted his head.

"My warmest congratulations on the delivery of your two Princes. I wish them both long, happy and fulfilling lives." Thranduil bowed his head in a rare act of graciousness towards the dwarf. "Now if I am to heal the Queen, I will need to touch her. The bleeding will not stop unless the placenta is removed and I will then need to apply a paste of herbs with swabs to stem the bleeding."

Thorin nodded, still uncertain of what to make of his efforts. The elf was no healer, as far as he was aware, but he had heard of elven magic and their healing spells. It could only be presumed that the elvenking was just as capable as any healer.

"Kili! What took you so long, brother?" Fili walked over to meet his younger brother as he moved towards the foot of the bed.

"We almost had to go to the halls of Mados and back to find these cursed herbs! Amaranthus, Vervain and White Oak!" Kili positioned the large jar carefully, before he stood up. The young dwarf happened to glance at the bed, where she lay, blood soaked, as Oin and Tauriel moved aside for Thranduil. That brief moment of a clear view of Shobha's bloodied nether regions with a partially delivered placenta was all that he needed. "Oh… Brother… I feel –"

He had witnessed much on their quests, gory battle and hacked wargs, Orcs, humans and even dwarves. But this, was simply too much for him. Beyond the sea of what could be easily her entire life's blood, was the gore, and it appeared they had even cut her skin down there to allow the babes to emerge!

Fili watched his younger brother's face pale, and his eyes roll back as he collapsed with a thud. He rushed over to pick Kili up and move his limp body aside.

Thranduil appeared unperturbed and continued on with his work.

Thorin could only watch on helplessly, as he cradled his newest born against his chest. Glancing briefly at the babe, his skin was pink once more and he now slept breathing comfortably, completely oblivious to the potentially final moments of his mother. Stroking the soft olive skin of his sons back, Thorin's eyes suddenly rested on a blemish that marked his otherwise perfect skin. A deep blue trident, marked the skin over his shoulder. It was perfectly designed as though inked, and yet much like the mark that had suddenly appeared on Shobha's skin, it was too intricate to have been inked even by the most skilled artisan in all of Arda.

"Tauriel, I need your help." Thranduil spoke, as he carried on. "Cleanse your hands thoroughly. Then soak the swabs first in clean water then in the paste. And have them ready. As soon as I dislodge this, I need to wash my hands and then apply the soaks…"

…

 _Despite the pain of childbirth, the episiotomy, and what Oin and Tauriel were inflicting on her, she had apparently passed out. Her body had gone on to feel so heavy, that she was unable to lift her arm to stroke the soft hair on her youngest born infant's head any longer. She had felt Thorin's hand clutch onto hers in desperation, until even her fingers had felt tired. Eventually she had stopped even feeling his skin anymore._

 _Slowly, the sounds of everyone moving about urgently, the angry voices, Thorin's urgent demands, the movements in and out of the room, had all died away._

 _Then slowly, very slowly, she had faded into darkness. All those days when she had realised this would happen, she had somehow expected far worse, and certainly she had imagined her heart would be filled with severe sadness._

 _While her heart ached for never being able to touch or see her sons or Thorin, or all those she had come to love so dearly, she also felt strangely at peace._

 _And now, here she stood in complete darkness. She could not make out a room, nor walls, nor the floor._

 _She took several steps. Then finding her body no longer ached, she carried on walking, but it was all pitch black nothingness._

 _So this was death._

…

"It's not working Thranduil!" Thorin yelled, watching her. He was certain her breath which had become shallower and more ragged, had now stopped altogether. "Dwalin! Clean yourself, and take the babe!"

Fili moved towards Shobha. He had already removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves before he had attended to the youngest prince. The training she had given him in what she had called 'basic life support' was still firmly in his memory.

Climbing onto the bed, he looked down at Thranduil, who continued to work furiously, then looked at her limp body. If not for the grey pallor to her, he would have imagined her to be peacefully sleeping. When they had travelled on the quest, she had set her strange bedroll near him and Kili. It was clear his uncle had a relationship with her, from the very first moment he returned to them with her, so he had always feared becoming too close to her. But he had watched her sometimes, as she slept, from where he lay. Her raven hair overflowing from out of her bed roll and her dark lashes resting against her cheeks, she didn't look like other women he had ever seen before. She had features that looked oddly young to be a fully grown woman, and yet she was attractive. She was very much a stark contrast to their dwarrowdams.

Lowering his face to hers and turning his cheek, he could no longer feel a breath, nor could he see the rise and fall of her chest.

"What are you doing Fili?" Thorin demanded as he stood opposite to him, reaching out to clutch her hand. "Shobha?! Shobha!"

"She's not breathing!" Fili quickly moved his hand under her breast to search for a heart beat, then pressed his hand against her neck. "I can't hear or feel her heart beating! She taught me to do this once –"

"No! No! This cannot be!" Thorin shouted. "Thranduil! Oin!"

"I need a little more time –" the elvenking yelled back.

"How much more?" Fili shouted above the din.

"As much as you can get me!"

"Uncle, listen to me. This is how I saved her once. If you want to help her, you must watch me, then take over blowing into her mouth exactly as I do, when I say so." Fili removed the pillows that propped her head up. Then positioned himself over her chest, before commencing compressions exactly as she once taught him. Since he had carried out the process on her after she drowned, it was a lesson he would never forget for the rest of his days.

Thorin watched carefully as his nephew counted a certain number and then opening her mouth, covered it fully with his own and breathed into her, before returning back to her chest.

His heir appeared to have learnt her skill well, and what's more was keeping calm even under these circumstances. It appeared she too had picked the perfect pupil to teach.

When the time came for the next breaths, Thorin performed as his nephew had.

"How long do we do this before she wakens?" He asked Fili, inspecting his nephew for signs of fatigue. It was clearly a strenuous task, and there would be no way he could carry on for very long.

"As - long - as - we - must!" Fili panted, continuing to the same beat.

"Tell me when you are tiring and we will change places." Thorin nodded gratefully.

Thranduil stood then and held his hands up above her abdomen. He was covered in blood, and continued to ignore all else in the room but her. Closing his eyes, he began to chant something in an ancient elvish dialect. Thorin knew Sindarin and Quenya, even if he refused to speak it. He had been educated well as crown prince. But this was a language far older, and one he could not even recognise.

Fili and Thorin carried on, but there was a strange glow emanating from the woodland King's hands that could not be ignored.

….

 _She carried on walking. Part of her that thought of her newborn twins and her husband wanted to collapse in a heap and cry. But instead, tears clouding her eyes, she carried on walking. She couldn't see anyway, nothing mattered at the moment._

 _Then finally after what felt like an age of walking in the darkness she could suddenly see something like the dimmest light in the distance, straight ahead. Wiping her eyes, she quickened her pace._

 _Eventually as she moved closer towards it, the light turned out to be emanating from a large ornate doorway. The arch above was decorated with runes, and there was a strange blue light that was being emitted from the carvings and in between the two doors. But she could still see no floor nor walls. Looking down in the eerie, dim light, she could see that she still wore her long, soft white nightgown. There was no trace of blood. Somehow she imagined this was when she would have a flood of regrets about her life. All those things she had wished she had done or wished she hadn't done. But the only pang of sorrow that came to her mind was not being able to tell her parents that she was ok. It had been almost two years since she left home and her life as she knew it._

 _Finally, reaching up to touch the strange door, she found no handle or latch, so placing her hand on the door itself, she pushed. It was heavy, initially refusing to move at all, then slowly opening._

 _Stepping through, she found herself in a large pillared hall. The pillars were so tall and the hall so dark she could neither see the ceiling nor the tops of the pillars. They were made of a strange bluish marble and the floor a polished black stone, giving the whole room a strange surreal look. Again she couldn't see any walls. But she could feel the cold floor against her bare feet._

 _She couldn't help but wonder whether this was some type of purgatory and whether she was cursed to spend an eternity wondering these dark, empty, endless halls, completely alone._

 _After a few further steps she stopped, and fell to her knees, hot tears finally spilling over her cheeks._

 _Before she could collapse on the unseen, dark floor completely, a hand gently rested on her shoulder._

 _"Come here lass," a deep voice rumbled behind her as one hand became two and coaxed her up onto her feet. "Let me take a good look at you, my dear."_

 _She found herself face to face with a dwarf. He was tall, perhaps not as tall as Thorin, but equally broad. His hair was long, silver and decorated with many ornate beads. Even his beard was decorated with gold, a strange cage like structure that held in his beard. But it wasn't any of this, or even the fine clothing and jewellery that hinted at who he might be. In fact it was his bright, blue twinkling eyes, although cracked with age, that gave it away._

 _"Well, you're tall for the bride of a dwarf, but I will admit you're easy on the eye. Our lad's done well for himself." He smiled, his eyes boring into her, exactly as Thorin would. "He likes dressing you in sheer clothes though doesn't he, the pervert?"_

 _He chuckled as she looked down at herself, only to realise that her night gown was indeed quite sheer and blushed._

 _"Not to worry lass," he winked at her. It gave his eyes a cheeky twinkle, that she had seen on occasion, in Thorin also. "It's only the two of us. And I appreciate a nice view when I see one. Where do you think Thorin gets his taste for exotic lasses and his pervertedness from eh?"_

 _It made her laugh, and together they chuckled for a minute, as she wiped her eyes again. Anyway she was dead, what would it matter that Thorin's grandfather saw bits of her through a nighty._

 _"That's better lassie," he wrapped his arm around her waist._

 _"You must be King Thror…" she asked, remembering to curtsy as Balin once taught her. They had planned a coronation then! "What is this place?"_

 _"This is the way to the Halls of Mandos," he then looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "You didn't deserve this, poor child. You have saved my grandson and our blood line, repeatedly. He was sent to your world in the hopes that he would remain there, you see? Mahal had made you for each other, so he would inevitably fall for you… but it was hoped that he would remain there with you and you both would lead a long and happy life together. He deserved it after everything he had been through. Then, when your sons came of age, they would return to reclaim the throne. But Thorin is a stubborn fool…"_

 _"He was worried about Fili and Kili, your Majesty –"_

 _"He was worried about the Mountain. His lust was for the glory of reclaiming his home land!" Thror grunted. He had an aloofness to him that reminded Shobha of Thorin. She imagined he spent much time with his grandfather learning to run the kingdom, and so had acquired most of his mannerisms over time. He held out his hand as he finished his explanation. "You, my lady, were a pretty prize to crown the whole thing. It was all too perfect for him, when you agreed to join his quest. But then no one would have known the capabilities of Sauron even at his weakest, to send his men to search for you in your world…"_

 _Shobha gasped._

 _"How do you know it was Sauron?"_

 _"There are few who would dare to venture into these parts, little lass. As you can see, it is an endless maze, and one could easily get lost. It is designed such that not all are permitted into the halls of the Doomsman. Sadly there are some who should walk through, but get lost here. And then one of their kin might be sent to guide them back. I have done this several times for those who have been too lost, at the behest of the Valar. But my price in exchange is for information and where possible influence." She took his hand and they continued to walk. "The aim was to make Thorin believe he needed to leave you for your safety. But he couldn't… and so you both found yourselves back. But the price you paid for changing his fate against the weaving of Vaire, was your own death…"_

 _He paused to look at her again. Bringing a large hand to cup her chin, he tilted her face up to meet his. Although he was now an old dwarf, it was clear from his eyes, the hints of his sharp nose and the way he carried himself, that he was probably once as handsome as Thorin was._

 _"You have given him two beautiful heirs, and already done much for our people, such an ending to your story is not befitting." He growled almost in frustration, before whispering the rest. "But I am not the only one… the Valar are in disagreement on this matter also. And you have one of the most powerful Valar that claims his right over you. My task is to lead you to the gates. And Lord Mandos has offered you the choice to walk through into his halls of your own free will."_

 _"That sounds mildly threatening." Shobha frowned, making the old dwarf chuckle. It was a deep resonance that vibrated from his chest, and sounded so much like Thorin, it made her heart ache again._

 _"Our Great Father warned me that you had a smart mouth," he quirked an eyebrow. "I bet my grandson loves that! You probably have him as bridled my Raena has with me…"_

 _"Do you mean I have a choice?" She looked at him as though this was some sort of trick. "I'm dead... I don't think I have much choice... Unless you mean my alternative is that I wonder around in this purgatory, in my rather sheer nighty for the rest of eternity?"_

 _He let out a deep rumbling laugh again._

 _"Oh no, little lady! I think that would be rather a waste of you in that sheer nightgown of yours!" Thror then paused and leant closer to her as though he was worried of being overheard before whispering. "I was asked to remind you, by one who fights for your fate, that you still bear a marking on your skin, symbolising that you are not to be taken by the Lord of the Dead, unless it is approved by he who is your true guardian amongst the Great Ones..."_

 _Realisation dawned on her as she reached over to where her skin was tattooed by Ulmo._

 _"So if I decide I belong to Ulmo, what do I do?"_

 _"I suppose we wait..." He smiled understandingly. "At least for a bit. And if need be, I will return through the gates and speak with Lord Mandos on your behalf. The gates are only around the corner there."_

 _The elderly King tilted his head rather regally in the direction he meant._

" _But if you pass through those gates, there will be no return to the land of the living for you lass."_

 _They had stopped in a suitably unremarkable spot. Everywhere looked the same. It made her wonder how long they would be waiting, and whether it was even worth it. Perhaps it would be better for everyone if they all just moved on?_

 _"So what do we do now?" She looked at him uncertain as to how this would pan out. But to her surprise Thror waved his hand and a large padded couch appeared._

 _"Take a seat, and I will regale you with tales from your beloved's past..." He removed his large fur-lined coat and placed it over her shoulders, before gesturing for her to take a seat._

...

Thorin and Fili had carried on pressing on her chest, as she had taught them and breathing air into her until the Elvenking has chanted his strange words repeatedly for the umpteenth time. They had all lost count. Balin and Dwalin stood, silently crying while cradling the precious new princes, who slept comfortably in their swaddled blankets. It seemed they had all lost control over the situation at some point along the way.

They had watched as Thranduil's scars that had been previously hidden by some sort of enchantment, had worn away to reveal themselves. His hands and left arm, along with the left side of his face revealed particularly gruesome and severe scars, that had become hideous to continue looking at. Even his own hair, once fully golden, had grown several thick ropes of silver, with the unscarred half of his face showing signs of ageing that none had ever seen in an elf. Eventually, he had collapsed on the floor, almost lifeless, as Tauriel and Lisel rushed to him, and Oin rushed to Thorin and Fili, stopping them.

"Get off, and let me check for a pulse!" Oin moved them both away, placing his hands on her neck before moving to her chest. "Lisel, lass… is the woodland king alive?"

He looked over at his apprentice, who had remained silent bar a few essential words over the entirety of the queen's labour. She too was scurrying to check on him frantically, until she visibly relaxed as she found his heart beating in his breast. Lisel merely looked over to Oin, and nodded.

"His pulse is weakened though, I could barely feel it in his wrist or neck." She quietly added.

"Aye, our Queen too has a very weak heart beat…" Oin nodded at her, before looking over to Thorin. "If Thranduil dies in our kingdom, it could begin war and bad blood anew. Better get him moved over to another room to rest. Get him warm tea, made of the nettles. Go straight to Elin in the Kitchens, she will aid ye. And plenty of water. Perhaps some sort of sweet biscuits –"

"No! Oin! If her heart beats now, then he was healing her! Let him finish! He has pledged his life to her! And she may yet die!" Thorin lunged at the healers apprentice, only to have Oin stand in his way, pulling him back.

"No lad! Think clearly! She may not live even if his gives his entire life to her. You must think of the future of the little-uns."

Thorin roared in frustration. It was guttural sound that seemed to surface from the agony and pain that had taken over him.

"So you expect me to watch her fade into nothing!" He yelled.

"Her wish was to protect her bairns, Thorin! She gave her life willingly, to bring them into this world safely. Do not ruin that." Oin looked at his King, and though he spoke sternly, he couldn't keep the tears from his eyes.

"Is she… alive…?" Thranduil asked weakly, as he began to regain some consciousness, hardly able to open his own eyes.

"Aye, your majesty, but only just," Lisel quietly replied, attempting to look only at his unscarred half of face, for the rest of him was truly frightening to lay eyes upon.

"There is nothing more…" he let out a pained breath, his head lolling back into her lap where he lay. A single tear fell down his cheek from his closed eye, on the right, as Tauriel and Lisel finally began to drag his tall frame away.

"Fili, I thank you for your help here, please will you assist with Thranduil, perhaps call on my sister to do what she can for him," Thorin set his hand on his nephew's shoulder, as the prince looked at him helplessly.

Thorin looked over at her body, which lay there, just barely breathing. She too had grown a streak of pure white in her otherwise perfect raven hair, and looked as though she had been to war. The sheets beneath her soaked in blood and her nightgown stained with blood and drenched in her perspiration, stuck to her body.

"Oin, we should clean her and change her dress, so that my wife is at least comfortable." He wiped his own eyes. If these were her final moments here, and she sacrificed her life for him and their sons, then he would try to remain strong until she breathed her last.

"Should we find a wet nurse, Thorin?" Dwalin finally asked, his own voice quavering with the pain behind what he was forced to ask.

"No. If the babes wake, I will hold them to her breast. Let them feel the comfort of their own mother – at least one last time…"

He removed the blood soaked sheets and towels off the bed, before scooping her limp body into his arms. Oin rapidly prepared the bed with further towels in order to help wash her, as he finally set her body on the clean towels and dipped a flannel in the warm water. Slowly and carefully he cleansed her body, from head to toe. With each stroke of the cloth he willed her to wake, to smile, to be herself again.

Then after meticulously drying her body and he carefully dressed her again in a soft tunic of his. The type he knew she loved.

Finally he began to brush her hair gently, begging her to open her eyes and challenge him, each time he passed the brush through her soft onyx hair.

There appeared something rejuvenating about the water, even though her breathing was only just barely visible, her heartbeat weak, and her skin pale and cold. Cleansing the blood that stained her, made her seem less like a casualty and more like one who was in a deep slumber.

….

 _She awoke wrapped in a heavy fur coat, with the smell of pipe smoke wafting above her._

 _"Thorin…?"_

 _"Sorry lass,"Thror replied apologetically. "We are still here, but you continue to rest."_

 _Rubbing her eyes, Shobha sat up and stretched before taking in her surroundings. They were still in the strange dark, pillared halls._

 _"How long have we been here for, your Majesty?" She asked looking over at the old king who continued smoking. He smiled at her gently, his once handsome face cracking, before he reached out a broad, spade like hand to pick her chin up._

 _"A few hours…"_

 _"What does that mean exactly, because I feel strangely rested?" She frowned trying to look around and then at him for clues as to the truth._

" _Lass, you were asleep for a day." The sad expression across his features was all she needed to see._

 _"When I go through those doors what happens? I start a new life?" She asked uncertain again._

 _"Lass, this IS your afterlife!" Thror replied quietly. He couldn't begin to comprehend the pain his grandson was in right now. And now she was here, he could see while she attempted to remain calm, underneath it all she worried about her newborn children and husband. If he had known the Valar would abandon her like this, he would have at least guided her through to the Halls of Mandos sooner. He could at least give her some peace. "This shouldn't have been how things were…"_

 _"Oh I see."_

 _"We would look after you lass… you would always be Thorin's Queen –" he attempted to reassure her again, patting the top of her hand._

 _"I was never crowned you know. In fact I sort of opposed it." Looking at him sheepishly she pulled her lips into an apologetic smile. "It made him quite angry, but then I agreed to it in exchange for something else…"_

 _"The outcasts." Thror nodded in understanding. "We know… but only a Queen of Erebor would fight a dragon and orcs as you have done… or face up to a dwarf like Thorin… he may seem like a kitten to you, but I promise he is a most fearsome dwarf. At my worst I did terrible things, dished out horrific punishments, but I was mad… Thorin was fair but stern, even cold in his punishments. Perhaps he is more merciful because of your love."_

 _Hearing his description took her back to their confrontation with Milla and Gul. It made her shiver._

 _"Well at least I am off the hook on my agreements." Standing up, she shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go…"_

 _….._

 _But suddenly her vision grew brighter, almost as though her eyes were blinded by a light, only to find herself standing on golden sands with perfect clear turquoise waters before her, as far as the eye could see._

 _Looking down she was no longer in her massive nightgown anymore. Instead it was replaced with a silk ivory wedding dress. It really was perfect. She had once imagined, when she was younger, that if she ever got married it would be on the beach in the Maldives, in a simple, pretty dress a lot like this. She had no desire for big weddings, only close friends and family._

 _The warm breeze carried over her skin, soothing the agitation in her mind._

 _"Ok, now I know I'm definitely dead…"_

 _"Sadly, this is true, little one." It was strange that his voice seemed so familiar, even though she had only met him a few times in her dreams. "You could live here with me, until Thorin was ready to join you…?"_

 _"Is that why you didn't want me to enter the halls of Mandos?" She carried on looking out across the water that gently lapped against the shore._

 _"You do not belong to him! You are mine!" Ulmo growled angrily. "Just because you changed the fates of many, and would go on to change those of many more, she has no right to change yours!"_

 _"By she you mean Vaire?" Tears slowly filled her eyes as she struggled to make sense of how much of a pawn she was in all of this. "Are my sons ok?"_

 _"Yes they are. But they need their mother. They are both powerful souls from birth, they need someone like you to guide them…" he stepped closer to her until he could inhale the perfumed oils that lingered on her skin and hair. "Manwë will decide now. I have taken my grievances to him…"_

 _He stood close enough to see the marking he had made on her warm, brown skin exposed where the back of her dress dipped open down to her hips. Never had inkings looked so beautiful, as on her skin, it was like a work of art. And he stood so close, all he needed to do was reach out and touch it._

 _Seeing her attempts to stifle her tears, he moved to engulf her in his arms, wrapping them around her small frame, feeling her hair against his torso._

 _"I am sorry it has all been such a burden for you to bear, but I do not anticipate his decision will take much longer." Ulmo's deep rumble vibrated through her. "It is true that I broke the rules, when I created a second child within you, but I did not dishonour your body in doing so, and it was a decision made by several of us for the good of Arda. It was only fair that I marked you as mine – children are precious, and you carry mine. I have no wife, I interfere little else with the others, and I have never asked for favours before…"_

 _A few sobs escaped her as she leant against his strong chest, and brought her hands up to rest on his large arms that surrounded her. He had always wanted to hold her like this, and have her return some sentiment, even if it wasn't love._

 _"Thranduil did all he could… he has an innate gift for healing, Oropher was blessed with the same, but he chose to ignore it. His father led him to believe it was akin to necromancy and dark magic. But he willingly gave some of his life force to you. It has left him very weakened, and near death. He too will have a long road to recovery." He could feel her relaxing in his arms, and sobbing silently. "He will always hate you for how much you remind him of his wife, but love you all the same, for he was unable to save her._ _He is a broken soul, but perhaps in this, you have given him the release he had been seeking for all this time since their final moments… that was why we gave him those visions and dreams. It was the way to give him courage to do what he needed to do. No other healer could have helped you. Not even those in your world…"_

 _Pausing for a moment he carried on._

 _"If your fate cannot be changed, then I can grant you permission to stay here as long as you wish. Or you can wait in Mandos Halls for Thorin…"_

 _Finally she shifted in his arms, turning to face him. He had often seen the plight of those that lived on middle earth, making him much more sympathetic and attuned to their lives than any of the other Valar. But there was something truly heartbreaking about her tearstained face._

 _"You know I am grateful for everything you've done for me," she began wiping her face. "But I would die a million times over if I had the chance and never saw Thorin again."_

 _And then to his surprise she wrapped her arms around him and rested her face on his chest. He found himself pulling her closer against him and running his free hand through her hair in return. Valar were always burdened with guardianship, but their hands tied all the same, preventing them from intervening. It was a bitter and heavy burden to bear. But for that one moment when she held him, he felt truly free of all that bitterness, heartache and anguish._

 _He fell to his knees, so he could truly feel her caress, and bowed his head to bury it in her soft dark hair, inhaling the lingering fragrance of wild flowers that she always smelled of._

 _"Very well, my lady…" he suddenly paused as though listening to something unheard to her. "He has decided…"_

 _It seemed she had been waiting in limbo for what felt like an age, neither moving on, nor returning back, and wanted it all over with now. But all the same, she was nervous about hearing the outcome._

 _"I'm nervous…" she whispered._

 _"There is no need to be, little one." He lifted her chin up in his large hand. "You are a Queen in death as much as you ever were in life."_

 _She wiped her face again and stood up._

 _"Ok… I'm ready…"_

 _He stood beside her and held his hand out._

….

Dear All,

Sorry for the cliffhanger – there is one more chapter left! (I feel a bit sad I must admit). Thank you for your reviews… you have kept me going over the months, and for that I am ever grateful xxx

I am finding writing the end quite tough and I often hate epilogues, which just feel too short and heartless… I am going for a slightly different ending so please let me know your thoughts/comments xxx

Special thanks –

ColdOnePaul – thank you so much! I feel incredibly humbled by your words! And I totally agree the elf healer was overdue that! As for saving Shobha, I think she is beyond help from healers now… and it all depends on what Manwë decides after his council with the Valar…

DearReader – thank you so much. I am not so good as writing full on angst. But I am quite morbid (lol!), so for me personally, being able to die in peace is as much as anyone could ask for…

UnaLouise – thank you so much – I struggle with writing emotions, so dreams and memories are my way around it I guess. Thank you for your kind words about the birth scene… I did worry whether it was too gory lol!


	50. Chapter 50

'Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become'

-Evanescence

 ** _..._**

 ** _'The Fields of Erebor'_**

 _Two years later…_

Thorin walked along the corridors purposefully. He was done for the day, and like Shobha had once fought for, Fili had become very competent at dealing with state matters, leaving him with precious time to spend with his young sons. For her stubborn insistence then, he was most grateful now.

At two years, they had been far more developed than other dwarflings their age because of their mothers blood. But all the same their dwarven heritage had meant they were not as developed as children of men. They were tall, olive skinned and almost identical, with onyx hair like her. They were also broad, and strong, like him, but also had inherited some of her soft features. The main distinction between them was their eyes, with the elder possessing bright blue eyes like Thorin, but each iris had a small area of brown, it looked like a small spill of brown paint. He also had wavy hair like his father. The younger twin had, strange emerald green eyes, which at times looked turquoise, like sea water, and straight hair like his mother. They had many devoted to helping with their care.

As he turned the corridor towards his chambers, he heard Balin rushing to catch up with him. Stopping, he turned to wait for the white haired dwarf, who was very pink faced now, and clutching onto a parchment. Thorin could tell, even from where he stood by the markings that the parchment came from the woodland realm.

Events from two years ago were still too fresh in his heart and memory to receive word from Thranduil and not shudder. It had taken the elvenking many months to recover after his attempts at healing Shobha. His face and hand had remained severely scarred and horrific to set eyes upon during that time.

"Thorin! You've been invited to join the Woodland King at a special Feast." He handed him the parchment. "It will be held in honour of the upcoming nuptials between Kili and Tauriel."

"Aye and Thranduil's first public audience since…" Thorin trailed off again. It seemed even the woodland king had been haunted by the events that day.

"Aye lad, and it's time for you to do the same. For too long, you have avoided formal events." Balin observed his cousin carefully. "You can't hold on to the past forever…"

"Very well Balin, I will think about it." He patted Balin on the shoulder. "Now I think I have earned my days of rest."

And with that he turned and carried on fast, back to his chambers. He had ample time to respond after thinking about matters.

Opening the door he found the room empty. It usually was. Most of their time was spent in the Princes shared room and nursery. Dwalin had been impressed recently when they had both held their first training swords with 'perfect grip and precision' before being shown how, as he called it.

Locking the door behind him, he stripped off down to his trousers and hurried through to his bathroom fast. He had already been delayed by several urgent issues and was much later than he intended.

Walking through the door he paused to watch her combing her long raven hair in the mirror of their bathroom sink. Seeing her with glistening skin, in nothing but a towel aroused him to insanity. She was much more self conscious since the birth, because of the slight additional weight she carried. He, of course rather liked it. It gave her a few curves in all the right places.

Moving stealthily over to her, he grabbed her from behind, moving her damp hair over one shoulder, allowing himself access to her neck, which he hungrily kissed making her squeal.

"You took a bath without me my lady…" he breathed into her skin, pressing himself against her.

"Mmmmm… well my King, you were late. I couldn't wait forever. Afterall, you chose these three days this month." She whispered, her head falling back against his shoulder.

"It's just that I could have made your bath, much more relaxing for you, my beauty," he watched her in the mirror, as her lips parted in a silent moan when he trailed his right hand up her thigh, drawing shapes along her skin, teasing his way up. He couldn't help groaning when he found her pooling with desire.

"Perhaps I am quite capable of making my bath, just as relaxing…" she laughed, reaching behind to undo the laces on his trousers.

"Perhaps I should find some fitting ways to punish that pretty mouth of yours for your smart comments…" he growled into her ear, pressing his hardened cock into her hands. "Making you scream, might be a good start."

He undid her towel, letting it fall to the ground so she was fully nude before him, watching her in the mirror.

Keeping her eyes on him, and watching him feasting his senses on her, she suddenly found she was self conscious of the white streak of hair left from Thranduil's enchantment. Reaching up as he kissed her, she tucked her hair behind her ear subtly attempting to keep it hidden. But he caught her wrist and pulled it back to run it along his hardness.

"Don't hide any of yourself, my beautiful one…" He was growing more impatient to be inside her now and she could tell. They had a very busy week, with the twins creeping into their bed on several mornings, just as he was happily settled between her thighs and about to make love to her. Each time clothing had hastily been pulled back on as the pitter patter of tiny feet had sounded along the stone floors and Shobha had stifled her giggles at his desperate attempts to conceal his painful erection.

She arched her back as he traced his fingers through her, to slip one inside.

"Don't hold… back… Thorin…" she uttered between hot pants. "I want you to fuck me thoroughly…"

It had taken her six months to recover well enough after the traumatic birth to try having sex again, but even still she had found it rather painful. He had waited patiently despite his growing desperation, which sometimes manifested itself as frank grumpiness and rage in court. And finally after a whole year, whether it was because her body had finally recovered fully at that point, or be it the twins finally sleeping uninterrupted for most of the night, she had found her desire return. To Thorin's greatest delight, it had been like opening the flood gates! Her desire for him had been absolutely ravenous! Suddenly the lords in court had found Thorin a most reasonable king, even if somewhat exhausted after regular nights of prolonged lovemaking. He had however, held back his desire to fully enjoy her body as he pleased, being more attentive to her needs, and often worrying about whether he was causing her discomfort. Oin had afterall made a surgical incision in order to aid the delivery of their sons, and she had needed many stitches, leaving her in pain for a few months afterwards, particularly when she sat down. Eventually she had found it easier lying down or sitting on their soft bed to nurse the young princes.

"My beauty…" he groaned, feeling his cock twitch at her words. "We have three whole days to build ourselves up to that.."

"Not quite. Dwalin and Dis have the boys till bedtime tonight, but I have promised to take over for bedtime stories…" she leant slightly forward over the sink, rubbing against his arousal. He couldn't help giving her a playful spank, before running his hand up her spine and down over the beautiful conch shell.

"Stories about your God Shiva and Goddess Parvati… or the Greek Gods..?" He leant over her enjoying the feel of her breasts in his large hands.

"Mmmmm… the Hindu Gods this time…"

"Well, count me in… I love those stories… maybe later tonight you can recount the story of how the God Shiva made love to the Goddess Parvati on Mount Kailash again…" he tugged on her hair before nibbling at her ear and slowly entering her, finding she was all too willing to grind her hips up to meet him. She moaned in a way that made him buck his hips uncontrollably after almost two years of highly restrained lovemaking.

She laughed at him as he hissed upon entering her even deeper.

In truth, Ori and Dori enjoyed her stories about the Hindu and Greek Gods, and Dwalin loved stories from the Mahabharath, particularly where there was war and acts of valour involved. And on the nights when Fili and Kili babysat, the two older princes loved Disney stories, as did Elin and Bombur's little girl Lena. The Little Mermaid, Moana, and Beauty and the Beast were their favourites. So they usually found bedtime stories for the young princes had an audience.

"Now let's get you dirty again, so you have to take another wash with me…"

…..

"Mama! Adad!" The princes cried together as they walked through to their room, running from where they were playing with Dwalin. He had lined up groups of small wooden warriors in various attack formations. She often found he was good at teaching the boys strategy of warfare through play.

"Well, you two… I'm off –" Dwalin stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"You're not staying for the story?" Thorin asked raising an eyebrow at his friend suspiciously. "And where's my sister?"

"She's getting ready for dinner… with a dashing young warrior," Dwalin waggled his eyebrows at him. "Anyway ya promised no war stories without Uncle Dwalin, eh Princess?"

"Of course Uncle Dwalin –" Shobha smiled, as the two young princes both jumped on their crouching mother for hugs, nearly pushing her to the ground. "Well, I've missed you both since dinnertime too my darlings!"

"What dashing young warrior would that be then baheluh?" Thorin called out as Dwalin neared the door as fast as he could.

"Don't give him the third degree… go enjoy your dinner," Shobha winked, as her husband's jaw dropped open. "They're grown adults!"

"Don't encourage them…"

"Night lads!"

"Goo-night unca Dwali." Arundin waved, his green eyes twinkling.

"Swordies in the morney unca Dwali?" Thrainuil looked up from clinging on to the other side of his mother.

"Aye, lads! Sword practice after breakfast. Then I'll teach ya chess!" He smiled goofily. "They're good at war strategy ya know!"

And with that he had made a quick getaway, leaving Thorin still quite taken aback.

"Adad! Upside-down Adad!" The older prince ran over to his father with his arms outstretched.

"You knew about this?" Thorin knelt down and picked up the solid little youngling, obliging by tilting him upside down and receiving squeals and giggles in return. Thorin had renamed him in honour of both his father and the king who saved his wife, using his own life. It had been such an act of selflessness by Thranduil, that even Thorin had been truly moved.

"Relax Thorin… they have been tiptoeing around each other for years although you've been blind to it. Neither had the courage to do anything about it all this time, because they were scared of how you would behave! So the best we can do is to give them some space and not make a big deal out of it, please."

Thorin cast a suspicious sidelong glance at his wife, wondering how much involvement she had in their decision to act upon their long restrained feelings for one another. She simply shrugged her shoulders at him, widening those doe eyes innocently, as if looking hurt at his unsaid accusation.

Shobha and Dis had never grown close, but they had developed a friendship based on mutual respect for each other. And he knew how much she cared for her adopted older brothers, Dwalin and Balin. So if she had any role to play in connecting those two, it was certainly for his sake, much the same as how she had often defended Kili's love for Tauriel. Shobha had, grown close to Tauriel, Mara who was Gloin's wife, and Elin who was Bombur's wife! Mara, in particular whose son was no longer very young, had often helped her with the twins while they were young, and when she was in need of rest.

"Mama… story time now?" Arundin placed his chubby little hand on her chin and moved her face to meet his, so she was giving the dimple-cheeked, olive-skinned little prince all her attention. "Peeease?"

"Ok baby, but wash your face, brush your teeth and into your nightshirts first." Shobha smiled, picking herself off the floor, where the two boys had pulled her down. "At least you've both stopped calling me 'kisser'!"

Thorin let out a deep rumbling chuckle. His chuckles had become frequent once more, since Shobha's recovery eighteen months ago. And they had both noticed that despite her lock of white hair, she had not aged over the past two years. Gandalf believed it was thanks to Thranduil's enchantment whereby he healed Shobha using his own life force, which together with her own Teleri blood had extended her life span somehow. Even if her Eldar ancestors were from many generations ago!

"That's because you smother them with kisses and hugs, when they should be treated as the little warriors they are," Thorin turned Thrainuil right way up again, before winking at her. "It makes me jealous, all those kisses they receive! Come on, little one, as your Mama says!"

She sauntered over to him, and tiptoed up to kiss him gently, making him grab her tight against him for a minute, unseen to the little ones.

"Fear not my lady, you will have the next three days to make it up to your king." He gave her a sly smirk together with a sneaky squeeze of her bottom.

They followed the eager little princes, as they each readied them for bed. Finally, the four of them settled themselves on the large padded couch for storytime. It hadn't taken long before the two princes had fallen asleep, Arundin against Thorin, and Thrainuil with his head in Shobha's lap, and a hand tangled around a lock of her hair. Thorin who had been listening avidly, also twirling locks of her hair between his fingers, and drawing shapes on the nape of her neck, was up and rushing to tuck the princes in so he could carry on enjoying her.

"I received a letter from Bilbo today," she looked over to find Thorin had already finished tucking in Arundin and was racing over to carry Thrainuil to his bed.

"Aye?" He was having trouble concentrating on what she was saying, as he could only think now of undressing her.

"He's coming over in time for Durin's day, travelling with Gandalf." She tidied away some of the toys that had been left lying on the floor, as she watched Thorin walk over to her, his erection, clearly tenting his soft linen trousers.

"Aye my lady. The princes were mere babes when he left for the Shire then. Now hurry, don't worry about the clearing…" he was hurrying her out of their room, tugging at the laces on her dress.

"Take it easy, my beast of a husband…" she whispered as he all but threw her over his shoulder. "There is no one in the adjoining rooms to alert us tonight, so the door has to stay wide open."

"My beauty, you always leave the door open, that's why they both creep into our bed on many mornings!" He growled in her ear. "And if we don't make it to our bed soon, I swear, I will have you right here on the floor."

"Have you heard from Thranduil?"

"Aye love," he was kissing her with great urgency now, as he edged her towards the bed. "He has invited us to a feast, in honour of Kili and Tauriel."

"Oh! You took your time to let me know," she tried to halt him, but he peppered her with kisses. "Is he well?"

"Aye, my beauty. He plans to make this his first public audience, so he must feel fully healed and look it" Frustrated with the laces on her bodice, and far too impatient to care, he ripped her dress open. Then he followed the trail of goosebumps on her warm, brown skin where the fabric was completely torn.

"I liked this dress!" She protested, lifting his tunic over his head and running her hands over his broad muscular chest. "I think it will do you some good to do the same… we didn't even join everyone for Durin's Day last year…"

He pulled the remaining tatters of fabric off her body, before hurriedly getting out of his trousers and climbing onto the bed, diving straight between her legs.

"Perhaps Durins Day this year might be best then…" he murmured into her core, sending vibrations of his deep voice through her lower half. It made her cry out as she gripped their sheets tightly in her hands. It was becoming increasingly clear that he was winning the battle to distract her tonight from discussing other matters. "I have also considered your request to allow the dwarves of Ered Mithrin to join us for the feast and the fireworks…"

"Ah! Thorin!" She couldn't help herself, as she spread her legs open wider for him, her hands flying down to knot themselves in his wavy mane. Her mind was growing blank with each movement of his tongue, and he thoroughly enjoyed that, snaking his arms around her thighs to pin her hips down into the sheets. "The dwarves… "

"Aye, beautiful. We have discussed it in court, and there is growing support to allow them access to join us for the feast, and we would pay Dale to house them for two or three nights…" he chuckled darkly into her before pulling away to hear her whimpers at the loss of stimulation, he had felt she was very close to her climax. "It appears Imli, Fili, Gloin, and a few others are in support of you, and rallying the remaining Lords on your behalf."

"The children… they are innocent, and deserve education… and a future here in Erebor, when they are grown –" she arched her back as he pulled her ankles over his shoulders and entered her slowly and deeply, feeling her come undone as he did.

"In fact," he moved languidly, enjoying the feel of her, before leaning forward and supporting himself up on his arms either side of her, so he could swim in her eyes, while thrusting deeper with a grunt. "You Coronation has been moved forward to a months time… if we are to attend Kili's wedding, and the feast, then I would like my Queen by my side."

She cried out as she came undone again, attempting to muffle herself with her right hand, but he was quick to pull her wrist away. He found the sounds of their love making, heady and delightful, even more enjoyable than his harp. Playing with her body, created the perfect cries and moans, that were accompanied by his deeper grunts and growls.

"Ah! Yes… of course…"

He also knew at this point he had just enough of his wits about him that he could ask her for anything and she would say yes, for she had lost hers entirely! It is certain that she would have protested, if he had revealed that her coronation had been moved up, if they had not been engaged in carnal pleasures. She might even agree to having another babe at this point, not that he would ever ask her. Ever since the birth of the princes, he had been careful never to spill himself inside her. At first it had taken a great amount of self control, and was probably the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. But the fear of having almost lost her, made him resolutely against having any more children, even if she wanted them in the future. He may not have a daughter, but he would not risk Shobha's life for such a trivial matter after everything.

"Trouble focussing my lady?" He kissed her desperately.

"Mmmmmm…"

…

 _Ten years later…_

"It's hard to imagine this land now, for what it once was. You have done well in helping the grasses and wild flowers return." The hobbit smiled as he watched the youngest Prince play with his training sword and axe. Both wooden weapons were rather large, but he wielded them with great ease, despite being only three years old. With his Raven hair tied back, his cherubic little face was creased with concentration. "You've both certainly been quite busy since I was last here – the twins were only six months! No more on the way…?"

The fields around Erebor that were once bathed in blood and scorched with dragon fire, had finally recovered after five years. It had taken several rounds of sowing wild flower seeds, that Bilbo had lovingly harvested over two summers and sent to Shobha, and praying for rain to aid it along. Then one summer, Gandalf had taken pity on her futile attempts and cast an enchantment, or so she thought, because suddenly the seedlings not only began to thrive but also spread rampantly. Ever since then the fields have only grown in beauty more and more.

Every summer, whenever the weather was good Shobha would take the children everyday for lunch outdoors, and she was usually joined by many of the company.

"Oh goodness no! I blame Thorin entirely for the lot of them!" Shobha laughed. Apart from the thick strand of pale hair since the birth of the twins, and the slight onset of a few crows feet that appeared when she laughed around her big brown eyes, she looked no different to the day he first met her. "Don't be fooled by his angelic face, Master Baggins! Throrin is an utter handful! And bigger than his brothers were at three… and between the three boys I am on the verge of not coping! Not to mention Seraeya, who is bossier than them all and only five…"

"Oh she is an absolute Princess. And actually reminds me of a certain Queen Under the Mountain –"

"Um – Queen Consort. Thank you." She shook her head.

"Still don't like the title?"

She shook her head, blushing at the memory of how Thorin tricked her into agreeing on an earlier coronation date than she expected, purely by asking her while he made love to her.

"But you have a fair number of devoted subjects – I hear the markets are named after you. And the colony in Ered Mithrin?"

"That was a challenge, Bilbo. Even with Thorin's official pardoning of their banishment, the nobility despised them. There was a lot of attempt to sabotage this work. And those poor people living in exile all this time," Shobha kicked off her shoes and pulled her knees up to her chest under her soft blue linen dress. She had found the seamstresses were extremely skilled and if she could draw out a few patterns, they could measure her and make them. It meant she could wear some dresses that were more like what she was used to and subsequently, more and more dams had begun to adapt the design to suit them too! "It wasn't until I suggested Bofur had a look for signs of deposits anywhere they could mine, that things truly changed. You see everyone thought those mines were useless. But Bofur found signs of a mithril vein. So he trained Ubrag and some of the others and left them with equipment. And sure enough after a few weeks they found it! Of course it is sent back to Erebor to process, but as a result they are now very wealthy! And suddenly the nobility are interested in the 'Queens cause'! They're a real bunch. And I intend to keep those leeches as far away from those poor dwarves as much as I can."

"Well, I'm glad you did something to help them." Bilbo smiled sincerely. He recalled the Thorin he met at Bagend and the Thorin whom he met last evening after arriving with Gandalf. What a difference the twelve years had made to the once exiled prince. She had breathed life into him anew, just as she had done for the fields of Erebor. "And I'm glad you've both got a little Princess, who is truly a tiny version of you… I must say, for a mother of four, who just turned forty, you still look the fresh faced girl that Thorin turned up with when we were being chased by goblins and then orcs! I imagine you are the one keeping Thorin young!"

Bilbo cackled at his own bawdy joke, before his eyes widened as he recalled the sounds emanating from their room in Laketown all those years ago. He could only imagine what went on between them.

Seraeya, who was five, was indeed a mini version of her mother, with long, silky, onyx hair, and features very much like Shobha. It was only her olive skin and hazel eyes that made her look even remotely like her father. Her name was a mixture of the Queen Serinde, Queen Raena and Pushpa's middle name Anaiya! In truth, it had taken her a great deal of convincing to reassure Thorin to try again for a baby with her. But the birth had been much less eventful. And she was the reason they tried once more for another girl, to be surprised by the arrival of the very large, bouncing prince, Throrin, named after his father and great-grandfather!

"I don't know Bilbo… you look rather good yourself!" Shobha winked at Bilbo. "Like you haven't aged a day since we went on that quest! So… any potential lady-hobbits that have caught your eye? You must be quite the eligible bachelor…"

"No! No ladies! They're all after something!" The hobbit stiffened a little and almost instinctively patted his waistcoat pocket as he thought of his precious ring. "Besides, I am regularly watching my young nephew Frodo for weeks, while my sister goes off gallivanting with her husband. And he's only a tiny child."

"Thorin is teaching Seraeya the harp, and it seems to come naturally to her. Dwalin and Fili have taken Thrainuil and Arundin for training this morning, so they will all join us for lunch soon enough. Kili and Tauriel have a newborn, only two months old still, so they are staying in Greenwood, and Dis is often travelling between Erebor and them. Dwalin refuses to join her and stay with the 'tree-shaggers'! And Fili is marrying his gorgeous Blacklock Princess, Vara, so we are all glad you are here this summer for the wedding. I take it you will wait for Durin's Day?"

Bilbo smiled and nodded.

In the distance, they could spot Dwalin walking over with the two eldest Princes following, and Seraeya safely riding on his shoulders.

"Och, Princess, Thorin, Fili and Balin had to attend an urgent matter with Gloin, and Vara is too busy with wedding preparations. At least Thorin and Fili will try to join us in a bit." Dwalin landed on the blankets with a huff after setting the little girl down.

The eldest princes rushed over to their mother and gave her hugs that almost knocked her over.

"Mama! We're starving!" They both cried together, lunging at the picnic basket, after helping her back up.

"Ok, take it easy boys! There's plenty to go around." Shobha opened up both baskets before turning to Bilbo. "Better dig in before they finish it all... one morning Bombur found they had raided the sweet pantry and eaten all the breakfast pastries, which meant there was a delay in serving breakfast to everyone in Erebor and a very embarrassing excuse made up about the ovens not working! They lock the kitchens overnight now!"

"Behave boys! We have Master Baggins with us today!" Seraeya chastised her two older brothers, hands on her hips, looking rather stern indeed. And it seemed to momentarily work, as the boys straightened up immediately, sitting back with their pillaged food attempting to look vaguely civilised to satisfy their little sister. Then she turned to her mother, who sat with their little brother and Bilbo before daintily stepping over and giving them each a gentle peck on the cheek. "Mama! Mama! Adad said I am ready to play my first full tune on the harp this evening after dinner."

She then shyly looked over to Bilbo, blushing a little.

"If Master Baggins would be happy to listen that is?" She smiled a dazzling little smile, that could only have anyone beholding it in her guile, only sure to all too willingly oblige.

"Um… well… Princess, I thank you for your invitation. And I would be most honoured to hear you play." Bilbo smiled back.

…

The youngest prince watched Bilbo avidly, his dark eyes, a copy of his mother's, wide with terror, standing with his wooden, training sword in his hand, pretending to attack at an invisible foe from time to time. While the eldest two sat listening having not moved a muscle since the hobbit began his tale.

Dwalin lay back dozing off in the shade, while Seraeya leant against him, nervously listening, with a brave face.

"It is a lie – a dwarven trick! I have not come across any Shire Folk!" Bilbo spoke in his loudest, deepest voice. "I smell you Thorin Oakenshield!"

"Mahal help us!" Thrainuil grasped Arundin's shoulder, his mouth wide open and brown-tinged, deep blue eyes jumping from his younger brother to the Hobbit.

"Then he said 'you have something far more precious that you have brought with you'! His hot breath filling the air with a foul stench." Bilbo added extra dramatic tones to his iteration. "What do you think he meant…?"

"The Kings Jool?" Throrin asked quietly.

"Oh no! Young Princes, the terrible Smaug wanted something faaar more precious! He was after… the beautiful maiden from a far away land, that held the heart of the true King under the Mountain!"

All the children gasped in unison, turning immediately to look at their mother shocked! They had heard their uncle Fili recalling how their mother slayed the great firedrake, but never the initial part of the story! This to them, was far more terrifying!

Their story was interrupted by the hasty arrival of six sentinels, fully armoured, who were amongst the many that patrolled the great gates. They stood to attention and saluted their Queen.

"My Queen! An emissary has arrived, claiming he is from the Eastern Lands, wishing to seek an audience with you. He claims to be in search of a valued item, on behalf of his one true master. He also claims he will pay any price you seek in return for your help." The Guard in the centre stepped back to join his fellow soldiers after passing on his message.

"Thank you for letting me know." Shobha looked at Dwalin, who immediately picked up the youngest prince. The eldest two princes who noted their mothers expression immediately flanked their little sister protectively taking a hand each. "Please can the three of you escort the children and Bilbo in with Dwalin. You, go and find the King immediately, and you two come with me…"

Thorin had arrived as soon as the guard had informed him, but she had already sent the emissary packing. So he had stood by her side on the stone bridge, surrounded by their guards, watching the rider disappear south past the woods.

"What did he want, my lady?" Thorin wrapped his arm around her waist.

"He was searching for a halfling… carrying a certain artefact." She replied quietly, keeping her eyes still on the disappearing rider. They had enjoyed ten years of uninterrupted peace, and she had expected to hear from some sort of representative of Sauron at some point anyway. She knew this wasn't the start of war just yet. But it was a sign that they should begin planning for the future.

"So it has begun then. What did you say?"

"I said that I am from the east, and had no idea what a 'half-folk' was, let alone looked like. But I warned him that unsolicited guests were not welcome here in these lands, and for his own safety that he should return back with haste." She turned to face him. Looking somewhat worried and saddened. "I don't think Bilbo should hang around till Durin's Day, for his own safety. He needs to stay hidden. And it's hard to say how long I can play the ignorance card."

"We will arrange for my best warriors to escort him –"

"Better leave him to travel with Gandalf. Much more low key."

Thorin took her hand and began to usher her back in.

"I hear you didn't shy away from being called the Queen today…?" He couldn't help the smirk developing on one side of his lips. The last ten years had seen more streaks of silver added to his hair and beard, and a few more lines to his face. But on his two hundred and fifth birthday, she had more than amply soothed his ego over his ageing looks, in the bedroom. He was still strong and handsome, in a more refined way. A majesty that had grown with age, and suited his roles as King, husband and father. His rigid ideas had also tempered over the years thanks to her, and their alliances with elves, men and skin-changers had grown stronger over the last decade of his rule. Dwarves of the seven kingdoms had come to regard him as an even greater king than his grandfather!

"The authority was necessary under the circumstances." She gave him a sidelong glance. "Don't get used to it."

"Mmmmm… have I ever told you how much I adore it when you use your title like that, my beauty?" He shut his eyes briefly, as though savouring a particularly delicious wine, and pulled her into his arms.

"You must be very hungry Thorin? I think you are hallucinating!" She grinned mischievously, before kissing him. Such open shows of affection were often talked about by other nobles and often labelled as uncouth and common! Even a small kiss stolen in secret was often talked up as though they had engaged in frank coupling in full sight of all! "And the scandal of how the King was practically bedding the Queen in the corridor today… it'll be talked about for weeks by the gossips!"

"My lady, I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thror, King under the Mountain. I can bed my Queen, where ever and whenever I choose!" He growled in her ear, kissing his way down to her neck. "I prefer the open dresses on you… I have better access."

She wriggled out of his grip and began to walk fast down the corridor, before he caught up with her in no time.

"Where do you think you're going, my love? I'm hungry." He grabbed her, and pressed her against him, so she could indeed feel the carnal hunger he had for her. Given they were in public, he was grateful for his long jacket, as it hid his prominent erection, which the softer linen trousers he wore in summer did nothing to disguise.

"So let's go to the Kitchens." She laughed, knowing fully what exactly he was implying. Her cheeky comments often fired him up more and smart mouthing him would make sure she had a thorough seeing to!

"I think not, my Queen. The children are all avidly listening to Bilbos story in my study with Dwalin and Fili. We have a good few hours at least to allow me to feast on you." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he carried on along the corridor towards their chambers.

Their journey here had been filled with danger, and he thought of the many times she had saved him along the way. He imagined the future would see a few challenges ahead too, but today, here and now, he would take his time to enjoy making love to her…

After everything he had been through, from the dead and empty dwarf that once lived for duty and glory alone when he first set off from the Blue Mountains, she had truly brought him back to life, much like the fields of Erebor.

Shobha had changed Thorin's Fate.

...

Dear All,

I hope you enjoyed my first venture into fanfic… I apologise for any typos, spelling errors, grammar and punctuation errors etc that may have been missed (it was all me and no beta reader).

I have always been quite a morbid person, so I guess plucking up the courage to publish this was on my bucket list (as was the chance to 'save' Thorin, Fili and Kili from the sad endings they were originally written). There were several people, particularly a few teachers from high school, a couple of mentors and long lost friends, I wanted to visit when I finally had the chance during my mat leave, to say thank you again and take my baby to see a couple of yrs ago. But sadly I discovered they had all passed away, all too young, and suddenly. I dedicate this story to them… the ones that I wish the Valar could return.

I also want to thank my other half and toddler, who don't get fanfic one bit, but never complained about my writing!

And importantly, my deepest thanks, to all you wonderful people, who took time to read, like, fave, follow and write reviews however short, but especially for the detailed reviews, which made me smile and buoyed me through my horrid days at work.

In particular thank you to – ColdOnePaul, UnaLouise, A5mia, kelwtim2spar, MissCallaLilly, MaggYme, Robinhood4ever, Priya24626, Redhouseclan and Dearreader. You beautiful reviewers kept me going, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart xxx

I will write a sequel, but will take a short breather to finish 'A Gift for Thorin' first though, so watch this space.

I'll mark this as complete for now but will post a note when i start/publish a sequel to alert you all xxx


End file.
